The Maclean School for Extraordinary Individuals
by King Kubar
Summary: Alternate universe. Chris Is the headmaster of a super powered school and you can make the students.
1. Intro

"Hello, My name is Chris McLain. I am the current headmaster at the McLain School for Extraordinary Individuals." The camera opens up to a huge campus. Five buildings are seen, with students in every direction. "We have a very specialized program. You my dear student have a gift, or many. Let's take a tour."

The camera fallows Chris as he walks around the campus the first stop was a large square building.

"This is the main course building. Here is where the basic classes of math, science, et cetera are taken. The Building to the left is the recreation center. It houses the gymnasium, pool and the like." He said, with a great smile. "We have something for everyone."

The Camera moves out to and older man in blue robes, with a great beard, and dark skin.

"We strive to bring out your talent." He said in a grandfatherly tone. The camera movers to a student in a black shirt, grey dress pants and dress shoes. His hair was dark and jelled back. He turned to the camera.

"Have a dark side. Let it loose." He says, his eyes glowing. The camera moves back to Chris.

"Well, there you have it. Following is a list of Students that will be attending. It is small as we are still processing it. We hope to see you this September."

The list comes up moments later.

-Alyson Castro -Lunesta Dividere Trinity

-Nick Boom -Samantha

-Shadow Blitzkrieg -Anglea Lopez

-Robert Wration -Rachel Dinanson

-Kan Gojitsu -Ted Estes

I own nothing save the plot. This was supposed to be like a commercial. Thats why its short. I'll update when I get the right amount of characters, though there is no set number. Anyway see you all soon.


	2. Ch 2 First Day

**I own nothing save the plot of this story. Hope I'm getting the character right. I will introduce more as the story progresses. Appt's still open, but only for teachers.**

**Ch 2 First Day**

It was a bright day, the sun shined over the clouds. To all it was perfect, but for some it was the worst day of their lives. Such was the case of the students in the bus. On its side it read "The Meclain School for Extraordinary Individuals". Now unlike most school busses this one was not on the ground. That's right; I was flying through the air. Indeed it was above the clouds themselves. Inside were students as you'd expect, but they were unusual. Some looked normal enough but others were borderline otherworldly. They had animal parts, odd symbols, strange appendages, what have you. In the back on one of the larger seats are three students, each young and arriving for the first year. The first was a slender girl of average height. Her hair was silver and in a long braid, her eyes grey, and her skin a peach color. She wore a silver short-sleeved hoodie with the yin-yang symbol on the back, a silver t-shirt, dark denim shorts, silver ballet flats, a yin-yang necklace that was glowing, and a silver baseball cap. She held a bored look on her face, as if thinking over some great mystery. Seated next to her was a boy, thin and scrawny. He was shorter than most, though not severely. His hair was long and in dire need of trimming, though it was held by a bandana. His eyes had bags under them, they were an earthy brown. He wore a Ty-die shirt and worn jeans. The third was Also a boy, slightly taller than the other. He was the most average of the three. His skin was well tanned, his hair dark brown with light black streaks. His eyes were an emerald green, and on his hand was a tattoo of a heart. He wore black shorts with a red hoodie. He seemed the only happy one of the three.

"So is this your first time at the school?" he asked the other two. They both just looked at him quietly. His smiled receded slightly. "Oh I'm Alex. You are?" they continued to stare at him, but eventually answered. The boy went first.

"I'm Cooper." He said shyly. His eyes held distrust, like he had been hurt many times. The girl answered next.

"My name is Lunesta. Please call me Luna." she stated. Luna seemed more a thinker than a talker. "As for your question yes this is my first year. As is Cooper's. It will take time to befriend him. He obviously has been hurt and has trouble trusting others." She explained.

"Well, at least we're talking." Alex said cheerfully. "Let's be friends, okay. Don't worry I break that shell before the end of the first month." He affirmed. Before he could say anything else a hand dropped in his head. Each of them starred at it. The hand leaped off and crawled up Luna's shirt.

Time seemed to stop, but in on second it shattered.

"AHHHHHHHH" they all screamed at once, nearly falling out of the seat. Several students looked at them, the younger in confusion, but the older one laughing as if it happened before. After the three caught their breath they looked up to see a girl with black hair watching them, laughing. Her skin was pale, but all different shades with stitches all over. Her clothing was similar to Alex, but all black and fitted for a woman. Her eyes were slanted and a red color. One thing they all agreed on was that she was beautiful.

"Ha ha, sorry but I couldn't resist." She laughed.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Luna yelled.

"Sorry." The girl said again. When they looked closer they saw she was missing a hand. "Come on, come back." She called and the hand from before came crawling to her. She picked it up and attached it to her wrist. Alex spoke next.

"You can detach your parts?" he asked. She nodded. "That is so cool. I'm Alex, that's Cooper, and the angry girl is Luna."

"I'm not angry." Luna snapped.

"Right… well I Ann Ragiddy, but call me Ragdoll." She said. "Seriously, never call me Ann." Her eyes grew dark, causing a chill to go down their spines.

"Well thanks for the warning." Alex. "I take it you've done this before." Ragdoll nodded.

"That would be why everyone laughed." Luna explained. "She's a prankster, well known at the school by the sound of it."

"You're right."Ragdoll responded. "You must be a genius. We have a good number of them, though some far above others. We'll be at the school soon." She finished.

The rest of the ride was uneventful, they just talked, well Alex and Ragdoll. Luna just commented every now and then and Cooper was too shy to really speak. Then the school came into view.

It was a giant floating Island. On the island were several buildings, each labeled. The main hall, the gymnasium, the combat center, recreation center, and staff quarters. It was completely different from the video they all saw. The students looked around and saw several other transports like their own landing. The amount of students was enormous. It took several minutes but they all got to the main hall. Alex, Luna, Cooper and Ragdoll all sat together. On stage were several teachers, a few students' most likely seniors, and the Head master.

"This will be fun." Ragdoll said. "You get the normal boring speech but then the goodness happens. Oh I hope we get a repeat of last year." The Head Master walked to the stand moments later.

"Hello dudes and dudettes, or students as most people say." He began. "I am your head master Chris Meclain. This school is like most, you get the basic and advanced courses, but you also get extra. As you all know you have special powers. They may be mutations, gifts of science, magical, or otherwise. Now before you begin yes magic does exist. Moving on. Here we want to teach you full control of your abilities. Now some of you already have that, so you'll learn how to use them in various situations. Now the list of buildings. The main hall is where the majority of your classes will take place. The gymnasium can be used outside of class for recreational purposes. The rec center has all the latest games, books, et cetera. Be warned, you will lose privileges if you slip up. There is no fighting allowed on the grounds. If you have issues with someone go to the combat center."

Several people gasped at his words.

"Yes we allow fighting, but only there with a ref to watch you. Now several parts of the school are divided into elemental areas for people who like them. Water wielders and the like get a wonderful lake, waterfall, sea area. There is a forest, a jungle, a dessert, a volcano. You get the idea. These are used for power lessons, but can be freely explored anytime. As long as you don't have class. Now we have various subdivisions. They are security, hunter squads, and investigation. If you want to join them head to the main office for a form and full application. You will only be junior class, but it is good experience. Lastly we have strict rules and regulations that need to be…" he stopped because a laugh was heard. Instead of getting mad, Chris just smirked.

Two people laughed, both around the same size, though one was noticeable larger. The larger one was very muscular, rough looking, and had ear length brown hair. He wore a Three Days Grace concert T-shirt, black leather jacket, black cargo pants, and a silver chain on left hip, and black converse with white trim. The smaller boy had long black hair, pitch black eyes, less muscular but still built and wore a white shirt saying big money on the back and long black pants. The latter laugh sounded arrogant, as if he were better than everyone else.

"Well looks like we have a couple of jokers." Chris said. "Lets see, ah Marcus a new student." He said looking at the larger boy. "And good old Shadow. You never learn. Well it time for a little discipline. Robert if you will." Ragdoll became excited.

"This is the good part. It always happens." She said, catching the threes attention. The all looked eyes wide at the stage. A student walked out. He was about the size of Shadow, a bit bigger, but smaller than Marcus. He had a black shirt on with the words "Your Soul Is Mine", grey pants, and black shoes. His hair was dark and gelled back, though not too much. It appeared to shift for black to brown and back. His eyes were a golden yellow and his skin slightly red.

"As you wish headmaster. Alright Shadow you know the drill." He said, Shadow's eyes shot open and he slapped his forehead. "HEO EHOIT OEON EHITRH" Robert chanted. Alex's eyes shot open.

"What's wrong?" Cooper asked. Alex gave no answer.

"It must be something unpleasant." Luna stated. Alex turned to them.

"Much worse than unpleasant." He explained. "He's speaking the Sumerian Language of the dead. Only a handful can speak it, even less can use it. That is magic, dark and vile."

Robert had just finished his chant and clapped his hands. Nothing happened at first and everyone calmed down, save the older students. Moments later a giant pentagram materialized in the air, a dark cloud burst forth. From it two giant tentacles appeared and wrapped around Marcus and Shadow. Before they could react they were dragged into the mist.

Only seconds later did they return, placed back in their seats. They were twitching and muttering incoherently. Robert sat down.

"Thank you Rob. That was just an example of our punishments. Don't worry, they'll be fine. A few days of rest and they'll forget everything they saw, remembering on that is was…unpleasant. That by the way was Robert. He is a student, but also teaches advanced dark arts. It's an elective so anyone can learn it. You all have your room assignments, class starts on Monday. This year will be AWE-SOME!!!" he declared and then vanished.

"What kind of evil goes n here?" Alex asked to no one. Luna answered.

"This school does not teach morals. If you're good you go to a good teacher for advice. Same if you're evil. Also it seems our rooms are right next to each other. Let's go." She said. They turned to Ragdoll, bur she had a dreamy look on her face.

"I wish I could do that." She said. The three shook their heads went to their rooms.

To be continued.

If you want to change your character, see someone you want to pair with, or want to join one of the subdivision, or whatever tell me in a pm. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter, I did.

Here's a list of people that are in. Some are teachers or other non students. Figured I'd warn you.

Guys:

Nick Boom  
Shadow Blitzkrieg  
Andy Chussilo  
Cooper Planter  
Kan Gojitsu  
Dosko Vanders  
Bren Tenkage  
Alex Psuche  
ted estes  
Marcus Falden

Girls:

Tabitha Claude Trask  
Chelsea Richey  
Lunesta 'Luna' Dividere Trinity  
Samantha  
Anglea Lopez  
Jun Nekoneme  
Ann Ragiddy  
Rachel Dinanson  
Alyson Castro


	3. Ch 3

I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT

**Ch 3 The Angle, The Demon, and the Battle**

Monday came fast for the students. They had spent the weekend exploring the island and getting comfortable. Alex, Cooper and Luna quickly became friends, well close acquaintances. Cooper still had trouble trusting people and Luna was still quite, though she did giggle sometimes. They woke up, each groggy. It took several minutes for them to come out ready for class.

"Well that was a fun weekend." Alex said loudly. The other two nodded. "So what class do you guys have first?"

"We all have the same class schedule." Luna stated. "I checked, though I did not look at class locations. Our first class is AP English."

"The same classes?" Cooper asked. "Don't we have different powers? Wouldn't we have different lessons?" Luna looked at him, the proceeded to strike her head.

"I'm a genius, how'd I forget?" she asked herself. "Well let's find our classroom." She looked at her scheduled and an eye was looking back at her. "AHHHHH" she yelled, throwing the eye into the air. When it came back down a hand caught it. Alex and Cooper looked and saw Ragdoll, eye in hand. Luna was crouched, shaking.

"HA HA HA!" Ragdoll laughed. "You make it too easy. I'm still just using my body parts. Wait till I pull real pranks."

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!!!" Luna yelled.

"What? I'm a prankster." Ragdoll replied. "Looks like you're lost. Let me see." She grabbed Luna's schedule and giggled. "Looks like you have . He's the coolest. Just take a left at the end of the hall, go down two doors and you'll be there. I have class so I'll see you at lunch.

The three went to the class, and saw something…average. It just had a few file cabinets, desks, and several posters of famous writers. They sat down and waited for class to begin. There were about twenty students before the starting time.

"So what kind of teacher do you think Mr. Dosko is?" Cooper asked. He was warming up, probably due to Alex's constant chatter.

"He's probably a lazy teacher that gives minimal work." Luna said. "Though I will wait to see before I judge."

"Ragdoll said he's cool. So he should be fun." Alex said, then the door opened and the teacher walked in. He was less than average in height, though the rest of him was completely average. Not bulky, not thin, just average. His hair was in the so called emo cut with his bangs covering his left eye, and snow white. His visible eye was yellow like Robert, but more feral and lighter. He wore a black T-shirt stylized with the Band Gorillaz, along with an unzipped black jacket, and tight black pants. He had the look of a reserved person. All the girls in the class were drooling, even Luna was wide eyed.

"Hello class. I am Mr. Dosko Vanders. As you've guessed I'm your teacher. Girls please close your mouths." He said, they did. "I'll say this; I'm a naturally reserved person so I will be quite. Feel free to come to me for help, but if you're evil I suggest another teacher, as I am good. I'll start with the basic, a one page essay on what you like to do. It's English, so get used to it." He said and sat down. They all began writing and heard snickering in the back. Luna looked behind and saw Shadow folding papers into shapes. He was about to throw one when a gust of wind blew it away.

"What was that?" he asked. Luna turned to Mr. Vanders and saw a smirk.

"This is not art class Mr. Blitzkrieg. Please write." He said. Shadow mumbled something but did begin writing. After several minutes Alex noticed a dark shadow moving across the floor. He was about to raise his hand, but Mr. Vanders hushed him with a gesture.

Right before the shadow reached him, Mr. Vanders leaped into the air. He landed directly in front of Shadow, gabbed his arms and lifted him into the air with one hand. The shadow started to turn but Mr. Vanders just squeezed, making Shadow wince in pain. The shadows receded and Mr. Vanders put Shadow down.

"You've got spirit kid. But you don't the experience to fight me. Get a little practice. Oh by the by you have detention for attacking a teacher." He said and returned to his desk. Shadow rubbed his arms, but turned and tried again. turned, but the shadows were gone, replaced by a bright light. Everyone had to shield their eyes. When it faded they all saw a girl with her arm raised. She was about the size of Luna with a slightly curved figure, had black hair that went to her hips, golden eyes, and pale skin. She wore a purple short sleeve shirt, dark blue jeans, dark brown wedges, and a golden locket around her neck.

"Sorry, he was going to attack again. I…" she tried to explain.

"That's alright Anglea. He was going to attack a teacher." Mr. Vanders assured her. "You will have to right an extra paper on proper use of violence, but no detention. Mr. Blitzkrieg that two detentions." The girl, now known as Angela smiled brightly. Shadow just shrugged, muttering something about goody goodies. "It looks like class is over. No homework of the first day, go have fun." Each kid left smiling. Alex however stood in front Anglea as she approached the door.

"Hi, I'm Alex. That was Awesome!" he said loudly.

"Hi, I'm Anglea. It's nice to meet you. You must be freshmen. So how do you like the school?"

"It is pleasant" Luna said.

"I like it." Cooper said shyly. He seemed more at ease with this girl.

"You look like Mr. Planter." She said pointing at Cooper. "Oh you must be his brother." She said hitting her fist into her palm. "Hey I have to get to my next class; I'll talk to you at lunch." They all nodded and went off.

***

Lunch came rather quickly; the lessons seemed to fly by. The three all gathered at the cafeteria, which was huge. It was sized to fit an army, with several lines, and every food that can be imagined. It took some time, but they finally found food and went to the center of the room. Cooper looked around and noticed a foot hoping around. Luna was about to turn but he grabbed her and held her still.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a threatening way.

"One of Ragdolls pieces is on the ground. I didn't want you to lose your food screaming." He said, rearing back from her.

"Well, thank you." She said back.

"Hey look Anglea is coming over." Alex said, pointing to their left. Indeed Anglea was walking toward them with a tray full of fruit.

"Told you guys I'd be here. So where're we sitting?" she asked. Alex pointed down. She looked and saw the foot. "Oh Ragdoll. You met her already. Isn't she funny? Well let's follow it. Come on, take us the Ragdoll." The foot seemed to listen and hoped off. They followed and sure enough Ragdoll was sitting, looking upset. When she turned to them she smiled.

"Hey guys, what's up?" She said. "How've you…oh there's my foot. You get back here." She lumped after it. She was chasing it around and under the table. It took a few minutes but she got it and reattached. "Man I hate when they do that."

"So your parts can come off randomly and have minds of their own?" Cooper asked. She nodded.

"Hay Anglea. See you met my new friends. Aren't they fun."

"Yah, they're nice." Anglea replied.

"So how's classes?" Ragdoll asked. All three shrugged.

"Good so far. I want to see how it plays out." Alex said.

"All too easy." Luna said, not smug but matter-of-factly.

"Mr. Vanders is hot huh?" Ragdoll said with a smirk.

"Yes he…wait. No." Luna said, a nerve twitching.

"Ragdoll don't poison her mind yet. You know Mr. Vanders doesn't date. Plus she's a student. You'll give her false hope.

"You're eyes are golden." Cooper said out loud. They all turned to him, then to Anglea.

"He's right. You're eyes are golden." Alex agreed. "Kind of like Robert." Anglea shuddered after he said that.

"Don't say his name. That guy is totally creepy." She said.

"Hey, leave him alone." Ragdoll defended. "He's just different."

"Hello, he's evil. Not to mention I lose my powers whenever I'm around him."

"He's not evil, he is just dark."

"You only say that because you like him, and he has good pranks."

"That's not true, and his pranks are good."

"Rag, he's a demon ok. Get used to it."

That caught the attention of all three. They looked at each other, than at the two arguing girls.

"Excuse me." Alex said. "But did you say Roberts a demon?" Anglea nodded.

"Yes. He was born human, but was transformed at some point. Now he's the living incarnation of evil on earth." She explained.

"That is highly doubtful." Luna said. "Demons wouldn't go to a school to learn about themselves."

"Listen Luna." Ragdoll began. "You may be smart, but you don't understand everyone. He is a demon and he goes here. That's...there he is." She pointed at the center of the room. Robert was walking by, a horde of girls following him. He stopped by the table.

"Hello my friends. Hope you're enjoying classes today. Anglea still don't like me I see. And my favorite prankster Ragdoll. How are you?" he asked, his voice seductive. All save Anglea had dreamy eyes. "It seems my natural talents are at work again, it is so annoying. Well I have to get away from that mob behind me. See you soon." And he walked off.

"I really don't like that guy." Anglea stated. "Hay, do you hear buzzing?"

All three looked around, and then they saw it. Above them was a swarm of insects. The buzzing caught the attention of every student. Robert was the first to speak.

"Man eaters." He said. Suddenly the swarm dove. They encircled the entire cafeteria, students ran to the exits, hid under the tables. Several beams and elemental attacks flew into the air. The three plus Ragdoll were the ones hiding, they had no powers to fight of the insects. Anglea fired golden energy waves at them, Robert just stood, the bugs avoiding him. Alex looked and saw one figure in the center of the swarm.

The figure was male, a student of average height, slim yet muscular. He was obscured, but he laughed highly.

"This is so much fun." He said venom in his voice. "Eat my children, eat." He laughed again. Alex looked around for some way to stop him, but saw an odd glow. Robert was waving his arms and chanting.

"From the dark, born in hate, unleash you fury, your burning rage." He chanted and drove his arms into the air. Moments later a horrid scream filled the room. The entire swarm went ablaze, flying in an attempted to rid itself of the fire. It was futile, after a few minutes they were ash.

"Why'd you do that!?" the figure yelled. He was visible now. He wore black shoes, knee torn blue jeans, black hoodie, had short dirty blonde hair and blue green eyes. His skin was slightly pale. Skin was slightly pale. As he complained, an animalistic growl filled the room. Alex turned to see a girl, seeming a senior, with her head hunched over. She turned, and was angry. Her appearance drew you in, she was well formed, curved with muscle, had golden catlike eyes, shoulder length black hair, and ivory skin. She was about the same height as Ragdoll. Her attire consisted of black skinny jeans, black fitted t-shirt with a white kitten on the  
front, and black converse. Only one though went through Alex's head.

"Is every girl in this school gorgeous?" but before he could continue that tangent the girl leaped. She pounced on top of the student who controlled the insects.

"You're bug ate my lunch. The was spring night carp, do you know how hard it is to get. I'll kill you." She yelled and went to punch him, but before she could Robert had grabbed her arm and lifted her into the air, along with the boy.

"Jun, you know the rules. I agree Ted needs a beating, but not here. Let's go the combat center, you can really let loose there." He said with a smirk. Everyone rushed out.

***

The combat center was exactly like the name suggests. There were various rooms all fitted for simulation battles, several had members of security and the hunter squads training. When the group entered they found a small room with a circle on the floor not being used. Everyone gathered, the room was almost past capacity. Luna was looking around for a seat and managed to see Ragdoll and Anglea in front waiting. She pulled Alex and Cooper with her.

"How did you get these seats?" She asked. Ragdoll pointed to Robert.

"He saved them for us. He has a lot of influence over people. You should see the girls in the back, they totally hate us." Ragdoll said with a laugh.

"Real joy." Anglea said sarcastically. "To be hated because someone I dislike saved me a seat."

"Why are you here anyway?" Cooper asked. "You don't seem the type to like fights."

"I don't" She answered. "I'm here just in case some gets hurt."

"Hush now." Robert whispered. "It's starting."

A visible ripple went around the ring, producing a shield. A speaker came down from the ceiling.

"You know the rules, no fatal moves, powers allowed, no discrimination. Have fun." It said and the two went at it.

Ted opened a bag and several bees flew out. He pointed at Jun and they flew like lightening. She leaped to avoid them, landing on her feet. Jun darted for him arm pulled back. Ted smirked and pointed again. Jun's eyes opened and she rolled to the side, avoiding the swarm that hit the floor.

"This will be so fun. You can't get near me with my babies around." Ted taunted. Jun growled, bent down and tensed her legs. Ted called the bees to him and shot his arms forward. The second his arm pointed Jun pounced. Her body went right through the bees and collided with Ted. As he looked up all he saw was her fist hit his face. She continued to beat him in an animalistic rage. Blood was flowing on the floor, most students were horrified. Alex got up but couldn't get past Robert. He looked at his face and saw a sadistic smile, and then he heard Anglea.

"This is going too far, someone stop them." She cried. Even Ragdoll looked scared.

"Robert stop them, please." Ragdoll begged. Robert looked down, a frown on his face, but sighed.

"I won't have to." He said. Suddenly the shield went down and Jun stopped beating Ted. She sniffed the air and brightened.

"Tuna fish where." She said frantically. She turned to see a teacher holding a plate with said sandwich. She leaped and started eating in, moaning in delight. The teacher went to Ted and reached for his neck.

"I see, Anglea come here." She called. She nodded and went to him. She immediately knelt by Ted and a glow came from her hands. The scratches and blood spots started healing. "Do that for a few minutes until the med unit arrives." He turned and saw the trio. "Looks like some new students were catching the entertainment. And Cooper, you've made some friends."

Luna and Alex looked at each other than at Cooper, both in confusion.

"Hello big brother."

To be continued.

Okay there's chapter three. Here's how I'll do it. I'll introduce the character 3 or 4 at a time, so everyone will be in shortly. If you haven't guessed the freshmen are the main main characters. So tell me what you think, be brutal. Also send me a PM if you want your character to join the subdivisions, who you want to be paired with. I have ideas, but nothing's final. You can look at the reviews of my other story TDC for characters form that story. Anyway hope you enjoyed. May the diviner watch you.


	4. Chapter 4

**I OWN NOTHING**

**Ch 4 The Fire Goddess, The Plant elder, and Time Watcher**

"Hello big brother." Cooper said with a smile. "How are you?"

"I'm good. It's surprising to see you with friends already. You're really shy. So tell me about yourselves." He said. He wore simple black khakis and a blue blazer, looking like an average teacher. He was tall, the tallest person they've seen so far, slim with long hair in a ponytail. His eyes were a shade of green behind frameless classes. His skin was tanned. "Oh I'm Mr. Planter ."

"I'm Alex, and this is Luna." Alex introduced them. "We met Cooper on the bus up and have rooms right next to each other. Funny thing is we have the same schedules."

"Really, that is interesting. You see the happy talkative type, probably why Cooper was able to make friends with you. I'm guessing Luna is quite." Mr. Planter said.

"That is correct." Luna replied. "So what do you teach Mr. Planter?"

"I'm a power instructor. I teach all students that have powers related to nature, such as plants, animals, connecting with the earth. In fact Cooper has the class with me at four. If you two are free come on over. It's always good to know these things." He explained. A bell went off seconds later. "Oh guess you should be on your way. See you later." They all parted.

***

The three were walking through the halls. Luna was looking at a map.

"Where'd you get the map Luna?" Cooper asked.

"I downloaded it right before lunch. Our next class is a combination sophomore freshman class. It's some type of science class. Should be easy." She responded without looking away.

"Science is so boring." Alex said. "Well maybe it will be better here. Oh Cooper I was wondering. Why did you warm up to Anglea so fast?" Cooper blushed and looked away.

"He thinks she's attractive. Plus he could probably sense the purity in her."Luna said. Again it held no joke or humor.

"It's kind of creepy how you answer like that." Alex said. Luna turned to him, glaring. He fell silent and she turned back to the map.

"And we're here." She said, pointing to a door. "Yay, found it." She smiled. They entered and found a large room. To their surprise it held only minimal and basic equipment. Some students were already seated, waiting. Once the bell rung the teacher entered. He was somewhat short, balding, and slightly overweight. He wore a lab coat the fully concealed him, large rubber gloves, and had a large beard. He was an older gentleman.

"Hello class, I am professor Lazar." He introduced himself. He spoke with a slight German Accent. "This class is a basic advanced science class. It's not super genius so don't worry, though most is beyond normal comprehension. Let us begin." He pressed a button, nothing happened. He pressed it rapidly, growing red faced. "Stupid headmaster. He always forgets to charge the rooms before semesters. Andrew if you will."

Alex Luna and Cooper looked to their left and saw a boy move. He slightly short, but had an average body of a teen. His eyes were grey and his hair black and spiked. His cloths consisted of a t-shirt with connected white long-sleeved shirt and tan slacks. He rose and walked to the desk, lifted a hatch and his hand glowed. Soon an electric aura surrounded it and he shot it into the hatch. When he finished he returned to his seat, never saying a word. Prof. Lazar pressed the button and the room shifted, tables sunk into the floor and rose again with several beakers, computers, and chemical containers. With them were three sets of lab coats and gloves for each table.

"Okay class, as the first day lets have some fun. Before you are several chemicals that can be used to make an extensive amount of compounds. The computers list several of them. Pick which ever you like and let loose. This is just an experiment to see who is proficient it this type of work, and who isn't. Have at it."

So Luna began searching through the computer files. It took only seconds but she found one.

"Perfect. Okay Alex take vials A and G put them in cup P and stir vigorously. Cooper start the heating pad and let it get hot. When it's ready take the vial B, the one with dust like stuff and put it on. When it melts you have five seconds to get into water. Start now."

They did exactly as she suggested. Alex stirred the chemicals for about five minutes, and it took about as long for Cooper to finish. Luna gave them more instructions as they went on. They mixed the compound and the melted dust and super-cooled it. When it was frozen there were odd pieces of rock like matter inside, Luna had Alex break it and pull them out. She then had Cooper smash them into a pink powder and put them into a beaker. Luna finished by picking up another vial of blue liquid. She poured it in than had the compound mixed. It all too about forty-five minutes. When it was over she held a vial of grey liquid. Prof. Lazar walked over and examined it.

"Well done Ms. Trinity. This is even better than the file. You must be a genius, and your partners, well they can follow directions really well. So you're one permanent group for the year. Let's see, who else…ah Andrew. As always perfect." He went on.

"Wow Luna, I had no idea you were good at science. What did we make anyway?" Alex asked.

"Thank you, and it was well…a kind of love potion." She answered. Alex and Cooper's eyes shot open, nearly falling over. "What, I can't do something girly." She said, glaring again.

"It's not tha..ow" Alex said, rubbing his head. Luna hit him and Cooper and turned away upset. The Professor spoke up.

"Okay, well done most of you. The rest will get their partner assignments tomorrow. Now for something a little boring. I'll write an equation on the board and you tell me what is wrong with it." He began but before he could finish Andy called out.

"That is the formula for breaking the speed of light. The mistake is the second character. With that formula you'll just jump forward five minutes." He said. Luna called out next.

"Actually it will break the speed of light. If you keep it that way it will let you move through time, and for that you need to surpass light."

"That's only if you finish with X equals Y times 7. Without that the farthest you'll get is ten years in the past."

"Yes but if you replace the quantum theory with chaos theory you'll end up a fully functional time machine."

"Only if you want random jumps. What the hell is wrong with you?"

They were glaring at each other now. The argument went on for the remainder of class. Luna looked like she was going to pounce on him. Prof. Lazar had to separate them.

"That's enough." He said. "You're both right, so calm down. Last thing we need is two students in a science debate that will end the world. That happened last year, the Headmaster was really upset. Now Andy, be polite. She's a freshman and has incredible potential. Now class is over off with you. Oh you all get to keep whatever you made today."

They left, Luna still mad, and headed for the next class. Alex picked up the potion, but it was uncapped. He breathed in the fumes and nearly fell. Before he hit the ground Andy caught him and capped the vial.

"You need to be more careful. Ok let's stand you up right. There we go." He said. After her stood Alex up he chased after Luna. "Hey Luna." He called. She turned to him "Listen I want to say sorry. Sometimes I get competitive and forget my manners. So we good." She nodded and he walked off. Alex however was still woozy. He opened his eyes and everything looked different. Everything was grey, each person like a shadow, though he could make out who was who. When he looked at Cooper and Luna, Luna glowed a bright pink. It wore off in moments, Alex saw everything clearly. He shrugged and went after his friends.

***

The day had ended quickly after science class. It was three in the afternoon and the three we sitting in the forest entrance.

"Why are we sitting here?" Luna asked.

"My class starts at four, it's three." Cooper answered. "We're just waiting near the lesson site."

"Hey Luna, you have a photographic memory right? Let's explore the woods for a bit." Alex said and he was off.

"I don't have photographic memory." She sighed. "Heh, it is never boring with him." She and Cooper followed. They went through the forest faster than they though and soon found a large lake. They stopped and took it in, until Cooper saw something. He walked to it and saw a man, slender with broad shoulders. His hair was long, wavy, and black. He wore a long white robe that went to his feet with Yin/Yang sign on the back and the sides of the robe. His right eye was covered with an eye patch, but his left eye was black. He seemed to be searching for something in the woods, picking up branches and rocks, closing his eyes in thought. He was about to go deeper when he stopped.

"You may come out. I know you are there." He said. They came out and approached him.

"Sorry for spying. We just noticed you and were curious. I'm Alex." Alex Said.

"I'm Cooper." Cooper introduced.

"And I am Luna. Pleased to meet you." Luna said. The man stood silent, looking at them all. His eyes seemed focused on Cooper.

"I am Kan, a new student and senior. It is nice to meet you as well." He said and closed his eyes. A smirk appeared on his face. "It seems you and I are alike Cooper. And Alex, it will be fun working with you. I believe you need to be somewhere." He closed his eyes again and somehow the scenery changed. They were near a waterfall with several students and Coopers Brother. Alex turned and Kan was gone, nothing of himself left. They all shrugged, figuring it was a normal occurrence here and went on.

"Hello Cooper. You're late." Colin joked. "Well let's begin. Now all of you here, save our guests, have a connection to nature. You can command the plants, the animals, even become them. Now what I want to teach you is how to fully control them." A student raised his hand. It was a boy with brown wood- like skin.

"Mr. Planter, could you show us a demonstration?" he asked.

"Yes I could." He answered. "Watch." He pointed to an apple tree. Using his hands he beckoned it forth. The tree bent and stretched one of its branches, dropping an apple into his hand. "Now some of you may feel a bit odd with me eating apples, but humans need fruit to survive. Any way I have full control over plants, a power I share with another student here. My little brother Cooper." He pointed. Cooper blushed and tried to hide his face. Colin called him forward. "Show them."

"No" Cooper said.

"Come on, It will be funny." Colin tried to persuade. After a few more attempts Cooper gave in. "Okay class, this is going to be awesome, as the headmaster would say."

Cooper reached out and picked up a leaf. It wrapped around his finger and he transformed. Before everyone's eyes Cooper became a beautiful woman, very tall, with perfect curves. His hair became vines that reached his back, his skin turned light green. His cloths became a leaf skirt and scarf tied around her chest, with tribal wear. Every boy was near drooling over her, and every girl looked jealous. Even Alex was staring, with one thought in his head.

"Wow, Cooper's hot. That doesn't sound right." It ended when Luna hit him again. Then the woman spook.

"Hello darlings, I am Florinasia. Before you ask I am a full woman, but you naughty boys can't touch me. At least not yet." She winked at them and then receded into Cooper.

"Can I sit down now?" He begged.

"Sure go on." Colin said. "Well that was Cooper. In this class you will learn how to control nature, be one with it, to…wait. This happens every time the new year starts. Class get ready for…too late."

Immediately a large fire ball flew above them. It swirled and then straightened out into a large serpent. The embers started to light the trees on fire. Suddenly several plants sprung under the waterfall, forcing the water to fly into the air. The serpent flew above it and turned human.

"I am the fire goddess." It said. "My will is to burn this forest, you will not interfere. Now Bow before me, for I am the "

"Shut up Chelsea." Colin said. The fire goddess looked down, slumped her shoulder and floated down. The fire died away revealing a girl. She was taller than most girls, with an athletic build. Her hair was dark brown and layered, left side bangs dyed red the tips yellow. Her eyes were red, with hints of yellow and orange. She also possessed flame wrist tattoos, spider bite piercing, eyebrow piercing, each adorned with flames. Her clothing was a black fitted hoodie with the words "Plays with fire" on the back that was unzipped, a Red tank top with a black flame. Dark blue skinny jeans, combat boots, and black fingerless gloves with metal on the knuckle.

"Why? I was having fun." She complained.

"You do this every year. It's boring now." Colin said. Chelsea clutched her heart.

"No, it can't be." She acted hurt, and then smiled. "Nah, just kidding. See you later teach. Hope I didn't interrupt too much." And she walked away. The class went on with each student practicing control of their powers. It was fun for all of them.

***

Alex, Luna, and Cooper were returning to their rooms. As they came around the corner Alex pulled them back. Before they could question Alex leaned around and gestured for them to do the same. They did and went wide eyed. Ragdoll was there, her back against the wall, Robert leaning over her. She looked slightly scared, and he was pushing his lips to hers.

"Stop." She cried. He didn't. She then punched him square in the jaw and sent him to the floor. He rose to his feet.

"Not bad." He said then transformed. He did as Cooper did before, becoming a woman. She was of average height, thin, athletic looking with a full figure, had strait black boy cut with bangs that go right passed her eyes, which were a green hazel. She wore Black tank top tucked into khaki pants that wore likewise tucked into laced up combat boots. The pants were fastened with a black belt. "You have a strong punch. Now you know what to do when a boy gets to aggressive."

"Thanks Tabitha. But why'd you use Robert?" Ragdoll asked.

"You like him, almost observably. I wanted to make sure you could fight off anything, and if you could fight him off you can fight off anything."

"I do not like him." Ragdoll yelled.

"Yah, that's why you get all dreamy whenever he's around. I've got things to do. You can handle yourself now." And she walked off. The three walked up to her after Tabitha left.

"Hey Ragdoll. What up?" Alex asked. She turned with a smile. Luna suddenly looked nervous.

"Nothing much. How were classes?"

"Good, Luna got into a science debate and we learned the Cooper can turn into a hot girl." Alex answered. Luna hit him again. "Will you stop that? Anyway who was that girl?"

"Oh that was Tabitha. She's one of the 'villains' in the school. But it's just her philosophy on life. It is a bit harsh. She was helping me in dealing with aggressive guys. Despite my appearance some sickos still want to touch me without my consent. In fact Robert saved me once. Someone that worked for him got fresh. You don't want to know what he did." She explained.

"Wow, and people say he's evil." Alex said. "So what happened to the guy?"

"She just said we don't want to know." Luna commented. Ragdoll shook her head, but kept her smile.

"I'll say this. The red over the entire hall was not a pleasant color, or smell. Well I have something's to do so bye. Wait, Cooper turned into a hot girl. That must have been awkward for someone. Were you attracted to him Alex, hm. actually I really have to go, see you latter" She said and left. The three looked at each other again, this time with uncomfortable stares and went to their rooms.

***

Shadow sat in the detention cell, waiting out his punishment. He watched the clock move by, second by second. A large light left no shadows in the room. As he got up to stretch the wall behind his exploded. He staggered and wiped away the smoke in his face. When he looked up he smirked. Another student was on the other side. He was slightly above average physically, has long red hair, of Caucasian decent. One of his eyes was white, the other black. He was wearing a black shirt showing an explosion on the back and short blue pants. The odd thing was his right arm was missing.

"Hello Nick. A breakout, how classic." Shadow laughed.

"Well, I have a plan and need a partner. You in old friend?" He asked. Shadow nodded and put out his arm. Nick's regenerated before his eyes and they shook hands.

"So what's the plan?"

To be continued.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay, so there chapter 4. Tell me what you think, If i'm going the right way, or if i strayed. Hope you enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

**I OWN NOTHING**

**Ch 5 The Ruins, The Fallen, and the Rage**

A week had past at the school. Luna, Alex, and Cooper had learned much about their powers, each other, and had a surprisingly good time. It was just like normal school with all the work and drama. Unlike normal school every day was eventful, especially with Ragdoll pranking Luna at each turn. This day started like any other, save the loud announcement from the head master.

"Attention Students. This is your awesome handsome headmaster Chris Meclain." He said. "Today after classes there will be an assembly. I expect you all to be there. If you're not I'll have the hunter squads after you. Meclain out."

And so that is what happened. Once classes were over every student was forced into the main hall auditorium. The three sat with Anglea and Ragdoll.

"What do you think this is about?" Cooper asked. Anglea was the first to answer.

"It's probably the contest. He has one every year, it last's till the end." She explained. "We both entered last year, and it's open to anyone. However let the headmaster explain."

Chris walked up to the podium again, this time fallowed be three people. One was a large dark-skinned man in military fatigues. His neck was bent, his face a scowl. The other was a woman with long orange curls. She also wore green, but hers were a long coat, high boots, and a one piece skintight suit. The last was tall, very thin and lanky. His hair was reddish and he had glasses. His cloths consisted of a long coat like the woman, but brown. He looked like the stereotypical detective, only much thinner.

"Hello students. I have called you here for one reason." He began. "Those of you who are new will have little knowledge of this. The rest it is simple rendition. As you know I have full omniscience in this school. That also means I can see parallel timelines and universes that run in tandem with ours. One of these worlds appealed to me."

He clapped his hands and several monitors appeared in the room, all black. He then pointed to one and it lit, showing the headmaster in more casual clothing in front of a campsite.

"In this world I am the host of a reality T.V. show called Total Drama Island. In it several campers are put through challenges to win a large amount of money. Now I like the idea." The other monitors lit as well showing more of the camp, the campers, and the challenges. "The contest is a series of challenges. Whoever competes will have a chance at a large sum of money, a trophy, and much more. Only three have ever achieved it. Let's hope we have a fourth this year." The students all cheered when he finished, all wondering what else they could get was.

"There is another reason for the contest. Behind me are the three heads of the sub-divisions. The large man is Chef Hatcher, head of security, the woman is Izzy, alpha of the hunter squads, and the last is Harold the chief detective of our investigation unit. In this contest they will watch you, examine you, and judge which one of them you fit most. You will be offered to join at a higher than junior. The first challenge will be this Friday, so think before you enter and prepare. Now off to you power courses."

Ragdoll and Anglea looked to the three, watching their reactions.

"So what do you think?" Anglea asked. Alex jumped up first.

"This is awesome. This will be so much fun, a contest with superpowers. What could be better?" Luna giggled at his outburst. She was opening up more now, laughing and acting like a true friend. Even Cooper was happy and open. They all laughed until Mr. Vanders walked over. Luna immediately got dreamy eyes.

"Hello Anglea, Alex, Cooper and Luna. Hello to you as well Ragdoll." He said last with little enthusiasm. She was a teacher's bane, and even he had limits.

"Are you still mad about the dog food sandwich." She asked. Everyone looked at her. "What, I thought it would be funny. He is a dog."

"I'm a werewolf, not an animal." Mr. Vanders said. "So are you entering the contest this year?"

"Of course." Anglea said. "After my horrible failure last year I must prove myself. " She raised her arm confidently. Mr. Vander laughed and walked away without another word. He spoke little with students, and then only those he likes. When he was gone Alex realized something.

"Wait he's a werewolf?" he asked.

"Oh much more than a werewolf." Ragdoll said. "Even Luna sees it. She's still looking at him." Alex looked at Luna, and indeed she was still watching him. Alex huffed a little but continued talking. "So this contest must be hard. Only three people have passed it."

"Yah." Cooper said. They turned to him, slightly confused. "My brother told me about it. Not the details, just a little. He was one of the winners, that's how he became a teacher so fast."

"That's true; Mr. Planter is one of the winners. The other one is Robert." Ragdoll added.

"Is there anything he didn't do?" Luna asked, waking from her stupor. "He's a teacher, has every honor, high ranking member of the council. He's like superman."

"He really is, though not as powerful." Ragdoll said. "Anyway the only other person was here before even Mr. Planter. We don't know much about him, but he was a genius."

"Yes, he was." Anglea continued. "He advanced faster than most, graduated early. In fact in his first attempted he won the contest. Even Robert didn't do that. He also had no powers, just tech. No one knows exactly what happened to him, but they say he operates from the shadows. Apparently he became a villain, and a real threat to the school. So the second he graduated he was kicked out and never allowed back. Not a visit, not help, nothing. He's the reason that genius's no longer advance quickly. And…hey we'll talk later, I have class."

"That's right, my power courses start today." Alex said. "Best not be late." And he was off.

Alex walked to one of the school transporters. He entered and typed in Old Ruin, then a flash of light and he was gone. Moments later he arrived in a large building, old with decaying walls. It would not fall, but had a mythical feel to it. He walked around for a bit then heard a voice.

"Hello…" it whispered. He stopped and looked around, no one there. He walked again. "To the left…" it whispered again.

"Who's there? Come out." He commanded. He was answered with a little laugh.

"You are one of us, surly you're not surprised." It stated. Alex backed up. As he moved he tripped and fell through a hole in the wall. When he looked up he saw a group of people, each sitting on a fallen piece of rubble. They looked like students, with a teacher standing up. It was a man, dressed in an all white suit. His eyes were white as well as his hair. He looked of English descent. "Hello." He said without opening his mouth.

"What are you?" Alex asked nervously. The man smiled.

"You can relax." He said, opening his mouth this time. "This is the class. I am a telepath, well…everything with the mind in truth. It's always fun when telepaths don't realize I'm talking to their minds.

"You mean I'm a telepath?" Alex asked.

"Yes, you are." The man smiled. "I am Dr. White; no it's not a joke. Yes I can see the future. But the future always changes so it's never boring. Now find a spare piece of rubble and take a seat." Dr. White smiled. Alex looked around the group, only three stood out, all girls. The first was of average height, thin, with brown hair to mid back along with side bangs covering her left eye. This appeared to be a very popular style. She wore a light blue cami with a white sweat shirt over it, burmuda shorts with light blue flip flops. The next was tall with a slender athletic build. She had curly strawberry blonde hair, down to mid-back, Sideswept bangs held back by a pink clip. Her eyes were hazel. Her clothing consisted of a pink sweater with a white lace camisole underneath, white skirt, and pink wedge heels. The last was average in height as well, also thin, with long bluish black hair and blue eyes. She wore black capris, bluish-purples half-sleeve shirt, and black ballet flats.

"Now class" Dr. White began. "As you know you all have abilities of the mind. A good number of you also have extra abilities. Now I may not be a teacher of such things but the mind conquers all so I can teach you to master them. Let's see a demonstration, actually anyone with extra powers will show them to us. Samantha you're up."

The girl with brown hair rose. He walked up and punched the teacher, sending him into the wall and creating a dust cloud. All the students looked shocked until they saw something come out of the dust. Dr. White was covered in a large bubble that pushed away the dust.

"I'm really sorry sir." Samantha started. "I couldn't think of anything else to do. Please forgive me. "she was flailing her arms frantically.

"It's alright, believe me I understand." Dr. White smiled. "Now to your seat. Next is Alyson."

The girl with strawberry blond hair stood next. She walked up with a smile.

"Don't worry, I won't punch you. Watch this." She said and walked to a wall. The odd part was she didn't stop. Once she hit it she passed right through and reappeared, this time rising through the floor. "I can phase through solid objects. It's really handy in most situations." Alyson smiled and sat back down.

"Next we have Rachel."

"Oh shut it." The girl with bluish black hair snapped. She sat with her head on her hand, bored.

"Ah, one of you. Well we'll have to change your attitude." Dr. White said with a smirk. He looked at her for a moment and she nearly fell.

"Okay okay," she cried. "I'll show just get out of my mind." Rachel stood up and walked in front of the class. She rose into the air as everyone watched. "I have the power of flight without telekinesis. Can I sit now?" she asked. Dr. White nodded,

"Now we have one last. Alex came up." He gestured to Alex. "He is a freshman with a very intriguing power. Show us please."

"All right." Alex said. He stood and closed his eyes. Breathing in he let his mind move throughout the ruin. He leaned back and whispered "come". Before everyone's eyes an ancient knight clad in royal armor rose through the ground. He was a pale glow, no longer alive but a spirit. "Hello sir."

"Good day young man. Tell me are the barbarians gone?" he asked,

"I'm afraid you're dead sir." Alex sadly said. "It has been ages since your battle. You should move on. Good bye." And he was gone. Everyone was staring at him, wide eyed. "Well I can summon the dead. I can actually call them from heaven or hell, or any afterlife really."

"Well done, you may sit now. Class since this is the first day I'll let you socialize. Next class we hit the big stuff. So have fun, I'll let you know when times up." Most of the students gathered around Alex to ask about his powers. Samantha and Alyson were among them.

"Wow that is so cool. You can talk to ghosts." Sam said. "You must get so much info from people in the past."

"She's right" Alyson agreed. "That is truly incredible. How many people do you help with that power?"

"I really don't. I want to learn everything before I try that." Alex answered.

"Oh that is so cute, he's a little scholar. Well if you need any help just give me a call." Sam said with a wink. Alex blushed heavily. Alyson giggled at this.

"Don't be a tease Sam. He looks like girls aren't his strong suit." She said. As they talked Alex looked over and saw Rachel sitting by herself. When she caught him she snapped.

"What are you looking at perv?"

"Nothing I just…"

"So I'm nothing. Look just because you have cool powers doesn't make you cool." She finished and turned away. Alex was left confused until Dr. White told them to leave. He made his way to his room.

While Alex was in his class Cooper was talking with his brother.

"Okay Cooper, you need to learn to control plants without becoming Florinasia. You won't always be able to transform." Colin explained. Cooper nodded and tried to make the plant rise and grow. It did nothing.

"I can't do it." He said.

"You will, it took me ages to learn myself." Colin tried to encourage.

"So you won the contest right." Cooper said, Colin Nodded. "What about the other guy?"

"Well there are two other. Robert is one. It took him two tries to win. He was like a demon, no pun intended. And the other, well that was before my time here. When I ask they only give me slight detail. What I know is that he was a genius, even by our standards. On his first try he won, with little difficulty. He didn't even have powers, never needed them. These are mostly just rumors, but one thing I know was that he was evil, like he had no conscious. Even Robert has humanity, but this guy apparently was a threat to the school. Once he graduated he was cut off, no contacts, no help, nothing. Believe me that is a big blow here." Colin took a moment after the explanation. "Robert is still pissed that someone did better than him, even more so because it was a 'lowly human'".

"I see. So how'd you win?" Cooper asked

"Can't tell you. But it was hard; I nearly broke my entire body in the contest. If you enter remember you will be hammered. You have to think, act, and react, sometimes all at once. You will face every possible challenge you can think of, sometimes it will only be in your mind. Don't underestimate anything, but don't over analyze either."

"Guess I have my work cut out for me then don't I."

"Yes, yes you do." Colin confirmed. "You can start by making that flower bloom."

Cooper again nodded and focused on the flower. He was thinking hard on what to do, and then a soft voice came to his ears.

"Let it flow. Don't command, just ask." It said. He knew the voice all too well, but smiled none the less. "He said a small 'thank you back' and relaxed. Sure enough the flower bloomed to a beautiful lily.

Colin smiled from the distance as he helped another student talk to animals.

"He may actually win."

Luna had gone to her class which was held in the gymnasium. She sat on the floor with the rest of the students. It only took a few minutes for the teacher to enter, followed by other student who just stood. The teacher was a woman, slim and professional. Her ash blond hair was in a bun held by two large pins. Her clothes were a green skirt and brown shirt. In her hands was a check board.

"Okay class my name is Ms. Asel as you know you are here because you all deal with the absorption, redirection, or assimilation of energy, life-force, or other powers. Now as we have a new student here lets welcome her. Mrs. Trinity step forward." Luna did as she was told.

"My name is Lunesta Dividere Trinity though I prefer Luna. My power is the absorption of someone's abilities, memories, etc through physical contact. My drawback is that it's only half as strong as the original." She said almost mechanically.

"Well said. Now Behind me are a few students without power classes today. I want you to practice with them."

Several students got up to do so. The first was a heavy set boy. One of the test students lined up on front of him and shot an energy bolt. It hit the students' stomach and was absorbed. He opened his mouth and the bolt flew out.

"Wow, Owen was right. I can do it." He said. Another student, this time a girl, got up and lined with one of the test students. The test student grew spikes from his arms. The girl looked at him, her eyes shifted color and then she grew spikes of her own. This went on till it was Luna's turn. She got up, but before she could begin the doors burst open. A swarm of insects came flying in, Ted riding with them. He was again laughing.

"Ha this will be so much fun. I have some new abilities I want to try out, so let's get started."

As soon as the words left all the insects converged on each other. They formed a large humanoid. It stood and roared. Each of the students ran frantically trying to avoid it, but it still caught several. Luna was one of the unfortunate. It struck her hard, slamming her into a wall. The beast even kept the teacher at bay.

"Is that all, this was such a letdown. Well might as well just have you eat them my pet." Ted said, again laughing.

Back at the wall Luna rose. She was mad, very mad. Her hat was gone and her hair brook out of the braid. It had shifted to a black spiked style. From her forehead horns burst forth.

"AHHHHH" she yelled and glared her eyes now pitch-black. The other student looked more scared of her than the beast.

"Wow, she looks like Robert. If she's anything like him when he's mad Ted's dead." She turned to the voice and saw two students. The one who spoke and Marcus, her would be test. She walked over to him.

"What is your power?" He asked harshly.

"Super strength and durability…why?" he never got his answer. Luna pulled off her glove and grabbed his arm. After that she smirked and leaped at the monster, using one strong punch to the head. She struck the nerve center and scattered the beast. Ted watched in horror. He glared at Luna and pulled his arms back. Stingers popped out above his hands and he rushed her.

"You little bitch. Those were my babies." He yelled. "Without the nerve center they will die." He tried to punch her, missing only be inches. He spun with a kick that hit her side. He smirked, but she never moved. She just looked at him with her own smirk and punched him, sending him across the room. He hit the wall and it shattered. He was able to get up but wobbled. Luna didn't let him rest and launched herself at him. Ted managed to duck in time and connected with an uppercut. He almost laughed but soon looked horrified. His stingers broke and Luna looked at him sadistically. She grabbed his arm and spun him, head first, into the remains of the wall. When he was out she stepped on his head and laughed.

"Never call me a bitch. You are little more than a plaything. And I enjoy breaking my toys. HA HA HA" she laughed. After a second she stopped and looked down. Ted lay unconscious, with an odd blue liquid dripping from her mouth. She backed away and ran off toward her room in tears. Anglea and Ragdoll saw her and followed.

Above the gym Nick and Shadow looked down. Shadow looked confused, Nick looked mad.

"What happened?" Shadow asked. Nick huffed a little, pulling out a small vile with blue liquid just the kind from Ted.

"Still needs work. The boss won't be happy." He said and they left through a ceiling window.

Luna was sitting on her bed when Ragdoll and Anglea entered. Her room was simple yet unique. It held her bed, a desk with a computer and file cabinet, on her bed was katana. On her bed were a few stuffed animals. The entire room was painted with Yin Yang signs. She was hugging a pillow and crying. Anglea approached her first.

"Luna, it's me Anglea. What's wrong?" she asked. Luna looked up and cried more. Anglea put her arms around Luna and held her tight. Luna then felt a tap on her leg and saw a hand with a Tissue. They were Ragdoll's. She looked up and saw Ragdoll shrug. Instead of freaking out Luna smiled. Ragdoll joined her on the bed, sitting cross-legged. Luna began to explain.

"I nearly kill that Ted kid in class." She began. Both girls looked shocked, but listened on. "I am unique; my powers come from an experiment. As a result I have a 'Yin' and 'Yang' mode. My yang mode is vicious and violent. A while ago I killed someone close to me when in yang mode. I vowed to have better control and try to compose myself, but today was too much. Ted just hit me and I nearly killed him. These horns on my head won't even go away." She pointed to her head. The girls never noticed until now. Ragdoll felt even more sympathy for her than Anglea.

"Don't worry. The headmaster will take things into consideration. He knows everything. That's why you're here anyway, to control you abilities." Ragdoll comforted. Luna smiled a bit more, but tears still flew.

Cooper and Alex were walking to their rooms when they heard crying. It came from Luna's room. They looked at each other then barged into it, finding a surprised Anglea, Ragdoll and Luna. What caught their eyes, however, the horns on Luna's head.

"AHHHH!!" she screamed. "GET OUT NOW" and she literally through them through her doorway, slamming it shut afterword. They lay atop each other, in pain with confused looks on their faces.

"I will never understand girls." Cooper said. Alex nodded in agreement. Just then Marcus came walking by. He stopped by Luna's door and knocked. Anglea answered.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"I just want to make sure Luna's okay. She ran away crying today." He said.

"That's sweet but she wants' to be left alone now. I'll tell her okay."

"Thanks" he said back and turned to leave. Once the door shut he looked at Cooper and Alex. "What happened to you guys?" they didn't answer but he helped them up anyway, leaving afterward. They went to their respective rooms with deeply confused minds.

A small plane left from the Island. Inside were Shadow and Nick, they were heading for the nearby city. When they arrived they landed on the top of a large building. They entered through the open door and took an elevator to level 35. They walked out and saw only a receptionist filing a few documents.

"Hello, He will see you now. Try not to be rude." She said and they entered. Shadow spoke first.

"So when are you gonna tell me who this guy is?"

"You'll know soon enough. Be respectful, this guy is serious. I'll tell you the plan latter."

They entered a large office with only one desk. No one was seated however. They looked around but felt a chill when a voice filled their ears.

"Hello boys. What do you have to report?" it asked. They turned to the window and saw him. He stood in the dark, but his presence was clear. He was a samurai in black armor. It was modified for more modern times. The helmet scared them the most. It was the face of a yokai. "It's about time for the contest now right. Wonder if they kept my trophy."

To be continued.

Okay that should be all the students I introduce. Anymore will be side character or late additions. Now I focus on story and not discribe looks. So tell me what you think, enjoy what you read. Hope I'm keeping people in character, tell me if I'm not.


	6. Chapter 6

**I OWN NOTHING SAVE THE PLOT AND SOME CHARACTERS**

**Ch 6 Days of Rest**

**Tuesday:**

Alex and Cooper were up early today. They stood outside Luna's door, deciding whether or not to knock. When they finally got the courage to it open, revealing Luna. She was different than normal. Now her hair was white with fluffed waves and she had white eyes. She wore a fluffy, white t-shirt with white shorts and white ballet flats. Her necklace now glowed white. She stepped back a little when she saw them.

"Hi guys" she said timidly.

"Hey Luna. Are you okay, cause…well you know." Alex asked. Luna started twirling her hair.

"Yah, sorry about that." She said, again shyly. "I had a bad day, please forgive me."

"It's alright Luna, we all have bad days." Cooper said. "Let's get to class"

As they walked several people starred at Luna. She tried to hide behind Alex and Cooper as they walked.

"You okay Luna?" Alex asked. "You're not usually this timid."

"I don't like when they stare." She said. Alex turned to the other students.

"Nothing here, go on. Leave her be." He said, but the ignored him. He just rose his arm and a group of ghosts looking like pirates showed up. "Hey scare them off will ya." He said, and shortly the students ran screaming. Luna grabbed his hand and they walked on, still somewhat timid, muttering a small 'thank you'.

When they reached class Anglea greeted them. She was brighter than usual today, will a large smile.

"Hey guys. You look better Luna." She said. "Happy to see you and your hair is so fluffy. How'd you do that?"

"Leave to an angle to talk about hair." A voice said. They all turned to find Shadow with his feet raised and hands behind his head.

"Shut up Shadow, or I'll beat you into the ground." Anglea threatened.

"Want to touch me that badly huh. Sorry, but I'll have to charge you." She taunted. "After all I am a higher grade than you."

"I'll show you higher grade." Anglea yelled and fired a beam of light at him. He shot his arm up and a wall of shadows blocked the beam. Anglea glared at him and he smirked back.

"Can't hurt me the same way twice." He said. Anglea pulled back for another attack but the door burst open and Mr. Vander walked in.

"That will be quite enough you two." He said. "Last thing we need is another fight between you. Now let me begin." He walked up to the board and wrote Contest. "Now thanks to our oh so intelligent headmaster, the contest is open to everyone. Yes the name is really 'The Contest'. We tried better names but Chris just won't let it be. Anyway most of you want to enter and I have a warning."

"Oh please. Nothing any one does can hurt me." Shadow said. "I'm too good for that."

"Then why didn't you enter last year?" Anglea said with a smirk.

"Like I said I'm too good for it." She replied.

"You were just scared. That's all."

"I fear nothing!" Shadow yelled out, rising from his seat. A heavy wind blew in the room, forcing him down.

"Well you should be." Mr. Vanders warned. He turned to the class, his eyes serious. "You will not just face tough challenges, severe obstacle courses and the like. You will face actual people, several of us teachers. We will not hold back, and you remember what I did to you. That was less than a morning work out."

"Yah right, nothing will stop me from winning." Shadow said, still confident with himself. Mr. Vanders laughed lightly.

"You remember Robert and what he did to you?" he asked, Shadow immediately shot up. "Well he may be one of the challenges. It's not decided till Friday, but it is a very real possibility. And let me tell you he is true fear. Any precaution you could have he has already planned to fight, any power he has the weakness. He doesn't just fight with powers, magic and strength; he uses his mind to. He will find what you fear, what you hate and break you." Mr. Vanders was now almost face to face with shadow. "He is one of the greatest threats in history, probably the second greatest villain of this school. What he did to you was little more than a light prank. He will tear your soul apart."

Mr. Vanders walked back to his desk after that. Shadow still sat up, fear in his eyes. Everyone had similar looks, all affected by Mr. Vanders speech. Even Luna looked scared.

"Now that you know think hard on entering. Today I want groups of two. You will have to write an essay on the principles of combat, what it means to you, and who you would implement you abilities. Try and pick opposites."

Everyone spread to pick someone, and in the end Luna was with Alex, Cooper was with a fire elemental, and Anglea was left without a partner.

"Man, everyone's taken." She complained.

"Not everyone angel." Shadow said. She turned to him with a glare. "Listen I know you don't like me but I'm the last one."

"Fine, you troll." She said.

"I've been called worse." He responded. She grumbled but got to work.

They class passed by and everyone finished their work. Mr. Vanders looked at each paper before he sent the students out. He stopped on Anglea and Shadow's. He had a smile on his face.

"This is very good. Being that you two are almost polar opposites I get completely conflicting views. You two work well together." Shadow smirked and Anglea glared.

"He said we, not you. Get over yourself." She said.

"We all know what you really mean." Shadow said back. They continued arguing as they left. Luna handed hers in next. Mr. Vanders looked it over as she waited, blushing heavily.

"Not bad. You and your partner have good chemistry. Definitely a good paper. But Ms. Trinity may I talk with you after class." He said, and Luna's face resembled a tomato. Alex had an upset look, but left too. When everyone was gone Luna spoke.

"You wished to speak with me sir?" she asked, still blushing.

"Yes Luna. Please let me finish before you react." He asked. "You are a very bright and beautiful girl, but you must stop."

"What are you talking about?" Luna asked.

"This happens every year. At least one girl develops a crush on me. I'm not being vain, it's just a fact. Luna I am twenty six years old, and a teacher. You are my student; there can be no romance between us. I'm telling you now so you don't feel hurt later when your feelings get stronger." He finished. When he looked up he saw Luna nearly in tears. He went to speak again, but she left, running out of the room. She ran right past Alex and Cooper, who in turn looked at Mr. Vanders.

"What happened?" Alex asked anger evident. Mr. Vanders looked up, sad eyes staring at Alex.

"Go after her, listen and be a friend." He said.

"Come on Alex, Luna's more important than being mad." Cooper said, literally pulling Alex along.

Luna didn't say a thing to anyone after class. Even Alex and Cooper were ignored. However things were different at lunch. Alex and Cooper cornered her in the cafeteria and wouldn't leave her alone till she talked.

"What happened Luna?" Cooper asked. "You can tell us, we're your friends."

"Yah. We're here to listen." Alex confirmed. Luna looked up, her lip quivering. She opened her mouth to speak but a loud giggle interrupted her. They turned to see Ragdoll and Anglea approaching.

"So you really worked with Shadow. That's new." Ragdoll said. Anglea still looked mad. When they arrived they sat, noticing Luna immediately. "What happened to you?" she asked.

"Wait, I saw you running after English class." Anglea stated. Her eyes opened wide and she starred at Ragdoll. Ragdoll shook her head with a sigh.

"Yep. Looks like the werewolf letdown." She said.

"What's that?" Copper asked.

"Well every year at least one girl develops a crush on MR. Vanders." She began. "The first time it lasted till she till she was a senior. The last week of school she asked him out and he brook her heart. Every year since then he cut off the crush as soon as he noticed. He really hates to hurt people, but sometimes small pains prevent larger ones."

"Wow, was it really that bad?" Alex asked.

"You know She Saw?" Anglea asked.

"The super-villain themed after saws that tries to kill people in love?" Cooper asked. Anglea nodded. Cooper came to a realization. "You don't mean."

"Yep. That's one reason he cuts them off, so they don't go crazy." She said.

Alex was sitting next to Luna, and put his arms around her. She went rigid at first, but soon calmed down.

"It's okay Luna. We're here for you." He said. Luna came to place her head under his chin. Her hair returned to its grey color, and her cloths shifted as well.

"Thanks" she said quietly. She moved away when an 'awe' hit her ears. She looked up to See Shadow across the room, with Nick, Tabitha, and Ted.

"Isn't that cute. The freshmen are in love." He said. Everyone at his table laughed. Tabitha morphed into Luna and kissed the air.

"Shut up Troll." Anglea yelled.

"You know you want me. Everyone does." Shadow retorted. Though they kept each other's eyes Shadow and the rest let them be.

"I hate him."

"You say that all the time. You know you like him." Ragdoll teased. Anglea turned to her.

"I do not; he's a shovanist, self absorbed, arrogant…several other words I don't know."

"Please, you only say that because you're in denial."

"Say the person who can't tell Robert how she feels."

"Hey, He knows how I feel, it called friendship."

"Right, everyone knows you like Robert."

"Jezz is that all you two do?"

A new voice entered the fray, catching everyone's attention. They all turned to see Jun walk up to them and take a seat. She focused her eyes on Luna.

"You're the girl that beat the crap outa Ted right?" she asked. Luna nodded. "I heard you were a demon. Greet work." She applauded.

"Thanks, Jun right?" Luna said.

"Yep, that's me. Never thought a freshman would have the guts to beat Ted. He's crazy."

"Well, things happened that I don't want to happen again. Hey do you know who those with Ted are. I know Shadow, and I've seen Tabitha."

"Oh them. People see them as the resident evil alliance in the school. We have a lot of villains, but they are considered higher on the ladder. You know Tabitha a little I guess. She's a thinker, plans things out and take leadership roles often. She believes in survival of the fittest, but does anything to further herself, even killing another. She typically plans their movements. The other guy is Nick. He's a true psycho. Sometimes he's a hero, other times a villain, though he leans more to the villain as of late. In fact most think he's only a villain now. He considers himself Roberts rival as head villain of the students. His powers are the ability to explode any part of his body and regenerate it. He is the true leader, but typical does as Tabitha says."

"Wow, a villain rivalry." Alex said. "That must bring some good fights."

"It does, though Robert always wins. So you guys entering the contest?" Jun asked. They nodded. "Cool, so am I. Good luck to you."

Luna was better by Science class, no longer crying. She was however closer to Alex than usual. Cooper noticed this, smiled to himself but said nothing. They were working on converting lead into gold this time.

"Wow, this isn't as easy as I thought." Cooper said.

"Of course not. We need a philosopher's stone, and I don't know who to make one." Luna complained. "How are we going to do this?"

"I don't know. Hey Andy looks like he has something." Alex said. They observed him and saw him electrifying a liquid solution. He then pulled out a powder and emptied it. Taking a set of tongs he pulled the lead out, and to everyone's eyes it was golden. He smiled and took another lump of lead. He dropped it in and began electrifying it.

"How'd her do that?" Luna asked. "Only olip powder and…wait. Olip powder and electricity can be used to make semi-philosopher juice. Clever bastard."

"Hey I know." Alex said, closing his eyes and breathing in. Moment later a spirit popped through their table. "Say hello to Plato."

"Hi." Cooper said. "How's he suppose to help."

"Watch. Luna ask him how to make a philosophers stone." Alex said. Luna complied, speaking perfect Greek. Plato pointed to several vials and powders, and had Luna, who in turn had Alex and Cooper combine them. When they were done a large red diamond stone. Luna held it up, marveling it.

"Thank you wise one." She said. Plato bowed and Alex sent him off. She placed the lead in front of her and willed it to work. Moments later each lump of lead turned to pure, solid gold. Prof. Lazar examined it.

"Incredible, you've made the stone. Even Andrew didn't do it, though he did figure a solution out by himself. Still you called an expert. Wonderful work. Let me see the stone." He held his hand out and Luna gave it to him. "At last, the world will bow before me. Nothing is beyond my grasp. HAHAHAHAHA…wait."

He looked at the stone and it crumbled to dust before his eyes. He nearly fell over.

"What happened?"

"I only made a temporary stone." Luna said. The prof. shrugged.

"Easy come easy go. Well good work class. You have the rest of the time to yourselves." He said, gathering up the gold and putting it in a bag.

"What are you doing with the gold sir?" Cooper asked.

"It's better you don't know" was his answer.

Andy was cleaning his table when Luna came over.

"Hey Andy. It was very cleaver using the philosopher juice. I would never have thought of it." She said, He just nodded. "So are you entering the contest?" Luna asked. Again he just nodded. "You don't talk much unless it's an argument do you." She stated more than asked. To her surprise Andy spoke up.

"That's true. I'm just not talkative. How'd you make the stone anyway?"

"Alex summoned the spirit of Plato. He told me what to do."

"Really. So he's a medium. That comes really in handy."

"Yah it does."

"Um, I have a question." Andy suddenly seemed nervous.

"Go on." Luna said.

"Would you…like to go out, tomorrow?" he asked. Luna looked shocked, and was silent.

"Um…sure. That would be nice." She said and walked back to her table.

Alex and Cooper had finished cleaning when Luna returned. She still held the look of shock.

"You okay Luna." Alex asked. When he got his answer he was not happy.

"Andy just asked me out."

"Really." Replied Cooper. "That cool, right Alex." Cooper looked to Alex. He, however, only had a smile, with his eyes at odd angles. The bell rang and he left, and continued the rest of the day like that, until night when he went to sleep."

**Wednesday**

Cooper hadn't slept much last night. He had been worried about Alex.

"Having friends will make me die of stress" he thought. He walked to Alex's room and knocked. When no answer came he just opened the door. Alex's room was like Luna's, except it had no file cabinet. Along the walls were posters of ghosts and other spirits. On his dresser was a picture of a woman holding him, presumably his mother. Alex was sitting hear his window, looking outside with his eyes half open.

"You okay." He asked.

"I'm fine." Alex snapped.

"You're upset that Luna has a date, aren't you?" Cooper asked. Alex turned sharply.

"No I'm not. I'm happy she has a date, she could use a good time. In fact I'll make sure it's the best date ever." Alex proclaimed.

"You are the reason I'll die early." Cooper said. "You don't have power class today. Come and talk to Colin after class."

They met Luna outside Alex's room and went to class. Nothing happened this day, just plain uneventful. That was until lunch. Again Jun joined them, becoming fast friends with Luna.

"Hey, want to see something funny?" she asked. Ragdolls ears perked up at that. She leaned in.

"I like funny, do it." She almost commanded. Jun laughed then snapped her fingers. It set of a chain reaction. Over at the villain table a large spray of gas covered Tabitha, Nick, and Shadow. Ted looked scared for a moment and whispered 'Run'. The three instantly moved, and every bug Ted held chased them. Everyone nearly fell over laughing. Ragdoll had her head on Jun's shoulder.

"That was genius. So perfect, so well timed, and snap activated. You are an artist." She praised. Jun bowed her head, and then grew a scowl, sniffing the air.

"So who do I blame for that little stunt? You Ragdoll, or the neko." He said in good spirits. Jun glared at him, but he paid more attention to Luna. "Hello Luna, I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine, thank you. I mean for everything, telling me the truth and not letting me get hurt latter. I even have a date tonight." Luna replied.

"That's wonderful. Jun you won't melt my head by looking at me." He said. Indeed Jun was glaring dagger at him.

"Um Jun. Why are you glaring at Mr. Vanders?" Cooper asked. Alex's head had fallen, and he didn't look like he was getting up. Ragdoll decided to answer.

"Well it's kind of obvious, isn't it? He's a dog, she's a cat." Ragdoll said. Mr. Vanders was about to object, but she cut him off. "Canine and feline. Same thing."

"Just go away dog." Jun snapped.

"Be nice Jun." and almost angelic voice said. The all looked behind her to see a woman. She was beautiful, well curved and well endowed. Her hair was waist length and silver, her eyes blood red, her skin paler than the moon. She wore a black dress skirt, white blouse with blood red designs on the, collar and red sequins on the edge of the sleeves with the top two buttons undone, with red pumps. Every single guy in the room was drooling over her, save Mr. Vanders. Several 'ow'could be heard by guys who's ears were pulled be their girlfriends.

"Nice to see you Rin." He said.

"Please call me Ms. Tsukikage or Ms. T." she said. "Now Jun, you know you should not speak to teachers like that. I'll let it go but remember your manners."

"Yes man." Jun said, with a bright smile that returned to a glare when she finished.

"You cater to the girl to much Ms. T" he said.

"At least I don't break girl's hearts each year." She retorted.

"I don't play favorites."

"Listen mutt I don't much care what you think, but never insult my teaching methods."

"Listen Vampira I am not a mutt."

To say the students were surprised would be an understatement. They never saw two teachers argue, much less insult each other in front of students.

"Don't worry, they always do this." Anglea explained. "Something to do with the rivalry between werewolves and vampires."

"You know I'm surprised." Luna said. "You'd think after seeing Kan, Werewolves, and demons like Robert I'd be used to it, but I'm still surprised that vampires are here."

"Please don't bring up that name." Ms. T asked. Luna looked up confused. "Robert's even worse than Mr. Vanders. At least he was turned by natural curses. Robert forced himself to change and became one of the devils. Little monster doesn't belong here."

"Hey now, that's not right." Mr. Vanders argued. "Don't let your prejudice guide you, the headmaster excepted you after all."

"Fair point, well I have to take Jun for a bit. Training for the Contest and all."

"That's unfair." Mr. Vanders pointed out.

"Oh Dosko not at all. I'm just making sure she understands what she must do." And she took Jun away.

Cooper and Alex were waiting for the plant class to start. They were sitting near a transport, today was going to be somewhere different. Luna was at her class now. As they sat Cooper started conversation.

"Look man, everything will be fine. Colin knows what to say all the time."

"I told you nothing's wrong."

"Then why are you here to see him?" Alex was silent after that, that was until Marcus walked by.

"Hey guys, I heard you'd be here." He said. "Um, how's Luna doing?"

"She's fine; whatever happened no longer bothers her." Alex said, somewhat sad.

"I see so…what's that?" he asked pointing into the air. They looked up and saw a phoenix flying.

"I AM THE FIRE GODDESS. KNEAL BEFORE MY MIGHT!!" It proclaimed.  
Marcus was mesmerized by it. As it flew fire fell from above. Alex and Cooper had to jump away to avoid it, but Marcus just let it hit him. He didn't even notice. Finally a large torrent of water hit the phoenix and made it fall. Marcus put his arms out and caught it, revealing a girl, who was Chelsea.

"Wow, Chelsea. What a surprise." Alex said sarcastically. Cooper looked upset.

"Man, you really need help. You're never sarcastic." He said. "Well let's go before I'm late."

They left leaving Marcus holding Chelsea. Even without the flames he was still mesmerized by her. When she came to he was the first thing she saw.

"Hey big guy. Guess you caught me. Thanks." She said.

"Oh,um…not problem. I'm Marcus." He said back.

"I'm Chelsea. You can put me down now." She said with a smile. He blushed and placed her on the ground. "Not that I mind being carried, but I don't want people getting the wrong idea. Let me take you to dinner as a reward. Hope the lunchroom's okay." He nodded and followed her.

Meanwhile Cooper and Alex and just teleported. It was blistering heat, the ground itself burned. Both nearly fell over until some couth them. They looked and saw the wood skinned student holding them up.

"Good of you to make it." Colin called form behind the group. "As you can see we are at the volcano. Don't ask how's there's lava, I don't know. Some of you can't work here, so don't worry. Others well… here's the gist. Sometimes you will be in an area without plants, without the ability to fight back. This is one area. I want to teach you to summon plants even here."

"Um sir, that's imposable." One student said.

"Someone who didn't read the text." Colin said. "Just kidding, that's in later chapters. You'd be wrong anyway. There are plants that survive here; you just have to understand them. Now we are safe on this field of ash, so feel free to let loose."

And they went to it, each trying to summon plants, most failing. Even the ones that did summon failed, as their plants burned to a crisp. Even Cooper couldn't as he could not transform. Colin however came and sat by Alex.

"So Alex, what troubles you?" he asked. Alex sighed, giving in to his discontent.

"Well I don't know." He began. "I was fine, and then Luna was asked out, on a date. Now I should be happy, considering everything, but I'm not. I really don't want her to go. I've also noticed that when she looks at guys I wish she wouldn't. I don't get it." He finished, laughing a little. "What's funny?"

"Nothing, nothing." Colin said. "Let me see. You wish she wouldn't go on this date, and get upset when she looks at other guys. Anything else happen with you two?"

"Well whenever I look at a pretty girl she hits me. And she holds my hand now, even snuggled with me at lunch." Colin again laughed, and Alex looked annoyed.

"Sorry, sorry but I think I know the problem." She began. "Listen and don't get upset. You like her, and I believe she likes you. The holding hands, the hitting, the jealously. It's your first time with these feelings so you have trouble understanding them. It's understandable, just don't freak out. When you get the chance ask her out and see what happens. You'll know when it's time."

"Wow, you really know things." Alex commented.

"Thanks, now if you'll excuse me I have to show these kids how to work this."

Colin called all the class back. And walked to the middle of the ash field. He rose his arms and pulled the air. At first nothing, then the ground shook. Then with tremendous force a giant stalk burst up from under him, lifting him into the air. It was dark red and seemed to pull in heat. Cooper was the first to speak.

"Fire vain." He said. No one else was able to speak; in fact the entire class was silent till the end of the class. Their assignment was simply practice what they learned.

It was nearing eight o'clock and Luna was getting ready for her date. Anglea was helping apply makeup, but otherwise she wore nothing new. It was a simple date. Alex and Cooper were in her room as well.

"So do I look okay?" she asked. She had light black eyeliner, silver lipstick, and slight blush applied. Alex was transfixed. "I'll take that as a yes." She giggled.

"Wow, you look nice" Cooper said after a moment.

"Of course, I did the makeup." Anglea commented. A knock came to the door.

"Okay wish me luck." She said. When she answered Andy stood, his hair neat, looking fresh, but otherwise the same.

"Are we ready?" he asked, Luna nodded. They walked out of the dorms. Alex still looked upset, when she left.

"Are you okay Alex?" Anglea asked.

"No. He's not." Cooper answered for him. Anglea looked confused, but the realization hit her.

"You don't want them to go out, you like Luna" she all but screamed. Alex rushed her and wrapped his hand around her mouth.

"Will you not yell to the whole school." He said through his teeth. He took his hand of and she relaxed.

"Wow, this must be really hard on you." She said. Alex nodded. Anglea looked sympathetic for a moment, and then had a conflicted look, like she was struggling with a choice. "Luna won't like it, but I know a guy that can help you mess the date up." She offered

Alex's eyes shot open, and he turned to her. He was about to speak, but lowered his head.

"No, I won't do that to her." He said. "However I would like to observe the date." He said. Anglea smiled a little.

"Well that's a bit better. To do that you have a few options. You could get a sear to view it, or you could get a transport to the city. The only sear I know is Robert, though know there are a few in the school. I really don't want to see him though. A transport might be easier, I know a guy."

"Let's try Robert first, so I won't be tempted to try anything."

And they were off. After reaching the right wing of the dorms they found his room. It was larger than the others, to accompany his status as a teacher. Anglea looked sick as soon as they came near. Cooper even looked a little scared. Alex knocked on the door, but no answer. As they were about to leave, however, the door burst open with Robert and a giant tentacle sliding out. The sound of a whale filled their ears.

"DA DNA KE" he yelled and a bolt of lightning hit the tentacle, forcing it back. "Back to the cage. No snacks for a week Jake, stupid kraken." He said as he dusted himself off. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I need a favor." Alex said quickly.

"You're the freshman that was with Ragdoll. What do you need?"

"Well…my friend is on a date right now and…" Alex began was cut off.

"You want me to let you watch it right?" Robert said. Alex went slack jawed for a moment then went to question. "I'm a genius remember, plus you're a hero type, messing up a date is not in you. To answer your question, no. I don't watch dates, I end them. Now off with you." He said and went back into his room.

"Well that was pointless." Cooper stated. "What's option two?"

"I said I know a guy right?" Anglea said. "Well let's go see him"

And they traveled to the other wing of the dorms. They could here gears and machines grinding as they past.

"This is the robotics and engineering wing" she explained. "Every technopath, scientific genius, and engineering expert goes here. Let's see, ah Mikes room." She pushed a button, presumably a door bell. Several large footsteps were and the door opened revealing large student, overweight, in black pants, a sleeveless shirt, forging gloves, and large goggles.

"What what what?" he asked rapidly. "Oh Anglea it's you. What can I do for you?"

"Well I need one of your transports. The stealth hover crafts. We need to make a trip to the city."

"I don't know, I'm not really supposed to let anyone take them."

"Please." Anglea asked again, this time with the puppy-dog face.

"OK OK, just stop with the face. Here's the keys." He gave in.

Minutes later Cooper and Alex were heading off to the city, Alex at the wheel.

"Do you know how to drive?" Cooper asked.

"Don't need to, it's on auto pilot." Alex answered, but spun the wheel anyway.

Luna and Andy were in an Italian restaurant, outside tables. They were having a nice time. Unbeknownst to them, however, they were being watched. Alex and Cooper landed moments ago and were watching them through the decorative shrubs.

"This is a nice place Andy. Hope you didn't do too much." She said.

"Not at all. I chose a simple place that fit between cheap and expensive. Figured you like it more."

"You were right. So how is school for you?" she asked.

"It's well and good. Just working with a few friends on a space eater."

"What's that?"

"A device that literally destroys matter. Breaks the laws of physics."

"Wow, you would need a triple polarity diaphragm."

"And a quantum jack, along with chronotron cutters."

"Well if you want to create matter to. How did get that stuff?

"Easy when you go to our school. Full of mad scientists, genius mechanics and the like."

As they talked Alex mumbled to himself. Cooper was looking over the shrubs; Alex grabbed him and pulled him down.

"What's wrong with you? This is a stealth mission."

"Calm down dude. You need to relax." Cooper said back. Alex still looked through the hedges.

"Stupid big words that no one can understand. Why do smart people need to talk like that?" Alex complained.

"Maybe that's why Luna decided to go out with him." Cooper said. Alex looked at him. "He is a genius, not bad looking. Florinasia's words not mine. Smart people tend to like each other."

"I'm smart." Alex replied. Cooper gave him a dead look. "Okay, so I'm normal smart. What is he doing now?"

Andy had gotten up and charged his hands. He shot into the air and drew a giant oriental dragon. Using his powers he moved it, mimicking living motions, around the sky. Luan was clapping and laughing at the sight.

"Wow, he really is cool. How can I compete with that? He has awesome electrical powers, is a genius, and I guess good looking. All I can do is summon the dead, and that creeps most people out. She'll never notice me."

"It's alright." Cooper tried comforting his friend. "She will, and there is someone for everyone. Just take time. Hay take a listen."

They looked and saw Andy and Luna leaving, heading toward a hover bike. Before they got there Luna stopped him.

"I had a great time Andy." She said.

"Me as well." He replied.

"But I have to tell you something. I like you, but not romantically. You have the traits I like but I see you as a friend and rival. Please don't be mad, but I don't date rivals." She looked up and to her surprise Andy was smiling.

"I understand. Thanks for being honest with me." He said. "I think I know who you are into, but that's just a thought. Still friends right."

"Of course."

"Good, now let's get back to the campus. Space eaters don't make themselves, well not in this reality." They both shared a good laugh and got on the bike. They were off to the school with none the wiser. Alex sat with a smile on his face.

"Well that's a relief." He said.

"Just remember to ask her out." Cooper replied. Alex nodded and they returned to the school as well.

**Thursday**

Alex woke up bright and cheerful this day, with pep in his step as some would say. (Hey I rhymed). When he left his room he saw a slightly scared Cooper and a slightly mad Luna.

"Hey guys. What's up?" he asked.

"I know you followed me last night." Luna said. Alex turned immediately to Cooper.

"You told her!?"

"No, you just did." She said. Alex hit his head and Luna laughed. "No I knew you would, you have the typical overprotective friend attitude. Thanks though, for caring. Let's get to class."

Again the day was uneventful, again until lunch when something titanic happened. At least to those of the school it was titanic. Luna, Alex, Cooper, Anglea, Ragdoll, and the new addition of Jun were sitting to lunch. Ragdoll and Jun were discussing pranks when Robert came over, followed by the horde of girls.

"Hello" he said. Jun growled at him, not in attraction but in aggression, "Be quite neko. I have little tolerance for your distaste today." He said.

"Listen half-breed, no you're not even that high…" she commented.

"I really don't care about purebloods. They are arrogant and dying out. You are so limited, never taking in the abilities of others. That's why you perish and we flourish." He commented back. Jun looked ready to attack.

"I will kill you." She said,

"How exactly. Right now only Marcus outdoes me in strength, which includes you."

"Guys stop it!" Ragdoll cried. Both Robert and Jun looked at her and backed away from each other.

"Actually I came to talk with you Ragdoll." He said. She looked at him inquisitively.

"Okay, what is it?" She asked.

"Well, and don't answer right away." He began, taking a breath first, and then flashing a smile. "Would you give me the great pleasure of allowing me to take you out to dinner and other assorted activities the Saturday, assuming the Contest hasn't exhausted you?"

The entire cafeteria fell silent. Every hero, villain, and person in-between stopped moving. Even the sound of crickets fell silent. Food fell from the mouths of people eating; people in midstride with their foot still in the air were still. Even through this Robert smiled, gentle and confident. The only one that seemed to move was Kan, who had walked in and looked around. He noticed to that Robert was the source of the silence. After what felt like an eternity Ragdoll answered.

"Yes, defiantly yes" she said.

"Wonderful. I'll see you after the contest to make the plan. I have to go now so I see you soon." And he walked off. Immediately following his exit time restarted. Each student was talking of the event. The entire horde glared at Ragdoll, looking ready to kill. Before they could act Luna was up, as well as Jun. Luna was in her Yang mode, and Jun had changed completely. Her ears were replaced by those of a cats, she grew a tail, fangs and large claws. Her eyes became slits and she roared.

"Back away if you wish to live." They said at the same time. The horde did, but you could hear them swear vengeance. Luan and Jun returned to normal and sat again. The three seemed confused at the whole thing.

"Why did time stop?" Cooper asked. He looked around, Anglea was twitching, and Ragdoll was in paradise, only Jun looked normal.

"It's simple. Robert asked a girl out." She said.

"Why is that so incredible?" Luna asked. This time Anglea answered.

"Well, he never asks a girl out. He never goes on dates. It sounds like Mr. Vanders, but it's much bigger" she explained. "You see almost every girl here, save evolved, mystical, or otherwise higher beings fall's for Robert. Some of it is natural Demonic charm, but the rest is him. He naturally talks with seduction. The most attractive girls throw themselves at him, even some teachers. The occasional guy had tried. But he always refuses them, he never says why. That entire horde of girls you saw was testament to him."

"He plays it off like a game, but you can't blame him. Demons like him are second only to succubae in charms. I was even attracted to him at first." Jun admitted. "People with powers over men, temptresses, love potions, nothing ever got him to accept a date, he even laughs at some methods. Trust us it's a big deal."

"Wow, that guy really is amazing. Magic, Super physical abilities, power over women." Alex said, almost envious. "At least he said someone was stronger than him."

"A lot of people are." Anglea said. "Super strength is measured in classes here. Roberts a class 3. That means he can lift thirty tons at max. The scale measures from classes 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10 and ends with class X."

"What's class X?" Cooper asked.

"Abel to lift far in excess of one hundred tons." Jun said. "Looks like Ragdoll will be out for a while, let's move on.

The three stood outside the forest. It was three thirty, but today they had Jun with them.

"So this is where you go after school. A nice relaxation place." She said.

"Yah, today's the only day we don't have power courses so we come here and breathing life." Alex said. Jun nodded and leaned back on a tree. After a moment her eyes shot open and she sniffed the air. The three noticed and looked around. Jun leaped to the tree tops for a better attack position. When the person finally entered it appeared to be Kan. Alex, Luna, and Cooper walked up to him and spoke in friendly manners, allowing Jun to calm down.

"Hey Kan, what's up?" asked Alex.

"Nothing my friend." He said with a laugh. "It's odd to call someone that. I don't have many friends."

"Well you have us, that's always a plus" Cooper said.

"He is correct. You can't do much better" Luna confirmed.

"I see. So tell me about this Robert." He said suddenly. "Sorry to change topics so quick, but I've seen few who can halt time like myself. He didn't even use time powers. I find it strange."

"That only because Robert did something unheard of." Cooper said.

"Really, and that was?" Jun took this moment to jump down. Kan drew a staff and faced her. She eyes him up and down, and he her. Jun had to admit he was attractive, and the eye patch added some mystery. She was intrigued. Kan found himself along similar thoughts. He lowered his staff and approached her.

"My name is Kan, pleasure to meet you Jun." he said.

"The same, though how'd you know my name?" she asked.

"Time is my book, and I enjoy skipping pages." He replied,

"That's witty. So how many pages have you skipped?"

"Enough to know that you are as kind and funny as you are beautiful."

"Smooth talker."

"It's what I do. I'm afraid that I must leave. I'll see you soon." And he vanished.

"Hm, I like him."

And they spent the next few hours resting in the woods. When it got dark they all returned to their rooms, taking a sleepless night in expectance of tomorrow.

In the basement of the dorms Nick, Shadow and Ted were moving containers holding the mysterious blue liquid. Shadow had his formless darkness carry it, and Ted commanded his bugs to move them. Nick was stuck using old fashioned elbow grease.

"How are we not being caught?" Shadow asked.

"The boss made a device that blocks out Chris's sight. It will only work for a few hours so we have to get this stuff in place." Nick explained.

"Okay. Another thing. I like substance abuse as much as the next guy but what is this stuff."

"Yah, I want more of it." Ted jumped in. "I want my babies to grow more."

"Listen, all we need to know is that it makes us stronger, and we get paid to move it." Nick explained. "Now shut up and move."

To be continued.

Okay, something's such as the makeup I have little knowledge of. Also The ending isn't that good, but I want to do it in stages. Anyway tell me what you think, and most of all enjoy.


	7. Chapter 7

**I Own Nothing Save the Plot**

**Ch 7 The Dessert Of Time**

It had come, the Friday that started the Contest. All classes had been canceled, every student assembled. Chris stood tall in front of the students, gleefully waiting to speak.

"Hello again my students." He said. "Today is Friday, the first day of the contest. You'll be pleased to know that I've changed the name to Crucible of Infinity. To those that entered you will face dangerous monsters, unbelievable challenges, horrible nightmares, all for our amusement and the chance for the prize. The rest of you, not so much. I want you all to remember, should you feel the need just day uncle and you will be released. Now I wish to present Sir Arthur Kingston."

An elder man walked up, in black wizard robes. His skin was dark, he held a great beard, and around his neck was an odd stone.

"Hello, as some of you know I am the senior magic instructor at this school. I am here to tell you one thing, fear nothing or you will meet horrible end. Also, a new elective will begin starting next week. It is the Basics of the Arcane, for anyone interested in true magic. It will be held along with the Dark Arts course and deals with lighter magic's. Now all contestants get ready, you will feel a slight tingle." He said, and began chanting. Shortly many students were engulfed in bright light.

* * *

Luna, Alex and Cooper all landed in a large dessert. They all fell face first, coughing up large amounts of sand.

"What the hell was that!?" Luna snapped.

"Well it looks like we hit a dessert." Alex Confirmed. "That teacher was a wizard, so we magically teleported. Wonder why."

"Guys, look at the sky." Cooper said. They all looked and saw Sir Kingston looking down."

"Welcome to the dessert of time." He began. "This place holds the mystical sands of time, and all things happen here at once. Your challenge is to find the exit; it is a portal back to the main hall. Be careful for you are not alone. Many villains will try to stop you, and many beasts will hunt you. The challenge begins in thirty of our minutes, so get ready." And he was gone. The three looked at each other then looked around. They were in a small canyon, close to an exit that leads to a vast expanse of sand.

"So any ideas?" Cooper asked.

"Well he said the exit is a portal, one that we have to find. Going onto the dessert would be suicidal. If only we had a map. Not to mention we don't have the proper attire." Luna went on.

"Let's try to reach the top and look around." Cooper suggested.

"Good I idea, but how do we do that?" Luna asked. Suddenly something it her head. Luna turned up and saw a rope. Looking at it with confusion she just barely heard a voice.

"Hey maybe this will help!" someone yelled. She looked up and saw Marcus waving. "Grab on." He said. They all did and in one pull he had them up with him. He was not alone; Samantha and Rachel were with him.

"Hello guys. Alex hey." She said, hugging him in a friendly manner. Luna, glared at the girl, but remained silent. "So you guys signed up for the 'Crucible of Infinity'. That's awesome. Let's work together."

"Alright." Alex said. "That sounds like a good idea. So find anything worth investigation?"

"Not yet, we just heard you guys and threw a rope." Sam said. "So you guys prepared for the test?"

"Yes." Luna interjected, stepping between Sam and Alex. "We have rations, extra water and blankets, toilet paper, the basic hygiene supplies, a few machetes, flint and tinder, as well as paper and chalk." She began.

"Wow, that's prepared." Marcus replied. "I packed mostly the same, but no blankets or blades. I brought a grappling hook and rope, and a compass."

"I just brought the essentials, plus a med-kit. I know Rachel brought binoculars." Sam said herself.

"Hey idiots." Rachel called. She was standing be the edge, looking through her binoculars. "I see an odd glow that way. It goes on for a while; my guess is it's the portal. I also see an oasis about twenty miles to the right."

"Okay, let's go that way than" Alex spoke happily.

"Who asked you?" she snapped. Alex backed down, moving back to Luna and Cooper.

"Come on Rachel, be nice." Sam commented.

"Shut it bimbo." Rachel said back. Sam glared and looked ready to pounce, Marcus had to hold her back. As this went on Cooper was feeling the ground.

"You guys feel that?" he asked. Everyone turned to him. "How long do we have till we start?"

Suddenly the ground shook. Everyone nearly fell over form the force. Behind them the rock floor split and broke. A loud crash flooded the air, followed by a dust plum. Everyone had to guard their faces, and when it cleared they wish it hadn't. Before them was a giant insect, at least fifty feet long, half straight up, half wrapped around. It had incalculable sets of legs, two giant pincers, seven dark green eyes, and a four fanged maw. It opened its jaws, revealing a large hose like mouth, with several sets of teeth going down its throat.

"RAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOR" it cried and dove at the team. They all leaped out of the way, Rachel taking to the sky. It looked up at her for a moment, and then returned to the members on the ground. It aimed at Alex and Cooper first, ramming its pincers into the rock beneath them. They ran, leaping over debris to avoid it. They reached the edge themselves and stopped, turning to face the beast. It moved slower this time, approaching them. Right when it was about to strike and Scream caught it.

"Back off bug" Sam yelled and ran, punching the side of the beast. It roared in pain as it stepped away. It turned to her, eyes enraged. It reared up then roared again, shaking its head around. When they group looked they saw Luna, holding a machete in the beasts back. She leaped off, spun in the air and landed on the ground. The beast dove at her this time, driving its pincer into the ground. Luna leaped before the hit and ran up the arm. The beast pulled, but was held in place. Luna leaped again, for the head and slashed one of the eyes; then stabbing it again in the back, letting her weight pull her down. Alex was enchanted by her movements; he could not remove his eyes. Now it was shaking violently, screaming at the loss of its eye. Luna had landed near Alex and Cooper.

"It attacks whatever hits it. We can use that." She said. Cooper nodded, but Alex was still starring. "Hello, Alex. No time to daydream"

"Oh…right" he said, waking. He heard loud booms from the creature and saw Rachel dropping small bombs on it.

"Take that you pathetic excuse for a centipede." She yelled. She was too high for the beast to reach her, but she held its attention, until a large rock hit its head. All, including the beast turned and saw Marcus holding a large chunk of rock. The beast dove again, mouth wide, this time hitting its target. The dive, however, went off the cliff and landed it the Dessert.

"MARCUS!!" Luna yelled, falling to her knees. They all watched on as the sand fell back to the earth. Then they saw it, the creature struggling with something. After looking closer they saw Marcus holding the beast's jaws back.

"Everyone hold still." Sam commanded. She rose her arms and lifted herself, along with them and brought them to the sand. They landed and could hear Marcus.

"You may be big, but you can't match me in strength" he taunted the beast and, using all his strength, lifted and tossed it over his shoulder. He fell to his knees, tired, as it squirmed around on its back.

"You okay?" Luna asked.

"Yah, but we can't beat it like this. It's stronger than me by size, and your cuts are only pissing it off." He answered.

"I have an idea. You guys think up a plan, I'll hold him." Alex said. He ran toward the beast before they could stop him. When he was near he sat, crossed his legs and breathed. With each breath something appeared behind him. The beast got up and nearly charged, but stopped when it saw what Alex Summoned. Behind him was a pure white, spectral version of the beast. It charged knocking the live beast down. The live beast got back up and struck with its pincer, but it passed right through the spirit.

"Clever, okay I don't know how long he can hold it so let's plan." Luna said. "Okay Marcus and Sam are the only ones that can really hurt him, so they have to beat him down. Rachel, drop bombs on him so he goes after you. Then I'll jump on his back and cut him, distracting him more. You guys have to hit him hard. Cooper see if you can call any plants to tie him. Okay go." She said.

The beast was still struggling with the spirit. It dove again and saw Alex sitting. Acting on instinct is brought it's pincer around and smacked him, sending him flying. This caused the spirit to vanish. Before it could pounce Rachel threw several bombs at its head. As it was distracted Cooper grabbed Alex and pulled him to safety.

Marcus and Sam ran past them, colliding with the creator. Sam jumped up and punched it repeatedly while Marcus jumped behind and slammed the beasts back. The double impact caused it to fall over. Sam and Marcus high-five, but the tail end of the creature stuck them, sending them into the air. It rose again, but Luna was prepared. She leaped to its back and cut into his shell, leaving a circular hole. When she leaped off the beast chased her, not giving a moment to rest. It was moments from reaching her when it stopped. She turned and saw its legs digging to the ground, but still it did not move. Luan ran around it and saw large shrubs rise and wrap around it. Cooper's hands were under the sand and he was sweating heavily.

It was working, the beast did not move, but Cooper looked ready to collapse. Luna kneeled next to him to hold him up. After several minutes he collapsed. Luna held him but the beast roared louder. When she looked it had broken free and faced them. IT was closer than she thought and was on them in seconds. It reared back with its mouth open, and dove. Luna could not move with Cooper in her arms. She smiled a little, excepting her fate. Then she heard it, the sound of an energy beam. A great light came from the beast's mouth, with a gaping hole visible from her perspective, right where she cut it. When she looked through it she saw a girl with feathered wings and light around her arms. She then looked around and saw the beasts head suspended in mid air. Looking behind her she saw Marcus holding it up. He tossed it to the side and she fell asleep.

* * *

Alex woke up to a cave. As he looked around he saw his entire group talking. In the corner he saw Anglea over Cooper, her hands glowing. After a moment she got up.

"Well he's good." She said, wiping her forehead. "He just needs some rest. Oh Alex, you're awake."

"Yah, what happened?"

"She saved us." Marcus said. "That bug was about to eat Luna and Cooper until Anglea shot it through the hole Luna made in its shell."

"Yah, it was just in time." Sam said. She moved close Alex, examining him "How are you sweaty, you took a big hit."

"He's clearly fine. You can stop ogling him" Luna snapped.

"I'm not ogling him, I'm concerned." Sam deafened.

"SHUT UP." Rachel snapped herself. They both got quite after that and went about their business.

"So why are you here?" asked Alex. "Not that I'm complaining, just curious."

"Well when I arrived I wasn't that far from you guys." She began, "I took to the sky to get my bearings and then I heard the sound of battle. I arrived here to see what was happening and I killed that big bug. After that we took all of you to this cave."

"Where am I?" They heard. Turning they saw Cooper get up yawning.

"Will you people stop asking that?" Rachel nearly screamed.

"You really need to stop snapping at people. You even do it to your friends." Sam retorted.

"Shut it." Rachel snapped yet again, and then went silent.

After a little while they all gathered in a circle. Luna had drawn a map of what she saw, adding parts of what Rachel and Anglea told her. She was pointing to various spots.

"Well according to Anglea there is another canyon right here; it provides shade and a relatively safe path to the portal. At least we think it does. Now there is an oasis right here which we should get to so we can fill up on supplies. Then we head for the portal. We should travel by day and make camp at night. Remember to stay in the shade, the sun will kill you." She explained.

They then packed all their things and headed to the canyon. To get there they had to travel through the sand, save Anglea and Rachel who flew above. It was a small trek, yet they were still extremely tired, the heat nearly killing them. Luna and Rachel alone seemed to tolerate it. When they reached the canyon they all nearly fell over, each red-faced.

"Luna, he, he, he. How can you stand this heat?" Alex asked. Luna just shrugged.

"Training, but it's still really hot." She commented. "Okay, rest for a minute then we go through here. The canyon will provide shade for us. Still be prepared, we have no Idea what is in there."

And so they began walking through the canyon. Rachel and Anglea flew near the top to keep an eye out for any danger. In truth the trip was uneventful; nothing attacked them, no environmental hazards. About the only thing that happed was the occasional break by the not so hardy members. Even though nothing happened they all had a sense of dread. The canyon was creepy, with odd points jutting out, large skeletons and webs everywhere. They only one that seemed unaffected was Alex, but most figured his powers helped with that.

They spent the entire day walking through the canyon. It was long, but they were definitely getting closer to the oasis. Luna had Anglea see where the sun was.

"It's about to set." She called

"Alright, we should set camp. Desserts get extremely cold at night." Luna said. Everyone nodded and began to take out their gear, until a rattle was heard. It was followed by a hiss; everyone got into a circle, ready to fight. Luna, Alex and Cooper all held a machete. Marcus and Sam simple took fighting stances while Anglea charged her hands. Rachel took to the air with bombs ready.

They waited, silently; hoping whatever it was would go away. A single bead of sweat went down Coopers face, dropping. Once it hit the ground, they struck. Coming from the sands like fish they rose, giant scorpions, pincers grabbing, all hissing for a meal. They did not approach at first, smelling the air, but moved in before long. Luna leaped into the fray, her Yang mode unleashed. The first she stabbed through the head, leaping to the next and severing the tail. Marcus raced headfirst into the swarm, throwing several in the process. He picked up two and smashed them together. Sam punched one, shattering the shell. One came up behind and attacked with its stinger. Sam performed a spin kick, breaking the end and splattering the contents along the sand. It started melting.

Alex and Cooper were striking wildly at the beasts, not being as well trained, but managed to keep them at bay. Cooper managed to stab one in the eye, and Alex cut off one leg. As it backed away the other converged on it and started to consume it. It let out a horrid scream. They looked around and saw similar happenings around them.

Anglea was blasting away any that came near her, but most kept their distance, only attacking when her back was turned. Rachel threw her bombs, but they only held the scorpions back for a moment. She was being pushed back herself, as one nearly jumped on her in the air. Her back hit something. Turning quickly she saw Alex; he had gotten separated from Cooper. With a smile they stood back to back and each focused on one creature. Alex's eyes went black and one Scorpion stopped. A moment later it turned and stung one of its friends, killing it. The others consumed it, without thought. Rachel just said one word 'attack' and the beast she focused on mimicked Alex's. For a moment they were safe, for their creatures killed others and the other were consumed.

Luna's laugh could be heard in the chaos.

"Come now, surely you can do better." She called, still leaping from beast to beast. She landed and saw Marcus and Sam surrounded. Sam was levitation rocks to make a shield. Marcus was holding two scorpions back as they stung him, but their stingers could not piece his skin. He just laughed it off. In the brief second she was struck by the tail on one, and sent flying. Instead of hitting ground she landed on a large flower. To her right Florinasia was sitting, waving her arms. The Flower had large vines whipping around.

"Hello Luna." She said. "How do you feel? It's quite exciting around you and Alex. He is really charming isn't he?"

"First off that's just creepy, you're a full grown woman and he's fourteen." Luna answered. "Second Coopers his best friend, I believe that would be really uncomfortable. Now shut up and kill them"

"Afraid I can't. This is a dessert, not my specialty. If you noticed these insects are eating this flower at the roots."

"Technically their arachnids." Luna Commented. Florinasia gave her an 'Are you Serious' look and they both leaped off. Landing near the rest. Everyone had returned to the center of the Fray.

"Who's the chick?" Rachel asked.

"Well I am…"

"Name only." Rachel snapped. Marcus was starring at Florinasia, drooling even as Scorpions attacked him. Anglea decided enough was enough and rose about them. She charged her hands and raised her arms, creating a blinding light visible from miles away. The scorpions shrieked and tunneled away.

"Awesome Anglea" Alex said. She nodded and they ran. Upon reaching a cave they entered and Florinasia called a large stub to cover it.

"That should keep us safe for tonight." She said. "Oh by the by I'm Florinasia."

"Hey, where Cooper?" Sam asked. "We didn't leave him did we?"

"No no dear, He is here with us." Florinasia assured. "We have a special connection."

"Okay people we need to set up." Luna said. "Now it gets cold so wrap a lot okay."

"How about we snuggle big guy" Florinasia said to Marcus, who in turn blushed "Oh never mind, Cooper yelling at me. Bye" and before their eyes she transformed back into Cooper.

"What the hell!?" Rachel asked.

"Keep quiet; we don't want any more creatures tonight." Anglea scolded.

"I don't listen to you" Rachel snapped.

"What is your problem, all you do is snap at people" Anglea stated.

"None of your business" Rachel said.

"Both of you shut up and get ready for bed." Luna commanded. Rachel glared but did so.

Everyone gathered their sleeping bags and settled in, but indeed they were still freezing. In the end they had agreed to huddle together for warmth. Sam coaxed Cooper into sharing a bag, Marcus was convinced be Anglea to share, but warned to watch his hands. Rachel prepared for this and had a thermal bag. That left Luna and Alex, and Luna didn't seem comfortable. She was still by herself and shivering. Alex walked over to her.

"Hey Luna."

"I'm not huddling." She stated sharply.

"Listen, I know it's uncomfortable but you're cold, as am I." he explained. "It's for one night, and frankly I care more about your health than your shyness. Now make room." He commended. Luna huffed, but did as he said. Alex entered the bag with her and wrapped his arms around her for warmth. When he was asleep Luna rested her head on his chest.

* * *

In a lab located within the city Several Large containers were full with odd colored liquids. One man was with them, and watching a screen. It showed the dessert of the contest.

"Well, a really good start." He said. He focused on the containers now, the light illuminating his face. It was the samurai Nick and Shadow meet. "This should be ready by the time they finish. So much power, I will have so much power."

To be continued.

Okay, tell me what you think. I hope people are still in character. I will need at least ten reviews before i update again, from different people. So yah, enjoy.


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing**

**Ch 8 The Dessert Part Two: The Pranksters Three, The Oasis, And Relationships. **

Luna was the first to wake. She heard a heartbeat below her and smiled remembering last night. Despite her movements he did not wake. She snuggled to him again, enjoying it when a laugh startled her. Looking about she saw Sam with a bright smile holding back a giggle. Luna glared slightly tried to get out of the bag, only to wake Alex.

"Huh, time to get up?" he asked drowsily. "Ok, let's get up." And they worked their way out. Everyone woke up soon after, Cooper blushing intensely when Sam commented on a 'comfortable' pillow. Anglea and Marcus seemed fine, if a bit uncomfortable. They packed up and continued their journey to the Oasis. Along the way Sam pulled Luna aside.

"So what did you do last night?" she asked, winking her eyebrows. Luna's face went bright red.

"Just slept."Luna said quikly.

"Slept with Alex maybe." Sam replied suggestively. Luna took a look of both embarrassment and disgust.

"We're only fourteen, you're sick." She all but yelled.

"Relax, I'm just teasing." Sam laughed lightly. "It was just so cute when I saw you. You two make a perfect pair."

"Right, look I'm gonna say this once. Stop flirting with Alex and Cooper. You have no romantic interest in them and stand to gain nothing with your charms. Stop teasing them, or else." Luna threatened. Sam just laughed.

"How do you know I have no interest in them?" Sam inquired. "I think they're both cute. Cooper is sensitive and has an inner woman to guide him, and Alex. Well he is warrior of the mind."

"Leave him be."

"Oh you make it sound like I plan to seduce them. Relax, I'll stop flirting, but teasing is just me." Sam said. "And you said him, not them." Sam moved to the group before Luna could respond.

The group reached the end of the canyon after a few hours of travel. At the end was no oasis, though, just more dessert. After straining their eyes they could see a small patch of green. Rachel flew up to check how far it would be.

"Well it looks about five miles out." She called.

"Good, let's go team!" Marcus said

"Like we were gonna turn around." Rachel snapped. "Idiot."

"Okay that's it." Marcus yelled. "I've had enough of you. All you do is snap and be rude to us. We are just trying to get out of this god forsaken dessert, you I tow, and you just insult us!" Rachel took a step back, fear somewhat in her eyes. "If you don't like us you can go off on your own!!" And he stomped off into the sand. Rachel just stood there, then went off by herself and sat with her knees to her chest. Everyone looked at each other, not sure what to do until Anglea walked over. Alex gestured to the others to follow Marcus and they left the two alone. Anglea spoke first.

"You alright?" she asked.

"Do I look alright!?" Rachel snapped.

"I guess not." Anglea "So why do you dislike us?"

"I don't" Rachel snapped. She held sadness in her eyes, looking to the ground the whole time. "I don't want people to get to close. I have things I want kept secret." She said sadly, little more than a whisper. Anglea smiled and put her hand on Rachel's back, gently rubbing.

"I understand, really I do." Anglea Comforted. "Before I came to the school I had to keep my powers a secret. My mother always told me not to use them, and I became afraid to let people in. My father left when he learned of my powers too. But when I arrived on the bus no one looked at me strange. I could let myself loose. Whatever secrets you have we will not judge; I mean one of my best friends is in love with a demon."

"What?" Rachel said "That really puts things in perspective."

"It does, so just let us in. It's okay if you snap, but cut the insults."

"Alright, I'll try." They got up and flew after the group. Everyone stopped when Rachel stepped forward.

"Everyone, I'm sorry." She began. "I know I've been rude, and I have no excuse. I have trouble letting people in, and you've all been kind to me. So I'll try to be nicer, but I snap at people, like or dislike. I hope you can forgive me."

Everyone nodded, accepting her apology. They walked on after that, but it wasn't long till something happened.

"Hey, you guys here that?" Cooper asked. "It sounds like laser fire and gun shots." Everyone listened, and sure enough they heard it. It came from the north; they could see flashes of light and flames. Ignoring their better judgment they headed for the noise.

* * *

Several men were walking through the remains of a ship. It was dead, broken apart and decaying. Each of them was dressed in armor, with several gadgets on them. Some had optical enhancement, others had robotic limbs. Each did have a weapon of some type. One, obviously the leader, called a halt. He pressed a button on his helmet and saw the world in heat. He stepped forward then something flashed before him. He aimed, but it was gone.

"Stay alert." He ordered, turning around. Once he did a shadow dove in, colliding with one of the men and dragging him away before any could react. They all faced the direction it went, but it was gone. They walked forward, but it leaped again, taking another man with it. Each of them fired where it went, decimating anything in their way.

"Sir, I don't think we got it." One said. The leader wasn't listening, just looking around the entire area and switching vision modes to find the creature. He heard a growl and looked up, only to be jumped by the creature, which rebounded of him and hit another man knocking him to the ground. It was a feline creature, female, and feral. It back flipped, catching another man in its teeth and pulling it in the air. When she landed she let go and jumped away again. The leader ran to the man, and called over a medic.

"Sir, he's gone. Not dead, but his pulse is slowing. Check out his neck." The medic said. There was an odd blue bite mark on his neck.

"Leave him. He's done for. Let's find that…do you feel that heat?"

Suddenly a fire ball flew past his head. Cries of 'not again' filled the air. They all fired at the direction the fire came from, but all that happened was more flame. Soon giant torrents of flame came at them, forcing them to run.

They ran around a corner to escape, only missing the flame by centimeters.

"Sir, I think we're in over our head…AHHHHHH" they man screamed. As he spoke he was completely engulfed in flame, began running in circles. The others looked on, fear in them all. Soon a rumble was heard, alerting all of them. They turned in horror, not finding anything. Then from around the same corner they ran out of it came, Giant and enraged, burning bright in the dessert sun, a dragon of purest flame. It roared, sending embers about. The men ran again, as fast as they could. The dragon chased them, engulfing any it could in searing pain. The leader could hear his men's cries, but did not stop running. Soon they came to a large wall, and made a sharp left. The dragons sized did not let it turn; instead it collided with the wall, the force snuffing it out.

There were only five of them left now, and they reached a dead end. They tool a moment to collect themselves, praying for nothing else. The leader looked around, there were skeletons in the area, and oddly enough fleshes parts. On fact on a pedestal was an entire head. He approached and picked it up.

"What's this doing here? Any animal would have eaten it, I'm sure it's not a student." He said.

"Hi there" a voice rang. They all turned weapons ready. Nothing. "I'm right here you know." It said again. It was close, that they knew. "Lower." It said this time. They looked on the ground but saw nothing. "In your hands"

The Leader looked in his hands to find the head looking back.

"Hi". He jumped and dropped it, drawing a pistol and aiming. The head rolled. "Ow, hey be careful, I'm not a toy."

"What are you?" one asked, weapon pointed, like the rest.

"I'd put those away. You don't want to shoot each other." It said. They looked at the head confused, then it eyed to the left. They looked and saw a severed arm holding a rope. Without warning it pulled, the ground beneath them fell away and they dropped into darkness. Their yells could be heard the entire way.

"That was awesome Ragdoll." A voice said. Ragdoll looked up the see the cat creature. It was Jun, come near. Ragdoll's pieces all came together and she stood, dusting herself off.

"Thanks, it was cool when you were all shadow like." Ragdoll replied. "Where's Chelsea?"

"Right here." She called, running around the corner. "So that was the last of them right?"

"Yep that should be…wait. Someone else. Not sure who, the sand messes with my sense of smell." Jun said. Sure enough they were attacked. The swiftness threw sand to the air, blinding them. Someone grabbed Jun and held her, she could not get free. Chelsea lit her palms but a blade was pressed to her neck. Before Ragdoll could react an energy beam went passed her head, she raised her arms in surrender.

"Um, I give up." Ragdoll said, and then the dust settled. Her eyes went wide when she saw Anglea, who had the same expression. Jun was still struggling, repeatedly kicking Marcus as he held her. Chelsea was still, until Luna stepped away. "It's okay, it's our friends."

"Jun you can stop kicking Marcus." Anglea called. Jun looked, nodded and muttered a 'sorry' when he released her.

"Why did you attack us?" Jun asked once free.

"We had no idea who you were. Just trying to be safe." Luna answered. "You can come out now" she called over her shoulder. Everyone else came out.

"Hey guy's how've you been?" Ragdoll asked happily.

"We've been good." Alex told her.

"What have you been up to?" Cooper asked. It was Jun who answered.

"We were being hunted."

"Oh my, buy what?" Sam jumped in. "Oh I'm Sam, a friend of Alex. The other girl is Rachel; she's our, well friend I guess. She likes to snap at people, so don't be offended."

"I DO NOT" Rachel snapped.

"See." Sam said. "The guy that was holding you is Marcus. He knew Alex, Luna and Cooper."

"Yah, I remember him from the first day. So how do you know Alex?" Jun asked.

"We have the same power class, I'm telekinetic." Sam explained.

"That is so cool, just think of the pranks." Jun squealed. She was getting along well enough with Sam.

"Yah it is, oh we got off topic. You were being hunted." Sam remembered,

"Oh yes. Well Ragdoll, Chelsea and I all ended up near each other. We got together and formed a plan. You see Chelsea really isn't bothered by the heat, for obvious reasons, and Ragdolls body was made to withstand harsher climates. Anyway we saw the oasis from our area and decided it would be best to head for it. Then the hunter squad arrived. It was low level, made for category 2 students at best. Still they caught by surprise. They chased us and then we saw this ruined ship. We ran to it and set a trap. They entered and we took them out."

"Wow, that's amazing." Sam clapped.

"I've heard better" Rachel said in the back. "Like ours."

As Rachel told Jun about her teams trip Chelsea approached Marcus. He laughed nervously as she did.

"What's up Marcus?" she asked. "How has the challenge been for you?"

"Easy in truth, nothing could really hurt me yet." He responded

"I'll bet, those rippling muscles are hard as rock." She said, lightly touching them. "I'll be many a girl has felt them."

"No…not really." He said, blushing from the contact.

"Really, well I'm damn surprised." She said. "So how did Jun feel, pretty good I'll bet?"

"I didn't notice." He said back. Chelsea was smiling at him, brighter than usual.

"Man, relax. Take some stress off. You need a massage or something." She said, and forcibly sat him down to one, though she could not move his muscle. "Wow, you are tuff."

As they continued their interaction the others had agreed to travel together. They exited the boat and looked over to the oasis. It was five miles away, and save a few the heat would make the trip unbearable.

"I don't think I can make it." Cooper said, Alex, Sam, Rachel and Anglea agreeing.

"It's just a five mile walk. Come on, what Kind of hero are you?" Jun asked.

"Why walk when you can ride?" a voice asked from the sky. "Up here." It said. Everyone looked up and saw Kan sitting on the boat edge. "Hello my friends, and others" he said dropping to the sand.

"Hey Kan." Alex said. "So you entered the contest to?"

"That is correct." He answered.

"So who was your first day?" Sam asked eagerly.

"Pleasant enough." He answered, with far less enthusiasm. Sam looked slightly put back.

"What did you mean by ride?" Rachel asked, getting straight to the point.

"I mean this boat." He said. She opened her mouth, but he answered before she could ask. "I have the power of temporal manipulation. This dessert both amplifies my power and makes it erratic. I can return this to its original form. Now step back." He said and he rose his arms. He took a breath and instantly the sands shifted, pulling away. Each part of the boat gained brighter color, re grew before them. The pieces rose off the ground and moved into position, then connected. The sound of bending metal and piercing wood filled the air. After only moment's the ship, repaired and ready for travel lay before them. It was large enough for an entire crew to fit on, with plenty of extra space.

"Everyone board now, I can keep for only so long. The sand will shift it before long." He said. They boarded, Kan in the center, Luna at the wheel, and Marcus underneath near a large gear. Chelsea was with him.

"Okay, they said you have to turn this to move the ship. This gear will move a propeller, and since you have super-strength it should be easy. Now you should probably take you shirt off, or you'll sweat to death." She explained. He nodded took his shirt off and began pushing the gear. Chelsea stayed for the show.

Above deck Alex, Cooper and Sam were moving large barrels and cannon around, making the ship as safe and convenient as could be. Anglea and Rachel flew to the top of the mast, both acting as the eyes of the ship. Luna had turned for the oasis. Meanwhile Jun was speaking with Kan.

"So did you have a hard time here?" she asked.

"No, I am very content here. Time is my book, and this is chapter one." He answered.

"I see, well that's good. So tell me about yourself." She said, earning a smile from Kan.

"Well I won't tell you everything, but I can say some." He began. "I was born with my powers like most. I didn't have real control at first and people feared me. Eventually I had to leave my old life, I became distant from people. I heard about the school in passing and checked it out. The headmaster has some of the greatest minds on temporal physics, not to mention time wizards. Those guys are cool." He said.

"We have those, I had no idea." She replied.

"You should ask your Friend Robert, he know all things magic." Kan Commented. Jun instantly got sour. Kan noticed. "Have I upset you?"

"No, it's just Robert. I don't like him. He's a devil, literal and figurative. He took his power, didn't earn it and wasn't born with it. He's not natural." Jun responded

"You'd be surprised. He may have simple unlocked his demonic heritage." Kan commented. Jun looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I guess I never thought about it. Maybe I should think less about that stuff; I mean we are technically related."

"Really, how's that."

"Well were both demons. He is western devil, I am Japanese neko youkie. While we don't have any family relations all demons trace their ancestry to the dark ones. Despite his methods he is a demon. I still don't like him, but I think I'll let go of the pureblood thing. I mostly do it because of Rin." Jun explained.

"Your mentor correct?"

"Yes. Hey, I smell fruit."

"Ah, we have reached the oasis."

* * *

The oasis was large, full a great fruit trees and a large lake. Once they arrived each person immediately got off and began to fill their canteens and collected food. Marcus brought out several barrels.

"Okay guys, we have no idea how far the portal is." Luna called. "Kan said he can keep any food and water we get fresh. So fill up." And they did. Anglea and Rachel flew to the free tops to grab whatever they could, Cooper commanded plants to shake fruit down and funnel water into the barrels everyone else just dipped buckets into the lake and emptied them into the barrels. When they had finished they decided to take a break at the oasis to refresh themselves. They kept the barrels with them, for Kan was right and as soon as he got off the boat it decayed to ruin. They split into two groups to bath.

**(Authors note: I will not get too graphic, so only light description with some funny, yet sexy comments/actions by Chelsea. So you sickos looking for more, sorry to disappoint, but lemons and limes aren't my forte.) **

**Girls**

"Man it feels good to bathe." Anglea called. Most nodded.

"Yah, I've had sand in places you wouldn't imagine." Jun said. "You know, I have no idea why other cats don't like water."

"It makes their fur frizzy." Luna stated. "Well that's what I heard. I'm not positive."

"Can't you just enjoy the bath without talking?" Rachel said. "Hey does it feel warmer to you."

"Oh that's lust Chelsea." Jun said. "Her body temperature is a lot higher than normal. Give it enough time and we'll be in a sauna."

"Where is she, also where Ragdoll?" Sam asked.

"Right here." Chelsea called. They looked and saw her leaning on a rock, half submerged in the water. "Just enjoying the view." They looked confused, save Rachel and Luna.

"She's checking us out." Rachel stated. "I mean come on, it's obvious." A collective 'ew' sounded, to which Chelsea laughed.

"Can you blame me, you're all so hot." Chelsea said. "I mean Jun is full figured, well muscled with a nice rack, and an interesting birthmark on her chest. Sexy, I envy Marcus for being able to feel her."

"Hey"

"Then Anglea, oh she is a pure angle, slim but curvy. A solid B, so alluring. And Luna, she's so young but well formed. She is curvy, if a little thin"

"Stop checking me out. I'm only fourteen." Luna cried out.

"Rachel and Samantha. Only slight curves, but Sam has the whole mysterious vampire look, and Rachel has the bad girl appeal. I'm a truly blessed." Most looked creped out after she finished.

"Well now that I'm totally creped out where Ragdoll?" Anglea repeated her question.

"Okay guys, I'm coming in." Ragdoll called. "Don't freak okay, I will look odd." And she came walking in, slowly. When they saw her they were all shocked. She was covered in stitched as scares. Not just her limbs, but each part of her looked stitched together; her entire body was an amalgamation of different parts. They were silent as they looked; Ragdoll started fidgeting under their gaze. That was until Chelsea approached her.

"Wow." She said. "Just wow. You're the sexiest one here. Full curves, like a full woman." She then came up swiftly and squeezed Ragdolls chest. Ragdoll was too shocked to react. "These are huge, a D at least."

Ragdoll screamed and punched Chelsea, sending the poor girl flying. Chelsea rose out of the water, anger apparent.

"What the hell?" he yelled.

"You squeezed my chest, what do you expect?"

"It was just a touch, it's not like I played with them."

"What is your problem?"

Chelsea looked almost hurt at the last part.

"So it's a problem to be bi." She questioned. "I thought you accepted this kind of stuff." The entire group went silent, thinking of what to say when they heard a rustle. Alex and Marcus had come from around the bush.

"Everything okay?" Alex asked.

"Yah we heard screams…oh no." Marcus said.

Each of the girls, including Chelsea was mad. Luna had shifted to yang mode, Jun entered her demon form, Chelsea and Anglea charged their hands, Sam, Ragdoll and Rachel cracked their knuckles. They didn't see it but somehow Marcus and Alex were in the air, falling back to their bathing area.

"Well that's that." Jun said. Then turned to Chelsea. "Look Chelsea, we're flattered that you find us attractive, and we accept you for you, but it's a little uncomfortable for us to be felt up and checked out by a girl."

"I understand, I'll stop. I like Marcus more anyway." She responded and they all shared a big laugh. They then heard another rustle and prepared to attack, until Florinasia appeared. As per usual Chelsea checked her out to.

"Hello, they felt I should come over, seeing I'm a woman. So anything happen?" she asked. Jun and Ragdoll starred at her. "What, oh right. You've never seen me. Well I'm Florinasia, Coopers other half. From what I can tell a little experimenting went on here."

"You'd be right." Luna said. "Turns out Chelsea is into girls and had fun with Ragdoll, to which she didn't respond well."

"I see, well you can't blame Chelsea. Ragdoll is almost as attractive as me. Give her a few years and she'll be in my league. But I think it will be too late."

"What do you mean to late?" Ragdoll asked.

"I think you know exactly what I mean." Florinasia replied. Ragdoll still looked confused.

"She means you're going out with Robert." Luna stated. "From everything I've gathered the fact that he asked you out means he plans to stay with you. And we all know you want that."

"Wait, she's the girl Robert asked out?" Chelsea asked, nearly jumping. "Well I'm not surprised. He will have a lot of fun with her." She said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Will you stop that." Ragdoll said.

"It's true." Rachel said. "All guys think about is sex. Robert is a male demon; He is even more focused on it."

"If that's true why didn't he go out with any girl his entire time at the school?" Sam asked in Roberts's defense. "He's had plenty of girls throw themselves at him. I think even Ms. T did, but that was a faculty party and she had a lot to drink."

"Yep, she has always hated that day." Jun said. "She will literally attack you if you bring it up. She had to limit her drinking to half the amount so it never happened again."

"Wow this is fun." Florinasia stated. "I can't remember the last time I had any 'girl time'."

And they went on, relaxing in the water, now a calming hot thanks to Chelsea. Luna had even shifted to her Yin mode.

**Guys**

The guys were much less active then the girls, simple sitting for a soak. Cooper was the only hesitant one.

"Come on Cooper, We're all friends. It's not like we'll make fun of you." Alex encouraged. Cooper stayed back, but eventually came forward. As he walked Alex saw scars on his back. "Dude what happened to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Cooper answered. Alex nodded.

"Alright, but if you do I'm right here."

They walked into a pond, smaller than the girls but still large enough for them to have room. Kan was meditating, legs crossed in the water. Marcus was leaning back on some rocks.

"So Kan, tell me about yourself." Marcus said.

"I am a student, a senior though this is my first and last year. I have power over time." He said without opening his eyes. Marcus looked at him oddly.

"You don't like people much do you?"

"I have no ill feeling toward anyone, I'm just distant."

"Hey that sounds like a good hero name. Distant." Marcus said.

"Hm…I believe you're right" Kan agreed.

"So you seem friendly with Jun. Anything you wanna tell me." Marcus asked in a friendly manner.

"Jun is…special." He began. "I feel a connection to her, something that makes wish to be near her. I don't know what, but it is odd. Funny, I understand the concept of time, warping it, changing it, the consequences of time manipulation. All things most people cannot understand give infinity but a girl perplexes me."

"That's how women are man. You know anything, but they will always confuse us. I guess Cooper has an advantage over all guys there." Marcus commented.

"I believe you are right. So tell me about Chelsea." Kan said.

"I don't know, she's funny athletic, not afraid to get dirty." Marcus explained. "She's wonderful to look at, and she doesn't hurt me with her touch which more for her sake than mine. She does embarrass me sometimes though, and stars at me a lot."

"Looks like we have very different situations. I do advise you carry protection." Kan said. Marcus looked at him oddly. "I mean no offence but she has…spirit when it comes to the flesh, I see you in various situations in the future. I won't tell you what so be prepared. And that leaves Alex and Cooper. How are your endeavors in the field of love?"

"What?" Alex asked, Cooper said the same.

"Somehow we got to talking about relationships. Alex I can tell you have feeling for Luna. I suggest you wait."

"Wait on what?"

"Well if you haven't noticed you two are more developed physically than most people your age. We live in times of temptation, so be careful."

"What, man we're only fourteen. What do you think of us?" Alex snapped.

"My apologies, I'm just being helpful. And that leaves Cooper."

"I'm afraid I don't have someone I like yet." Cooper replied.

"You will, I see a hard choice in your future, something involving a woman. But it's blurred." Kan said.

"What are you, a fortune teller?" Marcus asked.

"You insult me, I'm far better at seeing the future than them." Kan replied. Before he could continue a loud Scream pierced their ears.

"That sounded like Ragdoll." Alex said.

"We should check it out." Marcus affirmed.

"I wouldn't do that were I you." Kan warned. They ignored him and went to the girls. "Three, two, one."

"AHHHHHHH" Alex and Marcus yelled, hitting the pond head first. They rose unhurt, Save for a bump on Alex's head.

"Cooper, you should see them. Make sure their okay." Kan said.

"But,"

"You can become a woman correct. Just change and go over." Kan said. Cooper nodded, picked up a fallen leaf and transformed. What was odd thought was that Florinasia was naked, only covering herself with her arms. She looked at the guys, acting innocent

"My my, I didn't know this was that kind of relaxation." She almost purred "Three of you and little me, I had no idea. So do we go at one or in order." She winked. Marcus and Alex just starred at her; even Kan was blushing, though he kept his eyes on the water. "Looks like you're all happy to see me." She commented, causing all three to cover themselves. She laughed. "Relax, I'm just having fun." She said with a wave of her arm, stopping mid wave when she realized what she did. Marcus fell over, Alex had a nose bleed, and Kan, well just got redder. "Opps, sorry. I'll go see the girls now." And she left.

* * *

After a few hours of relaxation they had packed up their gear, Kan remade the boat and they boarded. Everyone resumed their positions and they were off. The only problem was that it was nearing Night. As the Sun set Luna called Sam to take the wheel and she went to the bow. She stood there looking at the sunset. Alex noticed and walked over, standing next to her.

"It looks nice." He said. Luna nodded, still looking. "It kind of reminds me of, well…you know, you."

"Really?" she asked turning to him "How so."

"It is pretty to look at." He began. "And it…is bright like you, and then shifts to …a grey color. Then it's dark. He passing of the day reminds me of you."

"I never thought of that." She said, looking back out. Alex looked with, her almost not noticing her move closer to him, putting her arms around him and resting her head against his chest. They stood like that for a long time, till Kan called them and said it was time for bed. No one argued and they all went to their cabins.

To be continued.

* * *

Okay, I should have everyone else in next chapter. This was mainly for giggles with the oasis. Now I Just need to know if I have to bump up the rating. I don't plan on getting more graphic, if you can call this graphic, but it takes place in high school. So personal opinions. One more thing, I only got 9 reviews. I'll cut you slack because I like this story, and apparently most do but I'm serious now. Ten reviews or no Ch 9.


	9. Chapter 9

**I OWN NOTHING**

**Before I begin I must speak. I feel that I have offended people with my demand for reviews. I would like to say I'm sorry, I was simply trying to make sure the people who submitted characters were reading and making sure I did not bastardize their characters. So Again I apologize for any offence. I will no longer need a requirement and will update when my chapters are done. Now On with the story.**

**Ch 9 The Dessert Finale: The Sand God, The Showdown , First Loss.**

Alex woke first, rubbing his eyes. He shared a room with Cooper, who woke up at the same time. Kan had elected to take his own, and each of the girls took a room. Chelsea had forced Marcus to share hers, to which he tried to refuse, but she broke him. Alex left his room, Cooper went back to sleep. He walked onto the deck, looking out to the desert. It was quite, only the wind whistling in the air. He smiled, taking it in. The dessert was quite nice when he wasn't fighting for his life.

His quite was disturbed by the opening of a door. He turned to see Marcus walk out, looking tired.

"Hey Marcus. Sleep well?" he asked.

"Well enough. Chelsea is very, very aggressive." He said.

"So, did you…you know?"

"No, we aren't that far yet. I didn't even know she liked me till yesterday." Marcus said. "It's weird, but we bonded really fast. So why are you up this early?"

"I like it." Alex began. "My mother always woke me up early to see the sun. It's nice. Before everyone else gets up its quite. You don't notice it, but the spirits around us are always awake at sunrise. It hasn't been this clear to me for a while."

"Really, all I see is sand." Marcus commented.

"To you a dessert is only harshness, sand and death. But death is my way. I see beauty in it, mystery and fantasy." Alex explained. He heard clapping. They turned and saw Kan exit the ship.

"Poetic, well spoken my friend." Kan said. "Rarely do I ever find something like that."

"I guess you like to get up early." Alex replied.

"Early, late. To me it's all the same." Kan said. "But no I just woke to make sure the day went smoothly. I can never tell here. We both find wonder in this dessert Alex. To me it lets me see all things, all paths that we can take. Problem is I can't see which we do take. With so many overlapping events I can't see what leads to what."

"That must be annoying." A female voice said. They turned to see Jun outside, sitting on a railing. "Hey Marcus, Chelsea is looking for you. Said she missed the warm slab of meat in her bed. What did you do last night anyway?"

"Nothing worth mentioning. Guys I'm gonna get some breakfast fist than get to the gears." Marcus said reentering the ship.

Before long everyone had woken up, though Chelsea stayed below. They took up their previous positions. Rachel was more open today, talking more.

"So Anglea, who'd you get in with the group?" She asked.

"It wasn't anything special." Anglea began. "Alex, Luna and Cooper were one of my classes. After I used my powers one day they said high. Being a naturally kind person we became friends. I was already friends with Ragdoll and Jun Joined our group recently. Marcus I only recognized from the first day."

"Yep, just had to laugh at Chris. Always have someone, and for some reason Shadow never learns." Rachel said. Anglea immediately took an annoyed look. "What I say?"

"Nothing, I just hate hearing his name." Anglea answered.

"Who, Shadow?" Anglea nodded in response. "Wow, your just like Jun with Robert." And again Anglea looked annoyed. "Him too, who would've thought that the schools 'angel' would have so much hate in her. You must like one of them."

"What!!?" Anglea all but yelled.

"I may not be a genius, but I can see the signs." Rachel began. "You're the goody goody girl that can't stand chaos or evil. Shadow and Robert fill these rolls respectively. Robert has the rich charmer attitude, while Shadow has the bad boy attribute. However I have to guess Shadow, as Robert is already taken by Ragdoll and she is your friend. Plus his is a demon, you an 'angel'. Also Shadow is your opposite, and Opposites attract."

"Where do you people get these ideas?" Anglea asked. "I have not feeling for Shadow whatsoever."

"Then why deny so fiercely?"

That argument continued for a time, while down below Ragdoll was hammered with questions. Sam and cornered her, along with Luna who had Alex take the wheel.

"So how did you get Robert to ask you out?" Sam began.

"Sam, leave her alone." Luna pleaded, still in her yin mode.

"Not on your life. A girl attracts Robert and you expect me not inquire. So what did you do? Demonic scents, dark magic, slip him naked photos?"

"What, no!!" Ragdoll snapped. Seriously I did nothing." But Sam wasn't listening.

"No, all those have been tried." She said in thought. "Well I guess it's not important. So what will you do?"

"What do you mean?" Ragdoll asked.

"What I mean is how you are going to prepare. First dates are always the most important."

"Not sure, never really dated." Ragdoll admitted.

"What! How is that possible?" Sam said, shocked. "You're gorgeous, voluptuous who wouldn't date…" Sam shut up quickly when she saw the pain in Ragdolls eyes. Luna noticed to, and placed her hand on Ragdolls back."

"After you became the way you are people were unkind. They saw you as weird, no boy was interested. The ones that were had only one thing in mind." Luna said sadly. Ragdoll nodded. "I'm sorry, but look at the bright side. You go to a place where people except you and you have a date with the guy of your dreams."

"That is true" Ragdoll said, still somewhat sad. "But how do I know. I mean I defend him, but he is evil. How do I know he really wants a relationship?"

"It's okay to have doubts." Luna explained. "But I feel you have nothing to worry about. Not to be rude but fully formed women, more so than you're self, have thrown themselves at Robert. If he was only after sex I doubt he ignore all girls and only ask you out."

"Your right." Ragdoll agreed. "So what should I do?"

"Simple." Sam jumped in. She was now glowing with happiness. "He's rich, so expect to go someplace fancy. Also put on dark makeup, I sense Robert is into dark chicks."

"Well you can't get much darker than me. I'm a Prankenstein." Ragdoll declared. They all laughed at the Joke. Then the ship came to a swift stop, followed by a yell.

"What did you do?" Luna asked Ragdoll. Ragdoll tried to look innocent.

"Why are you asking me?" She asked. Luna just raised her eyebrow. Ragdoll sighed. "Okay, point made. It was a little something me and Jun planned. Watch."

Sure enough the door to the lower deck swung open, Marcus running out naked and hiding himself. Right after him was Chelsea with a camera and whistling.

"Awesome, this is a good day." She called.

"I swear if I find those on the internet you're dead." Marcus said back.

"No way, these are for my eyes only." She replied.

"Seriously stop chasing me." He called.

Everyone watched as they ran around the ship, until Kan snapped his fingers. They stopped mid run. He approached Marcus, picked him up and took him downstairs. When he returned, less than a minute later the ship was moving again.

"He has pants again. Please refrain from pranks like that for the remainder of the trip." He asked. It took only a moment for everyone to burst out laughing. It stayed like that for a moment until Cooper noticed something in the dessert.

"Hey guy's. Look over there." He pointed. They did, and saw a large sand storm. It was approaching fast.

"Everyone, brace yourselves. Tie down anything loose." Luna ordered. "Ragdoll you better get inside. Jun you'd better get down and help Marcus push. She nodded and headed in, but something caught her eye. She looked over into the storm and saw a white face, a face laughing as if it had will and caused the storm. Her eyes shot open and she called everyone.

"Guys we have another problem." Everyone turned to her. "That's not just a sand storm, that's Tabious." Sam, Rachel, Anglea, Ragdoll, and Chelsea's eyes shot wide open.

"May I ask why that's a problem?" Kan asked.

"Tabious is also called the Dessert god." Jun said.

"He has power over the sand." Sam added.

"He cannot be hurt physically and is virtually immortal." Rachel continued.

"And we're in a dessert where he's at his strongest." Ragdoll said.

"Even you can't match him here Kan." Jun said. "While you control time, he is one with the sands of time. While I can't say what it does to his powers it's a safe bet that time powers won't affect him."

"And by the looks of it he brought his entire band with him." Anglea added. Indeed yells of excitement could be heard off in the distance. They all looked over and saw several people sliding toward them on boards fitted to harness wind over the sand.

"Okay, Jun get down there and help Marcus push the gears. I don't think we'll outrun him but we should move as fast as possible. Rachel and Anglea stay down here with us. Everyone else get ready to fight." Luna ordered. They did as she said, and in good time for the band was on them in moments. Hooks clamped onto the rails of the ship as they pulled themselves up. The first few were easily knocked away but one just leaped over them. He was tall, lean, in sleeveless military fatigues. Spines grew from his arms and he fired at the crew. Sam put up a field to block them, but it was distraction enough. Several others boarded the ship. Luna took them, leaping into the fray. One tried to punch her; she ducked under and side kicked his ribs, back flipped away and bringing her feet to the chest of another. Anglea fired her beams rapidly, knocking away any that approached her, but she could not put enough force into them to knock them out. One snuck up behind and grabbed her, holding her in the air. Before he could do anything else he was stuck and fell to the ground. Kan stood behind him, rod in hand. He began striking the attackers, each precise swift strike to a vital area. They fell like ants.

Chelsea blasted hostel after hostel, burning them. Soon she became surrounded, and they moved in. She smirked, and snapped her fingers. The men looked at her oddly, but soon started sweating. Not long after they began screaming, some jumping off the boat in pain. The ones that stayed burst into flame, With Chelsea laughing at them. She looked around and saw several get thrown into the air. Looking for the source she found Cooper sitting on a giant venous fly trap. It was picking up enemies with vines and dropping them in its mouth. Cooper looked sick, but kept his composure for the fight. Rachel was having the hardest time, as she ran out of explosives. Then she took a moment, backed against the wall, and her eyes turned violet.

"You want to protect me." She stated. The attackers near her looked at each other and turned, striking their own allies. Rachel just leaned back and let them do the work. Alex was repelling attack while steering the ship, not easy. One came up behind him, Alex spun with a kick, catching the attacker in the jaw. He did not stop the spin, hi leg caught the wheel between two hold and held it in place. Another came and Alex pulled his foot loose, spun again, this time holding the wheel with his hand, and back handed the person sending him over the edge. Before he could move three more assailants were upon him. He was about to react when something flew overhead. He looked up and saw Luna, he leg outstretched, kicking one assailant in the face. She landed to her knees, spun sweeping the legs of the next assailant. As he falls she brought her elbow to his chest, grabbed his color and flipped over him kicking the last assailant over the railing and used her momentum to hurl the other overhead.

"You alright?" She asked with a smile. Alex just starred at her, but shook his head with a smile as well. He looked over and saw the attackers all but weeded out. Sam had finished the last with a smack to the head. They all looked up a cheered, until they were shadowed. Looking up they saw him, Tabious. In the battle he had gained on them, and now threatened to consume them. Anglea fired a powerful blast, hitting the face and scattering it.

"HAHAHAHA" it laughed. "Is that all you can do?" and he sent tendrils of sand at the ship. Anglea and Chelsea fired at them, severing and turning them to glass. Cooper had his plant whip back at them. Sam would hold cannonballs with he mind and punch them, sending a flurry of shots at Tabious. Kan, Luna, Ragdoll and Rachel took it upon themselves to aim and fire the cannons. It kept Taboius at bay, but had no real effect. In fact with Chelsea burning the sand to glass it feel on them, razor sharp and deadly.

"We need a plan. We're gonna run out of cannonballs soon, Marcus and Jun will get tired eventually. That doesn't matter if these glass shards kill us first." Alex thought to himself. As he looked around he got an idea. "Chelsea get to rear of the ship. You need to burn as hot and powerful as you can, but make sure you aim behind us and don't melt us."

"That's brilliant, good thinking Alex." Luna complimented. Chelsea did as instructed. She got the rear, stood on the rail and blazed. She was completely engulfed in fire, her voice echoing.

"I AM THE FIRE GODDESS. BORN OF TIME, OF THE ELEMENTS. YEH DESSERT GOD, YOU SHALL BURN!!!" She called. Using all her might she fired. The sound of a rocket engine pierced everyone's ears, and they were off. All that was left behind was a giant wall of glass. The crew had to tie themselves to stay attached to the ship. When Alex looked behind to say stop, he immediately swore"

"Damn, what does it take?" He asked. Behind them giant torrents of sand still followed, though no longer a storm. It now moved like a snake, twisting and turning to keep up. Alex looked in front weaving the ship in an attempt to evade the sand.

The chases seemed to last forever, and they all could feel the strain from the speed. Alex was about to let go when he saw a rock face. Past it he saw a canyon. He realized that they would have to enter it now, but they were too fast.

"Chelsea stop, stop now." He called. Chelsea turned confused, but nodded. She deflamed and grabbed the railing. Several of the team screamed when they saw the wall. Alex turned hard left, almost tearing the ship in two, but he made it into the canyon. It was still all sand, but it got tight. They were slowing considerably by the rocks. Before long the sand serpent was above them, looking down. It dove, and everyone put their arms up in fear, but something happened.

The serpent dove, faster than could be seen. It was like a drill, then brook. Something had stopped it, forced it to flow away. Pulling back its head was gone, but still it roared in anger. They all looked around, wondering what happened. They saw a figure float down. Sam was the first to recognize her.

"Hey, it's Alyson. Alex, Rachel its Alyson." She called. But had little time for much else. The serpent re-grew its head and stuck. Alyson did not move, and was swallowed. Everyone watched in horror, until she appeared again, through the 'neck' of the serpent. She landed on the ship, perfectly fine.

"Everyone alright?" She asked.

"Yah we're good." Cooper answered. "How'd you stop him so easily?"

"I'm a senior kid. We are a lot more powerful than others. Still he's not done. I can't keep him at bay for long, not here." She said. "So make a plan for us to get away. My friend will keep him busy."

Alyson was correct; the serpent rose up high again. It was about to strike when thunder sounded. The sky darkened and more thunder. All looked up and a bolt of lightning struck, piecing the serpents head, sending glass shards everywhere. Alyson had a shield up to prevent any harm. Looking back up they saw something incredible. Coming form the clouds was a figure, lowering like a god. It glowed an electric blue; the smell of ozone filled the air. It looked human, just glorified in electricity, long flowing electrical locks.

"NONE CAN STOP ME IN THE DESSERT." Tabious called. The being of lighting gave no response, just another bolt. Again Tabious shattered and reformed.

"Okay, we need a plan. Something to stop him." Alex said. He looked around; hoping something in the environment could help. Looking before him his eyes opened wide. Several spirits flew about, all different shapes and sizes. He smiled. "I have a plan, but we need this ship to move. Alyson can you and Sam move the ship to wider ground?"

"Yes, it shouldn't be hard." Alyson answered.

"Is there something you see that can help us?" Sam asked.

"Yes. Kan I will need to halt time for just a moment on my signal. You understand." Kan nodded. "Good."

Not a moment too soon. Tabious shot upward, with the god shooting down. He hit Tabious, but Tabious spread out and engulfed him. In only moments the sand was blown away with incredible force, lightening emanating from the god, storming out. However in his outburst the god did not notice the stray sand. It formed a large fist and stuck his face, forcing him to plummet. Before he hit the ground Cooper's plant caught him and lowered him.

"Guys, its Andy." He said. Indeed when the electricity was gone Andy lay on the deck. But they had no time for pleasantries. Alyson and Sam lifted the ship and started moving it. Tabious was too busy laughing at his victory. When he noticed it was too late. The ship had reached wide enough ground to move at top speed and was off. Taboius chased them again.

"Okay Kan, three, two" Alex counted. "one." And Kan snapped his fingers, halting time for only an instant. Everyone looked back, but nothing happened. Then a large chunk of Tabious flew out, followed by another. Soon they became visible. Giant serpents, insects, and birds, all spectral began attacking Tabious. He could not hurt them and was so detained.

"Awesome." Luna called. "How'd you plan that?"

"Simple, I could see the spirits in this canyon. It's a necropolis. Since even they are bound by time I had Kan halt time. When they could move again they would collide with Tabious and attack. Truly I didn't know if they would attack, but everything we've met was hostel so I figured…"

"So you based a plan for our lives on a hunch?" Ragdoll questioned. Alex nodded. "Cool."

"Um guys. Check this out." Luna called. They turned to her. She was kneeling by one of the attackers. "These guys are students." He had the same blue fluid that Ted had when she beat him. Alex gave the wheel to Kan and checked it himself. He rubbed his fingers in it and sniffed.

"What is this stuff?" he asked aloud. "It smells like tergeat."

"What's that?" Rachel asked.

"Tergeat is a special fruit with mystical properties." Kan said. "When consumed it amplifies the abilities of the eater."

"Scientists have tried to make it for years." Andy said, waking up. "But they never were able to replicate it. They only way to gain the amplification is to eat the fruit. Cutting it, draining, dissecting, anything will make it useless and rot instantly. These guys probable got a sample, but it didn't work out."

"Still we should keep this for investigation." Alex said.

"I have equipment in my room." Luna said. They put the fluid into a vial and sailed on.

* * *

**Four days later.**

Nothing else had happened since the chase with Tabious. They team had just sailed, and they were getting board. It wasn't till mid day that they noticed something. The glow from the portal had shifted. Now they could see a shape.

"Everyone, the portal its close." Anglea called. Upon hearing the new Jun joined Marcus and they both pushed double time. They were within spitting distance before anything happened. Then suddenly something hit them. A giant fireball collided with the ship, followed by a rain of large rocks and ice. Alex was having intense trouble with maneuvers. Soon energy beams and torrents of fire and energy flew at them. The final straw hit when one of the beams blew away the dune in front of the ship. The ship tilted in, then a fire ball hit behind the ship causing it to flip and roll to a stop. The only good news was that they could run to the portal now.

"What the hell happened?" Marcus asked, pushing the door off its hinges.

"Yah, it feels like a war is going on." Jun said, following him.

"You wouldn't be wrong." Luna said. "And I don't think it's over. Look."

A large stone platform approached them. On it were droves of people, each a student from the school. Before anyone could speak they attacked.

Anglea and Rachel took to the air. Marcus, Kan, Sam, Cooper, and Jun remained on the lower deck. Alex and Luna were on the upper deck. Andy, Chelsea, and Alyson fell into the dessert. Ragdoll ran into the ship when assailants boarded the ship.

**Marcus**

Marcus charged right in, running over several attackers till he hit something. It was s student, bigger than him, and from the looks stronger. Marcus and the student grappled, holding each other in place. The student lifted Marcus and slammed on the deck, cracking it. He laughed and picked Marcus up by the throat.

"Not used to fighting other supers strong guys are you?" he said. "Bit of advice. The bigger they are the harder they hit." He then reared his arm back and punched. His eyes got mad though, Marcus caught it.

"Thanks for the tip." Marcus said. He flung his legs back and brought them forward into the student's stomach. He let Marcus go in pain, but Marcus grabbed him mid fall. When he landed he lifted the student over him so they were facing the same direction. He then threw him like a boulder, taking part of the deck and several attackers out. Marcus than ran forward into the crowd, shrugging of any blasts that hit him like fly's.

**Sam and Rachel**

Sam was surrounded by four, they jumped her. She ducked, then shot her arms up, knocking all into the sand. Another came from behind and she punched him, sending though a wall of the ship. Three more approached but did not get close. Their arms charged and fired. Sam pulled the fallen door to use as a shield. After she blocked she launched it at them then brought it back. Thinking fast she got on top of the door and used it as air transport. She flew up and found Rachel in the midst of a chase. Acting quickly she flew toward Rachel's Assailant and stuck him, sending him to the sand below.

"You Okay?" Sam asked.

"Yah, but I can't really fight back." Rachel answered, trying to dodge everything ship at San and her. "They have fliers, so that's no defiance. I'm not a skilled fighter and things are too hectic to control anyone."

"Well then stay behind me." Sam said, but in vain. The moment she said it an energy beam hit the door knocking her off. Rachel caught her in mid air but several beams hit her as well. They plummeted, but hit the portal and vanished.

**Alyson, Chelsea, and Andy**

Alyson put up a shield to protect herself and her team. She did not know who many there were but she knew it would be hard to take them down.

"Okay, you guys have a plan?" she asked.

"Well, we can just let loose." Chelsea said. "I mean these are just generic foes that can't shoot worth crap."

"Not really tactical." Alyson said.

"No, but I see few choices." Andy said.

"You know it's still weird to hear your voice." Chelsea said, Andy ignored her.

"We have little ability to prepare here. No safe area, no cover. All I can see is attack." Andy said. "Okay, Open a whole and let us out. We can take care of the rest."

Alyson did as instructed. Chelsea and Andy exited, ran into the fray and let loose. Fire and lighting flew into the air from where they went. When the smoke cleared they were standing back to back, arm charged. They were firing, hitting anyone in their way. Soon enough fire casters arrived and launched their flames. Anglea laughed, and took the fire in, becoming the fire goddess yet again.

"I AM THE FIRE GODDESS." She called, "YOU THINK TO HURTS ME WITH FLAMES. HA" she laughed and let loose sheets of fire. Andy had risen to the air, engulfed in electricity as he was before. Many assailants, on the ground and above fired at him, but each attack hit and energy field and bounced off. He never said a word, only pulled into himself and unleashed all his power in one epic blast, illuminating the entire area. The combination of himself and Chelsea had rid them of many enemies. But their number was still large.

Alyson was in the mist of battle. She was surrounded, five to one. One charged at her, but she phased through him, leaping in the process and kicking another in the face. She turned and brought with her the fallen enemy. Using her him she tossed him like a softball in to the others. Leaving only one. It was a woman like her. Her hands glowed a sickly green. It took only an instant but they acted at the same time. The woman fired and Alyson put up a shield. They held each other, but eventually Alyson smirked, spread the shield and encircled the woman, causing her to be hit by her own beam.

They did not have long to celebrate, for they were all defeated at one. A giant burst of water collided with Chelsea, extinguishing her flames and bowing her away. A hand grabbed Andy's foot and pulled him. Andy sent a charge to it but with no effect. When he looked he saw an elongated arm that looked like rubber. The person pulled him down hard, and swung him, catching both Alyson and Chelsea on the swing, and propelled them far. Like Rachel and Sam they hit the portal. Their thrower hit his head for his mistake.

**Ragdoll**

Ragdoll had run into the lower area of the ship followed by several assailants. She went to the galley and thought up options. A smile appeared on her face.

Three women entered the galley. They looked around, searching for Ragdoll. One's eyes turned red, the other was sniffing the air. The third raised her arm and closed her eyes. The red eyed girl was looking at all the cabinets when she noticed something. It was near the sink. Getting a closer look she found a hand. The third woman's eyes opened wide.

"Don't!" She yelled but it was too late. She had picked up the hand and immediately the cabinet opened. She looked up and was struck in the face by a rolling pin and knocked unconscious. The woman that was sniffing rushed forward only to trip over something. She looked back and saw a leg. Trying to get up another cabinet opened and another leg kicked her herd into the wall. Each part returned to the cabinets and the Last woman was panicked.

"Come out." She called. "Face me." She called again.

"Oh why would I do that?" Ragdoll whispered. The woman looked around but found nothing. Suddenly a cabinet opened, agonizingly slow behind her. She turned and Ragdolls head was looking back. "You may want to run now." And the woman did, into the door frame. "Gets'em every time."

**Kan and Jun**

Kan and Jun were both on the deck, both surrounded. Jun had transformed to her demonic visage and leaped at the nearest assailant. She clawed his chest, removing him instantly. Next she spun with her backhand and knocked another unconscious. Her ears wiggled and she flipped into the air, just avoiding an energy blast and having it hit another. She brought her foot down on the shooter's shoulder, creating a satisfying crack. Then they all decided to pile on top of her, jumping and falling with force. She was soon buried and still. Then the pile shook and she burst out

"RRRROOOOAAAARRRRR" she cried. "Who's next?" then she heard movement, sounding like an animal. Turning quickly she saw a creature leap and swipe at her. Jun couldn't avoid it and was hit hard, hard enough to reach the portal. Before she vanished she did glimpse the creature. It looked like a lizard cheetah fusion with bladed limbs. It growled as she disappeared but felt a pull. Suddenly a large vine lifted the creature in the air. Looking down it eyed Cooper.

Meanwhile Kan had his staff out and was beating back his enemies. The first he struck to the side then pushed his staff back to hit another behind him. Spinning he swung his staff into the head of another, then another and spun again this time ramming his staff forward in consecutive strikes. Each of his blows took down another, until it was only a thin layer. They all stood back and charged their powers. The instant they fired Kan put up one hand. Instantly each of the attacks halted. With a smile he performed a 360 spin with his staff and sent the attacks backward. The assailants did not get back up.

**Anglea**

Anglea was battling in the air, dodging and returning fire. She fired once to her left, then to her right, and then an attack came from behind. She turned and slapped it away with her charged hands. IT was an endless barrage, and she could not take it. Finally she rose her arms and fired a blast in all directions. When she opened her eyes she saw a storm of fire and Lighting all but eliminate all foes.

"Not bad Angle." She heard a familiar voice say. She turned and saw a black circle hovering in the air. It parted and revealed Shadow, who had converted the sphere to wings. "Nice right, now we both have wings."

"Did you send these students after us?" She asked angrily.

"No, wasn't my decision. But they do follow me. Looks like your group pretty beat them all though. You must be category four's at least." Shadow replied.

"You'll pay for this." Anglea affirmed and fired a blast. Shadow blocked it and launched his wings. Anglea chopped it when it got close, her light slicing through it like butter. She fired again but Shadow closed his wings to shield himself. When the smoke cleared he had a smile on his face.

"You'll have to do better than that Angle." He said. Anglea screamed and flew like a bullet, colliding with Shadow's stomach then performed a flipping axe kick to his head. He lowered several feet, holding his head. "Okay, no more nice guy." He said.

Shadow pulled back and launched his wings again. Anglea charged her hands but before they hit he had them turn. In her confusion Anglea didn't see them come from behind. They hit her hard; a heavy crack filled the air. Angela's eye shot open, her body seemed to bend, and blood flew from her mouth. Shadow's eye shot open too.

"Oh god." He said and caught her. "I didn't mean to hit that hard. Come on, wake up. I didn't, I' wasn't…this wasn't supposed to happen."

"It didn't" Anglea Whispered. Shadow looked down to see her smile. She then punched him hard in the face.

"Ow" Shadow said, clutching his jaw. "You are a little fireball aren't you?" he asked.

"Yep." Anglea said. "Now burn" and she fired again. Shadow put up a defense, but like him before Anglea had the beam turn and separate. It formed a sphere of light around Shadow. He laughed, but then couldn't feel his wings.

"What, where are my…you witch." He called.

**Cooper**

Cooper had caught the creature, but it was tearing at the vines. Once it saw him it dove its claws into the vines and severed it, falling toward Cooper. He jumped down from his plant when it collided. The plant closed its jaws around the creature, but it did not hold. Bursting forth in fury the creature had torn though the plant and eyed Cooper. It charged, but Cooper managed to call a cactus to his side. The beast rammed through it and collided with Cooper, bringing them both to the sand. Cooper got up, but the creature was circling him, savoring the meal he thought.

"You're kind of cute." It said in a feminine voice. Cooper starred in shock.

"You can talk?" he asked.

"Of course." It said. It approached him, shifting its appearance. Cooper recognized her from somewhere.

"I'm Tabitha." She introduced. "So tell me, who are you?"

"Non…none of your concern." He answered.

"Oh that's wonderful. I love when they play hard to get." She replied and shifted her appearance. She grew taller, more muscular with clawed hands and feet. She leaped at him, but Cooper dove to the side. As he dove he called vines and shot them at Tabitha. She turned and cut through them. She leaped again, this time pinning Cooper and hanging above him. "Now I have you." She said. Cooper, felt around and found part of the cactus. Grabbing it he transformed into Florinasia.

"You have nothing." She said. Tabitha looked at her in shock and awe.

"You are a cute guy and a beautiful woman. What a find." She said. "I think I'll make you mine."

"Honey, you couldn't handle me." Florinasia said.

**Alex and Luna**

The top deck was devoid of enemies. They all lay defeated on the ground.

"Well, that was easy." Alex said. Then something hit his head. He looked down and saw a fingernail on the ground. "What's this?"

"Not sure." Luna said. Just then Ragdoll and Marcus came back onboard.

"Hey Kan, what's up?" Ragdoll asked.

"Nothing, though I feel something bad will happen soon."

"Really, what's that?" Just then something feel on the floor. They looked and saw an arm. Ragdoll checked, but she had both. Kan's eyes shot open,

"Alex, get rid of anything you found now." He called, but it was too late. The arm exploded, cracking the ship in two and sent them into the portal. Alex threw the nail, but it still exploded near them.

"Well that wasn't what I wanted." Someone said. Alex looked up and saw someone standing by the edge of the ship. When the smoke cleared he saw Nick.

"Nick." He said,

"Seems my reputation precedes me. Yes. And I have to applaud your band." Nick began. "There were no less than fifty other students against you and you took them all out. That makes you class four students at least. Seeing as the highest is class seven that's pretty good."

"Why did you attack us?" Luna asked, she was in a battle stance.

"Easy little hellfire. Simple, to eliminate the competition. By the by someone here wants' to see you." He said putting his hands up and gestured forward. Immediately buzzing filled their ears.

"Ha, found you. Time to end you Luna." A voice said. A swarm hit the deck and scattered reveling Ted. Not waiting Luna took off her gloves and touched one of the fallen students. Immediately her eyes shined and she rushed forward. Ted leaped out of the way and her hand hit the deck, crushing it. Nick stood not even flinching, just watching Alex. Luna leaped after Ted, drawing her sword and striking. Ted released his stingers and blocked the strike. They stood there for a moment.

"Guess this is a one on one." Luna said, somewhat sarcastically.

"If you don't count my children then yes. Now die." He yelled and punched, Luna leaped over him. When she landed she spun with her blade, causing Ted to block again. As he stood there Luna pulled back her arm and shot forward, hitting Ted. After a second the force hit Ted and sent him flying off the ship. Luna went after him, landing safely on the sand. When she looked up she saw Ted sitting with a smirk on his face.

"What are you smirking at?" she asked.

"I'm sure you've met these." He said and snapped his fingers. Instantly the scorpions from her first day dose from the sand. "My power is over all insects and arachnids. Earth and otherwise."

Luna wasted no time in cutting them down. She palmed one, and the shrapnel form its shell ended two others. She smiled; the others looked hesitant to come forward.

"Fine." Ted said. "I'll do it myself." And he jumped forward, stingers pointed.

Meanwhile Nick had not moved. He just stood watching Alex.

"Are you going to attack or what?" Alex asked.

"I'm giving you the first move." Nick said. Alex shrugged then attacked with his machete. He started with a vertical slash, Nick stepped to the side. Alex then spun; Nick leaned back, avoiding the blade. Alex then tried a stab, but nick caught his arm. Holding him he pulled Alex in and punched him hard. Alex recoiled, but struck again with a diagonal strike. Nick dodged to the right, slapped the arm and spun hitting Alex's back with his elbow. Alex staggered forward, nearly falling. Alex was bent over, but reacted quickly. His next actions happened almost instantly.

He turned and slashed, but pulled back before Nick could grab him. He then stabbed forward. Nick dodged then went for a grab. Alex ducted under his arm, spun and slashed up, cutting nicks left arm off. Nick however grabbed it, spun and threw into the air, and finished his spin by grabbing Alex's neck and lifting him into the air. Alex dropped his blade, reaching for his throat.

"You're better than I thought Alex." Nick said. "But you will need a lot more practice before you can challenge me."

**All **

Anglea floated, happy with Shadow encaged. Then something hit her. IT was an arm, freshly severed. She freaked and threw it, but it exploded, nearly knocking her out of the air.

Down below Tabitha was still leaning over Florinasia. She heard the explosion and saw the light disappear.

"Looks like I'll have to go. I will find you later love." She said, morphed into her beast form and ran to the portal. Letting out a roar she entered. Shadow looked over at her before she left.

"Looks like boss lady wants us to leave. Sorry angel but we'll have to play later." Shadow said, and darted to the portal. Anglea chased after him.

Nick was holding Alex by the throat, a sadistic yet playful smile on his face. Then he heard the roar and sighed, dropping Alex.

"Well looks like I must leave. Get some practice, and then we can fight for real. Ted, let's go." He called. Down below Ted was locked with Luna. He heard Nick, glared and jumped away.

"Another time, then we can finish." He said and had his swarm carry him off. Luna looked ready to chase him then she stopped.

"Alex." She said and climbed back to the deck. She found him clutching his neck she went to his side, helped him up and looked around. They saw Cooper looking around as well. "Hey Cooper." She called. "Lets go through the portal." And they did.

* * *

They had arrived back at the school, in the auditorium. Everything looked the same as when they left. Luna was the first to notice she counted twenty students standing. She also noticed that she felt fine, as if she wasn't just in a major battle.

"Welcome back." Sir Arthur said. "Hope the trip wasn't too unpleasant."

"Um sir." Cooper called. "Is their anyway to get our missed work."

"What missed work?" He asked.

"We were gone for a week sir; we need to make up our class work." Cooper said. To his surprise Sir Arthur started laughing.

"HO HO HO." He laughed. "My boy you've only been gone for an hour."

They all nearly fell, save Jun and Nick. They had experienced this before and already knew. Chris chose this time to speak.

"That's right students. The sands of time are a very odd place. You had a week's worth of dessert fun, but only spent an hour away. Doesn't it feel good to know that you didn't miss any school? Now we only have twenty contestants. Since I don't feel like saying their names I'll show them on the monitors."

They looked up and saw three unexpected names. Tabious, Jay Stains, and Carter McNally. Luna was going to Question when three teachers came over. Colin, Rin, and Robert.

"Well done little brother." Colin said. "That was an excellent performance."

"Colin is right." Rin agreed. "Jun you were lovely. We're gonna have some girl time later to talk about it."

Cooper turned a bright red and Jun smiled with glee, and a bit of embarrassment. Robert however said nothing. He was with Ragdoll, seeming to think his words.

"That was very interesting Ragdoll." He said, "Can't say I've ever seen a challenge like that."

"Thanks, I just wanted to have fun."

"It shows. You had some very funny moments."

"Yep, wait. This may be obvious but you saw everything?" She asked, Robert nodded. "That means you saw the bath, and Chelsea and my…" She went silent.

"Oh that. You needn't worry, those were fogged out." He assured. "Well, I just wanted to know. Do you wish to go out later tonight or tomorrow?"

"Oh leave the girl be Robert. Last thing she need's is pressure from you." Rin said. Robert turned to her and glared.

"Listen vamperial this doesn't concern you. Stay out or burn." He replied.

"Is that a threat?" She asked

"I don't threaten. Threats are incentives. I make vows." He clarified.

"Both of you cut it out." Colin broke in. "Rin leave him to his business. Come on Cooper, I have a present for you."

"Indeed, come Jun." Rin said.

"Right, I have to go as well. So Ragdoll your answer?

"Tonight." Ragdoll said quickly. Robert smiled and walked off. Anglea, Luna and Sam walked over and Dragged Ragdoll away. Everyone else went about their business.

To be continues.

**Okay that's chapter 9. Hope I didn't forget anyone. Also sorry about neglecting anyone but I find it hard to work with a lot of characters. Now I have one question. I'm considering entering Lemons. If you don't know a lemon is a sexual situation. Now it's not definite, but I think it might give more drama. My question is this do you want it. If no then I leave it out. It yes then they may be in, like I said I'm just considering it. I know I said it's not my forte but I could use the practice. I wish to know all forms of writing. So yah that part answer in a pm. Lastly my fall quarter starts tomorrow and I don't know when I'll update again, so bear with me. Read, review and most of all**** enjoy.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I give this warning; I'm not sure how girls prepare for dates or what they do during 'girl time'. So if that part is lame it's from lack of proper knowledge. Also I'm not sure about cloths, so bear with me on that. If you haven't figured it out I'm a guy, so constructive criticism would be helpful.**

**Ch 10 Weekend Part One**

Ragdoll was in her room, nervously looking through her closet. Sam, Luna and Anglea were busy inspecting everything she owned.

"Oh what do I wear?" Ragdoll complained. "I mean I have a ball gown but that's not fit for a date."

"You need to relax." Sam said. "We'll find something. Wow, everything you own is black."

"You have zero make up." Anglea stated. Sam almost fell over.

"No makeup. How do you plan to look good?" Sam all but shouted. "Seriously, okay we'll have to find some."

"Why not ask Jun?" Luna commented. "Well you said she should wear dark makeup. Ms. T should have that and Jun is close to Ms. T. I'll go ask." Luna said and left.

"You know, Alyson works as an intern at a fashion company. She could really help with the dress. I'll go find her." Sam said, and then went off to find her.

* * *

Rin was preparing an entire platter of rare fish, along with some milk and a glass of her own 'special' drink. When she finished she entered the living-room area of her quarters. It was lit only by candles and held a dark presence. There was a single glass table, with a love seat and chair. To the right of the room was a large book case filled to the brim. In it were books not only in English, but several languages, including dead and supernatural ones. Along the walls were various portraits of Rin and several other children. Jun was sitting on the love seat.

"You did extremely well Jun." Rin congratulated. "Not only did you form an alliance that could become future team you were one of the few who escaped the desert."

"It was easy." Jun replied. "Desert's are nothing. And the next challenge will be even easier."

"Oh I doubt that." Rin said. "So tell me about this Kan person." Jun immediately blushed. "Oh it must be serious."

"Well I don't know." Jun confessed. "I mean he's attractive, smart, has great powers and he's really kind to me. In fact he called me lovely in our first meeting. I feel connected to him."

"That is a wonderful thing." Rin commented. "Love is truly something to want. Just don't go to fast. You're birthday is coming up and I know how you youngsters are."

"Hey," Jun called. "It's not like you're much better."

"What do you mean?" Rin asked.

"Do I really have to bring it up?" Jun asked back. "I know exactly what you're like when you get the tiniest bit of alcohol. I doubt Robert will forget."

"We agreed never to speak of that." Rin snapped. "I'll never forgive myself for trying to seduce that mongrel." She said, looking to the side angrily. Jun lowered her eyes.

"About that, we should stop." She said softly. Rin looked at her inquisitively. "My friends said something to me and it got me thinking. Why do we hate half breeds? Just because they aren't pure. I understand hating devils because their evil, but why else. It's true what Robert said, we are dying out. How many pure breed clans are left? We fade to nothing while the half-breeds flourish."

"It's more than that." Rin stated.

"No it's not. Hunters know us, our weaknesses. I haven't met a single person who knows how to kill Robert. I dislike him because he is evil, but why hate him for being more than just one thing?" Jun asked. Rin looked thoughtful, almost sad. She shook her head. "Sorry"

"Don't be, you feel as you feel." Rin said. "Perhaps I am still stuck in the old ways. I will not change my thoughts, but I accept yours. Now dig in." She pointed to the table. Jun nearly jumped on it, and savored every bite.

"This is delicious. You always get the good stuff." She commented. Rin laughed and took a sip from her glass. Then a knock came to the door. Rin looked annoyed but got up to answer it. When she opened it she found Luna on the other side.

"What is it?" She said harshly. Luna almost fell in fear. "Come now I haven't all night."

"Just look…looking for Jun, but since you're here maybe you can help." Luna said, shaking. "My friend has a date tonight and she need's makeup. Preferably dark."

"And I would help why?" Rin asked then got a better look at Luna. "Wait, your Jun's friend Luna. The one going out tonight is Ragdoll, and she's going with Robert. That's even more reason for me to refuse, save the girl a night of misery."

"Now Rin that's not fair." Jun called. Rin turned to her in surprise. "I don't like Robert either, but he asked her out with good intentions." Rin just rose her eyebrow. "Okay non-evil intentions. Point is Ragdoll really cares for him and you yourself said that everyone should want love. Please let her barrow the makeup, please." She finished, quivering her lip and making her eyes big. To top it off she grew her cat ears. Rin twitched but gave in.

"Fine, fine. Just stop with the face." She said and gathered several products. "Here you go, just have them back by tomorrow."

"Thank You." Luna said and left.

* * *

When Luna returned she found Alyson, who was looking at cloths in the air. She also levitated Ragdoll and with her and moved cloths in front of her. She shook her head each time, eventually lowering Ragdoll.

"Okay, bad news is nothing you have will work for this date." She said. "Being a fancy date you want a long dress, but not a ball gown. The good news, you have me."

"So what's the plan?" Sam asked.

"Simple, Anglea will apply the makeup. I know she is more 'light and fluffy' but she can manage. Sam you are my assistant. Luna I want you to help Sam with measurements." Alyson ordered. "Now Ragdoll I have to feel you, to get a sense of what I'm making. It will feel a little weird. Afterward Luna and Sam will take exacts."

Alyson walked to Ragdoll and placed felt her, causing Ragdoll to blush. She had to feel every part, but only touched lightly. The process only took seconds.

"Okay done. Sorry, I get uncomfortable doing that to, especially to another girl." Alyson apologized. "But you have an excellent figure, so maybe something slightly tight the emphasizes your…larger assets." Ragdoll blushed again, and then they got to work.

Luna and Sam took the measurements and Started cutting cloth. Alyson drew up plans and shaped the material in the air, cutting it and sewing it. She made several models, all failures. Alyson did not give up, she took the parts that worked and edged them in. After several hours she was done, but Ragdoll just started. Once the dress was finished Anglea applied makeup. First was simple lipstick, black and seductive. Next she applied foundation and concealer. Anglea covered up every stitch and scar, as well as giving a pale skin tone and setting it with powder. The next step was the eye liner, eye shadow, and mascara. She used a violet color for the eye shadow, and purple for the lashes. Lastly she applied light black rouge.

"That should do it." Anglea said. "I only used light blush, don't want you looking like a whore."

They all looked at their work, happy with the masterpiece. They didn't have long to stare though, a knock came to the door. They turned to each other in panic; the room was still a mess.

"Just a minute." Ragdoll called. Sam and Alyson levitated everything and pushed it into the closet, Luna used a rope to tie it. "I'll explain the rope later." Ragdoll whispered before they could ask. She rushed to the door as they hid and opened it. On the other side was Robert. He was wearing a black party suit with the jacket opened, a red shirt underneath, and a grey tie with a pentagram in black on it. His eyes were closed.

"Hello Ragdoll, ready for…wow." He said. His eyes once closed now resembled saucers. His mouth was half open, enough to show awe but not to drool. Ragdoll smiled, silently thanking her friends. She wore a black dress that reached her lower thighs, slightly tight highlighting her curves. It flowed out at the bottom, semi-spiked and folded. On her arms were bicep length gloves that began as a ring on her middle fingers. They left the entire hand open, save the cloth that went to the rest. Instead of shoes she wore thy high boots.

"Like what you see?" she asked. He blinked with a smile.

"Yes, but it can be improved." He said. Ragdoll immediately looked sad, and then he approached her. He whispered something inaudible and waved his hand before her face. Instantly the blush, foundation, concealer and some eye liner disappeared. "I know girls like makeup, but I like you better as you are."

"Thank you." She said, now nearly glowing.

"So how do you wish to travel, portal or transport?" he asked

"I think the transport is best." She answered. She took his arm and they left. Sam, Alyson, Anglea and Luna jumped out once they were gone.

"How dare her get rid of my makeup." Anglea complained.

"Oh be happy." Sam said. "He likes her better without it. That's a wonderful sign. So what's the plan for spying on them?"

"What!?" Luna said in surprise.

"You think I'm gonna miss a chance to see my dress in action?" Alyson said. "Not happening. Still I think we should keep Alex and Cooper out of this one."

"Why, it would be so easy for Alex to call a ghost to investigate and report." Anglea asked.

"Because he's asleep." Luna said. "And Coopers with his brother. Alex likes to sleep so leave him be. But now we need to find transport."

"Yah, but my ride only carry's two." Alyson added.

"My friend Mike" Anglea said. "He helped before; with four girls asking it should be easier. The group clapped and got ready to travel.

* * *

Ragdoll hair twirled in the wind as she flew through the air. Before her two winged horses born of darkness pulled with fury. She held on to the railing, Robert behind her keeping her steady. He held the rains hard as they hit the ground. In the blink of an eye the horses wings receded and they took a more natural appearance. They came to a slow stop in front of a large building with dolphin fountains. He got off first, and then helped her down. Before a chuffer could come someone appeared in the chariot and took off.

"Wow, got say Robert aims to impress." Sam said from across the street. Even Anglea nodded in agreement.

"He could not keep his hands off her." Alyson happily added. "Told that dress would keep him it."

"Okay their inside. Let's move." Luna commanded. They moved quickly, going to a fire escape and climbing. They reached the second floor and entered a darkened room. They ran across but collided with something hard. The lights flickered on and two men were by the door. They were at least seven feet tall, heavy muscle, and garbed like agents. The girls prepared to fight but one of them spoke.

"You must be Master Roberts Guests." He said. They looked at him confused.

"What do you mean guests?" Anglea asked.

"Master Robert anticipated that the friends of Lady Ann would wish to look over the evening. He had us here to let you in. He does request that you keep a low profile, as the others here just wish to enjoy their evening."

The two then lead the girls to a balcony that overlooked the dining area, giving a perfect view of Ragdoll and Robert.

**Robert and Ragdoll**

They sat at their table waiting for their food to arrive. No words were said between them, Robert just starred at her and Ragdoll grew nervous under her gaze.

"So what have you been up to lately?" She finally asked.

"Nothing much, just going through my classes and preparing to teach." He replied.

"So when do you start teaching?"

"After Halloween."

"Wow, that's a little far off."

"Yes, but tell me about yourself. How have you been?"

"Well I've been up to a few tricks. I have the locker rooms set to go 'boom'." Ragdoll explained. "Not literally, but you get the idea. I also planned a killer prank on the swamp area. They won't know what hit them."

"Your mind is an incredible thing my dear." Robert said. "How many pranks do you have in that wonderful construct?"

"More than most can imagine." She replied. "I have to ask, why me?" Robert looked at her inquisitively, like he didn't know what she meant. "I've seen the girls that follow you. They are gorgeous, powerful, several better built than me. I've even seen full women after you. Some have godlike power, others are normal. So why me?"

Robert laughed lightly at her question; he had to cover his mouth to keep it in. When he stopped he looked right into her eyes, never flinching. She was transfixed on them.

"You think I want anyone normal?" he began. "Yes women have thrown themselves at me, many powerful, many beautiful. But they all had one fatal flaw."

"What was it?" she asked.

"They weren't Ragdoll." He answered. "Each of those before wanted me for various reasons. My power, my position, my money, but never me. You are different. You were never once influenced by my demonic charm, you like me for me. I wanted to find out why myself. So why did you chose me?" Ragdoll's eyes opened wide at this revelation, and at the question itself.

"Well, at first it was your looks." She admitted. "Then I watched you, and saw some of the pranks you pull. They are far and few but they always made me laugh. I don't know what happened next, but I developed a crush. Now here we are."

"I see, well that's good to here. Hey, I have an idea. After dinner wanna ditch this place and have some real fun?" He asked. Ragdoll got a devious smirk and nodded.

"I do hope that fun isn't anything sensible." A voice said. Ragdoll looked around for the speaker, but Robert just smiled. He was looking right behind her. She turned to see an Asian man, dressed in well kempt long-sleeved shirt and slacks. He was thin but you could tell he was well toned and his hair was black, long, and tied. He came close and shook Roberts's hand.

"Bren my friend, Good to see you out of the office." Robert said. "What brought this spending occasion?"

"Just felt the need for some air. And you, don't tell me you're finally on a date." Bren answered, turning to Ragdoll with a keen eye. She expected disgust but saw a smile on his face. "So you're the girl that captured him. You must have done something incredible."

"She did." Robert said. "She was Ragdoll."

"Ragdoll? Please explain."

"Her name is Ann but she prefers to be called Ragdoll, her nickname." Robert explained. "Ragdoll this is Bren Tenkage. He is the CEO of the Tenkage military weapons, household products, and much more. He often tests his new toys in my country."

"You embarrass me Robert. I don't wish to interrupt anymore, but perhaps a toast." Bren offered, taking a flask from his pocket. "My own special brew." He said and poured it into a glass for Robert, Ragdoll politely refused. It was a bright blue color

"Sorry I don't drink." She said. Bren nodded and they both swallowed the beverage. When they finished Bren bid them goodbye. Robert took Ragdoll and left the room. Heading toward an elevator. Before they entered Robert turned, raised his hand and whispered. At first nothing them chaos happened.

One rotund man was eating a hamburger. When he brought it to his mouth he heard a mumble. Looking around her saw mo one talking and went back to his burger. It sounded again, this time louder.

"Hey, do I go around eating you." It said. The man again looked around. "Down here." The man looked down at his burger. Suddenly the bun's formed into lips and began talking. "That's right, it's me lard ass. Now put me down, you could stand to miss a meal."

"AHHHHHHH" the man screamed, and shortly the entire room let loose yells. Everyone's food came to life and started yelling at the dinners. Back at the elevator Ragdoll was laughing hysterically.

"Robert you are hilarious." She said as they entered the elevator.

**The Girls**

The four watched on as Robert and Ragdoll were speaking. They all smiled at the words passed between the two.

"That is so beautiful." Sam said. "Their one flaw was that they weren't her. So romantic."

"It is wonderful." Luna said. "You can tell he truly means it to. I think a better pair doesn't exist."

"Yah, I'm happy for them." Anglea added. "They truly belong together."

"Isn't it a bit early to say that?" Alyson asked. "I mean the date just started."

"She's right." Luna agreed. "We're getting caught up in the romance. Let's see how this finishes. Look their leaving."

"Wonder why?" Anglea asked. Suddenly everyone started screaming, Ragdolls laughter could be heard in the distance. "Well that answers that Question. Can we follow?"

The guard nodded and they entered an elevator of their own. They came to the roof of the building, with no one in sight. Luna turned quickly, blade drawn expecting a trap, then a laugh filled her ears. She blushed and exited to follow the laughter. It was Anglea that found them. Ushering them over she pointed to the level below them. It overlooked the city to, and they were concealed by bushes. Below them they saw Ragdoll and Robert next to a catapult. By their feet were several balloons, Robert was filling them with an odd liquid. He put it on the catapult, but let Ragdoll aim and fire. When they hit everyone freaked out screaming 'blood'. One of the creative hits was an older style building. It had gargoyles jutting out with a gutter system imbedded. Before they fired Robert said an incantation and morphed them into standing figures. Ragdoll fired and hit the gutter system causing the liquid to flow into the gargoyles and out of their mouths. It looked like they were drooling blood, severely frightening any that passed.

"This is seriously the biggest prank I've ever pulled." Ragdoll said. "Chelsea and Jun will be so jealous, and I owe it to you."

"Not at all. I enjoy it." He responded. "In fact if you ever want to pull a prank just ask. Anything I have is at your service." Ragdoll almost fell, but her face was that of intence exitment.

"Anything, includeing the torrent rats?" She asked.

"Yes my dear, even the torrent rats. You know you could just enter my class. It offers a lot of tricks for your type of fun." He offered.

"Really, well then I'll sign up." She said. They continued but eventually ran out of balloons.

"Ragdoll, can you come with me?" he asked. She looked confused as to why'd he ask. "This next part is for me." He said and they entered the elevator. The girls did the same.

"Wow, I'm surprised." Anglea stated. "I figured Robert would be all fancy dinner or dark and twisted. But he did exactly what she would enjoy."

"Maybe he's not so evil after all." Sam suggested.

"Oh he is." Alyson cut in. "He values family and love, that's why he wants to make Ragdoll happy. But he is only kind to those that are close to him. Once the council wanted to show all seniors what evil really was. We were just juniors at the time. They decided to let Robert show us how he acts at home. The things he did were horrifying."

"Really. So he just hides his darkness from us." Luna said. "We can talk about this later, but we should really focus on finding them. Um whata the councel?"

"The council is a group of people in the school made up of A list villains and high-ranking students."

They elevator came to a stop and they exited. Again they did not see the pair, but they did hear music, classical. They followed the sound and found a large ballroom. Inside were the two. Robert had just walked away from a record player. They listened in intently, hiding outside the enterence.

"I know its a little cliché but would you like to dance?" he asked.

"Okay, but I'm not that good."(AN: This will not be the best dance description, I really don't dance much and can only picture the moves, not write them.) She replied. Robert just chuckeled. He put his arm up with hers and placed his other on her waste. Ragdoll immediately turned scarlet. He then pulled back and the dance began. They spun together like clockwork, one set then another. They had perfect rhythm, matching the music. Turn to the left, then swift turn to the right sending her out and pulling her back. One more spin then he let her down, arm in the air holding her back. She looked back up, panting. He looked back down smiling.

"Beautiful." Sam whispered. Robert quickly looked at the entrance.

"Looks like people are coming to this room. Let us find another." He suggested.

"Sound good. My back is sore; I've never danced like that." Ragdoll said. They left the room and looked for another, disappearing around a corner.

"Sam you nearly got us caught." Anglea cried. "What's with you?"

"What he already thinks were here, plus look down the hall." She pointed and several couples walked up. They entered the room and began dancing. "He was talking about them."

"Fine, but if he rips our souls out I'll never speak to you again, obviously. Now let's go." She said and they began their search. They turned the corner the pair did, but no one was there. As they looked they found nothing, not trace of them, no open doors, nothing. Even the guard didn't know where Robert and Ragdoll went to. Eventually they had searched the whole floor and returned to the center, ready to give up. Then they heard a voice, coming from a room to their left.

"Oh Robert." It called. "Yes, yes, right there. Yes." They all looked at each other shocked.

"You don't think?" Alyson asked.

"It sounds like it, but didn't he want to wait?" Sam added.

"He never said that." Anglea answered. "He did want a relationship but maybe he couldn't contain himself. He is a demon."

"Still I figured Ragdoll would wait." Luna said. "There's a window on top the door. Should we look?"

"Well it is their moment." Alyson seasoned. "But we should make sure. I mean it's obvious but we should check."

They all nodded and approached, having Alyson and Sam levitate them. They looked through the window into a dimly lit room. Straining their eyes they saw them. Ragdolls back was arched and Roberts hand on her shoulders. He was rubbing circles between her shoulders as she moaned.

"You have to quite down." Robert stated. "It's just a massage."

"I know but you have magic fingers." Ragdoll replied. After a few minutes Robert stopped. "How'd you know I'd make so much noise?"

"I didn't. I just wanted some alone time with you." He answered, making her blush. "I do believe it's time to get back." They exited the room and headed for the outside. The girls themselves left.

* * *

He stood in the center of the room. It was pure white and circular. He had his sword ready, his armor polished for battle. He typed on a raised keyboard, never looking.

"Please specify level." The computer said.

"Suicide." He said. A click sounded and the keyboard lowered into the floor. Four opening appeared in the walls and robots stepped out. They were lean, almost skeletal with five fingered hands, hooked feet and oval shaped heads. Each was armed with a katana, gleaming with the man's images. He raised his blade and for an instant the robot's stepped back, but immediately jumped. They all stuck down, hitting at the same time. Pushing down they were held, the man had only one hand on his blade. He pushed up and scattered them. The first one landed and rose, but his head fell off, the man appearing behind it. The other three gave no though and charged faster than any human. The second slashed horizontally, the man blocked spinning into the third's strike. While he held the third he shot his arm up at the fourth, knocking it out of the air. IT rose and looked at the blades in its chaise, which started beeping. Seconds later they exploded, taking the robot with it. The second stabbed forward, the man slammed his elbow into the blade shattering it. He then pulled his sword, spinning, slashed the second's head off and finished by driving his bladed through the chest of the third. Pulling his sword fee and sheathing it he left the room. A beeping sounded and he touched his helmet.

"Sir, your appointments are here." His receptionist said.

"Thank you let them into my office. I will be their soon." He said.

Shortly he entered his office with Nick, Shadow, Ted and Tabitha waiting. The all looked nervous, slightly fidgeting. He just walked past them to his large window and looked put. Nick was the first to speak.

"Sir, you wished to see us?" Nick asked.

"Yes. I wish to hear your opinion of the 'Crucible of Infinity' as it's now called." He said. "Be aware I was watching."

"Well sir it is fun." Ted said. "It like the challenge it provides. It even gives me a chance to fight Luna."

"I see." He replied. "So much fun that you forgot your mission?"

"No sir." Tabitha answered. "We did exactly as instructed. Gathered the battalion, speed the booster and attacked."

"Really now." He said back. "Then why are they still contestants? I told you to break them, to end them. And what you do. You played a game." He said in anger. "You and Shadow were too busy flirting with your opponents to fight. At least he fought her, but what happened? He thought he killed her he stopped and let her cage him. You just jumped the boy and all but seduced him. While I do applaud the act you were to take him out quick, not set up a long term take down. They only one of you that has an excuse is Ted because his target was heavily trained."

"Sir it was not a total loss." Nick interrupted. The man turned to him swiftly.

"And how do figure that?"

"Well I did defeat Alex. Now he knows that I can best him." Nick explained.

"Right, you bested him in battle. He severed your arm."

"But sir…ah" Nick began but was interrupted. The man had slapped him to the floor.

"Do not talk back. He cut off your arm, and then you threw it and caused the lot of you to run away. I did not instruct you to play or flit. I told you to beat them into the ground. Now they can plan to fight you. I am sorry but you force my hand." He said, taking an activator from his armor. He pressed the button and they all fell to the floor, screaming in agony. They were convulsing, tears coming from their eyes. Only nick could speak.

"Please, sir. Black Samurai please forgive us." He begged. Samurai watched them for several minutes before he took his finger off the trigger. They were still shaking, still in pain but it was lessening.

"I will forgive you this time. Now I will have to lower my standers see as they can prepare to fight you. You are young and entitled to mistakes." He said, grabbing Nicks head and holding it to his face. "You will do exactly as I say, no matter what. I have finished the chemical and you will spread it." He let Nick go and walked toward the doors. "And I will make sure that sinks in." he said and pressed the button, closing the doors. Once on the other side he crushed it, but the screams could still be heard.

"Sir, when should I remove them?" his receptionist asked.

"Just tell the med units to be here in an hour. They should stop screaming by then. After that you can go home." He said and walked off.

* * *

The girls had arrived at the school shortly before Robert and Ragdoll. After they returned the transport they went to Ragdolls room and had Alyson levitate them to the ceiling. Sam created a shield around them to keep sound and smell from getting out.

It wasn't long before the pair arrived at Ragdolls door. They stopped both looking hesitant and slight sad that the night was over.

"I had a really great time Robert." She said. "It was the best date I've ever been on."

"You needn't flatter me," Robert responded. "Though I do aim to please. So will you go out again?"

"You know the answer." Ragdoll replied. "So what now?"

"I believe custom dictate's a kiss." Robert answered. Ragdoll's face burned at his comment, though she did get close. She rose on her toes and puckered her lips. Robert tried to hold it in, but he soon let out a loud laugh. Ragdoll stepped back, a frown on her face. "Sorry my dear but you look like a fish. I believe it goes like this."

Suddenly he shot forward, gently taking her face in his hands and connected their lips. He eyes were open wide, but they soon rolled into her head, blissfully moaning. He held her for a while, not stopping for air till it became unbearable. They separated, as look off utter joy on both.

"That was…exquisite." He said. Ragdoll did not answer at first.

"Yah, whale exhibit." She said, causing Robert to chuckle. Then he looked confused.

"Ragdoll, you've gotten lighter. What …oh." He said looking down. In her bliss Ragdoll's body had come loose and lay on the floor. "Let me get that." When she was put back together she entered her room, bidding Robert good night.

"Indeed it was." He said and left for his quarters. The girl all dropped down when he was gone and entered Ragdoll's room. She was spinning around finally landing on her bed. Sam was the first to talk, well squeal.

"So how was it." She said, jumping on the bed as well. Luna gathered all the makeup they barrowed.

"I'll return these; don't say anything juicy till I get back." She said and left. Anglea continued the bombardment.

"So how was it? Did you do anything interesting, anything most people wouldn't want to here?" She asked, trying to hide her knowledge of the night.

"It was defiantly interesting, we…do you feel that?" Ragdoll began. Suddenly the room was pitch-black. They heard flapping wings and then they were gone.

Meanwhile Luna had reached Rin's room. She knocked three time's with no answer. Behind it she heard four thumps, followed by chatter. The door opened seconds later, Jun appearing with a shining smile on her face. She beckoned Luna inside and to her surprises the other girls were there as well. Ragdoll on the love seat the others seated on the floor.

"Where are we?" Alyson asked.

"My room of course." Rin answered. "I want to know everything that happened from set up to finish." They each looked at her, but smiled happily. "Don't be so happy. The only reason I allowed you in here was because my makeup was used. I have a right to know if it was effective."

"Alright we'll let Ragdoll tell you about the date, but we will say the rest." Alyson stated. "Sam came to me just as Luna to you. They wanted me to design a dress for Ragdoll. I had to go through everything she owned, tear at it and rework it a million times. Now you see what she has."

"She complained the whole time about being in the air, and her blush was so cute when we took measurements." Sam added. "Then Anglea applied the makeup."

"Yep, I added everything. Covered up the stitches, turned her skin pale white. Used violet, purple and black. She was a perfect little dark doll." Anglea explained. "But when Robert arrived he did something very romantic."

"Really, well I guess he does know the ways of romance." Rin commented, slightly agitated. "What did he do?"

"Well at first his jaw nearly dropped when he saw her, then he said she could be improved." Anglea began. Rin mumbled 'typical', but Anglea ignored her. "He used an incantation and passed his hand over Ragdolls face, removing most of the makeup leaving only slight eye shadow and lipstick. He said he liked her as she truly is."

"Seems he has twisted tastes." Rin commented.

"Rin be nice. Your insulting Ragdoll now." Jun said sitting down. "Now I assume they left at that."

"Yes." Ragdoll answered. "He took me on a chariot with winged horses to a really fancy restaurant. Then we had dinner where he asked why I chose him. He also explained why he likes me. After that we decided to leave and he made the food come to life."

"That must have been hilarious." Jun said, genuinely impressed.

"It was but what happened next was even better. He took me to the roof, where he had a catapult set up. There were balloons that he filled with a red liquid and we launched them all over the city."

"No way, I'm so jealous." Jun said.

"Yep then he took me back inside. We went to a dance room and well…danced. It was like one of those romance movies. But my back started hurting; I wasn't used to the rhythm. He took me to another room and massaged me." She explained. The other girls blushed at that remembering their thoughts. "He has magic fingers. Then we came back here and he walked me to my room. Then he, he kissed me."

"Really, on the first date." Rin commented, but went silent after Jun glared.

"So how was it?" Anglea asked.

"It was euphoric, yet odd." She explained. "At first it was hot, like I was on fire. I all felt scared, like an animal was trying to catch me. It could feel rage, hate, and lust. I was truly scared. Then it changed, I can't explain it. His lips cooled to caring warmth, the anger was gone and replaced with calm joy. It was like his nature was out and he fought it back. And in the end I lost myself." She finished. Each girl starred at her, even Rin, with interest.

"That is just like my youth." Rin said, and the girls all know what was next.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEE" they cried, all almost jumping for joy.

"I guess it's sharing time." Alyson began. "Mind if I go first?" She asked, no one objected. "I've had a lot guys come after me, both in this school and before. I used to dress to attract. None of them really matter till I met him. He was freshmen, just like me at the time though he went to a different school. His name was Raven and he was into the dark arts. He never believed but found it fun. He was the weird kid but I liked him for it. Then I asked him out, he accepted. We were happy, but then it happened. He learned I was a hero, and began to worry. It became so bad that he broke up with because he couldn't stand the worry." She finished sadly.

"I'm so sorry Alyson." Angle comforted.

"It's alright, I learned something. I can't have a relationship if someone's waiting for me. We still keep in touch. So what about you Anglea?" Alyson asked.

"Well I never had a serious boyfriend before." She said. "I had to help my mom out and everything. I've been on dates but nothing kept. They were always too nice, too cautious. I like safety but excitement is something everyone needs. There was one that almost did it. He was the resident 'bad boy', but I could see his softer side. He never hurt a fly in his life, but he did shirk rules. You would find him tagging walls, stealing, and vandalism. We went out for a while and he showed me a good time, even running from the cops now and then. He was even cool when he found out about my powers. In the end I dumped him, he wasn't going anywhere in life. He had no drive at all. He was ok with it, even promising to keep my secret. Since I haven't been abducted or are celebrity you can tell he's kept his word." She took a moment to remember those times, and how happy she was.

"So you have a thing for bad boys. Who knew?" Jun stated sarcastically. "How about you Luna? What have you done in the romance department?"

"Nothing." She stated flatly. "I mean no offence but I've never been romantically involved. I lived with my father who is a scientist. An experiment went bad and I ran away. Life after that left no room for relationships. After I lost control of myself and hurt someone close to me I came here. So you see I've never had a boyfriend."

"Save Alex." Sam mumbled.

"What was that?" Luna snapped.

"Nothing, just saying you're close to Alex." Sam replied. "And I mean real close."

"He's my best friend, like a brother to me." Luna defended.

"Right, say that all you want but I know 'interest' when I see it. Friends don't snuggle so close in a sleeping bag." Sam stated. Luna immediately blushed and looked away causing everyone to laugh. "Your turn Jun, I bet it's juicy."

"You'd be wrong." Jun said. "Like Luna I've never been involved romantically. My family is run by tradition. At birth I was promised to a man I've never met and not allowed to see anyone else. I had to make a bet with my dad; if I found true love by the age of nineteen I won't be forced to mate with him. So far I've had little luck."

"Oh I doubt that dear." Rin jumped in. "You may not realize it but Kan doesn't open up to people easily. Even his friends barley see him, yet he actively talks with you. He even seeks you out in a crowd. He has feelings for you, even if he doesn't realize it."

"I think you're right." Jun agreed. "So what about you. Romance never came up till now."

"Oh I've had many lovers in my life." Rin admitted. "Mostly fleeting encounters, other's true love cut short, and an unseemly amount of affairs. You know Donald Olmes."

"The Secretary of State?" Luna asked.

"Yep, he was very entertaining. I've had several like him, but some do stick out. When I was two hundred or so I met a young man in his twenties. He was a vampire hunter, an amateur who didn't recognize the signs. At first I just wanted a good time, but then I start to care for him. After several months he proposed to me with a ring of pure silver. I was too overwhelmed to think and it burned me. Seeing that he got angry, called me a beast and demon. He thought I was trying to trick him and attacked. I had to defend myself, and in the process he died. I never returned to that part of the world."

"But silver doesn't hurt you." Luna pointed out. "Many things in this room are silver."

"I was only two hundred at the time. When vampires reach a certain age we become immune to curtain thing. I've been around for seven hundred years now." Rin replied. Each girl just looked at her in shock. "I know, I look sexy for my age. But moving on. My second love was a farmer. I was hunting one night, just looking for something tasty when I saw him. He was working in the night and the moon highlighted his features. I watched him, and everything spiraled from there. Eventually I talked to him, and like the hunter before him I feel in love. Buy this time I had developed a tolerance to sunlight and silver. We married, but I couldn't give him children. Soon enough he died and I was left heartbroken. That was the last true love I felt." She ended sadly. "Sam I believe you're up."

Sam looked away, pain in her eyes.

"I have no love in my life." She said. "While I have friends I never found love. I don't want to be hurt again."

They were about to ask when a knock came to the door. Rin got up to answer it. When she did she found Dosko waiting. She closed her door behind her.

"What do you want?" she asked harshly.

"The whole school heard the girls. Chris told me to check it out, no idea why. He sees everything on this island." He answered.

"Good to know the hounds can follow commands." Rin said with spite.

"Listen leach I came to make sure you were okay." He retorted.

"I'm not a leach; I'm a pure blood royal of the night."

"Yet you have to drain the blood from others. What else does that, a leach."

"At least I have class, you're just an animal."

"Animal, listen you…" Dosko began, but stopped and looked down. He then spoke softly to her. "What happened to us Rin?" She looked at him, but turned sad as well.

"We opened our eyes." She replied. "Good night Dosko." She said and reentered her room. Dosko looked down sadly and walked away.

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Okay, that's chapter ten. I'm not sure if I'm keeping people in character, so tell me if I'm not. Also I plan to make the next few chapters more romanced based with less focus on action. Sorry to those that enjoy but I need more practice on romance. So enjoy, and rememebr constructive critasism is welcome.**


	11. Chapter 11

**This isn't my favorite chapter, but I guess that's why it's practice. Sorry that only a few characters are in it, I'm trying to only do pairings in it. No one is forgotten so don't worry, it just might be a while before the show up again. **

**Ch 11 Weekend Part Two**

**Saturday Morning (8-10 A.M.)**

Alex awoke at the sound of his alarm. Turning off his clock he looked out his window, the sun had barely risen. He sat up yawning, turned to the picture of him and his mother and closed his eyes.

"Good morning Alex." A woman voice called. He looked to see a woman, resembling him but whit softer features. Her hair was long, over her shoulder and brown. She was clothed in white robes, a hallo above her head.

"Hey mom. How's heaven?" he asked.

"Heavenly, if you pardon the pun. So what caused you to summon me?" she asked in return.

"Can't I just see my mother?" Alex replied. She rose her eyebrow at him, give the 'are you serious' look. "Alright, you can stop flaunting your motherly skills. I wanted to ask about girls." He said, and she beamed in delight.

"It's about time. So what do you want to know." She said.

"Well, what do you do with them? I mean I have friendship down, but what else do they like?" he asked.

"Well that's the question isn't it?" She answered. "There is no single thing all women want. They all are different. Take your friend Luna for instance. She has different tastes, three sets to be exact. The key is finding what they enjoy and enjoying it yourself. It may be more difficult in your case."

"Why is that?" Alex said.

"Son I watch you from above, I know everything you do and everything you feel. Don't worry, she'll come around. Now you should get ready for the day, I suggest the mall." She said and vanished, leaving Alex to ponder her words. He dressed himself and left his room to find Cooper and Luna waiting. Luna was reading a book showing no expression, Cooper looked dead tired.

"Hey guys." He greeted. "What happened to Cooper?"

"Colin's present." Cooper answered. "His reward was a sentient plant. Problem is he never told me what a hassle it is. I spent half the night trying to calm it down, and the other half fighting it off. I didn't get any sleep at all."

"So why are you here?" Luna asked.

"I wanted to see my friends. Can we do something tomorrow; I don't feel up to anything today." He pleaded.

"Sure Cooper, I hear a new arcade is in the city." Alex assured. Cooper thanked him then reentered his room. "So Luna wanna go to the mall today."

"Why?" she asked. "The recreational center has every game you can ask for; the food is less than desirable, among other thing,"

"True, but how often do we take a trip that's not a spying mission on our friends dates. Oh how was Ragdolls date by the way?" he answered.

"You assume I followed." Luna stated more than asked.

"No, I know you followed and applaud your ability to keep silent. So let's go." He said and they were off."

* * *

**Marcus**

Marcus was outside the Teacher quarters. He was spraying the wall, crafting the image of a Snake. Before he was finished he heard clapping. He turned to see Chelsea sitting on a bench with a smirk on her face.

"Hey Chels. What's up?" he greeted. He walked over and kissed her cheek.

"Nothing much, had to come up today. You know you shouldn't tag the walls. Chris sees all." She warned.

"I'm not scared; nothing he does can hurt me." Marcus stated confidently.

"You man, chill." She said. He looked at her strangely. "What I can't say chill. You need to relax. Plus Chris could kill you easily; he is god here so any vandals are screwed. Now if you want some real tagging I recommend the city."

"Well I have wanted to make my mark somewhere. Let's make it a date." He said. "We haven't had one yet now that I think."

"You're right. How about latter tonight." She offered then she heard a beeping. She looked down at her watch and panicked. "Shit, I gotta go. Here's my address, come by around six. Damn I'm late." She said and took off running. Marcus just looked after her.

"What am I going to do with that girl." He questioned, shaking his head.

"A good lay would be nice." She called back from the distance. Marcus starred after her wondering how she heard him. He shrugged and went about his work. Suddenly he was in a white room, standing as he was before.

"What the hell?" He asked looking around. He stopped when a voice sounded behind him. He turned and saw Chris standing.

"Please watch the language, this is a school." He said. "Anyway you should've listened to your girlfriend. I see all and know all. Now I don't much mind students that are rebellious, but I like this school clean. So you will spend a few hours in this room till I say otherwise." And he turned to leave. A hole appeared in the wall and he walked out, it closing when he was gone.

"Nothing will hold me." Marcus said and once the hole shut. He stepped back and ran full speed into the wall only to collide and fall back. He got up and rubbed his head. "What is that wall made of?"

"It's called Reverbioum." Chris's voice filled the air. "It's a special material that takes the force you hit it will and throws it back at you. Basically indestructible, it works on both magic and scientific based blows. Though energy attacks can break it. Anyway you can't get out right now so get comfortable." Marcus did not listen and rammed the wall again, again, and a third time for luck.

"Damn." He said and gave up.

* * *

**Kan**

Kan was in the middle of the Ruins, he sat in meditation. All things were quite, so he could think in peace.

"What is happening? What causes the disturbance?" He thought. "I know it comes from this school, but none of the magic users can cause such a thing, save the teachers and Robert but he isn't the source. The disturbance is not caused by science. I get traces of events but nothing whole. It's like something is blocking my view, but what could. The ravens aren't here, no mortal knows my purposes. Anything else has a stake in this world and cosmic have no reason to care. What is it?"

As he thought that out something was sneaking upon him. As it moved it made no sound, even as it made great leaps. Somehow the crumbling walls did not give way under its wait. It got closer and closer, but Kan did not move, and in the final second it leaped. Two feet hit Kans head and repealed of, and the thing landed in a seated position. Kan looked up and to his surprise Jun was sitting.

"Hay Kan, how's your morning?" she asked playfully.

"Splendid now." He responded, causing her to blush. "How did you find me?"

"Easy, I could smell you. You have a very distinctive smell, like Robert or Rin, but completely different. It's not hard find." She answered. "So why are you in the ruins anyway?"

"Trying different areas, I like to mediate and I'm checking which ones make me the most calm." He replied. "So what are your plans today? You know I feel this whole conversation has been questions."

"You'd be right, but why worry. As for my plans I just go where the wind takes me. Hey, wanna do something?"

"Such as?"

"Well. I bet you've not been to the city yet, so let's go." Not even giving Kan a moment to answer Jun grabbed his arm and they were off.

* * *

**Anglea**

Anglea had woken early today, as she did every Saturday. She loved to take to the sky, to feel the wind in her hair. Today was no different, and she was soaring, making laps around the Island. It was on her third that something interrupted her. She was flying, and then suddenly something passed her like a jet. She nearly lost herself in the aftermath, but soon corrected herself. Looking after it she saw a dark blade shaped object. Angry at it she gave chase, soon reaching it. Once she did it increased in speed, prompting Anglea to mimic. Soon it became a race, completely leaving the island. As they went on people noticed, their speed creating funnels. Anglea could barely keep her eyes open at that point. She and the object were neck and neck, until she lost the ability to breath. She started descending, unable to keep herself up, with the object falling with her. They reached a park and collided with the trees, cushioning them until they hit ground. The object surrounded her at the last second, shielding her.

Anglea got up seconds later, the area around her destroyed.

"Alright Shadow come out." She commanded. "I know you're the one that raced me." She could hear a light chuckle and steady clapping.

"Well done angel." Shadow said, walking out of the dust. "What gave it away?"

"How many people can move at that speed and turn into a black object?" she asked back. "It's not hard to figure out. Now why are you bothering me?"

"Well I saw you flying and figured I'd annoy you." He answered. "You have the cutest way of scrunching up your nose when you're mad and I have a right to see that."

"What gives you that right?"

"Simple, I am above all else. I have a divine right to all." He replied, and then heard the sirens. "Look we can argue more but I think you don't want to get in trouble with the cops."

"You're right, well see ya" she said and began to take off, but Shadow grabbed her.

"You know we're not supposed to be seen and plenty of people are around." He explained. "Even I don't want to piss off Chris. We'll have to wait till dark."

"But I don't have anything with me." She complained.

"Relax, you're with me now." He assured and they took off.

* * *

**Midday(11-3 P.M.)**

**Alex and Luna**

The pair had reached the mall at around ten via the bus. They had spent the better part of the morning looking around at shops. Nothing caught their eyes till they found an odd store called 'The Armory'. Alex was skeptical, but somehow Luna was excited, to the point that she squealed. Alex looked at her and saw white strands of hair instead of grey.

"Wow, excited enough to enter Yin mode." He commented. "What is in this place?'

"Come on, come on, let's go." She said and almost ran in. Alex followed and found why the store was named as it was. Wall to wall were swords, axes, spears; Sets of armors were on display. Alex was in awe of the place, but Luna, her eyes sparkled. "Oh look at this; it's a fifth century iron sword. And over there a double edged katana made of chrome steel. And a Zulu axe, these are hard to come by."

"Luna relax, these are probable just models." Alex tried to explain, but fell on deaf ears. Luna kept jumping round the store, looking at everything and seeing what to buy. She eventually picked up a large Zanbato, but after holding it her eyes widened. She turned to the cashier who was reading a magazine.

"Um sir, something is wrong with this sword.' She called, but he ignored her. "Sir, is this a display or something? It feels to light."

"It's the real sword, and it's fine." He said, and then went back to his magazine. Luna called him again but the man grew annoyed. "Listen your too young to buy it anyway, now leave me alone."

"Dude, you just signed your own death warrant, and I know a lot about death." Alex said, shaking his head. He began praying as Luna reacted. She twitched, and you could see visible change in her. Her hair was shifting to black, spike collars appeared around her neck and limbs, and she grew taller. Suddenly she rushed the cashier and held him by his shirt.

"Listen you, I am a customer and you will listen to me!" she commanded. "This sword is a piece of crap; it should weigh twice as much. What do you use, tin. And what do you mean too young. I have a license to kill, and you just made the list." She threatened, but could not follow through. Alex hand grabbed her from behind and was dragging her off. She was still shaking her arm in rage and yelling as he pulled her out. "And you're a pathetic bug, having to work here for a day job. I'll burn this place down."

"Okay that's enough Luna." Alex said. "They'll put you away."

"I know, I know." She replied. "You can let go now. On second thought, don't." she said causing Alex to blush. He let her go and walked on. "What's wrong? I though you liked me." She continued, grabbing his arm and moving close, making him nervous.

"Well...you see." He tried to say.

"I don't know why they keep it in, but I like you to." She said. "And I plan on having you." She got even closer, but stopped and moved back. She returned to her normal self. "Sorry for that. I have no control over my other's actions. She can be a little forward." Luna said blushing.

"It's alright." He said, still blushing. They just stood there for a moment then noticed it was lunch time. They headed for the food court. "So what would you like?"

"Not sure, maybe a salad." She said. He agreed and they went a food stand that offered salads.

"Okay on grilled chicken salad for you and a Greek salad for your girlfriend." The cahier said.

"Luna's not my girlfriend." Alex said quickly. Luna looked at him, slight glare on her face.

"You don't have to answer so fast." She said. "Besides what's wrong with me that I can't be your girlfriend?"

"That's not what I meant." Alex tried to explain. Luna just turned her nose up and left, leaving Alex to pay the bill. He turned to the cashier. "Gee thanks." He said and when after Luna.

* * *

**Anglea and Shadow**

They had gotten away from the park, now wondering around. The bus wouldn't come to pick them up till four, and if they missed it they'd have to wait till nightfall. Anglea followed him through the streets till she got hungry. Shadow heard her stomach and turned smiling.

"Hungry?" he asked with a smile. She glared at him and kept walking. They passed an apple stand; Shadow commanded his shadow to take one. He gave it to Anglea who noticed immediately.

"Shadow, you just took this apple!" she stated. "You can't do that."

"Just did Angel." He said. "Besides you have no money and I have no small bills on me. So you want to have some fun."

"We have nothing in common." She said. "You like to steel for fun, I enjoy a good movie, maybe an arcade, the park."

"So why don't we go to one." Shadow offered. "The movies sound good."

"Fine, but only because I have nothing better to do." She agreed.

They headed off to a theater, one that was close. Looking at the show times they selected a comedy. Shadow dragged them around the side of the building and found and exit door.

"What are you doing?" Anglea Cried. "We can't sneak into the theater. Seriously is there anything you do that's legal."

"Off course." Shadow answered. "But paying for a movie is so beneath me. Now come on, live a little. I know you did before." Anglea's eyes shot open.

"How did you know?" she asked. Shadow gave no answer and opened the door. Anglea just shook her head and enter with him. Once inside Shadow concealed them in darkness and they moved through the theater without making a sound. Once they found the right room they went sat down and enjoyed the move.

About halfway things began to go array.

"That was hilarious." Anglea called out a little loudly. Shadow looked board, his head on his hand.

"Not really." He commented. "I mean this has no real substance. It's just stupid moment after stupid moment. A real move should have a decent plot with comedic event. This is little more than slapstick."

"Never pegged you for a critic." Anglea said.

"There's a lot about me you don't know." Shadow replied with a smile. "You judge to quickly, and you call yourself a hero."

"I do not!" Anglea snapped, causing most of the other watchers to shush her.

"Yah, you do." He said. "I bet you don't have a good reason that you don't like Robert, Nick or myself and you don't recognize the good qualities we have."

"Name one thing that make any of you good." She commanded. He just laughed lightly.

"Simple. Let's start with Robert." He began. "He is incredibly powerful, a great tactician, charming, genius, and has standards that most scum can't comprehend. He's one of the few people that are on my level. Nick is tenacious, never gives up. In fact pretty much nothing can stop him when he wants something. I am clever, resourceful, and able to think up a plan on the fly. Each of us may not play by the rules, have good morality and all that but we each have good qualities. Don't get me wrong, we're not good people; I just wanted you to see that we're not all bad. Evil maybe, but not bad."

"Wow, that is very insightful." Anglea admitted. "I guess I pegged you wrong. I still don't like you, but I see your point. If you weren't so caught up on money you might actually grow on me."

"Really?" Shadow said, looking on in thought. "Caught up on money."

"Hey you two." A voice called.

"Oh crap." Anglea cried. They looked behind them to see the owner of the theater. He was pointing at them with most of his staff behind him. "We're caught."

"Not till we're in chain Angel." Shadow said. He grabbed her arm and ran for the exit. One of the employees stood in their way; Shadow rammed his shoulder into the man and tossed him to the side. They were outside and still running when they heard sirens. "Police, really. He had to call the cops because we snuck into a theater. Alright if we hit the alleys they won't look for us."

They ran again, shortly fallowed by the police. The only thing that saved them was the traffic. Eventually they reached the ally's but the cops were more persistent than Shadow gave them credit for. All the while Anglea had a smile on her face.

* * *

**Kan and Jun**

Kan and Jun were standing atop a skyscraper looking down over the city. They had arrived on the bus with the other students that wanted to see the city. After a tour Kan requested to see it from the rooftops.

"Beautiful isn't it." Jun stated more than asked.

"It is." Kan answered. "I've never been to a city, not even seen one close. The streets below are filled with wonder, looking from oh high is see a masterpiece. But all this hides a sad truth."

"Beneath it all is darkness. Behind the color and glamour is a world of crime, hate and vile humans." She concluded for him. He nodded. "Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against humans. It's just most beings have a place. We demons are part of nature, good or evil. Western devils are built to be vile while eastern demons like myself can be one or the other. Same with the beings of heaven, but little can compare to the darkness man can bring."

"Because they have true choice. Unlike most otherworldly creatures." Kan continued for her. "There is no set path for men, while you follow instincts. Seems unfair, but I think it's a balance."

"What do you mean?" Jun asked.

"And here I thought we could finish each other's thoughts." He teased. "Demons, angels, gods. They are all born with powers far beyond those of men. With a flick of a wrist you could probably kill a mortal man. It wasn't till man found magic, then science that they could rival you. So I feel they could choose their own paths in life as compensation for weakness."

"I understand what you mean." Jun said. "It's funny, right now if we wanted the school could conquer the world. How many could stop us. Villains and hero's have remarkable similar goals if you think about it. Villains want to rule, and if they do they end violence. Hero's wish to stop crime and the like. If they work together crime is gone."

"Yes but several concessions would have to be given." Kan replied. "Hero's would have to accept that certain freedoms are lost and Villains accept that certain things be allowed. But enough of that."

"Yes let's have some real fun." Jun offered. "How about a run over the city."

"I believe you would have the advantage." Kan said. Jun walked close to him, pushing her head centimeters away from his.

"Oh I think you can keep up nya" she purred, making Kan slightly blush. She smiled at the effect, turned and walked to the edge swinging her hips. Kan could not take his eyes off her. Once at the edge the turned her head, winked, and jumped off.

"It appears I have my own catgirl" he said with a small blush "Somehow it feels both wrong and right to say that." He ran after her, leaping of the edge.

He spotted her in freefall looking back up. She collided with a pole and rebounded to the building across and kept running, sliding and leaping over any obstructions. She soon stopped barley a second later and turned. When she did she nearly screamed. A helicopter as fast approaching below Kan and he would fall on the blades. Kan showed no worry. Once it was close enough he waved his hand and it slowed to a crawl. He landed on the spinning blade, now nearly immobile, and jumped of it to the building. Once he caught up to Jun he waved his hand again and the helicopter took off. They smiled at each other and spent the rest of their time running across the rooftops.

* * *

**Saturday Evening (6 - ? P.M.)**

**Marcus**

Marcus didn't know how, and frankly didn't care, but somehow he was in front of a pizzeria. It was the address that Chelsea gave him, so he entered. Inside was the average place, table's chairs and a counter. What surprised him was the waitress. Chelsea was dressed in a red shirt and black pants. She lacked any of her accessories, so it must have been a uniform.

"Hello what can I get for you?" she asked the customers. They looked at the menus, taking their time. "Look I really don't have time for this. I have a date tonight so order or get the hell out." She commanded, and then heard the bell. She turned and saw Marcus standing in the entrance. "Oh you're here. Be with you in a sec."

"That's alright, I'll get it." A husky voice said. Marcus turned to it and saw a huge man, at least a foot taller than himself. He had black hair, a big mustache and deep brown eyes. His height wasn't the only big thing about him. His arms were also huge, heavily muscled, and gripped a tenderizer. He did have a large stomach, but Marcus suspected it was also muscle. "Lina starts in a few minutes anyway so go on and get ready."

"Thanks Pops" she said and went to the back. Pops smiled after her, then turned with a glare to Marcus and walked up to him.

"So you the guy taking Chelsea out ah?" he asked. Marcus did not know why but this man frightened him. "Now you listen here, that girl. She like a daughter to me. If you make her sad I come a tenderize you, you get me." He said poking the mallet in Marcus's chest. "I no care what you can do."

"Pops leave him alone. Jesus you always do this, and this time he's different." Chelsea complained when she returned. "Come on Marcus lets go. By Pops."

"Okay, have fun." He called after her.

They had traveled a few blocks away from the pizzeria and entered a Texas themed restaurant. They sat and both ordered stake, enjoy conversation as they ate.

"So you work at a pizza place." Marcus began. "Guess it fits."

"Not just work, live." Chelsea replied. "The family took me in when I arrived in the city. They know about my powers and instead of hate me they accept me. At first it was just to heat the pizza so they didn't pay for gas, but somehow it changed. A man tried to hurt me once, felt insulted. I tried to raise his body temperature but he had some kind of power blocker. Suddenly Pops rushed out and beat the man senseless; he never expected to fight someone stronger than himself. After that we just…bonded."

"Sounds nice." He said. "Can't say I've had the same experience. I had a loving mother, but my dad was real distant. Without a role model I became sort of a delinquent. That's when things went downhill. My hometown had a gang problem, and they wanted me in. I said no and a fight broke out. That's when I discovered my powers. Now I just keep them in check and make sure the neighborhood is protected. It's gonna be hell when I get back."

"Sound heavy." Chelsea said "I really have few responsibilities. So what do you do for fun?"

"I like tagging. A good spar is fun as well and I like vid's." he said with a laugh. "It's funny; we've made out and shared a bed but haven't had this small talk yet."

"It like things forward, plus I'm not into all that girly stuff." She responded. "Hey I have an idea. After dinner there's a clearing about a mile to the west. I want to do something."

"Alright, if you suggest it it should be fun."

Once they finished their meals Chelsea lead Marcus to the clearing. It was far away from any building and on dirt ground one hundred yards on all directions. Chelsea had Marcus pick up fallen trees from the area outside the clearing and arrange them in a pattern.

"I know you're going to burn them but what's the pattern?" Marcus asked.

"Simple." She answered. "Since I was little I was fascinated by fire. The warmth, the color, all of it. There was one symbol that always caught me, and I'll show you."

When she finished she set the trees ablaze, all igniting in a line. The display was beautiful as the flames raced across the path, and in the end the picture was made. From above the flames made a giant bird, its wings open and free.

"The phoenix." Marcus said turning to Chelsea. She didn't answer, only leaping upon him the second he turned. Once he hit the ground she crashed her lips against his. Marcus could not and would not fight back and let her take control. He moaned as she forced her tongue into his mouth, using his own to wrestle with hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Sadly they had to stop for air, but it only delayed them. Marcus moved to her neck and started trailing kisses along it. They were tender, but powerful as Marcuse still could not fully control his strength. She pulled harder on him, increasing the effect. She lowered herself to his ear and nibbled lightly, electing another moan from Marcus as he wrapped his arms around her.

They pulled away slightly, still holding each other. Their eyes connected, and they both felt a spark. She pressed her lips to his again, this time more gentle. It got more intense as they continued, Chelsea's body heating up. Soon the warmth spread to them both, but it only heightened the sensation. More moans erupted from them, Chelsea's body literally steaming. She pulled back violently, fire flying from her mouth as she did. Marcus lay on the ground in a daze.

"Sorry, I forget myself whenever I get…intense." She explained. Marcus didn't answer. She went to his side and poked his side. "Yep, gonna be a pain in the ass getting you back to the school." She said, picked him up and carried him home, albeit with difficulty.

* * *

**Anglea and Shadow**

It was nearing dark by the time the pair escaped the police. They were on Market Street; a giant crowd of people filled the area. Once they entered their pursuers gave up the search.

"I've…I've never see cops that persistent." Shadow said out of breath. He was hunched over hands on his knees. Anglea was similarly winded.

"Well we are in hero central." She replied. "They have to work extra hard to keep up."

"Still, even with my powers that chase would be hard. This city truly is amazing. Take away the sparkle and you get some gritty stuff."

"Hardly true. This city is a beacon of hope to the world."

"Which world?" Shadow asked. Anglea stood for a moment, pondering that. Then Shadow nudged her pointing to the Tenkage Tower. He took her with him and they headed for the top.

Was surprisingly easy getting there, security was lax. They simply walked in, entered an elevator and headed up. Anglea swore, however, that the guards nodded to Shadow when they saw him but shrugged it off. When they exited they were on the roof which over looked the entire city. The sun had set by the time they reached it and the city was in full splendor. A wonderful collaboration of lights, from building windows and signs, formed a symbol she could not make out. It was breath taking to see.

"It's beautiful." She stated in awe. "I've never seen the city at night."

"Eh, I've seen better." Shadow replied, looking directly at her. She noticed and started o blush. "It's dark now; you'll be able to get to school."

"I know." She said. "Shadow I want you to know I had a good time. I may not like you but you're not so bad. Thanks." She said sincerely and flew off. Shadow looked on after her.

"What no kiss?" he asked jokingly, and then got hit by a bolt of light. "Geez, just joking. Oh well, she dig me soon enough."

* * *

**Kan and Jun**

Kan and Jun had spent the entire day racing around the city sky line. Kan had to take several shortcuts and temporal changes to keep up with her. Now they were at the last stretch. They goal was the pointed radio tower, and the only access to the top was a crane. Problem is the crane was still working. Jun got there first with Kan only seconds behind. She leaped and latched on the bars then started climbing. They crane was machine operated so no one saw her. As she climbed it swiftly moved downward, knocking Jun off and landing her at a much lower elevation. Kan seeing this froze time around the machine, climbed up and slid along the arm using his pole. Jun did not relent and jumped, using her claws to dig into the walls, and scaled it. Kan noticed and decided to speed time on the crane, causing It to shoot up like a slingshot. He went up high and fell fast, in fact colliding with Jun just as she reached the top effectively making it a tie. They didn't care at the moment; Kan was on top of her their faces centimeters apart.

Looking into each other's eyes they acted on instinct. Kan leaned in, pressing his lips to hers. Instead of fighting back she closed her eyes and accepted. They lay there for a moment, but before the first moan they flew apart.

"AHH" they yelled, pain going through them both. IT felt like a bolt of lightning struck them.

"Sorry" Kan said. "I never really kissed a girl before." He said with a blush.

"Me neither." She replied, turning away. She looked to the city and saw the sunset, casting its last orange light over them. "Wow, you never really appreciate a sunset till you see it."

"I agree." Kan responded. They watched it together, and as it set she slowly embraced his arm. He noticed, but only smiled. "I guess this make us a couple?" he half asked.

"Not really sure, never had a boyfriend before." She answered. "Do you wish it like that?"

"I find it a desirable venture." He said. "I'd hold off calling your father though."

"How'd you…" he cut her off by pulling out a pocket watch. "Right, sear of all time. So we're a couple. Feels nice." She said laying her head on his chest.

"Just so we're clear this isn't true love yet right?" he asked. "I've seen romance happen really fast, and I get the feeling it's not like that."

"You'd be right. And so I'm clear if I catch you looking at another woman I'll claw your eyes out." Was her answer. They stayed like that till the night fully came through, but Kan held them in place right before the sun set. To everyone else they weren't there.

* * *

**Luna and Alex**

The bus had arrived and they boarded, but Luna still would not talk to Alex. No matter what he said she ignored him. Even after dinner and at bead she was silent. It came to the point that Alex was just staring at the ceiling in his room thinking of ways to apologize. Eventually he had enough and left his room in only boxers and a shirt and forced Luna's door open.

"Alright I've had it!" he yelled, and then an arm rounded his throat and a blade on his back.

"Who are…oh Alex it's you." She said and let him go. He turned to her; she was in silver colored pajamas. "Listen you, I've tried every way to apologize and I'm done. I said nothing wrong and you got mad, I will not stand it."

"Fine." She replied coolly. "I overreacted. You may leave now."

"Not happening. Why are you mad? You can tell me?" he asked. Luna looked away, she answered slowly.

"The way you said it. It sounded like the very thought was distasteful." She explained with hurt eyes.

"Is that it?" Alex asked. "Look Luna, that's not what I meant. You're pretty, smart, a little bipolar but still a girl worth fighting for. I only said that because I didn't want you getting mad. Didn't really work huh?"

"No, it didn't" she smiled. She walked up to him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, now go get some sleep. I think Coopers gonna be hyper tomorrow."

Alex left the room, dazed and holding his cheek. He reentered his room sat down and stared at the ceiling, this time happy.

* * *

**Cooper**

Cooper had slept the whole day asleep. He had woken up after dark, but stayed in bed.

"Well that was a good sleep. Gonna throw off my schedule for a few days. Stupid plant." He said, looking at the giant flower near his window which was sleeping itself. He again looked at his ceiling, trying to return to sleep. Then he heard a squeak. Looking up he saw his door ajar. "Guess Alex checked in and forgot to close my door. Oh well."

"That's not entirely accurate." A feminine voice said. Cooper looked around, but suddenly a heavy weight landed on him. It was humanoid, and straddled him pinning him down. He couldn't see who it was, but suddenly the light near his bead switched on. He looked at her, it was Tabitha. "Hello cutie."

"Wha…what do you want?" he stuttered. She just chuckled.

"I said I'd make you mine, but we were interrupted before. I've come to finish the job." She said, leaning on him. He struggled, but soon went still. As she lay he could feel her chest grow in size. "Figured that make you stop. And I can feel liked it. Not such a good boy after all are you?"

"Get…off." He said, halfheartedly. She just smiled more and lowered her head to his. Without warning she kissed him, hard. She grabbed his head tightly, aggressively and in the process Cooper reached for a small shrub on his desk. Something grabbed hold and pulled the arm back.

"While I like the sexy part of you, I want the man right now." She said, and he felt something reach his pants. He closed his eyes tightly and his new flower woke. It turned and its vines wrapped around Tabitha, lifting her up. She morphed blades on her hands and cut free, headed for the door and exited with a warning. "I'll be back cutie, and you know you want it."

Alex caught his breath after she was gone. His plant went back to sleep and he sat up. Looking at his bed he sighed.

"That girl is intense." He thought. "And I enjoyed it." He finished with a frown.

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Like I said not my favorite, but hey. It does feel a bit rushed in places. Also I'm tired so I may have missed a mistake or so. Anyway read, review, and most of all enjoy.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I Do Not Own Total Drama Island**

**Ch 12 Weekend Part 3**

**Sunday**

Alex woke up early again today, stretching his arms. He touched his cheek again, smiling at the memory. Getting dressed he exited his room to find Luna waiting. She looked at him smiling, not her Yin mode but still bright.

"Morning." She greeted. "How'd you sleep?" she asked.

"Well enough." He answered. Before he could continue Cooper came from his room, looking better than yesterday but still tired. "Alright, what happened now?"

""I think Tabitha tried to rape me." He said his face blank. Both Luna and Alex's jaws shot open. "Yep, same reaction as me."

"How on earth did that happen?" Luna was the first regain composure.

"I don't know?" Cooper Replied. "She just came into my room last night, pinned me and started kissing me."

"And then what?" Alex asked, overly intrigued. Luna glared at him slightly.

"Well I tried to push her off, admittedly with little effort, and then she made her chest bigger." He explained, Alex looked even more enthralled. "I went rigid, and then she reached for my pants. Somehow I was able to contact my new flower and it tore her off me."

"Dude, that is awesome." Alex said. "So how big do you think she made them? Did you get a feel? Details man details?"

"Pervert." Luna yelled and hit Alex upside his head and walked off. Alex had hit the ground and didn't get up for minutes when he did he was confused.

"What I do. Whenever I say anything about women she hits me." He stated. "It's not like she's my girlfriend. Wait. Cooper is Luna my girlfriend?"

"Well I haven't been told, but I think it's apparent." He answered. Alex ran after her once Cooper finished his sentence. "Thank god, I don't have to go for years with those two having feelings and not admitting it. Seriously those relationships annoy me." He said and started walking, then suddenly stopping. "Wait, who do I talk to now?"

* * *

**Ragdoll**

Ragdoll was walking around the Rec center; she looked like she was searching for someone. She had an annoyed look on her face. Eventually someone tapped her shoulder. She turned to find Jun and Anglea standing.

"Hey what's up?" Jun asked.

"Yah, you look like your hunting someone that spoiled a prank." Anglea commented.

"I'm a little annoyed." She answered. "But we'll get to that later. What were you two doing yesterday? You were gone all day." Both girls blushed at that, Jun more noticeable of the pair. "IT has to do with boys, tell me tell me!"

"Relax." Jun commanded. "I don't know about Anglea but I spent the day with Kan. It could be considered our first date, though not as fancy yours." She pointed out.

"Fancy, Robert and I shot water balloons over the city. But that's not important, tell me more." Ragdoll replied, Jun sighed.

"Okay I took him on a tour of the city." She began. "They around midday we ran across the skyline. He was able to keep up pretty easily. In the end we reached a radio tower that overlooked everything. As we reached the top he fell on me, our faces were this close." She gestured, placing her index and thumb extremely close. "Then instinct took over and we kissed."

"Oh, how was it?" Anglea swooned.

"It must have been wonderful if Roberts anything to go by." Ragdoll said, Jun rolled her eyes at that but answered nonetheless.

"I really can't say. At first it was just our lips meeting. Before I could feel anything pleasant a sharp electrical pain hit me."

"Electrical? Is every kiss elemental, I mean Robert's was like fire and now Kan's like lightening. What's next?" Anglea asked in confusion. "Well what happened next?"

"We looked to the sunset and then declared that we were a couple." Jun answered. "Haven't seen him today, I want to talk to Rin before I see him again." The last part fell on deaf ears. Anglea and Ragdoll had stars in their eyes. They both had hands on the sides of their heads and were smiling.

"That is so romantic." Ragdoll stated.

"I didn't think you were that girly." Jun stated.

"I'm not, but when a friend is in this situation it makes me happy." Ragdoll replied. "Anyway that's your story. What about Anglea." She pointed, making Anglea blush.

"Well I spent the day with Shadow." She mumbled, but Jun's advanced hearing picked it up.

"No way. You really did that?" she asked.

"Did what, did what" Ragdoll prodded, more annoyed that she was left out. "Tell me or else, trust me I have access to really embarrassing pranks and will use them. What happened?" Anglea and Jun both had looks of fear on their faces, they knew what she could do and that it was no ideal threat.

"Relax Ragdoll, let's not get hasty." Jun pleaded, putting up her hands in defense. "We don't want a war here, you know what happened last time we had a war on campus."

"Yah, Chris let it run because he was board." Anglea added. "The teachers had the hardest time containing it." Ragdoll suddenly smiled, put her hand to her chin as if remembering.

"Yah, last year. Robert looked so cute when he got mad."

"He looked like a rabid badger."

"Details, details. So Anglea what happened?" Ragdoll continued, leaning in on Angela

"I spent the day with Shadow." She admitted.

"I knew you liked him!" Ragdoll called in glee.

"I don't!" Anglea called. "I was flying, when something passed me real fast, it was like a black bullet. So I went after it and somehow a race started. We hit the city, collided with the park and then I saw him. Instead of waiting for the cops to show up we ran. I had to wait till dark before I could fly back, as per the rules. So we spent the day together. It wasn't so bad in truth."

"Did you give him a goodbye kiss?" Jun teased. Anglea glared at her.

"No, I just came back home. Now that I've shared what's bothering you Ragdoll?

"I'm looking for Robert." She stated. "I've checked everywhere on campus but he's not here. His room is locked as well. I know wear not super close yet but I would still like to see him. That's what you do in a relationship, see each other. I looked all over for him yesterday, and today I still haven't found him. If he was in his room you'd think he'd answer." Jun laughed lightly at her complaint. Ragdoll glared, causing her to laugh more.

"Listen, Robert's in his room. He doesn't leave on weekends." She explained. "Not sure why, but he'll be there. So just knock the door in and you'll find him. Since he's dating you he shouldn't get mad." Ragdoll perked up at that, muttered thanks and ran off. "That girl has it bad."

"You said it." Anglea agreed. "Hey, since Rin's a vampire does she do anything on Sunday."

"Of course, why wouldn't she?" Jun asked.

"Just wondering. Well I have a few things to do. See you later." Anglea said and left. Jun nodded and headed for Rin's room.

* * *

**Rin**

Rin had woken up, much to her own confusion. Now Rin wasn't a religious woman though she knew the truth. She did not care for traditions that said she slept on Sunday, but she did not wish to get up either. She had geared herself to sleep on this day. This Sunday however, she felt like something uncomfortable would happen, and it came in the form of Jun.

Rin heard a knock on the door, went to answer and found Jun.

"Good morning Jun, come in come in." she greeted. Jun entered with a slightly distressed and worried look on her face. She sat and began conversation.

"Rin I have a problem." She said, catching Rin's attention.

"Yes dear, what is it?" Rin asked.

"Well, yesterday I want out with Kan." Jun started. Rin smiled, but at the same time concerned.

"You went out, now you have a problem. Did he try something; I swear I'll drain him dry if he hurt you!" Rin pledged with her arms raised, but Jun pushed them down.

"No no, he was perfect." Jun said. "We had a great deal of fun. The problem was at the end. We raced to the top of a building and he feel on me. Our faces were extremely close, almost touching. Then we…we kissed."

"Really, just by instinct. That's a sign my dear." Rin said happily.

"But that's the problem."Jun explained. "Before any bit of pleasure happened I felt extreme pain. Like lightening had stuck me, literally. I doubt it's because were incompatible. I don't know what happened." Rin's eyes shot open. Jun noticed and nudged her, but Rin made no movement. Then Rin's eyes darkened as she looked down.

"What I'm about to tell you never leaves this room." She commanded in a dark voice. Jun nodded, slightly afraid. "I know not if this is for you but some relationships are not meant to be. I never told you why I'm at odds with Dosko."

"Mr. Vanders. No you didn't, I just excepted it as Vampire Werewolf confrontation." Jun stated.

"Well that's not so." Rin explained. "I first came to this school forty years ago, when Chris's father ran it. He and Chris never saw eye to eye, but that's a different story. I never really connected with anyone, still stuck in the Pure Blood only club. I made a few friends, mostly humans. It remained like that for years, and then Dosko arrived. Now as you know girls fall for him all the time, and I was one as well. I could sense darkness in him, but could not place what it was. We talked, spent time together, eventually forming a relationship. He never asked about my habits, I never asked about his. We were truly in love with each other, but then it happened. We set a date for a nice moonlet stroll through the forest. He didn't check the moon that night; midway through the clouds parted and he transformed right in front of me. You know how wolves are if they are turned, can't control themselves. He attacked me, tried to rip me to pieces. I had never had a more dangerous opponent, somehow he cut through my aura and my strength was only that of an elder vampire. The fight lasted only minutes, but the entire hunter squad division arrived and restrained him."

"Oh my god." Jun said in shock. "Where you hurt, what happened next, did he know what he did?" she shot out, but Rin was quite.

"He changed back with the sun, and I stood before him. I was crushed by what I saw, and when he looked into my eyes he knew what happened. I said right then that we were over, calling him a mangy mutt, but he knew I didn't say them of anger. I wasn't mad at him for attacking me, only that I did not see. Now we insult each other, push each other away in an attempt to remove our feelings, but I won't work."

"Why let it?" Jun asked, Catching Rin off guard. "I know about tradition, laws and everything but why let love die. I don't know the depth of Vampire Werewolf hatred but surly it can't over power love."

"I thought that for a while." Rin answered. "But it's something you can't understand. It is written in our blood. It is even harder for him, he was human and had choice. Now that he is of the night he lacks it. He went against his nature in the first place, but werewolves are known to be good or evil. I wish to forget but I can't. I tell you this for one reason."

"I'm listening." Jun clarified,

"Even the most perfect lovers may not be meant for each other. Do not let it deter you but remember that you may not have love in the end."

"I understand." Jun said. She got up and attempted to leave, but turned with one last question. "Do you ever regret it, letting him go?"

"He is everything I ever wanted. Strong, honest, attractive and immortal. I regret everyday that I didn't try to fight my blood." Rin answered. "Don't let him go, no matter what." Jun nodded and left, looking for Kan. Rin's eyes closed in thought, going over everything that had just transpired. She opened them with a scowl and picked up the phone in the room.

"Hello, this is Rin. I need you to get me Robert, now." She said. "Yes him, no I don't plan to kill him, he's still a student. This will more than likely be unpleasant." She finished hanging up the phone.

* * *

**Ragdoll **

Ragdoll made her way to Roberts's room like the day previous. This time she did not leave when the door stayed shut, but reared back and ran straight into it. Instead of a loud break that she expected hit nothing, only tripping on carpet face first. When she stood up she saw the opening where the door stood. As she watched the opening closed like water going down a drain, spinning and melding together back into solid shape. She shrugged and turned, interested in seeing Roberts quarters and she was not disappointed.

The room was larger than originally though possible, reaching three stories at least. The walls were covered with portraits, each showing people resembling Robert himself. Several tables littered the floor, piled on with books and strange otherworldly tools. Stuffed creatures could be found in every corner, most she had never seen before. A giant staircase was toward the back, winding around a wall. The nearest table held several jars, each filled with liquid and containing a small creature. The one next to it had an alter with two columns and a spherical center. When she got closer it glowed and released a black orb to the air, floating directly center to the pillars. It captivated her; she came close and reached her hand out.

"I wouldn't touch that." A voice said, causing Ragdoll to jump. She turned and saw Robert coming down the staircase. He held the look of misery on him, but it lightened as when he saw her. "The Orb of Void is not a fun toy."

"Good to hear." She said. "I've never been in here before, it's pretty cool."

"I still have to unpack my other equipment, this place is bear right now." He said. "You know you could have rung the bell. Running through my door isn't necessary."

"There's a bell?" she asked. "Well I didn't notice. My boyfriend won't appear when I look for him, so I'm annoyed."

"Your boyfriend?" Robert asked in a teasing manner. "I was under the impression that we discussed that."

"Huh, oh right. Well…since we went out I thought…" she stuttered out, electing a chuckle from him. He came close to her and cupped her face, making her blush.

"Relax, I'm teasing." He assured her. "I believe I'm entitled to do that to my girlfriend." He said, but still held dismay on his face. "Come; let's go to my actual room."

They went up the staircase and into a hall with several doors. It was all stone and lit my torches with red tapestries hanging from the walls. At the end of the hall was a single door. They entered to a large room; in it was a king-sized four poster bed with black sheets. A small night stand lay next to it. A large closet lay on the left next to a dresser with a mirror. The ends of all were spiked, though did not damage the walls or floor. On the wall across the bed was a large flat screen television attached to the wall with an entertainment center beneath holding several game counsels.

"Nice room. Didn't think you were into technology." She said.

"I'm not, but I still have certain male urges. I may be magical but a good Halo match always entertains." He said, and then lay down. Ragdoll looked at him for a moment, realizing just how big he really was, also noticing his upset face.

"It's discouraging to know that your girlfriend can bring a smile to your face." She stated, making him raise an eyebrow.

"Oh, your upset that I look sad correct?" he concluded. "It's not you, I don't like weekends."

"Why?"She asked, taking a seat at the edge of the bed. It was comfortable, just sitting down she could fall asleep.

"Their holy days of rest." He replied. She turned to him, giving the explain look. "I am a demon directly connected to faith and religion you could say. It's funny really. I could go to every major religion on earth and say 'Your Wrong", then turn around and say the exact same thing to an atheist. I would be correct on both counts."

"So you your upset because it's a Sunday." She said, he nodded. "I think I know how to make them bearable."

"Really?" he asked, honestly intrigued. Ragdoll smiled seductively at him and leaped onto the bed, making him jump slightly. She landed on her hands and knees and slowly crawled up, moving over his entire body at an agonizing pace, her chest lightly bouncing in front of him. She reached his face before too long, and leaned in.

"Yes." She said and connected their lips. He leaned back, bringing her with him and wrapping his arms around her. She could feel the fire again, but this time the anger never surfaced. He pushed her off lightly after a moment, catching his breath

"How is it that you affect me like this when no other could?" asked with a smile, genuinely interested.

"It's very simple." She answered, wrapping her arms around his neck. "They all had one fatal flaw. They weren't Ragdoll." She said, mimicking his answer from earlier. It brought a larger smile to his face.

"Arrogance, I like it." Robert replied. "Do me a favor, open the draw on my night stand and pull out the box." He requested. She did so; pulling out the box she opened it. Inside was a crucifix. She held it up and starred at it. "Place it around my neck." He commanded. She did, and the second it was on he pulled her in again.

This kiss was fierce, but not violent. His lips still burned, but now Ragdoll could tolerate it. She was in control this time, aggressively forcing her tongue into his mouth. His eyes opened at her aggression, delight showing. He rubbed circles on her back, causing her to break away. She moaned in pleasure as he rubbed, and even more when he started kissing her neck. She hugged him tight, deepening whatever she felt while pressing her body into his.

"You've done this before." She gasped out, but Robert stayed silent and continued. She could tell he was enjoying himself to, the closeness let her feel every muscle move and she felt him through his pants. Pleased that she had that effect she pulled away. Robert looked unhappy with that event, and she giggle at him. "Told you I could make it bearable."

"That you did, my dear, that you did." He replied. "Though you think we should slow down a little. While I found paradise for a moment I think getting to know each other is a good idea."

"I agree, don't know what came over me." She said, "Just one question. What's with the cross?"

"It helps suppress my demonic side." He answered. "If I didn't wear it you'd have a lot less cloths on now." He joked, with an air of seriousness. Ragdoll could only blush at his words and hugged him, burying her face in his chest. He laughed.

The door swung open moments later, with a small child coming through.

"Ms.T wishes too AHAHAHAH" he yelled and a fire ball charred the ground where he once stood. He looked up to see Robert glaring at him with burning eyes. The child was less than five feet tall, Caucasian, had a bowler cut with a slit on each side and metallic eyes. He wore brown shorts with a tucked in button up blue shirt. "Hey you almost hit me." He complained with tiny tears on the side if his eyes.

"With good reason Thek." Robert said, "What does the leach want?"

"Well she needs to speak with you now. Sounded important. She's in her room right now. Is that a girl?" he asked looking at the position they were in. He blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh I didn't know, I'll leave now." And he was gone.

"Who was that?" Ragdoll asked

"Thek. A school messenger with Tech, his sister. Chris adopted them and now they do the odd job." He explained. "I better see what the leach wants."

"Be nice, she did give me the makeup I used on our date." Ragdoll pleaded.

"I removed most of it remember." He said, but she pushed out her lip and made her eyes bigger. He couldn't look for long. "Alright alright. Just stop with that."

* * *

**Rin**

Rin sat behind a desk reading a large book. It was in a dead language but was easy for her eyes. She was about to turn the page when her door burst open. She looked up and saw Robert standing, a scowl on his face and arms crossed.

"This had better be important." He said darkly.

"Hello to you as well." She replied. "Did I interrupt something, looks like you got interment with that Ragdoll child."

"To the point woman." He commanded.

"You know the Law of Twilight?" she asked.

"Yes, it is beaten into us from day one. No being of heaven may pair with a being of hell, save under the command of their superiors and then only for ventures of combat or other mission related topics. Romantic interaction is completely forbidden."

"That is correct. The rest is fuzzy to me, as we of earth don't get the full explanation and records are hard to find. Are there any loopholes?" she asked

"No, the only way is for the being to become human. At that point they are no longer of heaven or hell. The only way a union is possible is if the being is from earth. A being from heaven may pair with a demon born on this plane and vice versa. Is this really what you bothered me for?"

"It really is important. Thank you for the information." She thanked him, but he did not leave. He only looked intrigued.

"This is about Jun and Kan." He realized. "I can sense it from him. I don't know what's going on, but I can tell he is of paradise. This wasn't such a waste after all. I'll take my leave now, Ragdoll is waiting for me." And he left. Rin just sat in thought.

"She is of earth, so it should be alright. Why does there connection get canceled. Something isn't right."

* * *

Three men fell to the ground, all not moving. Their eyes were glazed over and rolled into their heads. One stood between them, breathing heavily. The room was dark, so only a silhouette could be seen. He turned and found five others, three men and two women. They charged, but to no avail. He charged as well, fist first colliding with one's jaw. The second leaped with a kick, but the caught him with one hand and threw him into a wall, cracking it. One of the women attacked next. He spun around her, and grabbed her by the neck. Lifting her into the air he snapped it and dropped her. The last man ran at him with a punch but he caught it. He pulled the man in and gripped his head, slammed it to the ground creating a crunch and painting it red. The other two men rose again, this time charging at the same time. He didn't turn just pushed his arms forward and rammed them back, drilling his elbows into them. Blood dripped from their mouths as they fell over. The other woman was left. She stood for a moment, looking at him. All she could see beside his form was a sickening smile. She attempted a charge, but he stuck first. In a dash he grabbed her neck and held her up with one arm. His smile only grew bigger and then…BOOM.

A spray of body part and bone, a mist of blood filled the room. Then a small click sounded, followed by lights.

"Little mad Nick?" a voice said. Now that the lights were on Nick was clearly seen. The room was a dojo, abandoned by the look of it; several mats adorned the floor and paper doors half torn. His hand was regrowing as he spoke.

"A little. Just working out my frustrations on these fools Tabitha." He said.

"If he angers you so stop working for the Samurai." She reasoned, leaning on the entrance.

"He is a legendary villain." Nick said. "He can offer us more than any other. Why mess that up. So he strikes me once in a while, he knows I'm more useful whole."

"I still don't enjoy his pain buzzer." She stated.

"It was bearable. So how was your mission?" he asked.

"If you can call it that, I have to seduce a fourteen year old freshman. To easy," she commented with a laugh. "He show's residence, but he'll break before long. He'll probably be a good lay to."

"Using sex to control a hero. Well played." Nick applauded. "How's the distribution coming?"

"Shadow says its going smooth, several know users have enhanced abilities. The others need more monitoring. Soon the real results will be apparent."

"Good, the boss will like that. It will still take some time, probably not till the middle of the year. That's when the real fun starts."

"And the plot thickens." Tabitha said, ending the conversation.

**To be continued.**

* * *

Okay that finishes out the weekend. Sorry for not finishing with Alex and Luan/Kan and Jun , but I just wished to finish this arc up. I want to go slower with the relationships, feels like they started kind of fast. From now on I'll be focusing on one or two couples at a time, and mostly if its romance oriented chapter. It's just easier to me. Also tell me if I'm boarder lining M ratings. One more thing, to anyone that can think of good pranks, pm them to me if you wish. Every other character will come back, like I said. Enjoy.

May the diviner be with you.


	13. Chapter 13

**I OWN NOTHING SAVE THE PLOT.**

**Chapter 13 Robert's Little Game**

Now you must except that nothing happened between the time of the Desert and now. Like any school there are times of excitement and times of stillness. In fact nothing of importance has happened since that time. The relationships deepened, Ragdoll and Jun terrorized the school with pranks, Both Alex and Cooper struggled with their respective female troubles. It is the admittance of this narrator that he cannot recall all events, for he lacks the sight of Chris and Kan.

For this moment we will race ahead to the second challenge. Now no challenge is normal or easy, but this time it will be slightly more frightening. You see it falls on Friday the thirteenth.

All the students were again seated in the auditorium, save twenty that stood on stage. Each student was a survivor of the desert. Chris stood at the podium again.

"Hello dudes, Today it another contest of 'THE CRUCIBLE OF INFINITY" he called, but heard silence. Looking into the crowd he glared. "Listen, have a little enthusiasm." He said, not losing any of his excitement. "Since today is Friday the thirteenth I figured we'd have a little fun. Whenever it comes around I have one of the darker teachers prepare something special. Today its Roberts turn. I know, seems like we're focusing on him a lot."

The entire crowd whispered amongst themselves, wondering what he meant.

"That, my dear students, is called breaking the fourth wall. Anyway like last time everything will be viewable, but let's have Robert explain."

Robert walked up, this time dressed differently. He wore a large red button up coat, closed down to his mid stomach. Beneath was a black dress shirt. He wore white pants tied with leather belt and high black boots. Ragdoll whistled in the background, along with the horde of girls who cried out. He smiled, shaking his head. He raised a single hand, and a violet vortex opened behind the stage. It was swirling, casting a faint glow on the area and whirling. The force of it pulled anything close inside.

"This is a portal, much like the one Sir Kingston made last time." Robert explained. "It will lead to another dimension as well, one of my making. It is not safe on the other side. You may choose not to enter, but you will be eliminated from the crucible."

"We went through a desert. Doubt I could be much harder." Shadow said arrogantly.

"Nothing you make can stop me." Nick proclaimed. Robert stared him down with a smirk.

"I truly hope you make it to the top Nick. I will thoroughly enjoy beating you to the ground." Robert Replied. He walked through the vortex first, then the followed one by one.

* * *

**Alex**

Alex Walked through the vortex and was transported to a winding tunnel. He looked around himself and nothing in any direction save the swirling violet walls. He reached out to touch it but felt nothing, no air or water.

"What is this?" he asked when a great light struck him. He had to close his eyes and when he opened them he was in a massive graveyard. It looked like any other but had a mist about it. Several tombstones were broken and graves dug up. He could see coffins cracked open and fallen over. Before he could investigate further Roberts voice filled the air with a boom.

"Welcome to my realm." He said. Alex looked to the sky and saw two things, the midday sun and a palace. Somehow the palace was shadowed. "There will be times when you are thrust into a situation like a zombie attack, alone and ignorant. This will help prepare you for those times. This challenge is a little game I made. The goal…survive." He finished simply.

Alex squinted to see better, but noticed the sun darken. As he watched the sun was eclipsed, casting a shadow over all. Then he heard a laugh in the air.

"MUAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA" Robert laughed. He was hugging himself, a red aura surrounding him. He thrust his arms out, forcing beams of energy like lightening to strike. They hit everywhere, nearly striking Alex himself. He had to jump to avoid it.

Dusting himself off he looked at the spot that was struck. Somehow the bolt left no mark, nothing showing it hit.

"Wonder what happened." Alex thought to himself, and then froze. A faint howl reached his ears. He looked around, but nothing moved. Then a rumbling came from the ground. He looked down, the ground cracked as arms and blades burst forth. Coffins exploded open, crypts shattered, tombstones fell over. Right before Alex's eyes an army of undead rose up unmoving but ready.

Alex took a step back, and they attacked. Hordes of knights, barbarians and mongrels launched themselves at him. All he could do was run, but there was no escape. The fallen swarmed him, approached from all sides. Eventually Alex dived into a maze of graves. The swarm followed deep, but passed right over him for he just backed to a stone and let them pass.

"Okay, that was scary." He said. "Now I only have to survive." He relaxed. When he opened his eyes a shadow was over him. He looked up and saw a skeleton looking back. They just sat for a moment, but suddenly the skeleton stabbed down. Alex rolled to the side, grabbed the arm and pulled. The skeleton came down, but its arm remained in Alex's hand. Taking the opportunity Alex took the sword and brought it down on the skeletons head. It turned to dust moments later.

Alex stood and dusted himself off, but a whisper in the air called to him. He turned around and saw a small girl standing alone. She wore little more than rags, her skin a grayish hue. Her hair was ragged and unkempt. He approached her and kneeled down.

"Hey there, what are you doing in this place? Shouldn't you be home?" he asked.

"I have no home." She answered. Alex looked at her sadly, outing his hand on her shoulder.

"Well let me take you out of here, I know the guy who runs this place." He offered. He took her hand and attempted to leave but something stopped him. He looked at her and saw her smile.

"I like it here." She said and jumped him. She brought her face close to his and opened her mouth wide. "Your soul is mine."

"You're joking." He said. With a wave of his hand the girl rose to the air. Her arms grew long, her legs shattered, her face morphed to that of a toad. "I command the souls of the dead. You think you can hurt me?" he asked.

As he spoke those words the swarm returned, the girl's cries attracted them. Now that he had a weapon and was ready to fight Alex relaxed. He raised his hand and said one word.

"Come." And from the earth no less than twenty spirits rose, each a warrior armed and skilled. "How'd I summon that many? I can't…the eclipse. My powers are strengthened just like Roberts today." He concluded. He called one to him. "Show me the way out. The rest of you enjoy yourselves." He ordered. As he walked off he heard the sounds of bones breaking behind him.

"Go down this road and you'll reach the exit. You may do what you wish from there, but far worse than undead will be around. You will pass if you survive your time here." The spirit said and returned to the yard. Alex walked out, looked toward the palace and smiled.

"Probably the least safe place here. But danger breeds reward, and everyone else is more than likely to head there. Safety in numbers. Good thing I got this sword." He said and walked off.

* * *

**Andy**

Andy had arrived in a small laboratory, primitive in its design. The walls were cracked, covered in webs. He could see several large tanks full of liquid; they had cords and metal spikes jutting from the sides. He could make out bodies from inside them, all looking dead. There was one table; it was covered with notes and various vials. He looked them over and shook his head.

"This would never work." He said quietly. "Dr. Frankenstein's solution was nothing like this." He put the notes down. Looking around he found an exit, but it was blocked by four polls/ He tried to push them but they did not move. He took a few steps back, charged his hands and fired at them. What happened was not expected. The polls crackled, absorbed the energy and lifted, opening the path. The energy flowed through them, moving along the cords and to the tanks. The liquid inside glowed, the body's shook, but nothing else. Andy ignored in and turned to leave when he heard a thump.

Turning to see one of the tanks shattered, flooding the room. Andy had to shield himself, and when he looked again something was standing. It looked human, but was much larger and hunched over. He moved toward Andy, slowly, one step at a time. Andy himself backed away trying to leave as soon as possible. Before he reached the door the creature shot forward, thrusting its arm out. Andy dove and the creature collided with the wall, breaking it. Andy Turned and fired a blast at it. The creature screamed out, but the electricity sunk into it. When it was silent it said one word.

"More." and moved for Andy again. The other tanks shattered as well, releasing more creatures. Andy fired again, but each creature reacted the same as the first.

"Well, it appears they absorb electricity. They also have enhanced strength, probably speed to." He thought. "Best leave through this exit and escape."

Andy ran, he did not stop. The exit led to a hallway that simply went on indefinitely. As he ran he was plotting a way to destroy the creatures. He found nothing in the hall to help him, till he saw a staircase. He dashed to it and ran up the stairs. Reaching the top he found another Lab, bigger but already destroyed. It was dark as well, no light whatsoever, leaving giant shadows and near pitch-black areas. Large book cases filled the room, many knocked over. The tables were cut apart, giant tanks like below were broken, giant pillars that held the roof were crumbling.

"What happened here?" he asked.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" someone screamed. Andy looked around and saw a girl running toward him. "HELP ME!" she cried without watching her direction. She collided with Andy, taking them both to the floor. After they fell Andy took a good look at her. She looked about his age, slim but well endowed. Her skin was lightly tanned, her eyes a hazel color, and her hair was black with pin-straight bangs and waterfall waves that reached down to below her shoulder blades. She wore a yellow hoodie with a pocket sewn inside, a white mini skirt with flower detail at the bottom and black converse. Within her hair was golden hair pin in the shape of the sun and stars.

"Hold on, it's alright." Andy assured her, but she was still shaking. She looked up, and hugged him tight, burying his face in her chest.

"Oh it's another student. Thank you thank." She cried in joy. When she finally let go Andy was blushing and out of breath. "Sorry, I get carried away sometimes." She said, but Andy gave no reply. "My name is Carter, yours?"

"I'm Andy. What were you running from?" he asked mechanically.

"Monsters, there all over the place." She said. "We need to run, their coming around again." She warned but it was too late. As soon as she said those words a hulking figure came around the corner. It was twice as tall as the creatures Andy faced, with giant arms that acted as legs. Its body was relatively small and held two whip-like appendages. As it got closer Andy could see more of it. Its entire body was stitched together, muscles from several humans sewn to form its enormous limbs. Instead of a head it had three eyes on its torso, and a gaping maw lined with crooked teeth. It's 'hands' had four fingers, each at least a foot in length.

"Hunger." It said.

"My powers don't work well in here. To dark." Carter explained. "I can still hit them but it will only delay them." Andy nodded and pulled her back with him. Without saying a word he launched a bolt at the creature, straight at its joints. It roared in pain, falling over with a crash.

"Good, these don't absorb electricity." Andy stated. "What do you know about them?" he asked.

"Not much." Carter answered. "I found some notes but couldn't understand most of it. From what they said these things are made from fusing several different people, or at least their muscles, into the right place. The teeth are parts of bone. The purpose was to make a monster. They were actually locked up and sleeping when I got here."

"What happened?"

"Don't know. They just woke up. I also know their tough; they destroyed this entire area by just moving around."

"Any weaknesses?"

"Not much for conversation are you?" she replied. "Not that I can see. Maybe electricity but that could just be the force of the bolt. There are more of them, crawling over the place."

"We might have other problem. I came from a lower level. I met some creatures there as well. They were immune to my powers. Not as tough as these but still strong." He explained. As he finished the creature got back up, its footsteps shaking the earth. "We best move." Andy said.

They ran, keeping away from the creature. As they did they noticed the others wandering around. While searching for an exit Andy heard a moan. He stopped Carter and leaned on the book case, moving to the edge he listened. After a moment his eyes shot open, but before he could react one of the humanoids Punched through the case and grabbed him. It lifted Andy to the air and held him; Andy charged but the creature absorbed it. Carter shot a beam at it, but the creature did not notice. She ran at it, pounding it with her fists but it picked her up too. A small chuckle left its mouth.

Just when it seemed the end the creature dropped them. It slid on the ground then was lifted itself. One of the beasts and taken hold of it. The creature growled, but the beast flung it into its own jaws. As it chewed parts dropped out, bloodied and broken. When the beast was done it turned to them and approached.

"Well this is convenient." Carter said. Andy was silent. "Now that the shock is off I'm ready. They won't take me easy."

"They?" Andy asked. Carter nodded, gesturing behind them. Andy looked and saw the other creatures appear, and several beasts. He looked around, searching for any route but they were surrounded. Then he noticed it, a door to the outside. A plan formed.

"Man these guys move slow. We're right here, why not eat us?"

"I have a plan. I can make a surge that will hit everything around us. That will hold them for a moment. Then you need to blast away the ones in front immediately after. We break for the door, shot one of these hard and make them fight."

"Not bad." Carter said. "Let's play."

Andy wrapped his arms around himself, charged and let out everything. The beasts all roared, but fell back while the creatures stood absorbing the burst. Carter let loose a flurry of blasts to their front which knocked over everything. Then they ran, but the monsters followed with speed. Andy shot back huge arks, forcing the beasts to stop while Carter targeted the legs of the creatures. It took only seconds for them to reach the door, and once their Andy fire one last enormous burst. The charge hit the beasts but stayed in them, causing the creatures to change targets. Soon they all turned on each other and the pair exited the building.

"Well that was a treat." Carter said. "Thanks for saving me."

"Safety in numbers, though I think it more wise we didn't leave." Andy replied.

"What? You have a death with, why would we stay inside?" she asked. Andy just pointed to the sky, Carter looked and understood. It was full of flying monsters, dragons and demons belching fire. Hordes of infernal birds swarmed, the barks and roars of giant dogs filled their ears, not to mention the other sounds.

"What lies out there is far more dangerous than the monsters inside." HE said.

"So what's the plan?"

"Head to the palace. More than likely everyone will head there, and we stand a better chance in a group. We better move, no telling what will jump out next.

* * *

**Ted**

Ted was walking through a forest clouded by mist. The trees all looked decayed, moss consuming what was left. Any shrubs or flowers had long since died, even the ground looked rotted. He had seen nothing so far, nothing that scared him at least.

"This is boring, nothing's happened yet." He complained. "So test, what I need to survive starvation…what's that?" he said. A snapping twig alerted him. Not leaving any chance he readied for battle, sprouting wings, antennae, and pincers from his chin and his stingers.

Bursting from the trees two giant beasts landed before him. They were wolves, with giant jaws, elongated claws, extremely large muscle. They looked as if they hadn't eaten in ages. They did not attack at first, just circled. He smirked, took a step back but one of the wolves leaped. Ted rolled forward, just under the lung. When the wolf landed Ted was directly under it, he punched upward, sinking his stingers into its gut. The beast whaled, and thrashed around. Ted dived away from its legs. The other attacked, pinning Ted down, It held it's jaws just above his head. It reared back and struck down, but Ted thrust his arm up and pierced its nose. It jumped in pain, freeing Ted. He took to the air now, watching them. The first looked up, its eyes piercing Ted's very being. It leaped up, but Ted flew higher, coming around the beasts back and latching on. He stabbed it more and more, dragging his stingers across its flesh even as it landed and thrashed. Even with multiple strikes the wolf only seemed angry, not weak. Ted flew again, gaining distance.

"Can't hurt you myself." He said, "But I know what can." And he snapped his fingers. Suddenly one of the wolves vanished. The other looked, but saw nothing. It started sniffing the air when the ground rumbled. Looking at the ground it didn't move. Then the ground burst open, a giant spider shot forward and latched on, dragging the wolf into the ground. Only whimpers of it could be heard. Ted smiled to himself.

"Controlling spiders is fun. Never could do that before, need to thank Nick." She said. "Now to find them and make sure they survive. This is fun."

He wandered off, thinking about where to look next.

* * *

**Chelsea**

Chelsea was inside a town, old and devoid of people. The buildings were crumbling, the trees dead, the streets cracked. Her clothes were slightly torn, for she fought some monsters along the way, but she was better for worse. She walked around, looking for anything that could be a safe haven, and then she heard it. Walking toward her large thumps shook the ground. Chelsea lit her hands, but soon looked scared. The creature was the size of an elephant, had a large snout but no visible teeth. Its legs were jiggling, showing fat instead of muscle. Its strides were short, and seemed to tire easy. Chelsea relaxed for a moment, but the sound of quick chattering caught her. She looked around, small beings no bigger than children when gathering. They had brown skin, beaklike mouths and beady eyes. They were clothed in simple loincloths and were exceedingly thin.

"What on earth?" she asked. "Hello little guys, I'm Chelsea."

"Elsea." They said, not truly grasping her words. "You Elsea, we urgys. Want play?"

"Sure" she said, and the Urgys went into a frenzy. They leaped on her and started pulling, They were spinning her around. She was getting dizzy, their little hands scratching her. She rose the temperature of her skin and shot out a burst of flame, searing several and scaring the others.

"She hurt, she hurt." They said as one. "Make her hurt instead." And they all picked up sticks and stones, throwing them at her. She fired fire balls at them, roasting several and scattering them.

"Back off dudes, or you'll burn." She threatened. But they did not listen, they continued to pepper her. Eventually she had enough and erupted. "ENOUGH" she shouted, sending torrents of flame into the air.

She calmed down, the urgys and the other beasts moved away. As she prepared to leave something hard hit her head. She did not faint, but did stumble. Before she could right herself the urgys attacked again, this time with ropes. They bound her hands and feet, and jumped away before she could ignite. She tried to burn the binds, but they did not give way. Then she heard the beast again, lurching toward her and she began to panic. Somehow it did not get tired, likely because of the meal to come, and it was upon her shortly. She opened her mouth and breathed fire on the breast, but it didn't flinch. Lowering itself she could smell the horrid stench of its breath, feel the drool drip down, and see the tongue lapping. She closed her eyes, excepting when another voice pierced the air.

"COMEING THROUGH" it said, and the beast slightly turned. Suddenly it cried out, something was pulling it. That something lifted it into the air and held it. When Chelsea looked up she saw Marcus smiling down. "Hey Chels." He said and tossed the beast like a softball. Afterward he gripped the binds and ripped them, helping her up in the process.

"Thank baby." She said.

"No problem. Wouldn't let my girlfriend get hurt, now burn'em all." He replied. Chelsea laughed, but did as instructed. The entire town went ablaze, as far as they could see at least. The screams of the urgys filled the air as they burned. They could be seen running around on fire, waving their arms. "Wow, didn't know that would be so graphic."

"Well that's what fire does. So wanna make out?" she asked with a smirk.

"Do you ever stop? He asked back with a sweet drop. She laughed and dragged him along. "You're serious aren't you? Look when we get back I'll let you have whatever fun you want, but not now. Everyone can see us."

"Anything. You will regret that." She said, making him blush. "Let's head for the palace, it doesn't take a genius to figure out everyone's going there. By the by how did your cloths survive the inferno?"

"After dating you I figured I'd get one of the science geeks to fireproof it. Very nice people them."

"Damn, now I have to work to see your bod." She complained.

"Really, can't you think of anything else?"

"Yep, but you're here now so I think about you. Now let's get going." She finished and they were off.

* * *

**Ragdoll**

Ragdoll found herself inside a city, older English by the look. The buildings all pointed, some breaking down but all looking powerful. Each one she passed filled her with more dread. Above large bats passed, never descending only passing by. She looked up; each house had a set of gargoyles perched. She was not sure but somehow she could feel them looking, and she wasn't wrong. When she turned a corner they moved, landing on the ground silently despite their large size.

"This isn't so bad, a bit creepy but I like creepy." She reasoned. After several steps she heard a footstep. Turning she found a large shadow, not moving but unfamiliar. She turned back, not wishing to face it and hit something. Taking a look she fell back. A gargoyle stood before her, roaring as she watched. It was the size of a horse, had four limbed with claws, a giant beak and the tail of a snake. On its back was a pair of wings, large and stone as the rest. It stood above her, then forced itself down, pinning her arms with its own. She was too shocked to scream. It lowered its giant beak, but stopped. It sniffed her for a moment, looking confused. Others came over, sniffing as well. They all looked at each other, then to her and back. Suddenly the one pinning her got up, lifted her to her feet, and placed its head under her chin, nuzzling.

"Well this is unexpected." She said, petting it. The others followed suit, acting like domestic cats. "Okay, this is weird but I like it. So can you guys help me? I'm looking for my friends."

They nodded and one got on four legs, gestured with its tail to get on. She nodded and mounted the creature, and then it started walking. The others kept pace. In the distance Ragdoll could see the Palace; the creatures were taking her there.

* * *

**Robert**

Robert sat on a throne, a smile on his face. Before him was an orb that shooed the students and their trials. The rest of the room was bare, just a ceiling and floor.

"Well that's interesting." He said, looking at Ragdolls image. "Guess they could smell my sent on her. Kind of unfair, but hey. Still troubles me that most aren't scared, but I guess they've all seen monster movies. Such a jaded time we live in. We I will kill no less than three by the end. That I can promise. Be careful my friends, today is going to be one hell of a party.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

Okay the basic thing is that I'll put different characters in at different times. They will mostly be alone, but some will find each other. Also, people will lose, that's a fact. I haven't decided who yet, but if your character loses they are not out of the story just the Crucible. This was more of an introduction to the 'arc' than anything else, that's why it has so little. If you have any ideas for monsters pm them. One last thing, I've decided to put in lemons, so tell me who you want to see first. Alex/Luna not acceptable, their only fourteen. Cooper maybe, but that's for plots sake. So enjoy and tell me what you think.


	14. Chapter 14

**I OWN NOTHING**

**Chapter 14 Roberts Little Game Part 2**

**Kan**

Kan was traversing an odd place. He stood atop a single platform, one twenty feet long and wide. When he reached the end it vanished only for another to appear. Objects resembling crystals floated on the distance, stair cases that went into themselves passed by. There were no walls, just white and black arranged in swirls and checkered patterns. No exit, no entrance, and each sound was silent or echoed. His footsteps felt like nothing, then solid mass. He used his rod to ensure the platform was stable.

"What an odd place." He thought, but something caught his eye. Looking up he could see his thought appear as words in the air. "Now that's just weird. I wonder what its purpose is." Then he stopped, a cold sweat running down his face. "No way, how could they be…"

Kan quickly turned around, rod raised in a defensive poss. What he saw was a being, the size of a man. Its body was black, darker than the night sky without the moon, as twitching. It did not stop; every part of it was in constant motion. No discernable features covered it, no eyes or ears, no mouth or nose, just a blank slate.

"What are Twitchers doing here, how did Robert call them?" Kan asked aloud. The creature shook more noticeably at the sound. A line formed on its head, where a mouth should be. It grew wider and wider, creating sharp lines that resembled teeth. A white emptiness lay behind the teeth, not glowing but showing no insides. Kan took a step back; the creature jerked its head up slightly with a clicking noise. Kan looked and saw two more, hanging from the crystals.

Kan took a breath, then spun and ran. The Twitchers followed, running after him along the platform which remained for them. They were fast, easily reaching him. He looked back, examining them and waved his hand. Instantly he moved faster than any human. The world around him looked like a grey blur. When he looked to check the Twitchers were with him again, matching his speed. Then one vanished, leaving no trace. Kan stopped and rose his rod, instantly the vanished Twitchers jaws bit down on it. The others did not notice at first, flying past them. As they turned he forced his rod forward, dislodging the creature and used it to propel himself away from the platform. He latched onto a crystal, taking a breath. The three did not relent, they leaped at him again. Kan jumped into the void, but found his feet on solid ground. Looking down he found the platform reappear, but he had little time to celebrate. The twitchers leaped again, reaching the platform. Kan jumped off, and found the platform always reappeared, but the Twitchers attacked, with each strike shattering the platform. Kan had to constantly jump away, quickly growing tired.

"This is bad, I can't win like this." He thought. "They never tire, are unaffected by time and I can get solid footing." Fear edged its way to his face as he thought this. This was not his first battle with Twitchers; they were nightmares of any time streamer. He ran again, creating an accelerated time bubble around himself. "Let's think, killing them is beyond me here. Have to lose them…wait. Even if they teleport they won't reach me again without a platform. Okay, simple enough. Now what can I work with? That'll do." He finished looking at the crystals.

Kan came to a fast stop and waved his hand, two of the crystals came to a sudden stop. Taking his Rod he drove it down into the platform, but snapped his fingers first holding it in time. He felt the Twitchers approach once he was finished, they again overran him. Now they stood crouched over and waiting. One dove, but Kan shot his rod forward into its chest area. It fell back slightly, Then Kan spun striking the creatures side and sending it into one of the crystals. It shattered, sending slivers into the Twitcher and tearing it. It flew on screaming. Kan readied himself again, holding his rod diagonally with the tip to his front. The second Twitcher charged, Kan pulled his rod up, striking the chin of the creature and then used the other end to strike its neck. The creature was in the air; Kan propelled himself with his rod and used his knee to attack, sending the creature into the void. That left the last, and it did not advance. Kan was sweating again, calm but still terrified.

"This one is smart, I was lucky with the others." He thought. "Had we been on a different plane they would tear me apart. This one is thinking, stay calm. If I don't I die."

The last Twitcher finally charged. Kan jabbed forward, but it ducked under and retaliated with a cutting swing that caught Kans chest. Kan reeled back, but then sent a flurry at the creature. First a sideswipe, followed by a palm strike. The swipe missed but the palm connected, causing both to stagger. The constant shifting rattled Kan's bones. The Twitcher revived quickly, and charged. It used consecutive strikes, swiping at Kan. Kan rose his rod in defense, but was pushed back. When he reached the edge he pushed back, and poll-vaulted of the creature. He landed on a new platform and snapped his fingers. The creatures prepared another charge but the platform shattered under it, casting it into the void like its friends. Kan took a breath, wiped his forehead and smiled.

"Well that was unpleasant." He said. "Good thing that void exists. But still, they were smarter. The last one analyzed me, thought out how to attack me. They never do that, speaking of how did they get here? What is Robert doing with these creatures? Is this the disturbance?" he asked to no one. But before he could think further he heard more screams. Looking into the distance he saw flickers of black darting across the void. Slightly panicking he took off, searching for an exit.

* * *

**Cooper**

Cooper was running across a large rock surface. It was bare, no trees, shrubs, no animals, just rock. He looked behind himself, terror in his eyes, searching for a monster that chased him. When he saw nothing he stopped, but lost none of the fear he held. Taking a seat on the ground he tried to breath, thinking of a way to get off the rock. Laying down he felt something poke his back; he reached for it and held it to his face, turning pale. It was a stone finger. He jumped up, searching the ground. After looking closely he could see them, stone bodies, somehow fused together and piled on top of each other forming the rock itself. They all had the same terror that he did. Cooper backed away but heard a crack, turned and saw more bodies. Before he could scream out he heard a rumble.

"Not again." He said, and then the ground exploded, an enormous figure bursting forth and filling the air with dust. Cooper covered his eyes, but then went wide at the sound of a hiss. It was loud, but subtle, creeping into his ear. Looking up he saw it, a giant serpent coaling around him and razing its head for a strike. Its eyes were closed for some reason; it sniffed the air for Cooper, giving him time to think.

"Okay, it doesn't see me." He thought. "Gotta calm down." He then inhaled deeply, the serpent twitched slightly. "Now have to find plants everywhere, moss, fungus, anything." He put his hands to the ground, reaching with his mind to all places around him, but felt nothing. Fear once again gripped him, sweat dripped in rivers down his face. "Nothing, there is nothing at all. Just one giant rock." He said aloud. The serpent stuck at the moment, but Cooper was able to roll away in time. He stood again and ran, leaping over the tail. The serpent let out what sounded like an amused chuckle and slithered on slowly.

Cooper did not stop, pushed his body to the limit but the serpent just moved at a relaxed pace. It kept in step with him. He was panicking more than before; he had no way to win. Physically he had no chance, and without any plants he had no hope. He was going to die, and he knew it.

"Your pocket." A voice said. He recognized Florinasia, and thought back a question. "Good males are dumb. You packed seeds just in case. You can make them grow swiftly into full-grown plants. Remember?"

"Oh, I forgot." He thought. He reached back as he ran, digging into his pocket and pulling out seeds. Just as Florenasia said. Gripping them he turned and threw with all his might at the serpents head. It did not see, so made no motion to avoid; Cooper focuses on the seeds, thrust his arm out and opened his hand. Instantly the seeds blossomed into thornd vines that wrapped around each other into a net and ensnared the serpent. The thorns dug into it, holding its mouth shut. It thrashed, but could not scream out. Cooper continued on, the beast not following anymore.

As he ran he could see an edge to the rock; smiling he dashed. Before he got too far the ground shook again. A giant torrent of flame shot into the air, melting the rock around it. Cooper had to stop running to avoid burning; the heat was intense and torched the very air. Cooper couldn't breathe; the ash filled his lungs and forced him to cough. When he recovered he could still see the flame shooting out, but something came after it. He watched and saw a head, lizard like, with its mouth wide and fanged. It burrowed out, four clawed limbs and a whip like tail. When it stopped the creature turned to him. IT was a large as the serpent, shined a bright red color. Its scales were wet, save with magma instead of water. Each step melted the ground beneath, drying the air around. Its eyes were green, filled with rage and hunger. A large tongue flicked out of its mouth as it came toward Cooper, tasting the air.

"What is with this rock?" Cooper asked. "It's a dame nest." He backed away, the beast did not halt. Then he heard a snap. Looking over his shoulder he saw vines land near him, the serpent brook free. In fact it was approaching now, honing in on the heat of the lizard. When it arrived they took notice of each other. Cooper sighed in relief, they would fight each other and leave him be, but he was wrong. They both turned to him and advanced, as if they planned the action. "You're kidding. Gotta give Robert Credit, this is one tough challenge."

The snake dove first, swift as lightening. Cooper dove to the side, narrowly avoiding being dinner. When the serpent passed the lizard attacked next, opening its jaws wide driving its head at Cooper. It was much slower, giving Cooper enough time to move away. All the lizard retrieved was rock, which melted in its jaws. It chewed anyway, swallowing the molten mineral. The Serpent attacked again, leaping over the lizard, never touching it. It hit the ground and slithered forward, fangs exposed. Cooper threw seeds again, mimicking his earlier actions with the same results. The vines wrapped the serpents jaw shut; Cooper took out his machete and jumped. He stabbed into the nose and held on, riding with the serpent. It shook violently, trying to throw him off, but soon calmed down. It rose, far above the ground, with half of its body. The lizard positioned beneath it, jaws wide open. They were going to trap him.

The serpent pulled its head back, then dropped, and repeat. Cooper held tight, but his strength was waning. Finally he used his free hand to grab more seed, but in that instant he was forced off. He turned to throw, but the lizard belched a lava plum, enveloping him with a magma ball. The ball fell, just missing the jaws and bouncing off the other jaw, then came to a halt. The beasts approached the ball, both with waiting jaws. Only one sound could be heard.

Bu bum

Bu bum

Bu bum

Bu bum-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly the magma ball burst, a giant red flower bulb taking its place. Its roots dug through the ground, through the fallen magma drinking it dry. It opened, letting a small mist into the air. Florinasia sat inside, her legs crossed and leaning back. She looked at the beasts with only a nurturing smile. The serpent struck, but Florinasia waved her hand the vines grew rapidly, encasing the beast and holding it still. The lizard looked at its partner, and then moved back. IT did not retreat, but bleached fire again. Florinasia rose her hand and roots shot up from the ground directly in the flames path. They absorbed it, and the flower grew larger. She pointed at the lizard and the roots ensnared it, draining it's skin of any heat.

"Don't worry my lovelies." She said in a mother like voice. "You are part of nature, I would never harm you. When I leave you'll be set free." She said. Then she got off the plant and summoned another, this time a giant leaf like one, and took to the air. The wind had carried it, and she commanded the turns, her target the palace. "Robert seems the type to want a performance, and where better than a palace."

* * *

**Robert**

Robert was still seated on his throne, watching the contestants. He smiled at his work, not a sad thought in his head. His own friend's danger did not bother him in the least.

"This is truly entertaining, I have to do this more often." He said with a laugh. "Beating the gorgonalisk and the salamander at once. And the Twitchers. Kan is very clever." He smiled wider as he watched. Then a knock came to the door. "Enter." He commanded. Two figures walked in, one was small no bigger than a child. IT was male, with sickly green skin and elongated ears. His nose was bulbous and his lower jaw shot up. His cloths consisted of a wore butlers attire, and he used a wooden cane. The other was a woman, tall and beautiful. His hair was a glorious red, reaching past her waist. Her body was full, well endowed bust and round rear. Her arms and legs were lightly muscled, but her waist was thin, to thin by some. Her eyes glistened a marble white and her skin was light yellow. She smiled at Robert, her teeth sharp and white as her eyes. The man just bowed.

"My lord, some of the guests have entered the palace." He said. "Shall we hunt them down?"

"No no." Robert answered. "With the others around here they'll have enough trouble. Plus I would like to fight them."

"Let us have some" the woman cooed. She walked up to Robert, leaning in-front of him and cuirassing his face. He did not look amused. "We get so few visitors; let us take a few of them."

"You may room the halls, if you find them do what you wish." He agreed.

"Thank you my love…augh" she thanked but was silenced. Robert had grabbed her throat and held her in the air. He stood, anger evident and seething. The short man quivered.

"I've told you never call me that." He said. "We have no relation to warrant such words. You are my servant, not my lover, sex slave, or consort. If I hear those words again I will kill you, understand?" He said threateningly. She nodded and he dropped her. She rubbed her neck and walked away, leaving through the door. "Gorg. I want you to stand at the entrance. Don't let anyone in until everyone arrives."

"Yes master." Gorg said.

"Do you think I was too rough with Mala?" Robert asked suddenly. Gorg looked shocked; he had never heard doubt or even a question of advice from his master.

"She defied your orders sir. Nymphs may crave sex but that is no excuses." He answered. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. I feel…odd lately."

"Lady Ann has affected you master." Gorg said. "Your humanity is coming back."

"Is that a bad thing?" Robert asked. "I enjoy others pain, take souls for fun. Is humanity really worth it?"

"We don't serve because you're evil master." Gorg stated. "We serve because you are our master. No matter what you do, we stand by you. And if I may be so bold you are the most evil being I've ever met."

"Thank you Gorg" Robert said genuinely. "And you're right; if she can't follow orders she's burns. Remind me to bring you back home when this is done. You deserve it. No get out, you have work to do."

"Yes master." Gorg said and left the room. Robert sat again, watching the challenge and planning. On the other side Mala was waiting. Gorg did not notice her as he passed. She held a face of frustration and jealousy.

"Lady Ann, she will die today. With her gone Master will be mine." She said and stalked off, planning her attack.

* * *

**Tabitha**

Tabitha was crawling around inside a consortium of gears. She had taken the form of a reptilic beast to make it easier. Giant gears ground around her, shifting up and down and around. Enormous pendulums swung above her, in perfect tandem with the seconds; they had dried red liquid on them. A loud tick tock filled the air; this place was a clock tower. She arrived on the roof and took shelter when she saw the monsters in the sky. Now she was descending, carefully avoiding any traps.

"This is so boring. I will admit that it's clever, and surviving is the goal so haste will kill me." She said. "Now I could just stay here and wait, the challenge is simply survival. Now that would be really boring. I'll just try to reach the bottom and plan from then." She decided.

She climbed down, riding gears and sliding on pendulums. When she reached about midway she took a break and looked down, it was still an expansive distance. As she looked on a light flicker caught her ear. She looked around she saw something hanging from a pole. It was black, resembled a teardrop in shape, and was still. Ignoring her better judgment she approached, getting right under it. Using her tail she poked it, but nothing happened. Suddenly, after several prods the object shoot open with a horrible screech. Tabitha had to back away and cringed at it the noise. When she recovered she immediately crouched in defensive position, gazing at the creature. It was a bat, grey and white, the size of a man. It had blood red eyes, and stood with its wings wide out like arms.

"Listen" she ordered "just back off and I leave. No need to fight." But it did not listen; the bat dashed latching into her and sending them both into freefall. They grappled, Tabitha biting and clawing. The bat released her and pushed with its hind legs sending Tabitha through a wooden beam. She managed to wrap her tail around a pole and swing to a railing. She stopped; looking around, but there was no sign of the bat. She tensed her body, ready to spring at a moment's notice, was unprepared. All she heard was a light breeze, and then something grabbed her. Its talons dug into her back and lifted her into the air. Craning her neck she saw the bat pulling, only to spin and toss her away. She spun in the air and landed safely on a spinning gear. She looked up again, but like before the bat was gone. She was panting now, completely caught by surprise. Again she heard the wind, and she turned completely, but nothing. Then a 'thud' behind caught her ear, she turned and the bat rushed her smacking her with enough force to knock her off the gear. As she fell she began to morph her arms into wings, but the bat was right behind. It dove fast, talons first, and clawed into her arms, returning them to their previous form. It carried her again, and flung her toward two connected gears. She landed inside one of the indents and looked panicked. She reached for the edges and pulled, nearly being crushed, but did not make it all out. A third of her tail got caught

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she cried in pain as she fell onto a walkway. She stood, shaking with her tail dripping blood. Looking back at her tail she whimpered, but relaxed as it started to regenerate. Sitting upright she breathed out. "Where is it? It uses sound, which is obvious. But how to…wait that's the answer. All these gears obscure vision, but run unusually quite. I can use sound against him, just need a sound organ and similar ears." She concluded and began changing. Ears grew from her head, long and curved with odd bulbs replacing ear holes. Her throat grew larger, rounding out and wiggling. She opened her mouth

"sqwek" came out, lighter than most humans can hear. Her ears caught the rebounds from the surroundings, and the bat. It was flying in circles, unable to pinpoint the source of the sound. Tabitha silently followed her ears to it. She climbed over gears, allowing them to carry her upward. The bat took a rest on a platform, sniffing the air and twitching its ears. She snuck up behind it, never making a noise. Tabitha morphed her ears back to stubs with hard coverings and moved right behind the beast. She took a step, but her claw clicked on the metal floor. The bat turned with a screech, Tabitha sprung up and latched onto its head. She quickly opened her mouth and emitted a loud noise.

"SSSSSSSSSSSSQQQQQQQQQQQQWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK" rand out, directly into the bats ears. It screamed and shook, forcing her off and clutching its own ears. Not giving it a moment she raked her claws across its chest and threw it off the platform. The pain from the screech and slashing claws prevented it from opening its wings. Tabitha took after it, diving like a bullet. With the freedom she now had she grew a skin membrane under her arms which allowed her to control her descent. The bat was about to recover, but she let herself drop, colliding with it and increasing speed. They both hit the ground, creating a small quake and dust cloud.

A single figure emerged, shadowed in the dust. Its arms crossed, and then shot out. The bat stood, roaring in rage. Oddly it did not move, in fact looked like it was pulling. It reached for its neck, clawing at it. Something was wrapped around, and squeezing. When the rest of the dust cleared Tabitha appeared, in her bestial form. She was growling, her tail raised and jerking, it was the object around the bats neck. They played this tug of war, neither side winning, and then Tabitha twisted. A snapped filled the air, the bat fell still twitching. She unwrapped her tail and walked away, spotting a door. Without any emotion she looked back, the bat was still. She thought for a moment and morphed, mimicking it, but could not form the wings, they were too large. Returning to her human form with a shrug she exited; on the other side was a town, rundown and decaying.

"Where am I?" she asked, and then she noticed something on the edge of her vision. Looking on she saw the palace, but something was wrong. The top was torn off, two giant black wings rose out, attached to a titanic being. She could see beams striking it, obviously a battle. "Knowing Nick and Ted they'll be over there. Better make sure they don't die, the samurai will kill me if they do."

* * *

**Rachel**

Rachel was walking up a path. She had arrived near the palace and encountered nothing threatening. She had shiver about her, the air was cold and the nightmarish beings gave no comfort. She gazed upward, fully taking it in. The palace was large, black brick upon stone foundations. Four towers adorned its top, with and arched roof covered in spear points. Windows lined the walls, in patterns of two then three then two. She could see a gorge around the palace, not water but lava within. What she thought were sharks were still swimming through. As she walked she spotted only one entrance, a tiny bridge. It was lowered, with torches lighting the path. Rachel watched it, her hair blowing around her face in the wind. She decided it was the safest bet and approached.

When she crossed the bridge she found a large barred door. It had a symbol, a ring surrounding a horned devil. It had wings, two horns and hoofed feet. To the left was a small statue, a goblin of some type. To the right were a table and two chairs. She ignored them and reached for the door.

"I'm Afraid it won't open." A voice said, catching her by surprise. She jumped and looked around frantically, until a pull on pants caught her. She looked down, the goblin looking back up.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" they both screamed and fell back.

"What the hell, you're a statue." She yelled pointing at him with shock.

"I'm quite alive thank you." It retorted. "My name is Gorg by the way. You are?" Gorg asked politely. Rachel still stared at him, not moving. "Come now that's unbecoming of a lady."

"Shut up." She snapped, returning to normal. She rose to her feet and dusted herself off. "What are you anyway, a goblin?"

"Not at all." He answered. "But that's not important. It's been a long time since I've had real company, would you like some tea?" he asked. He walked over to the table and leaped up to the chair. He tapped it three times and a tea set appeared, along with a cane. Picking it up he poured two cups. "It's not poisonous, I've been told not to harm you."

"I'll believe that when a rainbow unicorn come around the corner chasing a running rock." She said. Then galloping filled the air. She turned and sure enough a unicorn in Technicolor came running, a rock with legs before it trying to flee. "That was unexpected."

"Things here usually are. Now have a seat." He said. She did so, took the cup and sipped it. Her eyes shot open and she gulped it down.

"This is delicious." She proclaimed. "More." She snapped at him, to which Gorg laughed.

"Very well miss." He said, and poured more. "It's made from tora root mixed with bat wing blood and ancient cider. I'm surprised you take to it so easily."

"Most things are easy to stomach for me." She stated. "Why are you so polite, this place isn't really warm and inviting,"

"Well the master said to be, plus I have little malice in me." He explained.

"You mean Robert right?" she said more than asked. "If this challenge is about survival why did he tell you to be polite?"

"Master Robert figured that everyone would most likely head for the palace, even the ones that knew it was the most dangerous place. While I do not know his intentions he ordered me to prevent any from entering the palace till everyone arrived."

"I see. My name is Rachel" she introduced finally. "Thanks for the tea. I guess I'm stuck here till the others arrive. Might as well get comfy. So tell me about yourself."

"Oh nothing special." He began. "I'm the head butler; I see that everything within the palace goes as it should. The outside was left to the beings that live here. Used to have people, but they've been eaten by now, or corrupted."

"You have no one to protect them?"

"Lord Robert didn't feel it mattered. He cares little for anyone, save Lady Ann."

"Ragdoll." Rachel corrected. "She prefers Ragdoll."

"Such names, you young'ns have no sense of self."

"Shut up." She snapped with a snarl. "We are allowed to think as we wish." She said, now seething. Gorg's eyes looked inquisitive. When she calmed down he took another sip.

"You're not natural are you?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked back.

"I'm known for my ability to observe. You snap at people often, trying to keep them away. That's either because you've been hurt or because you have a secret. From the lack of any scars and how ready you were to speak with me I think the latter. It helps that you have essence of the supernatural."

"What do you know?" she snapped yet again. He did not look up, only sipped his tea and continued.

"We are not so different. I was not born as I am either. I was originally just a wondering sprite, had no form or will. I was an afterthought of some great being, not meant to be. Then Master Robert created this realm. He found me and crafted a body for me to inhabit. I've served him ever since. I know not what your circumstances are, but I know how you feel." He finished, swallowing the last of his cup. Rachel just stared at him, she felt a connection. She could trust him, listen to him, and explain to him.

"I'm just a shadow." She said suddenly, looking down. "I was literally just a shadow, a simple absence of light. Toxic gas, what kind I don't know, affected it and brought it to life. That's when I was born. I have kept my secret ever since, though I know the headmaster can see the truth. I'm a living abutuseness; Gas affecting a shadow does not make sense."

"Very few things dew when you get down to it." Gorg replied. "I would say you should be happy, being a living impossibility. But that's just me. Now don't you feel better that you got that out?"

"I do, I really do." She answered. "Thanks for listening. So what happens now?"

"Simple, I can feel the others coming. In a few minutes they should arrive and I can let you in, though I doubt you can handle it."

"Nothing can stop me." She snapped, but they both began laughing. It went on like that for several minutes while the other students arrived at the bridge.

* * *

**Luna**

Luna found herself inside a shop of some kind. It was dark, only moonlight illuminating the inside through a single window. From what she saw it was a toy store, adorable teddy bears and children's dolls arranged in piles. Toy soldiers stood ready in formation, cannon behind them. A model ship lay on a table, its flag raised and red. Luna, however, dared not look on the walls. Upon them large objects stood, held by strings to the wall. They were limp and human shaped, unmoving. Luna stepped away, moving to the door. When she reached she turned to knob, but it did not move. She tried pulling, but still no movement. She jerked again, but only a click sounded. Her hair went white, as did the rest of her. She turned around, but nothing appeared out of place.

"Oh my." She said relieved, switching to her yin mood as she relaxed. "I got worried for nothing." Then the click sounded again; she looked up, a slight sweat forming. She watched the wall; sure the sound came from there. She approached it, deciding to examine the noise. When she got near something happened.

"Help…" something said. She shot up, surprised by the voice. Then one of the puppets shot forward, eyes glowing. "PLAY WITH US!!" it shouted. She fell back, landing on the floor and backing away. The Puppet came off the wall, the strings still pulling up and holding it. It had changed now dark wood with zigzag designs and scythe blades in its arms. "Play with us." It ordered and swung. Luna rolled out if the way, making the puppet embed its blade in the ground. She backed away again, terrified and nearly frozen. Only her instinctual skills enabled her to move.

"Stay a…away." She commanded with a shudder. "I m…mean it." But the puppet did not heed. Instead if pulled the blade free and continued to advance, behind it the other puppets fell.

"Play with us." They all moaned together. That did it, Luna bolted for the door. Using all her strength she burst through it, into an ally, but gave little notice. She looked for a way to escape, but the area looked closed in. The breaking of glass caught her ear; the puppets had smashed the window and were marching out. They approached her, always muttering 'play with us.' She was paralyzed now, nowhere to run and no way to escape. One of the puppets struck first, swiping at her left. Somehow she drew her katana and blocked it, but still did not move, terror still on her face. Another struck down, but she again blocked. They surrounded her, leaving no exit and struck at the same time. She deflected them all, never changing her face. Then one swung its arm upward, lifting her with it and throwing her into a wall. When she hit another drove it's arm straight, just missing, but leaving a cut in her cheek. It went to pull out, but she grasped its arm, holding it in place. Before them her hair turned black, a dark aura surrounded her. She looked up, her eyes pure black.

"I hate puppets." She said and struck, cutting off the constructs head and kicking it away. She stood up and dove into them, severing limb after limb, hate in her eyes replacing fear. Acting more like a berserker than a trained warrior she hacked and slashed, cutting them in two. She looked on them, but then did not die. The reassembled themselves and attacked again. Luna leaped over one, bringing her blade down on its head, completely splitting it. She then spun, acting like a tornado of blades. The force sent the puppets away from her, but did not end them. Looking around she did notice one that stayed down. Taking a closer look she saw its strings, they were waving and much shorter than the others. Her eyes shot open with realization, a sadistic smirk grew on her face. With a simple forward dash she drove her blade forward, coming to a skidding stop. Putting the blade to her sheath she put it away, and they all fell, strings cut.

"Always wanted to do that, never did believe it could work." She said, looking somewhat sad. "Thank you sensei" she said with a head bow. Then something came up behind her. In her silence she did not notice. It rose an arm to strike, but a roar caught them both. Suddenly something large hit it, Luna followed with her eyes. A gargoyle had charged it, revealing one last puppet. The gargoyle claws the strings, ending the threat. It then turned to her and rose to its hind legs. "You want some to, bring it." She said.

"Mr. Truffles stop that." Another voice said. The gargoyle lowered, no longer ready to fight. Luna looked around and saw several more approach, one with a rider.

" Ragdoll?" Luna asked. "Is that you?"

"Yep, miss me?" she asked back and dismounted. The two hugged each other, both with smiles. "Had to deal with puppets, tough break."

"Yeah, they were more of a handful than you. From a combat standpoint anyway." Luna replied. "So what's with the monsters?"

"Near as I can figure they can smell Robert on me. Now they act like my pets. Bit rough around the edges but I like them. We're heading for the palace, wanna come?" she explained

"Sure. Hey can I catch a ride?" Luna asked, but they all growled. "Hey back off rock slabs." They growled louder but went silent.

"I wouldn't push it, they don't like people much. So let's get going" Ragdoll said "Do you wanna switch to 'normal'."

"No, I have a feeling we'll meet Alex and those little girls have no drive to take him. He's mine, and I will have him." Luna Claimed.

"You sound obsessed."

"Just because I like a guy and am forward about it. I just want to quite the game and have him. You are the same with Robert."

"Can you blame me? The mans a perpetual god."

"But that's not why you like him."

They continued on like that, talking about their respective romances. They found little trouble as they reached the palace; nothing seemed to come after them.

* * *

**Robert**

Robert sat, his hand outstretched. Strange wires were coming from his hand; they suddenly fell to the floor.

"Right on time, hero's are so uncanny in that ability." He said. "Why do I feel such peace watching her? It's appears that most are approaching the palace now. I best get ready, some are already here." He stood up and waved his hand, removing the orb. He summoned forth a giant map; several glowing squares were upon it. He rearranged them, setting his palace for the students.

Above someone was watching him, looking at his work. The person was concealed in the darkness, looking through a window. He glared anger in his eyes but made no movement.

"Soon, very soon."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Hello everyone. Sorry for the late update, writers block combined with college can hold things. I don't think this was my best, but that's for you to judge. I also feel I should remind you all that each character is introduced at different times. Some at the beginning of their journey, some at the end. They will all converge at the palace. If I'm neglecting anyone don't worry, they're coming,


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Total Drama Island.

**Chapter 15 Robert's Little Game Part 3**

**Samantha**

Samantha trudged on, her feet tired. She was within a swamp, thick and murky. The trees all dead or dying, clustered together and leaning. The ground, if it could be called that, was loose and giving way to water. She could not truly stand up or get footing, she was constantly sinking. A fog persisted, clouding her vision and preventing her from moving at any real pace. Vines and bushes prevented her movement even more; she could not cut them and had to climb over or through.

"This sucks." She stated. "When I find Robert I'll kill him. Putting me in a swamp." She complained. As Samantha pushed forward she felt something grip her leg. Looking down she saw a vine wrapped around her ankle. With a sigh she reached down and pulled it, but it would not come loose. Pulling harder she tore it away from the tree it was attached to, but still it held. Giving one final yank she was surprised to feel something pull back. Suddenly the vine pulled and she was taken away, dragged through the mud and muck. Not even able to scream she could only shield her face.

The pulling slowed after a moment, and Samantha found herself being pulled upward. She had to wipe her eyes clean; she was completely covered in slime, leaves, mud, and various other compounds. When she could see all that was before was a tree with a gaping hole in the trunk. She just watched it, expecting something to attack, but after a few minutes she just shrugged and reached for the vines. The moment she did the sound of wood bending and twitching filled the air. Two more holes appeared in the tree, glowing brightly. They looked at each other and it leaned in trying to close its mouth around her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Samantha screamed and thrust her arm forward, reducing the tree to splinters. The moment it was destroyed she was dropped again into the muck below. Rising up she tried to wipe the muck off, but to no avail. "Now trees are trying to eat me. What's next?"

""

"I had to ask." She stated.

Suddenly something came flying through air, crashing through the trees and into the water. Samantha looked on, but the water went still. She was about to leave when is splashed, two figures grappling with each other. Both were covered in the crime of the swamp, but one looked composed of it. They were thrashing around, sending waves of water about. Finally the less organic one pushed the other off and from his mouth a plume of black fire erupted. The other screamed in pain, but fell silent and dissolved back into the swamp. The one that remained stood, panting heavily, pain in its eyes. Samantha approached, staying in hidden, to observe it. It looked human, male by her eyes. He was tall, well muscled and fit with medium length black hair that had purple tips. He wore a leather jacket, terribly torn from the fight, dark blue pants, combat boots and a black shirt.

"Come out, I know you're there." He ordered, turning to her. Samantha took a moment, but decided to reveal herself. She walked from behind her tree, but remained ready to strike. He looked at her, taking in her appearance. "You're a student right?" he asked.

"Yes" she answered. "I see you are one as well."

"Good, I don't have to kill you then." He said. "Not yet at least. My name is Jay Stains." At his name Samantha paled. He looked at her confused for a moment, but then glared. "Just because you heard of me doesn't mean you have to stare in fear." He said angrily.

"The terror of the school." She stated, still scared. "The same student that has to be restrained almost every day. The certified combat champion that never loses."

"Look, I hate history. Stop reciting or I'll break you hear and now. If you know about me you know I only enjoy fighting, no matter whom." He said, not losing his anger. "Listen, it would be easier if we traveled together. At least for now anyway. I'm heading for the castle; you can tag along if you want."

"Why would you be going there?" Samantha asked, finally getting over her fear. She still stood away, but now she could talk.

"That's were the most powerful monsters would be. It's like a video game; the castle always has the most powerful monsters. From what I figure everyone else would go there two. If any of them are your friends you'll most likely meet them there. Now let's move, standing here is pissing me off." He finished and marched on, not waiting for her. Samantha trudged on after him but was quite, she figured it was best not to talk. After a while though he started conversation.

"I hate quite, it's so quite." He said. "What do you think of this contest anyway?"

"Personally I hate it." Samantha answered bitterly, thinking of the disgusting amount of filth that covered her. "Why Robert made this place is beyond me."

"Girls always complain about that shit." He replied, rolling his eyes. "I meant in general. Survival, monsters, that stuff; not your displeasure with the environment."

"Don't have to be rude." She said. "I guess it's clever enough. Survival in a world he made. He could kill us all right now if he wanted."

"Yep, that bastard does have a power fixation. Everything has to bow to him, really pisses me off."

"I take it a lot of things piss you off." Samantha thought out loud. "Why do you dislike Robert?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well it's not just you; every really big villain dislikes Robert." She explained. "For heroes I understand, but isn't he one of you?"

"Your stupidity angers me." Jay responded. "Every villain is jealous, has a rivalry, or some other reason. Robert is already set to be an A list villain like the Joker, Dr. Doom, Lex Luthor. Many would kill for that kind of power. I just hate his superiority complex. He was the only person to beat me in a fight, and now he acts like he's my better. I want a rematch is all"

"Well you should get your chance…" she began, but a sloshing sound filled the air along with bubbling on the water's surface. "…spoke to soon."

They both stood back to back, watching all sides around them. Then the noise made itself apparent. Right before them something rose from the swamp, something living. It was as large as a human, but looked like the creature from before. The body was brown and green, twigs and branches sticking out. When it stood full eyes made of amber looked at the pair. Without opening any sort of mouth it let out a loud shrill, echoing through the swamp. Instantly more started to rise, some walking from beyond the tree. They approached, not stopping, not wavering. The pair looked at each other, nodded, and leaped into action.

Samantha shot forward, her arm pulled back. She punched the nearest creature, penetrating straight through it. Smiling to herself she quickly pulled out, but to her horror the creature did not move, the hole in it filling. Acting instantly she spun, bringing her leg around and cleaving the creature in half. Again she smiled, but it did not last. The creature regenerated, the muck of the swamp flowing into it providing an infinite power source. Before she could attack again one struck, using a powerful swipe to send her flying. She collided with a tree and slid down. They approached her again, reaching for her. They did not reach, the closest was in the air and shot into another. They all turned to see what happened; Samantha was getting up with several branches and rocks floating around her.

"Let's try that again shall we." She said.

Meanwhile Jay had charged his share, diving on top of one and pummeling it. He did not pierce it, but dented it. The creature healed quickly, and pushed Jay off. Another jumped Jay from behind, but he caught it and tossed it at another. He then charged one more, this time with a flying kick that took it to the ground. When he looked up each one he struck rose again unharmed.

"What do I have to do to kill you bastards?" He called in rage. Then leaped to the nearest one and latched on, opening his mouth torching it. It screamed, and then dissolved into nothing. "That's better, now that I can hurt you it's a fight." He cheered.

Back with Samantha, she was launching object after object at the creatures. They fell and were torn apart but all just returned to fight again. Now Samantha was getting desperate, sweat dripping even in the cool air. She used all her mental power, lifting heavier objects but they did nothing. Just as she was about to give in she heard a yelp.

"Get off of me you bastards!" Jay yelled as creatures swarmed him. They piled on, fusing and completely enveloping him. Before long they fell still. Samantha was about to run when the pile started to rumble. "I SAID GET OFF!!!!" she heard Jay yell. Suddenly the pile burst open, sending matter everywhere, black fire shooting in all directions creating a small inferno. In the center Jay stood, giant wings sprouting from his back large curved horns on his head and a tail whipping back and forth. He was belching fire into the air in rage. He turned to Samantha with a grim smirk and dashed forward through the air. He latched onto one swamp creature and through it like a doll. Without another thought he rose above the rest and breathed in deeply, and then he let forth a flame as black as the eclipsed sun. It consumed and covered everything, leaving not but an ashen heap. Floating above he looked down with joy in his eyes, but quickly it became anger. "Dam, they're dead. Girl, are you alright?"

Looking around he saw an odd bubble covered in swamp matter and ash. After a moment it shrank and spilt revealing Samantha, with a sour look upon her features.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" she yelled. "You could have said you were going to rain hell fire on me."

"Didn't really care." He replied. "Let's get going, I want to reach the castle before the contest ends." And he walked off. She followed, yelling the whole time.

* * *

**Jun**

Something went flying into to the ground, hitting hard enough to crack. The sound flesh being struck filled the air. They came from a round space, stone floor with large bushes surrounding it. Another being hit the ground, this one humanoid. It was covered with fur but possessed clothing, all torn. Its face was animalistic, slight snout with pointed fangs and yellow eyes giving a canine appearance. It had claws on its hands and feet.

Not far from it growling was heard. An entire group of similar creatures stood in circle, all facing one in the center. The one in the center was smaller, slimmer and had pointed ears. It darted forward with a punch, hitting the midsection of a canine.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" it howled into the air as it fell.

"Oh yea, That's why I'm the best baby, Nya." The one in the center stated. Turning to another she revealed herself. Jun was fighting the creatures. "And if you think wolf-men can stop me you will be sadly beaten."

She was in full cat form, her claws out and waiting. She leaped forward, raking her claws against the chest of one wolf-man than pivoted with her free hand and drop kicked another. When it went down she leaped to the next and dug her fangs into its neck, making its cry in pain. She leaped away landing on all fours with her tail raised.

"Come on, this can't be it." She taunted. "No wonder you guys were killed off by werewolves." She laughed and leaped again, this time using a flying kick to take out yet another. She stood over it and faced the remaining number, but instead of charging her they all vanished into the bushes. Jun watched after them, but gave no chase and searched her surroundings. She saw three exits from her area, each into a mazelike path. "This is a giant maze." She stated but shrugged and picked a path at random.

Jun traveled the maze, taking every path and marking her advancements and mistakes. Even using all her senses she could not find an exit. When she was about to yell in rage something caught her ear. Sniffing the air she immediately crouched into a defensive stance. She was still but after a moment a wolf-man burst through the bushes and tackled her to the ground. It reared back for a strike but Jun shot her hand forward like a spear piercing through its neck. Pulling free the beast fell over and Jun rose. Moments after her eye shot open and she leaped into the air, another wolf-man. She landed and faced it while it turned and faced her. They starred each other down, both growling and waiting for a moment to strike.

Just then the sound of whipping wind caught their attention. They looked around and suddenly a bright light blinded them, then something collided with them both. Jun fell to the ground, a warm body on top of her. When she regained her sight she looked at who it was and a delighted smile came to her face.

"Hello Kan." She said. Kan as it were was looking back, only a slight smile. "Only slightly happy to see me? I'm hurt."

"I don't smile often, for you mostly." He replied. Without a thought Jun reached up and pulled him in for a rough kiss, but this time there was not shock only pleasure. Kans eyes shot open almost immediately and he pulled back. "Did you just push your tongue down my throat?"

"Yep, don't know why but I liked it. And this time we actually got to kiss. I want more nya." She stated and leaned in again, but Kan held her back.

"I believe another time is better." He said and gestured to the right. Jun followed his hand and saw the wolf-man grappling with a twitcher. Kan and her got up and darted off. When they felt safety they took a moment.

"We're safe, lets continue" Jun said and pulled Kan close, but again he pushed her off looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Listen, I like you but this seems unnatural." He said. "You're not this forward, what is going on?"

"Well, it is approaching mating season." She answered. Kan instantly palled at the word mate. Jun noticed and pulled him close, but buried her head in his chest. "We don't have to do that; I'll just be more forward for a while. Hey let's talk about it later, for now we should get out of this maze." Kan nodded his head, still pale. He closed his eyes and stood for a moment. Jun was about to ask when he opened them again.

"I just checked our future, we searched every path and now I know the right way out." He answered before she asked and pulled her off.

* * *

**Robert**

Robert was still rearranging the castle, setting it for quests. The images before him moved swifter than most could see, but the contestant's journeys still showed. He was paying most attention to Kan and Jun.

"He found the end of the road and landed on top of his love." He though out loud. "And they were able to kiss. My assumption was correct. Well that's for another time, lets rework the paths so everyone arrives at the same time."

As he worked, the shadowed figure still watched, waiting for something.

"I know you're there Reaver. Did Lilithan send you?" Robert asked to the air. The figure moved, flowing like air to the ground. When it landed it seemed more presence than form, a blob of darkness mimicking a man.

"Hooe taaaaa ssseeeeeeeeeen". It said in a language not human. Robert chuckled at it, but otherwise did not respond. Reaver showed not response but dawned a reddish tint.

"Don't be upset, even the Soul Hunter can't hide from me in my own realm." Robert said. "Tell you what, I have a few challenges I need to make and one of my…lieutenants for lack of a better word is in dispose."

"Thhhee oootttttt enmme?"

"He's dead, forgot to keep my evening meal warm. Anyway if you stay in one tower and provide some 'entertainment' I can provide twice your current pay." Robert offered. "Sound good?"

"Yoooooie" Reaver answered and vanished. Robert did not look after him but smirked.

"Well that was interesting. Wonder what he said, never could understand that language."

* * *

**Nick and Tabious**

Heat boiled the very air, a giant poll of molten metal swirled and curdled in this cavern. Waterfalls of magma and iron ore poured in from gaping holes in the walls. Above the pool was a large bridge that stretched across the entire cavern. The bridge itself was made of metal, designed to keep people from falling off with pointed up edges. It was on this bridge that Nick and Tabious.

"So this compound you have can increase my already godlike powers?" Tabious asked as they walked. He was in his human form now, his skin bronze in color. He was about as tall as Nick but extremely lanky. "I find that hard to believe."

"You shouldn't, my source thought about that. He made it so that even if it can't increase your power it can take away your weaknesses." Nick explained.

"How do you keep it secret anyway? Chris has knowledge of everything in the school." Tabious asked.

"My supplier made some sort of barrier, I don't know the specifics but that's the gist. Plus I don't sell in the school, we have a storage area then we go to the city at night. When we run out we go back to base and get another supply." Nick said, but then hit his head. "And I just told Robert everything."

"I doubt he'll care, he would want power for himself."

"We'll have to see, but I think we have a problem."

Before them was an enormous door, rounded with several chains build into it. Chunks of metal lay about. Tabious had a confused look upon his face, he saw no danger. He was quickly proven wrong as the chunks of metal began to move. They pulled loser together, piling on top each other and from a shape, screeching metal across the floor and other pieces. When it was done the form toward over both men. IT was wide shouldered, build for power and strength. Its torso was also wide but looked able to turn, and it had two arms with four fingers. Its legs were short, and ended in round toeless feet. The head looked more a helmet than a face.

"I see what you mean." Tabious said. Just then the metal creatures eyes glowed with light and it looked down upon them.

"I AM THE GUARDIAN GOLEM. NONE SHALL PASS, ALL TO THE FIRE BE CAST". Its voice boomed. Without another word it struck, hitting Tabious and crushing him instantly. Nick managed to move out of the way, but the golem followed. It struck again, punching the ground and leaving a crater. Nick was in the air, then tore of his fingernails and tossed them. When they hit the Golem it was an instant detonation. Nick smirked, but when the smoke cleared the golem stood unharmed. It moved slowly toward Nick, hampered by its own size.

"Well this is wonderful. But at least it will be fun." He said and charged. The golem Swiped at him but Nick ducked under and punched upward into the midsection. The golem gave no reply but Nick had to roll away, stopping and Rubbing his hand. "Okay, punching is a bad idea." He said. When the golem came again Nick leaped back and stood ready. The golem forced a punch, but Nick jumped over it and landed on the golems arm. He darted to its head and punched again, this time colliding with its head and exploding.

The force had sent Nick several yards away, but he landed on his feet. Looking back he waited as his fingers regrew. With a chuckle he turned to leave but the golem came running out of the smoke and grasped Nick, holding him in the air.

"TO THE FLAMES" it said and turned to toss Nick over the edge but something stopped it. A tentacle of sand wrapped around the golems arm and held it.

"You cannot defeat the desert god." Tabious proclaimed as he formed from behind. He was not much larger as no sand was around but he ready for battle. The golem dropped Nick and pulled free, then turned and punched, but it went through Tabious without harm. Tabious morphed his hand into a spiked ball and struck back, staggering the golem. He then turning his other arm into whips and began his barraged. The Golem put its arms up in defense but did not move. Nick looked on, planning his next move when he saw something leaving the golem. Before he could get a better look the golem charged. It rose its arms up and bashed Tabious, scattering him about. Within moments Tabious reformed, laughing as he did.

"I told you I can't…something feels wrong." Tabious stated. Suddenly he was in the air, his body contorting.

"MY BLOOD OF IRON SAND IS WITHIN. NOW YOU JOIN THE MORTAL KIN." The golem announced and with a wave of its hand Tabious went over the side of the bridge. Nick watched, but did not wait. With the golem distracted he ran and leaped into the air, colliding with its back and pushing it to the edge. Then he wrapped his arms around it.

"Bye bye." He said, then BOOM. The explosion engulfed them both, but the golem and the bridge where most affected. The portion of the bridge they stood on was shattered and the golem fell through the missing bits.

"YOU HAVE PASSED" it said just as it hit the pool below.

Back on the bridge all that was left was half a torso and a set of legs. It still stood and after a moment part and pieces began to reform. IT took a while but soon enough Nick was whole again.

"Iron sand, not bad. Now through the door and kick Roberts's ass." He proclaimed and headed for the door.

* * *

**Anglea**

Shrieks filled the sky as beast after beast fell. Numerous monsters, harpies, sirens, griffins, all circled. They yelled, clawed, but all surrounded on. Bolts of light shot out, striking each one but some merely shrugged it off. As more came to the confrontation the light appeared more hectic.

"Stay away" a feminine voice called. In the center of the fray was Anglea, she was shooting everything that came near her. They came ever closer, and she could not hold them all. "I can't win this, I have to get away." She said, but she could find no way out. She made a wave, forcing light in all directions. The monsters kept their distance, but not for long. They approached again, but this time Anglea was tired.

"I'm running out of strength, getting weaker by the second. What's going on?" she asked herself. Then she heard a rumble, and then felt heat. She looked down, it came from the castle. Then the castle burst open, an orange beam the size of a train shot out straight for her. She flew as fast as she could, just missing the beam, but it hit the swarm. Everything in its path was ash, even the ones that weren't hit fled. At that moment she fell, no longer able to hold herself up, and she fell fast. She could see the ground, but could do nothing to stop it. Fear edged onto her face as she saw the ground approach. Closing her eyes, she waited for impacted but nothing happened. Opening her left eye she saw herself floating just feet off the ground.

"Well that was close." She heard someone say. Looking around she found her rescuer.

"Alison" she called in joy. Indeed Alyson walked up, her arms raised. She let Anglea go, laying her softly on the ground. "Thanks, I thought I was done for."

"You would have been." Alyson affirmed to which Anglea glared. "What happened anyway? Even if you're tired you should still be able to control descent."

"Not sure, I've felt weak ever since I arrived here." Anglea explained.

"Aren't you weak against demons?" Alyson asked. "Maybe since its Roberts Realm and Friday the thirteenth you are affected."

"Makes about as much sense as anything I guess. So what have you been up to?" She asked.

"The usual, surviving monster onslaughts. I thought I caught a glimpse of everyone else, they were at the castle. After you rest for a bit want to head over?"

"Sure, sounds like a plan." Anglea answered and promptly fell asleep. Alison watched over her but nothing disturbed them. When she woke the headed for the castle.

* * *

**Shadow**

Within the walls of the Castle were countless treasures. Gold statues, precious jewels, priceless paintings. Any thief worth his salt would be grabbing anything he could. And Shadow was nothing if not a master thief. He was not taking anything, but examining each piece and judging worth.

"This could fetch a fine price." He said as he held up tribal mask. "Can't believe he has all this stuff lying about."

"Its right in front of you, what possible question is there?" a voice said. Shadow went rigid, but kept his cool. Taking a breath he turned to see his finder, and then panicked. Right before him was Robert, a less than amused expression on his face. "Hello Shadow. Here for more dimensional travels?"

"Now let's not be hasty." Shadow pleaded, still holding his smile. "We're both villains, both people who look for valuable things. Surely we can come to an agreement."

"Trying to survive by making a deal, not a bad option." Robert Commented. "Tell you what, I'll hear you out. If you amuse me enough you can go."

"Fair enough." Shadow agreed. "Here's how I see it. I'm a world class thief. Anything you want ask and I'll get it for you. Free of course. That should cover this embarrassing situation." He offered, but reached for his pocket.

"Not very amusing, guess you die here." Robert said and raised his hand. Before he said anything Shadow pulled back and threw something with great force, piercing Roberts fore head. He staggered back, head craned with a crucifix embedded inside.

"Sorry Robert, but I have things to do."

"And you'll get to do them." Robert answered, Causing Shadow to jump. Robert stood straight and righted his head then tore out the crucifix. "Knowingly attack the master of this realm, where you have no idea these charms will work. Even if they did you have no idea if I'm alone. I find that amusing." He said, but then melted into a puddle and changed form to Shadow himself. Shadow's eyes shot open at that. "I'm not the master. You may go now; I have guests to prepare for. Also, anything you take from here will not exist in your world so this was a waste of time. Bye bye." And it vanished leaving Shadow twitching,

"A waste indeed. Looks like I won't gain anything here. Better find Nick or someone, make a plan."

* * *

**Robert**

Robert stood, hand held high facing an enormous hole in the wall. A look of annoyance on his face told his story.

"Insufferable leeches. Why must all sentient monsters try to take what's not theirs. And now I have a hole in my castle." He complained with a sigh then turned to the images of the contestants. "Looks like I inadvertently helped Anglea, oh well. Everyone should be here soon, I can't wait. I feel giddy like a school girl" he said while thrusting his arms up then turned. "And you all will forget I said that. Now the towers are set, my lieutenants ready and the way clear. This game will be over soon, I can't wait. Muh ha ha ha ha, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

To be continued

* * *

Sorry for the late update, things have been somewhat hectic. This chapter also feels a little rushed but I think you all deserve an update. Also almost no one reviewed last chapter, have you all forgotten me. I'm hurt…but seriously review so I know your reading. Tell me what you think so I can improve.

Another idea I had. This is more an offer than anything else. I give the chance for people to do one of two things. Make a story of crake parings using the characters in this story or make your own tale about a specific adventure regarding them. You must ask me first though and wait for a response, that's the only rule. PM me if you wish to accept or have questions.


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Total Drama Island.**

**Ch 16 The Castle of Revelations**

Rachel and Gorg stood waiting, and as Gorg predicted the other students arrived at the bridge. Among them were Alex, Andy, Chelsea, Marcus, Samantha, Jay, Carter, Jun, and Kan. Alex was the first to speak.

"Hey guys, how've you been?" he asked, but most just groaned. He signed but simply shrugged his shoulders. "Guess it can't be helped. I had a run-in with a graveyard full of zombies."

"I had to trudge on through a swamp." Samantha shouted. "Do you know what that's like? The only reason I'm here is Jay." She said pointing to him. Everyone turned, but he was gone. "Where'd he go?"

"He probably needed to pea." Chelsea stated. "He was hot to, did you see his muscles."

"I'm right here you know." Marcus replied while rolling his eyes. Chelsea chuckled and wrapper her arms around him.

"You know the only muscles I want to touch are yours." She teased while rubbing circles on his chest. He blushed bur did not stop her.

"See Kan, they don't have a problem with intimacy." Jun said to Kan. Kan stayed silent, but that just annoyed her. "You answer when I talk, understand." She said jabbing her finger into his chest. He just looked at her with wide eyes, muttered a yes and nodded his head. She them hugged him with a wide smile.

"You're acting odd Jun." Alex stated. "Something happen?"

"Just the mating season. I get a little forward and aggressive around now." She explained.

"Not to interrupt but shouldn't we enter the castle?" Carter Asked. "I'm Carter by the way."

"That won't happen." Rachel butted in. "You see the doorman has orders not to let anyone in until everyone arrives. And hello to you." Everyone blushed a little at not noticing her, but quickly got over it.

"So who's left?" Alex asked.

"That would be us." A soft feminine voice called from above. All turned to the air to see who spoke. Riding atop a giant leaf were Florinasia, Anglea and Alyson. "I just picked up these two." She said while landing. When they did the leaf shriveled, causing Florinasia to frown. "So everyone's gathering here."

"That would be correct miss." Gorg said from below them. Florinasia looked down with a smile. She kneeled and tickled his chin.

"And who are you cutie?" she asked. Gorg was blushing, but. "Have you been taking care of my friends? Thank you." She added and hugged him, nearly burying him in her cleavage. Every guy looked envious, save for Kan. Even Marcus got a glare from Chelsea.

"While I do enjoy the view this is hardly the time miss." Gorg replied. "Perhaps later." He finished and she let him go with a wink but then shut her eyes and smacked her forehead.

"Yea yea, I can hear you." She called out with everyone starring at her. She looked at them oddly, but then laughed. "Oh it's just Cooper. He's saying something about loyalty. I think he means Tabitha but they aren't dating. Anyway what's the plan?"

"We would inquire as well." Yet another voice said, this time from behind and on the ground. Before they could turn someone rushed in, heading for Alex. In moments something latched on to his arm, wrapping around it and holding tightly. Everyone turned and readied to fight but Alex held up a hand. Looking down Luna in her Yang mode was revealed to be holding him. "Hello Alex, I missed you." She whispered the last part making him scarlet.

"I m m missed you to." He stuttered.

"No to interrupt but we have a contest to win. You can cuddle later." Ragdoll called from her gargoyle. Instantly Gorg short forward and took a knee.

"My lady, it is truly an honor to finally meet you." He proclaimed. Ragdoll backed away slightly, shocked by his appearance and proclamation.

"Um, could you repeat that?" she asked. Gorg looked up in embarrassment.

"Oh yes, you would not know. My dearest apologies." He apologized and stood. "Let me explain. You are the significant other of Master Robert. He is our ruler, creator, et cetera. You are basically a beloved queen here. Everything is at your disposal, your command is our wish and no that is not a mix up. We truly wish to obey your commands." Ragdoll, and everyone else in truth, was beyond words at that. Ragdoll herself could not move, her head literally falling off and Gorg jumping to catch it. "I get the feeling you will be a handful heh heh."

Everyone was silent for a moment, but eventually a smile spread across Ragdolls, Chelsea's and Jun's faces.

"So I'm a queen." She began. "That means I can pull pranks and no one will get mad, they'll laugh with me. Girls we have a new mission."

"Prank every living thing in this dimension." They all said together. "YYAAAAAHHHHH" Everyone smiled at their cheer, even Andy. Gorg all but fell over laughing.

"That would be wonderful my lady, we get so little entertainment here." He said. "Now since most of you are here I can let you in, but be warned. Within these walls are monsters far worse than anything you have so far seen. Creatures you can't imagine, one you can't even see. They all have orders to attack you at their leisure, even you Lady Ragdoll. I know you wish to fight Master Robert but I implore you reconsider. You need only survive to win; fighting him is neither necessary nor smart."

"Oh relax." Chelsea said calmly. "Anything he throws at us will burn. Besides who just sits down and waits, we need to act." Gorg sighed at her reaction, but left it at that.

"Alright" he said with sadness. "Before you fight Master Robert you will need to face his lieutenants. Within the towers are four beings, each extremely powerful. They together form a barrier that shields the throne room. Defeat each of them and you will be able to enter and face him."

"Sounds like a video game plot." Anglea commented causing Gorg to sweat-drop.

"Yes, he does have a flair for the classics. Anyway feel free to enter, the doors are open." He said and stepped to the side. The door behind him slowly pulled apart, screeching as if they were closed for eons. The group entered and split into four groups. Group A which consisted of Alex, Cooper, Luna and Kan. Group B Which Consisted of Ragdoll, Chelsea, Jun and Marcus. Group C which had Samantha, Alyson and Anglea. And finally Group D which held Andy, Carter and Rachel.

Above them two figures watched, both silent as the wind. One was fidgeting, as if ready to leap at something.

"Relax Ted." On said. "You really are pathetic."

"But Luna is there. I want to fight her Shadow." Ted replied. "Why must we wait? Let us attack."

"Simple, they outnumber us. Not to mention the face that several of them are geniuses." Shadow answered. "We need to find Nick and Tabitha. I'm pretty sure Nicks in the castle, looking for Robert now."

"He won't find him. Robert's behind a barrier."

"You couldn't tell that was bull. He completely lied to them, probably to keep them safe. Let's go, we need to move now."

* * *

**Nick**

Nick was moving through the halls, searching for any sign of Robert. Throughout his search he had found nothing. Once he passed the door in the cavern he found no resistance, no monsters, nothing got in his way.

"This is annoying." He stated. "Where is he?" As soon as he said those words a door materialized next to him. "I wonder. Where can a guy get a drink?" he asked and instantly a table with a martini glass appeared. Looking at it he walked to the door, ignoring the glass completely. It opened without being touched, and lead to a round room. In the Center Robert sat cross-legged with a smile on his face.

"Hello Nick. Was the martini not to your taste?" he said in a whimsical manner. "For your sake I'll skip the banter. You want to beat me into the ground; I wish to show you your place. So let's move to the fight and save time."

"Couldn't have asked for anything better." Nick stated.

Robert stood and stepped forward, but Nick acted faster. Dashing forward he delivered a punch to Roberts face, but Robert only turned his head. Nick backed away but Robert stood still. Slowly he turned his head, a smirk showing itself.

"Is that all. Come now Nick, you can do better." He taunted. Nicks eye twitched and then he shot forward again, this time delivering an uppercut but again Robert just stood. "You disappoint me Nick; I was hoping to have a real challenge. But you've never been a real challenge have you?" and with that he delivered a punched to Nicks stomach. Nick rocketed through the air, slamming into the wall with a yell. Robert laughed out in joy, he was mocking Nick.

"You think I'll be beaten that easily. I'll blow you to bits." Nick shouted and shot forward. Again he punched Roberts face, but this time he detonated his arm the moment he hit. A rain of blood and flesh fell; a red mist filled the air. Nick stood there, his arm gone but smiling. He took a step back and chuckled.

"Now that's better." Robert responded, causing Nick to silence himself. The mist cleared and Robert stood, the only sign of the impact being slightly disheveled hair. "I think I can take you seriously now. BAL ROM" he yelled and thrust his arm out, from his palm a dark energy fired hitting Nick. "BAL VOLT" he yelled and the air instantly smelled of ozone. A bolt of lightning fired from his hand, but Nick managed to move out of the way. The force of the bolt hitting the wall did send him to the air, but he was unharmed. HE stood and turned to Robert, then prepared to fight.

"I really do enjoy our fights, you make them fun." He said confidently.

"I'll admit it, very few are as entertaining as you." Robert replied. "Now let's continue, I really want to crush your head under my boot."

"Boom boom fiend, boom boom." Was Nicks answer.

* * *

**Group A**

The group traveled through halls full of painting, but it looked decayed. The walls were worn with dust and cobwebs embedded in the cracks. No lights illuminated the area, it was all dark. As they walked Luna never let go of Alex's arm, but he seemed to smile instead of get nervous.

"Hey Kan" Florinasia asked quietly. "Why'd you go with us and not Jun?" Kan took a moment, thinking carefully about his answer.

"I'm not sure." Was his answer. "I was able to kiss her today. It was something I never imagined before, but then she got…aggressive. It's a little uncomfortable. I care for her but I feel…I believe the phrase is moving too fast."

"I see, well hopefully she won't jump you before she's normal. I know I would" Florinasia replied with a smile of his own, which vanished at Kan's next comment.

"So how do you deal with Tabitha?" He asked. "She is far more forward than Jun, and I've come to understand that she wishes to lay with you." He ended with a little smirk, knowing he hit that point with Cooper.

"We aren't dating. She just wants to ravage Cooper, probably myself as well" Florinasia said back but went silent. HE and Kan shared it as they continued on, but Alex eventually had a concern.

"You know I was expecting something." He said aloud, catching the others attention. "That goblin guy said there were horrors in here but we didn't see a thing."

"Probably the Lieutenants arrogance." Luna shot in. "I see it all the time; some big bad monster thinks he doesn't need protection. That or he really wants to die. Either way the lack of activity gives me more time to hold you." She finished and Alex's smile faltered.

"You're darker than before." He said, but Luna just eyed him seductively. "And now you have my attention."

"I'll have much more when I'm done." She responded causing Alex to jump. She still held him but rolled her eyes. "Not what I meant idiot. Boys heads are always in the gutter." She said, but stopped. They had come to a large room, the roof out of sight. A winding stair case wrapped around the entirety, reaching the top. The floor was hard stone, metal rings embedded in certain areas, bladed and bloodied.

"This is odd." Kan said. "This is the tower, but it's hollow. No floors, no rooms, just a stair case. What kind of tower is this?" But his question would go unanswered.

Suddenly they all were pulled, a fierce wind dragging them to the center. They all held fast, Luna stabbing her blade into the ground and held Alex. The air turned black, condensed and fused into a formless mass. Eventually the pull stopped and they stood unharmed. They all turned to the center, the formless mass now taking shape. It was a ball with a leg holding it up, and then it spoke.

"IIIITTAT Keeeeeeeekkkkk Ldkkee". They all starred at it, no idea what it said.

"Okay, that's better." Luna said. "Now we have something to hit."

"Let me Luna, I think we should treed water first." Alex said and summoned a spirit. It was a bear, though twice the size of any on earth. Kan's eyes shot open.

"Wait, Don't!" but it was too late. Alex sent the bear charging, but when it reached the mass it was enveloped. The mass opened up and wrapped around the bear like a snake, swallowing it. The mass then got larger, now sprouting arms and two legs. Everyone backed away, ready for a fight.

"What the hell?" Alex questioned. Both Kan's and Florinasia's eyes held fear.

"This thing is Reaver." Florinasia said. "An eater of souls. He is ageless and ancient, not to mention extremely powerful.

"He is as old as time, lives outside it. None but the archangels and demon lords would know to face it."

"Well we have to beat it so let's get cutting." Luna said with excitement, but Kan cut her off.

"No we don't." he stated. "Reaver is no one's minion. He is played to work, there is no barrio. The imp lied to us. And I have no idea how to beat him. He has never been bested in battle and grows in strength with each soul he eats."

"He's the perfect weapon to use against me. Robert is a genius." Alex said part anger and part awe.

"It doesn't take genius, just prior knowledge." Luna encouraged. "So do we have a plan?"

"Yes my dear" Florinasia called. "Don't die."

* * *

**Group B**

The pranksters three plus Marcus were heading to the south tower, and the hallway leading gave a less than fearful appearance. The walls were painted in pinks and reds, with black in some spots. Hearts and pictures of couples adorned the walls with roses in elegant vases on top of carved tables.

"You know I never thought I'd see a place like this in Roberts's realm." Marcus stated. "I would think he's too dark for this kind of stuff."

"Maybe it's part of his mind." Chelsea said, catching everyone. "Think about it. This entire realm is his, maybe this castle is directly linked to his mind. This part could be his romantic side, the feelings of love and such that still reside in him even after he became a demon."

"But he still feels love. He cares for me right?" Ragdoll asked, suddenly worried. "Could it be an act?"

"I doubt it." Chelsea said, trying to calm the girl. "Look at the black and read. Since he has these emotions this areas is probably losing its hold, becoming useless and empty. It may even come to hold his hate or whatever." Ragdoll looked back, a bright smile now. Jun however looked upset.

"Jun, are you ok?" Ragdoll Asked.

"Not really." She answered. "Why did Kan not come with us? Did I scare him off? Was I to aggressive?"

"I think he just wanted to make sure the others didn't get hurt."

"Then he wasn't worried about me?"

"He believes you can fend for yourself." Marcus added. "He has respect for your abilities; he feels he doesn't need to protect you. I feel the same way about Chelsea, but she won't let me go. Seriously, let go of my arm."

"Sorry." Chelsea replied halfheartedly, but did let go. Jun was now smiling, not brightly but still happily.

"Thanks guys, that…you hear that?"

They all fell quite, for they reached a giant staircase. It was the length of an entire room and stretched upward farther than they could see. Several Gates and holes were built into the walls. They ascended, but before long they learned what Jun had heard. The gates began to shake, clawed hands gripping them and reaching out. Suddenly they were ripped off, and several beings flew out of each. They were humanoid, mostly, and varied from male to female. Each had long flowing hair, purple and pink skin, long tails and dressed lightly. Only slight covers over their more personal parts. That was not all, diving out of the holes were giant tentacles, and each then separated into smaller sets of five or more. In moments the group was surrounded, but all looked confident. All save Jun.

"We're in trouble guts." She said, each gave her a 'duh' look. "These are desire demons, lust and fornication. They will rape us above all else." She said. "Why would Robert let this happen, he knows whose here."

She did not have time to think, the demons approached, lust in their eyes. Chelsea burned, literally lighting on fire. They three formed a barrier around Ragdoll, she being the weakest. But before they could act the room rumbled, fire and lightening shot out of the air and force the creatures to cower. A large face that of Robert appeared in the air as well.

"You know what I command. Do not forget who is master." His voice boomed, and just as fast as it appeared it was gone. The demons all got up again, not with joy or desire, but anger.

"I guess we just have to kill them." Jun now stated with a shrug.

Above them, at the top of the stairs Mala looked down. She was not pleased with the events.

"Of course he'd save his 'love'." She said in a mocking tone. "Well he can't protect her from me, his own rules. With luck they'll be torn apart anyway. I'm waiting little doll, I will rip your head off. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" she laughed and walked away.

* * *

**Group C **

The girls all walked in silence, Happy to be safe for the moment. The halls they traveled led to the eastern tower, and they were full of books. Shelves upon shelves, unending and massive. Anglea stopped for a moment, she picked up a book and opened it. To her surprise it was full of blank pages.

"Hey guys, this book is blank." She said while putting it back. She then picked up another, but it was the same. Each of the girls picked up books, but every time they were empty. After several minutes they left, finding it unproductive to look at the books. Soon enough they reached a larger room, a library in fact. It looked like any other library, large shelves, tables and volumes of books. IT even had several floors, more than they could count. What was odd were various glowing lights in the walls. Each floor had them, they were out of the way and big enough to engulf a person.

"Wonder what those do." Alyson asked out loud.

"Many things depending on how you view it." Someone answered. The all looked around, eventually finding the speaker. It was an old man; he wore heavy grey robes with a hood concealing his eyes. A great beard fell from his face; a scepter was in one hand and a book in the other. "Welcome to the Library. I take it you are master Roberts guests."

"That would be us." Samantha said happily. "Would you mind helping us find the Lieutenant of this tower?"

"Not at all, you've already found him." He replied with a smile. Instantly the girls got ready, waiting for his move. "I am known as Moebius."

"Then we have to take you down. Sorry, but you're in the way." Samantha said.

"Please allow me a courtesy first." He replied. Instantly Samantha went silent, her eyes wide. The others looked at her, called her name, but she did not answer. Only one word left her lips.

"D…dad?"

* * *

**Group D**

Andy, Carter and Rachel had be sent to the western tower. The path was brightly lit, golden lights dispersed any darkness. Paintings of angles and doves adorned the walls, various writings lay on tables. Every few steps a tree grew from the ground which was part dirt part tile. Harp music filled the air. It was Eden like.

"What the hell!" Rachel snapped. "Why is it so bright and happy? This is not what I expected at all."

"Really, I totally thought rainbows and butterflies would be around. In fact I'm disappointed it didn't see a bunny yet." Carter said sarcastically.

"Listen, I don't want to hear it." Rachel again snapped.

"There's probably a reason." Andy added, catching both off guard. "For this I mean. I'd wager it's not just for looks." And as if to answer his question they came upon a woman sitting, running her fingers across the string of a harp. Her hair was blonde, almost shining. Her skin was lightly tanned, and she figure was slender with even curves. She wore white flowing robes. When she finished she looked up, a smile of pure white teeth and sky blue eyes.

"Hello. Welcome to the golden hall. This leads to the Golden Tower." She said in a heavenly voice. "But I imaging you all ready know that."

"Yes, we did. Could you tell us anything about the tower?" Carter asked kindly.

"Of course I could dear one. What would you need to know?"

"Don't trust her." Andy all but yelled. "If there's on thing I know it's that nothing is as it seems. She's no angle, this is a trap."

"Oh, you clever little thing." The woman said. She then rose and walked around her harp. "I hate when they're clever, makes it harder to trick them."

"You're a witch." Samantha Snapped, pointing at the woman.

"I'm far more than a simple witch. But not now. If you want to fight me come to the top of the tower." And she separated into a flock of crows. They three watched her, but were unable to do anything. Behind her harp was a door, a door that opened as they approached. They entered and on the other side was large tree with hanging vines. Looking up they the crows perch. With a sigh each grabbed a vine and started climbing.

"This will be a blast." Carter said with sarcasm.

**To be continued.**

* * *

Next Time.

"Tears are dissevered, but I no longer cry." Robert said looking over the corpse.

"How can we beat him, even gods have fallen." Luna called.

"Devils are more than fallen angles." Jay gloated.

* * *

Okay, sorry if has little action but I wanted a transition. Also if anyone can pick out the references and/or figure out the meaning of the towers you get a prize. Good luck.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Total Drama Island

**Chapter 17 The Four Embodiments of the Arch Demon**

**The Angel of Darkness**

They climbed, the vines continuing on upward never ceasing. Nothing attacked them, but they saw nothing to aid them either.

"Wait a minute. I can fly, why am I climbing?" Rachel asked suddenly.

"You could use the exercise" Carter claimed with a smile.

"Shut it." Rachel snapped. She then let go of the vine and let herself hover in midair. Watching the other two she kept in pace, quickly becoming board. "I'll go check out what's up top. You two try to hurry." And she shot up. The tree did not change, not attack, it was just a large tree. The walls were plain, no doors or windows, utterly dull. This went on for several minutes until she saw an indent in the wall. Flying up to it she found not only an opening but an entire hall. Flying in she found that it was much like the last save several large boxes. They were golden too but cold to the touch. On them were intricate designs, circles within circles with curved X's at the center. Each had seven circles and upon examining Rachel saw the pattern. They were over the areas that the human limbs, head, heart and stomach would be.

"What on earth?" she asked and reached up. Instantly something flew past her hand, sharp pain shot threw her. She clutched it wincing but when she opened her eyes blood dripped down. She applied pressure hoping to stop the bleeding, the cut was shallow. Then the sound of winding gears caught her ears. Turning she saw blood, her blood, across the box. The circles were turning, realigning the Xs. When they came to a stop the box seemed to jerk forward then separated to the side. When fully opened Rachel peered inside, something stood unmoving. It was thin, almost bone, and appeared male. It looked hard, spine like ridges over its chin which was large and protruding. No hair covered it, only grey skin and a set of worn pants. Slowly it's eyes opened, black and fathomless.

"Blood, so unique." It said. Without any further warning Rachel leaped away, taking to the air above. The creature did not pause, the moment Rachel moved it jumped. With little effort it took her to the ground and once there it punched; Rachel moved her head in time, but the punch left a crater. Rachel's eyes held fear, she did not know what it was but this creature was powerful. "The fear is wonderful. Your blood unlike any before." It whispered and leaned in, fangs wide and aimed at her neck. When he got close Rachel spoke.

"You don't want to hurt me." She said, instantly stopping him. "You want to let me go." She said and he stood, backing away. Rachel stood as well and started to walk to the entrance, but she did not get far.

"Wait." He said. "I…I am thirsty. Why let go?" he questioned.

"You want to stay there." She said, but he did not listen. Instead he grabbed his head and screamed. He turned to her, now mad with thirst and ran. He was faster than anyone she had ever seen; her reaction would be far too slow. He was upon her, but was shot back, his chest open and gushing blood. As he flew away his blood covered everything that passed. Rachel watched on and turned to see what saved her. Andy was in the hall, his hand smoking, with Carter right behind and heading for her. Carter kneeled down and took Rachel's hand, instantly Rachel felt better, her hand healing.

"What the hell happened to you?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"What the fuck do you think?" Rachel snapped back. "Fucking vampire wake up and thinks I'm his morning coffee."

"No, he just thought you were cute." Carter replied.

"Humor should be saved for later." Andy announced. "I don't think that was it. From what I can see those boxes are coffins, and blood opens them. These vampires are thirsty, so they will come with everything. That's why you couldn't control him. He's so hungry that he reverts to primal rage, he can't comprehend your words."

"Fucking wonderful." Rachel said angrily. "So how do we get rid of them?"

"IF you can muster the will to kill them aim for the head or heart. Otherwise run?" he explained. "Carter you might be our best bet."

"Awesome, always wanted to be vampire Raid." Carter said sarcastically.

As Andy predicted the coffins opened. From them other vampires stepped forth sniffing the air. They all turned to the trio, fangs open wide. Twelve of them in total, more than a threat. Rachel floated, and then shot out to the tree, and four of the vampires followed, ignoring Andy and Carter. They rest seemed to form groups, four to one odds.

"This will be interesting." Andy declared. Suddenly four leaped at him and he rolled away. Charging his arms he fired forth hitting one of them square in the chest and piecing straight through. Seconds later it was ashes. The others swarmed around, moving in a circle. Andy shot, but the dodged each bolt until one dove in. He took Andy to the ground and pulled back to sink his fangs into Andy. In response Andy shot his hand forward while it was electrified and griped the vampire's neck. IT was seared of and the vampire disintegrated leaving only two. Andy stood, ready to fire back, but they did not move. Then, after a moment, they acted as one and dashed. Andy sent a wave of electric energy at them but the first leaped over it. Andy focused on him and charged to fire, leaving himself open. The other struck, rising from below and raking its claws against Andy's chest. Andy fell back clutching his chest in pain. He looked up and both were above him. They were about to pouch when he took a breath then let out thunder.

"DUURRSH"(My noise for thunder) and the vampires covered their ears in pain. Sensing the moment Andy Charged and fired through their chests, ending both.

Meanwhile Carter was facing her own horde. She was not hesitant in her actions and fired first, sadly she missed but the vampires jumped in fear. The light itself hurt them, and Carter smiled. She fired again, hitting the arm of one and severing it. It yelled in pain, which was its end as Carter fired once more. As Andy said the simple touch of light near them was fatal for vampires. The others did not give her time to gloat and they moved in from behind. She turned and fired, catching two at once. In the ash mist the last managed to reach her and struck with the back of its hand sending her hurtling to a wall. She collided and was nearly knocked unconscious, only staying awake by sheer will. The vampire approached, but before it got close she fired at its legs, crippling the creature. IT fell and shook but did not move from its spot. She rose and rubbed her head, taking note of the area. When she noticed Andy she immediacy ran to his side and began healing him.

As they fought their battle Rachel had her own. The vampires chased her and clung to the vines of the tree. With their abilities it was not hard to keep up with her. They all swung like apes, each time getting closer. Finally one jumped at the end, but Rachel dove below. Another followed, but Rachel rose above. The third leaped straight at her, she spun in midair and delivered a spin kick to its side. It hit the tree but was unharmed. And that is how it went, they swung around in attempts to catch her but she outmaneuvered them each time. With no weapons or abilities to fight them off she could only dodge. Then an idea hit her. She smiled and flew again, this time slower. They all followed blindly. She came to a stop in front of a branch and waited a fraction of a second. When they got close enough she shot up, making them follow with her eyes, but one hit the branch and became ash. A spiked smaller branch in the center of it. The others gave no heed and again gave chase, but every time Rachel tried to trick them they avoided it. In the end one managed to catch her. She dodged with a spin but didn't pay attention to the others and one tackled her to a large branch. It stood above her, mouth watering, and leaned in. Rachel felt around and grasped something; when the vampire was close she shit forward, stabbing its heart with a thick piece of bark.

"This is tough wood." She said, but was soon silent. Above her were the last two and she had no what to escape. Ready to give in she was suddenly covered in an ash cloud. When it cleared she saw Andy and Carter above, both with raised arms pointed at her. She flew up to them.

"Thanks." She snapped, somewhat less harsh and walked on. The other two just shrugged and followed her.

"She's sunny isn't she?" Carter stated more than asked. Andy gave no response, just looked at the walls, coffins, et cetera.

As they followed the hall the eventually came to a door. It looked much like the coffins except it had three large circles instead of seven. Looking on for a moment they did not notice the small lights scan them, only reacting when the door turned and opened. They entered to room covered in flowers and the music of a harp. In the center the woman from before sat. She again turned to them when they entered.

"Hello again darlings. You made it." She said happily while standing and approaching them. She came to a stop a few feet away. "Before we begin this little scuffle would you like to ask any questions? It's the least I could do considering what will happen."

"What's with the vampires?" Rachel snapped causing the woman to laugh.

"My own touch. Not really with the theme but if you work it a little it makes sense. Vampires are the royalty of the night; why not have them in golden coffins. My names Nebula by the way." She answered. "And you, the cleaver little boy. Your dying to know what the appearance of this tower means right."

"It does intrigue me." Andy answered flatly.

"You are right in that the towers have meaning. Though not always obvious it's there. This one represents paradise." Nebula began. "When Master Robert became what he is today he lost all claim to heaven. Each tower is something he has given up in exchange for power. Now if he dies, not matter what happens or what he does he will never enter the shining gates." Rachel and Carter stared at her, but Andy kept a cool face. "And the other young lady?"

"What are you?" Carter asked seriously. Nebula laughed but gave no word. Instead she showed. Her hair turned black as raven feathers, her robes darkened as well to match. From her back two wings sprouted, long and feathered. They were birdlike, raven like in color. With each flap a hail of black feathers flowed around the room. "Angel?"

"Of darkness my dear. I am the Angel of Darkness, a fallen one given sanctuary by Robert. Now I have a job to do, you must die." And with that she attacked.

Taking to the air Nebula flapped her wings causing intense winds. They trio had trouble staying upright, but Rachel flew after her. Once there, however, she was quickly dispatched with a simple slap. The force felt like a truck hitting her. Upon her falling Carter looked up and fired a beam of light. Nebula turned and rose her hand, a ball of darkness forming and absorbing the beam. She then fired back, hitting Carter full force. Carter fell, but did not get up; she instead lay gasping. Andy took his turn next and unleashed the force of a storm on Nebula. This time she created a sphere of darkness all around her, the lightening did not pierce it. When she lowered it only Andy stood able to fight her.

"Is this it?" She asked looking over them. Rachel was unconscious and Carter was still down. "Let me guess the one with light powers is weak against the dark. I had hoped for something better, but I guess this will do." And she launched a beam of darkness at Andy. He retaliated with a bolt of his own, matching her and holding. They were in deadlock which gave Andy time to think.

"Alright, how to do this." He thought. "I know darkness users. Light is the only real way to stop them, but I've never dealt with angles. This is religious stuff, magic and science I can handle. They are about logic and balance, this is…I have no idea." He took a breath, and then started to formulate a plan. "She had high physical powers, mastery over her other abilities, and can probably heal quickly to. One good bolt should hurt her, just need a distraction. Rachel's out, she'll need healing, and Carter can't move. I know." And he acted. Andy concentrated and a bolt struck from above Nebula causing her to move and break the lock. Andy then focused the electricity within him and around into a form, that of a dragon and sent it around her. Again Nebula put up the sphere but the Dragon bombarded it under Andy's control. Eventually she grew board and pushed it out, forcing the dragon back and firing a darkness wave. The Dragon collided with it and held, though it lost ground. Andy was charging again while holding the dragon, stressing his mind terribly. Finally the dragon gave out, but Andy was charged. Nebula turned, not noticing the crackling sound in time. Andy unleashed a blast of energy so grand it shattered the sound barrier, burned the flowers with its heat, and struck Nebula with all its might. Andy smiled in relief, but that was a mistake. From the smoke cloud a tendril of darkness shot forth and ensnared him. The smoke Cleared reveling Nebula, anger on her face, her robe singed.

"You dare strike me. I am the Angel of Darkness, one of the fallen. No lesser being will ever strike me." She declared but screamed out. "AAAHHHHHHH". A ray of light hit her back, harming her more than Andy's bolt, enough for her to let him go. She turned around and found Carter, kneeling with her hand raised. "Little pest." She said and fired again, this time with far more force. Carter went to the air and skidded to a stop along the ground. Andy ran to her, but when he reached she was anything but alright. He touched her neck, but no pulse was there, her heart had stopped. He began panicking, eventually turning her over. Nebula watched as he did this, giggling at him. He sent electricity into her, tried to revive her, but she did not move, her chest did not rise. Rachel had come to now, only seeing them and rushed over as well. She kneeled down, but could already tell what happened. Tears left her eyes, but Andy did not cry. He only stood and turned.

"Rachel, stay back." He warned and approached Nebula.

"What now clever boy, what will you do?" she asked playfully, but Andy was anything but. His eyes began to glow, static shooting out of them. He spread his arms out and his entire body hummed, the air smelled of ozone. His hair seemed to elongate, turning white and crackling. Then his skin turned blue, and he rose, a being of lighting.

"I will pass judgment." He declared, and for the first time Nebula felt fear.

"No, you can't be." She said. "The old ones have vanished, we destroyed them ourselves."

Andy did not wait; he struck with a bolt twice as strong as any before. Nebula raised her shield but it shattered on contact. She then fired a beam of darkness, but Andy fired back cutting it in two. At that pint Nebula turned to fly away, but Andy would not let her go. He pulled his arm back and with a mighty yell unleashed his furry.

"" he yelled and the storm flew out, not catching her but her wings. Nebula screamed as she fell only inches from the door. Andy walked next to her and looked down. "You have taken my friend. Though I know little of her you shall pay." And he grabbed her head. Lifting her up he poured as much energy as he could into her.

Nebulas body shook, flesh burned and blood sprayed out turning to vapor. Her screams were muffled, but she was silenced before long. When he was done Andy dropped the remains and returned to normal. He walked back to Rachel, sadness on them both. No words were spoken, but before them her body vanished.

"Must be how people die here." He said. They then left, hearts heavy, and returned to the entrance hall.

* * *

**Nick**

Robert fired spell after spell, each aimed at Nick. Nick had managed to avoid each only by centimeters.

"Come now Nick, you can attack cant you?" Robert taunted as he launched another ball of fire. Then he launched two at once, one in front of Nick which caused him to jump back directly into the second. Robert laughed as he watched, though slightly disappointed. "That was shorter than I expected. Guess I'm more empowered today than I thought."

Suddenly Nick shot out of the flames, his arm pulled back. He punched Roberts's stomach but did not stop; He followed up with three more punches and a spinning elbow. Looking up he saw Robert only smile and shake his head.

"Why does everyone think I'm physically weak?" he asked. "I'm 6 '2', 220 pounds of muscle, with demonic physical strength to boot. I bet Dr. Doom never gets this kind of disrespect." And then thrust his palm forward, sending Nick into a wall. Robert proceeded to walk slowly to Nick, ready to spring at a moment's notice. Nick himself had just gotten up and stumbled around. Robert quickly grabbed him and lifted him by the throat. "Give up Nick, not once have you so much as hurt me. What can you do now?"

"This." Nick replied and reached to his pocket. He pulled out a vial with a syringe tip and rammed it into his neck. A blue liquid substance entered him and he threw it away. Then he shot his hand forward and gripped Roberts Face. "Boom." He said and they were engulfed in an explosion that filled the room with fire.

Nick fell back, keeping his footing but missing an arm. Blood flowed out but it was already regenerating. He looked out to where Robert once stood, ready to act again and he was not wrong. Robert stepped forward, a low growl emanating from his throat. Blood dripped down his mouth but that was the least amount of damage. Nick observed his face; half had been melted off and burned. Parts of bone and teeth were exposes and his right eye was almost completely open.

"It's been a long time since I've been hurt this much." Robert declared. "I will enjoy this so very much. ZUDES" Robert began but was interrupted. Something sharp had pierced his back causing him flinch. Reaching over his shoulder he took hold of the object, it resembled an insect stinger. "Ted."

"Heh heh, let's play." Ted cheered from above. Robert looked up and saw both Ted and Shadow standing on a platform of darkness. "He's not Luna but this should be fun."

"Ted you will get us killed one day." Shadow said, but acted soon after. Waving his arm he launched the shadow at Robert.

"SALELED" Robert yelled and a blue field surrounded him. The shadow hit it but bounced off. Robert retaliated with a dark bolt, but both dodged. Ted came under and dashed, But Robert backhanded him. As he flew he lifted his hoodie and a swarm of bees flew out.

"Attack." He commanded and they all swarmed Robert, but never touched him. While this happened Shadow went to Nick's side.

"We need to get out of here." He said, but Nick did not move.

"I will not leave till I kill him" Nick stated.

"Listen you idiot." Shadow commanded. "You can't beat Robert normally. We're in his realm now, and his power is amplified because it's Friday the thirteenth. Our job is to win, and all we need to do is survive this challenge for that. You want to piss of the boss? Granted you'd be dead but still." He asked and Nick went quite. He then nodded and Shadow smiled. He sent his shadow out and grabbed Ted then enshrouded the entire room. When it cleared they were gone.

"Well that was annoying. I didn't get to fight them properly." Robert complained. Then he swiped his hand over his face and it was healed. Going back to his throne he sat and waited. "They will all be here soon enough. I must be ready."

Meanwhile Nick, Shadow and Ted were in the halls looking for a safe place.

"Did you see Tabitha?" Nick Asked.

"Not sure." Ted answered. "I had swarms all over trying to find anyone and they saw something that looked like her. She was far away; it will take her a long time to arrive."

"Fine, let's make sure we don't die then."

* * *

**The Shaper of Memories **

"D…dad?" Samantha said in shaky voice. Before her a man stood, he was burly and had short brown hair. His eyes were just like hers, but held malevolence.

"The little bitch returns." He said. Samantha backed away in fear. "You think you can get away from me? Get over here!"

"No, NO!!!" She screamed. Alyson and Anglea looked at her, confused they were at her screams. They went to ask, but something caught Anglea's eye. Two people stood, a man and woman. The man had blond hair in a business cut, was of average size, with a big nose and green eyes. The woman looked like Anglea, but older with ash blond hair. In her arms was a baby.

"Uncle Jim, Aunt Lisa? What are you doing here?" she asked "Is that Bryan?"

"Get away you freak" the woman yelled.

"You're the reason our sister is dead. Get away from us."

"I never, mom didn't die because of me." She defended, but tears came to her eyes.

"What is wrong with you two?" Alyson asked. She looked around but nothing was within her sight. She just about gave up when she noticed several people. She looked upon them in horror; each had gunshot wounds that bleed constantly. They all looked at her with hate.

"You caused our death." They said in unison. "If you didn't arrive we'd be alive. We'd be happy."

"No, I didn't kill you." She said, and unlike the other two she did not circum to tears. "I dealt with my guilt long ago. That man freaked out when he saw me, and then he killed all of you. Since then I have saved more lives than I can count. Do your worst but you will never break me." And like that they vanished. Alyson looked at them all and yelled to the wind. "YOU'LL HAVE TO DO BETTER"

"I intend to my dear." Moebius said from above. "Don't bother trying to help your friends. The only way out of my trap is threw force of will. Alternatively you can face me and defeat me."

"Consider yourself beaten." Alyson said and ran to the nearest light and vanished, she reappeared on another level. "I had no idea that would work."

"Yet you went into the light anyway." Moebius said. Alyson turned and found him waiting, now shade-like instead of solid. He waved his scepter and the people from before appeared again. They charged her but each vanished with a single hit.

"I know how it works; they can't hurt me if I don't let them. These images only effect you if you circum to them."

Meanwhile Samantha was still dealing with her father. He had smacked her, sending her to the ground.

"You are a pathetic shit. Now I'm rotting in prison because of you." He yelled. She got up but he smacked her again. "I'm gonna enjoy hurting you."

"Please leave me alone. You wouldn't be in prison if you left me alone." She cried.

"And I bet your mother would be alive now as well?" he taunted. "Admit it, she died because of you. She had to defend you, and you abandoned her."

"It's not true, I didn't kill her." Samantha cried.

"Yes you did, and I enjoyed every moment of it." He father again taunted, but that changed. His words angered her. She turned, her eyes enraged.

"Enjoyed it, you killed her and blame me." She accused. "I will never forgive you for what you did, I will kill you." She said and punched, the force shattering his jaw. He fell in a heap and dissolved into nothing. Samantha woke at that moment, looking around and found Anglea crying. She went to her side and shook her.

Anglea was on her knees, crying her eyes out. Her uncle and aunt glaring at her.

"Freak"

"Worthless"

"Monster"

"SUT UP" Anglea yelled. "Mother died because dad was an asshole and left. HE wasn't around to love her, to take care of her. And you took my brother away from me. I've made my peace, and I will see my brother again, no matter what I have to do." And like that her aunt and uncle vanished. She blinked at their disappearance, only just noticing herself shaking. She turned and saw Samantha.

"My God are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes yes, you can stop shaking me." Anglea answered. "Where's Alyson?" Samantha shrugged and looked up.

"There, on a upper floor." She pointed. Anglea did not wait; she took hold of Samantha and took them up. When they got up Anglea tossed Samantha who flew fist first into Moebius, but instead of hitting she passed right through.

"That is highly ineffective. I am an ethereal being; the physical has little meaning to me."

"What about golden energy?" Anglea asked rhetorically and fired, but it passed right through.

"No, if it affects the physical it cannot harm me." He said again, but that got Alyson's thought rolling. She ran to him and began to phase, but this time she grabbed him and was able to hold him. Then she turned solid.

"Samantha now." She called and Samantha dashed, hitting Moebius right in the stomach and sending him into a wall. They all approached but he held his hands up in defeat.

"Enough enough." He pleaded. "To tell the truth I am not skilled in physical combat. I'm little more than a librarian in truth." They looked at him but stepped back as he stood. "Alright, you've won. Ask any question and I will answer."

"What?" Samantha asked. "That counts as your question. If I am beaten I am obligated to answer whatever question you ask." Samantha cursed under her breath.

"Can you take down the barrier around Roberts Throne?" Alyson asked.

"There is no barrier. It was a lie and trap to eliminate you all. You could enter the throne whenever you wish." He answered. Anglea then took her turn.

"What's with the blank books?"

"An interesting question." He replied. "Let me explain the whole area. Each tower represents something that Master Robert gave up. This one is the most obscure one. When he became the demon he is he gave up his family. He represents that as memories, the book of his life is in the main vault. As it evolved each book came to be the memories of someone that has entered the realm. Only that person can read the book. Now I have to get back to work. You should return to your friends. I do hope I did not inflict too much emotional damage."

"We'll live." They declared and walked back.

* * *

**The Savage Nymph**

The demons approached the group, Jun Marcus and Chelsea ready to fight. Ragdoll reached into her pockets and pulled out two bombs. All was still, but in an instant it became chaos. Jun attacked first, leaping into the fray and tearing apart the first demon she met. With a flip she brought her heel down on another. She spun and clawed the next across the chest. As she was about to strike again but she was grabbed from behind. A male demon held her and squeezed her breast; she growled and elbowed him hard. She then grabbed him neck and tore.

"No one touches me like that." She screamed and leaped again, tearing into the horde.

Marcus himself charged in straight, ramming anything that got in his way. Nothing could stop him, until he was grabbed. Tentacles wrapped around his limbs and pulled him back. He struggled, eventual turning around. He gripped the tentacles and pulled back, like a monster tug of war. With one final tug he ripped and tore the entire tentacle out of the wall, it falling limp and untangling from around him. Marcus proceeded to use the tentacle as a club. HE batted away every demon that came near him, save one that snuck up behind.

Ragdoll was the least fortunate. She threw her bombs and rolled, the bombs scattered the demons and set them for another attack, but something grabbed her and dragged her off without a sound.

Chelsea was burning anything that got near, she made her skin so hot the demons could not bear to touch her; they reached for her but melted away.

"THE FIRE GODDESS CAN NOT BE HARMED" she proclaimed with a laugh. She saw no need to attack, but then her eyes caught sight of Marcus. The demon that reached him was female and had taken him to the ground. She leaned in close, licking his face and touching his crotch. HE tried to resist, but she held him. Chelsea glared at her, rage intensifying. "NONE SHALL TOUCH HIM BUT ME BITCH!!!" she yelled and erupted, sending flames everywhere. When they died down only ashes remained. Marcus was still on the ground, a blush on his face. Jun was unharmed; she had shielded herself with several demons. Chelsea approached Marcus, twitching slightly. "What the fuck was that?"

"What? She was molesting me." He said. They argued like that for a bit as Jun looked around.

"Guys where's Ragdoll?" She asked. They stopped and as a unit rushed up the stairs.

***

Ragdoll was sitting, just opening her eyes. She looked around; she was in a pink room with heart shaped bed. Her arms were tied to a chair holding her in place. The rest of it was covered in similar décor as the hall.

"So the whore wakes up." A feminine voice said. Ragdolls head shot up, she found a woman looking at her with malice. "Don't get me wrong, being a whore does get you far."

"Who are you?" Ragdoll asked.

"My name is Mala little whore." She answered. "And I plan to kill you." Mala finished. She walked over to a dresser and opened a draw looking for something. While she did that Ragdoll willed her hands to detach and move about. Shortly Mala came back, a knife in her hands. "This will hurt a lot, try a scream loudly."

"Why are you doing this? What have I done to you?" Ragdoll asked.

"Simple, Robert is fixated on you. I spent months trying to capture his heart, to take him. I used every trick in the book. The only way you could be more seductive is if you were a succubus. Nothing worked, as if he were immune to me. Then you come along, someone without magic, all together plain by our standards and he worships you. Lady Ann I can't have that."

"Don't call me Ann." Ragdoll commanded.

"Oh does it annoy you. Good, this will be fun little Ann." Mala said her name slowly. Ragdoll glared, but smirked as well. Mala looked confused and then something touched her from behind. "What the?"

***

Jun, Marcus and Chelsea shot up the stairs, never stopping. At the top was a door, shaped like a heart but bolted down. The approached it and heard commotion from the other side.

"Marcus break it down." Jun commanded and he listened. Taking a step back he rammed the door, shattering the bolts and snapping the metal in two. When they looked in they were surprised. Ragdoll was standing, her foot on another woman's back, and tying her limbs with a rope. Several bruises covered the woman but Ragdoll looked fine.

"That's for calling me Ann." She said and turned to leave. "Come on we need to head to the entrance. We came here for nothing."

"You okay?" Jun asked with slight worry but Ragdoll just glared. Jun then turned to the other two. "She really hate when people call her Ann."

* * *

**The Soul Eater**

The four stood ready, but they had no idea how to battle the being before them. Reaver did not give much time for them to think, he shot forward converting his arm to a blade. He struck first at Alex with a stab, but Kan pushed him out of the way and raised his rod to block. They held for a time, not moving. Then Luna struck from behind and drove her blade into Reaver's back, but it pierced with no damage whatsoever. Reaver spun, forcing off both Luna and Kan. Florinasia took her chance and summoned forth thorned bushes that ensnared Reaver.

"Think of something, I doubt those will hold him and I can't sense many more plants around here." She said. Kan stepped to them placed his hand above.

"I'm about to speed up time for you, but you must act fast. You will have incredible speed but you will also age faster so the increase will be temporary. Now get ready." Moments later they felt the effect. It would not be expressed in words, everything moved slower. As they watched on Reaver tore through the vines and roared. They moved in synchronization, Luna leaped and slashed his back while Alex dashed forward and slashed his legs. Luna did not stop her assault; she leaped again and again slashing inch by inch. Alex mimicked her on the ground, cutting at Reaver's midsection and lower extremities. When they were done nothing remained but a black puddle and shredded dark bits.

"Did it work?" Alex asked.

"It better have this guy an ass." Luna said harshly.

"Doubtful." Florinasia added. "Tales speak of him, ancient battles with gods and devils. He has slain pantheons and faced down armies." And as she finished the shredded bits pulled back together.

"How can we beat him, even gods have fallen?" Luna asked in fear.

"I have a plan." Alex said. "But it will take some time, thankfully not as long as usual. Just keep him busy for now."

Florinasia called forth more vines, this time snaking them around bur keeping them a fair distance form Reaver. Every time he got close they moved only to get closer when he stopped. Luna and Kan leaped in to fight him. He slashed at them and they could only dodge, each attack only passed through Reaver.

Alex sat in meditation, his legs crossed and hands together. His eyes were closed in concentration, teeth clenched. When his eyes opened they were pure white.

"Everyone move" he commanded. Luna and Kan jumped away and Florinasia pulled back her vines. Alex rose his arms and shot them forward, suddenly calling forth something. Above him a large ethereal leechlike creature appeared and dashed toward Reaver. He devoured it like others before, but this time he did not grow. He stopped and clutched his stomach. He started to shrink, then grow, and then shrink again. Hey all watched him in udder confusion, until Alec explained. "I summoned a soul leach. It is exactly what the name says. It is one of the most powerful spirits I can summon, but I should only do it in emergencies. I figured since Reaver and the leach eat souls they will spend forever in deadlock. We should get going, I think we officially won." And they moved on.

* * *

**Entrance Hall**

The four groups reached the entrance hall, some worse for wear.

"Hey guys, is everyone here?" Anglea asked. She then noticed Andy and Rachel and the looks on their faces. "Where Carter…oh"

"It is alright, we knew what could happen" Andy said, but doubt clouded his voice.

"We'll see them again, Robert wouldn't let any of us die." Ragdoll said.

"He didn't kill her, and we signed a life-waver. We all could die." Rachel snapped sadly. "Let get to the throne. We have a contest to win."

They all went to the end of the hall, a door like the front before them. Marcus pushed it open and they entered. Robert was sitting on his throne, leaning on one arm with a smile.

"It's good you finally arrived. I was getting board waiting." He said.

"Listen Robert, we are going to beat you. Give up now and save yourself the pain." Alex offered. Robert stood and walked to the ground level.

"How wrong you are." He said. "You came here to fight me, thinking it would be easy with a group. You think I won't kill you, won't unleash my fury?"

"We all know what you will do. You will fight and you will fall." Jun said confidently.

"What type of villain do you think I am? You think I'll let my opponents live out of respect. I am far more evil than you know?" was his response.

"You have lost your fire Robert. You won't hurt us we're you're…" Alex began, but was interrupted but the sound of wind passing him. Blood fell to his face and he turned, Robert to his left. In the air was Ragdoll, anguish imprinted on her face, Roberts arm through her chest. Nothing was on his face, no anger, no sadness, just unfeeling apathy. Her body fell, separating.

"VOL IGNIS" Robert said and all her parts were set ablaze. Everyone watched as she turned to ash; Robert turned and walked back to his throne.

"How could you?" Jun asked in shock.

"I just killed the woman I love to prove a point. Imagine what I'll do to you." He said with a smile, one that vanished. "She deserves tears, but I can no longer cry." Robert said looking over them. "Now you will know true damnation."

**To be continued.**

* * *

Didn't expect that did ya. Anyway I hope you all had a happy thanksgiving, I did. I had originally planned chapters for Halloween and today but things didn't work out. I'm surprised that only a few people tried to figure out the towers, I'll run down the list. Each is something Robert gave up.

North: Death (he is almost immortal. Idea from Black Cat of Arda)  
South: Love (slowly coming back)  
East: Family (represented as memories)  
West: Admittance to heaven.

If you had guessed correctly you would have gotten a prize. Black Cat of Arda will get it since she came very close. There are more references in this chapter, and if can guess them you'll get a prize.

Again I hope you had a happy Thanksgiving.


	18. Chapter 18

**Ch 18 The Demon God**

Each one stared at him, sadness, confusion and anger in their eyes. He just looked back, a smile on his face.

"You bastard!" Jun yelled and charged. When she was within striking distance Robert snapped his fingers and she was repelled, flying through the air. Kan leaped to catcher her, and then Robert spoke.

"So ungrateful." He said with a sigh. "You and Kan can't be near each other in your world. You come here and I make possible for you to be together. Such ingratitude."

"Why?" Anglea asked, she was on her knees, tears flowing from her eyes. "You loved her, I know you did."

"I already told you, she was an example. If you miss her that much it can make it as if she never died." He said, catching all their attention. "I can do that for all of you. Make a personal paradise here, whatever you want. Just stand down and let me work my magic."

"What is the catch?" Andy asked suspicious of Robert.

"I'm no fool. You as a group pose a possible threat to me. This way I don't have to fight." He explained and approached with open arms. "Now come, let me craft you a personal heaven. Forget all your hardships." As he spoke they all become tired, his words making sense. "Only happiness remains for you." He reached Luna first. "A world full of love, everyone cares for you. Alex will be with you." He moved on to Andy and Marcus. "A place where your friends still live and can't be hurt. A place where you have no restriction and a loving family." Then he went to Jun. "A place where traditions no longer apply and Kan can be yours" he whispered."

"Sound wonderful" Andy replied. "Loved forever." Luna added. With each promise Roberts smile grew, each was agreeing with him, turning to his side. That was until he was struck. Fire coursed over him, pushing him away. When he looked up Chelsea and Kan were staring at him.

"You cannot fool me Robert." She said. "I am a master at manipulation."

"I know your tricks well demon." Was Kans response. Robert looked back at them, only slightly annoyed. The others were coming around now, free from his seductive words.

"I offer you paradise and you toss it in my face. I do not trick people; my deals are what I claim. Yet you see fit to challenge me." He said. "Fine then, let it be done. You will know my rage, my anger, and in the end you will all relies that you are responsible for everything. Had you done as instructed my Ann would never have died, and this pain would not have occurred."

Robert struck with fury then, a beam of dark magic blasted at the group. It scattered them about, but none where hurt. Luna acted first and ran to him, blade ready. She leaped and brought it down, but Robert caught between his hands. Without a word he sent electricity through it causing  
Luna to scream and fly back. Rachel caught her while Samantha charged; she punched straight but Robert raised his hand and she hit a barrier. Robert then gestured upward and the ground beneath rose, forming three stone golems. Without command they attacked. Marcus ran to them and grappled with one, holding it in place. The other two moved past, but Florinasia called fourth vines to ensnare them. Chelsea and Andy then launched bolt and flame at Robert to prevent his movement. Their attacks hit the barrier but did Robert was held for a moment.

"We need a plan" Alyson stated. "Luna still needs a moment to recover and Robert won't be held long like that."

"No shit" Rachel snapped.

"What do we do?" Alex asked. "Somehow I doubt Robert will go easy on us."

"I have a plan." Kan spoke. "Anglea help Luna, heal her. It shouldn't take much. Then we need to get close. Robert will put up a shield for every attack, but if we get near him we should be able to hit. He's not the best fighter, so Chelsea, Jun, and Luna should be able to take him." He explained and Anglea began healing Luna. "IF that doesn't work try seduction to lower his guard, and then send in Marcus and Samantha." Just as he finished the sound of grinding rock came. Looking over the three golems where little more than ruble. "Marcus attack first. On my signal."

Suddenly Andy and Chelsea's attacks where swept away, and in the moment of activity Marcus rushed. Robert saw him and whispered a fireball forming and sending Marcus away. In that instant Jun struck, spin kicking Roberts's side and forcing him to move. Chelsea followed from above with a punch, catching Roberts jaw. Without a seconds wait Luna attacked, coming from below with an uppercut. Robert was lifted off the ground, but the trio did not stop. They tore into him, rage in all three for the loss of Ragdoll. Suddenly Roberts's hands shot up and caught the fists of Chelsea and Jun.

"Not bad, but you make the same mistake everyone else makes." He said. "Vol Ventus" he yelled and a great wind blew them back and into the air. Alyson caught them and levitated them down slowly. "Is that the best you can do? Blind me for a moment then rush in with fighters. It would work on most spell casters but me, I'm insulted." And with that he fired bolts of black lightening at them. Andy rushed to the front and was struck, absorbing the blast. Anglea then walked up and fired a single ray of golden energy. Robert dodged it and dashed, this time past Andy and gripped Anglea's throat. He held her up, and she panted growing weaker and weaker. Within seconds she fainted and Robert dropped her.

"You killed her…" Andy said, more in shock than despair.

"No, she just fainted." Robert replied and drove his hand to Andy's face. "Vol Agua." He said and a torrent of water shot out reacting with the heightened electrical field in Andy's body. Then he turned and clapped his hands; a bubble formed around Jun, Chelsea, Kan, And Luna. "That should hold you for now."

As he said the words Alex stepped forward. Robert turned, but Alex sat and closed his eyes. In moments several spectral warriors appeared. They charged Robert who only looked at them in confusion. They reached him, but he took a breath and blew on them. Instantly they were gone.

"How…" Alex asked as he stood. He took out his blade and took a defensive stance. "Luna's been training me. I can fight you now on even terms."

"Doubtful. But you have spirit." Robert said. "I'll have to break it." Robert rose his arms but like the golems before him he was ensnared by vines. Florinasia pulled him up and cocooned him, but it would not last. The vines erupted in flame and Robert ripped away what was left. Only two vines held his arms as well as kept him in the air. Florinasia brought him close to her.

"My dark lord, surly you can concede to me." She flirted, leaning ever closer. "I can fulfill any fantasy you have, just let me. You are so desirable, the things I would do to you." But Robert only laughed at her. She grew angry at that. Then he looked at her seriously.

"Only one woman can capture me like that, and she is not but ash." He said and opened his mouth, searing flames came forth and covered Florinasia's face, causing her to cover and scream in pain. Samantha and Marcus took their chance, but Robert again called wind to repel them. Only Alex and Rachel and Alyson remained unharmed. They others were recovering, unconscious, or trying to break out of the bubble.

"Well, were screwed." Rachel said, but Alyson attacked. She levitated the rubble from the golems and launched them at Robert; he waved his arm and they turned to dust. He looked at, seeing her as the only true threat.

"Vol Ignis" he said, but this time the flame was much stronger, hotter than any on earth. It was heading toward Alyson with wicked speed; she closed her eyes excepting the end. Then Chelsea in her rage burst through the bubble and stepped in front of the flame. When it hit she took the fire in, glaring At Robert as she did.

"I will never let you harm another." She said and brought her arms around; she threw an inferno at him. Robert did not panic; he shouted 'Val Agua' and let loose another torrent of water. They held each other like that, neither giving in, but Robert was smiling. He increased the power of his spell and Chelsea started to feel it. She was losing this stalemate. He was just about to overpower her when she was saved. Recovering from the earlier spell Andy had entered his 'god mode' and lent his power to Chelsea. He launched a bolt of fury at Robert who could only intercept it with another spell. Again it held but this time he did not smile. The pressure they were putting on him drove him back, then they unleashed all their might. In on spectacular show of power Andy and Chelsea threw everything they had at Robert, overpowering him.

"This can't be, I can't lose." He said. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he screamed as the combined force of the elementals blast overtook him. He was into the wall, shattering it and exploding at the same time.

They fell in exhaustion, completely drained of power. Alex and Rachel went to them, helping them and keeping them from falling. Luna, Jun, Kan, Alyson, Marcus, Samantha, and Florinasia stood as well. Anglea still lay unconscious.

"She'll be fine" Kan assured. "She is weak to the power of demons. Even their touch weakens her. Robert is about as demonic as you can get, she fainted under his grip." Marcus picked up Chelsea, held her bridal style and kissed her. She even had the decency to blush, something she never did before.

"That was incredible." He said happily and continued kissing her. She just smiled under the treatment. Jun went to Kan and wrapped her arms around him, and this time he kissed her. Luna took hold of Alex's arm again. Even Florinasia held Andy close, causing the poor boy to blush.

"So we won?" Alex asked, but Kan looked unsure.

"I doubt it." He replied. As if to tell him the answer a dark laugh filled the room.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" it sounded. From the hole in the wall Robert emerged, his cloths torn and ragged, any wounds already healed. "That was wonderful." He said. "I cannot tell you how long I've been waiting for a real fight. I was scared that it would be too easy; you all fell so fast but then those two. Such fun."

"You want some more?" Jun asked threateningly. She and everyone else prepared for another assault, save Rachel. Chelsea and Andy were tired, barely able to stand.

"Guys I'll make sure Anglea is safe okay. I'm not really able to help this fight anyway." She said and took hold of Anglea. Robert paid no heed to them, he focused on the group.

"I'll hunt them down later. For now I'll settle for your heads. Just let me change, if you would" Robert asked. He then took the remains of his shirt and tore it off reveling pure muscle underneath. On his chest was a brand, circle with a horned demon design. His eyes glowed red and his skin darkened, becoming blood red. Two bulbs emerged from his back; they grew and grew transforming into dragon wings. His pants tore as well, becoming little more than shorts, from his hands and feet he grew claws. His hair elongated, reaching his back and two spiked horns shot from his forehead. His face changed as well, more animalistic as his ear pointed and teeth sharpened. When he was done he spoke.

"**That is better." **He said. "**I believe I was about to kill you." H**e began but was quickly interrupted.

"Not until I'm done." Someone yelled. Bursting through the door Jay in demon form tackled Robert**. **They fell through the hole, everyone went to see. The area beyond was a flat roof, stone like surface. They both stood, Jay snarling but Robert just smiling.

"**You think to challenge me**?" He asked.** "Laughable, you are not even a true demon."**

"Devils are more than just fallen angels." Jay stated and charged. HE ran headfirst into Robert, bringing his hand back for a punch. When he hit, however, Robert only chuckled. Robert then grabbed his arm and tossed him away.

"**Super strength is not part of your repertoire**." Robert said, and then he pulled his arm back. "**Vol volt."** He said and fired a bolt lightening. It hit and exploded, but from the smoke Jay flew out. He moved faster than most could see to strike Robert. Robert thrust his hand out, gripping Jay's throat and slamming him to the ground. The two devils stared each other down, and then Jay laughed.

"This is what I live for." He said. "I don't know whybut I'm always angry. When I fight I calm oww" he yelled. Robert had punched him in the middle of his talk, creating a crater where they were. Jay looked up and as Robert pulled back, belched fire. Robert let go and reared back, giving Jay the time to act. He dashed forward and punched Roberts's stomach, taking him to the air. In retaliation Robert swung up, sending Jay skyward. With a flap of their wings both floated, each several feet above ground. The others watched on, save Kan they had never seen a battle of devils. Even Jun was captivated.

"**You will fall today. Like every demon and devil before you, I shall devour your soul**." Robert taunted.

"No one can stop me. You were lucky, now you will die." Jay answered back and took a deep breath. Robert himself pulled both arms to his side cupping them around air, static and flares emanating from them.

"**Zudes"** he began, and as he continued Jay let loose the inferno from within. "**INFERNUS"** Robert finished and thrust his arms forward. Immediately an eruption of fire and lighting flew forward, engulfing Jays flames. It struck with such fury that Jay cried out in pain. The sky went ablaze and thunder cracked, so bright was it the all had to shield their eyes. When it was over Robert was landing on the ground, breathing evenly. Jay could be seen in the distance, falling, his body burnt and smoking. "**He is strong, that I'll admit."** Robert admitted, and then turned to the rest. "**Come, let us end this."**

* * *

Tabitha was running as fast as she could, she had seen the sky set ablaze. It was clear things were going to accelerate quickly. She had reached the palace from a back entrance and was now searching for any sign of life. It wasn't till she heard a buzzing that she had hope. Turning a corner she found a room full of large boxes and crates.

"Ted, come out." She said, and to her command Nick Ted and Shadow appeared. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Hiding." Shadow answered. "Nick wanted to fight Nick Robert till he died, and I really don't want to deal with the boss if that happens."

"I see. Have you seen anyone else?"

"None, no one else came by. They others were at the gates, so they may be fighting Robert now." Ted explained.

"Yah, I heard some explosions and sounds of combat." Nick added.

"What about a giant demon? I saw something huge earlier, rising out of the castle. As I got closer it vanished." She asked, but only got shrugs. "The others, was Cooper with them?"

"Yes, he mentions you. Well the plant girl did." Ted stated. "Why?"

"I have an idea." She answered. "Just make sure you get one of our magical friends to resurrect me if I die." She said and ran off. They all looked at each other.

"None of our magical friends can do that." Nick said.

"Where in trouble aren't we?" Shadow replied.

* * *

Robert stared them down, though they all feared him. They only one that was calm was Kan.

"Chelsea, Andy. Stay back. We can handle him for now." Kan said. "Now Samantha and Marcus are our attackers, they can cause the most damage. Alyson hurl stones at him, if nothing else they are a distraction. Alex begin summoning another soul leach."

"No." Alex said. "I will not use it on a person."

"What, that could end this." Kan replied. "Summon it so we don't die."

"NO!" Alex repeated. "I will not." Kan was about to argue more but Jun grabbed him.

"Let it be. He has his principles." She said. "We'll win, don't worry. Beside if Robert doesn't kill you Luna will for forcing Alex to do something."

"You people are insane."

"Dear, insane if more fun than logic." Florinasia commented.

Then they all acted. Marcus and Samantha charged, but Robert erected a barrier to hold them. To combat that Alex summoned several spirits. They passed through the barrier without problem, but like before they vanished at a breath. Then Alyson levitated more debris and launched it, peppering the barrier. Robert clapped his hands, a wave of dark energy fired out. Marcus jumped in front of Samantha, shielding her. His shirt was destroyed, but he was not harmed. In the second that happened Jun leaped at Robert, clawing at him. She raked her claws against his face, but he returned mimicking her. The force of which sent her spinning into the wind. Florinasia rushed in and grabbed Robert, then entangled him in weeds. She leaped away before he could react, but moments after he erupted in fire. The weeds fell away, but Robert did not get a retaliatory strike. Samantha dashed forward with a kick. Robert could not hold due the surprise of the attack and was hurled through the air. Robert stopped with a flap of his wings, but before he could make another movement he was tackled out of the air. Marcus had jumped and grabbed him, pulling him down. When they landed Marcus began to pummel Robert, the force of his strikes shaking the entire roof. Robert struck back with a punch to the ribs. Marcus was not hurt but he was forced off. Robert stood up but Samantha attacked again, this time with a punch to the face. As Robert staggered she grabbed him and tried to toss him over her shoulder, but he instead lifted her.

"**I would figure you understood that you only have super strength when you strike someone.**" He said. Robert pulled back but Marcus struck again. He elbowed Robert then followed with a punch to the chest, then repeated strikes to the stomach. Samantha moved in for another attack but Robert reacted. He caught her strike and Marcus's next, then flew into the air and spun, followed by throwing them to the floor. Marcus was unhurt, but Samantha had been injured. Alex took her and pulled her back inside.

"We're losing people fast." Luna said. "This bastard just won't quit."

"You're right." Kan replied in monotone. "Luna, be prepared to absorb his powers. I don't know if you'll need it or if you can handle it." Then he turned to Jun, affection in his eyes. "This may be the last time we talk, so I care for you."

"Kan?" she asked.

"Listen, we saw what he did to Ann…Ragdoll. He has no limit to who he'll kill. I want you to know that I truly care about you, more than I thought I would anyone. I'm truly happy I met you." And he gave her a passionate kiss. Robert's sound of disgust could be heard, but it did not deter them. Each person looked at them in awe. When Kan separated he walked to the roof just under Robert. "I call the Right of Armageddon." He said. Instantly he elevated a golden platform below him. When he reached level with Robert he stopped, the platform halting and creating a ring around them. "Now I can be myself."

"**So what is a time guardian doing on earth?" **Robert asked. Kan's eyes opened slightly wider, but otherwise no reaction.

"You know of us?" he asked.

"**Yes, I've know for a long time. And I know you don't come to earth unless time moves away from heavens course. You speak of free will, but you must keep the timeline on schedule."**

"That is not our way. But it matters not." Kan replied monotonely, and then he began swirling his rod. "Good or Evil, hero or villain, god or devil. Any who stand in the way of heaven will perish by my hand." He said, bringing the rod behind him. It began to glow, as did his eyes, in diving white light. Robert only laughed.

"**Tell me, does that include Jun?"** he asked, causing Kan to stiffen. "**I'm well aware of the diligent and sense of duty that the Time Guardians possess. Will you kill Jun if she were to stand against you? It would be so easy." **Robert taunted. "**Corrupting her. Especially at this stage in life. A spell here, a chant there. I could take her; make her a servant of darkness and a threat to time. Will you end her if it comes to that? I was able to kill my darling Ann; will you be able to stomach it?"**

"Your words mean nothing." Was Kan's response. "I have seen her life, not till the end. She will not turn. I am here to defeat you, the kill you. There is a disturbance in the timeline, and you are the most likely culprit. If not then I save many lives anyway. The right of Armageddon will not let us free till one falls."

"**Ah yes, the right."** Robert mused. "**Something even I'm bound to here. Though I can alter it some rules still apply. You think to kill me?" **he asked with amusement, then began walking back and forth. "**Have you not noticed several things, several oddities? I am weak to holy artifacts, relics; anything made or touched by heaven. The mere presence of your rod should cause me pain, reduce me to human status. Yet here I stand, stronger than ever." **At that Kan's brow creased. "**I'll let you in on a secret, in this realm I am god. Creator and destroyer. You exist because I was board, because I felt like fighting you. All your power, all your knowledge, means nothing."**

"You will fall, not matter what. If I cannot end you my friends will." Kan replied, but Robert ignored him.

"**I will thank you on one regard. I had grown lazy, arrogant to an unacceptable level. If I had been on my guard** **I would not have been hit at all. I need to practice again. But enough banter, we have things to do. I'll introduce you to my friend."** Suddenly Robert rose his hand, a dark mist forming. From that mist a blade emerged, slowly and point first. When it fully emerged Robert grabbed hold of it and held it height. The sword was easily over five feet long, the blade as red as his skin. The handle had long guard the ended in studs and the bottom waved out with a bat design. "**This is Sin Weaver. I have slain many with it, and it grows stronger with each slaughter."**

Without more words Robert struck, he brought Sin Weaver down hard. Kan raised his rod in defense, but the force brought him to his knees. Unable to rise he slid under Robert, then turned and swung. The rod struck Roberts side, but he showed no notice. Turning swiftly himself he drove the blade down, impaling the ground. Kan had moved in time, but not long before Robert rose again. With a blink of his eyes Kan vanished. Robert looked around, sniffed the air, but nothing. Then, as if from the void, he was struck. This time it hit hard, bring Robert to his knees. He tried to stand but he was struck again, this time hitting the floor on his back. When Robert got to his feet blood was dripping from his mouth, but it was not over. Something struck from below, hitting his chin and lifting him. Robert's eyes shot open and he turning in mid air, bringing his sword to bear. In a flash Kan reappeared, his rod connecting with Sin Weaver.

"**You increased the speed of time around yourself, enabling you move a super speed. This also lets you strike enhanced strength. Hard, but not impossible to predict where you'll attack next."** Robert applauded. And then Kan vanished, but this time Robert could block each strike. Eventually Kan struck from behind, Robert swung his blade up catching Kan off guard and sending him sprawling to the floor. Kan recovered in moments, but now he did not move.

"He can predict my movements now. I must rethink." He thought, and then his eyes shot open. Kan stood and placed his hands together, his rod resting on the fold of his arms. Suddenly swirling portals opened up around him; from each a figure stepped out. Each was Kan, no different from the one standing. "My self form only minutes ago." He said aloud, and like before they increased the flow of time on themselves. Robert looked, but he could not block each strike. They pummeled him, beating his flesh to bleeding. Soon enough Robert had enough. He stood and flung out his arms.

**"BAL TOTA KA" he yelled out and waves of static shot out, moving in all directions. Each Kan** was struck, bring them to a halt. Immediately after Robert swung his blade, gashing one of the Kans chests. At that each one received the same wound. Robert stopped then, and then spoke. "**Tell me you didn't think that would work. They are you from the past, if one gets hurt all future selves receive the same wound."**

**"**Then we end this quickly." They replied. Two pairs gathered with the last standing idol, the crossed their rods in crucifix pattern. Roberts's eyes widened, but it was too late. The rods glowed a divine light, channeling the power of the savior and forcing it upon Robert. He in turn cowered, shielded himself, and screamed. It was not the end though, Robert chuckled and dashed through the light, he struck the idol Kan with such force that he flew of the platform and to the floor below. Jun leaped and caught him, then laid him down. Robert taunted as he descended to them.

"**Did you really use the power of the savior?"** he asked "**Not even his power can harm me hear. Is this all you can offer, a warrior of heaven, this weak. Pathetic. Return to the gates, you are nothing but cannon fodder."**

"Do not speak of him like that!" Jun yelled, But Robert ignored her. He rose his arm and began a chant.

"**Rain of Lightening, Pain Untold. Your might frightening, your rage unfold." **He chanted and a cloud formed above him. Black lightening struck from it, moving like it had a mind. Before it struck them, however, it was interrupted. Andy had regained enough energy to act and jumped in front of the bolt, but unlike last time he did not absorb it. Pain shot through him, cries of anguish came from his throat.

"That was not lightning." Andy declared before falling again. Now Kan Andy and Chelsea were out, but Chelsea was able to stand. Florinasia stepped forward along with Luna.

"Are you ready dear?" she asked.

"Yah, I will enjoy hurting him." Luna answered. Florinasia then tossed something onto the floor. A moment later a large flowering plant sprouted, growing larger and larger. Robert cast a spell of flame on it but the plant only grew more. Soon it bloomed and wrapped around him, causing him to growl. Unbeknownst to him Luna was running up the plant, reading herself.

With a mighty yell Robert called forth blades to cut the plant, and in moment s he was free. His joy was short lived though, for Luna had reached him and leaped. She landed on his back and gripped his face, and then she started to drain him.

"**AH… get off me!" he yelled.** Luna did not, she held fast. Dark energy could be seen leaving Roberts body and entering hers, even her eyes shot open. For that instant she understood him, every memory, every action he had done was in her mind. She was becoming overwhelmed, and in that weakness Robert took hold of her and threw her. She hit the ground hard, but by absorbing Roberts's powers she was little hurt. Robert himself fell from the air. When he stood he stumbled around, anger and hate in his eyes. He was panting, tired, so Luna took her chance. She raised her arms to attack.

"Vol Vol

"**SALELED**" Robert yelled back and Luna's spell was stopped, herself forced to a wall. Robert stood tall again, a smile no longer present. "**I am God here. You dare to steal my power; you dare disrespect the Arch demon. I will show you your place."** He said in rage. Robert thrust his arms out, spread his wings wide and closed his eyes. Then suddenly he shot the open, dark light coming forth. The darkness from above, the horde was pulled in. A rumble shook the very foundation of the castle. The group looked around and over the land, it was rising. Then in a great swirl it all combined into a black mass and twisted, heading for them. When it got close, though, it struck Robert. The mass entered him and he grew, his skin now dark as night. Everyone had to shield themselves from the force that it caused.

Chelsea and Andy had come to, even Kan was better. They stood with the group, wondering what was happening. Then they saw it.

"What the fuck is that." Chelsea asked.

"I think we just lost." Marcus replied.

"For once I don't feel optimistic." Alex said.

Before them was not Robert or the mass. Hunched over it still was enormous; they were like mice in comparison. IT rose up, steadying itself. Two gigantic wings shadowed them, spreading out farther than they could see. Two powerful arms pushed the creature up, two horns from is charcoal head.

"**I AM A GOD." It said. "THIS REALM IS MINE, AND YOU SHALL PERISH LIKE THE REST." **

**"**That's Robert?" Chelsea asked. "We are so fucked."

"Well at least we can have fun dear. Lets…wait" Florinasia said, then she vanished, reverting to the form of Cooper. He looked up; a smile was on Roberts face. "How did he?"

"Guys, my powers are gone." Luna said.

"Roberts removed them; I can no longer control time either." Kan replied. "He has taken all of his realm into himself; he had cosmic level power right now."

"Like Galactus, because last I checked you needed every hero to even catch his attention." Alyson said in fear.

"Not that powerful, but yes." Luna explained. "At least he kept the castle for us to fight on."

Robert pulled his arm up, ready to strike. As he brought his arm down something dashed through the air. Robert yelled in pain and clutched his eye.

"**WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? YOU WILL BURN FOR THAT." **He proclaimed. None saw what it was, but something fell to them. They observed, a beat of some kind, one that reminded Cooper of something,

"Tabitha?" he asked. "What are you doing here?" The beast then morphed back, Robert was still clutching his eye so she had time.

"You bet cutie." She said and approached him, getting close. "And nothing guts to catch you but me. You're my prey, and I will not have you spoiled." She said in a flirtatious manner. "Now let me…I can't morph."

"Yep, Roberts taking away all our powers."

Robert then reached down, his hand right above them. A ring of fire formed around his palm, the heat intense. They attempted to move, but now their legs did not work. The center of the circle glowed; they could feel the attack coming, but then the heard something.

"DONG…DONG…DONG" Robert looked up, the eclipse had ended. With a sigh he removed his hand.

"**YOU HAVE SURVIVED. RETURN." He said, and then everything went dark.**

* * *

Everyone woke up, they were in the auditorium. It was as if they never left, save the injuries and torn cloths they still possessed. Before them Robert and Chris stood. They looked around, Ragdoll, Carter and Tabious were alive. Jun and Chelsea leaped to embrace their third member, Everyone save Kan and Marcus had tears of some sort.

"Quit it." Chris commanded, and they all stopped. "What the hell was that? That was the most disappointing challenge I've ever seen."

"What the fuck." Chelsea yelled.

"We survived, and out friend died. Who the hell do you think you are?" Samantha complained.

"Fuck You." Rachel snapped.

"Silence." Chris commanded again. "Yes you survived, and that would be cool but you decided to challenge Robert. The only thing that saved you was that time ran out. Hero's that face the big bad villain win not get served. In real life you would all be dead."

"Chris cut them some slack." Collin said for the back. "They were fighting Robert."

"Yes, though it sickens me to admit he is about as tough as it gets." Rin added. "Even we teachers would be hard pressed to defeat him in his own realm."

"Fine, fine." Chris gave in once Rin entered. "They won, so any who didn't die gets to move on. Okay everyone get to your rooms or whatever." Everyone stood to leave, save Ragdoll who marched to Robert.

"You killed me you…" she began but Robert shot his hands forward and cupped her face, binging her close and forcibly kissing her. Her eyes rolled back and she nearly went limp, but he held her. When they separated he gazed into her eyes, genuine love in his own.

"Forgive me." He asked in a suave manner. "I am truly sorry for what I did, and I swear I will never harm you again. If I could not bring you back I would never have done it in the first place. Please forgive me."

"Okay." Ragdoll said in a daze and then walked off, Anglea following her to make sure she got back to her room safely. Jun looked at Robert in anger.

"You're a bastard you know that?" she stated, but he gave her no heed. His smile from moments ago was gone.

"She forgave so easily. This feels …wrong." He said. Jun looked surprised by his words, even stepping back to comprehend them. Kan approached her though and her thought turned elsewhere.

"So you're from heaven?" she asked. "That explains a lot."

"I wasn't supposed to tell." He said. She then reached to kiss him, but the pain from their first attempt struck.

"What the hell, why is it back?" she complained and stormed off, Kan following her. Alex Luna and Cooper were heading out themselves, Luna now 'normal'.

"That was fun" Alex declared.

"Speak for yourself, I hate fire." Cooper replied, but then he felt something grab him. Tabitha towered over him, so he had trouble standing straight. She went to his ear and whispered something inaudible, then blew into it. Coopers body went rigid, a blush on his checks. Tabitha left moments later, and Alex had to ask.

"What she say?" he asked with a smirk.

"I owe her. This will end badly for me." He said pessimistically.

"Bad girls often have that effect." Luna stated robotically. "Let us rest, we can have fun later."

Marcus did not have it that easy. Chelsea grabbed hold of him and started dragging him out of the room. When he put up complaint she turned to him with a half open eyes and wide smile.

"You said we could do whatever I wanted. I plan to utilize everything in my book." She said, causing Marcus not only to blush but also wonder what book. When everyone was at the doors Ragdoll stopped and pulled something from her pocket. It was an explosive trigger. Everyone shrugged, but Robert began to sweat. She pressed it and suddenly something on Robert exploded, bathing him in a green mist. He walked out coughing, then sniffing the air. He grabbed his nose in disgust.

"Skunkwraith. I knew I should've kept her from it. And I have and enhanced sense of smell; this is three times worse than usual." He complained, and for the first time everyone laughed at Robert Wrathion. When he looked to Ragdoll she had a smile and mouth 'We're even' to him. He smiled, but then the smell got him again and he darted to his room to remove the smell.

To be continued.

* * *

Outtake

Robert was sitting on his thrown, the wall restored. His entire realm returned to its natural way. Before four stood, his lieutenants and Reaver. At his side Gorg waited for orders.

"Tell me what you think Gorg." He said "They all failed to stop anyone, save Nebula. But she still died."

"I feel mercy is in order sir. You did say to fight the guests, not kill them." Gorg replied.

"Indeed you are right. Well Nebula, let me restore your wings. After all you did manage to end one of them. As a reward you will also be allowed more vampires in the Golden tower. See to it they behave."

"Thank you my lord." She said, instantly her wings returned.

"Now Moebious. You never were much for combat." Robert said. "But still you did bring up some disturbing memories, I always liked that talent. You have not earned a reward, but no punishment either."

"Next is Reaver master. He was able to outlast the leach. It was a smart plan by the Alex child."

"Yes, Reaver I believe I own you payment." Robert said. He pulled out an orb, several faces pasted by, never the same. Faint screams emanated from it. "100 souls, as agreed. You may leave now."

"And lastly we have Mala." Gorg said.

"Ah yes, Mala. What to do with you." Robert wondered. "I have little time to make another lieutenant, so killing you is not plausible."

"Lord Robert." She said in shock. "I did as I was told."

"No, you sought out Ragdoll with intent to kill her. While I did that myself I had purpose. You just wanted her out of the way. I think I know the perfect punishment for you." And with that she vanished. Robert looked to Gorg, and they he in turn vanished.

Mala herself reappeared along the steps of her tower. She got up to leave, but then the gates opened. Every demon and tentacle entered slowly. Mala had not worry until Robert voice filled the room.

"Do whatever you wish." He said. Mala paled, she knew what was next.

* * *

Okay, that ark is over. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I feel it could be better. Trying to have everyone fight one person is not as easy as it sounds. I anyone was neglected or taken out to swiftly then I'm sorry, but I was easier to write. This story is going in a direction I did not plan but it's awesome. Also on more things if anyone has artistic talent PM me. I have something to ask you. Thanks for reading; hopefully I'll have the next chapter soon. Lastly if I offended anyone with this I apologize, I am referring to the comment about the savior. I am catholic myself, so if you have issue again I apologize.

Question:

What is true and what is real?


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own Total Drama Island, if anyone read this story it would be obvious.**

**Ch 19 Second Day of Rest**

Alex, Cooper and Luna were returning to their rooms. It was dark when they left Roberts realm, and unlike before they were tired.

"I never want to do that again." Cooper said.

"Oh come on." Alex replied. "It wasn't that bad. I had fun."

"You must be ready for anything." Luna added. "As a superhero you must be able to adapt to any situation."

"Why must you be so neutral?" Cooper asked. "Add some feeling, I like it better."

"Because feeling belong to my other selves." She answered. "I will control them, they only lead to trouble."

"Well dark you clings to Alex, and you like him. So how is that bad?" Cooper asked, making both Luna and Alex red as tomatoes. Luna looked at him, and then quicker than the wind she stuck his head. "Mind your own business!" she yelled and darted off. Cooper rubbed his head in confusion, Alex only shock his.

"You really need to learn what not to bring up." Alex stated. "Hey, let's do something tomorrow. Just you and me, been a while since we hung out."

"I'd like that; it will help keep Tabitha away at any rate." Cooper agreed. "Just so I know, are you and Luna a couple. It seems like it, but she gets mad when ever people say anything."

"My friend I wish I knew." Was Alex's response.

* * *

Anglea had walked Ragdoll back to her room and then left for her own. She was feeling better now that she was back, but still she was weak. Halfway there she lost her footing and went crashing down. Expecting a broken nose, she instead found herself floating.

"Easy there, let me help." A voice said from behind. She turned her head, a figure stood in the darkness. Walking form the dark was Shadow, he held her up with his tendrils. "That contest took a lot out of you, didn't it?" He said in a joking manner.

"It's not that." Anglea answered as he helped her up. They began walking, Shadow holding her shoulders to prevent falling. As they walked on she could feel her strength returning, but only by small margins. "That realm is my weakness."

"Really, and entire realm. That's pathetic." Shadow said. "But I guess that only matters if you're in it."

"That's not what it means." Anglea said quietly. "My weakness, believe it or not, is demons. Their presence, their touch, whenever they are near me I get weaker." At that Shadows face fell, the smile shifting to a frown. Anglea noticed, she became a cat her curiosity grew so. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm part demon." Shadow replied. Anglea's eyes were like saucers at that, but quickly returned to normal.

"I guess it makes sense. But I don't get weak around you like I do around Robert."

"Maybe because I'm only quarter demon. But Roberts has no demon blood at all, he just had demonic powers." Shadow said in wonder.

"Well maybe it's the abundance of demonic energy. I don't know, but I don't want to think right now." Anglea said. "And my rooms right there. Thanks for helping me."

"Don't thank me, I had an ulterior motive." Shadow stated with a smirk. Before Anglea could ask he shot out. "Since I helped you you owe me, and I charge you one date for tomorrow." He explained, catching Anglea completely off guard. He mouth was agape like a fish, but soon enough she recovered.

"Fine, but this time you pay. No breaking laws or its off." She offered, Shadow nodded and walked off. His face was the chasseur cat now, and he was going enjoy the coming day.

* * *

He stood in the darkness, watching over the city from above. A mortal god with ambition to rival any being, human and otherwise. Most would see only lights, buildings, even ones with heightened sight would only see people. But this man saw things both far grander and more plain. He saw possibility, future, and power.

"Enter." He said suddenly, even though there was not call or knock. Two doors opened and four walked in. "Nick, Tabitha, Shadow and Ted. Report." He said.

"Each of us has survived the challenge." Tabitha said taking a step forward. "This means we will be able to convince more people that the serum works."

"Good. And they other assignment?" he asked cooled. This time Shadow answered.

"The other contestants that made it are all skilled. It has their performance on this disk." He said and pulled a cased disk from his pocket. "Only a few of them are truly worthwhile though. Lunesta 'Luna' Dividere Trinity, Chelsea Richey, Cooper Planter, Andy Chussilo, and Kan Gojitsu. These seem to be the most useful and powerful. I can give a full report at a later date."

"Good. Two of them are from new freshmen trio, correct?" The samurai asked. Shadow nodded. "I have a strange feeling about them. All of them."

"If I may add sir, Jay Stains seems like he could be of use." Shadow added. "His fighting skills are great, even without enhanced strength or speed he was able to fight Robert for a time. The allure of power should also aid in his allegiance."

"You wish him to be higher, on level with you four." The Samurai deduced. "I will examine the tape. Anything else?"

"No sir, our supply of the serum is still high. We can keep for a few more weeks, and no ones the wiser." Tabitha answered

"Don't be overconfident." He replied. "Harold does not know what is happening, but he is aware of what you are doing. Several of his agents followed you here today, and they are being interrogated as we speak."

"Impressive, you act swiftly sir." Nick applauded.

"Thank you, but I simply know what Harold can do. Don't arouse suspicion, the last thing we need is Izzy chasing you because you have to run. I have been on the receiving end of her 'interrogations', she is as much a villain as us. The only thing that calms her is the moving mountain Owen."

"We are carful sir, Izzy cannot hurt us unless we run, and Harold will never find you." Tabitha said.

"That is true" The Samurai said, finally turning around. "I think it's time you know my plan. Walk with me."

They flowed him as he walked on, silent as a shadow. They left his office and headed to an elevator. They rode it down, but it seemed unending. Looking up the four watched as the lights showing the floors disappeared, but still the descended. After endless waiting the walls around them vanished, they looked out into an expansive cavernous room. There were trees, nay an entire forest with a scientist examining each tree. At the base of the elevator was a lab with giant glass tubs full of various liquids, each connected to even larger vats of blue liquid. When they finally came to a stop The Samurai moved to a large monitor, it showed the production status of the chemicals and the percentage of plants left.

"This is the production area." He said. "The main ingredient in the serious is a fruit called tergeat. This fruit has the unique effect of enhancing the abilities of the eater. Normally you can't make a serum form it, the fruit has to be eaten raw. However I have found a way, through blood. Once the fruit is eaten I take the eater and drain his blood. It carries with it the mythical properties of the fruit, albeit highly reduced." He explained, causing Shadow to cringe. The others were unaffected, Ted even looked happy.

"Sounds painful." He said. "So how reduced is it?"

"That no longer maters. Using various other chemicals I have amplified the effects, through trial and error sadly. I lost many promising soldiers; they could have been used in much better ways."

"They should have been stronger. If they were the serum wouldn't have killed them." Tabitha said without emotion. The samurai nodded in understanding.

"I respect your outlook. Now for my plan." He began. "Nick, of all people you know what the affect of addiction can be. Give someone a drug, they get addicted, and they come back. The serum isn't addictive, but it calls you. The increase in power." Then he rose his arms wide, his voice now booming. "THEY WILL WANT MORE AND MORE. AND IN THEIR DESPERATION THEY WILL TURN TO ME, I WILL CONTROL THEM. I WILL RULE THEM. AND WHEN EVERY STUDENT WITHIN THE SCHOOL IS MINE THIS WORLD WILL FALL." He yelled, and then lowered his arms, growing quite. "Nothing will stop me, no army, no hero; even Roberts's forces will burn. Now go, I have much work to do." And they all returned to the elevator, riding it back up. The Samurai walked over to a desk and took up a few papers. "Those three are such fools" he said casually with a laugh.

* * *

Alyson, Rachel and Samantha were in the Alyson's room. It was large enough for the three to sleep in together. Each was dressed for bed, Rachel in a black nightgown with frills, Samantha in a large blue sweatshirt and night shorts, while Alyson was wearing pink pajama pants, and loose top and pink headband.

"Girls I have a proposition." Alyson said, catching the other two off-guard. "Each of us is in the telekinetic class. With that we all have ways of getting passed walls or other defenses. So I propose that when we all graduate we form our own team. It would be easy enough to get supplies for a lair."

"Oh that would be wonderful. I have no idea what I'd do without this idea. I hadn't given it much thought. It would be nice to get out of my house, to many memories. Rachel?"

"What?" she snapped. "Oh right…what the hell, I have nothing else to do." Was her answer, and Samantha promptly grabbed both into a hug.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" she squealed, Until Rachel forced her off.

"Get off me." She snapped. "We're friends, doesn't mean we hug."

"Aw, come on. This is girl time."

"Really, Then lets paint our nails and braid each other's hair." Rachel snapped, and Alyson's eyes sparkled.

"You got it; I'll get the nail polish."

"What, no." Rachel tried to stop them, but it was too late.

* * *

**Later that night**

Chelsea had taken Marcus to the city, this time to a more rundown area. Specifically she led him to a warehouse. It was abandoned, the windows broken and walls cracked. The metal doors and stair cases were rusted, but several holes in the structure enabled ease of access. Chelsea took him inside, and it was a different matter. While not the Holiday inn it was nice, a large television and entrainment center, stereos and a pool table. Several chairs and a couch lay inside as well. A secluded area acted as the kitchen, with older but still working appliances. Everything had an odd white shine,

"Chelsea, what is this place?" Marcus asked.

"My home away from home." She answered. "Sometimes shit gets to you, so you need to get away. I found this warehouse a while back, a few hoods hung out. A few pranks, a little arson, scared the fuck outa them. Called this place possessed, got to the point that even the government won't knock it down."

"And the power?"

"A few crossed cables, a little luck, and a science wiz. No ones the wiser."

"I like it. Feels comfy." He replied. "With a few upgrades this can be a real hang,"

"I'd prefer not." Chelsea said. Marcus looked at her in confusion, silently asking why, "It brings to much attention. Plus if I use too much power some is bound to notice. Besides I just want a nice place to relax by myself. No other students to bug me, not Chris seeing everything I do. That's fucking creepy by the way."

"Yah, how does that work. If he sees everything then why does he need the investigative squad?" Marcus continued the questioning. Chelsea walked away, taking a seat on the couch. Marcus joined her

"How many times will I explain it, oh well." She began. "Chris can see and control everything on the island, but things off the island are beyond him. Let's say a new type of tech gets on the island. The little fuck that brought it has no idea where it came from. Chris can read his mind, but has no idea how to interpret what he finds. The investigative squad questions, interprets, and searches off site for where source of the tech. Also there are way to shield information, has to be done off the island and I don't know the methods but it has happened."

"Wow, this kind of stuff happens all the time. This is unlike any other school in the world."

"You mean besides the super powered students." She said with a smirk, Marcus blushed at his own words, but nodded. "Yah, it really is a fucking awesome place. Speaking of which. You still owe me something, anything I want if I'm correct."

"A…yes. What did you have in mind…?" Marcus began, quickly growing nervous. Chelsea leaned in, a wide smile like the moon.

"I think you know exactly what I want." She replied and grabbed his shirt, pulling him close. Locking their lips together she pushed him down. Laying on top of him Chelsea wrapped her arms around him, forcing her tongue into his mouth. Marcus wrapped his arms around her in turn, being careful not to squeeze too hard. Chelsea removed one hand, she placed it on Marcus's stomach and began rubbing. After getting no response she started pulling up his shirt, but Marcus unwrapped his arms and pushed her away.

"Please stop." He begged, but Chelsea looked angry. "I know I promises anything but we can't do this." He pleaded.

"Why the fuck not. I'm not good enough or something?" she asked angrily, causing Marcus to panic.

"That's not it at all." He replied. "You know you're perfect."

"Then why are you stopping me?" she asked

"Think about it." He said back, voice shaking. "I can break you like a twig. I'm class seven on the scale, and I don't have full control over my strength yet."

"Your point? Who gives a shit about that?"

"I do, people can't control themselves in passion. One second and you have broken bones, ruptured organs and who knows what else." Marcus called in sadness. "I want to, I really do. But, it's like Edward and Bella." And at that Chelsea started laughing like a hyena. Falling away from him she kicked her legs out, tears turning to steam came from her eyes.

"You read Twilight?" she asked through her laughter. "What kind of girl are you, hahahaha"

"It's not funny. It's a well written book, but that's not the point." Marcus argued. Chelsea stopped laughing and stood up. She took Marcus's hand and pulled him close, caressing his cheek.

"Leave everything to me. I'm no genius but I know how to plan. Please, trust me." She said, looking lovingly into his eyes. He nodded and Chelsea took him to a stair case. After ascending they entered a room, it had a bed red as fire, king size. A vanity stand lay to the side, black metal and ashend. In fact everything in the room was metal, save the mattress, and it all had the odd shine. "Everything in this warehouse has a special coating, fireproof and the like. Keeps it from burring when I get emotional."

"You really do plan things out." Marcus replied, earning a chuckle. Walking to the bed Marcus was about to abject, but Chelsea flung him before he could. She then leaped and landed on him, straddling him in the process.

"I'm not like most girls." She began, rubbing he hand over his chest. "I don't buy into the romance shit. I'm also not a whore; I stay with men who like me. You do, you don't treat me like a girly girl even though you could. You accept me for who I am and truly like me, that much I know. So what I do now is about love, not lust." She said and started kissing Marcus, but this time he did not abject. Using her finger she trailed a line down is abdomen, searing the shirt and removing it. She again started rubbing circle around his stomach and chest, this time forcing him to feel by increasing her temperature.

**(Lemon starts here, if you wish not to see the move past.)**

Marcus moaned into her mouth, but she did not let up. Finally she stopped and rose. Chelsea began removing her hoddie, followed by her tank top. Marcus just stared at her; she playfully covered herself with her arms.

"I know I'm not the most beautiful girl, but"

"Angle." Marcus cut in. "A goddess of beauty." Chelsea smiled at his words. She reached down to his pants and unfastened them. Pulling them down she saw his bulge, and she smiled wider.

"Just from kissing and seeing me without a shirt. You're very innocent aren't you?" she teased brushed her hand against it. Marcus gasped; the contact sending a shock up is spine. Chelsea then reached for the clasp of her bra, undid it and let her breasts hang for a moment. Without waiting for a reaction she removed her jeans and boots, leaving only her panties on.

She reached up them for Marcus's underwear, he twitched. Chelsea looked up; Marcus was again nervous and unsure.

"Marcus, trust me. You don't have to do a thing, let me take care of it." She said, claiming him down. She then finished in pulling off his boxers then studied. Her eyes first showed surprised, then a sly smile. "Well well well. Marcus you could hunt with this thing. How do you have any blood in your heart?"

"Um…well…" he tried to speak but Chelsea silenced him. She poked his member, and then began to stroke it. At first she went slowly with low intensities of heat, electing slight moan from Marcus. After a few minutes she licked the tip, a louder moan coming from Marcus. She then opened her mouth wide and took the appendage in. She then started to suck, this time electing a grunt form Marcus. Marcus was gripping the bed now; his eyes shut tight his entire face contorted. Chelsea started to descend, taking more and more of Marcus into her mouth. When she managed to swallow all of him she let out a breath, and then started bobbing her head up and down. She went slowly, never picking up pace, but she could feel Marcus throbbing.

"Chelsea, I'm…" but he couldn't get the words out. As quick as she could Chelsea removed her head as Marcus came, spraying his seed over her face. "Wow…" he said.

"Man that was tough." Chelsea replied. "Seriously, I was starting to choke. But we're not done." And then she lowered herself again. This time she brought her chest to the appendage. "I may only be a B-cup but I can give a good tit fuck, even with that massive dick."

"Please stop talking about its size." Marcus pleaded, still unmoving. "While I like to trash talk it is embarrassing."

"Really, that's new. And you can make coherent sentences. I'm impressed."

"Well I'm deeper than you think."

"Same hear, but we'll get to that later."

Chelsea than wrapped her breasts around, as best she could in any case, Marcus's member. Pushing forward and backward, however Marcus looked more embarrassed than aroused.

"Okay, not going to work." Chelsea stated. "Guess is should have expected that."

"Um, Chels. Can we…move on?" Marcus asked, catching her attention. Chelsea looked at in surprise at first, and then squinted with a smile.

"You are a pervert after all." She accused. "But yes, I think it's time. Just let me clean up." And with that she got off the bed, leaving the room. She returned moments later, with and embarrassed look on her face. "I planned for anything, but I didn't expect this." She said.

"What's that?" He asked

"I don't have big enough condoms." She answered, to which he went slack jawed.

"I guess this is over then." Marcus said in disappointment, but Chelsea had other plans.

"Hell no. I did not plan this night, suck on a log and get covered in cum just for you to back out now." She yelled while poking his chest, finger and eyes on fire. "You are going to screw me, in some fashion. Now stay down."

"But then. The only way is ana…

"NOT ON YOUR LIFE. THIS IS LOVE MAKING, NOT FUCKING A WHORE." She yelled louder. Marcus raised his arms in defense, cowering like a sheep. Chelsea calmed down at that. She was not trying to scare him. "I'm sorry; I just want this to mean something."

"It already does." Marcus answered, looking upon her with love and affection. Chelsea saw it and blushed, but a small smile shine on her lips. She then straddled him again, rubbing his member to harden it again. At her touch it was steel, and she mover her panties to the side. Lowering her hips she came into contact, and then it entered her.

"Ah." She said as it slid in, slowly, widening her and stretching her more than ever. "Ah, Marcus. It's incredible." But he could not speak, only grunting and gasping. She slid down the entire length, crying out when she reached the end. "I…I feel so, full." She said for lack of other words. Then she pulled up, and then down. Her hips moving in rhythm. As she did her body grew hotter and hotter, the room becoming a sauna. She increased her pace. "Ah, ah, ah yes." She said, and then Marcus spoke.

"Chelsea, I can't hold it." He said, but she heard nothing. With one more powerful drop Marcus came inside her. "!!!" the screamed together, Chelsea's body igniting completely and engulfing the room in flame.

**(Lemon over)**

Several hours later Marcus and Chelsea lat side by side, his arm wrapped around her. They were covered in a blanket, nearing sleep.

"Wow." He repeated, earning another chuckle from her.

"I agree. That was, the best."

"I take it you have experience." Marcus stated more than asked. Chelsea looked slightly guilty, "Good, cause I don't."

"I can tell. Bye the way you own me a bed. You tore through it completely."

"I did warn you." He said, and then grew quite. He looked to her for a moment, as if pondering something. "I love you." He suddenly said, catching her off guard. Even though she stated that theirs was an act of love she never uttered the words.

"I love you to." She replied and kissed his cheek. Marcus smiled, then took her chin and pulled her in for one last passionate kiss.

* * *

**The next day.**

Anglea, Luna and Jun were sitting in the rec center, watching the morning news and eating breakfast.

"So how was your night?" Luna asked. Both Anglea and Jun were surprised by her question.

"You don't normally ask, or start, a conversation." Jun said. "You have something you want to talk about."

"That is not... untrue." Luna admitted. Anglea almost squealed.

"Tell us. You know we won't tell." She prodded. Luna sighed, but began talking.

"As you have seen my dark half is rather…attached to Alex." She said. "And before you start we're different people. It is also apparent that each of my selves is attracted to him. I don't want him to become attached to either of my sides. However I am plain, my dark side has edge and my light side has the preppy cute girl attitude. Neither is really me." She explained, but Anglea and Jun started laughing. Luna's temper flared, and she jumped up. Jun and Anglea rose their hands in defense, trying to speak through their giggles.

"Sorry, sorry." Jun said. "It's just funny. We have relationship problems; it's just odd to see one so simple."

"Please forgive us." Anglea pleaded. "And I'm not in a relationship."

"You're going out with Shadow later today." Jun pointed out. "And you could've said no. Even you're not nice enough to go out with a guy just because he caught when falling."

"How did you know that?"

"Peace offering." Jun answered. "Kan told me something juicy to make up for our little problem."

"It is not his fault." Luna stated flatly. "Something is interfering with you and him."

"I know but, wait. Ragdolls here." Jun replied.

"How do you know?" Anglea asked. Juan looked at, giving the 'are you serious' expression. "Right, enhanced senses." And at that Ragdoll entered and took a seat. When she did she slumped over, put her head on the table and covered it. "Are you alright?"

"Moe" she mumbled, but it did not get through. When she turned up her eyes were dark, deep bags under them. "Robert left."

"What?!" All three asked, surprised by the fact.

"Something came up back home. He'll be gone for I don't know how long." She answered. "I miss him."

"That's so cute." Anglea said. "I wish I had a guy that made me feel like that."

"He's right behind you." A voice called. Anglea didn't turn, just took a glum annoyed look.

"You wish Shadow." She said.

"Oh come on. I even brought money this time." He complained. Anglea rolled her eyes but got up.

"That is the problem with you. Money money money. I'll go get ready, but we still have time till our date." And she left. Shadow followed her. The other three girls went about their business, which consisted of breakfast and Ragdoll slumped over the table.

**To be continued**

* * *

Sorry that it's short, but I ran out of ideas. Now Robert is gone for a while so I can stay away from him for a while. Also could someone get the word out that the story is rated M now. I am surprised that no one tried to answer the question from last chapter. I'll repeat it just in case no one noticed. Lastly, as you can see there was a lemon. If you read tell me how I did. I don't want reviews telling me that you simply read or that you noticed a new chapter. Tell me what you liked, disliked, what could be improved, that kind of stuff. Thanks for reading.

What is true, what is real? Which do you prefer?


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own Total Drama Island.

**Ch 20 New Plans, Old Pains**

Luna, Ragdoll and Jun were still sitting in the Rec center, instead of going on an adventure they opted to relax. Luna took to reading a book, thick and plain.

"Whatcha reading?" Jun asked leaning over her shoulder. Luna closed the book turned around.

"I believe that is not your concern." She replied no malice but seeming annoyance.

"O come on. Let me see." Jun begged and reached for it. Luna slapped her hand away, her face red.

"I said no." she stated. Jun now looked enticed. Eyeing the book the gears of her mind started turning round and round. Making I silent oath that book would be hers. "You're not getting this book; no amount of pranks will change that."

"How did you…never mind." Jun asked, but accepted the challenge. "You're a genius, I'll need help. Ragdoll."

"I don't feel like it." Ragdoll said rising from the table. Her face was downcast, a shadow of the joy she holds. Her eyes held hopelessness.

"Dear gods are you still hung up on Robert. He'll be back, It's doubtful he'll cheat on you. Do you think he's moping about?" Jun questioned. Ragdoll looked at herm then to the ceiling, as if contemplating the mysteries.

"Probably something so horrible we can't speak it." She answered, and then brightened. "He probably isn't moping though."

**Meanwhile on the other side of the globe.**

"AHHHHHHHHHHH"

"The pain, make it stop."

"MONSTER!"

"Yes yes, I'm a monster. We all know this." Robert said. He was seated and waving his hand around in boredom. His face mimicked Ragdolls, only more annoyed.

"Father, why do you hate us so?" one of the men below asked, only to be silenced by a wave of fire.

"I hate when they call me that." Robert announced.

"You did sire them." Another feminine voice spoke. From behind the throne a woman walked out, Roberts age. She was dressed as a maid, had long lock hair in a braid, and her eyes were a bright blue. To most she was beautiful, angelic face, curvaceous figure. "They are your children."

"They share none of my essence, blood, or power. I just made them when I was younger for fun. Now they pop up and try to claim my throne. Annoyances. Was this really worth calling me back Mina?" He replied

"I was unsure." Mina replied, getting nervous. "I mean the….they are your children. There is no precedent. You never made a law for…for this. Please don't be mad." She begged.

"Mina I would not be mad at you, just annoyed." Robert assured her, and she let out a breath of relief. "I could be with Ragdoll right now, but no. Next time just kill them…what?" Robert looked down, one of the men survived. It was just a charred body but it live and reached him. Clutching his ankle it tried to speak; Robert rose his foot and slammed it down, stomping the man's head to ash. "Persistent though. Maybe they have more worth. How long till the rest are rounded up?"

"A day perhaps, they aren't stupid." Mina explained.

"Make it quick, I have more important things to worry about."

"You really miss this girl don't you?" Mina asked. Robert eyed her suspiciously. "I hope she's worth it. I must meet her."

"You will not try to scare her off. I don't need you acting like my sister."

"Because that little kitten is so caring."

"What?" Robert asked. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing. I'll…I'll get the others rounded up. Better if I hurry." And with that she left the room leaving Robert in confusion. But that was trounced by is longing for Ragdoll.

**Back at the school.**

"So what plan do you have?" Ragdoll asked.

"Simple. Luna's terrified of you. Send your pieces after her and she'll run. That's makes it easier to get the book."

"Oh, that would work." Ragdoll approved.

"I can hear you, you know." Luna added, still clutching the book. "And you won't scare me enough to get this book. The two of you aren't that clever."

"But what about three?" asked a voice from behind, immediately making Luna sweat. Turning she saw the one person she did not want to see. Chelsea was standing behind her, arms crossed and a cheesier cat grin on her face. Before anything more could be said Luna leaped away and ran off. Jun, a cat by nature, chased her. The other two watched, to them it was a cat and mouse. Luna leaped for the exit but Jun caught her legs and pulled her down.

"You can't escape, I'm stronger than you." Jun stated, but Luna reached into a pocket and threw something away. Jun sniffed the air, her eyes shot open, and she jumped after it.

"But I am more intelligent." And Luan was out the door. When the other girls went to Jun they found the reason, a baggie full of catnip.

"Wow, Luna really plans ahead." Ragdoll stated.

"Even I wouldn't have thought of that. Clever bitch." Chelsea agreed.

"Jun Jun, Jun. How many times must I tell you" another voce said. Coming from the entrance Ms. Tsukikage walked to them. In one movement she grabbed the bag and tossed through the window, sadly it was closed and shattered. "Well that's not good. And you watch your language young lady."

"Hey! Rin I was enjoying that." Jun complained. Rin just rolled her eyes.

"It's degrading for you to succumb so easily." Rin scolded. "If that was an enemy you'd be dead. Have a little pride at least."

"Sorry." Jun apologized. "But why are you here. You don't like mornings."

"Oh I just felt like leaving my room, seeing the sun. When you reach my age as a vampire it's is quite beautiful." She explained. "But that's not the only reason. I just talked to Chris, he's planning something new."

"Sound's fun."Chelsea said. "What is it?"

"Parent's day." Rin answered. Chelsea jumped up and down at that.

"Soooo awesome. We can meet everyone's parents. Then prank them. It will be fucking great." She cheered. Ragdoll however looked a little worried.

"What's wrong dear?" Jun asked.

"What if my dad doesn't like Robert?" She said. "That would be horrible."

"What a stupid concern." Rin stated coldly. "No dad will like Robert, he's a filthy mongrel. I have work to do. Enjoy your day." And with that she vanished.

"Wow that was harsh." Chelsea said.

"You learn to live with it. Anyway let's get to planning to get that book." Jun responded.

* * *

A knock came to the door. But no one answered. Another knock, but still no answer.

"COOPER WAKE UP!" Luna yelled. And with that Cooper fell out of bed. Rubbing his head he opened the door, Luan rushed in and slammed it shut. She then pulled the curtains, locked the door, everything in her power to make sure no one would get in.

"Um…What are you doing?" Cooper asked.

"Hiding." She said.

"Why?"

"Because Jun, Ragdoll and Chelsea want something I don't want them to see." She stated. "And Alex's room would be too obvious."

"I see, and you think they won't look here?" he said back. Luna whimpered a bit, but it was enough to change her it Yin mode.

"What will I do?" she started to panic. "Those three will find me, and I missed the bus to the city, not to mention freshman aren't allowed to the city alone."

"What about Andy, he's a friend."

"Cooper you're a genius." She said and grabbed him into a hug. She even kissed his cheek. "Don't tell Alex I did that." And she ran out the door. Cooper just shook his head and headed for his bed.

"Cooper wake up." Another voice called. Cooper groaned. "Don't be like that. Let's get ready to go. The arcade is waiting for us."

"Alex, I'm trying to sleep." Cooper complained.

"Would you rather spend the day with me, or with Tabitha trying to rape you?" Alex asked giving Cooper pause.

"Good point." Cooper replied. "Let me get ready." After a few minutes they left. They went to the cafeteria to get breakfast then waited for the bus. It took only a few minutes but they were on the way to the city arcade.

"Cooper, wake up buddy." Some called walking into Cooper's room. It was Alex, and he was confused. "Hey, where'd he go?

* * *

Alyson, Rachel and Samantha were walking through the halls. They had finished breakfast and forming plans for a base of operations upon graduation. They turned around a corner and hit something. Being that they were all bunched together each fell.

"What the fuck." Rachel snapped. "Who's in our way?"

"My apologies." A calm voice answered. They looked up; standing above them was Mr. Vanders.

"Oh Mr. Vanders, It you. Heh heh heh." Samantha giggled. "So sorry for running into you."

"I'm looking of someone with design abilities." He said. "There going to be a special day and Chris wants someone to coordinate it." At that Alyson's eyes shined, a smirk on her face.

"That would be us." She said. "And we won't let you down. Just show us to the proper people." She declared, but Rachel grabbed them both and dragged them to the side.

"What are you doing." She whispered. "You can't just sign us up for things. Not to mention it's not a fashion show. You have no skills in this area."

"A leader I say we take it on. It can help us adapt to different things." Alyson encouraged.

"I agree, plus Mr. Vanders is asking us. He's so dreamy."

"You do know he doesn't have feelings for student's right?" Rachel asked, but neither gave reply. She sighed and gave in.

Dosko led then to the auditorium which was cleared of any chairs, tables, even the windows were covered up. Dosko held out a clipboard and issued their instructions.

"This place must have good lighting, pleasant furniture placement, and enough room. Feel free to knock out a wall or two."

"Yah, this will be fun. I can punch things." Samantha yelled.

"Sam, you're not stupid. Don't act like it." Rachel snapped.

"One last thing." Dosko added. "There will be a play as well. It will take place after the opening events. We need you to help make costumes for it. You will have a full staff so don't worry. Now I have some business to finish up. I'll be back shortly."

When he left Alyson looked over the list, made a few notes. She even scanned to room, planning everything out. After a few minutes she had a plan.

"This will be so much fun. A party and a play. We have to get started right away." Samantha cheered.

"What play dumbass." Rachel snapped. "Lets start there."

"I have one." Alyson answered catching them both.

* * *

**Andy's Room**

Like most people after a hard challenge Andy was sleeping in. His room was build like the others, and like the others had its own design. To the back of the room under the window was his bed. The frame was covered in rubber, even the mattress was laced with it. A work stations was on the left of the room, several tools and devices positioned in patterned spots. Two benches were in front of it. Next to it was a large bin full of junk. Old parts and computer pieces. His dresser was on the other side, plain and simple. The wall paper had lightening designs, and only one picture. Two well know heroes standing in front of city hall with a bundle in their arms.

Andy was sound asleep, noting bothering him at all. Then the sound of broken wood roused him. He shot up, his arms charged and ready to fire like a hair trigger.

""Andy, thank god you're up." Someone said. When Andy's vision cleared her recognized Luna standing, her back on the door holding it shut. "Sorry about the door, I was in a rush." She said red faced. Andy did not reply, he only observed her. Upon noticing the book he started speaking.

"That book has something you don't want found. You're being chased, by Chelsea, Jun and Ragdoll is my guess. You ran here because you figured Alex and Cooper would be to obvious hiding spots." He said mechanically.

"Wow, your good." Luna replied. "Sorry to wake you to. They're not going to stop."

"You should calm down. Yin mode can't make proper decisions." Andy said, but Luna just looked sad. Then she started tearing.

"I'm not stupid." She quietly said and ran to him, throwing light punches at his head. Andy covered himself, but he said nothing. When Luna regained control she stopped, but still looked teary.

"Sorry. My 'sides' are very emotional." She said. "Yin, aka me, is childish, like a little girl. Yang is a mean bitch. I still can't control it." Andy just shrugged and entered his bathroom. A few minutes later he exited and sat at his work station. Picking up a few parts he stated examining, cleaning, and attaching them. Luna watched on in silence. "So this is your hobby."

"Hm." Andy grunted lightly. As he worked he took notes, disassembled and reassembled.

"You take old parts, or broken equipment with working parts, and put them together. Sometimes you make new things, other time you make improvements. What do you do when you finish them?"

"I sell or donate. I don't have a steady income. Typically I give them to shelters or orphanages. When I can I find a company that needs them and they pay me." He replied dryly, never taking his eyes from his work. Luna reached down into the bin and pulled out a metal box, took a seat on the other stool and began taking the box apart. Andy looked to her, but said nothing. She had it in pieces and was examining the internal parts, taking bits form Andy and comparing.

After several minutes they fell into rhythm. Each would pick up something, take it apart and in some way put it back together in a different form. Eventually they made something, a large around metal box. The top had an arched tube; Incalculable wires ran through the center and other devices of unknown purpose. Putting a lid over it to cover the wires and drilled it in and took a piece of paper. Placing it in front of the tube it inhaled and stated buzzing. Taking a few steps back Andy pulled a small device, the size and look of a data pad, out from his pocket. Pressing a button two antenna shot out and it started beating.

"It works." He stated.

"Yay, we have a device that can take trash and other waste and turn it into electricity." Luna finished. "That was fun, though I don't get most of the details. Science isn't really my field."

"Please explain how you are so good at it then." Andy asked. Luna just smiled and shrugged.

"I'm a genius. Everything I've said before is just what I've read in books. I'm more of chemist than this as well."

"Well if you ever need money come by. We'll invest something and you get half the profit." Andy stated putting this hand. Just as Luna was about to take it a small 'ping' reached her ears. Looking around she saw a vent in the ceiling come loose and an object fall through. Andy did not recognize it, but Luna new it well.

"DOWN!" she yelled and pushed off. He fell to his bed and she flew out the door. The object then exploded, releasing smoke into the room and out the door. Thanks to her movements Luna was outside the reach. Then she turned around and hit something soft. She looked up, Jun was looking back down.

"Found you!" she said. Luna did not respond, she spun around Jun and darted off. Without getting ten feet away a net fell, but she rolled to avoid it.

"We have the entire school set with traps." Another voice, this time Ragdolls, said. She walked around a corner. "You think we didn't know you'd go to Andy. We decided it would be better to booby trap the school while you were busy."

"You..you'll never get this book." Luna cried, shaky and nervous.

"Run all you want, that book is ours." Chelsea said from another hall. "And don't think we don't know what was going on in there. Alex will be so mad."

"Don't spread lies." Luna yelled. "I was just hiding. If you tell Alex anything you will pay."

"HA ha ha ha." Chelsea laughed. "I'd like to see that." But Luna darted passed. She was running down the hall faster than any normal person could.

"I'll chase her; you two go keep an eye over the monsters." Jun ordered and chased after Luna.

Luna came around the bend, a tripwire was set. She stepped on it and several water balloons were launched at her. She ducked, and slip under them but the something wet was on the ground. She tried to stop but the liquid made it to slippery. Another net, this time with spikes on the ends came down, Luna reached under her shirt and pulled a small blade. With one slash the rope was cut and could hold her. It even let her pull herself out.

"Sensei's number one rule. Always have a blade." She thought to herself. But the rest was short; Jun was right behind her and moving slowly. Luna ran again, this time keeping note of everything. No trip wire, switch, or button managed to trigger a trap. Instead random students triggered them, getting caught.

"Dam, we didn't think about the other students. Not only that she can see the traps." Jun thought, grinding her teeth. "She was well trained. This will be fun."

* * *

**Anglea and Shadow**

When the pair had finally reached the city a car was waiting. Anglea was dressed in a purple strapless dress, it reached her mid thighs. She also wore high boots. Shadow was in a white dress shirt with the top buttons undone, black dress pants, basically a dressed up version of his normal attire. It was a limo, black and extended. A chuffer was waiting by the door. When they approached he bowed, opened the door, and when they entered he went the wheel. Inside the vehicle was a large space. A cabinet full of several beverages, a snack bar, and small monitor filled it.

"Wow Shadow." Anglea said slightly awed. "This is nice. How much did it cost?"

"Told ya babe, I'm rich." Shadow gloated. He leaned back with a wide smile. "This is little more than a cabs fair to me."

"Happy to know you spent so much." Anglea replied sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant." Shadow said. "I just meant that I have a lot of money. Anyway our first stop. Francisco pulls over in two blocks."

"Yes sir." The driver answered.

As instructed the driver pulled to a stop after two blocks. Shadow stepped out first, and then held his hand for her. When she exited she looked upon the building.

"I know this place." She said, Shadow became intrigued.

"You must date many rich men then." He joked.

"No, Robert took Ragdoll here on their first date." She replied.

"Figures. Well I'll show you a wonderful time." Shadow said confidently. "Robert most likely showed her the first floor, maybe the dancing rooms. We're going to a different level." And then they entered. Only showing a slip of paper they were allowed past everyone and to the elevators. "This place has many different levels. The dining room, entertainment area, dancing studios. It is the perfect place to hang out. Sure the school has better tech, but not as much privacy."

"I'll remember that when I throw a party." Anglea responded.

"Just ask babe, I'll finance anything you need."

"Again with money. Life's about more than money." Anglea scolded. Shadow looked confused, but quickly let it go.

"Level 10, club central."

When the doors opened they were bathed in dark light. Several others shined throughout, projectors and lamps shinning. A mist was flowing about, clouding their vision. That was all secondary, large speakers filled the room. Club music was pounding, louder and louder, the rhythm fast. Within this fog many people danced, couples and other parties. Women in low-cut dresses, tycoons and slick 'businessmen'. Other unsavory types sat in the background, few noticing the pair.

"I see why you told me to dress nice." Anglea said trying to overcome the music.

"Let's get a table, then go from there." Shadow suggested. Anglea agreed and they sat in one of the corners. A waitress passed by, her hair over the shoulder and seductive. She was eyeing Shadow like a lion does a gazelle.

"What can I get for you darling?" she asked sweetly, Anglea glared slightly.

"A glass of Shati for me." Shadow said. "And for you?"

"Just some coke please." She said.

"It's a little early for that isn't it? Maybe something less addictive?" the waitress asked. Anglea gawked at her, but the waitress laughed. "Sorry, just a little humor. Some of our clients are into that. We don't cater to it but the laughs get us tips. Be right back." And she was gone.

"It is a little early for alcohol." Anglea stated.

"It's sundown somewhere." Shadow answered. "Besides that's only society's standards and those with money own society."

"Still your underage."

"I'm also studying to be a villain. Breaking the law is what I do." He said. Anglea went quiet after that, not saying a word. She did have an annoyed look on her face, Shadow gave in. "Okay, just one. After that strictly legal activity."

"Good." She smiled. "Why didn't they ask for an ID anyway?"

"One of the investors is very liberal. While law says they have to ask he says ignore it." Shadow explained

"You sound like you know him."

"You could say I work for the guy." Shadow said. "He gives me a job, I do it. Not on the payroll." He said vaguely

"I see." Anglea understood. He didn't go into detail for her sake. She would be uncomfortable, and she was happy. When the drinks came they chatted lightly, nothing special, just enjoying the conversation. Then Shadow took her hand and took her to the floor.

"Lets dance." He said and started moving to the beat. Anglea laughed a joined him. Shadow stated swaying side to side slowly, Angela mimicking him. He then put his hands on her shoulder and waist. She placed both on his shoulders. They continued to move with the beat, then the separated. Anglea put her arms in the air, hands bent inward and elbow out. She was rocking her hips, Shadow spun around her and stayed close behind. She increased the rate of her movements, as did he. Shadow eventually put his hind on her belly to hold her closer, and she obliged. They kept this up until the end, when the music increased in speed. Anglea broke away, she started spinning. Shadow joined her again, and started sweating. She approached once more, this time moving instead with him. They were eye to eye, and then she spun one last time. His arms wrapped around her just as the music ended. They were both left panting.

"Were did you…learn that?" he asked while panting.

"I have my ways." She said, just as out of breath as him. "Lets go back to the table, I'm not much of a dancer." Shadow nodded and they returned. "So what else do you have planned?"

"Not much. Dinner to start with. I just wanted to get some clubbing in first." He answered. "Maybe a movie in-between. Then some star gazing, after all money can't buy everything."

"That's better." She commented. Shadow was about to question but someone approached them. It was a short man, overweight and balding. He wore a suit, had a sager in his hand and slim sunglasses.

"Shadow my boy. How are you?" he asked with happiness.

"Fine Antony. Just having some fun with a friend." Shadow replied with a false smile. In his eyes there was much annoyance, and possible fear. The man, Antony, turned his gaze to Anglea. His smile was like a viper, deadly and intrigued.

"Oh my, what a beautiful lady friend." He said. "My name is Antony Sniomy. It is a pleasure."

"The pleasures mine." Anglea replied nicely, but barely above a whisper. Antony looked amused. He turned back to shadow.

"So Shadow, what will it take to have you let her loose for the night?" he asked, and Shadow looked more nervous. Anglea knew what this meant; this man was dangerous to the point that Shadow feared him. Shadow moved closer to her and whisper in her ear."

"He doesn't know I have powers. We can take them but that will cause a scene. I'm sorry this happened." He said with genuine regret. Antony started to get impatient.

"Listen I don't have aguth" he began but started clutching his throat. Around it a shadow was wrapped, it started squeezing. Several other men leaped up, each with a handgun out and pointing. Without waiting the opened fire, Shadow put up a shield. He was about to attack when something shot past him. Anglea fired beam after beam, striking each before they could fire one round.

"Wow, that is some nice shooting." Shadow complimented. He then turned his attentions back to Antony, who was still clutching his neck.

"Let go, please." He begged. Shadow looked at him with disgust, but released him.

"This was a misunderstanding. You'll forget you saw us, we forget we saw you. Understood?" Shadow asked. Antony nodded and crawled away. Without speaking Shadow took hold of Anglea's hand and they left.

* * *

**Cooper**

Alex and Cooper were within the Cities larger Arcade, the 'Empire de Vidiado'. It possessed many floors, each dedicated to a particular genre. Also on each floor was every type of gaming model, booths, seated shooter, et cetera. A laser tag and paint ball arena were also established. The two had been switching floors and trying every game for hours.

"Man the school doesn't have this." Cooper said with glee. "They have systems, but not enough room. I'm glad we came."

"You were pretty rude to the security guy."

"You know how I am with people. I don't trust easy." Cooper replied. Alex nodded in understanding. As Cooper played another round someone else approached. He took the second control and turned to Cooper with a smile. Cooper however just left the game. In fact he ignored everyone who spoke with him.

"Hey Cooper!" Alex called. Cooper turned. "I just heard about this new game. It's in an isolated room for two people. No one can bother you in there."

"Really!? That's awesome." Cooper said. They took an elevator down to the basement level. Exiting they found a hallway with several doors. On each was a sign, they had names of games that were in development or reserved. At the end of the hall was a single door. 'Deception' was written across it. When Alex turned the doorknob it opened, no one was inside. Cooper entered first.

The room was small, only a single chair in the center. The floor was carpeted, a thicket of fur.

"Um Alex. I think we have the wrong room." Cooper began, but the sound of the door shutting alarmed him. He turned quickly; Alex had his back on the door. Without warning he launched forward, he took hold of Cooper and pressed his lips to his own. In his shock Cooper could not move. Then he felt Alex's lips change, grow softer and fuller. In fact he could feel Alex's entire body shift. When the feeling stops Alex looked into the figures eyes.

"Hello cutie." It said,

"Tabitha!" he gulped. His face was beat red, she still held him. With little effort she pushed him into the chair, forcing him into a seated position. She then took a seat on his lap, facing him. Tabitha cupped his face and kissed him again. Cooper could do nothing but accept.

"Don't worry. I'm not trying to ravage you. I just want some fun, and to get what I'm owed." She assured him and then buried his face in her chest. Cooper found it hard to breath, so he took deep breaths. The push and pull of air affect Tabitha, causing her to moan form the sensation. "That's nice. And you supposed to be innocent." She teased. Pulling his head away she again captured his lips, this time forcing her tongue into his mouth.

Cooper moaned himself, unable to resist. Tabitha stretched her legs around him, reaching behind the chair as well, and then starting increasing her bust. As before she could feel Cooper's arousal.

"I told you I wouldn't ravage you, but it seems you want me to." She teased. "But I got what I wanted. Bye." And she leaped off him. When Cooper opened his eyes she was gone. HE immediate got up, left the arcade, and waited for the next bus back to the school.

* * *

**Back with Anglea and Shadow**

Anglea and Shadow were atop a building, one separate from the club. Like the last time they visited the city they were watching the sun.

"Sorry for what happened." Shadow again apologized. "I didn't expect Antony to be there."

"It's alright." Anglea assured. "I have to be ready for these situations. I am studying to be a hero, right."

"I guess. Maybe next time I'll chose a more 'moral' place, or at least a different level." He said, and then checked his watch. "Wait a moment. Look up."

Anglea did so and to her surprise two people were above them. They were sliding along power lines, an electric trail forming behind them. When they came to a stop Anglea got a good look. The taller of the two was bald, Caucasian, and male. He wore black and yellow attire with a blue aura around him. The other one she recognized.

"That's Andy, but whos…"

"His names Cole." Shadow answered. "He comes from Empire city, the only hero they have. Chris contacted him and asked if he could teach the Electrokenisis students. From what I've been told Since Andy is like a prodigy they have private tutoring sessions."

"Really? Hm." She began to think while listening in.

"Alright kid here's another lesson." Cole began. "You can generate and absorb electricity. That means you have an infinite supply. But you are limited; you need to learn how to focus." He explained. Andy just nodded. "Now take the electricity in your hand, form a ball and stabilize it." Andy did so then through it. Upon touching the ground it exploded. "Better, but you need to make last longer. Now for more urban exploration." And they took off. Anglea and Shadow stood there, just looking over the city.

"One day I'll be watching over a city like this." She said. "And I'll most likely have to fight you."

"Could be worse. Ragdoll and Robert are hero and villain. Can you imagine having to fight him every time he attacks?"

"No, that would be suicidal." Anglea admitted. "Shadow, I had fun. The will be here soon, so I see you in class. We should do this again."

"You know you want me babe, just admit it now. Save you the trouble of several dates."

"And you had to ruin it." She replied, but laughed anyway.

* * *

**The School**

Anglea entered the main hall doors; she was looking to find her bed and sleep. But to her surprise it was far from the fact.

"What the hell happened?" she asked.

IT was chaos, tables upturned, students trapped in nets, paint and confetti everywhere. Portions of walls and doors were missing. Claw and blade marks were everywhere. Just as she was about to fall she saw Luna rushing toward her.

"Anglea, thank god. You have to help me." She begged but too late.

"No fucking way. I'll catch you and take that book." Chelsea's voice sounded in the distance.

"Dam, I have to move." Luna sighed. Then she felt something by her foot. Looking down she saw a hand poking her, by itself with no body. It took a moment to register but when it did. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed and ran.

"I'm just going to my room and going to sleep."

"Tell me about it." A male voice said. They looked to her left, Cooper was next to her.

"Rough day?"

"I let you know when I figure it out."

To be continued

* * *

Sorry for the abrupt ending, not really sure how to continue form here. Since if have the next two weeks off if should have a few chapters done, keyword should. Anyway just some questions.

What play should I use?

Should I use TDI Characters as Teachers or other Superheroes as the teachers?

Could you tell me your Characters Religions?

Should I do another Weekend Chapter or Jump into the main stuff?

Which is more honest, an angle of vengeance or a demon of justice?

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed this. Please forgive any spelling/grammar mistakes. I finished this at 1 a.m. and was Christmas shopping beforehand. With luck I will update soon.


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own Total Drama Island

**Ch 21 Electives**

The morning had come, Chelsea stayed the night with Ragdoll and Jun in her room. They each woke early, though groggy from the activities the day prior. Jun was curled up on the floor, Chelsea and Ragdoll shared the bed. The room had the bed in the corner, a set of shelves on the other side. Eat sculptures from many cultures rested on them. Beneath the shelves was a Japanese style dresser, four small drawers on top, six large in the lower frame. Instead of a television there was a library chock full of books and a small bonsai tree. The closet had a shoji door to separate it. To the front was adorned with a scratching post taller than Jun herself. Ragdoll was the first to come to.

"I had a good sleep." She said. "And a very pleasing dream."

"Really, what happened?" Chelsea asked "Oh wait, was Robert involved? Ragdoll blushed brightly at the question. "One of those dreams huh. What was e like?"

"It's just a dream, I have no idea." Ragdoll cried back, but agreed to describe. "We didn't do much, he just felt me up. He touched my legs, back, and my chest. It was so real…wait."

"What?" Chelsea complained. "It was getting good."

"We slept in the same bead. You felt me up in my sleep." Ragdoll accused. "You molested me." And she tackled Chelsea. The two fell two the floor and were rolling around, the small space meant they hit Jun.

"What happened!?" Jun asked shooting up. She saw the two girls wrestling around. "Guys, I was having a good sleep." She complained groggily. She eventually had to separate the girls, Chelsea laughing and Ragdoll pissed off.

"You need to relax." Chelsea said through her laughs. "I was asleep to, I was just squeezing pillows. I had no idea it was you. Besides you enjoyed it."

"Not the point." Ragdoll yelled

"Ha, you fucking admit it." Chelsea said. Ragdoll blushed again, scarlet as a tomato. "Don't worry, I won't tell." She assured. Ragdoll smiled. The three got ready for the day; Chelsea even had a map of the school ready for planning.

"Hey Chels, I noticed that you were really happy yesterday." Jun announced. "Any reason why."

"I had sex with Marcus." She answered flatly, bringing the other two to a halt. "And It was so fucking good." She added.

"When did that happen?" Ragdoll inquired.

"Two days ago, after the contest." She began. "I took him to my special hideout. We talked a little, and then made out. He tried to stop me, was scared he'd hurt me." She said with a smile. "But I convinced him. He didn't do much; he could literally break me if he lost control. So I did most of the "work", and it wasn't easy. His dick is this big." She gestured with her hands. The others eyes shot open.

"How did you…how could it fit?" was all Ragdoll could say.

"It must have hurt." Jun concluded, but Chelsea just chuckled.

"Not at all, it was very pleasing." She gloated. "My insides were filled completely. I can't wait till he can properly control his strength. Then he can thrust, oh that will be so worth broken bones." She said with glee. "And to let you know, your guys aren't that different."

"WHAT?!" Jun and Ragdoll shouted, causing Chelsea to fall over in hysteria.

"Ha ha, you should see yourselves." She laughed. "HA HAHAHAHAHA." Then Jun grabbed her color.

"How do you know?" she asked threateningly, but then dropped Chelsea. He hands were burning.

"Sorry, but you know that my temperature is really high. As for how I know the 'quality' of Robert and Kan, I'm a peeping Jane." She said matter of fact. "In fact a good number of our friends are well endowed. I think it has something to do with their powers or something. Just so you know Kan is more on the normal side, but still really big. Ragdoll, you might need new parts."

"Chelsea, stop it." Ragdoll complained, but Jun looked downtrodden. "Jun?"

"I doubt I'll ever know what it's like." She said. "Every time I and Kan touch we are struck with pain. IT's like we… like we were destined not to be together." And she sat back down. The other two looked to each other, both had looks of dismay. Chelsea took hold of Jun's shoulders.

"Its okay." she comforted. "You and Kan are smart people, you can figure it out. Rin could help, as old as she is."

"You could in Roberts's realm, he could probably help." Ragdoll added. Jun smiled slightly.

"Like I'd take that creatures help." She said with a small laugh.

"Sweet, now let's plan." Chelsea continued. "Since Luna was able to avoid us we need to find an opening."

"I think she deserves a break." Jun said, getting over her sadness. "She managed to avoid us, she earned it. Plus I don't think Chris will like us messing us the school again. Not to mention the army of spirits that are watching us now." Chelsea and Ragdoll looked confused, but Jun pointed to the ceiling. Floating there, watching them were two spectral birds. "She found her way to Alex, had him put them to guard her. That's what I think anyway."

"Fine, fucking softy. But we should do something else." Chelsea tried to persuade. They agreed. "Good, now I've wanted to do this for a while. It should make you happy, you're usually carefree."

"Let me just check the news." Jun said and went to her dresser. The pressed something and a small T.V. rose up. "I had a friend hook this up. I only watch to see what's going on for the day."

"Breaking News." The news caster announced. "A small country in Easter Europe had been set into Economic disaster. A series of unexplained disasters has crippled the nations. We go to Ronald for the report."

"Thanks Tom, things are bad here. It all started with an explosion, experts say equivalent to a nuclear warhead. First people saw the light, then raining fire and storms. The funny thing is everyone says the heard something."

"And what was that."

"Well someone has a video, It's been sent." And then the camera switched to said video. It was looking into the mountains at the sun set. Then an extremely bright light, blinding even, shines. Moments later a faints voice is heard.

"What do you mean another day!?" it sounds like.

"As stated we don't know what caused it, but it sounds like an attack." And Jun turned it off at that. She turned to them, and they looked to her.

"You don't think…"

"He would do it."

"We'll have to ask." They all concluded.

* * *

**Lunch Time**

The girls were in the kitchen, each with a small box. They were sprinkling a fine powder onto everything all the while giggling to themselves. Just then the doors opened, the ground quaked. The tree hid in different spots, vanishing quicker than most. A large figure lumbered in, he immediately began looking through each set, each pile, and each bushel of apples. He began sniffing, and then something caught his eye.

"ALEXANDER THE INSANLY GREAT!!!"he yelled, one of Ragdolls hands was clutching his nose. He was flailing around, yelling at the top of his lungs. When the hand came loose it crawled away back to Ragdoll. She called out, and then left her hiding spot. "Ann what are you doing back here?"

"Sorry Mr. Lombard. And it's Ragdoll" she said.

"If you want me to call you Ragdoll call me Owen." He said with a smile. While he focused on her the other two left. "You can't just some back here. If you want something special you have to call ahead. But I'll let you slide."

"Thanks Owen." And she left.

Minutes later the three were seated at a table with trays of fruit. Everyone else had sandwiches, burgers, hotdogs, et cetera. They sat in silence, picking at their food, watching everyone else. Nothing happened, but after fifteen minutes it was chaos. Everyone shot up.

"MOVE!"

"I NEED THE BATHROOM"

"CAN'T HOLD IT"

Even Owen came running through.

"OUTA THE WAY!" he called. The three themselves fell over laughing. Only a few students that had salad and fruit only remained, and they were laughing just as much. But that soon ended when a shadow covered them. Even the girls went silent at the voice.

"What do we have here?" IT said. They turned and before them the Head Master Stood. "Looks like you girls have caused more chaos. You know what?" and they all shock their heads in fear. "It's aweeeesome." He said. "Keep up the work." And left, causing the girls to sigh in relief.

* * *

**The Next Day**

A knock came to the door of Alex's room. He was awake and ready for class, so it came as a surprise.

"Come in." he called. And Ragdoll entered. "Ragdoll what's up?"

"This." She said with a smile and handed him a paper. "It's your new schedule."

"What? Why do I have a new schedule?" he asked.

"I signed us up for the dark arts class, remember? Oh wait, I never told you. Anyway Instead of a math class you have that, everything else has been shuffled around. You still have every class with Cooper and Luna so don't worry." She explained. "Come on or we'll be late."

As she said the words she was dragging him out. They went along a different path; one that Alex would need adjustment to, on that led to the magical section of the school. As they past he could here incantations, mythical creatures were flying about. He could swear someone on a broomstick past them. When they finally stopped they were in a dark section, as it the lights were malfunctioning. An ominous shroud clogged the very air. Suits of armor, spiked and bent in unseemly fashions adorned the walls. The door they headed to was heavy, ancient looking, with a giant iron ring. Without them pushing it opened.

"So this is the room." Alex commented. It was large, about the size of Roberts in space. The walls were coved in books, several tables in the center. Otherwise it was bare. Already in the room were several other students. Unlike Ragdoll and Alex they looked the part of wizard. Each was in robes, some with strange tattoos and markings upon them. Some held wands, others held swords, a few had staves. One unifying factor was that each looked at them with mistrust, or dislike.

"Just some losers that think magic is cool." One said.

"Yah, they have no idea how hard it really is." Another replied.

"Stupid commoners." Yet another one added, but Alex was not deterred.

"Hello." He greeted. "My names Alex. Nice to meet you." He offered his hand, but not took it. He looked dismayed but smiled. "If I could get Cooper to like me, you'll be nothing." He said, and then turned to Ragdoll. "Who's teaching this anyway?"

"It's supposed to be Robert, but with him gone I just don't know." She said glumly.

"Still upset, guess pranks only take the edge off a little." Then the bell rang. But no one entered the room. Ragdoll and Alex stood patiently, but the others grew discontent.

"Where is this guy?" one asked, and as if to answer his question the room shook.

Suddenly the air grew thick, a gust filled the room. Before them a swirling purple vortex appeared, and something was come through it. With each step the room shook even more, such was the size. IT was a behemoth, a monster. When it was free it stood tall, several meters above them. It had four arms, each with seven clawed fingers. The body was red, formed of muscle and bone. Its head was grotesque, three giant eyes and a gapping enormous jaw. The skin of the creature was brown, with fur and scale. It looked down upon them, ready to devour, but stopped. Each student had backed away, straight to the walls. Only Alex and Ragdoll stood ready. The creature's chest started to pulse, as if something was ripping through. Soon it started to yell and scream, and then a tare appeared. In one moment something burst out, followed by a rain of blood. The beast fell to the ground, an open bloody heap. The thing the burst forth stood instead, a being covered and shrouded in blood.

"Sorry I'm late class." It said, and then began an incantation. "Utu tar kan" and with a flick of the wrist every drop of blood, the beast, and the vortex vanished into the air as nothing. Each student looked on, amazed by the quickness, but Ragdoll ran forward. She leaped into the air toward the figure.

"ROBERT!" she called, colliding with him and wrapping her arms around him. She rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat as if she feared it was an illusion.

"Relax Ragdoll." He said. "We can catch up later, for now I have a class to teach." He told her, and several mumbling accusations could be heard. "And for the rest of you SILENCE!!!" he ordered. "I will not have anything other than talk related to this course. Now questions?" one student rose his hand.

"Sir, what is the principle of the dark arts?" and Robert smiled.

"Okay then. Everyone sit down." He began, and at his words chairs appeared. Robert began pacing, paper and pen materializing as he walked passed. "Start taking notes. Now the first what is dark magic."

"Evil power and spells used to destroy." One student shot out. "AHHHH" she then screamed, a dagger had shot through the desk.

"Incorrect." He said. "That is the most common misconception of dark magic. People assume its evil when in fact it's; you know how about I let someone else. Alex."

"Yah Robert ahh." He said but jumped back, another dagger .

"In my class you will address me as Your Majesty, Dark God Robert, or Mr. Wrathion if you must. Now continue."

"Alright, nothing is black and white." Alex explained. "Dark magic is not evil, it is however negative."

"Correct. None of you figured that did you." Robert taunted the magic students. "Humbling isn't it. What Alex said is true, dark magic is based entirely in negativity. You harness the dark feelings inside you, anger sadness and hate. You then channel that into you incantations. But that is only the first step. After you can harness that you must conger other feats of power."

"That won't be hard. We all can conger elemental darkness." Yet another student, this time a girl, spoke.

"We'll see. Now do it without incantations." He ordered, but each student could only be silent. They looked to each other, then to him, they could not call without incantations. "And that's why you are pathetic mortals. Let some non pathetic mortals show you. Alex, Ragdoll. You are not so constrained, look into yourself. Find those memories, forget anything positive. Then repeat after me."

They did as instructed, closing their eyes and looking back. Before Alex came the sight of his Family, his mother and Father. Then it goes dark, his mother is outside watching the stars. Alex is looking from his window, he see's someone approach her. Then she falls over. Alex runs to her, but she's not moving.

"Don't stop Alex, keep going." Robert says from outside.

Alex looks into her eyes, they are dead. Several years pass, Alex is with his father. Both are unhappy, both silent.

Ragdoll's mind is different. Her life is happy, but she only has a father. They do many things together. Then it happens, an explosion at her school. She gets out, but not fast enough. Her body catches flame, is burned beyond belief. Then darkness, only darkness. Soon she wakes up; her father looked at her, sublime joy in his eyes. She continues her life, but now people look at her. They taunt her, hate her for her difference. She is shunned, abused.

"Now keep it." Robert called. They were getting enraged, teeth gnashing and jaw clenching. Their fists grips into themselves, tight enough to draw blood. "Now say the words, Mien Derk."

"Mien Derk." They both said, and immediately a dark aura formed around them. They opened their eyes, all anger and sadness gone. Each looked confused. "All my anger is gone, why?" Ragdoll asked.

"Simple, you channeled it into that aura." Robert answered. "This is extraordinary; most people only make the aura. They still keep the emotions within, you completely sent it out. Only noble heroic souls can do that." He applauded. "But now, I have to work you twice as hard. Everyone else, start." And they did. For the rest of class each student chanted, remembered their darkest memories. None could so much as form a shade.

"Mr. Wrathion, this is impossible." One complained, and was rewarded with a strike to the face that sent her to the floor. Each student looked up, shocked that he struck her.

"Listen." He ordered. "In this class you will not complain. I'm not here to make your life easy, and anyone of your guardians will agree. I will put you through pain unimaginable. When we're done, you might want to take a vacation to hell to recuperate from my lessons."

"Robert." Ragdoll pleaded.

"Quiet." He snapped, and then addressed the rest. "You want to know why you failed; it was because you have nothing in your lives to hate. Each of you has been catered to, never had anything worth fighting for or destroying. If you're evil then you hate, if you're good then you destroy. But you all place yourselves above these matters. No matter how high you are there are basics you must learn. If I have to make you hate, you will. Now get out before I burn you all." And each one ran out, save Alex and Ragdoll. He turned to them with a bright smile. "So how was my first day…ow"

"What the hell?" Ragdoll yelled, she had hit him over the head. "Why did you scare the hell out of them, more importantly why didn't you tell me you were back?

"My dear I just got back the second you saw me." He said and quickly took hold of her, pulled her close and took in her sent. "I missed that most of all. I truly am happy to be back."

"I'm happy to." Ragdoll replied with a blush. "But your still in trouble for being so mean to the students." And she stormed off. Robert just stood there, his eyebrow twitching in confusion. He turned to Alex.

"What does one do in this situation?"

"You're asking me?"

"She is my first girlfriend; I have no real relationship experience." Robert admitted.

"Well, I think you should go after her. A gift would be nice, or you could just try…and he's gone." Robert had indeed left the moment the suggestion hit him. Alex shook his head with a smile; this was too much for him.

* * *

**History Class**

Luna and Jun were sitting in class waiting for the bell. Jun was almost bouncing in her seat, Luna was reading a book. The room itself was circular, with each student sitting on large steps. To the front was a giant chalk board and a large desk. The windows were shut tight, letting only meager light in and causing the temperature to rise.

"Why are you so excited?" she asked flatly.

"This is Rin's class. It's always awesome." Jun answered. "We get to learn about everything supernatural. You'll love it."

"Unlikely. I delve in the realm of Science." Luna replied. "Also, you've told me that you passed this course. Why are you taking it again?"

"Cause I can and I always learn something new. The bells about to ring." Moments later the bell rang, the door shot open. Standing in the frame was Rin. In her hand was a large book and several files. Most of the boys in the class just stared at her, in a daze. She went to her desk and sat down. Lacing her fingers together she looked at the student, icy stare with blood red eyes.

"I will say this only once." She said with purpose. Her words held no compassion, no joy, just duty. "You will show up on time every day, you will take notes, and you will speak when spoken to. Failure to do so will result in severe punishment." Just then the door opened up. Rachel walked in panting slightly.

"I'm here." She said looking up. Upon matching eyes with Rin she nearly fell. The world closed in around her, everything went black save the glowing eyes of Rin. Rage and fear spread from them, covering the girl. She was cowering, unable to even breathe but it was over as quick as it began.

"Take your seat. Someone will explain the rules to you after class." Rin said. "Now since today is the first I will start with the beginning. This is Demon/Yokai history, so expect whatever else you know to be false." She rose up and took a piece of chalk. "In the beginning there was darkness. No one truly knows where when or how existence started. The beings of heaven won't tell. In any case, in that time very little was around. But within the void of space great beings existed." She began to draw shapes and figures on the board. They resembled blobs and fish and other creatures. "These are called the dark ones. Aside from the creator, should he exist or not, they are the oldest beings. They all represent darkness, evil, hate, any possible negative power or concept. As there number spread they settled on worlds, different dimensions, and the like." She now started making smaller characters and drawing lines from them. "Demons and other creatures like them came from these. And that is where we really begin, any questions?"

"If there is a heaven, then doesn't god exist?"

"Not necessarily. Heaven is another dimension, it could be naturally occurring. What is known is that is the oldest dimension. Next."

"Shouldn't we talk more about the dark ones?"

"No, this class is about Demons and Yokai. If you wish to learn about cosmic level begins enroll in that course. Moving on." She answered and erased the board. "Now there are many types of demons on this planet. They come from hell, a separate dimension, or natural to earth. To differentiate you must look at three signs. The first is there allegiance. Demons do not have to be evil, some can be very heroic. The oldest demons are from a separate dimension. They are much like humans, but more prone to negative emotions. They will solve a matter with violence before they talk it over. Some of them are evil, and they managed to migrate to hell. Does anyone have questions about this?"

"What is hell, really?"

"An excellent question." She answered, though her voice held no enthusiasm. "Hell is a realm of punishment, and it's not just one form. Every major religion, of every world has a different hell and the realm contains all. Natural inhabitance of hell are devils. TO answer a question before it's asked they are not evil, they do the job of punishment. There is no such thing as the "devil made me do it". When these demons reached hell they were transformed, the evil of man or any other beings corrupted them. They became the tempters, the true monsters. Now the demons of earth, they are much different. Unlike the others we have no negative drive. Instead we are more like evolved humans. This is because the essence of the dark ones flowed around many beings on earth, some grew to monsters and other retained their will. That is all for today. Take the rest of the period to think about what I've said; you need to write reports on it. Books have been delivered to your rooms already, use them as reference material." She said without taking a breath. Everyone did as she said, they were silent for fear. Only Jun was unaffected, even Luna cringed. When the bell rang everyone left, But Rin called back Rachel and Jun.

"Rachel Dinanson. You were late today." She stated. "I understand that you will be helping with the play and Parents Day. I will not tolerate tardiness, so adjust quickly. Also I was told that Parents day was changed to Christmas to relieve stress on students. Mr. Vanders should be coming around to tell you later. You may go." And Rachel left the room. "Jun my darling how are you."

"I will never know how you switch from cold witch to motherly." Jun replied.

"Centuries of practice." She said. "Now answer the question. Any progress with Kan?" and then Jun looked down, her face dark.

"None, we met this morning but I still couldn't get close to him." She said sadly. "I'm losing hope."

"Dam." Rin thought. "I want to tell her, but I'm not even sure. And I really should let her take care of it. This is hard."

"I just think I should give up."

"Nonsense, you need to fight on. Something will happen, I can feel it." Rin encouraged. "Now off to class." Jun smiled, only slightly and went off. Rin opened a drawer and a small monitor popped up. She stated pressing a few buttons. "That girl, I really wish to help her but something's must be done alone." The monitor lit up, showing another person. "Hello Mina, did you find anything."

"No mam, and the entire library from over a thousand years ago is here. Master didn't want anything left behind. There is no record."Mina answered

"I see, thank you. You know you could work for me instead of that abomination."

"True, but he is my master. And he's more fun. I'm sure his grandfather had something, but it was probably destroyed. I have to go now."

"Thank you again." And she turned off the monitor. "Now what? Only Roberts's ancestor knew anything, and now Robert would be the only one. I don't even know if _he _knows anything and I'm not about to ask for help. What a wonderful mess Rin."

* * *

**Anglea**

Anglea was walking through the halls looking for her new class. She signed up for it at the beginning but it wasn't offered till now. As she walked she met someone unexpected

"Hello Anglea." The person called. Anglea turned, to her eyes Carter was walking to her. "Long time no see."

"Yep, how are you?" Angela asked quietly.

"I'm good, being dead for a while makes you appreciate life a little more." Was her response. "I'm heading to the med class right now."

"Really, me to. Let's go together." Anglea offered

When they reached the room they entered the medical center. Instead of a classroom they were in an operating room, though it was large enough to fit many people. Several tables were within, each with two trays of instruments connected. Several cabinets full of medical supplies, as well as closets full of scrubs, were contained as well. What was surprising was that everyone one in the room had their eyes fixed on one person. The males, and some females had there tongues hanging. Some even looked jealous.

"Now class we will be stitching a simple cut today." She said. The woman was about as tall as Jun, slender and fully figured, more so than anyone else Anglea met at the school. She had blond hair hanging loosely, beautiful sky-blue eyes, and white skin though she looked of Japanese descent. Her clothing consisted of a lab coat, a blue sweater, a short brown skirt, and black heels with black stockings. "My name is Ms. Igaku."

"Hey guys, in the back." Someone called. Anglea looked for the voice, and in the back behind everyone else she saw Chelsea. While Ms. Igaku was busy setting up she took the minute to talk.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Can't you see how hot the teach is. She has double fucking D's. I also here she's into student's." Chelsea said.

"What?" Anglea whispered. "That's gross."

"Oh it gets better. Most girls that aren't into her hate her." Chelsea gossiped.

"How come I never hear any gossip?" Anglea wondered. "Why?"

"You know the group of girls that follow Robert."

"I haven't seen them I a while, they gave up after he made it clear he was dating Ragdoll." Anglea answered.

"Well they all hate her for one reason. Rumor has it she was able to seduce Robert." Chelsea said. "You know, invite him to her room for extra classes, then he flashes him and he's taken. Then people hear the moans and boom scandal. Just a rumor, but whenever he's been asked he never comments. I think I should tell Ragdoll, have her claim him for herself finally."

"You can't do that. And besides we all know Robert can't be seduced, even Ms. Tsukikage" Anglea reasoned.

"Ms.T didn't have double D's. I think we both know that big breasts are a selling point for Robert, look at Ragdoll."

"Actually Mr. Tsukikage does have a DD sized chest." Anglea clarified. "You're a pervert, you know that."

"And you love me for it."

"I think I should tell Marcus you're checking out other Women." Anglea Threatened, Chelsea grew quiet and glared at her. "Sorry, you know I wouldn't. But I have to pay attention so bye."

Anglea returned to the front to watch as Ms. Igaku stitched up a fake leg. IT was flawless, the stitches looked like skin.

"Sometimes you won't have your powers to help you. When that happens you need to remember how to use instruments." She explained. "But another thing you need to worry about is drain. Using healing powers you will drain your energy. When it's gone you can't help anyone. So what I want you to do is…butterfly." She changed the subject. Her eyes were to the air, a beautiful butterfly was descending to her. She reached up for it, but Anglea pulled her coat.

"Ms. Igaku, we're having a lesson." She said.

"Oh, right. What was it again?" she asked innocently. Angela sighed; she could tell this class would drain her.

To be continued.

* * *

This was mostly to show other classes, I feel it moving away from that a bit too much. I also wanted to add More Chelsea pervertedness. I think its funny. The next chapter should be Holiday related, I will work on it tomorrow. I might have to make two chapters. Also right now the stories still in October to something. Schools makes it hard to update with the season. Anyway hope you enjoy, read an review my beloved children.

The King Has Now Leaves.


	22. Chapter 22

I do not Own Total Drama Island.

**Ch 22 Holidays**

Several weeks have passed since everyone returned from Roberts Realm. Now that electives are open students had much less time for play. Our three freshmen however were just happy to have 'normal' lives. They were seated with their group of friends in the rec center, each just enjoying time.

"So Alex, how's that new class?" Cooper asked.

"Well enough, I never knew I could do some of those things." Alex answered. I just wish Robert would be a little easier on us."

"From what do describe he is." Luna added. "He just tells you what to do and expects you to do it."

"Yah but he's scary." Alex said. "So any progress with that blue stuff we found a while back?"

"No, I've been too busy studying." She replied flatly. "But I have noticed something odd."

"What's that?" Alex asked.

"A large number of students are getting more powerful." She stated. "I know that's the point of this school, but some are just learning control. There should not be so many that grow stronger." She concluded.

"Really. Well we should have time during the winter holidays. Let's search then." Alex suggested. Cooper and Luan agreed. "So how is your new class?"

"Quite interesting to tell the truth." She admitted. "The demon laws and events are very complex. And Ms. Tsukikage explains everything so clearly."

"That's awesome." Cooper responded. "I just wish I had an extra class."

"Hey guys." Rachel called them. "Do you think we should put a little something of everything around or separate into sections?"

"What do you mean?"

"What she means is the decorations." Alyson answered. "We have to make it stylized. If only it were cloths, it would be so much simpler."

"I told you." Rachel snapped.

"Oh shut up."

"Don't fight guys." Samantha begged, her eyes getting big and watery.

"Okay okay, just stop that puppy dog look." Rachel snapped.

"People are so easy to manipulate with that. Right Jun." Anglea said happily.

"I guess." Jun said.

"Still bummed about Kan?" She asked.

"It's been how many weeks, and still I can't kiss him." Jun cried, this time nearing tears. "How can we have a relationship if I can't be near him? Marcus can withstand Chelsea burning temperature, Robert can control himself around Ragdoll, and you're somehow immune to Shadow. Us, we can't be together."

"That's not true." Ragdoll said this time. "You just haven't had time to think." Just then Kan arrived. He had a look of worry on his face, something was troubling him. Jun leaped, not giving him a chance to react and took hold of his face. She pressed their lips together, but as before pain shot through them.

"THAT'S IT." She yelled. "I'm done with this."

"Jun, calm down." Kan pleaded.

"No, I'm done." She repeated. "I've tried but nothing helps. There's another isn't there. Some angel in heaven. You're pledged to each other, I was just a game. You never cared for me; you just wanted something else before committing."

"Jun, you know that's not…"

"Don't touch me." She yelled and ran off. Kan was about to chase after her but someone caught him. He turned, Ragdoll held his shoulder.

"Let her go, she's messed up right now." Ragdoll said. "It doesn't help that she's still in mating season. I'll go check on her in a bit, don't worry." Kan nodded sadness in his eyes. Instead of disappearing he simply sat down, and a silent tear passed from his eye.

* * *

**A few hours later**

Ragdoll did as she said. She collected Chelsea and went to Jun's room. The opened the door, she was on her bed asleep. Her pillow was stained with tears. They crept in, only making slight noise. Looking upon her face they saw sadness and discomfort. Within Jun's mind was the very source of Dismay.

(Semi Lemon)

"Oh Kan." Some woman moaned. Jun was watching, a beautiful women with golden hair and sun tanned skin. Above her was Kan, they were upon a bed and without cloths. Kans hips pulled back and thrust forth repeatedly. "More, more."

"I love you." Kan moaned out in ecstasy.

Each moment Jun looked on she grew angrier and more enraged. Her eyes flowed with tears, she had to look away.

"Please stop…" she said through her tears. "STOP"

"They can't hear you." Another voice said. Jun's eyes opened, but no one else was there. The image of Kan and the woman were gone. "Where ever they are they are happy and completely ignorant of you."

"Who are you?" she asked.

"No one important." The voice replied. "Tell me, do you feel sad. You can't lie to me. It hurts you, the thought of them together. What's worse is you can't be intimate with him to challenge this woman."

"Yes." Jun admitted.

"And you have your own desires." The voice added. "With you in your condition you need him. Yet he's not here." And then Jun felt a hand on her arm. She looked, but no one was there. She felt the hand slide down her arm. "I would never leave you like this." It said. She then felt a hand on her leg. Small circles were being rubbed in, then on her stomach.

"Ah" she moaned. The hand then gripped her right breast. It was light at first, then firmer. Jun kept moaning, increasing when her other breast was gripped. "Yes, more please" she begged. She then felt fingers move to her lower body. They rubbed her, softly and gently. She could feel herself grow wet, and the pace increased. She moaned again, but then it suddenly stopped. Her eyes opened and she was in her room being shaken.

"Jun Jun wake up." Ragdoll called. "Oh good, you had us worried."

"Yah, you were moaning and everything. Sounded like a pleasing dream." Chelsea said.

"It really wasn't" Jun said. "I saw Kan with…with someone else. Then some voice called to me, and stated touching me. I liked it, but it feels wrong."

"It will be okay." Ragdoll tried to comfort, but Jun just cried.

"No it won't." Jun replied with despair. "No it won't. Please just leave me alone." Against their own wishes then complied. The left and Jun curled up, tears returning.

"Well that blows." Chelsea blurted out. "Even telling you that Robert was seduced wouldn't cheer me up."

"What!"

"Oh I wasn't supposed to tell you that." Chelsea said sheepishly. "Well I'm gonna find Marcus and see what he's up to Bye." And she ran off. Ragdoll, instead of chasing her stormed off to Robert's room.

* * *

**Roberts Room.**

"Okay, now just focus the stone of malice." Roberts said while making spell. A darks stone was floating I the air, Roberts's hands around it and condensing it. "Then and hellfire and

"ROBERT!" the door burst open, Ragdoll stomping through. The spell exploded on Robert, covering him in ash. He turned to her, wiping away the ash.

"Hello my dear." He greeted. "I wasn't expecting you." He got close and tried to put his hands around her. She slapped them away.

"You were seduced. Who is she, I'll rip her apart." Ragdoll threatened. Robert shook his head with a sigh.

"That old story." He began. "But I feel something else is bothering you. Can we settle that first?" He asked. Ragdoll glared at him, but agreed.

"I'm upset for Jun." She said, losing her anger somewhat. "You know her problem, now she's having dreams. They were about Kan and another woman."

"And this upsets you?" he asked.

"Of course. She's my friend." Ragdoll said. She then pulled Robert into a hug and buried her head in his chest. "All she wants is to be with Kan, but she can't. I can't imagine if I was in her shoes, unable to be with you."

"That would be unpleasant, but is it really a problem?" Robert asked. "She can move on, find someone else. It happens all the time."

"Is that how you feel?" Ragdoll asked. "If you and I couldn't be together you'd just move on. Good to know I'm so forgettable."

"That is not my meaning." Robert explained but Ragdoll separated from him.

"Robert I have to be with Jun right now. You wouldn't understand." And she left. Robert stood there, as confused as before. This time he felt something in his chest. He reached to it, pain throbbing.

"How odd. I know how humans work, I know each emotion but I cannot understand this." He thought. "She is upset; she is hurt by my words. I am hurt that she's hurt. This cannot continue, this pain is growing. I must fix this."

***

**A few weeks later, within the Time Guardian Sanctuary**

A giant temple stood within the endless fields of heaven. It was domed, with several towers. Around it many walked about, with Angels flying in and out. The inside was very vast, yet held little. Only large archives, several tables and chairs with people fast at work. Enormous rolls of paper littered the ground, but none seem to mind. Everyone went about their business in utmost silence. In the center was a larger desk. Sitting in it was someone ancient looking. His white robes were exaggerated in size, crossing lines followed the lines. He had a great white beard, long white hair combed back. His skin was grey, have aged and wrinkling. The eyes were glowing sapphires. He was examining several books and files, and then organizing them.

"Sector 12, 1100CE, check. Sector 789, 35 billion BCE, check." He said. "Everything's in order."

"Then explain why you defy your own laws." Someone called. The elder man looked up. "That seems rather petty Ancient."

"Robert Wrathion." He replied. "You show little respect."

"With so many names it's hard to know what to call you." Robert replied back. "Ancient of Days fits best. SO do you know why I'm here?"

"No, nor do I know how you can walk through heaven." Ancient said. "How dare you profane this sacred place?"

"A large portion of paperwork. I'm still technically human, did you forget in your old age?" Robert taunted. The man stood, waves of force emanating from him.

"Enough, why are you here?" he demanded.

"Explain why you force Kan from his woman." Robert demanded with equal demand. "The law stated that his desire is legal."

"Simple, he wishes to be with a filthy demon. I am saving the boy from himself." The elder defended.

"Like I said petty." Robert said. "You of all beings should not hold hatred. Time guardians are neutral; take no side of good or evil. And she is of Earth; they are far less foul than humans. Why do you do this?"

"You are what, seventeen years of age." The elder began. "I am one of the cosmic deities. Only one other is more powerful than me, and one older. If you were to see what I've seen, you cannot imagine the darkness. All demons are born of it, that is why I cannot allow this union."

"Why do you fear so much. You can see the outcome; if it was serious you would have ended it swiftly. You just torture them now."

"Why is it you care?" The elder asked. "I know you, it took moments for me to see all you've done. You have destroyed lives, murdered countless, your sins are incalculable. Compared to you what I do is little more than an annoyance. Why do my actions bother you?" Robert stood for long while, both staring into each other's eyes. The 'air' grew thick around them; all the other inhabitants were caught in the standoff. For the first time since creations the temple was still.

"Kan and Jun, they are my friends. Or rather friends of my Ann. This hurts her, and in my existence I cannot fathom why. I have used it to my advantage before, but now it affects me and I never thought it would. Her pain is my pain, I want to see her happy." Robert explained. Ancient eyes softened somewhat, but held little surprise.

"I see, well it does not matter." He replied. "I will not allow them to unite and you have no authority to tell me otherwise."

"Your right, I don't. But you forget, he never truly left us."

"Who is that?"

"The first, the father, the great creator." Robert answered with a wide and menacing smile. The elder's eyes opened wide, and then he felt it. A crushing presence, one that he could not ignore. He turned, all he saw was an intense light. "Even you have superiors." Robert said.

* * *

**Ten days later.**

"Kan, more. So wonderful" the angel said again. Jun had returned to the vision. She watched on with no less sadness than before.

"Why does this keep happening?" she asked through tears.

"Simple, you let it. I would say you want it." The voice said. "Let me help you again."

"Please." She begged. Again she felt the hands on her, invisible yet material. As time passed it got more intense. Soon her legs were spread open; she could feel him thrust into her again and again. "Yes, yes."

"You want this, remember this. Your time streamer can't give you this."

"Yes, Kan can't. Please give me more." She moaned, and then it ended. She woke up, again to the faces of Ragdoll and Chelsea.

"You okay?" Ragdoll asked. "You haven't been yourself lately, and I can't get any pranks done."

"Yah, our mojos really thrown off." Chelsea added.

"I had the dream again." Jun said. "I've had it every night for several weeks now. When I close my eyes I hear the voice, and I enjoy it."

"Really?" Chelsea asked. "Does that mean you have different feelings now?"

"What should I feel? I haven't seen Kan in weeks. It's like he vanished from earth." Jun said.

"I know, I haven't seen Robert Outside of class either." Ragdoll said. "I think I really upset him, he never talks to me anymore."

"Wow, so among us I have the stable relationship." Chelsea. "Who'd a thunk it?"

"Not helping Chelsea." Ragdoll said. "Look Christmas is coming up, why don't you start preparing for your father."

"I guess, He's gonna want to know about our deal." Jun said.

"Yay, our fathers will get to meet." Ragdoll cheered. "I want to see if my dad tries to experiment on yours."

"Not funny."

"Yes it is."

* * *

**Holiday Break**

Like everyone had been told there was a party for the holiday season. Lights were up, a giant tree was in the auditorium. Scattered about were Stars of David, Wreaths, and various other decorations. All chairs and Tables were moved, only lined the edges and covered with food. Another interesting sight, everyone's parents were around. We begin with our favorite trio.

"Hey guys Merry Christmas." Alex greeted with exuberant joy. His smile was wide, toothy and bright. "It this great or what?" Cooper looked happy, even Luna had small smile.

"Merry Christmas." Cooper replied, Luna nodded. Even though they smiled both had hidden sadness.

"Hey, you want to meet my mom?" Alex asked. "Good." He said without answers. Moments later she appeared next to him. She looked to the two with a smile even brighter than Alex's.

"It's nice to finally meet you two." She said. "I want to thank you for keeping Alex out of trouble. "

"Mom." Alex complained, causing her to laugh. "I have to embarrass you sometimes. Anyway, where are your parents dears?" Both Luna and Cooper grew sad, their smiles disappearing. "Oh I see."

"No you do not." Someone said. They turned around and found Colin coming over. He went to Cooper and gave him a hug. "Merry Christmas little bro. And you must be Alex's mother. Nice to meet you." He stuck out his hand. She took it, though extremely light. "As for my comment I have a little surprise. Luna close your eyes."

"What are you doing brother?" Cooper asked.

"Just watch." Colin answered and rose his arm. A large leaf appeared, enshrouding something. "Okay open." Luna did so, and Colin willed the plant away. When it was gone a man stood. He was taller than Luna, but had the same colored skin. His face was lean, though wrinkled with worry and with bags under his eyes. He was dressed in a lab coat, black pants and a shirt. His hair was bright brown, long and braided. He had a scruffy beard and mustache as if he didn't shave for ages. Luna's eyes grew heavy and clouded with tears.

"Daddy." She said quietly, converting to her yin mode again. He did not seem phased by that, but rushed to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Luna." He cried. "I missed you so much."

"So did I daddy." She cried. They were both crying rivers, falling to their knees.

"I'm so sorry my experiment went wrong."

"I'm sorry I left."

IT was becoming unsightly. All present were just staring at them.

"Wow, I did not expect that." Colin said. Alex's mother placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You did a wonderful thing Mr. Planter." She said.

"Not really. Turns out he works with Ann Ragiddy's father. He just had no idea she went here. I figured it would be wise." He explained.

"Hey cutie." Another voice called, Cooper went rigid. He and Colin turned, Tabitha was standing there. She had her arms crossed and a wicked smile on her face. "Don't I get a holiday kiss?" she teased.

"Cooper, you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend." Colin teased as well.

"Not yet, but I'm working on it." She replied. "Don't worry, I have some standards. I won't jump you today. Just wanted to say Merry Christmas, or whatever you celebrate." And she left. Colin continued to tease Cooper about it, embarrassing him just as an older brother should. When Tabitha left she went to a far off corner, Nick Shadow and Ted were waiting.

"I don't know why you act the fool around that boy." Nick said.

"Yah yah, just bang him already." Ted suggested. "It works much faster."

"You are such idiots." Tabitha commented. "I act the fool so he thinks I really want him. If I were to be myself he would think I wanted something more business related. Until I have no use for him I will remain the foolish sex prone girl."

"Well played." Shadow complimented. "I like the style, though I don't want to be there when you break his heart. Now if you'll excuse me I need to find Anglea. She never has parents around and I think she needs the main man to comfort her." Nick and Ted laughed as Shadow went in search of Anglea. Tabitha just rolled her eyes.

**Meanwhile with Andy **

Andy was taking his parents around the school. Several students knew them; they couldn't take a step without having to sign autographs. Andy himself looked board, this happened often with his parents at social functions.

"Andy you seem unhappy." His mother, a lean woman with shapely legs said. She was a few inches taller than him, had thin arms and waist, and short black hair. She was wearing a white strapless dress.

"Cheer up, this is a holiday party." His father said. Standing at least a foot taller than Andy his father was a big man. He was pure muscle, with a wide jaw and forehead. His hair was blond and eyes grey. His cloths consisted of a simple grey dress suit. "Have some fun." But Andy did not respond.

"I know you don't like these sort of functions but at least try to smile." His mother asked. Andy looked to her silently, but she understood that he said volumes.

"ANDY" a feminine voice called. He and his parent turned and saw Cater running to them. When she arrived she was out of Breath. "Hey, what's up?" she asked. Andy was silent.

"Who's this?" his mother asked. "Andy is she your girlfriend?" Andy blushed at that, as did Carter.

"Nice pick son, you have your old man's taste." His father congratulated.

"No." Andy said quietly.

"We're not like that." Carter quickly added. Then two more people arrived, Carter sighed in relief. One was a man, about six feet tall. He was lean, though still had muscle. His hair was loose around his head and he wore glasses. His eyes had a yellow tint to them, and his jaw was narrow. The other was a woman. She was more athletic looking than Andy's mother, had flaming red hair in a bun and high cheek bones. Her eyes were barks green. "Mom, dad. This is Andy."

"Is he a friend honey?" he mother asked.

"No, just a random stranger that I know by name." Carter replied.

"No need to be sarcastic." She scolded, causing Carter to roller her eyes. As they spoke Andy's parents then noticed something.

"Edger, Lucile. Is that you?" his father asked.

"Tom, Janet. Oh my god, it's been ages." Carter's father said. The two pairs quickly got into conversation. Andy and Carter stood to the side.

"Thank you." Andy said.

"For what?" she asked, but got no answer. She then looked to the talking parents. "I guess your parent annoy you two. Superhero parents are like that. So are you having a good holiday?" Andy shrugged. "I'll guess you'll be the chatterbox this time huh." And then Andy slightly chuckled.

**Chelsea**

Chelsea had brought Pops and his wife Maria. Maria was a smaller woman, shorter than Chelsea. She had slightly graying hair in a waved design. Her limbs were slender but her face held a look of ferocity. She was beautiful, with sea green eyes and flawless skin. Her attire for the evening was a simple white dress that went to her ankles with matching gloves and purse. Pops for his part was dressed nicely as well. They were full of amazement at what they saw, they never imagined this many children had powers. Not to mention the look of the place.

"These people are loaded." Pops blurted out.

"Dear you know not to talk like that. It is rude." She scolded.

"But look at it. And Chelsea goes for free, these are standup people to offer that." He stated.

"Remember guys behave. That means you Pops." Chelsea ordered. "I want to make a good first impression on Marcus's parents. Not that I care but it would be nice. So don't go threatening anyone."

"Who me?" Pops said innocently. Both women stared daggers into him. "Okay okay, I'll behave."

"Good, now where is Marcus." She started looking around. I didn't take long to find him; he looked very uncomfortable in a suit. Upon seeing him Chelsea ran, almost knocking several other students over. One grabbed her. "Sorry."

"Watch were your going." He said.

"Fuck off." She replied.

"Who do you think you are?"

"I said fuck off, I'm in a hurry. I said I'm sorry now leave me be." She commanded.

"No way bitch." He said back. Chelsea turned her eyes on fire.

"Back off asshole or I'll fry you." She threatened.

"Hey Chels." Marcus said from behind. She turned with a sweat drop. He and his parents were standing there. Him mother was a larger woman, not obese but thick. She had brown hair combed back into a wave. He face was round with big eyes, but they held loving care. She was shorter than Marcus, but no less broad. His father was smaller, not lanky but not heavy muscle. He was built, but his eyes were dark and distant.

"Sorry" Chelsea said.

"Not at all, Marcus needs a girl that can tell people what to do. Keeps him in line." His mother said, surprising Chelsea. Marcus sighed I embarrassment. "So you're that girl that Marcus talks about all the time. He really cares for you."

"Mom, that's enough." Marcus pleaded.

"Oh hush." She said, and then turned to Pops and Maria. "Are you her parents?"

"Might as well be." Pops said. "Names Mario, but everyone calls me Pops. This is my wife Maria."

"How do you do?" Maria asked politely. Marcus's mother smiled and shook their hands, but his father stayed silent. As they conversed his spoke lightly, answering little.

"Dude, your dad is very quite." Chelsea said.

"I know." Marcus replied little higher than a whisper.

"Well at least you have me. I can talk a lot." She said. "Anyway I have smoothing for you" Marcus rose his eyebrow. Chelsea reached behind herself and pulled out a small box.

"Where were you hiding that?" Marcus Asked. Chelsea just smiled and handed it to him. Marcus opened it, and his face was in shock. Inside the box was a spray can, but it was stylized with a fortress symbol.

"This is a…a. You got me a Castel Spray can." Marcus said.

"Yep, it's made special to increase the time you can spray twice over." She explained. "This way you can carry less and spend less too."

"Wow Chels, this is awesome." He said and took her into his grasp placing a kiss on her cheek. She looked slightly disappointed, but he winked to her. "I didn't forget you either." And this time he took out a box. Before she could ask he put his fingers to her lips. She smiled and opened it. The same look of shock that he held. "I know you don't need it but I thought I would be nice."

"Marcus…" she said. Within the box was a Zippo lighter. It was silver with two designs. On one side was a phoenix covered in flame, on the other was a metal golem with its arms crossed. "I love it." She said and pulled him, placing a kiss upon his lips. Marcus closed his eyes, relishing the feeling of her lips on his. When they finally separated he had a sly smile.

"I thought we needed mistletoe for that." He joked. "But anyway, I know you like starting fires. Even with your powers it though it would be nice to have a back up. The designs symbolize us. The phoenix for you, the golem for me. He's made of metal because you can't have metal without fire."

"It's shows that we're connected." She concluded.

"Yep, one of the first smart things I've ever done." He said. Unbeknownst to them their parents and guardians were watching. Maria had to hold Pop's back from charging in while Marcus's mother covered his mouth. Even his father, hidden from all, had a small but happy smile on his face.

**Rachel and Samantha**

Unlike most these two were alone. They had no parent to visit on this day.

"Hay Rachel." Samantha called. "Isn't your mom gonna, like, come. I though she lived with you."

"She was busy." Rachel said. Samantha did not argue, she felt compelled to believe.

"That must be nice. I have no family. MY father was a bastard, and my mother…she died." Sam explained. "But I should be thinking happy thoughts."

"Why not." Rachel said.

"Well then we'll just have to remedy that." Alyson's voice called from behind. "I figured since I had to make the deportation and such I figured it was time to call home." She said with a smile. Behind them were to people. One that looked like and older Alyson, save more filled out with shorter hair. The other was a man, he was lean of build. He was a clear businessman, and both looked beyond happy. "These are my parents."

"Alyson told us about you'll." He mother said in a southern accent. "That you want to form a team or somtin."

"Yes." Her father added. "I want to thank you for helping Alyson with everything."

"Wasn't anything." Samantha said in joy. "Without Alyson we'd be lost."

"Speak for yourself." Rachel snapped. Alyson's Parents laughed at that. They spent the rest of their time talking about how they've be searching for her and the joy that seeing her again brings.

"Well anyway I figured you should joy us." Alyson said. "I noticed that you were alone. Since you are pretty much part of my family I feel we could spent today together."

"Yay." Samantha cheered and drew them into a hug., Parents and Rachel included.

"Let me go dam it." Rachel ordered, but inside she was truly happy. She was with a 'family', not lying about one.

**Anglea**

Anglea stood by a window. She was looking out it, at the snowing sky. Even some of hot areas we covered in wintery wonder. In her mind she was remembering her life from before.

"I miss my little brother." She said. "And you to mom."

"Anything I can help with." Shadows voice came from near. He was standing next to her, silently watching. "Merry Charismas Angel." He said presenting her with a present.

"Shadow, I didn't get you anything." She said. But he waved her off. She accepted the present, a small flat rectangular box. She opened it and gasped. Inside were two earrings, diamond with golden angel pendants surrounding the stones. "Wow, this is…nice."

"You don't like it?" She asked confused.

"No no, they're wonderful." She said. "IT's just; they won't make me feel better. I don't expect you to understand yet, but I miss my family." She explained. Shadow stood for a moment, thinking over her words. He wrapped his arms around her then, surprising her.

"I don't really get it, but you have me. And your friends. I know we're not family but I should mote than count for that." She gloated, and Anglea smiled.

"Still conceited, no you're convinced. But you have a point." Anglea admitted, and wrapped her arms around him.

"I know it." Ragdolls voice rang out. "You are so dating. HAHAHAHA"

"Ragdoll be nice." A gentleman said to her. He was slightly shorter than her, on the round side. His hair was short, not going past his ears, and golden brown. On his face was a goatee, mid level thickness. He wore a lab coat, with a simple red shirt and green pants. He looked at them, his eyes analyzing everything about them. "What wonderful subjects."

"Dad, stop that." Ragdoll said. "You know you're not supposed o examine people. They may not like it."

"Alright. You take away all the fun." He complained "Anyway are you Anglea. Ragdoll tells me much about you."

"Really. What she say."

"That you are one of the kindest people she's ever met. And you can shoot golden light at people." He said. "Where did you get such power?"

"Dad, stop it." Ragdoll ordered, and he complied.

"Such disrespect for elders." Another voice chastised. "This world has lost so much." When they looked they saw a man. He looked to be in his early thirties, long black hair and a thin winding mustache that resembled whiskers. His eyes were a glorious yellow, slitted, and commanding. He was dressed in a White and blue kimono (yes there are male kimonos, for those that don't know). The top had claw symbols that traveled down.

"Father, I ask you not to be harsh. They are not us." Jun said coming up from behind. She wore a face of sadness even in these times of glee. Her hair was tied back; she wore a black strapless ball gown with rhinestones around the edge of the top.

"Even humans were respectful back in older times. Still I guess I should be kind. I haven't been to the human world in ages." He said. "Jun has told me you are her friends."

"Yep, I'm Ragdoll and that's Anglea." Ragdoll greeted.

"She also tells me you have spectacular powers. Would I be able to see them?" He asked kindly. Jun looked surprised at his words, and he noticed. "Surly you didn't forget how kind I was when you were younger. Have I been so harsh since then?"

"No father. I am just distracted right now." She said. He nodded in understanding.

"Well then, your abilities." He turned back to the girls. Ragdoll nodded and stepped forward, then tripped. Jun's father shot forward to catch her, but managed only to get her head. IT detached as the rest fell, he looked horrified.

"Oh no." he said.

"Thanks for the catch." Ragdoll said. He looked to his hands; she was looking back at him. "I would really suck if I feel in my face."

"Fascinating. You're body can come apart and still you can function." He commented. "How is this?"

"My dad, he's a scientist." She said.

"So science mad you. Humans have come very far. Also I noticed that your body has many different colors. Each looks like it belongs to a different person. Why is that?"

"Um…well. Ask dad." She replied.

"Uncomfortable, I'm sorry." He said and placed her head back on her body. As he did he noticed her father watching him. Ragdolls father had a scope like device over his eye. And was taking notes. "What are you doing?"

"Just taking notes. You are fascinating. Maybe I can use this in my research." He said. "Of course I would like to share whatever I know as well."

"I have been wondering what human science can do presently."

"Wow, our dad's are getting along." Ragdoll said. "This is awesome."

"I'm happy, but I wanted Father to meet Kan today." Jun commented. "I'm sure you wished to introduce Robert as well. Neither of them are here."

"I think they'll show. After all Robert likes to make an entrance." Ragdoll optimistically said. "And maybe Rin will show up."

"She does like parties."

* * *

**Nearing Midnight.**

Everyone had gathered outside to enjoy the scenery. The night was lightly snowing, yet it was warm. No one questioned. Several parents were leaving, and Jun grew sadder.

"Looks like you were wrong Ragdoll." She said. "Neither showed." But in fact she was the one mistaken. Suddenly the wind picked up, and everyone felt something. They could fell darkness, light, and happiness.

"HO HO HO HO MERRY CHRISTMAS!" A booming voice called. Everyone looked up, they saw it. A giant man in an equally giant slay were flying through the sky, pulled on by reindeer.

"No fucking way." Chelsea said.

But that was not all. Two figures seemed to fall from the slay, and vanished into a mist. Just them in the center of the yard a vortex opened, and those two stepped out. Everyone looked to them, Robert and Kan stood there.

"My friend, do not makeyourself that hard to find again." Robert commanded. Kan was silent, he saw Jun the moment they appeared. Jun herself was looking back at him. "Go on, go to her." Robert encouraged. Kan listened and started walking.

"Jun, go ahead. One more time, just one more." Ragdoll encouraged. Jun silently obeyed. They approached each other, moving at agonizingly slow paces. When they finally meet the looked into each other's eyes, none could deny the love between them.

"I'm sorry for everything." Kan said. "I've been so mixed up lately, I believe is the term."

"Kan, I love you. I truly do." She said with a blush. "And I want to be with you."

"Jun, I know what I want and what can happen." He said. "And I'll forsake my very existence for it."

"Does that mean 'I love you to'?" she asked jokingly. Then something caught her nose. She looked up, they were under mistletoe.

"I believe holiday custom says we kiss." He said and pulled her close. Jun put her hands around his neck. They looked into each other eyes one last time, and then kissed. This time, no pain, no loss. Just passion and neither was able to let go. The voice within Jun's mind was silent, she could feel it. Not only that, Kan's lips were warm and loving. She could feel all his feelings for her, and she started to cry. Even as they kissed she felt tears of joy. When they finally separated he looked to her.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked but before she answered. "Just kidding, I know those are tears of joy." And he kissed her again. But this time they were interrupted.

"Uh hum." Jun's father coughed to get their attention. Both were embarrassed by this, but sis not let go. Kan looked at the man, showing respect and determination. HE would not let Jun go, no matter what. Her father noticed this. "You are the one that my daughter cares for."

"Yes, and I love her more than all things in existence. Believe me I know the number." He said. Jun's father smiled, truly and happy.

"Take care of her then, my son." He said. "And believe me when I say I'm happy you meet each other. Jun you fulfilled your end of the bargain. Kan, am I right, you are welcome to my home anytime." And with that he bowed. Jun did not bow back; instead she rushed forward and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you father." She said again tearing. "Thank you."

Meanwhile Robert approached Ragdoll.

"Hello my darling" he said

"Hello Robert." She said back. "I missed you."

"And I you." Then he pulled her close. "And I understand. I took me time but now I know how they feel."

"Really?"

"Yes. It hurt me that you were upset, being away from you for three days was torture, but these weeks were. I think hell was better than that. Now shut up and give me your lips."

"What.." but she could not continue. He captured her lips, forcibly like she was water and he had none for weeks. The fire from before came back tenfold, but now it was so much gentler. She could feel something from him, something she could not place. When they separated he was panting.

"By the dark master that was good. It has been far too long. Please never let me go without you again." He almost begged. But Ragdoll could not make coherent sentences. "You really need to get over that dazed side effect. I also have a present for you."

"Where." She said, immediately normal at the word. Robert Laughed and took something out of his pocket. It was sealed in a ring sized box. "Robert?"

"I'm not asking you to marry me." He clarified. She opened it, inside was a silver ring edged in Celtic runes. She recognized that they were sacred signs.

"Robert, this must hurt you. Why did you get me something like this?" she asked.

"To show what I'll go through for you." He answered. "It's a promise ring, to let you know that I'm yours only. Or so I believe the custom means."

"This is about what I said last time." She concluded.

"Partially." Robert Admitted. "You have to understand, while I've never had a real relationship there have been many women in my past. All to gain something or the simple pleasure of sex. You will hear things, but know that was my past. I only see you now."

"Robert." She said near tears. "You will so love your present."

"And what would that be?" he inquired.

"There silk." She answered.

"So sinful, I like it." Robert replied.

"Don't get any ideas, we won't go that far." She warned, causing Robert to pout. "Also you had dome thing to do with Kan and Jun right."

"A lot of paperwork, weeks' worth." He said.

"And apparently meet Santa Clause." She added.

"Yah, about that. Never anger him." Robert said with slight fear. "That man has the strength of a god."

"You fought Santa, and got you but kicked? HAHAHAHA" she laughed. "Well after that meeting daddy won't be so bad." But Robert went rigid.

"Daddy. I have to meet your father?" Robert asked.

"Yah, why?" but no answer.

**Meanwhile**

Rin was looking down over everyone from a high balcony. She wore a crimson red backless halter dress that goes down to her ankles, red stilettos and a red leather choker with a ruby in the center. She was looked annoyed.

"Such foolishness."

"What's that?" some asked. Rin did not need to turn to know. Dosko came to the railing as well. HE was dressed in a pure white tux with a black undershirt.

"Robert again. Apparently he went to heaven to fix Jun's problem. Not only that he found and hitched a ride with Santa Clause, who apparently does exist."

"Yep, that one does many extraordinary things." Dosko replied. "When he becomes a professional villain this world will tremble."

"Please stop talking about him."

"And what are you so upset about?"

"You're not usually this talkative." Rin said changing the subject.

"With you I am." He said. "Rin, can't we be civil. I know we can't be what we were, but come one."

"You are a fool to think that." She stated. She turned to him, their eyes meet. "I know what you are trying to do."

"Then you also know that mistletoe is above us and we are obligated to kiss." He said with a smirk. She glared, abut to comment that is was human stupidity, but Dosko did not give her the chance. He struck, grabbing her face and forcibly taking her lips. He did not let go, even when she tried to fight him. After a minute, however, she wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss. She forced her tongue into his mouth, even raised her leg to his waist. He picked her up, he head now facing down, her chest just under his chin. But all too soon it was over; he let her go leaving both gasping for air."

"That was, beyond compare." She said, and her eyes looked like a predator. "Come to me my animal man." She said coming closer to him.

"Now Rin, let's think first." He said. "Maybe that was too intense." He thought. Rin started to arch over, ready to pouch. "Listen Rin calm down Arf." He barked, bringing her back to reality.

"What happened?" he asked. "Oh right. Looks like I still feel for you."

"True love never goes away." Dosko said. "I said it once, I'll say it again. I love you and I want to be with you." Rin looked to him, a smile instead of sadness.

"I guess I owe it to Jun."

"How does that make sense?"

"Shut up." Rin replied sharply. Dosko only laughed at her.

**The Trio**

Alex, Cooper and Luna were in the center of the yard. They were quite, just looking to the sky and thinking about their time at the Maclane School.

"Can you believe we've been here for over three months?" Alec asked.

"Yah, not only that I have friends. People I'm not afraid of." Cooper added

"It has been a truly enjoyable time." Luna said. "Um, Cooper. What's that by your head?"

"What? Oh no." he said. To the left of his head was mistletoe. And behind that plant was Tabitha. Without giving her a chance he ran. She laughed and chased after him. Alex and Luna just stared, watching after them.

"You know, there's mistletoe above us." Luna said. "She didn't need that."

"Really, above us." Alex wondered. They both looked up, and indeed one was there. They then looked to each other. "You get the feeling this happened a lot tonight,"

"I do." She agreed. "Alex, I got you something." She said and presented him with something. Alex took into his hands. It was an orb, glass and empty. Then he lifted it to the sky, an image of a comical ghost appeared."

"Wow Luna." He said. "How did you make this?"

"I just got a glass ball, and then reworked the material. Now the light hits it and makes different manages appear. I figured it was funny and you can make me laugh at times." She explained.

"Well it's incredible. Now for my gift to you." Alex told her. He waved his hand in the air, a spectral bird passed by with a package. It dropped it into his hands, and he gave it to her. She opened it, a book with a knife on the cover was inside. "Its called the 'Tale of Kisara'. It was a group of warrior women from around the world. In it are several stories about their adventures and a list of weapons for different purposes."

"Alex, I've been looking for this book." She said "How did you find it."

"I did an internet search." He said flatly. "But now more important matters."

"What would that be?" she asked.

"Luna, we both have an attractions to the other." He tried to say intelligently. "Okay enough of that. I like you, a lot. I know you like me, and I don't care about the multiple personalities. I like you because you are you. What I'm trying to say is…will you go out with me?"

"Alex" Luna said, moved by his words. While she was not near tears her eyes glowed with emotion. "Yes, I will go out with you." Was her answer. Then, under the mistletoe their lips met and help subtle passion unlike most of the world.

"LUNA" her father cried from the background, having to be restrained by Alex's mother and Colin.

And that is how the holidays went."

Somewhere else.

"Dam it." A dark voice said. "I did not expect that to happen. She felt stronger than I thought. And now her father approves. Traitors all."

"Sir, what will we do."

"I think a more direct approach is required. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

**To be continued.**

* * *

Hello everyone, and happy holidays. A few parts are not what I wanted, but time constraints limit everyone. I wanted to spread them over more chapters but oh well. Things should start becoming clear soon. I hope you enjoy, and that I'm keeping people in character. If you have questions just ask and I'll do my best to answer. Just a reminder, this will be seen as chapter 22 again, so if you already reviewed you'll have to used unsigned reviewes. Anyway review and enjoy your holidays.

The King is now leaving.


	23. Chapter 23

Ch 23 Unexpected Challenges

With the developments of the holiday break a few things have changed within the Mclean School. Most notable was the once distant Kan now running. To most this would just mean he's late, but for someone who controls time to worry of that is unlikely.

"Pardon me." He yelled as he passed one student. "Excuse me" he said to another.

Now why would Kan be running, and why not stop time to get to where he was going? Well, that would be what followed.

"I'll get you Kan." Jun called, she was chasing him with a smile upon her face and eyes of a predator. The speed in which she was running didn't give Kan the chance to stop time. "And I will ravage you."

Any spectator watching would have been shocked by her declaration, but the five watching now just shook their heads. Alex, Luna, Cooper, Ragdoll and Chelsea were monitoring the chase. Alex and Luna stood hand in hand, silently happy at their new relationship. Cooper however looked dismayed.

"She's even worse than Tabitha." He said. "At least she didn't chase me."

"She chased you at Christmas." Chelsea replied. "I don't know why you just don't let her catch you. She would be one of the best lays ever, able to change to any form you like."

"Not everyone one thinks about sex Chelsea." Luna defended. "Cooper's like Alex, he wants a relationship."

"Bullshit." Was Chelsea's response. "It's sex that starts a relationship. Just look at Ragdoll and Jun. Jun's trying to take Kan now and Ragdoll thought Robert was sexy before she got to know him."

"Can you blame her?" A masculine voice said to Chelsea's statement. Robert was approaching them. When he reached them he wrapped his arms around Ragdoll from behind and kissed her neck, placing his head on her shoulder after. "It is me."

"Conceited are we." Ragdoll said with a smile and gripped his arms.

"Well I should be. Having some who looks as good as you in silk underwear, I must be magnificent." He gloated, bringing and embarrassed blush to her face.

"Robert!" she complained, but he only laughed. "You will pay for that."

"It would be worth it." Robert replied, and then he noticed Chelsea had gone quite. "It looks like I'm not the only one to be stimulated by you my dear." Ragdoll's face turned to confusion. She looked; Chelsea's eyes were glazed over, a wide smile and sliver a drool down to her chin. Shrugging she turned back to Kan, who was now running in circles around the hall. "Still in mating season?" Robert asked.

"Yep, but it's near the end." Ragdoll explained. "That's why she's so hormonal. She will not stop till she has Kan in bed. It'll happen eavery year until she they, you know."

"Mate, as I believe her culture says." Robert said. "Well this will be amusing."

"Should we stop them?" Cooper asked. "I mean Kan doesn't seem to want this?"

"Why should we do that?" Robert asked, but Cooper grew silent. Robert looked to him, awaiting an answer but none came. Cooper looked uncomfortable now, shy even.

"Don't mind him; he's hard to gain trust." Alex explain. "And the fact that you tried to kill us before doesn't help." But Robert just smiled.

"That's one of the few things I teach, be careful who you trust." Robert said. "Or is it make sure you dismember so even if they live they can't attack again." Robert continued looking up in thought. Then he looked stricken, as if hit by lightening. "Damn."

Just as he said the words Kans form disappeared. Not just his form, his sent and presence completely vanished. It was as if he didn't exist.

"Kan, KAN." Jun called in panic. "Where are you?"

"What the hell happened?" Chelsea asked looking about. "He didn't have a chance to stop time."

"Robert, you said damn just before he vanished." Luna added. "Why?"

"Because I know why Kan vanished, and I'm not at liberty to discuss." Robert told, let go of Ragdoll and headed to his room. Ragdoll followed him, eager for answers.

"Robert, something's wrong." She said. "I can see it in your eyes. Tell me." But he did not stop. She then grasped his arm, holding him. "Tell me."

"I can feel something." He said. "Something is coming, and I don't think I can stop it." He explained. "And that's not a feeling I like. Kan will be fine, that much I know. Come, I'll try to explain more on the way."

As the two headed for Roberts room the others were left to ponder his words. Jun looked unhappy, but at the same time relieved. Before they could question her she answered.

"Robert said Kan is alright. Now I have to find something to do." She said.

"Why not 'fulfill' you're desires. Just because Kan's not here doesn't mean you have to go without." Chelsea suggested,

"You are sick and disgusting." Jun replied. "But I like it." And Jun was off.

"Fuck, her hormones are out of whack."Chelsea concluded. "But now I have nothing to do, oh wait. I'll go set the forest on fire." And then she ran off. That left Alex, Luna and Cooper. They stood for a moment, and then Alex got an idea.

"Hey, since we have some time let's investigate that blue liquid." He suggested. "That was the plan."

"I agree with that. I think it has something to do with the odd number of empowering students." Luna said. And so they went to prepare.

* * *

**They Time Guardian Sanctuary**

Kan's eyes opened, the familiar aether sent filled his nostrils. He gazed upon the endless books, scrolls, and parchments within the room, memories of his time filing and stumbling around flooding in.

"KAN GOJITSU!" A booming voice called. Kan had to cover his ears such was the force. HE looked up, the Ancient of Days surrounded by several other elders looking down. "YOU HAVE BEEN SUMMONED FOR

"QUITE." Kan yelled. "I've been on earth for several months, I have to get used to the sounds up here again."

"My apologies." The ancient said, lowering his voice to an earthly level. "Though that Robert child had little trouble. In any case your summons."

"Yes, why have you called me back?" Kan asked.

"Your assignment was to infiltrate the Mclane school and find out the cause of times erosion, destruction, or detemperalsation. As of now you have found nothing."

"Yes, but that is not my fault." Kan explained. "None have any idea where to start. We are all blinded and the only cosmic deity that cares is you."

"You have not started." Ancient stated. "Once you acquainted yourself with the cat demon you have been distracted. You spend more time with her than searching."

"There is reason." Kan defended. "Her family is very influential in the demon world. I figured the source was magical and they might have a clue. Admittedly I have grown fond of her, but that is not changing my mission."

"Yet it has changed. You entered this contest, one of which you did not require entry." Ancient said. "This relationship is taking up to much time. No you have the right to pursue it, but your responsibilities take precedence."

"I could not agree more." Kan said. "Now to make an excuse." He thought. "But I have come across something."

"Is that so? Well explain." The Ancient demanded.

"While I was within Robert Wrathion realm I met Twitchers." Kan began. "They are not supposed to be in that realm, they belong in the negative space. Even when they get out it's through an anomaly of some kind. None were within Roberts Realm. This leads me to speculate that he is working with magic's beyond even his understanding. Another note, you all know what he will do in the future. We don't have the luxury of just killing him. I plan to investigate this further and ensure that the problem is solved."

The elders looked at him then to each other. All were silent; Kan was praying his lie would work.

"That was paper thin, by the maker I pray they believe it." He thought. The Ancient then turned to him, a look of understanding upon him.

"We will look into your words." He agreed. "But you will need to remain here until we finish." Kan cursed under his breath but complied. The elders called for the records of the trip, telling Kan to seat himself as the examined them.

* * *

**Nightfall at the School**

Luna was inside one of the science labs. She had the blue liquid under a microscope. As she examined it she took notes, erasing and rewriting when she learned something new. She looked out the nearby window, the sun was setting.

"That looks wonderful." She said. Then a knock came to the door. IT opened and Alex walked in. He came to Luna and kissed her cheek, bringing a blush to her face.

"I love how cute you look when you blush." he teased. "I'll miss it when you get used to me."

"That outcome is unlikely, and you blush far more than me." She said. "And before you ask I have made some progress. I isolated the compound and copied the scent into this locater." She explained and pulled out a device. It was a box; the screen had an arrow that was spinning. "When it picks up a scent it will beep and point to the direction. It shifts depending on strength."

"Wow, that's smart. Where'd you learn to do that?" Alex asked, again bringing a blush to Luna's face with his compliment.

"I like to read." She stated. "So when's Copper getting here? We should go soon."

"He's just getting a few things. I kinda gave him the key to your room." Alex said nervously. "Since you lock it when you leave. Heh heh heh."

"Alex, why would you just give out my key?" She asked, her temper rising. Alex backed up slightly. "With the number of shapshifters in this school who do you know it's really Cooper?"

"Well you see…"Alex tried to explain but his mind came up blank. Luna then struck, impacting his head faster than he could see. "Just because we're dating doesn't mean you won't get hit."

"Well that's why I like you." Alex replied with a smile while rubbing his head. Yet again Luna blushed but this time she approached and kissed his cheek. Now Alex blushed. "Well…I, that is…um" he stuttered. At this time the door opened yet again. Cooper walked in with a heavy bag.

"Why did you pick the farthest lab from our rooms?" He complained. "And why do I always carry the heavy things?"

"Because you need to put on some muscle. You're kinda scrawny." Alex said back jokingly.

"There is a reason for that." Cooper responded.

"Still you will need to be fit when you graduate. You don't have to be bulky but you should be able to pack a good amount of force into your punches." Luna broke it down for explanation sake. Cooper shrugged then opened the bag. He began taking out articles of cloths and other items.

"I had to go through your cloths; I would help if someone told me where you put your costume." Cooper said glaring at Alex who shrugged with a look that said 'I didn't even know'. Luna rolled her eyes and picked up her items. Each began to dress for their mission.

Luna was fastest. Her attire consisted of a black and white ninja shirt, cut off at the belly button and short sleeved. On the back was the yin yang symbol. To complement her shirt she wore black and white shorts, attached to the side was a small bag. Like the shirt the yin yang symbol was also present, this time on the right thy. For shoes she wore black and white ballet flats, a small metal outline resembling a blade was sewn in. She tied her katana around her back.

Alex was next. He wore simple black cloths, slightly tight but comfortable. He pulled black leather gloves tight to his hands, his sleeves were long. He had a belt, the buckle was a skull. For his footwear he choose black combat boots. On his arms he also strapped on golden bracers. To complete the look he dawned a hooded cape, giving the appearance of the reaper.

Cooper was last. His attire was less flashy and more practical. Instead of black it was dark green, formfitting and sleek. It was full body, leaving no shown flesh. He had gloves and boots, with vane like vines linking to his torso. Below that was leather like material, offering some protection. His mask concealed his entire face, but the area around the mouth and nose was noticeably thinner to allow air flow and breathing. Around his waist were several packs, each full of seeds or plant matter.

When they were done they looked to each other. Alex could not take his eyes away from Luna, which like most attention caused her to blush.

"Wow." He said. "I didn't know you had sexy heroin in you." He stated.

"Well it's just something I worked on. You appear as the grim reaper." She said. "Is that a reference to your power?"

"Yep, though I wanted to town down the black. I don't want to scare people." Alex explained. "And the bracers are obvious. Though Coopers looks professional."

"Not really." Cooper replied. "I was just trying to make the superhero uniform. This seemed to look the best. It still needs work though."

"Well it looks awesome." Alex complimented. "But now we have to move." And they left through the window, with Cooper asking why they couldn't leave through the front door. "It wouldn't be as cool." Alex answered. What they didn't notice was someone watching them. He was invisible, only becoming viewable when the three were gone.

**In the city**

The trio arrived when night was darkest, save for the white in Luna's clothing they were virtually invisible. Luna took out the device, waiting for the beeps. Almost immediately it sounded, the arrow directing them north. Using the backstreets they moved, avoiding anyone that may stop them. The absence of crime in the city also helped them. Silently they ran, following the arrow like trained warriors.

The device lead them to the center of the city, one large building. It was shaped like most, but with towers upon different levels. It receded inward, one level then another smaller one until the center was reached. The towers were of Japanese design, golden dragons embroidered on the sides. The trio went around back to find an entrance. Once there they found said entrance, an entrance guarded by two armed men. Cooper reached into one of his packs and threw the contense. They fell before the guards and cracked open, almost immediately the guards fell over.

"Somnus seeds" he explained. "They are very fragile and crack upon the slightest impact, releasing a sleep inducing fume."

"Wow, are those packs full of seed?" Alex asked.

"It is logical, considering his power. Well planed Cooper." Luna complemented, and then they moved. The doors were open, held no alarms and were almost devoid of personnel. There were not even any security cameras. The only disadvantage was that the scanner was going heighwire; it could not pinpoint the source of the scent. "It appears that we're on our own. The scent is everywhere, so we have to search the building."

"This is so cool, were like secret agents." Alex said in joy, almost bursting.

"I have to admit this is fun." Cooper agreed.

"It is simply a search for items in hostile territory. Nothing to get excited over." Luna stated board. Alex and Cooper looked to her, surprised and interested in her meaning.

"How often do you do this kind of thing?" Alex asked.

"My missions were weekly, though it has been a while since I've infiltrated." She explained.

"You are the most awesome girl ever." Alex commented. Luna blushed in surprise, his words affecting her deeply.

"Really?" she asked. Alex nodded, and she smiled. Approaching him closely she went to kiss, Alex blushed under the contact. But just as they were about to meet Luna grabbed his head and pulled him and put her hand over his mouth. A moment later a guard came down the hall, making a left and missing them completely. Sticking her head out she was able to spot several cameras and guards in the hall. Pulling back she started to plan. "Okay, there are several guards in the hall. Along with them are cameras and probably various other surprises. It would be easy to knock out the guards but the cameras will catch us."

"I have a remedy for that." Alex said. "Something I learned in my darks arts class." Alex then stood and put his hands together. Closing his eyes he began his incantation. "Power from before the fall, calling forth the darkest might. Removed now from them all, the gift of sacred sight." And from his hands came darkness. It shot forth, enshrouding everything and removing them from sight. Without missing a beat Luna shot forward.

"AHH"

" MY LEG"

"IT HURTS"

The guards called. The sound of cutting metal and electrical discharge found them. It was not till they fell silent that Alex released the shadow. Luna stood, her katana returning to its sheath. Every guard and camera was on the ground, unconscious and broken.

"Sensei's fifteenth rule, see in the dark." Luna said. Alex was awestruck.

As they moved on they were watched. One camera was hidden within the wall, so well that Luna did not notice it. Behind that camera was one man.

"I figured they'd arrive eventually." He said. "Nickolas, Edward, Tabitha. We have guests, go entertain them." he ordered with an unseen smile. The three appeared behind him, each bowed and darted off. "I should show them something special back all guards, let loose the machine patrol"

**Back with the trio**

As they three walked through the halls they never found a single guard. The lights were off, windows locked, not even a janitor in sight.

"This feels wrong." Cooper said. "No place should be this quiet. Something's coming."

"I feel it too, like a trap." Luna added. "Sensei rule number three, always expect a trap."

"Maybe this place just didn't do well in the recession." Alex optimistically said. But as if to mock him the sound of heavy feet came marching in. From all entrances Robots came, several feet taller than the average man and twice as broad. The limbs were thin but the body hands and feet were heavy and armored. The head was spherical, with one optical eye that shined. For fingers and toes they had fived clawed appendages.

"By order of the Black Samurai you shall be eliminated." One said in a mechanical voice. They closed their fists, large blades shot forward like spikes. One struck down toward Luna, she leaped and landed on the areas it embedded in the ground. With one motion she cut the head free, disabling the machine. She then dashed forward again, spinning as she did. Several of the robots fell, cut to pieces.

Alex immediately summoned the spirit of a bear. The robots tore at it but they could not grasp nor damaged the specter. The bear retaliated by clawing them, easily tearing the metal armor. HE commanded the bear to charge, and it did. While the spirit was barged through the robots Alex was defenseless. He dodged left, then right then rolled away but it was all he could do not to be struck. HE did not have the mental power to summon more spirits in this situation.

Cooper was better off. The moment one came for him he crossed his arms, nearby plants extended and took hold of it. When Cooper spread his arms the plant ripped it apart. He called all nearby plants to him; they ripped themselves free from their vases. The robot soldiers saw and reacted, stabbing and cutting the plants. Cooper willed them to regrow, giving them endless life though some died because of the lack of nourishment. When he saw that his forces were dwindling and that Alex was in trouble he used his last option. Raising his arms, the vines started to shiver and pulse. He forced them outward and the burst open.

"Luna sheath you sword." He said. Then he called his last plants to pull them in and cover the trio. One the outside the robots advanced, but then suddenly stopped. They began to shake, eventually falling apart. Bit by bit they fell, each wire and gear detaching. What's more, they began disintegrating as if being eaten. Not even dust remained, such was the effect. When all noise stopped the three came out. "tró̱go̱n métallo seeds." Cooper explained

"Metal eater seeds?" Luna asked. Cooper nodded as the vines reattached and repaired themselves.

"I figured we might need a way out of a trap." He said. "When stored safely they are harmless but once touched by air the seeds react and begin dissolving any metal around them. Obviously they need to be monitored."

"Cooper how many plants are there." Alex asked, true wonder upon him. Cooper shrugged, but grew alert.

"This is bad." Luna said. "You can hear more robots. We need to separate, give them a smaller target. Each of us should go in a different direction, now go." She said and took off. Alex and Cooper followed her lead and separated into different halls. By the time the Robot patrol arrived they were gone.

**Alex**

Alex ran to the north of the building, not stopping to wait for the patrols. Eventually he came to a crossway, two paths and a door in front. He was about to chose a path when lights came from the halls. With no other recourse he entered the doors and slammed them shut.

"Okay, just wait till they pass and continue my search." Alex concluded.

"Oh I think not." A voice said from above. Alex looked up; above him on a platform was Nick. He was wearing it was then that Alex got a good look at the room. It was square, metal tiles decorated the walls. Save for the platform above and a glass viewing window the room was bare. Nick dropped down, landing on his knee. "It's been a while Alex."

"Nick." Alex said. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here." Nick stated. "And you are destroying company property."

"Look Nick, we got off on the wrong foot. Let's start over." Alex offered but Nick just laughed.

"Do you really think this like high school?" Nick mocked. "We're superheroes and villains; you can't just talk out a disagreement. I want to kill you, cause chaos and havoc. You need to stop me."

"It doesn't have to be like that." Alex pleaded.

"Idiot, if you can't talk me out of it you have to fight me."Nick replied. "Now get ready." And Nick attacked. He threw a punch, Alex blocked but Nick came with an uppercut that caught him. Alex was in the air when Nick grabbed his ankle and pulled, slamming Alex into the ground. Nick then got on top and began to pummel Alex. Alex put his arms up, his bracers lessening the impact but not deterring Nick. Nicks eyes grew more and more crazed. Alex finally kicked his leg up, his boot hitting Nicks back and forcing him off. Nick rolled away, coming to a stand. HE turned around as Alex stood, they stared each other down. Nick was not enormous by any means but he still shadowed Alex. Alex reached back, gripping something behind his back. In one swift motion he struck, a flash of steal and red slash inside Nick's chest came.

"Sorry, It's not as clean as Luna's." he said, but got a completely different reaction than he expected.

"HA HA HA HA!" Nick laughed. "Is that it? Is that really it? I figured you would have trained harder. I was looking for a good fight. Well boom boom." And he ripped off his fingernails, tossing them. They exploded around Alex, blowing him away. Alex shot up and slashed again, this time faster. Nick could not dodge; instead he was slashed multiple times. Alex finished off with a spinning slash, going down and stabbing up. The blade pieced into Nick's chest. Alex watched, shock in his eyes. He fell back, horrified at his actions.

"How…how could I?"

"You didn't." Nick answered. Alex woke from his shock, only to be shocked again. Nick took the blade out, tossing it to the ground. Before Alex's eyes the gashes healed, leaving no mark at all. "Wondering how I'm alive? Simple. Within my body is the jewel of life, in exchange for my blood it grants me immortality. I am ever living, a god. And one day I shall be the good emperor of the world."

"Really?" Alex asked rising to his feet. "Well that's a nice goal, personally I just want to be with Luna and make her happy. Something tells me that I can't do that if you're the god emperor."

"And you're going to stop me." Nick taunted. "You may not know it but my villain name is very well known."

"I really don't care about that stuff." Alex replied.

"Big Boom." Was all Nick said, Bringing Alex again to shock. "Yep, the one who destroyed an entire city in blind rage. Anything bigger is sealed and hidden so I'm the most notorious villain around."

"Doubtful." Alex said. "I'll admit I'm surprised, but I've faced worse than you."

"And who could that be? There is no one worse than me." Nick Gloated.

"Robert" Alex answered. Nick eyes shot open, his temper began to flare. "He has his own dimension, his own kingdom. HE can achieve cosmic level power, has always beaten you. There's even word that he destroyed a country a few weeks ago." But he stopped, Nick shot forward with a punch. The force sent Alex into the wall but Nick did not relent. He Grabbed Alex's head and held him to the wall, punching him hard repeatedly.

"How dare you, I will be a god emperor. That pathetic demon is only a king with luck." Nick yelled. "I am eternal, nothing can kill me. I get stronger day by day, I never lose." He screamed, getting more and more crazed. "I am the greatest, I am the best, and I will rule all."

"You'll rule nothing!" Alex yelled and grabbed Nick's head, head butting him. Then he used his bracer to back hand Nick followed by a punch and another backhand. Nick fell to the ground and was about to get up but Alex acted fast. Clasping his hands he concentrated, and possessed Nick's soul. Nick did not move, but simply fell limp. Alex himself fell back exhausted. "Luna's rule number 12; in the right situation your enemy's anger is a weakness. Good thing I was able to exploit it, he'd kill me otherwise."

"What happened?" Nicks voice called. Alex shot up, shocked yet again this night. Nicks rubbed his head, looking confused. "Where am I?" he asked, his voice lighter.

"Nick?"

"Oh Alex what's up?" he asked looking around. "Looks like a fight happened here, was I involved?"

"You could say that?" Alex replied confused. It was like Nick was a different person.

"Well I guess I'll leave, my head is killing me. No saving people tonight. You need help getting anywhere."

"No I just have to find Luan and Cooper than I'm off." Alex answered. Nick shrugged and left the room. Alex was now more confused than ever before. "Weird, but I guess it's not. Luna has multiple personalities."

**Cooper**

**(Lime content)**

Cooper was in a similar situation as Alex. He had found a cross way, but his had two doors. One lead to a room of furnishes while the other lead to a garden. Thinking about the liquid he entered the garden, thinking a plant may be involved. Once inside he was assaulted by the smells of many flowers fruits and vegetables. Walking around he felt comfortable, like he was home.

"This is nice." He said.

"It really is." A feminine voice replied. Cooper did not need introduction, he knew who it was. "We meet again cutie."

"Are you staking me?" He asked coldly. Tabitha came walking in, her entire body black and the outline of her breasts showing. Tabitha looked hurt by his accusation, but he did not believe her, did not trust her.

"I work in this building. I maintain the flowers, a hobby." She answered. "As for stalking you, sometimes." She explained with a smile. "I think you've been hunting me down this time."

"Stay away." He commanded, but she approached him. She walked slowly, swinging her hips seductively and filling herself out before him. Cooper blushed underneath his mask, unsure if he could resist this time.

"You know you want me." She said. "I can fulfill any fantasy. Even be that plant woman for you."

"Florinasia like a sister to me." Cooper almost yelled, but Tabitha smirked.

"Oh I think otherwise, and I'm jealous." She flirted. "You're mine and I will have you, I just need to find the right look." She said shifting her skin color to green. She morphed her body, faster than usual, to mimic Florinasia's measurements while keeping herself. "It used to take me an entire minute to morph, but now it take half the time." And Cooper saw his chance.

"How did that happen?" he asked, keeping his mind offer her appearance. Tabitha however was smarter than he gave credit for.

"Come here and find out." She said. "' Come 'play' with me, I'll tell you everything."

"As if I could trust you." Cooper replied. Then Tabitha began to morph her breasts, making them more visible. Before she could finish Cooper clapped his hands, causing trees the slam around her. Tabitha leaped in time to avoid, landing several yards away.

"It appears we have a lover quarrel." She said, and then shifted again. Her body returned to 'normal' shape, but her hair receded. Her right hand crew razor claws seventeen inches long, her left hand became a fist six times the normal size. She dashed, clawing her right hand. Cooper commanded the trees to shield him but she cut through them. She then reared her left arm back and struck, catching Cooper and sending him flying. He hit the ground hard creating a sliding crater. Tabitha ran toward him, but this time he called weeds to wrap around her feet. She was about to claw them when vines shot out and wrapped around her arm, then the other effectively trapping her. Cooper got up and approached her, thinking of his next move. Tabitha then sprouted something from behind. When Cooper was close enough she struck, a whip like tail hitting him and cutting his costume. With his concentration lost he could not control the plants and they let her go. She then raked the tips of her claws against him, shredding the costume. He fell back to the ground, Tabitha over him.

Suddenly a small insignificant leaf floated downward, landing on Cooper. Without his costume it touched his skin, triggering his transformation. Almost instantly Florinasia was present, and Tabitha struck. She pounced, returning to her previous form.

"Hello sexy." She called Florinasia by this name in contrast to Cooper. "Been a while."

"We're in a mini-forest; you think you can will here?" Florinasia asked.

"Fighting's only one battle." Tabitha answered and forced her lips on Florinasia. Before she could fight Tabitha off Tabitha grabber her breasts and started squeezing. Florinasia moaned against her will but could not resist the pleasure. Tabitha began to massage them, covering every inch of the large bosoms. Somehow she also found the concentration to grow her own to match. She let go, pressing her breasts on Florinasia's and grabbing her plump rear. Florinasia moaned in pleaser, even as something rubbed against her thigh. It was then that Tabitha let go of the kiss.

"We are alike." She said. "Both male and female whenever we want. I won't go further today, as I want you both not one. Remember what you feel right now, remember I could take you and I didn't." and she leaped off. Tabitha was gone by the time Florinasia stood, leaving the plant woman to her thoughts.

"She could've easily taken us both. Yet she stopped. If it was only sex then she wouldn't. What is it she wants?" Florinasia wondered, and inside her mind she could feel Cooper having the same questions. Out of the corner of her eye she found something. A small piece of spoiled fruit. She sniffed it, and then her eye's shot open. She had to find the others.

(**Lime Over)**

**Luna**

Like her compatriots Luna found herself at a cross ways, this time only two halls. She did not hear the sound of robotic footsteps so she relaxed, but now pondered her decision.

"Either way seems equally unwise, though going back is not an option." She surmised. "I am willing to bet that Alex and Cooper are in similar situations." Suddenly a buzzing noise came to her ears. Drawing her katana Luna looked to the left, a swarm of insects heading for her. With a smile she pulled a throwing knife from her bag and tossed, behind her.

"Damn it." A voice yelled and the swarm scattered. Luna turned; Ted was behind her with the knife in his leg.

"Ted" she said with a sick smile. "I've been waiting for a rematch."

"Yes yes." Ted said. "I want your head Luna, I will rip it off." And the raced to each other. Ted's stingers were longer, at least five inches past his fingers. His wings had grown and were moving faster. He punched up, but Luna blocked the strike the back of her sword. Using the momentum she spun like a saw, but Ted blocked as well. The force pushed him back but his eyes held excitement.

"Having fun?" she asked happily. "Tell you a secret, while I am usually guite and thinking I love to fight. When I get started I really can't stop. While I have met better fighters than you none fill me with the joy of combat more."

"Who cares?" Ted mocked. "Just fight, kill and stab. In any order works." And he attacked again. He bunched down, Luna slashed, parrying and struck with her elbow to his chest. He ascended but righted himself immediate. He struck down again but this time Luna dodged, Ted kicked while she moved and caught her. She flipped into the air to recover but Ted was right there. He punched again, Luna put her hand up. The stingers pierced right through, but she did not yell, only smiled sadistically. She gripped Teds hand and pulled, colliding her head with his and drawing blood. She fell to the ground on her feet, Ted remained in the air. "This is the fight, what I've wanted. You are a great fighter, I respect you."

"Thank you." Luna replied.

"But you can always respect the dead." He shouted and punched down again. Luna used one hand to hold her sword, the other to grab a knife. When Teds attack hit she was pushed down, but she struck back buy stabbing the knife into his arm. "AHHHH" Ted screamed but Luna leaped and kicked him, finally bringing him to the floor. She dashed, reaching him in under a second and held her blade to his throat.

"We need to fight again, with our powers to make it more fun." She said.

"Yes, but now I lose." Red admitted defeat and promptly fell unconscious.

"I didn't hit him that hard." She thought, but let it go. Sometimes a single hit will knock the strongest man out. Sensei's rule number 6.

She walked down the opposite path of Ted, all insects now gone, to find something. Before long she heard running. She turned and found Alex dashing to her. He nearly fell over when he got there, just by looking at her hand.

"Luna, what happened to you?" he asked but she shrugged.

"It's only a scratch." She replied flatly.

"No it's not, there're holes in your hand." He replied and tore part of his coat to wrap it. Luna was surprised by this, for it wasn't a bad wound and she'd been trained to ignore much more. Still she appreciated the care. She leaned in and kissed his cheek. Alex then blushed, and was unable to make a coherent sentence.

"We'll have to get over this shyness eventually." She said, more like stated. But was interrupted by the arrival of Florinasia.

"It took forever to find you darlings." She complained. "What happened?"

"Luna got stabbed in the hand." Alex said, Luna just rolled her eyes. Florinasia took a moment to administer healing herbs then told of her findings.

"I found a dried up tergeat fruit." She said. "Whatever that liquid is it has to do with that fruit."

"But how, you can't artificially make it. It becomes useless." Alex said back.

"Maybe one of the magic instructors will have an answer." Luna added. "But for now we should leave. We were poorly prepared for this mission; I can tell you ran into trouble."

They agreed and left out the way they came. As they did the man that followed them reappeared. He was tall and lanky, auburn hair, and dressed like a detective. He took out a voice recorder.

"Harold's investigative log. The three have learned the possible source of the blue enhancer. Will look into, must watch children for future prospects. Harold out."

* * *

**The next day at around lunch time.**

Anglea was sitting with the trio, and she looked angry. She was glaring at them, mostly to Luna.

"I can't believe you did something so stupid. And illegal." She scolded. "I know heroes do technically break the law by simply being heroes but come one. And you got stabbed in the hand, which I had to heal properly. At least Florinasia made sure it didn't get infected."

"We know." Alex said while Cooper and Luna stayed quite. "But it was fun and we learned something."

"I do not care." She scolded again, this time quieter. "At least your okay. Just be careful." She asked, they all nodded. Just then Jun came over, her face showing twice as much anger as Anglea's a moment ago.

"Damn it, a girl can only do so much by herself." She said angrily. "Where's Kan, we finally get together and he disappears."

"Come on, Robert said he's fine." Chelsea tried to calm her, appearing from behind the girl Marcus in tow.

"That little bastard could be lying." Jun said.

"Now be fair, Roberts a big guy." Chelsea joked.

"You think this is funny? It's not!" Jun yelled catching everyone attention. "I mean…do you smell that."

Just as she said the words the doors to the cafeteria burst open, no less than a dozen individuals stepped in. Each was draped in dark cloaks hiding their faces, like reapers come for a soul. They walked as if on a mission, heading straight to Jun. The one in front took a knee, pulling something from his robe. To everyone's surprise it was a covered serving tray. Once opened several kinds of sushi were laying in orderly fashion.

"A gift to you my lady." He said. Jun gave no replied, just grabbed the plate and started eating. After she was halfway done she looked.

"Thank you." She said. "Sorry, I just really like sushi."

"It's quite alright." He said. "It's an enduring quality."

"Wait, I know that voice." She thought. The man stood, untied his hood and removed it, reviling an attractive man. He looked in his twenties, with long black hair tied in a braid and golden eyes. His skin was perfect pale, and upon removing his cloak was shown to wear a silver and gold yukata. His body was sculpted, visible even through his clothing. "Shigeru!"

"Indeed." He said. "Your birthday is approaching, you know what that means. You have been here for too long anyway."

"Surely my father has talked to you." She said. "You know the deal we made."

"A simple deal with a woman is meaningless. Our clans made this arrangement." He replied and rose his hand to her face to caress it. "Now let's go." But Jun slapped it away.

"No, I've found love here." She defended. "The engagement is off now be gone." But he just smiled.

"You have no say in this matter woman." He said sharply. "You will be coming with me, let us go." And he grabbed her arm, but Chelsea and Luna stood in front of him.

"She said leave." Luna warned. "Do so."

"Or burn. Actually burning either way sounds good." Chelsea added with both levity and seriousness.

"Kori, Buredo. Take care of them." Shigeru ordered. Instantly tow of his followers jumped, still within their cloaks. One drew a blade no larger than a dagger, but Luna blocked it with her own. Chelsea began to light, but the other somehow cooled her down and tackled her away. Luan struck but the one holding her blocked as well. Shigeru then tried to pull Jun, but she pulled back. He was stronger, however not as strong as Marcus. Marcus let a punch loose, colliding the Shigeru and sending him into a wall.

"We have little time before the guards arrive. Grab the girl so we can leave." He ordered. And each acted, but instead of a few every student rose up. The amount of energy blasts and other attacks caused chaos. Shigeru saw his chance and, in the confusion grabbed Jun. He was about to run when a blinding light appeared, stopping everything. Shigeru opened his eyes, but was struck again, this time by a staff. HE dropped Jun, but a hand reached and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Kan!" She called and kissed him quickly. He separated after a moment.

"Not the best time." He said, and then turned to Shigeru. "A little quick aren't you. Jump in, attack and cause chaos. It's like a story where the author didn't want to write a battle scene."

"Silence Time rider. You took something from me. I want it back."

"Jun is not a thing." Kan said, approaching the man. Kan looked up to him; Shigeru was much larger than Kan. Kan only smiled, as did Shigeru. Kan tapped the ground with his staff once, but then the smile vanished from his face. Shigeru's remained; four glowing orbs surrounded his neck.

"Surprised?" He mockingly asked and struck, sending Kan across the room. The moment he did he felt another strike against his face. Jun punched him, but lacked the strength to harm him. He slapped her, a large crack filling the air. "That should quiet you. Now end we le…what's wrong." Shigeru asked. He felt his body contort, as if something was pulling them and tying them.

"HF TK TO EU DJ" a dark voice chanted. "HF TK TO EU DJ" it repeated, sounding from one of the entrances. Shigeru looked; Robert was walking in his hands intertwined. Try as he might Shigeru could not get free. "You won't be moving neko. Took me a while but I figured what you were. You really could've planned this much better."

"Oh I did." Shigeru gloated. Robert rose his eyebrow, then it hit him but it was too late. Instantly the same effect he caused to Shigeru was turned on him. Robert looked up, Chris walked in with his arm held high and in pajamas.

"Guys keep it down. I need my beauty sleep." Chris complained.

"Chris stop." Robert tried to say, but the next events happened to quick. Shigeru and his band were free with Robert contained.

"Jun, we're leaving" he said again.

"You'll never take me alive." She said in confidence.

"Then I'll take you dead." And he thrust grabbed her neck, crushing it and ending her. All were shocked, even Chris. In one swift motion he took up her body called one of his followers and the area was filled with smoke. With a wave of his hand Chris cleared the smoke, but they were gone. No one said a word, Kan even was still. Tears were coming, but no sound, he was in shock.

"She's not dead." Another voice called to all. Most turned intent on yelling in anger but Rin appeared and stared them down. "Jun is alive. So get up, we need to save her."

"But she…he broke her neck." Kan said, desperation and hopelessness in his voice at once

"The Neko demon's have the gift of nine lives." Rin explained. "She is not out yet. Everyone to your rooms now. We will handle this." Rin ordered, and for once everyone truly listened.

**Chris's Office**

Chris was sitting behind his desk, his fingers laced and his head leaning. With his were Chef, Izzy, Rin, Dosko and Sir Arthur.

"I'm telling you send us in." Izzy said. "It's our job to hunt down people."

"It's your job to hunt down students. You won't stand a chance looking for Shigeru, and if you did it would start a war." Rin argued.

"But we need to save her." Dosko said.

"She was promised to him. Even though I don't like it it's not our place to interfere." Chef argued, each stared at him but he kept his composure.

"We must think rationally." Sir Arthur added. "TO even get to these demons we need to find a gate to the Youkai World. I have found none in this city and getting permission to use a large main one will take too much time. However it should take only a few hours to open one."

"I know of one." Rin stated. "We can open it later. But we need someone to enter and save Jun. I can't go alone."

"We need a team capable of any challenge, able to fight and willing." Dosko said. And Chris grew a smirk. He got up and approached the window.

"The Crucible." He said. "Make the next contest the rescue of Jun. They need to learn anyway, most are Jun's friends as well. You get a special team that can do anything."

"That's suicide Chris, these kids aren't ready." Chef raged.

"That's why Rin and Dosko will go with them. Send the word to the teachers, all of them. We'll keep it quite so no one freaks. The producers will love this." He said ending the conversation. His instructions were sent out, and soon enough there contestants were preparing.

**Roberts Room**

Robert was standing in front of a table, three objects were onto. His door opened and four people entered. They were Kan, Alex, Cooper and Luna.

"I called you here for a reason." He began. "Chris has decided to send each crucible contestant to save Jun. I feel you four might need these. Alex you first." He said Alex stepped forward and Robert gave him a set of prayer beads. "These will amplify your spiritual power, and grant you other effects. You will know soon enough. Cooper this is for you." He picked up a small plant and handed it to Cooper. "This is like a mixture of Venus Flytrap and catnip. You can't make it grew fast, I know. Use it wisely; I can get out of hand. Luna, something more practical. I know you already have one." He said and picked up a katana, drawing the blade. It was pure white, a cross guard and flowered design for the handle. "This is a key, to what you'll see. And Kan, come with me."

"Robert we don't have time."

"Yes we do. You saw what happened when you tried to affect Shigeru. Those were orbs of Chronos. He is unaffected by time in all its forms."

"Then I can't stop him." Kan replied in sadness.

"You can, with this." Robert said. He picked up a small box and handed it to Kan. "This is very important, you only get one chance. If it doesn't work you will die."

"I understand." Kan said. "Thank you, but I must ask why you care."

"After all the work I out into getting you two together, I will not let my time be wasted. If I have to I'll kill him myself and bring you two back. You leave tomorrow, get some rest."

"I will thanks again. I owe you."

"Yes, you do." Robert replied back.

**To be continued.**

* * *

HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL

Sorry for the bad ending, it's like 3 in the morning right now. Also forgive any spelling mistakes. Anyway I hope you like. If anyone can guess what the new names mean they get a prize. Good day to you all.


	24. Chapter 24

**Ch 24 Preparations and Political BS**

**Alyson, Samantha & Rachel**

The three girls prepared silently for the mission. Within their minds they could see the challenges that they would face. They could truly die and they knew it. Each had a case, once opened contained clothing. Alyson dressed quickest, her attire was of a pick strapless top and black skirt. She wore pink tights beneath and black boots, to hide her face she donned black aviator glasses. Samantha was next, and seemed the most normal. She had a black tube top with a skull design, black short shorts and skater shoes. Rachel's costume appeared the most hero related. She wore a black leotard with high white boots. A dark purple cap covered her back with a hood wrapped over her head. They looked to each other, still silent. Without a word they spoke, understanding the facts and praying for watch others safety.

**Andy**

Andy was by his work station. As normal he never uttered a word but his was far from silent. His hands moved as fast as the lightening he commands. He tore pieces of junk apart and remade them, the sound of screeching metal and banging ushered out of his room. As he worked static started emanating form his hands. After a moment he stopped, took a breath and stood. Walking to his closet he open, located a hidden button and the wall separated. Inside was blue jacket. Andy watched it for a moment, thinking over the implications. He took it and dawned the article. It reached the heels of his feet, was buttoned from the waste up. The callur was fixed in a standing position concealing his face beneath his eyes. He walked back over this his station and pulled out a draw. Inside was a set of gloves, blue like his coat. He put them on as well, they were fingerless and the palms were cut out. After this he went to the picture of his parents, his father had the same coat and his mother the gloves.

"I am no hero, but I will make you proud." He said. And left his room.

**Anglea**

Anglea was within her room, going through her cloth.

"I can't believe Jun was captured like that." She said. "I will save her, no matter what. And her captors will pay." She affirmed.

She located the outfit, the one she was trying to prepare as her costume. It consisted of a white shirt that reached her stomach, a dark blue skort and ankle boots of golden shine. She did not need a mask; she wanted her enemies to see her face as she beat them into the ground.

**Marcus and Chelsea**

Chelsea spent the night with Marcus, her nerves were running wild. Never had she felt like this, she always stayed calm and collected. Now her friend, one of her closest compatriots, was in danger. Marcus could see it on her; he could understand that it was no joke and that she was realizing it. Right now they lay in bed, both awake and clothed.

"Chels." He called. "We need to get ready to save Jun."

"I know, but...what if we're too late?" she asked.

"We won't be." He declared. "We are heroes, and this is about saving Jun. Every dirty trick that Nick, Tabitha, Shadow or Ted has is at our disposal."

"Marcus we nearly died against Robert." She added. "And these are demons. They excel at magic. What can we do? Not to mention what Shigeru said."

"We fought Robert in his realm; I don't think Shigeru created the Yokai world." Marcus reasoned. "And Jun will be safe." Chelsea looked at him oddly, silently asking how he could know. "I've seen it all before. When a guy like that wants a girl they will do anything to get her. He wants her like a toy but he won't let anything happen to her. We will save her; after all we have the fire goddess on our side." He finished, referring to her. "Now get back to the Chelsea I know and love."

"So you don't love me all the time? I'll have to 'punish' you for that." She joked, getting back her smile. "They shall know pain and vengeance, THEY WILL BURN!!!"

"That's my girl. Now get out so I can change." Marcus replied, and Chelsea promptly glared at him. He understood her message, 'are you serious, after what we've done'. He laughed and she left. Marcus went to his dresser and pulled out the lowest drawer. Within was a Black short-sleeved shirt with large red T, with the top bar going to the ends of the sleeves, and the middle line going down to the bottom, black cargoes, black combat boots, and black fingerless gloves. He dressed himself and pulled his belt tight. "The names Tanker, prepare to get rolled over. No that sucks, need a better catch phrase."

Meanwhile Chelsea was heading to Ragdoll and Robert. She approached Roberts's door, before she located the bell it open and she felt herself get pulled in. Once inside she found Ragdoll waiting, Robert not in sight.

"Ragdoll, we're off soon." Chelsea announced.

"I know. Please find Jun, since I can't go it's up to you to find the third prankster." Ragdoll said and took from her pocket. "A little surprise I made, be careful it's magic. I was planning to use it for my project but Robert convinced me to let you use it."

"Awesome, and he must be great in bed to have such command." Chelsea replied. Ragdoll blushed heavily at that.

"Chelsea, we never had sex!" Ragdoll complained.

"Something I wish to change." Roberts's voice called from the air, Causing Ragdoll and Chelsea to look in all directions.

"But Robert said you look great in silk underwear. How could you not?" Chelsea questioned, and Ragdoll grew redder.

"I just danced a little. Don't ask." Ragdoll whispered but Chelsea heard, images flashing through her mind. She shrugged after and began to take off her pants. "What are you doing?"

"I'm changing into my combat gear. I brought them in this." She answered and took a small metal cube from her pants pocket. Instantly the expanded and opened, a set of leather pants and fingerless gloves. "And I don't have time to find a changing room."

"Robert you better not watch." Ragdoll called to the air, and in response a low groan sounded. "He can be a perv sometimes."

"We're all pervs, at least he listens to you." Chelsea reasoned. "And can you blame him. I'm not filled like you but I'm dead sexy."

"True but your almost flat." Ragdoll replied, catching Chelsea by surprise with the perverted comment. Both girls laughed at it, know in there hearts that they would forever be friends. "When Jun comes back we'll show this school something they'll never forget."

**Office of the Black Samurai**

As he is often seen, the samurai was looking down below to the city. Behind him three stood as opposed to four. The sun was shining down, and odd occurrence for their meetings. They stood, two calm and one fighting with excitement.

"You will be going to the realm of yokai." He declared. "Do not be fooled, you could easily die in this contest. Your mission is to save this demon girl, and you will do so. Failure to do so will result in you seeking death."

"Are we to flee if the fight becomes too much?" Tabitha asked.

"Only if it can lead you to finding the girl. Otherwise you will not back down from a fight."

"Do you wish us to kill our opponents or only if necessary?" she asked.

"Not gonna happen. I'm not killing anyone unless I have no choice. Besides they can't hurt me, the golden shadow." Shadow bragged.

"Your wealth means nothing; you can't buy your way out of a fight. Lets end them, my babies are really hungry." Ted replied with a wicked smile. "Beside's I doubt we'll have a choice."

"It is unlikely that we'll be able to choose. We are less constrained by morality than the hero students." Tabitha said.

"That's enough." The Samurai commanded. They fell silent. "I see opportunity with this Shigeru. I have little skill with magic, though I know how to implement it. Only kill if necessary, I need to decide if he'll care. Also leave any trace of our little 'project' within the building and stop distribution for the time being. Let the trail go cold."

"Doesn't Harold know that the source is here?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, but he doesn't know how or why. One last thing, don't trust Nicholas. His hero personality has emerged and he won't remember you as allies. Listen to the instructors but follow your own feelings. Now go, the bus shall leave soon and you need to be on it."

The three nodded and ran through the door. The Samurai still looked down, contemplating his actions.

"I have very few agents like them. But that could change with this Shigeru." He thought. "His name has passed my ears before and going on pure logic he'll lose. I can feel Robert's aid with the time guardian. He is meddling more than usual. Wonder why."

**Alex, Luna & Cooper**

Our little trio stood by the departing area. They were dressed in costume, Alex with his eyes closed in meditation, beads around his neck. Luna was shadow sparring while Cooper was absorbing his gift from Robert into the suit.

"You think we can rescue Jun." Cooper asked, his voice a chirp of hopelessness. "We've never fought something like this."

"We will fight, we will find Jun, and we will win." Luna declared in breaths. Anger burned in her eyes though she remained in her normal state. "I have saved people before, and a clear head is necessary. I cannot get emotional right now."

"Guys, a little quite please." Alex requested. "I have to concentrate, calm down." They went silent, allowing him his moment. Not long after he opened his eyes, took a breath and relaxed. "My powers can get messed up when I feel differently. I could accidentally call forth spirits of monsters when I get scared."

"You can control yourself." Luna assured, coming near. She hugged him and kissed him. "I believe in you." And he blushed. For her own part she blushed as well. "We're getting better at this."

"Ye…yes. "he studderd in response.

"You have time for romance later. Get your mortal behinds ready to depart." A menacing voice called from afar. Within seconds Rin was next to them. Blood red body suit with white stripes down the front, as if they were claw marks in blood. She wore a white belt around her waist and her hair was tied back in a ponytail. On her feet were crimson boots while a white face mask covered the left side of her face.

"Rin, I know you're upset but don't take it out on the students" Dosko said approaching, panting. Behind him was the rest of the student's participation. "We need their help, not their anger."

"I doubt they'll be any help. Only a few have useful powers, we should get every teacher even the filth. He knows more about the Yokai world than most." She complained in rage.

"Shut up lady, we're here and you need us." Rachel snapped. Rin glared at her but ignored. Before more could be said the shuttle arrived and they boarded. On board was the elder Sir Arthur

"Alright we have a plan." He began. "I've located the rift between worlds. Once we arrive I will open it from the air, you all have to jump out and enter while I hold it. Since I've had little time to prepare I can hold it for only so long."

Everyone nodded, and after only a moment the shuttle stopped. Below was a bus stop, nothing other. It was ordinary, almost ancient and had no signs of any bus ever passing. Before any had the chance to question Sir Arthur began his incantation.

"Bye the power of creation, the might of existence I command all things. Above and below, mortal and beyond, appear and open." And from him a small blue glow appeared. Outside a strange light shined, and a visible tear appeared in the air.

"Move!" Rin ordered and instead of the door the windows shot open large enough for them to leap through. They did, without hesitation, and vanished into the tear.

* * *

**Temple of the Feline Gods**

Shigeru stood over an alter. In his arms was Jun, her body limp and lifeless. The alter was a rectangular stone slab covered in fine carpet. Below was a large circular platform. Around the platform his followers stood, still cloaked. The entire temple was ancient, with many levels and pathways. The walls were hard wood, shoji doors and smaller alters in the rooms. Abandoned bed mats remained, as did still burning incense. Within the halls and larger rooms were statues larger than a man, each the symbol of a feline creature. Inside the main hall was a giant feline Buda. Four towers were around the main, each the same but holding different rooms. A large gate surrounded the entire complex, with four open court yards. Oversized bonsai trees filled them, along with Sakura trees and fruit bearing plants. Small rivers ran through and tine bridges over them.

Shigeru stepped forward and placed Jun upon the Slab. Motioning to his followers they brought chains and cuffs, binding her limbs. When she was bound he stepped away with a smile. Instantly she sprung back to life.

"Where am I!?" she yelled. Looking to her surroundings and noticing her chains she started to panic. "What the hell? Who's there?"

"Be silent girl." Shigeru commanded. "This is a sacred place, watch your tongue."

"You bastard!" she yelled on. "Shigeru when I'm free I will rip you apart."

"Oh I highly doubt that." He replied confidently. "I'm the strongest neko yokai seen in ages, and far above you. Besides that you will be little more than a servant when I'm done. This ritual will see to that."

"No, you can't" she said in horror and pulled on her chains.

"Yes. We are in the Temple of the Cat Gods; you are on the altar of commitment." He explained. "When two come together on this alter they are bound. The dominant one taking precedence over the weaker. My family has guarded this temple since its creation; I know all its secrets."

"My father will stop you; he is the strongest of the Cat demons." Jun added.

"Only by a margin." Shigeru responded with a wave of his hand. "And he has no authority over this temple. Unless I leave he can command nothing."

"Kan will save me, all my friends will." Jun kept on. "They will come and kick your ass." But she stopped; Shigeru's fist came down right next to her, cracking the slab. When he got up it repaired itself.

"You time rider can do nothing to me. Without his temporal power his is just human, and the rest will fall. The only real chance was that demon boy and he won't come." Shigeru taunted. "You are mine, and when I see the time rider I will break him in front of you."

"We'll see." She taunted back. Shigeru's eyes closed tight but he stepped away. With a wave of his hand all the followers disbanded.

"It matters little. You will bear my children, and I will rule this world." He said and left. Jun however looked to the ceiling, her wishes silent.

"Kan will come." She thought and closed her eyes.

* * *

**The Nexus **

The students were flowing through a shifting world, distance was not seen not walls. It was as if they were caged and free at once. To their eyes they were inside a tube, swirling with a marred of colors.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Someone called, but all were screaming save Kan, Rin and Dosko.

"CALM DOWN!" Rin yelled in turn, "We are in the Nexus, a portal between realms. Panic will only lead to death."

"We'll be touching down in a moment." Dosko assured. "So relax."

To comply with his words all started to slow, somehow turning upright. When they about came to a stop the tube was gone. In its place was a vast metropolis not unlike their own city. Enormous skyscrapers pierced the heavens, cars and trucks rode along the streets. Stores and homes were scene in the distance. Even planes filled the sky. They only real difference was the inhabitance. Giant frogs, anthropomorphic animals, humanoid pets. Even the ones that looked human had unearthly features. Every single native watched them as they entered, some with confusion and others with anger.

"Humans, here?"

"By the torga!"

"Invaders!"

Were the various things said. They crowd advanced, seeming of one mind.

"Dam, we'll have to fight. They can't tell the difference." Rin cursed.

"Well I always wanted to fight a demon." Dosko joked. They all readied for battle but Kan and Alex walked forward, Alex dizzy.

"Wow that was weird. I thought it would be a smooth trip." Alex said.

"Alex prepare." Kan ordered, his staff rose. The crowd looked upon them, their attire.

"Monks" "Look at the beads and staff." "Must be a training trip, the rest are bodyguards then."

"Um…hello. I'm Alex." Alex greeted, but the crowd began to move on. They no longer found any fault with the. "What happened?"

"Well done Alex. You and Kan just saved our lives." Dosko congratulated lightly.

"Luck should not be congratulated, only thanked." Rin scolded but went silent as Dosko gave the 'pure' puppy dog face. "Did Jun teach you that, what is it with you people?"

"I figured this place would look older." Cooper commented, catching everyone's attention.

"Now that you mention it I agree." Tabitha said, winking afterward. Cooper blushed at it, and she smiled with sick glee. Her plans were finally starting to work.

"This is the Modern district." Rin explained. "The Yokai world has a number of different and diverse areas. This one is designed for the modern era, hence the similarity to our own cities. The only others we need know of are the Business district and the Feudalistic district. To find Jun we must go to the business district and see her father."

"You must be on your best behavior." Dosko warned. "While those in the business district are less traditional they still keep to the old ways." Everyone nodded and walked, Rin lead the group.

**Business district**

The change from the Modern to the Business district was deeply apparent. While keeping the Towers the smaller buildings and shops were stylized in the way of the east. Tile roofs, Jade and Golden dragons climbing down great stairs. Temples and small bridges over waterways adorned the scenery. Young couples dressed in elegant kimonos walked by, along with men in business attire. It appeared to be a perfect blend of two cultures.

"This is more like it." Chelsea said. "Now I want to visit Japan. Marcus can we?"

"Do I look rich to you?" He said, but the sadness in her eyes settled him. "I'm sure we can find a way."

"Dude, You're whipped." Shadow joked. Marcus glared at him.

"Whipped but having sex. Good trade off." Marcus replied, causing Chelsea to laugh and Shadow's jaw to slack.

"Shadow leave it be. We have a mission to accomplish." Tabitha ordered.

"Yes yes, kill the cat people." Ted added.

"No, we must not bring death." Nick argued. "We are here to save Jun, not kill. Hero's must never kill."

"Nick, we're not heroes." Shadow explained calmly. "But killing is a last resort. Remember Ted, no killing."

"You never let me have fun." Ted complained. Shadow laughed.

"There's probably other stuff, like treasure." Shadow said. "Oh wait, this isn't Roberts Realm. Those would be real. I could make a fortune."

"You already have wealth. Don't get distracted by greed. Distractions lead to death and I won't be helping you. Only the strong survive." Tabitha scolded, but Shadow ignored her. HE rapid change of tone was noticed by Cooper. Inside his thoughts Florinasia wondered.

"Is she acting like a fool for us? I'll just have to get the girl to talk. Cooper will have to sacrifice, oh he'll love it." She thought with a smile. Cooper in response felt a chill down his spine, he knew she planned something.

The group did not stop moving, Rin lead them to the direct center of the city. When they came to a stop the stood before an enormous building. It resembled the one Alex Luna and Cooper visited earlier. The difference was the level of beauty. The entrance way was golden, with Sakura trees planted with the steps. Guards in ceremonial samurai armor stood, watching silently for all things. A moat was around the building, only four bridges crossing them. The Moat was at least one hundred feet across. Statues of the old gods adorned to outer walls, each made of precious metal and jewels. It towered over them all, reaching higher than any building found on earth.

Rin did not give them time to spectate, she darted to the front door. The guards drew their blades instantly, jumping in her way. She paid no heed; striking forward with both arms she sent them flying. The sound of the commotion alerted the other guards. They all leaped in, blades drawn. They came from all corners, the trees and bridges, the moat, even the windows above. It did not take long for them to surround the group.

"Rin I think you made a mistake." Dosko said.

"They like a show of force, or at least they did five hundred years ago." She said. "Get ready to fight. They are stronger than any man."

"Keep them at a distance; attack with…what are Luna and Ted doing?" Alyson tried to form a plan, but Luna and Ted rushed forward.

Luna leaped into the air her blade drawn. She spun like a saw, and when she came down those the blocked lost their blades. Ted clapped his hands and thrust out his arms. Instantly a swarm of locusts appeared from within him. They dove into the guards, biting there weapons and armor. Luna sheathed her blade, grabbed the nearest and struck his wrist. His blade fell and instead of fighting he ran. Two more came from behind, Luna crouched and struck her elbows back. She caught them in the stomach, feeling no pain at hitting the armor. They dropped their blades but remained. Luna stood and spun, taking them both with a single kick.

Ted decided to enter himself. Spreading his wings he rose and flew stingers out. The guards who lost their weapons turned to him but with single strikes to their necks they fell. None could block him.

"People who can't fight without weapons are worthless." Luna said. "Sensei's Rule number 5."

"No fun at all, but my metal eater babies get food." Ted said.

Suddenly the trees from around them shock. Their branches extended, growing rapidly and shot out to them. They tangled around not only Ted and Luna but also the guards. When looking they found Cooper, his hands raised. His body was slumped over, showing fatigue.

"Luna, why'd you have to do that? We're here for help, remember." He said. Luna blushed, Ted grunted. "It doesn't help that Ms. T attacked first."

"It was a simple exercise of physical nature to showcase the skills we have." Luna explained, speaking intelligently. "It would better show the ones we came to see what we can do, thereby increasing the chances of them helping us."

"Luna, that's a lie and you know it." Alex commented. Luan blushed again, but shrugged. She had been caught.

"Don't blame me for Ted." She replied. Ted himself was ordering his insects to eat the plants, but they continued naming on metal. Eventually he called them back, Cooper even returned the trees to normal. The guards that still had weapons readied themselves, when the sound of footsteps alerted them.

"That quite enough. You could barely handle two of them; you really want to face the entire group. I must find new guards." A voice said. Walking form the entrance door was a man, looking to be forty years of age. Unlike them he was dressed in a business suit, a briefcase in one hand and a wakizashi in his belt. His face was wrinkled, but not terribly. His hair was jet black, and folded like that of a feudal lord. His eyes were a shade darker then Jun's. "What is the problem anyway…Rin?"

"Hello Shen." She greeted. "I guess things have changed?"

"Indeed. We prefer appointments now; the older way of barging in has faded." Shen said. "Now why you here, small talk are was never your taste."

"I need to speak with the elder." She replied. Shen's eyes shot open. He knew what they wanted.

"So the rumors are true. And I guess this is the hunting party." He said gesturing to the group. "Very well, follow me."

He then proceeded to lead them into the building. The inside was like that of any other office building, with the exception of the Calligraphy, Japanese paintings and shrines that were included. The workers however were more human than expected, each sharing cat like appearances. As they walked on they saw several rooms, scores of people practicing, experimenting, and designing. It was a home of advancement in every field. But the trip was cut short; they reached an elevator and ascended. Instead of minutes it took moments to reach the top floor. When they exited it was to a large room, three individuals seated by a low table. Behind them were Buddha statues, one catlike, one doglike, and one of the dragon kin. The tree themselves were looking over several documents, sipping tea and enjoying the silence.

"Elders, I bring news." Shen said.

"Speak." One elder, the voice they recognized as Jun's Father, said. "And why do we have guests?"

"The rumors are true." Shen said. Jun's father went rigid, dropping his tea. Even the sound of it shattering on the ground did not stir him.

"I see, come forward strangers." One of the other elders said in his place. "Rin Tsukikage, it has been ages hasn't it."

"I did not come for idle chatter Tomi." Rin declared. "Shigeru, one of the cat demon clan has kidnapped Jun. We need to find her."

"He did no such thing." The third elder said, taking his hood off. His face was ancient, far older than the others. His eyes sunken in, skin wrinkled beyond reproach.

"Fushi, let her speak." Tomi said.

"Shigeru had the right to Jun, he simply took what was his." Fushi declared.

"You are far too traditional. Women are not things, they are people."

"You youngsters would destroy everything we hold dear."

"It that's what you think you can return to the Feudal ages."

"SILENCE" Jun's father yelled. "Rin, please tell me what happened."

"Shigeru came to the school." She began. "And forcible took Jun with him. He did not say where, only that she was his. She is at the height of mating season, only a few more days. My guess is he wants to mate now and make her his."

"I knew I would be so." He said

"Kenryoku?" She questioned

"See, a commoner calling him by name. Such a disgrace."

"She is a pureblood Vampire, seven hundred years old."

"Both of you be SILENT!" Kenryoku once again yelled. "Shigeru has always wanted what he can't have. Even when promised to him he was impatient. Knowing that I made Jun a deal, if she found true love before the age of nineteen I would cancel the marriage. I sent you word of this Fushi. You were to keep Shigeru in line."

"I relayed the message but nothing was canceled." Fushi said. "Why should I change tradition because of some little girl and youngster who want difference." At that Kenryoku shot forward, faster even then Rin could react. He had his hand around Fushi's neck.

"I am the most powerful Neko yokai, the head of this council. Until the year of alignment that won't change. I don't care about your age, you are subservient to me. Why was Shigeru not chained?"

"Tradition rules all things." Fushi answered. Tomi stood and forcibly separated the two, Fushi falling to the ground.

"Remember, we keep order. It's how we survive." Tomi said. They nodded and returned to their seats. "In any case I believe you came here to find aid for Jun."

"Yes, we know not where to find her." Rin said.

"She will be in the Cat God shrine, located within the Feudalistic area. To enter the area you will need permission of an elder. I would like to grant that but the matter is not mine." Tomi explained. "The way of my clan, we cannot aid or hinder unless it affects us. Some things are just set."

"You needn't worry of that." Kenryoku said. "I grant you passage, for my daughter I will not let tradition hold me. The shrine however, only one can tell you the location."

"You cannot simply let them enter our sacred homes." Fushi complained. "They our outsiders, mongrels and trash alike. Have you no honor?"

"My position offers me many things, including protection. I cannot be attacked for offering strangers passage."

"Fine, let them in. I will never tell the location."

"You won't need to." Alex stated suddenly, catching everyone.

"And another speaks. Who are you?" Fushi asked.

"My names Alex, nice to meet you." Alex said with a bow. "Anyway, I have the ability to summon spirits. A soul does not leave a body after death, it takes time. After a few hours it will transcend. That soul has the memories of where it was before it moved on. I can summon her soul and find out."

"No you can't!" Fushi yelled, rising to his feet. Suddenly he felt himself held down. Alyson and Samantha forced him down with their minds.

"Why so jumpy? Nothing says they can't learn the location in other ways." Tomi said matter of factly.

"Now everyone stay quite. For me to communicate I will need silence."

Everyone separated, giving Alex space. He closed his eyes and connected his hands. Taking a breath he called to the beyond. Soon to everyone's ears a child's laugh came. Then something formed, a blue light taking shape. Everyone stared at it, then to their eyes a childhood Jun appeared.

"Hewo." She said. "I'm Jun."

"Hello…Jun. Why are you so little?"Alex asked

"I'm this many years old." She said holding up six fingers. "Or I was. I didn't look when crossing the street, even though daddy told me. Hey I have to go now, see you." She said and vanished. Everyone looked confused, Save Kan and Jun's Father. Moments later another Figure appeared, this time a Jun in her early teens.

"Hello, I'm Jun. I guess you're a medium and I'm in trouble."

"Yes, but why are you so young" Alex asked again.

"I expected someone like you to know, oh well. We neko yokai have nine lives. When we die our soul fractures, only forming a whole when we die the ninth time. " She explained. "If you're looking for any information I can't help, my time is up. Bye." And like the last she vanished. The next was almost instantaneous.

"Alex…oh right. I died again." She said. "And from the looks of things you came to the Yokai world to find me."

"Jun, are you okay?" Kan asked. Jun turned to him, her eyes said.

"Kan, I am sorry for whatever happens." She said, turning back to Alex. "Within the Feudal area, the shrine of Ancient cats. To find it you need to follow the Zodiac. Remember, they will try to kill you. Don't die, not for me." And with that she vanished.

"I'm sorry, with a fragmented soul I can't hold for long." Alex explained.

"The Zodiac, we need to follow shrines of the zodiac." Luna said.

"Yes, each will probably have a clue to the next. The first will probably be obvious. We should leave now." Kan said and turned to leave.

"You can't." Kenryoku said. "I must send a message allowing you entry. That will take until tomorrow. So please rest now, so you can face the challenge." He reasoned. Kan groaned, but nodded in understanding. "There will be a full moon soon, we are stronger then. Be prepared for that as well."

"A full moon. Convenient." Dosko said with a grin.

The entire group retreated to accommodation provided by Jun's father. None spoke much, only checking their gear and making sure they had everything they would need. Each went to bed early, save Kan. He went outside upon a balcony. Looking to the moon he silently prayed.

"Can't sleep?" A voice called. Kan turned, Dosko and Jun's father were behind him. Dosko was the speaker. "Neither can I. Let me tell you something. You know Rin and I are a couple again right?"

"Yes." Kan replied.

"Quite huh, we're alike." Dosko commented. "I don't really talk unless it's to Rin or in class. There moments like this to but that nitpicking. My point, Rin is someone that I never have to protect. Yet I would fight in the sun for her. I can sense that determination in you. Despite our differences I care for Jun. I will fight to my last for her, you have my might. This Shigeru, I know how to beat him. He's arrogant, let him think he's winning and he will fall like a dead leaf."

"Indeed." Kenryoku replied. "Kan, you know I already approve of you. I feel for you as a son. Please bring her back to me. With all your power save her, I have little you would want as reward but I will give anything."

"All I want is Jun." Kan said, bringing a smile to their faces. "And I will save her."

* * *

**To be continued.**

Sorry for the long wait, I haven't had a lot of time. Not my proudest Chapter, It was more of a set up for the next. I was going for the moment you see in movies when the people prepare for battle. Kind of funny that they get all prepared but have to wait another night anyway. Also sorry if anyone is neglected, each will have their own part soon.

Now contest time. If someone can figure out the elders name meanings, and you can use a translator, and why I named them that you get a prize. Oh and tell me if you want a chapter about the investigation shires or just jump to the temple.

Thanks for reading, hope you all enjoyed.

King Kubar has left.


	25. Chapter 25

**I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA ANYTHING. IF IT DID WOULD I BE WRITING FANFICTION OR MAKEING NEW SHOWS. THINK ABOUT PEOPLE.**

**Ch 25 The Temples Part 1**

Before first light they left, the party sent to save Jun. Instead of staying as one they separated, only three temples were truly hidden. The others were partially hidden and guarded. Kan left by himself, feeling it necessary to separate from the others.

**Kan**

He walked through a field, nothing around but grass and air. He moved silently, already knowing his destination. A small smile appeared on his face.

"So much I do not know, yet so much more I do." He said.

It was not long until he found it, a great temple in the middle of the plain. Standing several stories tall it was more a cage than temple. Enormous pillars holding platforms, giant trees around with equally large nests. The temple had several large holes, entrances around the sides. Kan could see several people, all hooded. They were sweeping the grounds, tending the gardens, never stopping to take note of him. He rose his staff to signal them but the beat of heavy wings caught his ears.

Kan looked to the sky, a great bird in bright green and brown feathers. Large tail feathers floating behind, a red crest upon its head. Around its feather over the wings was a grand white coat. IT landed on a platform, leaping off to the next immediately. Raising its head it noticed Kan and turned. With one beat of its wings it came to the ground.

"Who comes?" it asks. "Time guardians never enter this realm."

"I come for your aid Torikingu." Kan replied, catching the creature by surprise.

"Not many remember me; all think me a bestial watch dog." Torikingu said. "You must be old to remember, yes. I can smell the age, the eons that have passed for you."

"If you can see that then you know my purpose." Kan stated.

"Not entirely, Age has affected me. You seek a temple, one of the hidden ones. I have tried to reach them myself. For a thousand years I brooded for my failure."

"Indeed. You help readily, not a characteristic of roosters." Kan said.

"Maybe not, but another oddity is that you need my help at all. Time guardians see all; you can find the temples without me. I help because you search my help my own. None but the residents have been to the temples. But I sense you have little time. I know this the hidden three are always shifting, never one place. You will need to find the compass to locate the correct one. We have the compass here."Torikingu explained.

"And if I take you to the temple you will lend its use?" Kan asked. The rooster king nodded. "Good. Is there any way to contact my friends?"

"Yes, come with me." Torikingu said.

* * *

**Boar Temple**

Marcus and Chelsea moved through a forest, enormous trees and droves of mushrooms around. Moss covered the trees, reaching across forest.

"This is weird. I figured there'd be a more mystical feel to this place." Marcus said.

"You know, this is perfect spot to do it." Chelsea suddenly added. "No one around, we can get loud."

"Maybe you can wait till we get home." Marcus sighed. "I know you're trying to act strong but come on."

"Oh you need to relax." Chelsea said. "Besides what does a little levity…what's that?"

The ground shook, grunts and heavy breathing filled the air. Looking around the pair could not find the source. Then, only when it was near, did Marcus react. Quickly grabbing Chelsea before she could react he held her to him using his body as a cover. Then it came, storming creatures running over everything. They collided with Marcus, banging and smashing him. He flew through the air like a cannonball, shattering trees. He didn't stop till he cratered the ground beneath. When he was steady Marcus rose up.

"Chels, you okay?" he asked.

"Yah mommy…I like the panda's." she replied dazed. Marcus chuckled at his love, shaking his head in delight. Then the rustling of leaves and broken branches caught him. Standing up he took note of his surroundings. In all directions they were surrounded. Standing taller than a man, twice a bulky as Marcus and rotund. Each wore Japanese armor, had hoofed feet and brown skin. Their heads were bore like, two great tusks to each. Black eyes, twitching ears and snouts, they watched the pair until one approached.

"Are you hurt?" it asked, catching Marcus by surprise.

"No, I'm fine" Marcus answered. "My friend is a little dizzy." Murmuring amongst the creatures sounded, some sounded with regret.

"You have our apologies. We were not aware of anyone in the forest. Let us take you to our home." It offered. Marcus did not respond, only readying to fight. "You are wise to be distrustful but we won't hurt you. Our temple is a very happy and safe place."

"Temple" Marcus thought. He picked up Chelsea and nodded. With what resembled a smile the Boar men took them to the temple.

***

The Temple in question was not what they expected. It looked like the restaurants from the city, only enlarged greatly. Mud pools dotted the landscape with what appeared to be children of the boar men playing. Stone guardians and boulders bound with heavy logs lay on hills ready to be released. When they entered it was somewhat different.

An open floor, fifty feet to each side, surrounded by tables. In the back boar men chefs and cooks roasting meats and vegetables. Laughter filled the room as the boars ate and drank. At the head of the table was a single elder boar, twice the size of the others. He dressed in messy robes and had a great white beard, equally long hair reached down his back. The heat of the room sweltered, but they gave no heed. Somehow it seemed to raise Chelsea back.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Did the impact really knock you out or were you just being lazy?" Marcus joked.

"Shut up, and why are pig people around us?"

"PIGS, WE ARE THE GREAT BOAR CLAN!" the booming voice of the elder thundered. Marcus and Chelsea nearly fell from the force. The elder looked at them sternly, they leaned back and laughed. "Sorry, we boars have horrible tempers but truly we are peaceful."

"Not a problem boss man." Chelsea cheerfully replied, bringing the look of shock to most present. She addressed the elder in a less than respectful manner.

"Now now children, they are not of us. Their ways are as different, I'm sure they meant no disrespect." The elder explained. "My name is Shu Inoshishi. Please sit and eat with us."

The pair agreed and took a seat near the elder, honor toward guests. Little was said; they ate lightly in comparison and listened to the great boars. They shared stories, told jokes, as if they were normal people at a party. It was somewhat elevating to them, that was until they sat roasted pork.

"Dude, you're eating your friend." Chelsea said.

"Is it strange to you?" the boar asked.

"No, we eat each other all the time. I was waiting to cannibalize Marcus for dinner." She replied.

"Cannibalize, oh no. We're all just enjoying the flavors of a fallen comrade. Want some?" he offered while carving a slice. Chelsea accepted and bit into it, but spit it out. It was too cold. She put the plate down and summoned the flames from within. She cast it upon the meet and cooked it more, but her action caught the attention of the boars.

"ELEMENTAL!" One called and all rose to their feet. Marcus leaped with them, standing before her as a shield. Chelsea just looked out, confused.

"Chelsea, flare up now." Marcus commanded.

"Flare up, sounds like a rip off of 'Flame On'." She said and continued eating. Marcus was about to protest but she silenced him. "They won't attack us, we gave no reason. Something about me sparked a response but they want to know why I'm here."

"Very astute young lady." The elder congratulated. "Elementals are one of our enemies, but they never have human form. So tell me, why are you here?"

"The temple of cats." Chelsea answered. "We need to get there and were told that coming here could help."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The elder laughed. "One of the three hidden temples. Why would you seek that?"

"Our friend is there, and we plan to rescue her." Chelsea explained in seriousness. "You have information that can help us." The elder and her connected, eyes unflinching and unwavering. Things were silent for a time, and then the elder sighed.

"Sadly this cannot last longer. You were here for only a few hours and now you must go." He said sadly. "We can guide you, but you must pass a test. A test that could prove fatal. Please reconsider, we get so few visitors."

"I'm afraid not. I don't wish to be rude so let us be quick. Your test." She commanded. Again silence, but then gongs began ringing. The fires stopped the chefs and cooks gathered around. An opening was made in the crowd. Two figures were approaching, one hulking only slightly shorter than the elder. The other was leaner, thin and swift. The large one wore only hakama, his torso was bare and heavy muscle. His tusks were curved greatly, and a black Mohawk went down his back. The lean one wore light brown Jinbei.

"These are Suji and Netsu. They will test you." The elder said. "The test is a battle; if you win you we will help you. If you lose you die. Understood?" they nodded and stepped into the open center of the room.

"Suji will smash you, hope you not mind. No dislike for you." The large one said, offering his hand in friendship.

"They don't care about that you idiot." The smaller one, obviously Netsu, commented. "Just get ready to fight them."

Suji pounded his chest and hunched over. Without warning he short forward ramming his tusks into Marcus, sending him flying. As Marcus moved through the air Chelsea prepared to cast her flames, but she felt something approach. Turning quickly she managed to duck as two beams passed above. She looked to Netsu, His eyes were glowing.

"Lazar eyes, not really connected is it." Chelsea taunted.

"Lazar, what's that. I control fire!" Netsu yelled and fired again.

Meanwhile Suji stood laughing, he had just charged Marcus.

"None get up after Suji hit them. HA HA HA"

"Then I'll be the first." Marcus replied getting up without injury. Suji looked surprised and charged again, but Marcus thrust his hand out and caught the tusks holding Suji in place. Suji grunted and pushed harder but did not make ground. Then he started raising his head, and Marcus could not hold him down. With a flick of his head Marcus was in the air. As he fell Suji punched up, Marcus retaliated with a punch of his own. Their fist collided, sending out shockwaves from the impact. The ground around them shook.

"You strong, but none stronger than Suji!" Suji declared.

"Did you get all your lines from the Hulk?" Marcus taunted, but Suji just looked confused.

"Who Hulk?"

Back with Chelsea and Netsu, Chelsea was cart wheeling away from the eye blasts. Netsu did not move, only turning his head to aim. After a moment she became annoyed. Throwing up a shield of flame she blocked the eye beams. Not giving even a moment she shot fire forward in a wave. Netsu saw and leaped into the air, avoiding it. Now that he saw her attack he ran to her, faster than an average human but not superhuman. He threw a punch; she slapped it to the side and aimed a punch of her own. HE dodged it in turn and tried to ram his head. Chelsea let loose a breath of flame to force him away, he leaped and she was safe for a moment.

"Can't fight hand to hand, physically superior to me. Have to fight from a distance." She thought. Chelsea called more flames and shot them out. Netsu retaliated by firing back, meeting the fire blast. They held each other, neither yielding.

Marcus was not fairing any better. He was grappling with Suji, the massive boar pushing him down. Not able to gain any ground he funnily grew annoyed.

"Chelsea, we don't have time. Let's get serious." Marcus shouted and took a breath. "Sorry Suji but I can't play anymore." And then Marcus began to lift. With little trouble he picked Suji up, and then he spun around tossing Suji away.

Noticing this Netsu incre4ased the intensity of his beams, but Chelsea laughed. With a flick of her wrist the beams diverted and turned on Netsu. They stopped before hitting his head, he closed his eyes and they vanished. He fell over, raising his arms in surrender.

"Fire bends to me, no matter the source." Chelsea explained.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" The elder bellowed. "It has been so long since they've been beaten, and by those who held back to. Well I believe I owe you the prize."

"Yes, how to get to the cat demon temple." Chelsea said.

"Well…I have no idea." The elder laughed, causing both to fall over. "None of the other temples do. But I can guide you."

"It can never be easy." Marcus complained. "Oh well, to save my friends I will walk through fire."

"Fire can't hurt you anyway." Chelsea commented with a smirk. "Anyway explain what you mean."

"As you wish." The elder began. "There are twelve temples, one for each creature of the zodiac. With some changes, Cat demons include tigers and all others. The three most powerful clans are the dragon, cat and dog clans. They are hidden from all since ages before the elders now. The nine remaining must prevent the location from being spread. The temple of the roster holds the compass that locates the specific temple. The Ox, snake, and horse temples will lead to the crossroad. To find those three you must defeat the challenge at the rabbit, rat, sheep, and monkey temples. You passed this one already, and I will tell you how to reach the Ox temple." He explained and reached into his robes. Pulling out a rolled up parchment he handed it to Chelsea.

"Thank you, this will help greatly." Chelsea said bowing, grabbing Marcus and forcing him to mimic. They left almost immediate, looking to the map to find their way. After a short time they stopped to talk.

"Pretty easy to get this map. Figured it would be harder to get something this important." Marcus said.

"You don't get it; if they elder got involved we'd be dead." She said seriously.

"Chelsea, why are you so serious. I know you upset about Jun but come on." Marcus pleaded.

"I will when we get home" she said. They kept on in silence, Marcus distraught by Chelsea's new attitude.

* * *

**Rachel, Samantha and Alyson**

Like the others the girls were traveling through a forest. This one more normal save the missing grass, flowers and weeds. In fact it looked like they had been picked clean. The girls did not notice this, but they did notice the quite.

"This place is to quite." Alyson stated.

"Who cares?" Rachel snapped.

"There are animals, insects, and things like that." Alyson said. "This much quite means that something is wrong."

" CH CH CH" sounded in the distance. The girls turned, alerted by the noise. They moved after it, dragging Rachel complaining behind. They moved, the sound grew louder. No matter how close they seemed to get they found nothing.

"Waste of time." Rachel said. "We should be looking for the temple."

"We are Rachel, but we only got a general area that they could be in." Alyson explained. "That noise was the closest clue we have."

"Hey guys." Samantha called.

"What?" Rachel snapped. Samantha held up a basket full of grass and weeds. "It's a cute little basket, think the temple made it?"

"Could be, anything else?" Alyson asked. Samantha shook her head.

"Fuck," Rachel snapped. "Look over there." She pointed to the distance. Standing looking back at them was a figure, two long ears pointing straight up. To them it appeared as a rabbit, dressed in samune (Japanese work cloths). It noticed them as well, darting off. The girls took to the air, Rachel being able to fly naturally moved faster. She caught sight of the creature first, but with a twitch of the ear it somehow vanished.

"Where'd it go?" Samantha asked.

"How the hell should I know?" Rachel snapped. Samantha began to tear. "Fuck, don't cry. You're not a little girl anymore."

"Guys, shut up." Alyson commanded. "Something moving at the speed leaves a trace. Look." Alyson gestured over to the nearby trees. They were splintered with friction burns, showing a path that they could follow. Not wasting time the trio went along the path, leading them along an annoying and winding trail. It wasn't until they reached a clearing that they stopped. No trees, no buildings, nothing at all. "This makes no sense."

"Maybe they're under ground." Samantha suggested. "We're looking for rabbit people, maybe their underground."

"Why would a temple be underground?" Rachel snapped, but soon screamed. "AHHHH" she cried as the ground beneath gave in. The others rushed to it, diving in the process. Using their powers they lowered themselves slowly, Rachel wasn't so lucky. The speed and surprise of the fall gave her no time to react. Landing in a heavy thud she cursed her luck.

"You okay?" Samantha asked

"Does it look okay?" Rachel snapped but Alyson forced their mouths shut. Leaning around the corner she noticed footsteps and chattering.

"What was the noise?" A voice called.

"Probable over stacked shelves again. You know how the elder is." Another answered. The three girls bolted as quietly as they could, rounding another corner. When the creatures came by they sighed and went about cleaning the area none the wiser. The girls did not, however, expect what they'd find.

"Fuck" Rachel said simply. The girls had stumbled upon a great cavern, golden tables and chairs, jade statues, pure china tea cups. With the items were an entire group of the rabbit creatures holding some type of celebration. Each wore clothing fit for royalty; some were playing music others danced. The speed of their footsteps was so great the girls could not follow. In the center was an older one, dressed in white and smiling. His chin had a medium beard that fanned outward.

"Wow, so fast." Samantha said, and the elder's ear twitched. Almost telepathically the others turned to them and moved, surrounding the girls. They readied themselves, but the elder called out.

"Three young visitors on my birthday, and pretty ladies to." He chuckled. "This is a blessing. Come out, let me see you." They did as he asked, the other rabbits moving for them. They stood before him as he gazed. "Human girls, it has been a very long time. Let me guess you were walking above and fell through."

"Yes sir." Alyson answered. "In truth we were looking for the Temple of the Rabbits."

"Well look no further." The elder said. "While it may not look the part this cavern is our temple. I am usagi no saikō keiei sekinin sha, or simply Saiko the chief."

"My name is Alyson; my companions are Rachel and Samantha." Alyson introduced. Samantha waved, but Rachel looked out boardly with acknowledgment.

"Show respect human girl." One of the rabbits ordered.

"Silent Okina Mimi. I have little time left for formalities anyway."

"But chief, tradition demands."

"Traditions are for youngsters and foolish old men. When you reach my age you see things differently. Everything has its place, including tradition." Saiko said. "Now I trust you came for more than just an expedition of our forest."

"I never said we came for anything." Alyson stated, but the Chief just smiled. "Alright, let me start from the beginning." Alyson explained the events that brought them, the search, everything that had to do with them at the moment. The chief was silent, eyes closed with only his ears twitching from time to time. When Alyson finished his eyes opened.

"I see, that is a dilemma. Sadly there is only so much we can do." He admitted. "The Cat demon clan is one of the three grand clans. We cannot openly oppose them, not to mention that we don't know where they are. We can point you to one of the guardian temples, the horse, but it is still not enough."

"Why?" Alyson asked.

"We only have one half of the way; you will need another temple to finish it. But that's still mute. For us to aid you must pass a test. The best test we can give, Luck."

"What?" Samantha butted in. "How can you test luck?"

"Simple." The chief replied. He out his hands on the table and instantly a stone and three cups appeared. He put a cup over the stone. "I will test each of you, best of three. Chose who goes first." He explained.

"I'll go first." Alyson said. "It's my responsibility as leader."

"Still not established." Rachel argued. Alyson rolled her eyes but stepped forward. The chief placed his hands on the cups and began to spin. Not a moment into it did his speed increase. His hands moved faster than eyes could see, Alyson tried but she only say on cup moving.

"It's very simple" he said while moving "when I stop you just pick the cup that you think the stones under. It's all about luck being that you can't see the movements." When he finally stopped there was a wind that blew, friction burns in the table. Alyson looked to them, gulped and closed her eyes. She pointed, not knowing the answer and heard the cup lift. Inching one eye open she looked, and to her shock the pebble was visible. "Well done."

"Oh thank god." She breathed relieved. "That was the most tense I've ever been, stopping bank robbers is less stressful."

"Striking opponents that you can see is easy, facing the unknown is difficult. Next."

"I'll do it." Samantha offered happily. Saiko took the cups back and this time pulled something from his sleeve. Opening his palm two dye.

"This is even more simple. Select a number from two to twelve. If the dye show it you win." He explained.

"Nine." Samantha shot out. Saiko laughed at her enthusiasm and rolled them. Samantha watched happily as they rolled, and nearly sprang for joy when she saw them. "Yes, Nine."

"Sam, that's eight." Rachel said. Samantha looked down, indeed the dice showed eight dots.

"Awwww." She complained.

"It's alright; you just didn't have good luck." Saiko assured. "One last test, for the mopey young lady."

"Who's mopey." Rachel snapped, but Saiko just laughed.

"Just one more test, the most simplistic." He said and took a quarter from his pocket. "I believe this is your currency. Heads and Tails, I believe you know the mechanics."

"That's it?"

"What greater test of luck is there? Fifty fifty chance." He said. Without anything else he flipped it. Rachel watched it come down, hoping to spot the sides but was unable to see. When it landed Saiko gripped it. "Call it."

"Tails." She replied after a breath. He opened his hand and looked down.

"You win." He said and showed her the coin. "And the prize is yours. Bring the map."

One of the rabbit clan brought a case with them, locked tight. Saiko took a key from his sleeve and opened the lock, arching open the chest. Closing his eyes he took a breath, removing the map soon after.

"It has been ages since I've seen this." He said. "Now I give it to you. Feel glad, many come for it but none have ever won our simple game. Take it with joy young ladies."

"Thank you." They said together and took the map. As a fleeting gesture they each placed a kiss on his cheek. The old rabbit blushed like any old man would. "Happy birthday." And they left.

* * *

**The Villain's**

The villainous students were gathered together, along with Nick in his hero side. He claimed he needed to keep watch over them. They were presently in an underground cave. It was manmade, stone walls and brick. Large waterways and arches, like a giant sewer.

"We should have split up more; this makes one group to week." Nick said. "The others will need help, why didn't one of us stay."

"Shut up!" Ted Yelled. "Good Nick annoying, he always talks about helping and not fighting."

"That's what hero's do. Until he gets another concussion we're stuck with him and I don't want to risk getting blown up." Shadow said.

"Silent, we're looking for rats. Let us find them and then worry about Nick." Tabitha commanded.

"I like the lady, gets to fights fast." Jay complimented. He was irritable, but the prospect of battle somewhat calmed him.

"Calm down, we fight only if we have to." Tabitha said. "That means you don't start a fight."

"Correct, heroes negotiate. Fighting is a last resort." Nick stated.

"He knows we're not hero's right?" Ted asked. "Let's knock him out. At least he'll shut up."

"Ted, Ted, Ted. You need to learn finesse, not everything can be a fight." Shadow said.

"Let me sent out my babies." Ted offered. "It will be faster." And without waiting for permission he sent out his swarm in all directions. The bussing echoed in the cavern, noisy and annoying. Then Ted's face went blue. "Someone's eating my babies." He shouted and darted off. The others followed suite, trying to keep step with the flying insector.

"Slow down." Shadow said. "We need to think this out. As great as I am I can't win an unknown fight."

"Your ego can wait, we must move faster." Nick said. "Ted is flying blindly right now."

When Ted finally came to a stop he held horror upon his face. Several figures were inside a square room, gates for the center floor with stone for the rest. Water passed underneath, swirling around in a whirlpool. The figures were hunched over, holding handfuls of his insects and biting. They were furry, with long noses and sharp ears. Each had a wire-like tail and were dressed in simple shorts. Some had blades but most were unarmed.

"Human, here?" One asked. "May I ask your purpose…" but he did not finish. Ted dashed, placing his fist into the rats face and knocking him away. They others jumped to their fallen friend and caught him. Then one used its tail as a whip.

"If you wish to fight then we will end you, but I implore you desist this action." The rat begged.

"You kill my babies, you will die." Ted threatened.

"I like Ted; he knows how to start a fight." Jay praised but the others were silent. Without another word the rats waved their arms around, pieces of the room such as fallen stones and loose metal detached and connected. In moments a golem of Stone and metal was before them.

"Another golem, It's mine." Nick said but Jay acted first. He tore his shirt and entered his demon stated, rising with a punch to the golems chest. It took a step back but had little damage. For his part Jay rubbed his hand.

"Hard, this will be fun." Jay said. Nick jumped in next, bringing an exploding uppercut upper cut. When the smoke cleared a small creator was left but again no real damage.

While they fought the golem Ted assaulted the one in front of him. Releasing his stingers he shot forward, stabbing them into the creatures. He did not relent, stabbing again and again. Tabitha herself was surrounded by three. They each drew a blade, but she laughed and converted her fingers to blades of her own. She spun, sticking her arms out. They tried to block but were unprepared and disarmed. They fled before she could continue. Shadow stayed out, watching as his group did battle.

"Jay, burn it when I take out the legs." Nick ordered. He slid underneath and took hold, blowing up moments after. The golem twitched and fell to the ground, unable to fight back. Jay took to the air, breathed deep, and unleashed black fury upon the construct. The heat was intense, melting the materials used.

"That was boring. It barley fought back." Jay complained. "I want more." He shouted angrily.

"You'll get your chance." Shadow replied. "The rats took off in this direction. My bet is that the temple is that way. It's unlikely that they want to say high. I can already tell this won't be diplomatic."

"Shadow is right. From what I can tell the Rats will try to use diplomacy first, make us leave." Tabitha reasoned. "These weak fools here are enough cause for them to relent. But that also means they won't help us. We need to find out what ever they have and soon. Jay and Nick are our fighters for any more constructs. Ted and I can take the normal ones. Shadow, do what you do best."

"Yes ma'mn." They all said in mock salute. She rolled her eyes and they went down the tunnel.

It didn't take long for them to reach the end, and to their surprise it was not a hobble or hole. A typical temple from above, albeit with Golems and great pillars around. The temple itself reached the top of the cavern, statues of feral rats instead of lion or dragons lay about. No single resident looked like a warrior, even the guards looked more like merchants. Sitting at the top of the steps was on older grey rat, giant whiskers and beady eyes. His robes were black, with lightening designs through them.

"That is the truth. Humans arrived and attacked us. One was like an insect, another a demon of hell, with another that could explode on command and reform. A woman was with them, I believe a shapshifter. The last stayed back, we do not know what he can do."

"Hell demons, they know not to enter the yokai world. Their greed will never be sated."

"Never been to hell, heard it's nice." Jay added suddenly, in the air looking down. "Did the little mice run here?" He taunted.

"Jay that is enough." Tabitha ordered, stepping forth with the rest save Shadow.

"Where's Shadow?" Ted asked.

"Doing what he does best." She answered. "I must apologize for my friends actions. It is hard to control him."

"Yes, often times it is hard to control the impulses of one so young." The elder rat agreed. "I am known as ratto tōbu. Tonbu for short. I trust we can come to a diplomatic solution."

"That is my plan. We did not intent to cause harm, but your men took it upon themselves to devour my friend's insect. He is very attached to them."

"I see, they could not know. I ask that you leave now, we will not attack and even show you a safe way out."

"That is not plausible." Tabitha remarked. "We require your assistance. The reason we are here is because we need to find the temple of the cat gods." A hush went out among the rats, fear and anger in some.

"You wish to find them; though I hate them I cannot aid you." He said. "By tradition you must be turned away. I apologize for that but my hands are tied. We will offer you compensation for your trip."

"That is not acceptable."

"You attacked our clan without true provocation. By our laws we must not aid in your search. Even speaking is treading the line."

"You speak because you are scared." Tabitha taunted, catching his attention more. "The other clans are great warriors, mages, tricksters and the like. They face a challenge full on even if they don't fight. You are vermin, unfit to be called a clan."

"You risk much girl" Tobu said through his teeth.

"Tabitha, stop. This will cause more violence than we need." Nick pleaded but Jay wrapped his hand around Nick's mouth.

"I think we're done." Tabitha said and converted her hand to a blade. She leaped into the air and dove toward Tunbo. He leaped back before she struck, faster than she expected. Ted laughed and unleashed his swarms again. This time they had a goal, eat the rats.

Just as before the Rats animated the golems, this time four and made of better metal. Jay then grabbed Nick and pulled on his arms.

"What are you doing!?" Nick shouted.

"Strategy." Jay said happily and ripped them off, flinging them at the golems. The exploded on contact while he flew to them. Using his breath he rained fire down upon them. One leaped up, surprising given the size. It grabbed his foot and dragged him down. "Dam, can't lift it."

"Boom boom." Nicks voice called out. He pulled back and shot his arms forward, tiny explosions covering the golem. IT was enough to make it let go if Jay. Jay cheered but then saw Nick gesture. He looked down; a finger nail was on his shoulder. Not a second after it exploded. Jay came falling down in a fiery heap.

"What the hell, that could've killed me." He yelled.

"YOU TORE OFF MY ARMS, THEY ONLY REGERERATE IF I THINK FOR THEM TO EXPLODE AND THEN TEAR." Nick yelled back louder.

"Aren't heroes not supposed to do that stuff?"

"Nobody said we were perfect." Nick explained and dashed forward. Mimicking his action from earlier he uppercut one golem, detonating his arm in the process. The golem did not falter, it retaliated with a strike. Nick leaped back just before the strike, in luck as the ground shattered beneath. Jay struck next, scorching said golem and ramming it with his horns. The golem leaned over and quickly took hold of Jay, pulling him up and readied to smash him down. Just before they collided Nick rushed forward and spun with a kick. Detonating his leg the golem came crashing down, and Jay grabbed him before he was buried.

"These things are too tough; we need to get rid of the conjurors." Nick said. "Otherwise they will just make them again. If you try to melt one the others will get you and the only explosion I have will cause a cave in."

"Well they let Ted get them. I want to play more." Jay said and dashed to another. Nick shook his head but joined the fray again.

Meanwhile Tabitha was atop the steps staring down Tobu. He in turn locked eyes with her, not flinching. In his hands he held a katana, Tabitha still wondered from where.

"Tell me little girl, do you think this will end well?" he asked. "If I defeat you then you can't find the secret. If you kill me then you'll never learn. I'm still open to you leaving."

"Not on your life. Beings so much greater will punish me if I do, and I don't need you for the secret." She taunted.

"Then consider this." He said. "You have loved ones, at least one you truly care about." For a moment Tabitha's eyes held a memory, and that moment was all Tobu needed. "Even if you don't know it you care and wish to see this person."

"If I'm weak I die. I don't intend to die." She said and stabbed forward. Tunbo spun, blocking and attacking at once. Tabitha quickly leaned back, almost at ninety degrees to avoid the blade. Coming back up her torso changed, serpentine and flexible.

"Serpent like, shape shifters are truly dangerous." Tobu commented.

"We are more difficult to fight than most, and extremely adaptable." Tabitha said and lunged. Tonbu blocked again and retaliated with a vertical slash. Tabitha leaned to the side and turned for a stab but the rat pushed himself back, using his tail as a rope. Without waiting she spun and whipped with his tail. Tabitha converted her hand into the grand fist, gripping the tail and pulling. Using all her strength she slammed him into the ground, converting her blade hand into claws and aiming for his neck.

"Stop." Shadows voice sounded and all stopped. The doors to the temple opened, he walked out with a chest in hand. "We don't need to kill them. I have the chest, and I'm disappointed. I expected some type of security but it was out in the open."

"Call off you men Tobu." Tabitha ordered. "I have you, we have the prize. We leave now and you leave us alone. Understood?" Tonbu nodded shame in his eyes at his defeat. The golems deactivated and rats surrendered. The villains decided to leave quickly, using Nicks exploding nails to blow open the chest. Inside was torn map.

"What the hell? Is this supposed to be a clue?" Jay complained. "It's a torn map that just ends."

"It does seem odd to have that as a clue. Maybe we should rest, try to figure it out." Shadow suggested.

"Agreed, maybe there's a trick to this that we don't know. Should have been civil."Tabitha said.

* * *

**Andy and Anglea**

The odd pair were together by chance. Though Andy somewhat voiced his opinion about uneven numbers he did not complain. In truth she reminded him of Carter. Only difference was that she was quiet and reserved. They were in a valley; trees were sparse and dead as if winter.

"So tell me what you think." She said. Andy did not respond. "Right, not a talker. Well we're going after monkeys. Seems like a Chinese martial arts movie or something."

"The Chinese zodiac is found in Japan, with the pick and goat being a boar and sheep. It is odd that this world seems based on Japan." Andy replied, then turning silent again.

"True, maybe Japan evolved from this world. Only someone like Rin or Kan would know." She suggested. "Speaking of, where were they? Neither was with us when we left this morning?" Andy shrugged, not knowing the answer. "Oh well. It's kind of cold."

As if to prove her point snow started to fall from the sky. They watched as it came down, only to see steam in the air. They silently followed the vapor trail, wary of anything they might find. At the end they found three paths, the vapor going into each.

"Wow, think it's some kind of test. Pick the right path and find the way to the temple." Anglea asked.

"Possible, but I think otherwise. We may not be able to survive the wrong path." Andy said and took a sniff of the air. Then he sat down and took out a small metal rod. Gesturing Anglea to make a light he began to draw in the dirt. The symbols did not make sense to her, but she watched anyway. In the end Andy smiled. Standing he pointed to the left path. Moving one Anglea did not question, only hoping that Andy was right.

* * *

Following the path to its final met with wonder for the pair. The gazed upon a great lake, steaming with hot water. Around it were rock crags making natural platforms. The mountain rose above the lake, waterfalls of more steaming water flowing down. At the center of the lake was a simple shrine, and only one figure sitting near it.

The inhabitants of this natural sauna, monkeys the size of men. Each with white fur and read faces, none clothed. Most swam in the lake, soaking up the warmth. Others played along the rocks, and even more seemed to be tinkering with small objects and games.

The pair approached, cautiously waiting for an attack but none came. In fact, the monkeys took no notice of them at all; they went on as the two walked. They reached the edge of the lake, but still none greeted them. Anglea decided to begin.

"Hello, I'm Anglea and we

"Need to find a temple." A voice cut in. Anglea looked down; one of the monkeys was looking up. "What, expecting maybe chip."

"You know why we're here?" she asked. The monkey laughed.

"Simple, only reason someone would come here is because they want to find one of the temples. From your expression I can see you seek an individual. You also don't look like the type to travel together. This would mean you are a smaller part of a bigger party. Likely meaning that you have allies seeking the other temples to. Added to the fact that you are human you are likely to be superheroes, I believe that's the term."

"Just by seeing us you can tell that." Anglea asked in surprise.

"Yes they can." Andy replied. "And I can tell that this place is not natural. You hollowed out the mountain, knocked off pieces with perfect precision to make this. It would take a genius not to level the whole thing. I also deduced that finding this place was a test. Smelling the air, the freshest is likely to be where life is. Then flowing the wind pattern and find where the scent of food came from. In the end it was mostly luck."

"This one is smart." An elderly voice said suddenly, causing Anglea and Andy to jump. As if from air and elder money was standing next to them. He wore priestly robes, yellow with brown sashes. A staff was in his hands. From his chin a great winding beard reached to the ground. "Realizing that luck was the major factor is not something that most do. It's more of a rabbit thing but hey. My name Sura no Rida, but most call me elder."

"Well, I think you know why we are here. Can you help us?" Anglea asked.

"I could, and since you found this place I am bound by tradition to aid. It is unusual though, for humans to be here." Rida explained. "Like all prizes, a test must be passed. This one of knowledge, my question is cast." And with that he morphed. His arms receded inward, his body rounding and turning black. Soon he was not but a black floating ord. "I will ask, you must answer with action."

"Okay." Anglea said. "Andy can go first."

"Very well. Young man, at the center of the lake is a shrine. Upon the shrine is a person, and that person is in danger. How do you save him?" he asked. Andy looked confused, but the sound of splashing water caught him. He turned, every monkey was gone and shadows were under the surface. Bursting from the water were giant serpents, the size of sharks. Fangs bared and hissing they raced to the shrine. The figure on site did not move, but Andy reacted on instinct. Charging his hands he fired a great bolt into the lake, an electrical surge spread out and shocked each serpent. They fell back to the water, with Andy and Anglea taking relief breaths.

"That was close."

"Yes, but you show true intelligence. Most would try to electrocute each serpent, few think to use the water." The orb replied. "And the figure at the shrine, a statue. Now young lady, it's your turn."

"Okay, what do I have to do?"

"Answer with action. You are in darkness, you cannot get out. How do you find the way?" Anglea shrugged and gather energy into her hand, but the orb did not reply. She looked at it, and then closed her eyes trying to think of an answer. All were silent, watching to see her reply. Then she opened her eyes wide, realization hit her. She did nothing, just got up and walked off only to return a moment later.

"Correct. You saw through the question. I said you are in darkness, never that you were lost. The blind are in darkness and to find a way they simply move on."He replied. "I guess you have earned the reward. I will fetch the way to the next temple for you."

"No." Andy interrupted. "To easy. This is not real, we are being tricked."

"Andy, what are you talking about?"

"Incredible." The elder said. The orb was gone, but an odd flicker in the air remained. "How did you see through it?"

"No test is that simple. If I shot ant creature the charge would hit all. You could see that Anglea would figure out her question without much trouble."

"Well, I'm impressed. The real prize then." And from his sleeve a rolled up paper appeared. Handing it over he smiled. "Now go and when your mission is done feel free to return."

The pair bowed and left back through the steam.

* * *

**Cooper, Alex and Luna**

The trio moved through a forest, overgrown and flourishing. Trees were kilometers tall, thicker than boulders. Bush's and flowers grew similarly. Cooper was marveling in it, sometimes commenting at the size and health. Alex and Luna were more cautious, but found time to admire the area. Alex even picked up flowers, deciding to give to Luna. She laughed, blushed but otherwise ignored him.

"Not a flower person." She said. "But thanks. Keep an eye out for the temple."

"Okay." Alex said somewhat sadly. Cooper was still, they could not tell his expression behind the mask but he seemed at peace. Kneeling down he lightly grasped a flower, not pulling it just holding it. Taking several large breaths he finally stood.

"These plants were reluctant to tell me, but they saw me as a friend. The temple is to the east, and we must be respectful. They are serious and stern with strict rules." Cooper explained. They nodded and took off to the east. The foliage made it hard to navigate, but Luna was able to leap over and Cooper could command the plants. Alex was the only one with real trouble.

"Alex, keep up." She said mechanically. "The mission will not wait."

"You know, I think she still has trouble being normal." Alex said.

"She doesn't, that's just how she is. You know that, besides none of us are normal." Cooper replied.

Alex shrugged and moved on. Cooper decided to aid his friend, moving the plants and waiting. Every now and then Cooper would call to the plants for aid. They always answered and pointed in the correct direction. Not long into the journey did Luna spot something. Being far ahead of the boys she clicked something within her ear.

"Guys, I think I found it." She said. The boys spun around, not knowing where she was. "Check the coms I put on your necks." They did, both wondering when she did that. "Anyway I see something in a clearing. It is like a palace, golden statues of sheep and goats. I can see people, or demons in Junihitoe and Sokutai."

"What's that?" Alex asked. Luna sighed at her boyfriend's ignorance but let it go. Few were as trained as she; even less would be on this mission.

"Elegant and expensive type's of kimono's. Basically these are rich people, probably have an army within." She explained. "Though I don't see guards. Several appear to be gardening, some praying to the plants. I think they worship the earth. Good to know, may come in handy."

"Why?" Cooper asked interested in how plants could help.

"We could threaten to burn the forest, as a last resort of course. Sometimes these types don't help outsiders." She explained

"Not on your life." Cooper almost shouted.

"Quiet, we don't want them knowing…why do I see Alex in the field?"

"He's running off to say hello." Cooper explained. Luna hit her head; of course he would rush in to make friends. Stupid, but his running speed from the forest to the clearing was impressive.

"If he dies I'll kill him." She said in annoyance. "But at least this could be a fun fight. Let's move."

Alex however was on the outskirts of the Temple. As he approached he noticed the arts that everyone took part in. Painters, crafters, poets and writers. People arranged flowers into beautiful displays, songs on elegant voices filled the air. It was idealic, almost like a paradise without angels. His presence was not ignored however. When the residents took notice they nearly jumped. No one stood to attack, but all seemed confused.

"Hello, my name is Alex." Alex introduced himself. "And my friends should be here so...OW" he yelled. Luna had run up behind him and struck his head.

"What the hell, these could have been bloodthirsty monsters. You could have been killed on sight." She all but screamed. "What would happen if you died?"

"I wouldn't. You didn't say anything about danger so I assumed it was safe. You don't usually miss anything." he said confidently.

"I was in the forest without a clear view. How could I possibly tell accurately if it was safe? Don't do it again." She commanded, but Alex smiled. Cooper caught up soon enough, this time to the shock of the residents. They all stared at him, bringing discomfort.

"A plant spirit, this explains all. Welcome of great one, please tell us your wish." One said. Cooper looked around, he did not like this. They all approached.

"Back away." He ordered, he wanted them at a distance.

"Remove your mask young man." And elderly voice said. Looking to the palace the trio spotted and elder Goat, his horns winding many times around. He used a cane to walk, his hooves making a clatter as her did. "I know you are not a spirit of the earth."

"Masuta, look at him." Another said.

"I can tell this, you are all too unskilled to see without meditation. A spirit of the earth is within him but he is flesh and blood of the human world." Masuta said.

"You can see into the spirit realm?" Luna questioned. "Not important, we have come

"For the temples we hide. Yes yes we know. Everyone that comes to us is looking for the other temples. Let us get this over with so we can get back to our affairs." Masuta said.

"Really, can't we get to know each other? Build bridges and what not?" Alex asked. "I'm sure Cooper would love to know more." Cooper himself stayed silent. Masuta gazed at Alex, questioning and forming thoughts.

"Odd. Many have come here, never a single seeking understanding. All they ever want is to find the map and be on their way. Are you a scholar?"

"No, just a nice guy." Alex said with a smile. Masuta saw something, a spark within Alex that he had not seen in a long time.

"I see, well then let us sit and have tea. You can tell me more of your quest" Masuta offered.

"Unacceptable, we have little time to act." Luna said. "Give us what we need, test us if need be but we have no time to waste."

"Luna relax. Fighting is not always the answer." Alex tried to reason.

"Alex, we need to move or have you forgotten the mission?" Luna asked, Alex looked hurt.

"Tell me what you seek. Why you are in such a hurry?"

"Let me Luna." Alex asked, ever the peace keeper. "Our friend was kidnapped by the cat demon clan. We are here to rescue her, to do that we need to find the cat temple. We are part of a large group searching for each temple in hopes that we'll be lead to the nekos. My friend is correct in that we have little time and while I would love to make your friend I must agree with haste."

"I see, and the other one. He smells of plants spirit. How is he involved?"

"We are classmates, at a special school for children with gifts. He can command plants, even lead the way and asked them to lead us to you."

"I see, so that's how you arrived. Well I can see you are indeed in haste so let us begin." Masuta began. He sat down, crossing his legs and connecting his hands. "The test is within the realm of spirits"

"Only Alex can enter then." Luna stated, looking with mild worry for him. "Alex, be careful no matter what."

"Aren't I always?"

"No." she said flatly. He nearly fell but shrugged and sat. Connecting his hands he closed his eyes and opened his connection to the realm of spirits.

"We enter now, I will guide you." And with that an image of Masuta separated from the body, ghostly and nigh invisible. Alex opened his eyes, they were pure white. Almost instantly a spectral form of him appeared.

"Huh, I never could astro project before." He said. "Is this you?"

"Partly, you have the gift you must simply learn it. New let us begin." Masuta said and then they vanished.

Nothing happened while they were gone, everyone remained still. Then as suddenly as they vanished the bodies both fell back, each breathing deeply.

"I've never…scene such…power. What are you?" Masuta asked.

"That was…something I never experienced. It was beyond belief." Alex replied.

"Get the map, now." Masuta ordered. "He has earned it." The map was retrieved and give to them. Under suggestion they took a moment for Alex to recover. When asked he could not describe what he went through. As soon as he stood the elder ram spoke.

"When you're finished with your quest return. I can tell you more about what happened. This invitation reaches to your friends as well." He offered

"Than you, we just may take you up on that."

* * *

**Kan**

Kan walked with the grand Rooster through dark halls. They were heading to a special room, one that Kan did not know. All he was told was that it would let him contact his friends.

"You still haven't told me why you need my help." ToriKingu said.

"I have limits as to what I can do and what I know. I have never been to the Yokai world before, so I would not have any knowledge of it. I can only move through time related to me or someone I speak to. Without firsthand knowledge I'd never find anything." Kan explained. "Maybe in a few thousand years I can change that but for now I need your help."

"I see, well we're here." Torikingo said and stopped before a large door. Inside was a fountain, surrounded by symbols alien to Kan. He went to the fountain and touched the center of the water with his finger. "You know the basics, good. Now simple think where you wish to speak and you shall be connected."

"Understood." Kan replied. Thinking about the students he could feel himself near them. "Hello" he called. Instantly they all turned to the air. "It's Kan. I'm speaking to you from the Roster Temple. Now be quiet for a moment so I can review your progress. Ok…got it. Andy meet up with Tabitha's group, you will need to join maps to find the temple of the serpent. Travel to the mountain base and head west, Tabitha get to the entrance ad head east. You should meet before long. Alex, take your group and meet up with Alyson's. Just head south; you're not far from each other. Marcus and Chelsea are fine."

"Where's Ms. T and Mr. Vanders?" was a collective question.

"They are here to guide not act. They will be here to fight in the end but this part they must stay out. I will be watching your progress. Please hurry." He asked.

TO Be Continued

* * *

I am so sorry for the tardiness of the update. I will offer no excuses and pray for your forgiveness. I must also apologize for any problems/mistakes. I wanted to make it more mysterious but I also wanted to get this out to my readers. I hope you enjoy it, and just to clarify some will return to the temple later.

Another thing, If anyone can guess the references in this chapter they get a cookie.


	26. Chapter 26

**Ch 26 The temples Part Two**

Following the advice from Kan each group tried to meet, save for Marcus and Chelsea. The pair was the first to reach their destination, not requiring the time to meet and match with others. As they followed their map it lead out of the forest and to an open plane. Several types of grasses and corn could be seen growing with a river running through. Unlike the boar temple, the Oxen was easy to find. It stood out in the field, the only structure. Reaching several stories tall it resembled the boar temple, only not mud pools or boulders. Instead there were battering rams shaped like bulls. Heavy ropes held them; hills would guide their speed and direction. Behind them were great ballistae, giant arrows pointing down.

As the pair approached they spotted the demons that occupied the temple. Giants, each twice as tall as Marcus and three times as broad. The heads of Oxen, clothed in Samne for work. Several were in the fields gathering herbs and grasses, others were farming. Within the temple grounds some cleaned and made repairs to parts that were broken. Some were even making new additions.

The pair approached, Chelsea serious as before and Marcus somewhat frightened. He did not fear the demons; his fear was for Chelsea and her new attitude. Before they were close each Ox turned to them, somehow aware of their presence. None attacked, only watched as they approached.

"Halt." One said. He came running up, his footsteps quaking the ground. Like the boars he wore armor, this time bright red. He held no weapon and spoke gently. "Please state your business."

"We are here to speak with the head of this temple" Chelsea answered.

"I see, not to be rude but we must check you. Coming here means you defeated the boar clan, precautions must be taken." He said and gestured over a few more oxen. Marcus tensed, ready to fight but Chelsea looked at him with eyes saying 'be still'. The check was brief, if somewhat invasive but it satisfied the Ox. "Good, again I apologize. My name is Yakuin and I welcome you to the temple of the Ox clan. Follow me."

And they did. The walk was short, but they moved at a slow pace. Passing by they saw Oxen pulling carts of material such as stones, brick, and grass. They were operating like most earthly cows. Once inside the temple they found a great room, empty save for a great Oxen statue. Columns held it up and several priestly oxen took to working on walls and maintaining the temple.

"We are more spiritual than the other clans." Yakuin stated. "By that I mean we dress as priests, guards and warriors like me dress in armor. The guardian temple are all like that, where as the others are more liberal." He explained. Soon enough they came in front of a great door, twice the size of Yakuin himself. Grabbing the handles he pried the door open, experiencing great effort, signaling the weight.

"Need help?" Marcus asked. He was no saint but he liked to help out every once in a while.

"That is not necessary; I open this door every day twice a day." Yakuin said. He ushered them in as he stepped forward and le the door close.

"Who do you bring before me?" A bellowing voice called out. The sound forced them to cover their ears. Looking up they could see why. And elder ox looked down, not exaggerated in size but still a little bigger than Yakuin. Pure white he had no beard or hair. Instead his horns grew to immense size. He wore standard priestly robes instead of an expensive or elaborate kimono. "Two humans, young ones. Allow me to introduce myself. I am called Ushi Purīsuto. Please tell me of you quest and purpose here."

"How do you know we're on a quest?" Marcus asked. He felt mistrust at the ox's knowledge.

"Why else would you be here?" Purisuto asked. "Contrary to popular believe we are not stupid. The Ox clan is very mentally alert. Now please, tell me why you need my help."

"We are searching for the cat clan temple" Chelsea cut to the chase. "We are pressed for time so please give us the test."

"I see, I'm afraid I can't." he admitted. "You must have ample reason to come; if not then I cannot let to find the hidden temples. That is the law, a law that cannot be broken."

"Fuck that, out friend is in trouble and your laws will keep her like that." Marcus yelled. "She was taken by those dam cats we will fight to find her. Now give us the dam test!" he finished with a stomp that shook the temple. Several falling objects, breaking bit and screams were heard. Chelsea stared at him, slight anger at his outburst. This need to be done quickly and rudeness won't help.

"HA HA HA HA." Purisuto laughed. "You have spirit young one. And so adamant about saving your friend. I respect that, and you give good reason. Young lady do not look at him so, we oxen are very patient. You wish the test, and then we'll have it. To the field!" he shouted and stood. Marching to the doors he tore them open without effort, the pair following behind. Moving to the field they noticed many more oxen there. Two battering rams were set up next to each other, much larger than the others. "Good, now get Tiny."

To his command earth shattering footsteps were heard. Coming up to them was an enormous ox, monstrous truly. Marcus commented about King Kong but in Ox form. He was armored as well, moving slowly to them. When he finally arrived the ground behind was trampled, his footprints very deep.

"Wow, last time I saw something that big was when we had sex." Chelsea said, returning briefly to her normal self, making Marcus blush in the process. "Now what is the test?"

"Simple, tiny take one ram, you take the other. If you throw it farther then you win. Simple but as you can tell not many can even lift the battering ram." Purisuto said. The pair looked to each other, then back, then to each other again. Marcus shrugged and went under one ram. Tiny picked up his, showing great difficulty. When he had it high he pulled back and through with all his might. The ram flew; going so far they could not properly tell. When it finally came down the crash could be heard, and a crater was left.

"Wow, how far is that?" Marcus asked out loud.

"Roughly five thousand feet." The elder Ox said, make both go slack jawed.

"That's almost a mile away." Marcus said.

"Yes, that's pretty far for Tiny. But don't give up hope, you have great strength within." Purisuto encouraged. Marcus smiled a little, still doubting himself. He braced himself and pushed up, the ram being extremely heavy. Using all his might he pushed but the Ram would not move, at most only a few inches up. He started to sweat, his body even with is extreme durability was buckling.

"Can't do it." he said, but did not stop. "It is too much; I need to be a class eight at least. Not good enough." He said, and Chelsea saw it. His doubts were not just about lifting the ram. He worried for Jun, for his friends and if they could win. He worried for her, felt unable to help her. She caused his doubt with her change.

"Marcus, if you win I'll let you fuck me hard when we get home." She yelled, catching everyone attention. Now Marcus would never do that, he knew his strength would kill her. But in a situation when all mental functions are used and something like that reaches your ears you don't think it over. As if magic Marcus lifted, the Ram rising steadily. With fire in his eyes he pulled back and launched the ram, a great gust coming from the force. It flew, almost looking to fall short, but then it tilted and struck the ground shooting forward. It came to a stop right next the first. One of the Oxen ran to them, checking the distance.

"Chelsea, what the hell?!" he asked loudly. "Do you know how embarrassing that was?"

"Like I've said, relax." She said. "I knew it would make you through that thing, guys are funny like that. And I felt guilty."

"What, why?" he asked again

"Well, I was being all serious and hard." She began. "It's a serious matter with Jun but I shouldn't let it change me. I'll fight for her no matter what and nothing will make me fight with less strength. I was affecting you, you didn't know what to do to make me happy and it upset you. We haven't been dating long so it's no surprise that you were affected so much."

"Chels, thank you." He said and took her into his arms. "But seriously, let me fuck you hard. You have no shame."

"That's why you love me." She said with a smile. He leaned for a kiss when he heard the ox return.

"The human…he threw it…and inch farther." He said panting.

"You did it!" Chelsea congratulated and fiercely kissed Marcus. "A promise is a promise, so get ready." She teased.

"Chelsea, we have a mission." Marcus replied. Just then Purisuto walked up to them. In his hands was a blue flower shaped crystal. He handed it to Marcus with a smile.

"Not once has anyone ever bested Tiny, and he's our strongest." He said. "Perhaps there is more to humans then we once thought. Ages ago we thought you weak, not out of dislike just fact. Please return anytime, we wish to learn more."

"You got it boss ox." Chelsea replied. "When we're done we'll visit again. Marcus lets go."

And with that they left. Following the map backward they navigated through the forest and back to the boars. Asking simply how to get back to the border they were on their way. The pair could feel the end approaching, and they were happy for it.

* * *

**Forest Entrance**

A straight line of trees formed a lane into the deeper woods. The trees were a blend of tropical forest and temepate. To the east was a mountain, a single trail leading to this spot. To the west was a simple dirt path. Two groups traveled these roads, eventual meeting at the tree-line. When they met they were silent, starring at each other.

"Hey Anglea." Shadow said with a smile. Anglea smiled lightly back, secretly glad for his safety. "Happy to finally see the greatest man alive."

"You wish." She replied rolling her eyes. His face fell somewhat but he expected her response.

"You can flirt later; we have a map to decipher." Tabitha said. Shadow glared at her, Anglea stuck her tongue out. Andy stepped forward and unrolled their half. Tabitha did the same. Connecting them Andy reviewed the map in moments. Stepping away he started tracing the air with his fingers. Tabitha took longer to review the map, ushering Nick over to do the same.

"Need help to read a map, figured you have that covered." Jay insulted.

"I may be smart but Nick has genius level intellect." Tabitha replied. "And I take no offence to your insult. Nick and Andy being genius level is an asset, one that I will exploit for my own gains."

"I will never aid in villainous activity." Nick said loud and proud. Everyone had to stifle a chuckle; he had no memory of his 'other' activities.

"Right Nick, whatever you say." Shadow said.

They all went into the forest after that. Little happened as they moved, it was as if they were taking a stool in the woods. In fact the forest resembled one form earth, trees and other plants, birds singing in the air. In the distance they could see deer or so the assumed. Nick and Andy were in front, having memorized the map. Suddenly they came to a stop.

"What's wrong? Have we arrived?" Tabitha asked.

"Yes, but there's noting here." Nick said. He turned to Andy. "The map said a large temple, akin to typical Japanese design, would be here. We read it correctly right?" Andy nodded in response.

"Then why is it not here?" Shadow asked. Andy and nick were silent, thinking over the many possibilities. Each did the same, but it Was Anglea that spoke.

"Um…we're looking for the serpent temple right." She began. "Serpents are snakes, and snakes are good at hiding. Maybe its invisible or something." She reasoned. Looking at her Andy thought her word over, and nodded in agreement.

"That would make sense." Shadow said. "Good thinking Angel. You'd need a good head to be worthy of me."

"I can interpret that in many ways, for now shut up ogre." Anglea commanded. Shadow smirked; this was their way of flirting after all. Tabitha ordered Ted to unleash his swarm, let it cover whatever got in it s was. He nodded and did as told. Sure enough they collided and covered something, shaping two columns and connecting beam overhead. Instantly the expanse of nothing was gone, dissipating like a fog. The group gazed on, seeing the temple in full. It was a single shrine surrounded by smaller buildings designed to store food. Large holes were in the ground, and the grass grew high and thick. No individuals were around, instead it felt empty. Walking into the grass toward the shrine they know something was wrong.

"This is bad." Ted said in fear. "I can feel bad things."

"I say bring it on." Jay said in confidence, waiting for a real fight, "That rats made me hungry, I want more."

"You are really creepy." Anglea stated, surprising some. She was the nice girl that cared, not the blunt princess. "What, I have a right to my opinion."

"I like this girl, she has no fear." Jay said loudly.

"Back off." Shadow commanded.

"Why jealous, I just complimented her." Jay replied, trying to start a fight. "Maybe you aren't the best if you get jealous so easily."

"Listen you…I did not see this coming." Shadow said much to everyone's surprise. Then Jay noticed it, something thing and barbed had wrapped around Shadows neck. Before he could react he felt great coils form around him. The others were tied in kind.

"Well, this was unexpected." Tabitha said. "Who are you?"

"Sssstate your busssinesss." A feminine voice said. "We have watched you yet do not know your purpusssse."

"We wish to see your leader." Tabitha stated. "We do not seek violence only conference."

Things were silent then, the serpents did not respond. It was eerily silent in fact, not a breath was heard. Jay and Ted began to get annoyed; even grazing looks from Tabitha did not calm them. Yet the silence continued. Just before Jay exploded they decided to speak.

"I will sssummon out leader." The same serpent said, now showing her head. She was a bright green with black diamond spots, no limbs to speak of. Her eyes were a deep piercing black. She motioned her head to someone else, pointing to the shrine. "Tell him itssss important, to make hassste."

And again they were in silence. This time though not as long. After a few minutes the grass started too separated, and to them the serpent leader appeared. Raising his head high, easily several feet taller than any of them, he looked down. Bronze colored scales, curling black lines traveling down, neck flattened like a cobra. So long was he that they did not see all of him. Two slender arms, clawed with three talons protruded out. A green priestly robe top was around his 'torso'.

"I am Hebi Gunbatsssu, the leader of the sssserpent clan." He introduced. "What isss your purpossse."

"As I told your servant, we wish to talk." Tabitha began. "We are on a mission to locate the cat demon clan, or their temple. We were informed that you could aid us in this, so we ask for your help."

"I sssse." Gunbatsu replied but nothing else. He looked into her eyes, carefully considering her words. Several more minutes passed before he moved, simply opening his mouth to take a breath. Several minutes after that he finally responded. "You found ussss, tradition sssaysss we ssshould help you. Thisss isss not easssy, we think long before a desssicion is made. Passs our test and you shat have the focus."

"I figured as much. What's the test?" Tabitha asked.

"Hide and Ssseek." Gunbatsu answered. Instantly they were let go, and three serpents appeared. Each was as large as a man, proportioned in length. They began to fade, becoming invisible moments later. Only the movement of grass and leaves was any sign of them. "Choossse three."

"Shadow, Andy and Myself." Tabitha said.

"Who put you in charge?" Anglea asked. "I mean we're working together, that doesn't make you the boss."

"I would agree to those choices as well." Andy said trying to pacify her. "Tabitha has experience being charge, for now let it be." He reasoned stepping forward with Shadow. Andy kneeled down on one of indents in the grass. Placing his hand over it he took a breath and sent a small charge into the ground. His eyes opened into realization, he saw something the others could not. Standing he began walking, following something. He entered the trees, stopping every few moments to look around. Before long he returned, serpent behind.

"Bioelectric tracking." Tabitha said as if to explain. "Learned that from your tutor. Alright I'll go next." She approached the second indent, shifting her eyes nose and ears in the process. When finished she possessed a canine like snout, bat like ears and eyes resembling an eagle's. She sniffed the ground, taking in the scent of the serpent. Sprinting to the trees like Andy she jumped into the higher branches. This time she listened for any small sound, the vibrations echoing loudly to her. Soon enough she turned, trying to focus on a single tree. Forming a smile she leaped across and grabbed hold, the serpent reappearing instantly.

"How?" it questioned.

"First your scent, invisibility can't hide that. Then sound; I hear your movements and vibrations. Lastly was your invisibility. Being invisible distorts whatever you're in front of. A normal human might not notice but my eyes see all." She explained.

"Alright then, let the main man take the stage." Shadow said confidently. He did not approach the last indent, instead he raised his arms. Suddenly every shadow around moved, coming together around him. Pulling back his arms he forced the culminating darkness to rise like a tentacle. Waving his arm he commanded it to lash out into the forest, somehow phasing through everything solid. His smirked as he did, smiling only slightly when he noticed something. Putting out his hand he clenched into a fist he called back the mass, this time it was wrapped around something. Slowly the form of the last serpent came into being. "And that's the last." He said triumphant.

"True, you have passssed the test." Gunbatsu said. Quickly slithering back into the grass and temple he returned with a chest in hand. Pressenting it before them he opened it, revealing the contence. It was a golden serpent head; a button on the side that could open it and small ring in the back in which something could be inserted. "Take it with our blessings'."

"Thank you." Angela said. "It means a lot to us. We need to save our friend from the cat demon clan."

"Isss that ssso?" Gunbatsu asked They nodded and took their exit, leaving the serpents in deeper thought. They felt stong winds blowing, now was the time to consider it.

* * *

**An open Plain**

Grass covered the ground as far as the eye could see. Flower patches sprung up here and there, hills dominated all. It was here that the last temple would be found, and here where two groups met. Alex, Luna, Cooper, Alyson, Samantha and Rachel met each other quickly indeed close as Kan had said. Connecting there maps they began the search.

"So we should go straight, but there are no landmarks." Alyson said

"Maybe they are imbedded in the ground, like craters or something." Alex suggested.

"How about a sign, like go this way." Samantha said. They looked at her. "What, it could happen."

"Highly unlikely." Luna began. "The temple is more than likely out in the open, but giving markers would make it too easy. The point of the other temples is to guide us here, what point is there if we could just randomly find this plain and be lead on."

"Guys." Rachel tried to speak.

"You don't have to be mean about it." Samantha said.

"I'm not being mean; I'm simply stating the obvious." Luna defended.

"Guys…"Rachel tried again.

"Still, you could do it in a nice manner."

"Are we children, grow up. " Alyson commanded.

"Calm down everyone." Alex said.

"Screw it." Rachel snapped and flew straight up. She took the map beforehand catching everyone's attention. Holding it before her she scanned the horizon and the map, looking for similarities and paths. She looked down, pointing to Luna and gestured for her to come up. Luna reached over and touched Alyson, a small yelp followed and using her newfound telekinetic power levitated to Rachel's level.

"You could have asked?!" Alyson yelled. When Luna arrived she and Rachel looked over the map, Luna was able to notice different things that would appear as simple stains to others. With a smile on her face she lowed along with Rachel.

"Alright, I was able to work out the map. Let's move." She said in joy.

"Yay, Luna is the best." Samantha cheered, bringing a blush to Luna's face.

As they walked on the only thing that was with them was the sound of the wind, heavy yet free and swift. Alex took his time, admiring the tranquility of the area. He even stopped to listen; only Cooper and Luna noticed,

"Alex, what's up man?" Cooper asked. Alex smiled at him, and then took Luna's hand. She was confused but he pulled her into a hug, one she was happy to reciprocate,

"Nothing, just thinking." He said. "This place is peaceful, not fighting, no hate. Back home we might be seen as monsters or freaks but here we are as normal as can be."

"It is true, but I still prefer our world." Luna said

"I guess, but just think. If life ever becomes hard all we need is to come here and we'll be free. There's another reason I stop though." He admitted. "The other contests we were safe. I know in Roberts's realm we could die but he would make it so we live. This time no one has the power to keep us around."

"You fear death." Luna concluded. She held him tighter, knowing that fear fully.

"Not death, I live in death." He replied. "I fear what happens after. There are so many things that can destroy a soul."

"I will protect you." Luna said, love and devotion in her voice.

"And I will keep us all alive." Cooper added. "Someone has to."

"You guys." Alex laughed. "I'm blessed to have met you. Now let's go before the girls get upset."

***

The group had traveled for what seemed like hours, with only Luna to guide them over the subtle land marks. But it was worth it in the end. In the center of the plain, unnoticeable unless you had the map was a grand temple. Several stories high and surrounded by farmland it was magnificent. Great columns held it up, golden horses stood high above them. It looked like a stable at ground level. One winding staircase went around it. The residence, Horses in the shape of men, toiled in the fields. Laughter could be heard over the wind, but at the same time severe anger and heated yells carried. Guards came by and separated the individuals, calming down in moments. The armor looked of fine make, and each demon looked healthier than the greatest man.

"HELLO" and of course Alex had to yell, this time aided by Samantha. Rachel and Luna watched then, dumbfounded by their recklessness. Alyson and Copper shrugged, expecting it.

"I'm gonna kill him" Luna said, grinding her teeth.

"If you do how will he kiss you." Cooper joked. Luna nearly fell over, not expecting his remark. However she didn't have time, she had to rush to Alex and Samantha. She nearly caught up but like before he reached the temple first.

"Hello, I'm Alex and this is Samantha. What's your name?" he greeted. Several were in front of him, most smiling.

"Good to meet you human, and before you ask our leader is busy at the moment." One said. "He will be out shortly and have words. Just to let you know the test to get the treasure is difficult. I hope you can pass it, you seem like good people. That is a very spooky outfit, fitting I guess. You have a sense of style. And Samantha, correct, such a nice and pretty girl. I can tell these things about people. Oh more." He said all in one breathe. Indeed the others had arrived. "More pretty girls, one looks worried. I can see the grace of her steps, she is incredibly skilled din the combat arts. The others, one seems moody but I can see greatness and compassion deep within. The elder is full of bravery, a hero at such a young age. And the younger boy. Intricate and lovely costume. You have a flare of the dramatic m'boy."

"Take a dam breath!" Rachel snapped. That was a mistake as the horse flared its nostrils. His eyes grew enraged and he stomped.

"How dare you, I compliment you and you tell me to be silent?!" he yelled and struck. The group leaped away at once. The punch struck the ground, making a small crater. Luna smiled; they had fought much stronger opponents and won with little effort. He darted forward; Samantha raced herself with her arm pulled back. She punched in step with the horse; she was the stronger and sent him hurtling through the air. As he fell those around him grew angry, mimicking his actions. They all charged, separating the group to individual fights.

Alyson erected a telekinetic barrier, trying to hold off the barrage. It worked as first but the great strength and amount of strikes tired her. She soon had to let it fall, choosing instead to phase through them. As they ran they passed right through her. Using the temporary break she pulled something from her pocket, a Swiss army knife. Extracting the blade, larger than normal and more akin to an actual combat knife, and readied herself. She darted forward, they swung but she phased through the attacks and slashed. Deep cuts were made, and yelps of pain. After phasing through the last one she stood, but was shocked. Every wound she made, every cut was healing.

"Not good, didn't count on regenerators." She thought. They readied to charge again, this time she took something from another pocket. Throwing it down she was surrounded by smoke. The horse-men could not find her.

Rachel was in the air, but did not go high. They could jump, making it hard for her to concentrate on elevation. Eventually one grabbed her, bringing her to the ground.

"You want to help me." She said, her eyes connected with the horse. It stopped, and then nodded. Letting her go it turned on its brothers. The sudden change confused them, and increased their rage. Rachel repeated this twice over, but stopped already feeling the fatigue of control.

Samantha was able to hold her own. Like Alyson she erected a barrier but unlike her she took it down to strike back. Her strength was greater at striking so she didn't worry of being caught. In truth she struck with enthusiasm. One punch after the next, but soon it came to an end. Just as she was about to strike another she felt two arms come from behind and grab her wrists. One of the horses's lifted her up, holding her arms wide apart. The length of its arms ensured she could not kick back. Without the ability to strike she was weak, much weaker than the horsemen. She pulled and pulled but he would not budge. Finally taking a breath she focused, and in her anger unleashed a telekinetic wave in all directions. The horse holding her as well as those around were knocked away, to the ground. She stood, collected herself and erected another barrier. They all rose, healing quickly.

Luna was the one smiling in all this, she enjoyed fighting. Drawing her katana she struck fast, severing the arm of a horse. Spinning she struck another, Turing her sword and stabbing behind at a third. Before she attacked again she noticed the fallen, their wounds healing. Smiling even brighter she dashed, leaping to the next and grabbing its snout. Holding on she absorbed the powers it possessed, she could feel her strength and endurance increase. She didn't expect what happened next. A horseman struck from behind in her distraction, she was struck and sent to the ground. She felt a crack and tearing skin. The horse approached, only to fall, its legs sliced off.

"Sensei rule number 6, always make sure your enemies dead." She said. Looking to her left arm she saw the skin she tore on the ground. Already the cuts were healing, but the crack from before didn't. She could feel the bone snapped, and sighed. It would take a long time to heal, twice as long as the horsemen would. "Having half the strength of an absorbed power is annoying."She said. Take her blade in her right arm she darted forward again, slower now that she had only one arm.

Cooper had summoned vine whips from within his suit. Commanding them with thought he kept the horsemen at a distance. But that came to an end quickly, they caught on and one grasped several. Pulling strongly it flung Cooper into the air. Cooper quickly shot the vines to the ground to steady himself. Thinking quickly Cooper spread his arms, willing tranquilizing spores from within his suit to spray out. The horsemen breathed in without realizing, but it did not deter them. No instead they seemed fine, grabbing and pulling the vines down. Cooper willed the vines to snap so he could fall away, landing a good distance from the crowd. Not waiting to be attacked again he gripped the ground, using all his might to command it. The veins within his suit pulsed, something was moving through them.

"Come on." He said. The horsemen turned back to him and charged. At that moment Cooper's hands shot up, the ground rumbled. Suddenly vines, thick and powerful, shout out of the ground and ensnared the feral horsemen. They were tangled and in the air, no way to free themselves.

Alex was dodging as best her could, he needed time to summon any spirit. He had drawn his blade but it only did so much, he was not the most skilled fighter. Eventually one caught him; a powerful uppercut to his chin sent him flying. Alex fell hard, a crack or two was heard. They other horses went to attack but the sudden scream of their own caught them.

"AHHHH, my eye!" it yelled. They turned it him, Alex's blade was imbedded within. He had thrown it mid fall. Getting up he connected his hands and called forth spectral beasts. Several were summoned, more than he thought he could call, and they were angry. Each looked to be a lion or wolf or bear. They charged the horsemen who in rage did not realize they were specters. Tearing into them Alex was safe from attack, until the ground shook more.

"WHATS GOING ON HERE!?" A booming voice called. Each horse regained its senses. Walking up was an elder horse, silver white in expensive robes. His steps were heavy and quake. In moments he was at the center. Looking around her took note of the humans and the combat scars on his land, and let out a chuckle. "I see, humans come and say something that angers one of my clan. He overreacts, attacks and a brawl starts. Please forgive my people, horses are not known for patients or temper. I am Uma Mikado, the head of this clan."

"I'm Samantha, and you have such nice hide." Samantha greeted and marveled at Mikado's white hide. He smiled in thanks.

"I'm going to assume you wanted to take the test for the key." Mikado began. "You have determination, unwilling to stop for any reason. I find respect for that."

"Yes, we have a mission and intend to complete it." Luna said. "And not to be rude but we are pressed for time. Please give us the test."

"As you wish." He replied with a smile. "Feel free to return afterward. We would love to learn of the human world. Now with the test. Across the temple ceiling is a path, you must cross it." He said pointing upward. "But beware; it is not as simple as it sounds. You make select one to cross, the others will wait on the other side. Go now and make your choice."

They headed up, flying to shorten time. Luna was selected for the test, as she was the smartest. Once there she noticed a glass ceiling, thick so she could not see through. She noticed several lines, carving most likely, within the glass. A circle was at one end, a square at the other. She stepped into the circle, instantly the glass glowed and an echoing click sounded. Luna thought it meant to begin so she took a step, nothing happened. She took another then started a simple brisk walk. It was nice, until the ground gave way. The glass beneath fell away, Luna leaped away but saw it. The glass fell into another platform, shattering and pointing up. If she fell she would be sliced to ribbons. Unfortunately she landed on another falling floor. Leaping just in time she landed but again it fell. Unprepared she leaped but had to reach out to grab an edge. At first she thought she would fall, but the floor remained steady. She dragged herself up, scanning the ground and planning her way across."

"Okay, not expected but I've been in worse." She thought. "Now judging by the fallen pieces, the dimension and spacing plus area of each piece. I think I got it." And she stood up. This time much more careful she walked, moving slowly and testing each step. Left, up, right, down, right, up and so on. When she was only a few feet away she took the last step, and that was it. The second her foot hit the glass she head shattering behind her. Rapidly catching up the entire floor was shattering. She curled up and sprang forward, narrowly avoiding the shards and Landing in the waiting arms of Alex. Samantha and Alyson through up a barrier to block the flying shards.

"Okay, you don't do the test again." Alex said. "That was too dangerous."

"That's sweet Alex" Luna said. "But unnecessary."

"No, I will not lose you." He said with determination. Luna was touched, and let it go. She would talk with him later, but the fact that he cared made her happy.

"Luna, your hurt." Cooper pointed out. Indeed several shard of glass made their way into her back and legs. "Let me take care of it." He offered and commanded smaller vines to pick them out. Appling several herbs into a salve and treating her wounds he finished with a few leaf bandages. "Simple disinfectant, you'll be fine in a minute."

"Thank you."

"Good Work" a voice called from the air. They recognized it as Kan. "I see you passed the test. As soon as you get the key ask for the temple of the rooster. It will be a shortcut. I will tell the others so don't worry."

The voice ended, and they felt the footsteps of Mikado approaching. They turned to the stair, indeed he was there with a chest in hand and a smile on his face. Without word he opened the chest, inside was an orb with the image of an eye.

"Thank you elder, we are in your debt." Luna said.

"No you are not. You passed the test on your own. Now go to the east, there will be a well. IT is empty, jump down and follow the path. You will find the temple of the Rooster at the other end. That is the only logical place to go after receiving the key. Go in peace, and take care. Your foes will be great." He said with a bow. They each bowed in turn and did as he said. Watching them leave Mikado began to think, deeply for the first time in centuries.

* * *

**Kan**

Kan stood outside the Temple of the Rooster, Torikingu next to him. He had just spoken to each group; they knew how to reach him. He watched, in the distance several figures approached. He smiled at them, and he could feel the looks of triumph upon them as swell. In only minutes everyone had arrived.

"Good, everyone's here." He said. "We now have the three keys to the hidden temples."

"Surprising. I didn't think children could find them." Rin's condescending voice sounded out.

"Oh stop it. You know that they are a skilled group." Dosko's voice sounded next. The pair appeared from nowhere. "Kan, let's get this done."

"Agreed. Hand me the keys." Kan said. Tabitha Alex and Chelsea approached, giving all three to him. Taking the serpent head he opened the jaws. Fitting the flower crystal inside, a perfect fit, he took the orb next. Placing the orb in the ring he pointed it to the sky. "hebi no shinzoku no ago wo kaishi te uma no sugata de me ni wa , oxenshana ni shūchū . ratto ni michibika re , hitsuji , saru , usagi , soshite inoshishi . watashi tachi wa gyokuza doragon , neko to inu wo rīdo ." he chanted. Instantly the orb glowed, sending light through the serpent jaw and into the flower crystal. The light formed a beam and reflected off the side, hitting the inner edges and reflecting infinitely. When it reached the top the beam shout out to the distance.

"The temples of the three, they are so close." Torikingu said in wonder. "Let us go my friends. We have much yet to do."

They moved without another word. Each could feel Jun, somehow they knew she was fine and would be alright. They were only half right.

* * *

**(Lemon Warning)**

**Temple of the Kat Gods, Alter chamber.**

Jun lay there bound, her body twitching. Her primal urges were raging inside, she wanted to hurt something. She had nothing to occupy her, no one to speak to. She could not relieve herself, and she was about to burst.

"Someone's jumpy." Shigeru's voice sang out. He approved her, rubbing her face with his hand. He tried to bite him, but he was too quick. "Do you know what time it is? That's right, in five minutes it will be the hour of the Kami ne Neko." She could not from a coherent sentence. Shigeru stood and picked up a small bowl. Sticking his fingers inside he started tracing a circle around the alter. When he finished he ushered in several of his followers. They placed large candle holders down, lighting them in the process. When they finished he ushered them out. "Calm down milady, you may even enjoy this."

Shigeru reached down, grabbing hold of her cloths. He tore them with ease, exposing her body to him. He took in the sight, very pleased with it.

"I've waited a long time for this." He said. "You are a very healthy girl, our children will be marvelous." And then he disrobed before her. Jun watched on, her rational overwhelmed by her urges. Shigeru's body was almost perfect, strong with powerful muscle and well formed. Jun couldn't help but look over his body, despite herself admiring his endowment.

He leaned down, put his arms around her and crashed his lips against hers. She did not fight, she kissed back fiercely. He grabbed her left breast as they kissed. Squeezing lightly he felt her moan. Letting go of her lips he moved to her right breast, licking the nipple. She moaned louder, he continued to group the other as he licked.

"Ah ah ah ah." Jun whimpered under his actions, he smiled. He then took the nipple into his mouth and began to suck. "Ahhhh" Jun yelped. Shigeru switched breasts, electing more moans form her. He reached down to her womanhood, wishing to make her ready. To his surprise she was already soaked. He was somewhat disappointed.

"Hormones must make her really sensitive." He thought, knowing that this was mostly the season and not him. Still he didn't have to work so it was easier. "Your ready aren't you?" He mock asked. She only nodded, half crazed by the please she felt. Shigeru placed himself before her, he gave no warning and rammed into her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed as he penetrated her, and filled her completely. Shigeru pulled back and thrust again, harder. He began to trust repeatedly, faster and faster without care for her. "Harder" she managed to say. "Faster" and he complied. He rammed into her with all his might. He continued for what felt like hours to Jun, but in the end he had to stop. With one last thrust deep inside he came, the force of which caused her to come as well. He pulled out, looking at her and noticing the blood that was on himself and her. He smiled at this, she was his.

"Well that wasn't so bad, you did enjoy it." He said in pride. Then he heard a knock on the door. Getting up to see what happened he left her to her thoughts.

Jun laid there, her urges gone. Now able to think rationally she remembered everything that happened. That night Jun cried, and never stopped.

(Lemon Over)

To be continued.

* * *

Hope you like it. I tried to add more action. I know that they didn't spend much time at the temples but I tried to add realism. If you were looking for your friend and needed clues would you spend days at a temple or would you move fast. Also for the lemon, it was not to be romantic. I wanted to show how he was evil and cared only for himself. That's why there's so little feeling in it. While Jun was crazed Shigeru still forced himself on her. You may not agree but it deepens the plot.

Another thing, translate the spell Kan recites and you get something special. It better be perfect. If you have any questions just ask. I really hope I'm keeping in character, I not call me on it so I can work better.


	27. Chapter 27

**I do not own Total Drama Island**

**Ch 27 The Temple of the Cat Gods**

Our group of warriors, students, hero and villains whatever you will approached the top of a mountain. The light from the keys focused here, now losing its brightness, finally dyeing as they stopped. Before them was nothing, a literal expanse of nothing. The rode came to a sudden stop with no steep or hill, just an empty valley.

"You're fucking kidding me." Chelsea and Rachel said at once.

"This will certainly delay us." Luna added but seemed unaffected. Ted fell to his knees.

"Why, why can't it be simple!" he cried out, earning a laugh from Shadow. Jay was…less than pleased.

"DAMMIT" He yelled and struck the ground, sending up dirt and rock bits. Kan watched and they fell into the valley, and stopped. Some fell but others hit something. Approaching the edge he reached out, feeling for some kind of platform, and in his joy he found it.

"Everyone look here." He called pointing to the rock bits. Then they began to move, the invisible platform changing position. Suddenly they fell into the emptiness. "I think I understand. From what I've been told the path is ever shifting and changing. Torikingu gave me the compass to navigate. We just need to follow it, though I think we need to be swift." He said. Taking it out he thought on the temple, on Jun. The needle within began spinning, searching for the place he sought. A small click sounded, Kan looked down. The needle stopped. Not waiting he ran off, the entire group plus Torikingu following. Several were frightened, the ground did not exist beneath and they could feel it vanish behind them. However they persisted, each new the object of their quest was close and they would not stop till she was found.

* * *

**The Temple**

Shigeru was walking through the temple halls, one of his followers at his side. He was explaining the situation at present.

"Each of the other temples save the other hidden has been visited by humans." He explained. "They have passed the tests, well save one who just took the treasure. You know what is happening."

"Yes, my mate's foolish friends have come to bring her back. It's like a fairy tale or something." Shigeru groaned.

"Sir, from what we can tell they travel with Torikingu. If he fights with them we could very well be destroyed."

"Don't be ridicules. While only our clan leader has the power to stop him he won't be trouble. He likes to learn, he wants to know about this temple. He helped them to help himself." Shigeru said confidently. "What we must worry for is the force attacking, how strong they are."

"That's the problem, we couldn't tell. The emissaries from the other temples did not inform us and we can't demand. Tradition dictates that they only have to tell us that someone is coming. We can't…did you feel that?" the follower asked. Shigeru looked at his oddly but then realization dawned. Moving as fast as his legs could take him he found a window and looked out to the dissentience.

"Send someone to each court yard and one on every floor. If they wish to fight we will grant them a battle of ages." Shigeru commanded.

* * *

**The Student's**

Before them was the end of there journey, the Great Temple of the Feline Gods. Standing ten stories tall, four courtyards surrounding. On looked to be a jungle, the other a giant lake with several bridges atop, yet another was an open field filled with boulders and giant tress, the last was also water but with a single platform in the middle. Within these courtyards were towers, one in each but looked to be unused. Separating these courtyards was a connected wall that went out around the temple borders enclosing it. Golden Cat statues adorned the temple, each fierce and protective with majesty to add. Everyone stared at it in amassment, it was glorious. Everyone save Kan. Alex looked to him.

"It's Jun's birthday." He said. "I wanted to get her something nice."

"Saving her will be a wonderful gift." Alex encouraged. Kan smiled a little at that but turned serious again.

"Let us move out." He said. "Torikingu you have found the temple, feel free to examine when we are done. I don't want you getting in our way."

"Thank you for your assistants Guardian." Torikingu said and took to the air, content to watch from above.

They group descended to the gates, moving with determined swiftness. It didn't take long for them to reach the wall, or long to see that no door was there. Not wanting to waste time they had Marcus prepare to ram it at full speed. He readied and dashed, his arms folded around himself. He did not expect the result. Just as he was about to hit the wall the separated, a giant figure grabbing him mid stride and leaping away. It happened with such speed that he could not even scream.

"MARCUS!" Chelsea yelled before the others.

"Want him back follow me girl." A feminine voice called. Chelsea looked up; a hooded figure was standing on the wall. Not waiting Chelsea shot fire to the ground and launched herself after the person.

"Damn it, we need to stick together." Rachel snapped but not before she felt something else vanished. Turning around she found Ted to be gone. "Shit, what next."

"Get off me." Coopers voice yelled out. They all turned only to see another hooded figure vanished over the wall with Cooper.

"Well we just lost four people and we didn't even fight yet." Shadow commented. "Wonderful start."

"They'll be fine. From the layout of the area and number that were taken I believe they plan to plan to fight." Luna said. "Four courtyards and four missing. Plus ten levels, nine of us with Kan and the professors for the leader. A way to weaken us for the final battle."

"So they just have to win in order to survive." Tabitha concluded. "Unlikely but we have no time to wait. Over the wall and up the tower, let's move." She commanded and they did. She sounded strong but deep down hidden from even herself she had worry. Most of them did in fact.

* * *

**Jungle Courtyard**

Cooper did not know what happened, all he knew was that someone in a cloak grabbed him and dragged him to this jungle. He stood, looking around for his attacked.

"I am here young one." A voice called out. Cooper turned and found the man standing in front of him, still cloaked. "Before we begin just know that I hold no ill will to you. My orders are to kill you and I shall. Fight me with all you can." He said and tore the cloak away.

"What the ?" Copper questioned. The man before him was muscular, at least six feet tall and broad shouldered. His skin was furred, spotted and tanned yellow. A tail swung behind him. For clothing he wore only faded dark green shorts. His most distinguishing trait however was his head. Large pointed dears, fangs and whiskers; he held the head of a Jaguar.

"My name is Jaga, master of the jungle. Be ready young one, none have survived that I have hunted." And he dashed forward, his hand straight and ready to pierce. On in stick Cooper shot up his arms in defense, large branches coming and blocking the attack. His arm still made it through, only centimeters to short. Pulling out Jaga leaped into the trees. Cooper looked to where he vanished, nothing noticeable was there. He could find to trace of Jaga at all.

"Where is he?" Cooper wondered, and then the sound of a twig snapping caught him. Jaga dashed again, this time dragging his claws below. Cooper commanded vines to strike but they were cut by the claws like paper. Jaga raked them against Cooper, tearing his suit but not harming him. As Cooper feel he forced seeds to shoot from his hands. The exploded into a green mist, but Jaga was gone before they could affect him. Again Cooper could not see him, but this time he relaxed. Kneeling down he attempted to speak with the plant, get the location of Jaga from them. As he did though, Jaga attacked again spinning in the air. Cooper turned but his exposed torso took damage. Claw marks racked across his chest, nothing fatal but it was painful. Cooper turned as he fell; commanding vines to attack but again Jaga was gone. "Every time he attacks he's gone."

"Yes." Jaga's voice came through the air. "You have great power but lack the experience to use it."

"He's right." Cooper admitted. "If I take the time to call the plants he'll attack. I can try to change into Florinasia but in the transition he could kill her before she could act. Need to hold him or something." Instantly Jaga struck again, this time from behind. Cooper did not see it coming and Jaga took him to the ground. Jaga's claws dug into the suit holding Cooper down. Jaga brought his arm up to strike again but suddenly he felt pain. Jumping away he looked to his hand, thorns were imbedded in it.

"Clever" he said and again disappeared into the trees. Cooper stood rubbing his back but thinking over his plan.

"Okay, that should hold him for the moment. Now a plan, I need to know when he'll strike." Cooper thought. "Maybe if I connect to the plants lightly, close to me. Have them tell me when they feel something? That could work."

"He has a plan." Jaga thought from the trees. He was atop a branch, staying far away. Moving slowly from branch to branch, not touching the ground he approached. When he was only a few yard away he sprung, arm forward like a spear. Cooper reacted automatically, the plants warned him. Turning quickly he raised his arms to defend, managing to catch Jaga's arm. Then vines and weeds grew around, ensnaring Jaga.

"Got ya." Cooper said, but Jaga quickly corrected him. With little effort Jaga Lifted Cooper and tossed him, the force tearing the vines. Cooper went through the air and into the trees. He landed with a heavy thud, barely able to move for several moments. "Okay, forgot about his demon strength. Getting close is not an option, he'll tear me apart. Need a distraction, something to get his attention…wait." Instantly Cooper reached into one of his packs. Making a small hole he dropped the contence into the dirt and covered it. "Now I have to wait."

"Grrrr" Jaga growled as he approached through the trees. Cooper acted quickly and commanded the trees to attack. Jaga leaped over and around them landing right before Cooper. He reached down and gripped Cooper's neck, lifting him high to the air. "You are interesting; I would not want to fight you when you gain experience. Goodbye."

"Not yet." Cooper said, and suddenly vines shot from his torso and ensnared Jaga again, this time full wrapping around him. Taking the time to Breath Cooper backed away and focused on the vines, making them squeeze. Jaga squirmed in discomfort but showed little else. Eventually he broke free; Cooper's mental focus shattered bringing him to the ground again. Jaga approached ready to end this fight, but Cooper just smiled under his mask. Jaga readied his final attack but something caught him, something compelled him to move. He marched, slowly approaching something he could not understand. When he came to a stop he stood before a small plant, only up to his knee. The Bulb was round, four indents across. No leaves or petals, just the bulb. Jaga kneeled down as if to sniff the flower, he did not get the chance. As soon as he was close enough the bulb opened, four pieces each lined with teeth. The plant shot forward and bit into Jaga's face. Oddly Jaga did not back away or show pain, he just stayed and took deep breaths. Cooper seized this opportunity and released tranquilizing gas; Jaga's deep breaths quickened the effect. After coercing the plant to let go Cooper took Jaga and wrapped him in several vines, making sure to wrap strongly around each limb.

"Uhhhh" Jaga said in his sleep. Cooper took a seat and called the plants around, having them bond with his suit and repair it.

"Better let the herbs in the suit heal me. I'll be here a little while." He said and proceeded with his suit repair."

* * *

**Lake Courtyard**

Ted was moving faster than he anticipated. Flying under someone else's power left him annoyed, as did being dropped.

"DAMMIT!" he yelled as he fell down, only opening his wings right before he hit. Coming to hover just inches above he steadied himself and surveyed the area.

"Well well, a little flying bug." A feminine voice called out. "This will be fun." Ted turned to the voice, a woman standing atop a bridge. Her figure was slime, not curvaceous but streamlined. Her hair was blue, tied into a ponytail wrapped over her shoulder. Her face was human but atop her head were catlike ears with blue fur and her eyes were a sea blue and slitted. She was lightly clothed, only a breechcloth1 and top sash over her chest. In her hands was a yari2, three pronged like a trident. Ted just looked at her with a smile.

"Fight fight, you look like a good fight." He said in glee shot his arms forward summoning his swarm. The infernal buzzing flew out, like a bullet aimed for a target. The woman smiled and leaped backward, headfirst into the lake. The swarm flowed but stopped just before the surface. Suddenly the water shot up and whirled around them, engulfing the swarm. When it finally returned the swarm was gone, Ted watching in horror. "My babies."

"He he, that was fun." The woman said from behind. Ted turned again, her head outside the water with a wide grin. "My name is Sakana, warrior of the water."

"Die bitch!" Ted called and darted for her, stings out. He clawed but she dove back under leaving nothing but water for him to strike. He scanned the water but he could not see her, then he heard the water break.

"You'll never catch me like that human. Why not give up and let me drown you." She taunted, but Ted just dashed again. Like before she dove out of his reach. Ted hovered there for a moment, trying to think. He could not catch her if she constantly dove and his wings would not work properly when wet, not to mention the fact that she would have the advantage underwater. As he thought this over he never noticed the water shift behind him. A spire tip poking out and at him. It got closer and closer, never making a sound until it was only a few feet away. At that moment Sakana struck, leaping out of the water to stab but Ted reacted swiftly. Almost on reflex he turned and blocked with his stingers, crossing them into and X.

"You're slow. Luna much faster than you." He said and ascended, holding Sakana but the spear. He used all his strength to toss her; she flipped and landed on a bridge. Standing she readied her yari. Ted attacked first with a clawing motion; she used the blade to defend and countered with the handle. Ted ducked and backed away but she was not finished. Sakana thruster three times, Ted dodged each, she slashed vertically but Ted took to the air. Not letting him escape Sakana stabbed upward, piercing his wing and catching him.

"AHHH, my wing. You'll die bitch." Ted threatened and grabbed the spear. No longer able to keep himself in the air he landed in his feet and pulled, extending the stingers on his other arm out. With a wave of her hand Sakana called forth a wave. It collided with them and when it was gone so was she. "Damn." He said and looked to his wing. A small hole was in it but it would function.

"This is so much fun; I haven't had a chance to fight in a very long time." Sakana said from the lake. Ted looked around but he could not see her. Then he felt something, and odd sensation. HE felt the need to move, and not too soon it was. Instantly Sakana's yari pierced the bridge from below, Ted's movement moments prior his only salvation. She did not stop, in rapid succession the bridge was penetrated and Ted only moments to move. He finally leaped to the air and hovered, harder now with his damaged wing.

"How'd I know to move?" he wondered, then he felt the hairs on his neck tingle. "I see, my hairs can sense a change in air pressure. Must be the chemical the boss made." He concluded but his thoughts were interrupted by Sakana standing on the water surface. Looking up she took her yari and traced it across the water. With a mighty swing she sent a cutting wave toward Ted. Lowering just in time he avoided it but another was coming, followed by more. He was slower, could not properly avoid them all. One finally eventually caught him, the edge cutting his leg. Yelping in pain he started to fall to the water. Smiling Sakana readied another wave but Ted acted first. Opening his mouth something fired out like a cough. Sakana could not dodge it, it grazed her cheek. Reaching to it she did notice the others. One grazed her arm while the other hit her leg.

"AHHHH" she screamed and fell into the water clutching her thigh.

"My aim may suck but you'd never see my bullet wasps1 coming." He said congratulating himself as he descended to another bridge. Below the water Sakana was still clutching her leg, but now she was angry.

"How dare he, this game is over. I only play when I can win and I will win." She thought in rage. After calming down somewhat she readied to end Ted and approached the surface. Breaking the water she splashed to the top again taking a stand, this time bent slightly. Spinning her yari she rose it to the air and pointed to Ted, immediately around her orbs of water rose and shifted to spikes. Pulling back she thrust casting the water spike at him. Ted struck back, hitting the spikes with his stingers but there were too many. He rolled to the side and let the last on pass by only to hear more being summoned. Spreading his wings he took to the air but that was his mistake. The moment he did the water spike shot like a hail of arrows, each drilling into him. Time seemed to slow then, his wings stopped beating, he could hear nothing. He didn't feel himself fall, didn't fell the water surround him, didn't hear Sakana's laughter. He just sank below.

"Wow, that was quick." He thought, expecting death to be slower. He did not breath, nor could he; he just watched the light fade. About to close his eyes he felt something tingle. Arching his head he noticed something crawling along his wounds, little beetles not eating but mending. "Water beetles cool." In fact he sensed many more approaching. Using his powers he commanded them to him, telling them to lift him up. They obeyed, acting as one to bring him to the surface.

Meanwhile Sakana was laughing happily. She did not bother to check on Ted, thinking in her arrogance that she could not have failed. So it was not surprising that she felt shock when she heard something surface. She looked; Ted had just surfaced and was taking deep breaths. Not wanting to give him a chance she dashed, yari pointed. Leaping high she aimed to stab down but Ted just moved to the side like fluid. Speeding his wings he lifted out of the water and took hold before Sakana sank back in and tossed her to yet another bridge. As she landed he dive-bombed her, missing only by centimeters and embedding himself in the wooden planks. He tried to pull out but he was stuck. Taking another chance Sakana stabbed but Ted used his free hand to grab and pull, spinning in the process and releasing his stingers. With his hand unstuck he finished his spin with a punch the staggered Sakana.

"You are a better fighter than me, but Luna is better. I fight her on almost equal terms. You are nothing." He taunted. Now without her spear Sakana tried to summon water with her hands but Ted was faster. Already in the water around the bridge the beetles leaped out of the lake and covered her. He screams were muffled but her body trembled. "Boss said not to kill you, so I won't. Get off." He commanded and the beetles returned to the water. Sakana however was no longer conscious, the shock taking her energy away. Ted sat there unhappy and tired. He could not see a way out and his wings needed to dry as it was so Ted did the only thing her could. He sat there and waited.

* * *

**Field Courtyard**

The giant pulling Marcus moved fast for his size but Marcus grew tired of the exercise. Grasping the arm that held him he pulled and forced himself to the ground. Digging his feet in the ground cracked as the giant did not stop. Eventually Marcus turned, using all of his might to throw the giant. Said giant was in the air but spun and landed on his feet without trouble. Standing full height he rivaled the size of the oxen clan. Pulling of his cloak he stared Marcus down and spoke with a booming voice.

"I AM TAIGA, STROGNEST OF THE NEKO CLAN!" he yelled. Heavily muscled arms and legs, powerful but athletic body and long tail behind. Across his body were black stripes, orange fur and his head was tiger like. Clothing him was an Uwaga 2and trouser but his feet were open. On his back was a Nagamaki3, stripped handle. To him it fit like a sword.

"Nothing stops a tank." Marcus declared and charged. Taiga struck down, grasping Marcus and tossing him. Marcus flew through the air like a bullet, colliding with several trees and boulder and shattering them. He landed hard, a crater several feet deep and wide forming but he remained unharmed. Taiga's form was in the air and coming down fist first. The impact quaked the ground, shock the trees, increased the crater by several yards, unfortunately Marcus was still inside the crater.

"Quicker than I thought, I expected more." Taiga taunted while lowering his head.

"Then you'll get it." Marcus replied and struck back with a punch of his own. The force created a small boom and Taiga went flying into the air, through a boulder of his own and stopped being imbedded in a tree. Marcus climbed out just as Taiga pulled himself free. Clutching his jaw Taiga smiled.

"You're strong, very strong. I will enjoy take you apart very much." Taiga said dashed forward tackling Marcus. Using one hand he lifted Marcus and slammed him into the ground. Marcus gripped the arm and pulled, punching Taiga and forcing his hand off. Marcus then rammed his shoulder into Taiga's torso knocking him over. As he fell Taiga kicked out, striking Marcus and sending him into the air. Leaping to his feet Taiga drew his nagamaki. Jumping he slashed at Marcus spinning him in the air and casting him to the ground. Marcus landed with a heavy thud, creating another crater. Taiga landed near, a smile on his face, a smile that vanished almost immediately. Marcus rose unharmed, no cut no wound, not even a bruise. "How, how are you not even hurt?"

"My body is nearly indestructible." Marcus answered. "One of my powers, superhuman durability."

"Anything can be cut; you just need the strength to do it. I have incredible strength." Taiga said and dashed in rage. Slashing down he tried to cleave Marcus in half. Marcus rose his arms in defense, the blade colliding and cratering the ground yet again. Marcus held him but both struggled.

"You know, if you keep making craters you won't have a courtyard." Marcus said in humor. Taiga yelled and pulled back to stab. Marcus slapped the blade away but Taiga spun, swinging the blade around like a tornado. Marcus tried to block but the force was too much, sparks flew from where the blade met his arm and he fell to the ground. Taiga stood above him, blade pointed to his throat. With a nightly below he struck but Marcus reacted swift. Clapping his hands he caught the blade and held it. Taiga tried to pull away but Marcus held tight. Wrapping one hand around the blade he took the other and reared it back. With one swift punch he struck and shattered the blade, Taiga fell back in surprise.

"My nagamaki. Your broke it." Taiga said in shock. "I will crush you pathetic human." He yelled. Marcus just stood up, no longer wishing to continue. He reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a metallic case. Flipping it open he took out two headphones and placed them into his ears. Then he clicked something and placed to back. Sound started flowing into his ears, music that he enjoyed. Bobbing his head he readied himself and dashed toward Taiga. They both punched at once, colliding their fists. The force sent a shockwave in all directions, the stone cracked and trees shook. But it did not stop, Marcus through an uppercut catching Taigas chin. Taiga retaliated with an overhead strike to Marcus head, followed by hook punch. Marcus caught the second and jabbed into Taiga's stomach. Taiga faltered a bit but struck back with more vigor.

The battle continued like that, trading punches. The ground shook more with each strike, each impact like Thunder. It finally came to a final blow; each pulled back and struck hitting the stomach of the other. They were still, and then Taiga coughed. Blood dripped down his mouth as he fell away. Marcus connected his hands and with the last of his strength struck Taiga across the face. Taiga fell, groaning lightly as he hit the floor and drifted into unconsciousness. Marcus sat there, taking his breath. Only his durability kept him from defeat.

"Damn, that was not easy." He said. "I need to work out more." He finished before falling to sleep.

* * *

**Platform Courtyard**

Chelsea followed closely after the woman, quickly catching up as the woman only leaped. So close was she that Chelsea attempted to reach the woman. Before she could grasp the woman slapped away her hand. Chelsea felt odd at that and hovered instead, firing flames from her feet to keep afloat. She looked to her hand; it was covered in ice but melting swiftly. Ignoring it she headed to the platform where the woman was waiting.

"Pyromage huh, this will be interesting." The woman said.

"Where's Marcus?" Chelsea demanded. The woman only laughed.

"Tell me, is he your lover? That always makes it so much more delicious when I break the news." She taunted Chelsea's teeth grinded. "I'll take that as a yes. He was taken by Taiga, he'll be dead soon. But keep hoping, like I said it's delicious when you learn the truth."

"Burn you bitch." Chelsea yelled and called forth a torrent of flame. It struck the woman but steam filled the air. Chelsea watched, waiting to see what happened but instead she had to move. A row of giant spikes made of ice came rushing forward. She rolled to the side, the speeding ice passing right by.

"HA HA HA, you'll need to do better than that little girl." The woman laughed. Chelsea looked to her. She stood in the ice her cloak gone. The woman was beautiful, her hair an icy blue, long and loose around her head. He eyes held no emotion, pure white and soulless. Her ears were catlike, but more pointed. He had light blue lipstick and slight blush. Her body was hidden under a junihitoe4, itself various shades of blue and white. She put her hand to her face in a kissing gesture and blew. Instantly the air chilled, quickly it approached Chelsea. In turn she took a breath and breathed fire, the heat burned the very air5. The two forces collided, hitting with equal power. Eventually they stopped, both out of breath. "My name is Kori, the Ice mistress."

"I am Chelsea, the goddess of fire." Chelsea declared in a show of pride, Kori just laughed. Chelsea glared at her.

"I highly doubt you are a god of anything human. It matters not though, in this place all freezes in time and space. Nothing leaves; nothing dies, all just become silent."

"Then lets heat things up." Chelsea said and through two fire balls. Kori retaliated with a wave the turned them to ice and returned fire with an ice blast. Chelsea leaped to the side and began running, opening her palm and shooting small fireballs in rapid succession. Kori made a wall of ice to block, then shattered it and launched the shards. Spinning her arm Chelsea made a horizontal flame funnel. The shards melted on contacted but Chelsea did not end it, she forced it toward Kori. The ice mistress called up a wall of Ice, spreading it outward and around. When the funnel met the wall it melted, but Kori was gone. Chelsea stopped the funnel to search around, but nothing came to her view. Suddenly she felt the air around her cool. Leaping away she just missed being squared by several ice shards. Walking from behind the shards was Kori; fan out and over her face.

"My my you are quick. I suppose all fire wielders are though." She said. "And you fight so hard for this boy. Maybe I should take him and 'measure' his worth ha ha ha."

"Over my burning corpse whore." Chelsea yelled and darted to the woman, catching her off guard. With an uppercut she sent Kori off her feet and continued with a spin kick. As Kori fell Chelsea charged, intent on another attack. Before she could Kori created armor of ice around herself. Landing on her feet she stood her ground as Chelsea punched, the armor stopping any damage. Looking to Chelsea she smiled, only to lose it when Chelsea smiled back. Kori then noticed steam, her armor was melting as she stood. Thinking quickly she spread her arms, shattering the armor and sending its pieces outward. Chelsea was forced back but unharmed.

"Alright, I did not expect that. This will be very interesting indeed." Kori said.

"You've already lost bitch." Chelsea stated. "You relied entirely on looks and powers to win fights. Your opponents either fall for you or can't get near you. I can melt those shitty ice cubes you make and kick your ass in a hand to hand fight."

"Think what you wish little flare, I will show you true elemental power." Kori replied and fired an ice blast. Chelsea struck back with a fire wave that canceled the blast out followed by a flame whip. Kori conjured an ice wall to stop the whip then sent an ice torrent toward Chelsea. Chelsea crossed her arms and shoot out a flame blade, it cut through the torrent and headed for Kori. To defend Kori clapped her hands, a flash of ice came and doused the fire. From the mist that formed several shards came flying at Chelsea. She surrounded herself with a sphere of flame, melting each one as it approached. After letting it down she locked eyes with Kori.

"I feel warm, you?" she taunted, Kori's eye twitched. Not wanting to prolong this battle she decided to use all her power. Raising her arms she summoned all that she could. Chelsea stood ready, but then the platform shook, the water splashed and waved. The air around them grew cold, so cold that it appeared to freeze. Steam came off Chelsea, even she felt a chill. Then Kori acted, her eyes shot open and she yelled. Coming form all sides the water froze, sheets of ice several meters tall stormed in. Acting like it had a mind it consumed everything, almost lunging at Chelsea. She in turn a fired flame from below to give her lift.

"THIS IS THE POWER OF ARTIC ICE!" Kori yelled and unleashed the last of her might. THE ice rose higher, coming to stop just short of Chelsea. Chelsea looked below, nothing but twisting ice paths and crystal formation around. Letting her fire stop she landed, looking for the woman that she fought. It was so cold now, so cold that not even her temperature could melt the ice.

"Where is she?" Chelsea asked aloud.

"Behind you." Kori's voice rang out. Chelsea turned, but too late. Instantly the ice rose and surrounded her, incasing her completely. Kori watching with grim satisfaction, she captured the girl. Watching on she chuckled at the unmoving visage of Chelsea. "Cold isn't it." She taunted and turned to leave. She only got a few feet away before she noticed something amiss. Cracking reached her ears, she looked down. The ice beneath her feet, ice that was perfect moments ago, was cracked and weakening. Realization hit her, she turned and found it. An orange glow within the Ice prison. "No"

Then it happened, the entire ice plane shook, cracked, steam vents opened in all areas. The prison flew apart, Turing to water and then to steam in the air. Rising form the center was flame made flesh. Chelsea was covered in fire, engulfed in powerful heat.

"I AM THE FIR GOD. KNEEL AND OBEY!" she called out and released all of her anger, all of her power. Kori created a shield but it was not enough. The entire plane melted, not even forming water as it did. The heat rivaled that of the sun itself, even the platform under the ice became a molten slab.

When it was over Chelsea fell from the sky, her fire extinguished. The water kept her from sleeping but she was still exhausted. Taking her time she swam for an opening she found in the great wall and climbed out. Not caring if Kori was still around she decided that she needed rest and proceeded to sleep.

"I'll find Marcus after a nap." She thought as her consciousness gave way.

* * *

**First floor of the Temple.**

As the four that were taken battled Shigeru's minions the rest headed for the front entrance. The doors were large, decorated with feline symbols. They opened without much trouble but when they entered. Inside they found a large room, great columns holding up the floors above, a giant feline Buddha in the center and several other statues around. To the sides were stair cases that led to the upper levels. Several mats for prayer still lay around along with candle stands. Immediately they headed for the stairs but doors clamped down shut before them.

"You will not enter the upper levels." A voice called out. It was heavy and deep. Everyone looked to find the source; someone had appeared in the center of the room. Like the others he was cloaked and large. Not the size of the oxen but still large he stood waiting. "I will hold you all here."

"No you won't." Rin replied. "I know a great deal about your customs. If one of use challenges you the others can move on. Tradition demands it and you cats never break tradition."

"Well said, and correct." He admitted. "Well then chose your warrior, I will fight him and when I will I will come after the rest."

"Let me." Nick offered. "I will defeat the first opponents as is the duty of a hero. Justice cannot lose to the darkness of evil." He said.

"Evil isn't darkness Nick." Shadow said but Nick ignored him. Taking their leave the group ascended as Nick Stood ready to fight the guardian.

"Are you ready to a sound beating followed by a reprimand for your actions?" Nick asked, but the man ignored his words. Tearing away his cloak he stood fiercely.

"I AM YOSAI, THE UNBREAKABLE!" he said. The man was covered head to tail in armor; none of his features could be seen. The armor was of samurai design, heavy plates over each body part. Over the soft areas he had chainmail to defend him. Even his finders had armor for themselves. His helmet had a catlike face, and a circle with three intertwining triangles for its design. The armor was shaded black.

"And I am the mighty EXPLOSIVO, DESTROYER OF ANY OBSTICLE." Nick replied. Staring each other down Nick made the first strike. He ran and punched, detonating his arm the process. Backing away so his arm could regenerate. He watched as the smoke cleared, or attempted to. Something flew out and struck him sending him flying. He fell without much injury, mostly simple bruises. When he got up he looked to the smoke, Yosai stepped forward, his armor intact without so much as a dent. Nick stood and darted, leaping into the air with a kick. He struck Yosai's head with a literal boom, detonating his leg in hopes of damaging the armored demon. Nick fell to the ground, unable to stand properly but he never got the chance to regenerate.

"What the heck?" Nick yelled as Yosai's giant frame pierced through the smoke and grabbed his leg. With a mighty heave Yosai threw nick into the far wall, this time much more painful than the punch.

"Anything you try will fail. I cannot be harmed. Give in and except your fate." Yosai said from his position. Nick did not hear him; he was too focused on his arm.

"Dang, he broke my arm." Nick thought. As he complained to himself he thought over the fight. "Even detonating my entire leg didn't dent his armor. That's more than just good craftsmanship. I doubt a full body explosion will hurt him at all. Wait a moment, he hasn't moved from that spot."

Indeed Yosai had not moved from his position since the beginning of the battle. He only leaned over to strike. Nick smiled at this, he formed a plan. He stood and dashed again, this time keeping to the ground and spinning. Using his broken arm he struck, letting it detonate to create smoke cloud. In the cover of smoke he rolled away, Yosai's arm pass just over head. Using the arm as a guide Nick moved to Yosai's feet. Yosai looked around; sniffing the air to find Nick but the smoke clouded his scenes. It wasn't until he felt something pass his tail that he knew.

"Boom Boom." Nick said and thrust his body up , using all his strength to lift Yosai off the ground. Only a few inches but it was enough. Detonating the upper portion of his body the blast shook the room, Yosai was sent into the air. He collided with the far wall with such force that he it crumbled. Light shined inside the temple now, Nick could enjoy it as he reformed. When he finished he stood tall with a smile on his face. Looking himself over him never noticed the moving ruble. "I still can't figure out how my cloths regenerate. Anyway he's still alive so no harm done."

"On that are correct." Yosais's voice filled the air. He rose from the ruble slowly, his armor in pieces but his helmet still intact. Not a mark was on his body but he looked tired. "Separating me from the ground and using explosive force to shatter my armor. Figuring out that staying stationary is what gave my armor its strength, I underestimated you human, and your allies I think. If I were to chase them I know I would lose."

"You have no idea." Nick replied. "Each is powerful but one, his power is terrible to imagine." Nick said quietly, thinking over his allies. "Only his personality prevents him from being a monster."

"A medium." Yosai said. "I know the feeling, one that can attack you very soul. One of my clansmen, he can command the soul. Looking at his is like looking into the void, truly terrifying."

"Let's end this. I don't kill my enemies but I don't hold back." Nick said.

"You will find that my armor was not my strength." And with that they both dashed toward each other. Each had their arm pulled back, ready to strike. Just as they approached something in Nicks eyes changed. Too late to stop each struck, putting all force into their attacks.

They stood for a moment, but Yosai's arm was above Nick. Nick's was firmly within Yosai's mouth cracking the mask, a grin on his face. With a crazed look in his eye he uttered one phrase.

"Big Boom." And with that he detonated his arm. Yosai fell back, a plume of smoke emanating from his mouth, unconscious with Nick looking down. "Stupid cat, not even worth seeing your face. Now to move on."

Nick took to the steps but then fell himself. Reaching to his neck he felt a scratch, a small hit that somehow incapacitated him.

"Dam it. Must be some kind of secret technique. Better get comfortable, this may take a while."

* * *

**Floor Two**

The group reached the top of the stairs and headed to examine the room. It was wider than the last, circular and made of metal. Large statues held the ceiling instead of columns; their hands pressed don the top. The floor was metal, several holes within it of unknown purpose. Oddly there were not stairs around to climb.

"No stairs, how do we get up?" Alyson said.

"You don't" a voice called. Suddenly the holes shoot towers of flame, superheating the floor. Most had to jump to escape the heat, but Jay stood with his head bowed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the voice roared through the fire. It died down shortly, a figure standing in the center. His size mirrored Jay's; even his eyes had the same craze. His hair was red and spiked his eyes white with no iris, feline ears and a human face. He wore a black sleeveless training shirt, blood red pants and Jika-tabi*. Around his waist was an orange sash. "DON'T ASK STUPID QUESTIONS, FIGHT NOW!"

"Another one, let's take him now." Tabitha ordered but stopped when she looked to Jay. A sinister smile was pasted on his lips.

"HA HA HA HA HA! HE'S MINE. YOU ALL LEAVE, I WANT HIM MYSELF!" Jay laughed, and just like that the ceiling opened up and a staircase lowered.

"DAMN IT, TRADITIONAL IDIOTS." The man yelled but did not stop them. He turned to Jay, his eye twitching in anger. "I'm really mad now; I think I'll take it out on you."

"Bring it, I've been waiting to fight and you look like a meal."

"You speak big but…YOU FACE REIJI, THE ENRAGED!" Reiji said and dashed forward. He tackled Jay to the ground and began to pummel him. Jay struck back with a punch to the ribs that stopped him. Reaching up Jay grabbed his head and pulled into a head butt. As Reiji fell away Jay punched him in the stomach twice and attempted a third but Reiji reacted. Catching the blow he and struck with his own head. Jay took several steps back but Raiji yelled and rammed him into the wall. The collision cracked the wall but Jay didn't stop. Taking both hands he struck Raiji's back, forcing the man down then wrapped his arms around his torso. Throwing him across the room Jay laughed.

"This is fun haha. I hope you can last longer."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Raiji yelled and stood, not showing any reaction but anger. He dashed, spinning along the ground and tripping Jay. As Jay fell Raiji grabbed his head and slammed it into the floor beneath. He repeated several times but eventually Jay grabbed his arm. He pulled Raiji's face to his elbow with great force, letting go to backhand the demon. Springing to his feet Jay took Raiji and gripped his shirt. Pulling him he rammed Raiji into the wall and smiled.

"This must hurt, getting slammed around. You can cry if you want." Jay taunted, and is reply was a swift turn from Raiji. In the turn Raiji swiped, Jay fell with five slashed across his chest. Looking up he saw Raiji, each hand clawed. He did not wait, Raiji struck with several swiped. Jay leaped away, narrowly avoiding the claws. He could not take a rest; Raiji kept his attack and increased his pace.

" AHH hub ha." He grunted with deep breaths. Crazed eyes, rage like mad bull, Raiji slashed away. Jay ducked below one and struck with a punch to the ribs. Raiji rapidly turned, painless with no recognition of the hit. A beast enraged he attacked, rapidly striking Jay In his lower position. Jay kicked out, using his legs to hold Raiji and flip him over and to the far wall. Jay stood, holding his torso with a slight wince. Raiji stood as well; he did not show any pain. Like an inferno he only raged.

"A berserker huh. He doesn't even notice pain. This will be really fun, someone I can fight and enjoy it." Jay thought. He began to transform, wishing to let loose. His wings sprouted, horns pointed, tail whined but Raiji was not in the state of mind to care. He ran like a wild animal, claws held back. He struck with blinding speed but something stopped him. Two metal covered hands held his wrists, claws centimeters away from Jay's torso. Raiji looked up, seeing only red but he did notice heat. Small embers, black as night, flew around his head. Suddenly something glowed; with the release of breath scorching flame rushed forth engulfing Raiji.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Raiji screamed, but from what none could tell. He fell to the floor hard, but the flames did not stop.

"HAHA AH HA HA, LETS SEE YOU IGNORE THIS!" Jay laughed form the air. Taking a deep breath he unleashed flame upon the metal floor, heating it greater than the fires before. The metal glowed orange, even the statues started to steam. Raiji stood but even his rage could not afford him indifference to the burning metal. He jumped up and to the wall, embedding his claws to hold himself up. Jay stopped his assault, needing to breath but not truly stopping. Instead of a fire torrent he belched fireballs at Raiji. Raiji jumped, sticking to the wall as best but he could not make true decisions.

"So soothing. I haven't been this calm in ages. I think I may even let you live in gratitude." Jay said, but in his pause Raiji attacked. Launching off the wall He tackled Jay who widened his wings to keep them up. Raiji pulled his arm back and struck; Jay could not avoid at this distance and felt intense pain in his side. Jay punched, forcing Raiji off and back to the wall. This time Jay did not wait, as much as he enjoyed the fight he knew if it dragged on much longer he could die. "I love fighting, but dying is a little much. No more holding back."

"DIE, DIE, DIE!" Raiji yelled and leaped again. This time Jay was ready. Maneuvering in the air he caught Raiji and spun, throwing him to the still heated floor. Breathing deep again Jay let loose the black flames at full force. Not even seeing Raiji's body he fired more and more. When he finally was out of breath Jay stopped. He looked down, examining what remained. Raiji's body was still, twitching in some spots but not active. He was down and Jay smiled, that was until the pain in his side throbbed. Clutching it he examined the wound, five deep punctures were there.

"Damn, I have no idea how deep those go. Need to rest…fix myself up." He said but soon gave way, too much blood was lost.

* * *

**Floor Three**

The group appeared swiftly to the next level, a large empty room. The center had steppes, five rows in each side. This time they did not have to wait for the adversary. Standing in the center were two, one seated in the other's arms.

"Select those that will face us. We do not wish to talk." A voice said, though no sound came.

"Telepath." Luna said. "One of them is a telekinetic."

"Do hurry. We wish to rest." The thought came again.

"We'll do it." Alyson said. "I have experience with this type of fight. They excel at working together; one person just won't cut it. Samantha, Rachel and I will handle it."

"Isn't that a little much?" Shadow asked.

"Aside from Luna I doubt any of us have real combat experience. They do and know how to fight with each other effectively, otherwise they wouldn't be here. This is a test for us."

"Don't go deciding what tests we take damn it." Rachel snapped.

"Oh come on, it will be fun." Samantha encouraged.

"Shut it cheer leader." Rachel snapped, causing Samantha to tear but she smiled and stood ready to fight.

"You guys go on, we'll handle this." Alyson said. The group did as instructed and headed up a nearby stair case. Alyson looked to the two adversaries. "Thank you for not wasting time."

"It was not for your sake but I will say this. You are right in your observation of needing a team that could work well together. But you were wrong on one account." The one standing took hold of its cloak and pulled, the other cloak seem to levitate.

What appeared shocked the girls, two were before them. Each was a girl of their age, identical to the other. Long black hair tied in braids, catlike ears and nose, slitted jade green eyes. The one sitting wore a yellow kimono, looked sickly thin and had half open eyes. The other held her up with one arm; she wore a training gi and was extremely muscled despite her frame.

"We are sister's, that is why we fight together." The thought went through again. "Let this talk end, fight and die so I can get some sleep. You face Kokoro and Karada."

With that the fight began. Alyson shot forward with a punch; the larger twin put one hand up and caught the punch. A small wind flew behind them, the smaller twin twitched. With a light push Samantha was thrown back. The larger twin then placed the smaller on the ground gently, laying her flat.

"Karada fight, Kokoro stay." The larger on, now known as Karada said. She then turned and dashed toward Samantha with her arm pulled back. She struck, Samantha blocked but the force of the hit sent her flying. Alyson attacked next, using a spinning kick. It collided but Alyson fell back, her leg in pain. Karada struck again, this time with a stomp. Before she hit Alyson was moved, Rachel had grabbed her and to her to the air.

"She's tough, only Sam can hurt her with a punch." Rachel said.

"Your right. We'll have to use something else." And with that Alyson began to focus. She launched a telekinetic blast. Just before it hit the other girl, Kokoro, opened her eyes wide. A telekinetic field surrounded Karada shielding her from the blast. Alyson attempted to send another blast but Karada forced a wave of her own several leagues more powerful. " AHHHH"

"Karada, crush the one that punched you. I'll keep these at bay." Kokoro said. Karada did not respond with words, she only ran toward Samantha. Pulling her arm back she struck, Samantha rolled away just as it hit. The floor cracked and cratered from the blow. Samantha struck back with a kick. It hit with tremendous force, Sending Karada across the floor but somehow she remained standing through it. In fact she showed little difference. Darting again Karada trough another punch. Samantha ducked underneath and struck upward with two punches. Karada went into the air gut was still unharmed.

"Damn, she's as tough as Marcus." Samantha thought. "If I can't hurt her with a punch I'll throw her around." And with that Samantha took hold of Karada with her mind. Kokoro noticed but was unable to help. Just as her attention was diverted Alyson launched another telekinetic wave. It was easy to block it but she did not account for Rachel flying close. Rachel took a knee next to her, looking directly into the girls eyes.

"We are friends; we don't want to hurt you." Rachel whispered gently. Kokoro looked thoughtful for a moment but almost instantly her eyes lowered. Rachel suddenly felt her head ach, it was splitting pain. "AHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as she held her head. Falling to the ground she rolled in pain ever screaming.

"Stop it!" Alyson yelled. Kokoro looked to her but complied. "A telepathy attack. Don't think that will work on me." Alyson said. She then prepared a telekinetic assault, but Kokoro was ready with one of her own. They collided with great force, two walls merging together warping the world around. Alyson held but with great effort, it was as if she was a wind fighting a tornado. Kokoro was about to push forward but something caught her attention. She increased the radius of her wave to all directions. Looking back she held an object in the air while holding Alyson. Upon closer inspection she saw what the object was.

"Karada, the other girl is telekinetic." She said and took Karada from the grasp of Samantha, placing her under the sphere. Samantha created a wave herself and joined Alyson.

"What happened to Rachel?" she asked looking at the fallen comrade.

"The tiny girl, she used a psychic attack. I don't think Rachel has any experience with them." Alyson said. "Now we need a plan. I don't think we can hurt Karada, but Kokoro should be easy. I can phase through the floor and get to her but she'd read my mind and tell Karada where to go. "

"We'll have to separate them." Samantha said. "Then I can keep them both busy."

Meanwhile Kokoro was telepathically speaking with Karada.

"Karada, we must become one to defeat them. Prepare yourself for our true power." Kokoro ordered.

"Uh…wha?" Karada asked, not understanding a single word.

"Right, no mind. Why'd I have to have a dumb sister." Kokoro wondered.

"I hear that." Karada stated. Kokoro mentally sighed.

"Mix." Kokoro simplified, Karada smiled. Reaching her hand out she touched her sister's unmoving one. Instantly a light emanated from them, blinding Samantha and Alyson. When they again could see they found Kokoro missing. Karada however looked different. Her face was glum, plain with no emotion and half closed eyes. "We are Zentai."

"Okay, they can fuse into one person. Awesome." Samantha said ever cheerful. She charged at Zentai fist pulled back. She punched with all her might but Zentai simply put her hand up and caught the punch.

"We have the strength of Karada and the mind of Kokoro. Do you think you can stop us?" Zentai said and punched back. Samantha ducked under it but couldn't avoid the knee strike that followed. She went up to the air. Alyson wanted to try and catch her but Zentai attacked to fast. Using a powerful kick she lunged but Alyson phased through it, using her mind to catch Samantha afterword. Zentai did not hold back, she kept throwing punch after punch but Alyson phased through them all. Finally Zentai grew annoyed and sent a psychic wave. At first Alyson was hit but like before she just phased through it6.

"You can't hurt me like that." Alyson stated.

"We just need to find an opening, but you have a point. I wonder, is your mind as untouchable as your body?" and with that Zentai sent a mental shockwave to Alyson. Alyson clutched her head in pain. Incredible pressure, her senses were overloading. Alyson fought back against it, even remained standing. "You have faced telepaths before, which is why you can resist."

"Resists this." Samantha yelled from behind. She came, pushed forward by levitation with a fist. Zentai blocked it but was pushed back slightly. She struck back with a swipe but Samantha ducked again. She backed away and created a telekinetic field. Zentai made one to match.

"We are far more powerful than you. We have already proven this."

"Maybe but you won't stop me. You're strained, you never had to fight telekinetic's like us before. You either were immune to harm or destroyed their minds, you have no real battle skill." Samantha said. "I do, and I can already tell you're having trouble or you would have blasted me away."

"She's right." Alyson said, surprising both. She was fighting through the mental attack. "You're power is weakened because you have to focus on two mental tasks. I think you will fall if you keep it up." And with that Alyson began to call all her power. Samantha did the same. Zentai Prepared to block but her attention was still focused on the mental assault. She threw out a wave in hopes in stopping the two but Samantha shot out with great force. The impact drained Zentai but it was not over. The wave knocked Samantha away and just hit Alyson. Alyson choose that moment to unleash her built up energy. The wave was powerful and sudden, Zentai put up a shield but the act of holding the mental assault and sending the wave left her with little energy left. The force of the impact took her mind as the shield shattered.

"AHHHHHHHH" she screamed, but it was not over. With so many happenings Zentai could not hold together. Almost as instantly as it happened the one fell to the two. Kokoro falling and Karada reacting to catch her. She managed to catch Kokoro before she hit but Kokoro was unconscious. Without her sister Karada could not act.

They weren't the only ones affected. The mental assault combined with the wave had incapacitated Alyson; Samantha had been flung to the far wall. She got up, bruised and clutching her arm. Rushing as fast as she could she examined Alyson, unhurt but out. Looking to the fallen around her Samantha sat and rested. She could no longer stay active.

* * *

**Floor Four**

The room was somewhat odd, metal poles sticking out from every direction, large balls hanging from chains in the ceiling. The columns were riddled with holes and blades shot out every few seconds. Enormous tubes ran around, empty. The stair to the next floor lay open in the center. Without waiting they all ran to it only to be stopped when a giant wall materialized.

"What the hell?" Shadow asked.

"Password." The door replied, getting everyone's attention. The center of the wall shifted, a head forming out and smiling. It was the head of a cat.

"Challenge." Tabitha said. "This is a shape-shifter that won't let us pass. I'll fight it; you all have no idea how to win."

"Accepted." The wall said and shifted again. Morphing into water like tentacle it moved to one of the chains and took form. What appeared was another Tabitha, though with feline features. None were surprised by it and moved up the steps. As soon as they reached the top the stair case flung up, closing into the ceiling.

"Trying to impress me by changing into me?" Tabitha asked.

"No, I just have no idea what I really look like." The shape shifter said. "I've been at this for centuries, never really paid attention. Before I knew it every picture of me was destroyed."

"So you have no form of your own. That means you have no strength of your own. That makes you weak, I hate the weak." Tabitha said.

"Weak you say, I have every power I want. I can become anything and do anything."

"You only change appearance, if you transform into a man with incredible strength you don't have that strength."

"No but I can do this…" and instantly the shape-shifter leaped into the air, transforming within seconds. Her body grew long, serpent like.

"Okay, fast. You have skill." Tabitha said. Before now was a great golden dragon, winding around the columns. Opening its mouth the smell of ozone flew out. Tabitha began to morph herself but the attack came by to fast. Lightening blasted her, shooting though the pipes. The dragon gave a low chuckle.

"I am Utsuri, The Shifting Geisha." Utsuri said. Ready to ascend and deal with the others Utsuri barley noticed the moving rocks. She turned to see the rubble from her attack. A dark mass pushed its way out, formless but with feminine outlines. One hand held five bladelike appendages; the other appeared to be a large rock. It walked out of the smoke, bladed hand up shielding its face and large hand pulled back.

"Your name only matters if I know and fear it. Otherwise it's just something to put on a tombstone." Tabitha said. She dashed claws out and swiped. Utsuri morphed into a smaller serpent before the attack hit, diving down between the poles. Tabitha chased after, striking with lethal efficiency. Utsuri slithered through them, but each pole fell away cut down by Tabitha.

Utsuri slithered into one of the tubes; Tabitha stabbed after her but got nothing. Tabitha tried to pull out but was stuck. Without warning something burst out of the tube farther down. IT was a bat like creature with a bladed tail. Swinging it swiftly Tabitha had to punch the tube to break it. She purposefully fell, letting Utsuri stab the tube. Like Tabitha before Utsuri became stuck. Tabitha slashed, severing the tail and causing the creature to scream. It flipped in the air but morphed into large scorpion. Falling with a heavy thud she immediately began her attack. Using the stinger she stabbed but Tabitha struck it away. Using her pincers next she attempted to clip Tabitha. Tabitha attempted to pierce them but the scorpion shell was too tough.

"A scorpion is a worthy foe; I take back what I said." Tabitha said. "You have strength but don't account for weakness."

"What?" Utsuri said in confusion. Tabitha blocked the tail strike but took hold with it. Blocking the pincers she jumped and placed her feet on the hind ends effectively preventing any attack. Using her clawed hand she slashed the face of the scorpion electing a scream. Tabitha leaped away, a small chuckle like a child.

"Scorpions have no armor on their face; you forgot the weakness of what you became. That makes you stupid and weak, the weak die." Tabitha said. Utsuri stopped moving, as if considering Tabitha's words. Then just as a lightning bolt she charged. Morphing into a spiked ball she attempted to impale Tabitha. Tabitha jumped out of the way but when she turned the spiked ball was gone. Looking around she could not spot any trace of the shape-shifter. She took several steps around, difficult with the poles everywhere. As she did one pole moved, in approached her and in one silent motion swung.

"Ahhh" Tabitha yelled in pain and surprise. She turned but saw nothing. Suddenly she heard the rustling of chains. She looked up; the iron balls were swinging slightly. She shrugged and moved on but something caught her attention. "Wait, the iron ball was larger than before." As the thought filled her mind a sweeping attack hit her. She flew through the air heading for the columns. Blades shot out, waiting for the meal to come. Tabitha reduced the size of her fist and increased the length of her claws. They stuck into the column, she the guided her direction and landed on a safe patch of floor. She didn't have time to relax however, the floor rumbled. Looking up she saw a giant humanoid cat, brown fur and striped clutching one of the iron balls on a chain.

"You never changed your appearance. I believe you are limited in you shape shifting powers. I have no such limit; I can become anyone or anything,"

"Limits make us overcome, limits make us stronger. Without limits you are stuck as you are now and can't defeat anything stronger than you." Tabitha replied. Utsuri didn't listen and swung the chain. Tabitha leaped out of the way as the ball destroyed everything in its path. Utsuri went for another swing, and another each time coming closer. Tabitha did her best to dodge but she had her limits and they were being reached. Finally she was caught, Utsuri spun around with chained creating two attacks. Tabitha did not expect the second and was struck with incredible force into the far wall. The wall cracked under the presser and ruble fell atop her.

"Ha ha ha ha. Challenge defeated." Utsuri said and began to walk away. Suddenly the ruble flew in all directions, Tabitha stood, blood dripping from several parts of her body. She was breathing rapidly.

"I will not be weak, I will not lose." She almost yelled and reached to her side. Pulling out a luminescent syringe she jabbed into her neck and injected the contence into herself. Almost immediately she increased in size, roughly 8 feet tall with longer and larger limbs. "I will do anything for power. It used to take me sixty seconds to transform; now it takes half the time. I can even go past my original limits."

"Whatever you do you will fall." Utsuri said and pulled back for another swing. Bringing the ball down hard she created a great bang. Smiling Utsuri pulled the chain again but it would not budge. Looking through the dust she saw Tabitha standing with her enlarged hand griping the ball. With one motion of her clawed appendage the ball was in pieces.

"Sharper claws, greater strength" Tabitha uttered. She then dashed and leaped to Utsuri's face, slashing as she did. "Faster speed" Utsuri yelped in pain and tried to grab Tabitha. Tabitha spun, cutting into the arms and landing back on the ground. Instantly she darted the legs and cut them followed by leaping to the chest area and hammering it. Utsuri grunted after each blow but finally fell to the ground. Trying to stand again she didn't notice Tabitha standing above her head. "And better reflexes." With that Tabitha pulled back and struck with all her might, hitting Utsuri's head. The shape-shifter twitched for a moment but went still and silent, morphing into a blob like substance.

Tabitha walked away and took a seat, deciding to let her wounds heal before ascending any further. Not that she would admit it but she was exhausted by the fight.

* * *

**Floor Five**

This floor was more traditional to the group. It appeared to be a standard dojo, matted floors, shoji doors and even calligraphy with bonsai along the walls. Sitting in the center was a man, early twenties perhaps. He looked human with the exception of pointed ears. His hair black, straight and long reaching his mid-back. His chin was somewhat angular and his face slightly round but you could say he was handsome. His attire consisted of a pure black kimono, tab socks, and katana at his side. He sat with closed eyes, arms linked by the sleeves.

"Welcome." He said, eyes still closed. He had not malice, but a sort of sadness in his voice. "My name is Buredo. I am one of lord Shigeru's retainers."

"Don't fain politeness; we have not the time or patience." Luna said.

"I understand that, and I Truly feel for you. Had it not been my duty to stop you I would help you in your endeavor." Buredo explained. "Chose your challenger and be on your way then, the staircase is through the door on the left."

"I'll do it." Luna said. "From his attire, weapon choice and manner I can see he is highly skilled. Probably has extensive combat training and experience. Not only that, he follows the way of the warrior and the way of the saving fist7. He is honorable yet brutal. Aside from Rin, Dosko and maybe Kan we none but me present have the skill to face him."

"Luna, are you sure?" Alex asked. "Maybe someone else if he's that dangerous."

"Alex, your concern is appreciated but I stand the best chance of winning. Besides I don't intend to even get a scratch." She said confidently.

"Luna…"

"Alex, listen. We are learning to be heroes; we have to deal with missions like this. You can't worry each time or you'll die before reaching thirty." She said. With a smile she cupped his face and kissed him lightly. "I'll be fine, you worry about your fight." She said. Alex smiled and left with the others. Luna turned to the man sitting, any emotion gone.

"You care for the boy, your beloved I take it." He said. "Such a wonderful thing in this life. It is sad that one's so young must handle matter meant for adults."

"I have fought in wars demon, I have seen the underside of humanity and eradicated it. I stopped being child years ago." Luna said monotonously.

"I see, well then I will not hold back. If you say the truth then this will be a spectacular battle. Sadly your friends can go no further." He said causing Luna confusion.

"A great door made by ancient magic's blocks the way. Only Three ways exist the pass it. Use the key, have a sorcerer of incredible power expel the magic, or open it from the other side." He explained. "None of your friends have the level of magical power and the key has been lost for centuries. The only reason Lord Shigeru is up there now is because the doors automatically let him pass."

"A key you say." Luna asked reaching for her sword. She remembered Roberts's words when he gave it to her. "A key like…THIS!" She drew the sword, Buredo's eyes shot open. They were slitted and blue as the sky.

"The Blade of the Neko Kami. Where did you find that." He asked in utter shock.

"A friend of mine, one of the most powerful people I know gave it to me." She replied. "Where he got it I don't know."

"Very well, it seems I have twice the incentive to defeat you." Buredo said. "At first I was going to defeat you and be done with it because your party could not advance. Now that you can I have to put all my might into winning this battle."

And with that it began. Drawing his blade with lighting quick speed he slashed, Kuna blocked it but was pushed back. He struck again; Luna spun to the side and slashed horizontally. Buredo twisted his body, blocking the attack and pushed her away. Not stopping Buredo continued with a flurry of attacks. Luna tried to block but each strike pushed her, his strength was far greater than her own. Thinking quickly she leaped away and dashed at him, bringing her blade down as hard as she could. He blocked with ease but Luna leaped over him, letting go of the sword. While in the air she to hold off his face and absorbed his abilities. Landing in her feet she darted and grabbed her sword before it fell.

"Wow, I feel faster and stronger." She said. "Your abilities are impressive."

"So you have the power to copy the abilities of others. A handy skill in combat." He said in acknowledgement.

"Before we continue I would ask one thing." She said. "You are an honorable man, a good man yet you serve an evil master. Why?" Buredo looked thoughtful for a moment.

"It is not something someone from your generation would understand."

"WHAT?!" Luna yelled. Instantly before him Luna converted, he hair turned black as night with spiked waves, he eyes lost their iris's and became dark orbs. Even her height somewhat increased. "I already said I fought in wars. You think we are degenerates, I have studied the old ways, have learned what honor is. You will pay for your insults."

"What happened, you were just so calm." Buredo said but Luna charged. She leaped into the air and came down blade first. Buredo dodged to the side and struck but Luna Ducked underneath. She retaliated with several strikes. He blocked them and returned with and overhead swing. Luna rolled away and jumped to her feet, a wicked smile on her face.

"I love fighting, I love hurting." She said. "The other me's don't like that part but oh well."

"So you have a fractured mind, I feel sadness for you."

"Don't be so polite, Enemies fight not make friends." She retorted and struck again. Buredo took a breath, closed his eyes and waited. Just as Luna came near he spun, her blade missing by centimeters. As he did he turned the blade around and jabbed with the handle. Luna felt the impact in her stomach and took several steps back. He then attacked with faster strikes; Luna could only see them because she absorbs his senses. Each strike was powerful, creating sparks form the collision. Luna leaped away but He appeared behind her before she even landed. The moment she foot touched the matted floor she dropped, narrowly avoiding a slash. Pushing herself off the ground she kicked back but Buredo simply moved to the side. Luna stood tall, still smiling despite the disadvantage.

Luna dashed again, this time spinning as she did. Buredo thrust his sword forward, aiming for the center of the spin. Mid spin Luna Archer her blade upward, now she appeared like a drill. The thrust caught Luna and held her but Buredo didn't notice her plan. At the moment the blades collided three pointed objects flew from Luna. Buredo could not block them as he was, they imbedded into his leg arm and side.

"Sensei's rule number 47 always does something unexpected." She said and went for the killing blow. Buredo ducked under her, spun and slashed as well. Hit strike hit her back, a gash remained. He stood above her now, blood dripping from his sword.

"You fight well child, and I respect that." He said. "But you have los…" BANG. Buredo didn't know what happened, the loud noise followed by immense pain. He fell to the ground clutching his side. He looked to Luna, hair now white, who was pointing a pistol at him.

"I'm sorry." She cried. "I let myself get injured and had to resort to this. I hate firearms but sensei had a rule. Always carry one." She said and stood, though her balance was off. Suddenly the center to the floor opened, a hole that could fit a sword appeared. Luna walked over; no explanation needed and stabbed the sword into it. Using the last of her strength the turned it. The sound of gears through the temple caught her. "Rematch, under better circumstances." She said to Buredo. He nodded a smile even in defeat.

To Be Continued

* * *

Okay Well that's part one of the Temple Battle. Sorry it took so long to make, finals and looking for internships are time consuming. Please forgive any mistakes.

Contest time: If you can translate at least four names you get a prize.

If you didn't notice there are several numbers in the chapter related to thing you may not know or that I feel deserve explanation.

1) Reference to Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater

2) A Type of training outfit worn in Japan. The top is like a Kimono

3) A naginata with an exceptionally long handle. A naginata is a pole arm.

4) A type of really expensive kimono.

5) I know air burns when ever fire is around but it sounded cool to say.

6) In my universe telekinetic means physical, so you can phase through it. Psychic is mental and you can physically block that.

7) Idea from Kenichi the Mightiest Disciple.

Hope you enjoy. If you have any questions just ask and may the forces of evil become confused on the way to your home.


	28. Chapter 28

I do not own Total Drama Island, and if the people that would care about that read this story, or even the name of the site that would be apparent. I never understood why a disclaimer is needed on this site, it friken says FANFICTION in the name. I'm ranting again, sorry.

**Ch 28 The Temple of the Cat Gods Part II**

Shigeru sat in a larger room, round with a large throne on which he sat. A small lake surrounded the throne with several pools held higher on the walls feeding it. Statues adorned the outer sides but otherwise nothing religions adorned the room. Below were four cloaked figures, the last of Shigeru's followers.

"They have reached the fifth floor my lord." One said in a dark yet calm voice. "They have exploited the tradition that if one challenges the rest move on."

"Wise and respectable." Shigeru said. "It is refreshing to see Jun's allies follow tradition. Maybe she'll learn from them."

"Should we offer them a peaceful solution then? Avoid needless violence." Another asked. Shigeru smiled darkly at that.

"No, to stop them from battling toward their goal is insulting. Besides if any are female and are strong then they could be potential mates."

"But you've already claimed Jun, why is another necessary?" one asked. Shigeru leaped from his throne, landing directly in front of the speaker. Gripping him around the neck he lifter him into the air.

"You challenge me?" he asked. "No tradition says I can't have a second mate. If I chose so I will have hundreds."

"I understand my lord…forgive me." The follower begged. Shigeru released him and returned to his thrown. Suddenly a rumble sent through the temple, grinding metal and gears. "It appears they have opened the door."

"That's not possible; it's been sealed for centuries." The third said. "We need to hurry and face them. Tamashi you go…" he began but stopped suddenly. The last follower never uttered a word, only a cold silence emanated from him. The other followers all turned to him, he shifted slightly and they went rigid. "We'll go first…you take ttthe last." And with that they all fled, more content to fight enemies than stay in the room. Tamashi moved slowly, following them to the exit. Shigeru watched him intently, distrustfully. When they were gone Shigeru closed his eyes. He was waiting for this, a real fight.

The group stood before a large marble white door. It had no lock, no handle, just bars running through it. The visage of an armored cat lay upon it, telling all that it would not open.

"This door will not open by our means." Kan said. "It is protected by ancient magics; none of us have the power or skill to undo it."

"How can you tell, let's just break it open." Shadow said.

"Silence whelp." Rin yelled. "This is serious, we need to find a way to open it not shoot out ridiculous idiocies."

"The boys just trying to help Rin." Dosko said trying to calm her.

"Then he can be silent." Rin hissed. Shadow shrugged but remained silent. Alex was not as smart.

"We all want to save Jun, but we have to work together." He said but Rin glared at him. Looking into his eyes however, she saw his concern for Jun as well. Her eyes softened. "Why are you angry?"

"Have you ever wondered why I teach when I seem to detest everyone?" she asked. No one answered. "I'm seven hundred years old, and in all that time there was one constant. Children, I have always looked after and taught children."

"Something happened that changed things though, these stories always end up like that." Shadow replied. Anglea glared at him but Rin spoke up.

"Yes. Over three hundred years ago my children were attacked." She explained. "I was teaching vampires how to control themselves; much like the school does with empowered children. Humans were just as fearful and savage then as now; hunters came and slaughtered every one of them." Rin finished, a silent tear coming form her eye at the memory. Dosko hugged her, Anglea covered her mouth, Alex's eyes shot open, Shadow looked down in anger, and even Andy twitched a little.

"I'm so sorry…I had no idea…" Alex apologized.

"You wish to save these people." Shadow muttered under his breath.

"Not all people are like that." Anglea said weakly.

"It didn't stop there." Rin replied. "I attacked after that, caused every kind of problem. I even murdered enough to lose count." She said shamefully. "It didn't bring any satisfaction, no joy. Eventually I stopped and came to the school. Jun's the first student that I connected with, she reminded me of the days past. That's why I want to save her."

"And we will." Alex said. His smile was bright, emanating with hope and promise. "We will do everything in our power to save her; she's our friend and comrade. We've all faced far worse than these cat people; I've walked in on Luna when she's changing. That was dangerous. This is a walk in the park."

"You know, you have the making of a real hero." Dosko said. "I don't compliment much so listen well. A real hero not only says he will win, doesn't just defeat the villain and save the day. A real hero make others believe he can as well, powers or not. Frankly I think we'll waltz out of here before dark."

"Unlikely, the suns setting right now. But the sentiment is sweet." Shadow replied ruining the moment. They all glared again but Rin smiled something none had seen before.

"He's right, we'll get Jun back." She said, but then the temple rumbled. Suddenly the door before them opened; slowly the sound of gears came through. A powerful and dust filled wind came through as if the door had not be opened in centuries. Not letting it deter them the group moved up the stairs that appeared, a new confidence within them.

* * *

**Floor Six**

Coming to the next level out group was prepared for anything, so it came simply as interesting. Four columns held the room, metal poles stuck out of the ground like last time. Metallic weapons of every type were thrown about, blade first in the floor and walls. Heavy chains hung around the columns and veiling, bits of unformed metal were scattered. Everything seemed to be made of metal, even the statues around the edges were metalwork. Only the ceiling and floor were of different material. What caught everyone's eye was the center. One pole sat1 in the exact middle of the room, a person sitting atop it. One of Shigeru's followers still cloaked.

"I'll fight him." Andy said. "I have already deduced that I am the best choice so go." He said. The cloaked figure laughed lightly and waved his hand. Instantly one of the walls opened up and lead to a staircase. When they were gone Andy stared the figured down.

"I get the feeling this will be fun." The figure said, in a somewhat childe like voice. Reached to the cloaked he ripped it away revealing a boy maybe a year older than Andy. His body was lean but well formed, tanned skin and spiked gray hair. He wore large black pants, tabi socks and a red sash over his shoulder to his waist. Over hands were two forging gloves, and at his side was a small hammer. His eyes were orange like still glowing embers, as were his catlike ears. He smiled wide, confident. "I am Kinzoku, the master of metal."

"…" Andy said nothing as usual. Kinzoku rose his eyebrow but shrugged. He leaped from the pole and drew his hammer. Swinging down he aimed for a hard impact. Andy leaped away but when the hammer hit it sent a shockwave and dust cloud. Andy fell but rolled to his feet mid fall looking back to Kinzoku. He stood now, a giant hammer larger than himself I his hands. Lifting it effortlessly he placed it on his shoulder.

"Impressed?" he taunted but again Andy did not reply. "The silent type huh, that's fine. At least I can cut loose around you. Lord Shigeru and his lackeys are always so serious it's annoying." He explained then darted again. Despite the great size of the hammer he moved quickly. He swung again but Andy put up an electric field, the moment the hammer hit it was repelled and both the boy and weapon were sent flying back. He fired a bolt, Kinzoku put the hammer up in defense but when the bolt his it transmitted the shock. "AHHHHH"

Falling to the ground he dropped the hammer, he was panting with smoke coming from his mouth.

"Metal conducts electricity. Block all you want you will not be safe." Andy said in an attempt to force surrender. Kinzoku was still for a moment, but suddenly he stuck. Taking hold of the hammer again he swung but let go instantly; he pulled two blades from the ground instead. He slashed but Andy dodged, launching a bolt as he did. Kinzoku ducked underneath it and stabbed forward. Andy tried to dodge but Kinzoku managed to cut him. Andy took several steps back holding his side, his shirt was slashed and his side bleeding lightly. Taking a deep breath he crossed his arms, static running across them. In a quick burst his eyes opened, his arms spread and covered in electricity shaped like blades2. Andy struck back, flailing his arms like swords. Kinzoku blocked but his weapons were cut like butter. Dropping them Kinzoku grabbed more but each strike met with the same results. Andy was less skilled but his attacks were far more devastating.

Andy did not let up, strike after strike he aimed at Kinzoku's vital spots, but the cat man dodged each. Eventually he leaped away and drew two poles from the ground. He pulled back and launched them. Andy moved to block but the poles passed by without hitting him. They did, however, take the lightning on his arms with them. Kinzoku smirked and grabbed his hammer again. He heaved it high, ready to dash but Andy was quicker. Andy shot a bolt toward the ceiling, breaking it and causing debris to fall. Kinzoku pulled the hammer, expanding the mallet into an umbrella. The debris hit and slid off without damage.

"Expected, you do not posses super strength. Rather you have metakanesis." Andy said. "Slightly enhanced physical attributes due to demonic physiology, possible healing factor, and adaptable strategist. Analysis complete."

"So you know what I can do" Kinzoku said "Doesn't mean you can beat me." He proclaimed confidently. Andy charged and fired a bolt but Kinzoku willed the metal poles to bend around him. The bolt hit but spread through the poles instead of claiming its mark. He commanded them to rise from the floor and launch. Andy made a wall of lightning, the poles were forced away. Removing the wall Andy prepared to fire again but Kinzoku ran into the field of poles3. Andy took aim but with a thought Kinzoku bent the poles to act as lightning rods. Andy stopped, thinking of another strategy, but then he heard a rattle. He looked around, several weapons were floating around him, each pointed to his vitals. He began to charge his hand, he let loose a bolt to the nearest blade letting the natural conductivity channeled the energy. He then willed the electric strike to arc around to every weapon the circle him, increasing the energy and meting the weapons. Instantly they fell in molten heaps.

"Once melted control is lost. Magical limitation, strategy adjustment complete4." Andy said. Suddenly the chains surrounding the columns shook and lifted, slithering through the air as snakes. They shot forward, attempting to coil around him. Andy crossed his arms and sent out an electric wave, the chains were kept at bay. Andy rolled away before they struck again. Andy shot bolt after bolt but they slithered around them, even when hit the chains separated and continued on. Andy's eyes grew bright, static emanating from them. He thrust both hands forward and unleashed a small storm from his hands. For every link there was a bolt, the chains could not separate and melted into slag.

"Okay, so that didn't work." Kinzoku said comically. He then rose his arms, levitation every piece of metal in the room. "Lets see if you can block everything, this I gotta see."

"Win fast, reduce risk." Andy said and sent out a small electric charge. It wasn't powerful or truly affective but each metallic substance now carried a charge, and however was not done. He pulled something form his pocket, the device he was working on days before. He tossed it at Kinzoku and it attached itself. At first nothing happen and Kinzoku willed the metal pieces toward Andy, then it changed. Each piece came flying toward him; all he could do was turn the sharp edges and tips away. He was coved, looking more like a metal heap than a person. The small charge in each pieced now transferred to him, sending a powerful shock through his body. Kinzoku twitched, but had a smile on his face.

"What was ttthat?" he asked, dazed.

"A magnetic field. Drew all the metal toward you and transferred the electric charge." Andy explained. Kinzoku laughed and then fell unconscious. "Not used to injury. Neither am I in fact." He said and reached for his side. His rapid movements had widened the wound and he lacked the proper medical supplies to treat it. He sat and tore part of his shirt to bandage it. He hoped his allies would arrive soon and that one of them had medical skill.

* * *

**Floor Seven**

The six remaining members were moving faster. This time the stairs lead to a hallway, they continued on till they found a single shoji door, though Dosko seemed distracted. He shifted on his feet, twitching every so often.

"You ok Mr. Vanders." Anglea asked

"I can feel the moon." He answered. "We better hurry; I don't want to be here when the full moon arrives."

Leaving it at that they opened the door. The room was completely illuminated. Not a shadow existed, even below them. Large insects resembling bees fluttered in place, each holding an orb under itself. These orbs gave off the light. It was so bright that they could barely see.

"Welcome great warriors." A feminine voice said. A woman approached them, her face hidden behind a large sleeve. She wore a radiant white and gold kimono, her hair a brilliant blond that reached her waist. "I am Hikari, maiden of light. Please be gentle with me, for you see I am not the greatest fighter." She said flirtatiously. Shadow stepped forward, confidence in his eyes.

"I'll take this." He said. "I will show the world just how much greater I am than everyone else."

"Shadow, you'd be at major disadvantage." Anglea said. "There are no shadows here for you to control."

"Exactly, even that won't stop me from winning."Shadow declared. The woman laughed lightly and gestured to the left, a shoji door opened for them to leave. They didn't tally but Anglea lingered watching Shadow. "I'll be right behind you Angle. The main man always is."

"You better you ogre." She whispered with a smile and moved on. Shadow turned back to Hikari.

"The first move is yours." He said. The woman's eyes narrowed and she attacked. With a wave of her other arm she sent out cutting wave. Shadow ducked below it and rolled toward her. Standing he made to strike but she conjured a wall of light. Shadow leaped away and cupped his hands together.

"What is that you do?" Hikari asked.

"Showing you that even in the brightest light there is darkness." He said, instantly tendril of shadow burst form between his hands5. It flailed around like tentacles ensnaring Shadow. Hikari showed fear; she did not think it possible.

"How can shadow be here?" she asked in fear.

"What's the matter, Afraid of the dark?" he taunted and the tendrils burst forth. They thrust for Hikari who, in her fear, could only put her arms up in defense. A barrier of light surrounded her, the tendrils hit and bounced off. They could not pierce it not even stay near it.

"Heh heh heh." She laughed. "You can summon the shadows but they are weak within these walls." She then shot a beam of light at Shadow. He formed a shield of his tendrils but the beam shot through. He had to jump to the side to avoid injury. Shadow pulled the tendrils6 in and wrapped them around his arm. Punching forward he shot out a bladed darkness. It struck with such force the barrier could not hold it. "AHHH" Hikari gasped but the darkness stopped an inch from her face, dissipating within the barrier.

"Alright, I just need to adjust. Someone a great as me can do that in an instant." He gloated.

"I can tell." She said seductively, lowering the arm that covered her face. Shadows eyes opened wide, she was beautiful. Full lips, star like eyes, flawless skin. She approached, swaying her hips. "You just need more experience in combat. I can see greatness in you, and the greatest deserves the greatest." She said nearing him. Shadow did not move as she spoke, even when her lips were almost at his. But just as she was about to connect something stopped her. She opened her eyes, a tendril was between them.

"Sorry, but you aren't worthy to be my stalker. I already have an angle that worships me." And then he shot the tendrils out, aiming for the insects. Unlike Hikari the bugs had not protection; the tendrils cut them to pieces. The room instantly delluminated, almost pitch-black. All that Hikari could see was Shadow, but even then he covered himself with his tendrils.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the scream echoed out, and only the sliding of the door casting a silhouette showed anything.

"People really are afraid of the dark." Shadow whispered and hurried on. 7

* * *

**Eighth Floor**

The five did not stop their march, they were nearing the top and they would see this end today. They opened the door at the top of the stairs, but there was nothing.

"What the..." Alex said aloud.

"It's dark but there is a room beyond." Rin explained. Anglea smiled and generated a ball of light in her hand. Even with it the room was dark, but they could tell the shape. It was much like the one before, obviously showing its age.

"Put it out." A voice commanded. I was dark, fathomless and came from all directions. Anglea Increased the size of the light but instantly it was put out. She lit it again but suddenly felt weaker8. "If you persist I will end you."

"A shadow demon." Rin said. "They are masters of darkness, much like our own companion. To fight them you have to be able to see into the shadows or control light."

"So I have to fight him." Anglea said.

"Anglea that doesn't sound good." Alex said. "You're weak around demons."

"But I'm the only one that can control light." Anglea argued. "You need to go so you can fight the rest."

"Thank you." Kan said his first words in ages. "I know the risk you put yourself at doing this. We will return for you shortly." Just as he finished a light broke through the darkness. A door had opened and the four left leaving Anglea to battle the demon. The door shut again leaving a pitch dark room.

"You are brave girl." The voice said. "I am Kurai, the shadow."

The air turned swiftly, Anglea's hair waved with it. She could not see but she could feel the presence around her. Cold breath on her neck, icy fingers reaching. She raised her arm and unleashed a blinding light.

"" Kurai screeched, and appeared. He was cloaked but the light shredded it. His arms were raised in defense but his body was well formed. Black trousers, tabi, Judogi9, and gloves. He landed a few feet away and lowered his arms. His eyes were blank, dark orbs. His face was lean, pointed with whiskers and cat ears. His hair was long and wrapped around his neck.

"Take this!" Anglea called and fired a beam. It hit Kurai's shoulder, his arm was disintegrated but he gave no cry. Instead he somehow pulled the darkness around him and grew another arm. He darted off into the blackness, out of sight. Anglea turned in an attempt to find the demon but he was not in her line of vision. Know that the light hurt him she kept the light on but she knew I could not hold. Calming down she waited for a sign, and it came. Cold breath blew on her heck again and she turned. The light acting as a blade she slashed across Kurai's chest leaving a light gash. He vanished yet again but this time Anglea was ready. The moving air betrayed Kurai, Anglea could feel the movement around her. Pulling in she thrust out her arms, unleashing a wave of light in all directions.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Kurai yelled in pain. The room was fully illuminated, the shadow around now a liquid like substance10. Kurai was on his backside, shielding himself. Anglea tried to hold the light but she fell to her knees; the light diminishing to a small light bulb sized glow. She was panting heavily.

"Can't lose yet." She said.

"You already have." Kurai's deep voice reached her ears. She could not see but she felt the point of a blade on her neck. His hand reached out to her, tracing along her face. The contact was the last effort, she succumbed to her weakness. Her eyes closed, her breath stilled but discomfort was edged into her features, her light gone. Kurai pulled away and raised the shadow blade and readied to end her. As he pushed down something shot forward through the darkness, shattering the blade into a murky cloud. Kurai pulled it back to himself and turned to the source of the disturbance. Within the darkness he found another man.

"The angel is mine." The man said. "Lowly servants like you don't get to touch the best, the is the honor of SHADOW BLITSGREIG ONLY" Shadow bellowed in confidence. "You know, that would have been better with light and an explosion. "

"Shadow, a name for your power." Kurai said. "Are you worthy?"

"Is that a challenge?" Shadow asked. "I am greater than all others, only a select few are within my realm and even they are below me."

"None but nobles are greater, and you are not noble." Kurai said and transformed into a river of darkness. Just as he reached Shadow a field formed shutting him out. Kurai reformed but instantly was tied, tendrils wrapped around him. IT was solid, he could not break out.

"I know of your kind." Shadow said. "The Shadow clan, my clan told me about all shadow wielders. You are simply a demon that is pure darkness, and I control darkness." And with that shadow commanded Kurai to dissipate. Silent, quick, and painless11. Shadow smiled to himself and turned to Anglea. "Better get her somewhere safe so she wakes up."

* * *

**Ninth Floor**

Now the rooms were uniform, simple with no decoration. While not a major concern it did capture the notice of Alex.

"Why are all these rooms so plain, everything else was more creative. It's like the architect got lazy." Alex said.

"Each room was like this when the temple was built." Rin explained. "Over time the lower sections were renovated, either they never finished or they weren't able to."

Alex nodded in understanding as they moved to the next room. One the door opened however, they were met with frozen temperature12. Their breath was not visible, but they knew what the chill was.

"Death." They said in unison. It was dimly lit, candles being the source. Not a statue was in sight, instead only ghostly mist. The chant of prayer filled the room as well, and at the center was the last follower. He was not cloaked and appeared to ignore them. Dressed only in shorts he was sickly thin, bald with shaved cat ears. His face was plane, no outstanding features and complete empty of emotion. They others watched him intently but Alex was almost frozen in fear.

"Alex? Alex what's wrong?" Dosko asked in concern.

"Such darkness, he is death made real." Alex studded, "A medium like me but…dominating."

"Then let one of us handle him." Dosko said but Rin put a hand on his shoulder.

"We can't." she said. "You know that we can only face Shigeru since he is the greatest threat. That's why we haven't fought yet."

"Why, some have combat experience or are fit to fight." Dosko argued. "He is just a boy, one that is scared of what we can't even see."

"That's wwwhy I have to do it." Alex said, catching their attention. "You can't see the spirit, or have the training to fight him, I do. I don't know how strong Shigeru is but I don't think I should be the one to fight him."

"Alex…do you best." Dosko encouraged. Instantly a door opened and the three left. Kan leaving a silent thank you. Alex turned to the man.

"I'm A…Alex." She tried to sound happy and optimistic but failed. The man did not reply. After a minute Alex tried to approach, the man's eyes shot open. Alex nearly fell back in fear; they were pitch-black widows full of emptiness. All sound was gone; Alex felt incredible pressure push on him. The room swirled around him, the man's eyes looking down.

"Iiii ammm Tamashiii." His voice dragged on. "Yourrr soulll isss mineee."

"Not yet." Alex said. Taking a breath he let out a yell. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" (see, told you) that forced the world into normalcy. Alex remained standing, staring at the Tamashi. Tamashi's eyes squinted, he focused on Alex. Instantly spectral tigers appeared, they charged at Alex. Alex raised his arms; spirit bears formed and blocked the tiger's way. "Bears are my specialty."

Tamashi willed the tigers to grow, reaching the size of the bears. The two forces tackled each other, biting and clawing. Alex responded by sitting, Crossing his legs and intertwining his hands he began to meditate. While he did the bears changed, there front limbs moved back and formed shoulders, their backs straightened, they stood tall. The tigers charged but the Bears stood strong and latched on to the tigers. Each roared fiercely but vanished in an instant.

"Evennn." Tamashi said. He let out a breath and instantly several spectral warriors, samurai and shinobe. To counter Alex called forth spirits of knights and rangers. Like two armies they charged, echoing clangs of blades and armor rang. Despite the ferocity neither side gained an advantage, for each slain another was summoned. Both mediums sat in silence as their warriors did battle, focusing only on each other. Eventually both grew impatient, but Tamashi acted faster. Instantly breaking the Vail a great dragon burst forth. Its presence crushing the other souls, its serpentine form filling the room. Rearing its head back it went to consume Alex, but a powerful roar halted its attack. Bursting from the Vail once again another dragon, of the wyrmkin, rose high. Its wings spread out, passing through the limited space.

Both beasts stared at each other, and then leaped. The wyrm bit down upon the serpent, digging its fangs deep. The serpent coiled around the wyrm, constricting it. Letting go with its jaws the wyrm belched spirit fire, burning the serpent. The serpent then bit into the wyrms side but the wyrm dug is claw into the serpent. They shot away from each other, the serpent low and the wyrm high. Each roared but Tamashi had enough. With great force and commanded both dragons back to the afterlife. His eyes were wide, full of anger and glowing. Spreading his arms he yelled.

"" gathering all his energy, he summoned another being. Striking like thunder the presence of the spirit was crushing, the room was heavy, and Alex felt like he had several tons on his back. He looked up to it; standing tall it was a cat. Formed like a human but with the head of a cat, claws and enormous. It dressed in samurai armor he held a Kanabo13.

"Heh heh heh." He laughed. "I was summoned to face you, what a joke." He said but then winced. Turning to Tamashi he glared but turned back. "It seems that I have no choice, this one has power over me. I am Dai Hanma, god of war and battle."

"A g…god." Alex stuttered. He shook in fear; nothing he could summon was as strong as a god. Dai Hanma rose his kanbato and stepped forward. Alex was frantic, thinking over everything he could do when he remembered Robert's words.

'These will amplify your spiritual power and give other effects'.

"That's it." Alex said and focused on the beads. He felt them react, felt them empower him. He took a deep breath, then like Tamashi before him unleashed all of it. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH". His eyes shot open, glowing white as he summoned forth a spirit to combat the god. The air grew colder, the candles blew out. Tamashi face went fearful, even Dai Hanma went rigid.

Forming from the darkness it came, cloaked and quite. In its hands was a scythe, stained with blood and sorrow. Low breaths, fogging the air around it while it's skeletal hand reached out.

"Death…payment…a soul must be taken." It said. Dai Hanma struck first bringing the kanbato down. The cloaked spirit blocked and spun, pulling the club away and slashing the god. "Only a soul…fraction of former power…weak." Dai Hanma didn't scream, he just fell and was drawn into the scythe. "I …am…the reaper." The spirit said and approached Tamashi. Tamashi fell back, crawling away in fear. The reaper rose his blade to strike but Alex called out.

"Stop!" he commanded. "We already won, he doesn't need to die." Alex pleaded. The reaper hesitated but obeyed and turned to Alex.

"Don't summon a reaper…if you don't want to kill. A soul must be taken for the death you interrupted." It said. "The god…will suffice." And with that the Reaper vanished. Alex rose and walked over the Tamashi.

"How…" he questioned.

"A gift from a friend." Alex said and took off the beads. He handed them to Tamashi. "I don't think I need it anymore, so I let you hold it. Maybe you could learn from it. I will take it back though so take good care of it." And Alex walked off. Tamashi looked to him, then to the beads. He sat in mediation for a long time after that.

Alex however went on to the stairs and collapsed. He was conscious but the ordeal was taxing, he needed a moment to recuperate.

* * *

**Tenth Floor**

The tree had reached to top of the stairs, the final door before them. They force it open, slamming it. Silently the marched on, and silently the glared at their advisory. A clapping filled the air.

"Welcome, welcome." Shigeru said. "You have reached the top. Not as impressive as doing it by yourselves but a brilliant utilization of tradition anyway. I do not know how many have won but each is a great warrior. I still want to know how you got passed the door."

"Silence neko filth." Kan commanded. "Where is Jun?"

"I let that go seeing as you are upset." Shigeru said. "But do not insult me again…"Shigeru did not finish. A great wind, sharp as a blade past slicing the throne in two. Shigeru landed in one of the pools and looked down. Dosko glared up at him, and Shigeru eyes went wide. "I remember you."

"Three times." Dosko replied. "I killed you three times."

"The white wolf." Realization hit Shigeru like a brick. Dosko smirked and arched over. His face elongated, his ears pointed. His body changed, reworking itself. Fingers and hands forming into paws, a tail rushing from his backside. When it was done a great white wolf stood before everyone, small gusts of wind blowing out. He leaped up, a tornado propelling him. Shigeru leaped away just as Dosko reached him but Dosko followed. In the air Dosko let loose a howl, carried forward and enhanced buy the wind. It struck Shigeru hard, sending him careening into the wall. It cracked under impact but Dosko was not done. Shigeru stood, Dosko bit into his arm. Shigeru grunted but gripped into Dosko's back, squeezing and tossing him away. Using the air Dosko landed softly but he was hurt.

"I've learned from our encounters wolf." Shigeru said. "I know every trick you can pull and every power you have." Dosko glared at the cat demon, and then unleashed frozen hell. He breathed, then barked and a great tornado flew to Shigeru. Shigeru could not escape; he was caught up in the gale. The room shook from the force of the winds, the water lifting and creating a hurricane. It did not take long for Shigeru to vanish. Scanning in every direction Dosko could not locate him. Willing the tornado to die down the room became damp with moisture.

Just then it came, a powerful blindingly fast blow struck Dosko. He went flying through the air and into the weakened wall; it collapsed atop of him reveling the darkened sky outside.

"DOSKO!" Rin yelled. She turned and glared at Shigeru who stood where Dosko once did, a smirk on his face. She clenched her teeth, her fangs elongating, a dark aura formed around her. Shigeru sensed it and immediacy got ready for battle. The flapping of wings filled the air, instantly a swarm of bats appeared from the void, the night grew even darker. Shigeru was caught off guard, and it cost him. Moving faster than he could react she was in front of him. She struck, Shigeru went flying but Rin was not done. She instantly leaped above Shigeru and struck again. He blitzed toward the floor but Rin grabbed his ankle and threw him to one of the platforms, now drained of water. Shigeru tried to stand but Rin took hold of his neck and lifted him high. He glared at her, but her eyes were black and enraged.

"You dare touch me." He said and pulled his arm back. Sending his punch forward Rin caught it without trouble.

"You don't know much about us." She commented. "Elder Vampires, we have limitless power. You are what, thirty five. A pathetic little pest clinging to his pureblood family."

"Vampires are half breeds by nature." He retorted but Sin squeezed harder, silencing him.

"We are the royalty of the night." She said and casually tossed him away. Shigeru turned in the air, landing on his feet. He looked up but Rin was already in front of him. She stuck him again, punching his stomach. The force was felt in all directions; Kan had to hold himself up. "I am a class X, and a level four14. You can't hope to beat me." And she spun with a kick. Shigeru went sliding across the ground, splashing water up. Rin jumped away, avoiding it. When Shigeru came to a stop he was dazed, but recovered quickly. He turned to Rin, she approached slowly, mockingly. Water dripped from above, Rin slightly moved to avoid each drop. Shigeru noticed and discreetly wet his hands.

When Rin reached him she grabbed hold of a dry spot and lifted him high again. He pulled back and attacked but Rin caught it just like before, though this time something was different. The aura around her hand disappeared. Shigeru smiled and punched with his other hand, Rin went flying through the air and careening into the mote. When she recovered she was dripping wet and staggering. Shigeru dashed forward and gripped her throat like she did to his.

"What now." He said. "Not so strong when we get wet." He mocked. Rin reached and tried to pry his hands off but without her aura she was only as strong a fledgling vampire. "A class x you say, I think that has changed. I don't care for your ranking system but I believe I'm a class two, or able to lift twenty tons."

"You are still scum." Rin said. Shigeru twitched in anger and threw her with all his might.

"RIN" Kan called and tired to halt time. The Cronus stones around Shigeru's neck glowed, Kans powers were blocked. Kan knew this but he acted anyway. Leaping toward Shigeru while his attention was focused on Rin, Kan struck. Swiftly Shigeru turned and caught Kan's rod in one hand. Without a word he tossed the time shifter aside.

"Did you really think you could win?" Shigeru taunted. "I'll admit I underestimated the woman but you are just weak. Without the power to manipulate time, ha, you have nothing. The wolf was my physical inferior. All of you are. This is why Jun belongs with me, I am superior, a pureblood yokai."

"Rin is free to choose." Kan replied, using his rod as a crutch. The moon shined on him, illuminating his features. He looked angelic; Shigeru's eyes shot open, though for a different reason.

"The moon." He said and looked out the hole in the wall. The moon was bright, full and shining. It's lunar rays falling on the pile of rubble. Instantly it began to sift, a large hand shooting out. Some was rising, causing the debris to fall away.

"KAN HIDE." Rin called. Kan did as instructed, darting off for cover behind a fallen statue. He watched as the rubble moved, as the creature rose.

Bursting forth, like lightning, was a giant bipedal wolf. His fur was dark grey; his claws were sharp and his fangs even sharper. His body was muscular, meant for chasing and killing prey. A bushy tail followed the creature, waving around frantically. Kan knew this was Dosko's true werewolf form, the form that plagued humanity for centuries15.

Dosko sniffed the air, learning about his surroundings. Then his eyes caught Shigeru, glowing in rage. He charged, swiping fiercely. Shigeru tried to dodge but the claws cut him. Shigeru grunted from the blow and returned with one of his own. Dosko was sent into the air and fell but rolled without any injury. He crouched down like a predator, looking for an opening. Dosko clenched his teeth; he was tired of this insolence. Instantly he changed, taking is clan's true form. Large feline ears, a long tail, fangs and claws and fur along his entire body. Dosko leaped at him, tackling the neko to the ground. They rolled around like beasts, Dosko biting into Shigeru's arm while Shigeru did the same to Dosko's neck.

"Not good." Rin thought. "Even in his true werewolf form Shigeru is the stronger. He can only by us time, but we can't win. Dosko's like an animal now, he has not fighting skills. I'm covered in water, I'm little more than a fledgling and Kan's powers don't affect him. There is no chance."

Dosko and Shigeru separated, circling each other in a standoff. Dosko was limping though; a strange purple mark appeared on his neck. Shigeru took his opportunity, slashing with his claws. Dosko could not react in time; Shigeru raked his claws across Dosko's side. Dosko wailed in pain but rose up and struck Shigeru's head. Shigeru did the same. With heavy swipes they attacked each other, two alphas fighting for territory. Dosko eventually brought both arms up and struck down, but Shigeru caught them. Their hands but clenched, pushing against each other. Shigeru was the stronger; he forced Dosko to the ground. With a mighty heave he flung the werewolf to the wall, mimicking the reaction from before. Dosko fell, succumbing to the poisonous bite.

"That was fun; I haven't fought like that in years." Shigeru said. He then looked around, Kan was hiding, Rin on the floor and beaten, Dosko broken. "I have won, and if any of you comrades survived they will fall as well. HA HA AH HA HA" he laughed, but noticed Kan approaching. He stopped laughing but still held his smile. Walking up to the time guardian he asked "What now, little man."

"In the words of an old friend…"Kan said and reached into his robes. His eyes were closed. "E nomine padre, et filii…" he said an opened his eye, drawing forth a shining sliver cross. "Et Spiritus Sancti!" the cross glowed with holy light; Shigeru shielded himself but was blown back, the stones around his neck shattering. He fell hard, and when he tried to stand he had not the strength. He looked up, Kan stared down, fire in his eyes. "The symbol of hope and love, of a man that died for an ungrateful world. I'm not a religious man, and this gift came from an unholy source, but power is power and you are undone."16.

"But…"Shigeru tried to speak but Kan struck him across the face with his rod.

"You have done horrible things." Kan said, his teeth clenched. Without the Cronus stones he could see everything Shigeru had done throughout the time line. "And you will be punished. Time is something that everyone fears." And with that he tapped the ground with his rod. Instantly Shigeru's body aged, he was aware and screamed but soon he turned to dust. Moments later he was back, but this time he was fading. "Let's see how much you enjoy the fires of creation and the force of Armageddon. You will return here after I see fit." And with that Shigeru vanished. He turned to Dosko and approached.

"He'll be fine." Rin said. "Werewolves have incredible healing factors. Go fin Jun."

Kan obeyed her words and left the room. IT took only minutes to find the alter were she was held. Jun was still chained, but she was asleep, her face stained with tears. Kans eyes grew heavy as well, but he needed to get her out of here. Forcing the chains to rust he removed them and took Jun in his arms, leaving the room.

* * *

Jun's eyes opened, it was dark and she needed to adjust. She brought her hand up to her eyes, stopping when she realized. The chains were gone, and she felt a bed underneath instead of a slab. She was also dressed in fine pajamas instead if torn cloths.

"He must have moved me, no longer needing the alter." She said remembering. "This must be his room." She looked about, but she knew this room. A writing desk, a closet and dresser with stuffed animals on it. A table with several books and various electronic devices. This was here room.

"Jun." a voice called. She turned to the door, her father was there. Without warning he dashed forward and took into his arms. "My daughter, you're awake."

"Father?" she questioned. "I…I'm home." She said.

"Yes." He said tears in his eyes, Jun was shocked. She had never seen the man cry. "Your friends went to Shigeru and fought to free you."

"My friends…Kan. Is he here, is he okay?"

"Yes my dear, everyone is. One of them had healing powers and healed everyone once the fighting was done. Some didn't need healing at all; you have powerful and wonderful friends." He said. "I'll go tell everyone you're awake."

"Please wait." She said. "I..I don't want to see them." she said. Instead of asking he nodded. He knew what happened and stood to leave.

"I'll tell them you need time. Please call if you need me." He said and left.

Jun sat there, with her own thoughts for what seemed like an eternity. Every moment replayed itself; she was on the verge of tears again when the door opened. She looked up; Kan was standing in the archway.

"Get out." She commanded but he did not listen. She turned her gaze from him. "Don't look at me" she whimpered. Kan approached her, reaching out to her. When he was near he tried touch her face. "I SAID DON'T LOOK AT ME!" she yelled and struck him across the face. He made no noise, no grunt, and no appearance of pain. Sadness clouded his eyes, but he stood strong. Jun looked appalled by what she did, pulling back.

"Jun." he said.

"How can you love me?" She asked. Kan looked at her, knowing her reasons. "He…forced himself on me." She said in tears. Kan reached out, pulling her to him, this time she did not resist.

"Jun, I wasn't your fault." He said.

"I'm a whore." She said.

"No you're not." He said quietly and she separated from him, she looked into his eyes.

"I enjoyed it Kan!" she all but yelled. "He took me and I barley fought him. He raped me and I enjoyed it. How am I not a whore?" she asked, looking for an answer.

"Jun, you cannot blame yourself for what happened." He said. "Blame me, if I had been with you before..."

"NO!" she yelled. "Kan, you did nothing. It was me and my stupid cravings. I was unfaithful. I am not good enough…"

"Jun stop it." He pleaded. "I will not lie and say everything's fine. I am enraged, but not by you. You are tied to your nature so strongly, I should have realized that. I should have known what would happen. Shigeru took you and used you moment of weakness against you. You are not a whore, you are one of the purest being I know and I have met angels."

"Kan." She said.

"I love you, and nothing will change that." He declared, bringing tears to her. This time they were tears of joy. "I may be distant but I know that much. You are the one person that truly makes me happy."

"Kan, I love you more than I can say." She replied. Looking deeply into each other's eyes they leaned in, and after much too long shared a kiss. She put her hand on his chest; he wrapped his arms around her. He separated and began kissing her cheek, moving downward to her neck. When he reached she flinched.

"If you want me to stop please tell me." He said with worry. "I will not pressure you into anything."

"No." she assured. "I want you…to make me yours. I want to feel right again."

"You were mine the moment you were born." He said. Jun looked at him in slight terror. He knew what he said hit accord but she smiled.

"I know what you meant." She said and reunited their lips.

**Lemon Warning**

They continued to kiss passionately, savoring each other taste. Jun wrapped her arms around Kans neck, pulling him even closer. He began to rub her back, massaging special pressure pointes. Jun moaned as he did, even when they parted lips. Kan kissed down her neck, then up again to her earlobe. Taking it into his teeth he nibbled lightly, Jun moaned louder. He stopped and pulled back, Jun held the face of disappointment. That was quickly elevated as Kan connected their lips, forcing his tongue to hers. They fell back together, Kan on top and Jun below. As they lay together Jun untied the sash holding his robes. He rose, smiling down at her and pulled his upper robes away. Jun looked over him; he was slender with muscles around his shoulder. At first he felt worried that she'd be disappointed but she smiled.

"I like my men slender." She flirted and reached up. Making circles on his stomach she smiled as he blushed. Kan rolled to his side, lifting Jun so her back was to him. Using his left hand he rubbed her leg as his right made circles on her stomach. He rose his hand to her chest, slowly testing her reactions. When she gave no complained he gripped her breast through her shirt and fondled lightly. Jun's eyes shut but her moans only grew. As he played with her breast Kan reached for her womanhood, sliding hid fingers over it. She shivered but Kan did not stop. Still going lightly he traced his fingers in patterns, giving constant stimulation.

Jun didn't let Kan do everything; she reached between then toward his lower body. Through the cloth she felt his arousal. She smirked, Chelsea was right. Wrapping her fingers around it she rubbed up and down, Kan's body trembled and his eyes shut. Kan moved his hand from Jun's crotch and clutched her other breast.

"You like my body" she stated.

"Big breasts attract me." He replied, and then started to unbutton her shirt. Jun shifted their positions so she was below again. He pulled of her shirt and gazed at her unclothed form. She blushed under his eyes and he acted. Bringing he mouth to her left breast he began to nibble at it, then suck it.

"GAHH" she gasped and pushed his head closer. Kan reached for her lower body, cupping her firm buttocks. He squeezed which caused her to moan again. Kan switched breasts but kept his hands in place. As he did Jun felt an odd sensation, her breasts felt weird. Suddenly Kan's eyes shot open, something squirted out of her nipple. He pulled back, moving the substance in his mouth and swallowing.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Lactation, I guess being in my season makes me do that." She said but sounded confused. Kan smiled with a chuckle and reached for her pants. He went to pull them off but she stopped him. "Kan, I don't know. He…went there."

"And so will I." Kan said and pulled them off fully, panties and all. He went to please her but again Jun stopped him.

"Not yet." She said. "I want to save that." She admitted with a blush. Kan nodded in understanding and backed away from her. Pulling a sash of his lower robes he removed them and returned to Jun. He positioned his erect member before her, spreading her legs. Kan looked to Jun, and she gave her consent.

Moving slowly he entered her, she was wet from his treatments. She gasped at first but quieted down as he went deeper. When he was halfway within he thrust forward.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" they both yelled. He was fully within her, and lowered his face to her own. Their eyes met, love emanating from both. He pulled back and thrust again, gently but passionately. "Ah, ah, ah." She moaned. He did not stop, not being forceful but loving and caring.

"Jun…I'm about to…"he finally said. She nodded and leaned her head up, capturing his lips. His pace increased, both gripped the bed mat tightly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" they yelled again as both came at once. Their minds reached a level beyond most understanding, they were one. The mat below was torn but Jun's claws, and Kan collapsed atop of her. With a small shoved she pushed him off to his back and rested her head on his chest. Kan wrapped his arms around her again.

"I love you Kan."

"And I you my precious Neko." He replied.

**Lemon Ends**

The next morning they entered the main dining hall of Jun's family home, hand in hand. Everyone was already seated and back to normal. Anglea and Shadow were arguing, Alex and Luna shyly thing to eat together, Tabitha seductively offering food to Cooper who looked ready to burst. They took their seat and Jun immediately tore into the food.

"FOOD" she proclaimed. Everyone laughed, even Andy. After she ate a sizable amount she spoke.

"How'd we get back here anyway?"

"Shadow and Anglea." Alex said. "Shadow won his fight and went to get Anglea. Once she was safe she recovered and they went back to heal everyone. When they got to us everyone was healed and able to bring us back here."

"Yes, and we will be leaving soon." Rin said flatly. "A portal should open soon and we will return. Don't think you get off of classes."

"Rin give them a break." Dosko said.

"No."

Everyone laughed as they began to argue. For a moment they were all happy, for a moment.

**To be continued.**

* * *

Okay, another Chapter done. I tried to keep up good scenes but a fight between medium is a little hard to describe. I hope the lemon was better this time around. So enjoy and tell me what you think. And if you are reading and not reviewing I will HUNT YOU DOWN AND GUT YOU LIKE A FISH :(------------Just kidding but seriously, review if you can. It lets me know the story is worthwhile. There might be some mistakes I didn't catch so sorry about that. I might not have another chapter for a while. I started my internship which is a full job and can probably only write on weekends. Sorry for that but education is more important.

As before there a bunch of number throughout the chapter. These are the explanations.

1) The person has a foot on the pole but is in a sitting position.

2) Name this reference for a prize.

3) It seems like there's a lot of room but the poles or more on the outer area of the room. They are close but distant enough for a person to wave through.

4) Since Andy is mostly silent I figured he'd talk like that in a fight, assuming he talked at all.

5) The way I figure it if you cup your hands completely you make shadow. Shadow (the person) and then use those and since he's been using the blue liquid (each villain has) he has more power.

6) From now on I'm calling Shadow's shadows tendrils. Makes it simpler.

7) He did not kill her, she just screamed. Shadow knocked her out.

8) Think the Ring Wraths form Lord of the rings.

9) Traditional Judo uniform.

10) Since Shadow is like intangible and solid I figured I'd make Kurai water like. Different type of shadow instead of a single form.

11) I was thinking Kurai was more elemental. Since Shadow controls the element of darkness and shadows then he could control Kurai.

12) Death is cold. Simple to understand.

13) A Samurai combat club. Very frightening.

14) In my universe the class is a strength scale, level is the overall power of an individual. Someone without powers would be high level but low class. If you need an explanation please ask.

15) I mean werewolves, not Kan himself.

16) Long part. You get a prize if you can figure out the old friend. Anyway again I apologize if I offend anyone and I'm not saying Christ is the one true god. In my universe, as well as my own personal belief, all religions are true but have different aspects. I won't go into that now but if you wish me to explain I will. Simply put Christianity is a religion, but also a fact. Thor exists and is not a pagan god. This is all within the context of the story. Like I said I'll explain personally if you wish (ask in PM's.)


	29. Chapter 29

**I DO NOT OWN THE TOTAL DRAMA SERIES OR ANY OTHER WORKS REFERENCED IN THIS STORY.**

**Ch 29 Return**

A shuttle rocketed toward McClain Island, much like the first day of school. This time it carried only a few students and two teachers. Everyone, even our villains, were happy to be home with their mission accomplished. At the front were Jun and Kan, She clung to his arm with wide smile. Kan was plain, thought the smallest of smiles was on his face. He preferred to show feeling in private.

"Man it feels good to be back." Alex said stretching.

"Yah, now I can just worry about Tabitha." Cooper agreed.

"Worry about, not dodge. I think you're starting to like her." Alex teased, which made Cooper blush. Alex had a good laugh at that. "So what do you guys plan to do in the summer?"

"Go to class." Luna said flatly. "We attend a yearlong school, there is no summer break."

"Awesome!" Alex said surprisingly. He leaned to Luna, which caused her to blush though she kept a straight face. "I get to spend it with you." He eyes went wide, and the blush spread across her face. He pulled her into a hug, now blushing himself.

"What about me cutie?"Tabitha's voice crept over. "You happy to be around me?"

"I…uh…" he could not find the words. She leaned in to him, her top opened ever so slightly.

"Shape shifter, remember?" She said before any could ask.

"Tabitha leave him alone." Shadow called. He was sitting next to a reluctant Anglea. "He had a tuff ride. Wait till we get back at least." Tabitha glared at Shadow but did as he said.

"You know, I think I'd prefer to see Robert right now?" Cooper said.

"Cooper, is Florenasia coming out again." Alex teased again. Luna shot an angry look at him. "What, it's too easy. He's free to take shots at me. It's all in good fun."

"No." Luna said. Alex's shoulders slumped. "And Cooper means Robert will be cross with us for leaving his gifts behind, yet he still prefers that to Tabitha."

"Oh, wait. We are so dead." Alex concluded.

Meanwhile at the front of the bus Kan's eyes twitched and he reached for his head.

"Kan?" Jun asked concerned.

"My superior again. He is calling, I have to go." He said, Jun looked fearful. "I'll be back soon. Nothing will keep e from you again." He assured her and placed a kiss on her lips. As he said he was gone when she opened her eyes.

The rest of the ride was quite, everyone in their own little worlds. It didn't take long to reach McClain Island, and when they did they were surprised. They entire populous was waiting, arms waving in the air and cheering. The teachers stood in front of the crowd, Chris at the head.

The bus landed right in front, the sound of the cheers penetrating deeply. The doors opened, the contestants stepped out one by one.

"Welcome back student's. I can tell…" Chris began but stopped the moment Jun's foot touched down. His face paled, his eye twitched. "All of you…with me…NOW" he commanded, and instantly the entire group was teleported into Chris's office.

"Wow, this is huge!" Alex said.

"Not now." Chris said. "Anglea, Alyson, Rachel. You all are out. You each lost, were knocked out before you opponents yadda yadda. I can see your thoughts and memories so no arguing. Now leave this room. Jun we need to talk." At his word all save Jun left, though some did reluctantly.

"Yes headmaster?" she asked nervously. Chris was silent for a moment, taking a seat. He laced his fingers and placed his head on them, hiding his face.

"Jun." he said taking a deep breath. "You're pregnant."

***

"SHE'S PREGNANT" a voice thundered across the spheres of heaven. All but the highest beings were tossed about by the force. It came from the time Guardian Sanctuary were Kan now stood, or lay from falling. His arms were up in shock as the Ancient of Days stared furiously at him. "YOUR DEMON GIRL IS PREGANANT!"

"What?!" Kan asked as if he could not comprehend. "Jun's…she is with…"

"Child, yes." The Ancient said. "Kan explain yourself."

"Jun…she's going to have a baby." He continued, ignoring the Ancient.

"KAN!" the Ancient yelled again, waking Kan from his stupor. "You said you found the cause, that you were not putting your own desires before the mission. You are a time guardian; your purpose is the continuation of time. You have betrayed this." At that Kan grew angry.

"I have never betrayed my mission!" Kan yelled. "I will admit I've strayed but I've always kept my mission at heart."

"Even if that were true, what now." The Ancient asked. "The child could belong to either you or the male demon. Even I cannot know, not until they are born. Still you will care for them and stay with her. You feel to the emotion love, mission complete or not you would stay."

"I cannot argue." Kan admitted. "I never expected to find Jun, none of us ever has."

"And that is why you are expelled." The Ancient said.

"What?! Ancient you can't be serious." Kan said. "A time Guardian can never be expelled, not unless they rebel. I have not, I've only strayed."

"Kan" The Ancient began. "You're mind has been clouded. We are above emotion, serving only the continuation of time. You have been pulled away, and I cannot allow you to remain."

"Ancient, please."

"No Kan. You will be exiled to earth. You still have the desire for duty, you can still serve." The Ancient explained. "But from this day you are forbidden to enter the gates of heaven."

"Where am I supposed to go when my mission is complete?" Kan asked.

"It is no longer your mission." The Ancient said plainly and cast Kan away.

***

**Back with Chris and Jun.**

"I knew the moment your foot touched the ground. You know my powers so you know I'm right." Chris said, though Jun sat silent. "And I know everything that happened. I cannot imagine what you went through."

"So you're saying that I could be carrying Kan's or Shigeru's…" Jun asked.

"Yes. At the moment I can't tell, since they have not yet been born. Unfortunately this mean you have to be disqualified, for the child's sake." Chris explained. "For what it's worth I am sorry. It's my fault this happened. I may be a sadist, but I feel some things should never happen. If I can do anything, please let me know."

"Can…can I be left alone for a while?" She asked.

"Of course. I'll send you to your room and keep everyone away." Chris offered. Jun nodded and with a wave of his hand Chris sent her to her room, sitting in her bed. Jun curled up, but could not think of what to do.

* * *

**The hallways**

Ragdoll had caught up with Chelsea; they were heading to Jun's room.

"So you fought against an ice demon?" Ragdoll asked amazed.

"You better fucking believe it." Chelsea replied. "Not only that but I burned the bitch to. She was throwing glaciers at me, but she didn't know she had a miniature sun to deal with."

"Wow. You fought an elemental demon. Roberts says they are some of the strongest." Ragdoll said. "Did you bring anything back?"

"Just this." Chelsea said and held up an icicle. "I grabbed it after I woke up. It won't melt, thinking about seeing one of the teachers about it."

"Why not Robert, he could pay you a good price for it."

"Why the hell not." Chelsea agreed. They had just reached Jun's door when a stone wall shot up, complete with Chris's face on it.

"Can't let you in ladies." It said.

"Typical if Chris, everything has to have his face." Ragdoll remarked.

"Its okay, let them in." Jun's voice rang out. The wall somehow nodded and vanished, allowing passage for the girls.

When they entered they found Jun, curled up on the corner of her bed, tears running down her face. At first confused they approached her, climbing onto the bed and sitting close. Ragdoll was the first to speak.

"Jun…"she said. "What's wrong?"

"We thought you were happy." Chelsea commented. "What did Chris say?"

"I'm disqualified." She answered, to the shock of both.

"How could he do that?" Ragdoll asked. "You were kidnapped, you didn't lose anything."

"It wasn't because I lost." Jun said.

"Then what the fuck was the reason?" Chelsea asked in anger, her temperature rising and steaming the air.

"I'm… pregnant." Jun sobbed. Again the two girl's eyes shot open in shock. They looked to each other, then to her. Neither could think of what to do, so they leaned in an embraced Jun. She did not pull away, nor did she embrace them back but her tears did seem to stop.

"So he did it for the baby's." Chelsea concluded. "Does Kan know?" she asked, but Jun's face grew darker, the tears threatening to return.

"I don't know if he's the father." She flatly said. "Shigeru, he…he raped me."

"What!" both girls called out. Chelsea's eyes glowed, an aura formed around her of pure heat. It was all she could do not to ignite in the room. Ragdoll's eyes grew dark; every stitch on her body began to twitch with dark energy. The rage of the two was immense, only Jun's presence prevented them from destroying something.

"It could be Kan's, but even so how can I ask him to stay with me?" Jun asked, pleading for an answer. "He already said he'd stay with me after I was raped, that he doesn't care. Now I'm carrying a child that might not be his. How can I ask him to care for a monsters child?"

"Jun stop." Chelsea said Forcing Jun's eyes to her own. "I can't imagine what you're going through but you need to stop."

"She's right." Ragdoll agreed. "Kan loves you; I can see it in him just like I can see Roberts feeling for me. He will stay by you, but you need to speak with him. Getting upset over what might happen only makes things worse. When he gets back tell him, and even if he refuses to stay with you we will be here."

"Really, even when I'm going to be an embarrassment?"

"Fuckin A." Chelsea replied. "I embarrass us all the time anyway."

They all shared a laugh at that, though worry was still within Jun's eyes. Her friends did comfort her, and for that she was grateful.

* * *

**Layer of the Black Samurai**

Like every day before the samurai stood at his window, looking down at the city. His arms were folded behind his back, completely at ease. Anyone else would be carless to the world but not he, every movement in the room, every bug and wind shift was observed by him.

"Enter." He said without any indication or announcement. The doors opened and the group of Nick, Tabitha, Ted, Shadow, and Jay entered. They stood in a line at attention; even Jay was silent as if afraid. "Report."

"We were successful in our mission." Tabitha explained. "Each of us has fought and defeated a follower of the Neko Yokai Shigeru, each was also kept alive."

"Good. Now tell me about them, each of you. Feel free to speak as you normally would." He commanded, never moving.

"I fought a guy named Yosai. He wore a mystic armor that made him invulnerable to damage." Nick said. "He also possessed great strength but nothing worth noting. Once separated from the ground his armor shattered."

"My opponent was named Utsuri." Tabitha said. "A shape-shifter with seemingly limitless potential. She was able to change into any form of any size. I managed to beat her by injecting myself; she was unprepared for the increase in power."

"I fought two demons. One of shadow and one of light. The first had little combat prowess but she was powerful. If I didn't notice her weakness then she could have one. The second was like myself though he was made of shadow. Light could hurt him but I was able to control him." Shadow explained.

"I got to fight a water girl." Ted simply said. "She could command the water and use it like weapons."

"My foe was just like me; his only asset was his anger." Jay said in glee. "He was a berserker and could ignore pain, but that was it."

"I see." The samurai replied. "Varied, with different strengths and weaknesses. Each had its own skill set, none were the same. That could be useful. Since you won this Shigeru should respect our strength. Well done."

"What are our orders now sir?" Tabitha asked. The Samurai seemed thoughtful for a moment, taking his time before he answered.

"Go to class, enjoy yourselves." He replied. "Unlike many employees you have earned a vacation. You are free to do as you wish, now leave." He commanded and as one they filed out. The door shut behind him, but still he did not move. He just continued to look at the city. "Soon, very soon I will have what I want. All things will bow before me and my army. What will you do Chris; a neutral party like yourself does not interfere. What will you do?"

* * *

**Alex, Luna, And Cooper.**

Our Lovable trio was sitting outside in the woodland zone. Alex lay back against on the ground, hands behind his head without a care in the world. Luna sat next to him, a small book in her hands. Cooper was sitting in a chair made from nearby trees and grass.

"I still don't see why Anglea, Rachel and Alyson are disqualified." Cooper stated. "I don't like this."

"Cooper, you don't like anything." Alex commented. "Stop being a pessimist, you heard Chris. He said they lost their fights so now they're out."

"It is unfortunate that it happened. But it does reduce competition for us." Luna reasoned. They turned to her. "It is simple math. Less participants, better odds."

"That's why I like you Luna." Alex said sitting up and planting a kiss on her cheek. "You're smart." She blushed, but not nearly as much as she used to. Cooper looked somewhat jealous of the two.

"Why can't I find a girl like that?" he questioned.

"Because you glare at everyone that comes along." Alex said quickly, as if waiting. "And you don't want Tabitha, so your options are limited."

"The time will come when he finds a life partner." Luna said. "He will get over his shy and distrust someday, and when he does he'll find a person that makes him happy."

"And you never know. Tabitha may be the one. You should give her a chance." Alex continued. Cooper looked thoughtful for a second, but then stood.

"You're right." Cooper said and walked off. Alex and Luna looked after him, both honestly surprised by his words. Luna did not calculate the chances of this and it made her twitch.

"Wow, you were able to convince him to look for Tabitha. I did not expect that." Luna commented. Alex smiled, he was happy.

"Yep, maybe we can go on a double date?" he suggested. "Oh Luna, want to go to dinner tomorrow?"

"Yes, at six. I'll let you pick the restaurant." She replied.

"Always so business like, let loose a little." Alex commented, Luna rolled her eyes. But leaned over and kissed him. They sat there for a long time afterword, just enjoying each other's presence.

* * *

**Jun's Room**

Jun sat with the girls, still upset. Their presence calmed her but only one person could elevate her fears, and as if he were summoned he appeared. The room was encompassed in light, then a compressing air sound. The girls shielded their eyes, almost blinded by the glaring light. When they opened Kan stood in the center of the room.

"May I speak with Jun privately?" He asked, seriousness and sorrow on in his voice and eyes. The girls nodded and left without complaint. Kan took a seat next to Jun, placing his rod down relaxing.

"We need to talk." Jun began but Kan cut her off.

"I know." He said. "I know what you wish to tell me."

"What? How?" she asked.

"I got the same news from my superior. He was beyond furious at the event."He explained. "He believes it will interfere with my work."

"I'm sorry." Jun said tearing up. "I'm so sorry." She began to cry. Kan wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tight as she sobbed. "You've already said you'd stay with me, now I'm carrying a child that could be…could be…"

"Jun…I don't care." Kan said. She turned up to him. "I knew from the moment I fought Shigeru that this could happen, and I don't care. This child…" he said and placed his hand over her stomach. "Is ours. I feared that I would not be able to care for, to be with you or our child because of my mission."

"Mission?" Jun asked.

"Yes. Every being in heaven has a mission. I came here because they felt it would be wise to test the education value of mortals. Once I graduated I'd return to heaven and be done with it. Then I met you and I feared it. But this child changes things." He explained.

"How?" she asked, wondering how anything good could come from this.

"I have been exiled because the child could be mine." He said. Jun's eyes shot open, almost ready to burst. "They say that no matter what I would put you before my mission, and I think their right. Never before did I feel that, I've had friends from all over time. Close friends, brothers if you will. However on the order from above I struck them down. Even now, if someone in this school threatened the timeline I would destroy them. Harsh as it sounds that is my mission. You however, you make me question. For you I'd abandon all of creation."

"Kan, how can you care so much?" She questioned. "I was used, with child, and even got you banished from your home. Kan I'm so sorry!" She cried. "I don't deserve you…'

"Shh, Jun calm down." He pleaded. "Jun, heaven is not what people claim it to be. Not for us anyway. I don't have many career prospects but I will take care of you and out children."

"Kan, you idiot." She said, now crying tears of joy. She nearly jumped him, wrapping her arms tightly around him. Forgetting her strength she squeezed to hard, nearly suffocating him.

"Jun…air" he said. She immediately let go, blushing in embarrassment. After he caught his breath he smiled.

"I still have all my powers, so I can still act as I always have. I'm free now." He said and cupped her face. "In my millennia of life I think you're the best that has ever happened to me." And he kissed her, he eyes closed and she moaned. When they finally separated both looked in bliss. "Besides I think I have my heaven right here."

"Charmer." She teased and put her head under his chin.

"You should thank Robert; if it weren't for him I wouldn't have been able to save you." Kan said and Jun's face suddenly soured.

"You had to ruin the moment." She said which caused Kan to smile.

* * *

In the hall, Kan, Chelsea, Jun, and Ragdoll were making their way to Roberts room. Jun held Kan close, though he wore a face of neutrality. The girls chatted happily, both extremely pleased with Kan. When they finally reached Roberts door they stopped.

"Now Jun, be nice. Robert is the reason Kan was able to beat Shigeru." Ragdoll reminded Jun. Jun did not smile, instead she looked annoyed. "Only a few have been inside this room including Myself, Kan, Chelsea, Alex, Cooper, Luna, some kid that takes messages around the school and that pixie down the hall."

"How is Phil?" Chelsea asked, earning a chuckle. Ragdoll reached for the door, instantly it opened. They walked in; all save Jun were accustomed to it. To her it was surprising. She had expected a dark crypt, a large sacrificial alter. To her it appeared like a library, a laboratory for magical works. As if to affirm Robert stood by one of the tables, with his back to them. His arms were raised around a black sphere, pulsing with energy.

"YO MO UONO." He chanted. "YO MO UONO". Swirling forces filled the air, converging on the sphere. Robert reached closer, condensing the sphere. "YO MO UONO" he repeated. The Sphere began to ripple, before steadying a moment later. HE seemed to relax when it pulled again. "Damn." He said, and at that moment the sphere exploded.

The room was engulfed in darkness and flame, screams of countless filled the air as ash flew about. Untold terror ran through their veins, and their bodies were racked with pain. For a moment they saw the black depths, the eternal torment of hell but just as fast as it happened it was gone. They woke to see the room as it was, not even a book tilt out of place. Robert, however, was bent over with his hands gripping the table, splintering and crushing it. After taking a breath he turned around to face them. His attire had changed; he wore black dress cloths with the top button of his shirt undone.

"Hello my dear, neko." He greeted the latter with little enthusiasm."

"Demon." Jun replied in her greeting. Ragdoll glared at her. "What, he started."

"Not to be rude, in truth I don't care, but what brings you to my quarters?" Robert asked. Jun looked at him, and then looked away with a blush. She contemplated her words, though Robert grew annoyed. "Well?"

"Thank you." She said just over a whisper. Robert rose his eyebrow and went to ask her for repetition but she beat him to it. "I said thank you for helping Kan save me. I still think you are the scum of the earth but I am very appreciative." She shouted. Robert's eyes went wide for a moment, but closed soon after with a smirk.

"I have my reasons, and you may not enjoy the consequence." He replied. Jun glared at him and promptly stormed out. Kan went after her, along with Chelsea.

"Robert, I owe you for helping her." Chelsea said just before she exited. Ragdoll turned to Robert, annoyance on her face.

"Was that necessary?" she asked.

"No, but I find it quite enjoyable to annoy her. Odd really, but I've learned not to question something's. Is she pregnant by any chance?" he asked suddenly. Ragdoll nearly fell over; when she recovered she looked to him.

"How did you know?"

"I could smell it, if you will. Pregnant beings give off a different scent to my kin and I." He explained while leaning back and crossing his arms. "Helps us locate good candidates for possession. Kan's I presume."

"We don't know." She said sadly, looking at the ground. Robert didn't know why but he wrapped his arms around her.

"They're together, that's what matters. Right?" he said, questioning his words. He was still not used to human feelings. Ragdoll looked up again, a smile on her face. She rose on her toes to kiss him. He happily obliged, savoring her taste.

"You're a good person, despite what you want us to think." She said, and Robert looked like he'd been struck. Ragdoll looked at him confused but he quickly recovered.

"You have no inclination of how incorrect your statement is." He said with a smile. "I'm as close to the dark lord as you can get. Now go on, Jun just returned. You should spend time with her. I'll have you to myself later." He said suggestively. Ragdoll blushed at his words, but looked happy none the less. She left to find Jun, leaving Robert to his thoughts. "A good person, what is she thinking. I am a monster, no matter my appearance. Why does this bother me, that she thinks I'm good. Do I…do I want her to know the real me?"

Robert sat there in thought for a long time, he had never known what it was to love another as he Loved Ragdoll. It wasn't until late in the night that he got finally decided on a course of action.

* * *

**The Cafeteria**

Tabitha was speaking to another student, one of the younger freshmen.

"I like him but he doesn't notice me." The girl said. "He only see's Holly."

"Then make him notice you." Tabitha offered. "Show him how powerful you are, that will pull his interest and make him notice."

"You think, I was always told to control my power."

"Always do what you must to win." Tabitha said. "Control means to have mastery of your power at its highest. So him how powerful you are, then if he doesn't like for any other reason dump him."

"Really?" the girl asked.

"Yes, if he only likes you for your power then he is a liability and is unneeded."

"Thanks Tabitha, that really helps." The girl said and skipped off. Tabitha nodded and returned to her meal, stopping when she noticed someone behind her. "Hey Cutie" she called switching to her airhead persona.

"That was nice Tabitha." Cooper said. "Think you can give me some advice?" he asked. She nodded. "We'll there's this girl…"he began, but already she was seething.

"What girl, this disrupts my plans." She thought but listened to his words.

"I don't know if I like her, but I want to ask her out. Test the water's." he said shyly. "What do I do?"

"Well since your cheating on me I don't think I should tell you." She huffed, but seeing his saddened face she broke. "Fine. Just go up to her, if she is aggressive kiss her, and then suggest a movie and dinner."

"Really?" he asked, she nodded. "Good." He said then shot forward and placed a kiss on her lips. He pulled away with a crimson face. "Would you like to go out…maybe tomorrow?" he asked. Tabitha was awestruck, truly unable to form words. "Tabitha?"

"Oh…right. Um, yea tomorrow. I'll show up at your room since you don't know about mine." She laughed. He smiled and ran off, embarrassed by what he'd just done. Tabitha however was irate. "Little brat, tricking me like that. Making me jealous…wait. Was I jealous?" she asked herself.

That night was quite. Each couple decided to stay tougher, rain was forecasted so they stayed inside. It was not just rain, it was a storm.

"Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered weak and weary, Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore," a voice in the night called out. Lightening stuck, a book opened.

"While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping, As of someone gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door." A raven flew through the rain, cawing in defiance.

`'Tis some visitor,' I muttered, `tapping at my chamber door - Only this, and nothing more." The raven landed on the shoulder of a man. He was obscured by the darkness, standing next to a tree looking to the island. Lightening struck again, momentarily illuminating his appearance. He was tall and thin, garbed in a black trench coat that flailed behind him and black cloths. His finer features were unseen. He shut the book, silent again, seemingly focused on the storm.

"My Lenore."

**To be continued.**

* * *

Hello again. I know it's not my best, and that it's short but I'm running dry right now. I want a more science related arcs, but all my ideas are science like. The ones that are science related are best saved for later. This chapter is mostly to set things up, give me places to go from.

If you wish to speed things along you can send in ideas, I'll review them and give serious consideration. A special prize will go to the one whose idea is used. Anyway hope you enjoyed, forgive any mistakes, please review and VIVA LAS VEGAS.

I just realised that I've been constantly changing the spelling of McClain.


	30. Ch 30: Back To Class

**Okay first off I would like to state this is an intermediary chapter. Not central to the plot but I needed something here so I can work on the next arc. Plus it is a school so I figured I should show class time.**

**Ch 30 Return To Class**

A week had passed since the contestants return. Surprisingly everyone was calm, as if it didn't happen. Chris had ordered the courses to continue despite the events, all seemed to be more concerned with their studies than gossip.

Now we return to the elective courses,

**The Dark Arts.**

"Each of you has a specific talent." Robert called out to his students. "Within the world of magic there are many varieties, schools if you will. Each of these schools has 'classes', different paths of each. What I teach is the Dark Arts, within you will find Conjuring" he explained as he waved his hand through the air, a bat appeared. "Destruction" he continued and clenched his fist, the bat's body crushing "Domination" he said and gestured toward a nearby chair. It instantly sprung to life and walked to him "And my personal Talent, Demonic Sorcery." He finished by clapping his hands, and the room began to emanate despair. Most students looked queasy, some were unaffected. It was one of these that rose his hand.

"How do we discover our talent, Mr. Wrathion?" he asked

"An excellent question. I suppose you have to have one eventually." Robert replied, insulting the student without care. "In most instances you find your talent by doing the action. It is no different here, though there are some exceptions. You see some spells come easier to you then they world another, but that does not mean it's your talent. I excel at all these arts, yet my talent is only one of them. Do you understand?"

"What you're saying is that we can perform all easily, but only one to perfection." Another student said, but Robert only laughed.

"Perfect, who said anything about perfect?" Robert chuckled. "You are human; humans are imperfection at its highest. HA ha ha ha ha."

"Mr. Wrathion can we please continue?" Ragdoll asked. Robert turned to her and sighed. He could not refuse her request.

"Very well" he agreed, though he heard the murmurs from his students. He could every word they said in perfect clarity; 'indecent', 'teachers should not have relationships with students', 'unfair', 'whipped', were among them. He would punish them for their words, but not now. "Conjuring is fairly simple. It is the summoning or creating of any object or creature. Artistic types are more often than not talented in this. Destruction is just what the name implies, destroying your enemies, obstacles, random events of irritation. Elemental spells, pure magical bolts, any number of craft can be used for this class. It mostly goes to warriors and those with high tempers, though people who never let anything get in their way also gravitate toward this."

"Can these spells be used to help people instead of hurt them." a girl from the back asked.

"Yes, yes they can." Robert said. "Remember the Dark Arts are not evil and can be used for a number of purposes. But we'll get to that later, on with the classes. Domination is more complex, as it has many meanings. You can control the mind of another; make him see your thoughts as right. You can turn an inanimate object into a moving servant, chain a soul to yourself. To dominate is to control, and control comes in many forms. Lastly is Demonic Sorcery, the most complex class of dark magic. To wield it you need incredible will power, a desire to embrace darkness, and a demonic power source."

"How would we obtain that?" A student asked, Robert smiled.

"Simple, I can give it to you." He explained. "While within this room you will have a constant supply of demonic energy, when I see that some of you have a talent for Demonic Sorcery I'll give a more permanent solution. Now before you are a set of books, sit down and go to chapter one. Try the basic spells and we'll move from there."

The students were about to question but instantly the heard something hit the floor. They each looked down, desks and chairs with four books placed atop had appeared. Shrugging it off they each took a seat and opened their books. Quietly they read, looking for things they could master. After several minutes they stood, the furniture vanishing instantly. Stepping away from each other the students began to cast spells. Robert watched keenly, examining each incantation and flick of the wrist.

"Hea to" one said, a blade of fire formed but dissipated instantly.

"Toao Wol" another called and vortex appeared. She smiled at first but then it grew out of her control. Robert quickly undid it but he was visible annoyed.

"It this all?" he asked. "For all you pride you have not talent. You can only use the basic magical spells. Even by pure luck someone should have found something by now, what kind of pathetic training…wait." Across the room both Alex and Ragdoll had accomplished something. Before Ragdoll was a winged frog, several eyes were along its back. Opening its mouth two tongue shot out.

"Hey little guy." She said and took in her hands. It croaked but seemed comfortable in her clutch. She giggled as he spun around. Alex had several books floating around him, flapping as if they were wings. With gestures he directed them; they flew around him in waves and patterns.

"Cool." He stated with a smile. Robert Walked over, examining both with amazed eyes.

"Incredible." He praised them, much to the chagrin of the others. "They have no prior training in the magical arts, yet they have caste perfect spells. They even found their talents."

"Really?" Ragdoll asked, wrapping her arms around the frog. Robert reached over and pet it, it seemed to enjoy it.

"You have the gift for Conjuring my dear. That can be very handy in a multitude of situations, an asset to both a hero and a practical joker." He said, and then turned to Alex. "And Alex, you appear to have a talent for Domination. Commanding the books to be birds, though I feel it will be wasted." He declared.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"You lake to mentality to control." Robert said matter of factly. "You will use if sparingly to command items, but controlling people is something you don't wish to do."

"I know." Alex said sadly, but looked back up with his ever present optimism. "But there are times a hero has to make a tough choice. I'd rather have the option and feel guilty then be unable to stop the bad guy."

"A wise practice." Robert said pleased. He reached into his shirt and pulled out a magnum revolver, shocking almost everyone there. "That's why I carry this. Have one and not need it than need one and not have it."

"Isn't it illegal to have a weapon?" one of the students asked. Robert turned with a chuckle.

"This Island is a sovereign nation belonging to Headmaster McClain." Robert said. "He makes the law, you are technically foreign students."

"Really, so we leave the country and can return every day. That's awesome." Alex said.

"You never cease to be happy." Robert commented. "Now I need you and Ragdoll to go fetch something for me. In my quarters are Ash Rock fragments. Ragdoll knows where, now off with you." He said. Nodding the two left to fetch Roberts items. Roberts went to the head of the class and stood with his back to the students, his arms crossed behind. One of the students called out.

"Mr. Wrathion, couldn't you just conjure the fragments?"

"I needed those two out of the room." He said, much to their confusion. "We are not to show favorites, but I really don't care. I only punish those that deserve it, and you all do."

"Sir?"

"Did you think I could not hear your words, complaints, and accusations?" Robert began. "How I teach is my business, as our my relationships. You have insulted me, and I don't tolerate that. Those two are the only ones that don't complain, despite the constant scrutiny you give."

"But we…"

"Real sorcerers take punishments. That is today's real lesson." Robert said and turned, his eyes glowing.

***

Walking down the hall Ragdoll suddenly had a thought.

"Why would Robert need us to get his stuff? He could just summon it." She declared.

"" screams filled the air, coming from the direction of their class room. Both turned, looked to each other and then back.

"I don't think we want to know?" Alex said and they both walked on, hoping that the class was still there when they returned.

* * *

**Demon/Yokai History**

The Class was quite, each student looking to the front. Rin stood, silent and unblinking. Five minutes remained until class began, and they were waiting.

With only a minute before the start the door opened, Luna and Jun walking in. Jun smiled brightly, as if the events previously never happened. She was positively glowing, light on her feet and carefree. Luna was plain, no emotion as per usual on her features. They took their seats, took out their notes books and readied themselves. Rin held the smallest of smiles, but removed it before any noticed.

"Well let us start with the first events in history." Rin began. She took a piece of chalk and began writing. "The first begins that lived upon the earth were the dinosaurs, which any science course will tell you. Our lesson began with the recorded history just after them. Yes Janice." She said and turned, a girl had her hand raised.

"Um…Didn't recorded history only start about six thousand years ago?" she asked.

"Human history maybe, but they were not the first." Rin explained. "Not long after the catastrophic meteor struck life began anew. From the ashes of the dead came to first earthborn demons. Crewed like most they quickly evolved into many forms. It is not know exactly how they came to be, some theorize that the elder spirits of the earth created them to replace the great reptiles. Others say that the meteor was magical and affected the living creatures that remained. Either way they advanced rapidly, having tribes and eventually empires in only a few millennia."

"Where is this recorded?" another student asked. Rin was about to scold the student but his hand was raised, she sighed and answered.

"It is written on ancient texts held by all earthly demon kingdoms." Rin answered. "Now moving on. As with any civilization there conflicts, each empire fighting the next. But that stopped roughly twenty million years ago. You remember when I told you of the dimensional demons, well they had found earth. They were much older, and it is still not known if they were the infernal kin, but they came here. No talks were given, no chance for negotiation. The dimensional demons attacked, enacting war for what was assumed land. It was long and bloody, but they earthen demons held them. There was, however, a problem." She stopped; she had run out of room on the board. Rin turned, looking to see if all had taken the notes. Luna rose her hand.

"If the Dimensional demons were older, more advanced and such, shouldn't they have won outright?" she asked, Rin nodded and began to speak.

"For humans the answer is yes. When a more advanced culture attacks the more primitive one ceases to be. For supernatural beings it's different. Demons did not embrace science, they were arcane. Despite being millions, possibly billions of years apart from each other the two sides were even. Magic just doesn't get better; some beings are incredibly powerful while others are not. If you have a demon lord face a great number of higher demons he will win outright, but take a human general and put him against several privates he will likely die."

"So what you're saying is that both sides kept to the arcane, and that powerful beings exist on both sides with the strength to destroy several others." Luna concluded.

"Essentially, though there are exceptions. That however is part of another class, this is history." Rin said and turned back to the board. She erased everything she wrote and began again. "The problem that I mentioned before was numbers. Even if all the Earthly demons gathered together the invaders swarmed an entire dimension. That diminution is as vast as our own; we do not know how many worlds are connected or how many beings exist there. The invaders were able to funnel a never ending supply of soldiers, and the war looked grim. Most fictional stories like this say man came to stop the war, to defeat the invaders. Primates had just truly started to exist. Can anyone tell me what happened to end this war?"

"The Judge." Luna called out. Everyone turned to her, surprised that she said it so quickly. "It's in the book." She simple said.

"Correct." Rin stated. "A cosmic being of phenomenal power. These days a cosmic being's arrival is nothing incredible, but then it was amazing. Simply a force, he entered the earth's atmosphere, the winds and clouds separating at his arrival. The air grew heavy; everything felt pressure of his power. The ground became his body, leaves, fire, lightening, all converging upon him. He stood tall as he surveyed to world around him. With a wave of his hand the army of invaders was decimated. He never uttered a word, but his silence was booming. The invaders left in fear, they had not the power to stop him."

"Ms. T, why would a cosmic being care about a war on earth?"

"We do not truly know, but most believe it was so earth could evolve." Rin replied. "Demons were from another Dimension, it is possible they broke some sort of cosmic law. Unfortunately we cannot ask the Judge, he left earth just moments after arriving. Till this day he is considered both a hero and a threat. He stopped a war that could have destroyed all life in earth, but he never said why. That is today's lesson. Look over your notes and copy down any definitions left in the chapter. Any questions at present?"

"Yes, how did the demons from the other dimension get here?"

"They could create portals. We don't know how many times this has been done, but we know ours is not the first world they've attacked." Rin answered.

"If demons were a dominant power how did humans advance?"

"Another excellent question." Rin replied. "Well when man first formed groups they were tribal, ignorable. As strong as they were back then Humans still were no match for demons. Occasionally demons would encounter men, take them as pets or food, but otherwise they did not notice the primitive species. Then men started to advance, making weapons and learning to fight. They watched as demons built, and copied. Obviously moving along different paths humans learned how to build from demons. When they were ready they struck, never a city but small villages where demons lived. Demons are very killable, and humans had been studying them. Taking these small lands for themselves humans began to advance on their own. Demons talked about wiping out the species but they were reminded of the war not so long before. So humans advanced to high points, and that's when magic spread to the race. Demons interacted with men when they advanced enough, taught them how to wield magic. There were confrontations, but mostly with beastly demons that could not tolerate another power. Recorded human history takes place not long after this, relatively speaking."

"How are human/demon hybrids possible?" at that Rin twitched.

"That's for a biology class, now get out." She commanded forcefully with a hateful glare. All but Jun and Luna left. Rin turned to them and smiled, her face almost glowing. "Jun, you're positively glowing right now. Did you and Kan have another good night?"

"Rin, don't embarrass me." Jun complained. "But no, we shared a bed but he just held me. He's not very assertive in that area. I'm glowing because I'm happy." She said rubbing her belly which had begun to swell. "This is my baby, and Kan's no matter what."

"Shigeru will claim them." Rin added, bringing Luna to attention. Jun looked down.

"I know, but they are mine and we can't tell whose genes they share. My father will protect them, and so will I. Plus I might only have one, like my mother."

"Is it common for neko yokai to have more than one child?" Luna asked.

"Two to five, that's the normal amount." Jun answered. "I'll graduate soon, and then I guess I go back with Father, wonder if Kan will like that."

"I'm sure he will." Luna added.

* * *

**Medicine Class**

Anglea walked into the room, already seated around the room were several students. Ms. Igaku was standing next to a cadaver, cloves and mask on. Anglea took her seat, waiting to see her professor's lesson.

"Hey Anglea." She heard a quite voice call out. Looking to her left she found Cooper sitting with a notebook and pen.

"Cooper, when did you Join this class?" She asked.

"After we got back. Figured I'd be more useful if I were a medic." He replied

"You're plenty useful, plus you already know how to heal." She responded.

"So do you, but I wouldn't mind being a doctor. Good pay and hero's need an income." He replied.

"True, heroism is not for the financial ambitious." She said. "So what's this I hear about you asking Tabitha out " she teased. Cooper instantly blushed. "Did you have a good time?"

"Can…can I tell you after class?" he asked, blush still present. Anglea nodded her head and returned her mind to the lesson.

"Okay Class, this is a cadaver or dead body. We're going to open it up." She said with a smile.

"WHERE DID YOU GET A DEAD BODY!?" a student screamed just walking in. "AND WHY IS EVERYONE SO CALM?!"

"Freshman?" Ms. Igaku asked. Everyone nodded. "Well we have donations and volunteers. Plus Chris has some questionable deals. I think he can just make them but who knows. Anyway this is a scalpel, let's cut him open."

Ms. Igaku then placed the scalpel point at the chest area, cutting slowly and calmly. Using pins she pealed it back so show the inside. She began to surgically take out certain organs, that is until one student called out.

"Ms. Igaku, this is Medicine not autopsy."

"What? Oh right, its Tuesday isn't it. Well this is awkward." She said with a laugh. "Tech." she called. Instantly a small child walked up, a toaster somehow walking behind. She was small, her hair white as snow and cut straight as if measured by a ruler. Her eyes were a metallic grey, holding boredom within. Her skin was white, pure white not pale. She wore a standard school uniform,

"What?" she asked boredly.

"Could you find every student I have for my autopsy class, I need to switch classes for now." Ms. Igaku asked. They young girl turned and walked away, only a small nod saying that she would comply.

"Okay, class. Since this is the wrong lesson you can go, just come back later. I'll have a letter sent to your rooms." Ms. Igaku said. Each student stood and left the room, leaving her to herself.

Once they were out Anglea continued.

"Okay, class is over." She teased. "Spill."

"Okay okay." Cooper surrendered. "Alex got me thinking. I would like a girlfriend, someone that likes me and I can trust. Problem is it's hard for me to trust others, every time a girl show's interest I glare and avoid them. I doubt that's going to stop but I'm not like that around Tabitha anymore. She likes me; at least I think she does. So I figured I'd ask her out and see if something comes from it."

"Cool, tell me how it went." She asked. He sighed but began his story.

* * *

**Flashback**

Cooper stood waiting in his room, nervous at the coming events. He had traded his normal attire for a set of new jeans, green polo shirt, and simple walking shoes. His hair was left free of the bandana, pulled back and tied behind; the bangs were left hanging but combed to go around his eyes. Taking deep breaths he tried to prepare for his date, but the sound of knocking nearly made him jump.

"Coming" he called. He got to the door, taking another deep breath, and opened it. The breath was wasted; he exhaled to moment he saw her. Tabitha stood leaning on the door frame, her tank-top replaced with a tight black belly-shirt. She wore jean shot shorts exposing most of her legs, her belt still fastened, and a set of black dealer shoes1. Her hair remained in its bob cut, obscuring her right eye.

"Like what you see." She flirted. Cooper's jaw dropped, his blush turned crimson, he could not speak. She giggled at him and leaned in. "If you want, we can skip the date and get to the good stuff."

"Um…let's go." He tried to say, but it came out only as a whisper. She smiled and hooked their arms, though it was somewhat difficult. She was larger than him, though that was attributed to their ages. They began walking, but Cooper could barely keep his eyes straight. He kept staring at her long legs, her ample figure, and her beautiful face.

"Seriously, we can just get to the good stuff now." She teased. His blushed only increased, and she giggled more. "This is too easy. He already wishes to bed me; he'll be mine soon enough." She thought. "Still, maybe I can have a little fun before I take control of him."

"Could…could you make your shorts longer?" he asked. "Less tight, it's distracting." He said quietly, looking away to hide his blush. Tabitha smiled and obliged, morphing so her shorts reached lower down. They still fit perfectly but now they weren't clinging to her thighs. They walked through the halls, garnering the attention of all passerbies'. Tabitha winked at some, and when a girl past she clung to Cooper as if he was a fresh kill. None of this did anything to help his embarrassment. When they reached the outer campus a vehicle was waiting. It looked like a black sports motor cycle but the wheels were replaced with metallic orbs.

"I got a ride." She said as they approached. Pulling a helmet from the vehicle she gave to him. He looked to her but her hair was shifting and changing, forming a shell around her head. Tabitha took a seat, patting behind her. Cooper gulped, but put on the helmet and joined her.

***

The pair sped toward the city, flying through the air. Cooper held for dear life, but Tabitha seemed to enjoy it. Aiming for a small unnoticeable area they parked, Cooper leaping of an attempting to hug the ground.

"It wasn't that bad." Tabitha stated.

"You're insane." Cooper retorted.

"I'm trying to seduce this guy?" She questioned in her mind. "His powers are greet, with practice. Start with baby steps Tabitha, he'll get better."

"Did you even check if this was close to the theater?" Cooper finished. Tabitha turned to him, fainning ignorance. "Fine, I had Luna make a map for me." He said and pulled out a small device. It had a black screen and several buttons, resembling a calculator. He pressed a few buttons; the screen glowed and shot out a holographic model of the city. Instantly it zoomed in on their location, and then mapped a course toward the destination Cooper wanted. He smiled and took her hand, leading her on.

"Getting bolder are we?" she teased.

"Working on it." Cooper shot back.

It didn't take them long to reach the theater. Tabitha looked up the different movies, none seems to appealing. Romantic films were uninteresting, action films were less exciting than real life, she did not care for comedy. She had a good amount of time to think over the film choices, for Cooper could barely approach the ticket booth. He was too shy to up and ask, Alex or Luna had always done that. This time though, he would be different.

"Two for 'My Heart is The Earth and You are the Sun.' please." He asked, sweating profusely. The ticket seller gave him the tickets; Cooper was almost too scared to take them. When he returned he tapped Tabitha's Shoulder. "I have the tickets, let's go." He said. She looked to him surprised, not expecting him to be this forward.

"He's too shy to get tickets. Is he trying to impress me?" She thought with a smile. "I can make him grow up, maybe cross over."

"Tabitha, what would you like?" Cooper asked at the concession stand. "You've been out of it for a while."

"I'm fine cutie, let me order. I know you have issues." She teased, and he looked relieved. They reached the theater room shortly, and decided on an upper seat in the back. When the film started Tabitha grew board, but Cooper should not notice. It was romantic so Tabitha could not enjoy herself. Cooper seemed enthralled in it; he didn't pay much attention to her. "He's a gentleman, and he's shy. He won't try to touch me or hold me. Maybe this film could be useful." She leaned over, wrapping her arms around Cooper's and pulling him to her chest, her head next to his.

"T…Tabitha?" he stuttered.

"Wanna try it?" She asked seductively into his ear, her breath hot on his skin. She aimed for his ear but he turned his head and she caught his lips. "Simple and direct, I like it." She said and dove back in. Cooper tried to resist but as always he succumbed. Tabitha pulled him closer, forcing her tongue into his mouth. Cooper did not know, or could not, react. He sat there being man handled but Tabitha. When the movie ended Tabitha had worked her way to sitting on Coopers lap, never once separating their lips. They parted when the light went on. "We never got to see the movie, did we?"

"Movie…"Cooper could not form a sentence, for which Tabitha was pleased.

"We should get dinner now, I'm thinking salad." Tabitha said suggestively. That woke Cooper.

"Tabitha, let's just go to a restaurant." He offered. Tabitha looked disappointed but she nodded. Luckily an Italian restaurant was across from the theater complex. Nothing eventful happened then, they sat and ordered. When the food came they ate, but Tabitha felt naughty. Coopers eye's shot open, he glared at her blushing. Tabitha just smiled; she had run her foot up his leg. Cooper was too embarrassed to talk. After Dinner they returned Tabitha's hover bike. "I'm sorry."

"For what cutie?" she asked.

"This was a boring date." Cooper replied. "We went to a movie that you didn't enjoy, and then we didn't take at dinner. I wanted to be more fun but I guess I'm just a boring guy."

"Nonsense." Tabitha assured him. "In all our time we've never talked, so you couldn't know what I liked. You'll learn as we go out more." Her motherly side began to show. "It didn't help that I molested you for most of the night."

"So you'll go out with me again?" Cooper asked.

"Yep, and just so you know I prefer documentaries." She replied and took her seat on the bike. Cooper sat behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

* * *

**Back to normal time.**

"That is so romantic." Anglea cooed. "Well, except for most of it."

"I guess. We got back and parted ways; of course she stole on last kiss. I think I might actually like her." Cooper admitted.

"Well you'll see soon enough." Anglea said.

* * *

**Lunch**

Lunch was as active as ever today, but the focus was near the center of the room. Our grope of contestant, former and continuing, gathered. It consisted of Alex, Luna, Cooper, Alyson, Samantha, Rachel, Anglea, Andy, Chelsea, Marcus, and Ragdoll. Robert was even seated, next his darling. Though they each had food none ate.

"Hey guys." Juns voice called out. She and Kan walked in, arm in arm. Jun was absolutely glowing, Kan however was emotionless. "Sorry we're late, I was having trouble with my cloths."

"Couldn't fit could they?" Robert taunted, even the antagonist to the neko. They all turned in either shock or anger at the demon kin, but Jun just smiled. She approached him and crabbed his collar and pulled him to his feet.

"You should button up, be poised. You're a demon lord after all." She said in motherly fashion. She brushed he shirt to remove wrinkles. Lastly she took a napkin and wiped his mouth. "There you go, you look so handsome. Keep Ragdoll happy now." She finished and took a seat. Robert stood, eye twitching. HE sat down, but never touched his food.

"Robert?" Ragdoll questioned. "Are you okay? You look like you just got baptized."

"Was I Just mothered by the neko?" he asked, still twitching.

"Yep. Maybe she see's you like a kid." Ragdoll suggested, but Robert did not look better. Ragdoll wrapped her arms around him with a giggle, but felt her hands move. Robert immediately shot up.

"My dear, you need to control your hands. Though the massage on my neck feels nice." Robert said, indeed Ragdolls hand found their way to his neck. He looked to his food but it was gone. Searching around he found it in the possession of Jun who scarfed it down.

"Were you going to eat this? Sorry." She said blushing in embarrassment. He glared at her but everyone shared a laugh.

* * *

**Ruins**

Alex walked into the ruins where his class was held. Mr. White was levitating in the air, in a meditation like state. Alex took his seat and waited for instruction.

"Hello Alex, good to see you. Now we can begin." Mr. White's voice filled his thoughts. "I have arranged for test partners. You will practice each of your telepathic, telekinetic, and other powers." He explained. Instantly several people came floating down from the air, one for each student.

"Sweet, this will be fun." Samantha cheered.

"Now Sam, relax." Alyson said.

"Shut it, both of you." Rachel snapped.

"Girls, please." Mr. White said in an attempted to quite them. "Now you have to limit yourself, exert just the right amount of power." He explained. "I know some of you are seniors and have passed this course but you must always practice. The second you stop could be the moment you crush someone's skull."

With that said each student prepared themselves and began to practice. Samantha and Alyson mimicked each other, Samantha trying to learn from the elder student. They levitated their partner, moved each body part separately. Alyson performed soundly, but Samantha's partner winced. Instantly she let him down and ran to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked quickly, nervous and somewhat fearful. The man smiled and waved it off.

"I'm fine, just felt like my body was being pressed." He replied. She smiled back, happy he wasn't hurt but trying to figure what she did wrong.

"You are used to moving large hard objects like boulders. You need to get accustomed to moving people, not only your enemies." Mr. White explained. "Still you did well, why you don't start practicing on softer material like wood and such."

"Okay, that'll be fun." Samantha almost squeaked.

While they practiced movement Alex and Rachel practiced control. Rachel looked to her partner, not uttering a word. Instantly he was a blank slate.

"Jump." She commanded. He did. "Sit" again he obeyed. She continued to tell him what to do, and he did it. IT seemed perfect, save for the fact that she began to sweat. IT wasn't long before she released the man form control. Mr. White approached, ready to tell her the results.

"Complete and total control." He said. "Impressive, but it seems to drain you. I would recommend training with animals. The more intelligent they are the harder it is. You'll be able to utilize all your power while getting stronger."

Alex sat with his eyes closed, looking uneasy. He fidgeted in his seat.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked his partner. "I'm not just messing with your mind; I actually influence your soul."

"Souls are a myth kid." The man said. "Not to be rude, that's just what I believe."

"Okay, you say so." Alex said. Taking a breath his eyes shot open, glowing white. The man looked startled, but instantly he was slack jawed. Without saying a word Alex had the man rise and grabs his chair. He gripped and instantly the chair broke apart. The man's hands were splintered, and stated to bleed. Alex let him go instantly but the man felt the pain.

"Ahh." He yelled in pain. Mr. White put a finger to the man's head, he passed out.

"Well that was unexpected. He didn't even notice pain, something that more often than not overrides mental control. That is some power you have Alex, though you could learn to refine it a bit." Mr. White said. "Everyone keep at it for the rest of class. This will be the focus for the next few days, and an evaluation at the end."

And each student practiced as Mr. White instructed.

* * *

**The Forest**

Colin sat on a stump waiting for Cooper. The entire class save him was there.

"Hold on." Coopers voice called out. He came to a stop in front of Colin, panting heavily. "I'm…here."

"About time. Sit down so we can start." Colin said annoyed. "Now class you all have varying degrees of control. The amount of control determines what you can do, but also limits you. Some of you and control a tree several meters away, but you are oblivious to anything around you. Today we're going to try and increase the radius of your vision."

"Mr. Planter, what do you mean vision?" one student asked.

"You all can sense when a plant, an animal or what not is around." Colin explained. "Some of you can feel through them. I want you to focus and try to sense in all directions."

And so they did. Each student stepped away from each other and sat on the ground. They closed their eyes and tried to feel all around them. Some instantly felt life, animals and plants. Colin smiled and he approached them, but they never noticed his movements. That brought a frown, but he did not stop. Instead he walked passed each one, some noticing others not. When he reached Cooper he noticed that Cooper reacted. Colin stepped back a bit and Cooper returned to normal. Calling forth a tree branch he began to measure, stretching the branch to Cooper and counting. E pulled out a small note book and pencil, taking a few notes he called out.

"Not bad Cooper, you can feel about three yards out. Anything the plants notice you notice." Colin praised. "You just need to increase that distance, push out more. Same goes for all of you. When not in class I want you to practice this. Go have fun but whenever you have free time take a walk in the woods. Use that time to increase your distance of vision." He said and turned to Cooper again. "Now tell me about your date."

"Why!?" Cooper shouted to the heavens.

* * *

**School Gymnasium**

Luna stood ready, her eyes fixated on her opponent. He was twice her size, heavy bulk muscle. He ground his teeth, reached back and struck. Luna Darted around him and placed her hand in his arm. Instantly she took his abilities. With one motions she threw the man across the room, shattering the wall he collided with. Luna did not smile; she simply stood and waited for the instructor.

"Well done." Ms Asel said. "With simple timing you absorbed the abilities of your adversary and incapacitated him. I doubt you could gain much from further study, though I did see a flaw."

"Please explain." Luna asked flatly.

"You seem to only have half the power of your opponent. IS that a matter of timing, do you need to hold on her longer?" Ms. Asel asked.

"No, though it can get more thorough and longer lasting powers if I hold on for extended periods. From the beginning I could only achieve half the strength of the abilities." Luna explained. "MY father granted me my powers, he would know more."

"I see, can you give me a number to contact him?"

"Yes, Daddy is always ready for visitors. He can be somewhat lecherous so please forgive him." Luna added and took her seat. Ms. Asel nodded and called forth another student, with yet another opponent waiting. "Shouldn't someone help the person I through?"

"He'll be fine. Chris made sure to get insurance for the school. Not sure why, this is a sovereign state." Ms. Asel commented and began taking notes.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Okay then, hope you enjoyed. I know the date wasn't good but I think it works in context. Anyway I have no hopes for this one, so if you don't like it I understand.

A few things I should mention. The story is in the middle of January time wise. I know I said it's a year round school but I figured I'd give context. Also Cooper is getting less shy, evident in that he doesn't view everyone with mistrust. He'll still look at villains and general scumbags with mistrust but the average person he'll just be shy with. Lastly I know I've been inconsistent with Anglea's weakness to demons. Here's a clear cut way to view it, she is weak to demonic energy. Pure demon (those that are born demon) naturally have a lot. The more powerful the demon to more energy. Shadow is one quarter demon so he doesn't affect her. So in closing full demons will weaken her greatly, as will anything with demonic energy but she will be unaffected by low amounts of demonic energy.

Also send me the Hero/Villain name if you haven't already. By that I mean what people call you when you save/ruin the day. Like Superman or The Joker, but don't rip off anything. Okay that's all.

Dealers boot, also known as Chelsea boots so you can imagine why I chose the other name, are tight fitting ankle high boots. They were made in the Victorian era for horse-riding. Fun fact, apparently storm troopers in the Star Wars films wore these.


	31. Chapter 31

**I do not own Total Drama Island or any **

**Ch 31 Abductions**

It was a chilled Saturday at the McClain School. No classes were held so everyone was free, and what do most teenagers do when they have free time. They go out, so our wonderful group of heroes and villains ventured to the city. Ragdoll even coaxed Robert out of his room.

"You'll have fun, come on." She said. Robert groaned but complied. Even with his glum demeanor Ragdoll was happy. They were not the only couple however. Jun was dragging Kan around, stopping at every food stand she could find. Marcus and Chelsea were shopping around for hair products, or Chelsea was forcing Marcus to come along. Anglea and Shadow, though she would not admit it, were together looking at several stores. Alex and Luna had entered a book store; Luna had finished about every book in the school library. Even the new couple of Cooper and Tabitha, Cooper sensing up whenever someone mentioned it, were spending time together.

"This is great; I can so use this to make my hair softer!" Chelsea squealed clutching a bottle of conditioner. "Right Marcus."

"I really don't care Chels. I like your hair how it is; I won't notice it being softer." Marcus replied. Chelsea looked somewhat said but smiled.

"I guess you're right. Brian would notice though." She commented.

"Who's Brian?!" Marcus almost yelled, but Chelsea just walked off chuckling. "Seriously Chelsea, don't mess with me like this."

While Marcus chased her around Anglea and Shadow passed by, Anglea looking upset and Shadow almost laughing.

"That is priceless." Shadow said. "Idiot should know you never say that to a girl. She'll just get you back twice as hard ha ha ha."

"Shadow stop it, it's not funny." Anglea scolded. "Marcus needs to be more sensitive. If he's not they could break up."

"Please, Chelsea is a practical joker. She doesn't care if he's sensitive." Shadow replied. "Besides I love see him get all upset."

"Do you want to be around if they break up?" Angela asked with a plain face. Shadow immediately went slack jawed.

"We should move to a safer area, preferably in another city." He commented, Anglea smiled but returned to her shopping. They passed by Kan and Jun, who were at another food stand.

"One of those, one of those, and one of those." She cheered and took the food, stuffing her face full.

"Jun, you shouldn't eat that much." Kan said.

"I can eat what I want." She replied. "I'm eating for possibly six rights now."

"It's not healthy for either of you." He said with a sweat drop, but Jun looked ready to cry.

"You think I'll get fat." She all but whaled. Kan's eyes shot open, he had no idea what to do. Jun put her hand to her eyes and began to sob.

"I thought this was over." He groaned but put his arms around her. "I'm just being concerned. It's what I do. Please don't cry."

"Okay." She said cheerfully, and then proceeded to order more food.

Alex and Luna had separated in the book store, each looking for different titles. They bought them separately and meet again outside. Alex was the first, and when Luna approached him he was blushing.

"Alex, is something wrong?" she asked, though still with little feeling.

"Well I…um got you something." He said. Still somewhat new to being in a relationship he was shy when giving gifts. "I'm not sure if you've read it or not." And he handed it to her. Luna in turn blushed, though noticeably less than Alex. She took the bag and pulled out the book, a look of shock on her face.

"Savant, the Guide to Enchanting and Crafting Weapons of the Dwarf Lords." She said. "This is extremely rare, how'd you find it?"

"Not many people like these types of books. They only had one so is got it." Alex explained

"It must have been expensive; these can go for thousands of dollars. You didn't spend too much did you?" she asked worriedly. Alex smiled.

"It wasn't much. The store owner thought it was a role-playing book or something. Besides I figured you'd want to make your swords stronger. I'd pay anything for you to be happy"

"Alex." Luna said quietly, her eyes almost watering. Her hair turned white, her cloths shifted color, and she darted forward and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you, thank you." She said.

"Luna, calm down. It's just a book." Alex tried to reason, though he did not mind her grasp.

"Alex, no one has gotten me a gift in so long." She said. "My father was the last and I just saw him again a month ago. I want to be cared for, things I've done, they make me feel that won't happen."

"But I do care." Alex said, wrapping his arms around her. She looked up at him, her face red as his. "I care for you Luna, all of you. Anything you've done doesn't matter, you're here now. I…"

"Yes." She said,

"I..I lo…" Alex was trying to say, but had trouble getting out his words. Luna's eyes were wide; she felt the words, words she wanted desperately to hear. "I…LUNA GET DOWN!" he yelled

"What?" she yelled but Alex wrapped his arm around her head and pulled her to the ground. A large Bang filled the air, the ground shook. Below them the concrete began to crack and dust filled the air. But that was not the end. Several more impacts happened, several flying through buildings and toppling them. People panicked, they were running around in every direction. A loud piercing noise filled the air, people fell from pain. Rumbling filled the streets to, heavy footsteps that defended the sound of the screams. Alex opened his eyes, instead of sun a giant shadow was cast over the city. He stood, Taking Luna up with him. Everything was chaos; the streets were broken, building falling. Even the other students were shaken. Alex looked for the source; he had seen something coming toward them before the impact.

"What was that?" he asked, and he was answered. Stepping forward form the dust cloud a large metallic creature scanned over the surroundings. It was eight feet tall, four feet wide, humanoid with three metallic claws on each limb. The arms and legs were built heavy, round and armored. The joints were thin; several hydraulic cables ran along them. Its head was an orb with on large rotating eye. On its shoulder two cannon of alien design were perched, each reacting to movement. Despite its size it moved with ease.

"Sample in range." The robotic voice called out. "Scanning for unique subjects."

"Burn." Chelsea screamed from the distance and launched a torrent of flame. The robot turned but was smothered. Chelsea smiled, however it didn't last. The robot walked out of the fire unharmed. "What the fuck."

"Chels its fire proof." Marcus said. "Let me try." And he ran fist first into the machine. With one punch it was broken but the battle was far from over. Stepping from the other dust clouds several more machines appeared.

"Not bad, let's have some fun" Nick called out as well. He leaped into the air and came down with a literal bang.

"Explosive body. Not unique." The robots said as one. "Combustion and heat generation. Useful."

"What do you mean not unique?" Nick complained. "I'm one of a kind."

"Complain another time Nick." Shadow said and launched his tendrils out. They pierced the robots armor but dissipated once they were inside. Underneath the armor was a bright light, the glowing power core of each machine. "A little Light will never hurt the best man alive."

"Shadow, don't aim for the torso. Take out the limbs." Tabitha ordered. She had already shifted to her battle form and charged the machines. She punched, but the armor was too strong for her. In retaliation the robot drove its arm down, Tabitha moved which caused to robot to hit the ground beneath. Tabatha leaped onto it s back and stabbed her nails into its neck. It instantly fell, head severed and rolling.

"Come Kan, Let's get them." Jun called out. Kan held her back, hard to do all things considered.

"Jun, you should not be fighting." He said with a sweat drop. The robot nearest them noticed and scanned.

"Pregnant female, non human. Priority sample." It said, and that Caught Kans attention. The machine rose but instantly it fell over, a rusted hunk of metal. Kan stood above it glaring down.

"None will harm Jun." He declared.

* * *

**Unknown Area**

As the battle raged within the city a single figure watched. Several monitors before him, one for each robot and a central screen. He looked at each person battle, taking particular notice of some.

"Typical empowered behavior. Surprise alien attack caused both heroes and villain's to fight." The figure said. "Let's see, super strength. Easy to manufacture. Shape-shifter, also easy. The fire wielder, useful. Take that one and who else. Wait a moment." It said and zoomed in on Kan. "Let's see a pregnant female, not human. But what's this, the boy rusted my gatherer. It would take a million earth years for that. He must have power over temporal forces. I better watch this bunch carefully; I could get some great samples."

* * *

**Back in the city**

The robots began to swarm around Kan, but he thrust his arms out and vanished. Instantly they began to fall into rust one by one. Any that got near Jun was turned further into dust.

"Jun." Ragdoll called out. "We need to get out of here. We're not in a position to deal with these things right now."

"But I can fight, Let me go." Jun pleaded. But Ragdoll would not have it.

"Jun, I can't hurt these things, not yet. You are pregnant. You could hurt the baby if you fight." Ragdoll reasoned. "Kan can't watch you forever, eventually he'll get tired and we don't know how many robots there are."

"Okay." Jun gave in. "Let's find a place to hide."

"Good, now let's…oh my." Ragdoll said flatly. One of the Machines was standing before them, reaching down. Kan didn't seem to notice it. They readied to fight but a powerful voice stopped them.

"VAL VOLT" Roberts voice echoed and a bolt of lightning shot though the machine. It was seared in two, falling with a large thump. They turned up, Robert arms was pointed to where the machine had been, his hand glowing with static. "Go now. We'll take care of this. TO LOER" Robert called and shot his other arm out, a spinning bladed disk appearing flying into one the machines.

"Impossible." They said in unison but continued their scan nonetheless. Suddenly a burst of electrical power shot out, arcing between several of the machines. They all fell, but more appeared.

"No end. We have to stop the source. "Andy commented.

"But how." Cooper asked as he called forth trees to grapple with the machines. The trees were torn apart but Cooper made them regrow. "I don't see where they're coming from."

"The ship. We need to get rid of that Ship." Alex said running in. Luna was behind him, a large knife at the ready. She leaped into the air toward one of the machines. Ever silent she leaned on its back and drove the knife into the spinal area, the machine never noticing until it fell. Alex summoned forth his spectral hoard, sending them against the machines. While they could not be harmed they in turn were unable to hurt the machines. "Damn, they can only do what living animals could do."

"Scan complete. Specimens selected, activate pacification." The machines declared and instantly they started to excreta a gaseous compound. The air was choked with it, and the student's didn't expect it to happen. They all fell, none hurt but asleep save Robert but even he was drowsy.

"Damn wankers, using gas." He said. One of the machines approached him; he grabbed the arm and threw it into another. "Can't use my magic right now, what are they using. Bloody …hell"

"Unique specimen." A robotic voice called and Robert was struck. He fell to the ground unconscious."

"Wha..what happened." Ragdoll called waking up "Ow my head." She said rubbing her head. "Robert. Robert. Robert where are you?" she began panicking.

"Kan. Kan this isn't funny." Jun called out as well. She spotted Ragdoll and ran over. "Ragdoll I can't find Kan!"

"I can't find Robert either. What happened?"

"DAMMIT!" Luna's voice echoed across the area. The turned to her, her hair jet black and her entire demeanor enraged. "YOU BASTARDS! I WILL FIND YOU AND SLAUGHTER YOU!"

"No. Those robots took them." Ragdoll concluded. She looked up, the ship hovering above the city. It began to glow, then as quick as it appeared it returned to the stars. "They're gone." She said in despair, falling to her knees.

* * *

The lights shined brightly in a single room. It was round with nothing inside. No decoration, no furniture, it was utterly bare. Iron bars were at the entrance blocking exit. The one outstanding feature inside was the figure laying at its center. Alex lay there unconscious. After several minutes he stirred.

"Wha…what happened?" he asked.

"What the fuck do you think!?" A voice yelled. Alex looked out of his cell across the hall. Chelsea was gripping the bars tightly, clearly enraged. "We were captured by these bitch ass aliens. Fuckers used gas to knock us out"

"Do calm down Chelsea." Another, calmer voice, said. Alex recognized it instantly. "Your voice only serves to irritate me further."

"Robert, they got you to?" Alec asked.

"As evident by the conversation, yes, they indeed captured me." Robert replied. "Our fellow prisoners include Andy and Kan, though I don't know where he was taken."

"What, Kan to. You guys are like the strongest students at the school." Alex declared.

"Power and omnipotence are very different categories." Robert stated. "In any case we need to find a way off this ship. I'm not an expert on alien technology but I do believe we are traveling in space right now."

"Fucking great. Andy the only one that might have a chance to get us home." Chelsea raged. "Wait, can't you make a portal from here."

"I could save for several reasons." Robert replied. "I have no idea where we are, a point of reference is needed. You can't just make a portal from one place to another; you need to know exactly where it is. Even with a focus point a distance needs to be known so I can make a powerful enough portal. We're moving through the stars as we speak. Plus I'm still being affected by that toxin they used. It's not of earth so I'm not entirely immune to its effects."

"So where screwed." Chelsea concluded.

"Not entirely." Robert said. Though they could not see him they felt the air chill at his words. "You might want to look away."

"What?" They asked but then they heard footsteps. Each pushing their head outside the bare they saw four creatures walk up to the cells. They stood roughly the same height as a human, somewhat lighter of build, with dark green skin. There head were lizard like, short snouts the curved upward with flaring nostrils. The eyes were set in front, with a second pair on the side near the temple. Small bony frills protruded outward from their scalps but the forehead was open. They appeared o have lips, though their mouths never closed. Lining the inside were several pointed teeth, large incisors and flat grinder behind. Their arms had four fingers, no discernable thumbs, positioned in four corners1. They were clawed, and the arms themselves seemed thin and boney. The legs had three joints, not to mention showing three toes. Each wore what appeared to be armor, heavy around the chest but light on the limbs. On their backs were weapons of some kind, similar to riffles.

"EKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK" they screeched, piercing the ears of the prisoners. Every sound they came from their mouths was a screeching blitz of pain and hate. The four came to a stop in front of Roberts Cell. One stepped forward and pulled a small device from its pockets resembling headset. Fastening it to the snot it began to speak. "You, unique. The doctor wants to know how you do what you do." It said in a metallic voice. Robert just smiled.

"My talents are trade secrets good sir. I cannot in any conscious divulge them to any individual outside my field." Robert said politely with a hint of teasing. The creature stepped forward and gripped Roberts Collar, pulling him close.

"Come now or we gut you the old fashioned way." The alien threatened.

"Look into my eyes." Robert said. Instantly his eyes began to glow. He looked deeply into the alien; it couldn't seem to look away. Roberts smile only grew wider and more sadistic as he gazed on, eventually gripping the aliens head. "All I need." He said and struck. The other aliens went for their weapons but it was too late. Robert bit down on the creature's forehead, ripping and tearing the flesh. He pulled back and swallowed but dove right back with more bites. The others were too stunned to act, or frightened. The sound of crunching bone and squishing flesh reached out to all, until Robert let go. Removing his hands the body feel and Robert stepped back licking his lips. Alex looked down; a large empty hole was within the aliens head.

"Now!" Chelsea yelled. She and Andy fired in tandem, engulfing the remaining guards in fire and lightening. They fell screaming. "Idiots should have known better than to use iron bars. You'd think they'd have force fields of some shit like that."

"They do, they just though we were not problematic." Robert said, wiping his mouth clean. "Alright, now from what I can understand this ship is powered by three reactors. If we can deactivate them the ship will stop. I know how to get there."

"How the fuck could you know that?" Chelsea asked.

"It was in his mind." Robert said pointing to the alien he had consumed.

"Oh, you gain his memories by eating his brain." Chelsea reasoned.

"No, I read his mind through his eyes. I ate his brain because I was hungry." Robert said and motioned them to move on. Alex however sat there looking at the body in shock. "Alexander, come on."

"What's wrong…oh." Chelsea said. She knelt next to Alex and put her arm over him. "I know it's horrifying but we need to go Alex."

"Time is not on our side." Robert said and forcibly picked up Alex, slinging him over the shoulder. "We must move now." They ran now, Robert guiding them to the reactors.

"You know I expected you to leave him behind." Chelsea said.

"He's one of my better student's. That's worth dragging him around anyway. Besides Ragdoll will be angry if I left him here."

"You're whipped." Chelsea teased. Robert grunted but kept on. They came around a bend when sirens began firing.

"Damn, they know we're out. How far to the reactors?" Chelsea asked.

"We need to get to the elevators, and then take them several levels down." Robert answered

"EKKKKKKKKKKKKKK" They all turned, a ground of aliens, supposedly guards, was running for them weapons ready.

"Andrew, would you kindly execute them?" Robert asked ever the polite individual. Andy turned and charged his arms, releasing a small storm of power. The light struck the guards, tearing through them and arcing to others. The shear heat of the bolts evaporated their purple blood, roasted their flesh. Even their screams were silent to the bolt. That was only the first wave, right behind was another group with a gather mech in tow. "Well that complicates matters."

"Let's roast the bastards." Chelsea cheered, igniting her fists in the process.

"No." Robert said. "They could have an endless supply of assailants and we need to find Kan."

"So what do you think we should do?" Chelsea asked. Robert took a breath, spun around and touched his fingers to Andy's forehead. His eyes glowed the same way as when he devoured the alien.

"Andrew, take them and go. Chelsea carry Alexander. I will hold them for now; you need to stop this vessel." Robert instructed. "Andrew is aware of the path."

"Fine, be careful. I don't want to see Ragdoll if you get hurt." Chelsea said and took Alex over her shoulder. The three went on down the hall, eventually vanishing from sight. Robert stood a smile on his face.

"Come Sin Weaver, we have merriment to partake." He said shot his arm out, a mist forming. The red blade edged out, hovering just as it emerged. Robert gripped it tightly, pulling it back and arching toward the incoming force. He leaped into the air and aimed Sin Weaver down, falling with the point into the mech. pushing of with his feet he landed away and stood ready. The guards were hesitant to attack, so he struck first. "I wander if my dear Sin Weaver will get stringer by ending machines. Let's find out, ha ha ha."

Andy and Chelsea ran further down the hall, eventually coming to a stairwell. Andy ran down, Chelsea followed. He was content to be silent, but Chelsea wished to speak.

"Can't believe Robert stayed behind. Maybe he's not a bad as he wants us to think" she said, but Andy argued her point.

"He has purpose." Andy replied. "I cannot fathom what it is but he's not being kind. In his eyes, something sinister."

"Really, well fuck. I kinda feel sorry for the aliens now." She said. Eventually they came to a large gate. "This must be the elevator. I figured there'd be more security."

"These are low security halls." Andy explained. "They figured we weren't a real threat. Once we reach the reactors it will be much more difficult."

"Right, how much did Robert show you?"

"Everything." Andy said simply. A small orb was jutting outside a hole in the wall next to the door. Andy stood above it and place his hands around, small bolts traveled form his hands to the orb. Instantly the gate opened and they entered. The elevator was a simple platform, square with no walls. It began to lower at a fast rate. They were silent, Chelsea had nothing to talk about and Andy was as normal. The elevator soon began to slow, Andy grew concerned. He looked up, Chelsea followed his movements. Instantly several guards fell from above, landing with heavy thumps. They stood tall, weapons aimed. Andy threw a bolt, they scattered around faster than before.

"Damn, they are different." Chelsea said. Indeed the guards have lighter armor, single hand weapons, and longer legs. He fired another bolt, this time scoring a hit and disintegrating the creature. The others however got to close. Chelsea thrust her palm out and unleashed a torrent of flame; it engulfed them and consumed them. The sudden flame caused Andy to shield himself, make himself vulnerable. Just as he lowered his arms one last alien leaped upon him. Its gun drawn it went to fire, a sudden wind and the creature screeched. It fell to the ground, a large lion spirit pinning it down.

"Sorry for being a burden." Alex said. He had his arm raised. He released the spirit and stood up. "I think I'll need watch a few horror movies and get over it." He said with a grin. Chelsea looked somewhat sad but glade that he was adjusting.

"It was some pretty sick shit though, eating a guy's face like that." She commented. "I wonder what he'll do to Ragdoll when he finally gives her a tumble."

"You two focus. This will take us to the reactor room. Once there we head straight and deactivate them." Andy explained. They both nodded and stood, waiting for the elevator to stop. It didn't take long before they reached the level. The gates opened leading to a large room. At its center was a large glowing sphere incased in glass with metal rings spinning around it. Several large cables surrounded the sphere, energy traps flared out and pulled in excess energy and funneled through the vessel. Below was a series of control stations with guard monitoring the status of the sphere. Large rectangular machines filled the rest of the room, their purpose unknown. Andy motioned the other two to follow him, moving in-between the machines and out of sight.

"I can see a console; if I can get to it I can probably stop the ship." Andy said. "But the guards are a problem. We need a distraction, Alex summon your specters."

"Got it." Alex said and called to the spirit realm. Around him four birdlike creatures, each the size of a hawk but with insect eyes, appeared. Alex was perplexed by them. "Guess I can only summon spirits native to the area or something. Well go on." He said and they shot forward, moving through the pathways. With a hiss they charged for the technicians.

"What the, irerbirds! How'd they get on the ship?" the technicians cried but the birds dove into them. Phasing through them the birds struck again and again causing intense pain. "We need to get out of here." They called and ran off. The students used this chance to reach the counsel. Andy was quick to work, typing away at the alien technology. As he did his eye went wide. Suddenly several red lines attached to them.

"What the hell?" Chelsea asked.

"EKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK" a screech came over the ships comsystem.

"Damn, they know were here." Alex said. "I think."

"They do." Andy agreed. "Probably found us the moment we stepped in. Prepare to defend, I almost have control." He ordered and stopped typing. He pried they metal cover off and fired static into the wiring; he was attempting to directly influence the systems.

"Alright, let do this." Chelsea said and rose up. She ignited he fists as Alex summoned more spirits. The sound of sliding metal filled the air; several openings appeared in the walls. The moment they were finished several of the guards dropped in. Alex sent his spirits against them, but their effect was only an annoyance2. They felt pain but not enough to stop them. Chelsea's flames were much different; they seared the flesh of the aliens. She threw fireball after fireball, hoping to keep the damage on them. They came from all directions, flooding the room. Alex summoned more sprits but eventually the creatures moved in. One punched down, Alex rolled out of the way. He spun with a kick but he moment his leg hit the alien he felt pain. The alien was unaffected.

"This isn't good." Alex said. The alien turned again and readied to strike but suddenly the entire ship shook. Everyone in the room fell to the ground. Before any could stand the ship shook again and forced began to pull them to one side. "What's happening?"

"I reprogrammed the ship to turn around." Andy answered. "It's going to take time to stabilize; I don't know this technology well."

"I don't remember you ever talking this much Andy." Alex joked even as the forces of movement impacted them.

"I rarely have reason to." Andy said flatly but his eye's shot open again. All of their eyes did. "Their pumping gas into the room."

"Well good night." Chelsea said with an annoyed sigh.

* * *

**The McClain School**

Chris sat at his desk, Hands laced and obscuring his face. Several points had become swirling vortexes a around him, objects were floating around. The very air felt heavy within the room.

"Five abductions, five of my student's were abducted." He stated clear anger in his voice. "Nothing happens to my students without my say, but I can't do anything off this island. I will find them, somehow I will. And when they are back on my island I will show them what omnipotence is. Yes doctor I know." He said unexpectedly.

"Yes sir." A voice said over the intercom. "Can I tell you anyway?"

"Fine but make it quick." Chris commanded.

"Okay. The ship has returned to our solar system. It will enter earth orbit very shortly. We suspect the students have done this. We also have made suggestions on what to do."

"Yes, two rescue teams." Chris said, knowing everything the doctor would say. "And you wanted suggestions. You need a tech expert, combat specialist, medic, infiltration expert, and force."

"Correct. The list so far is Anglea Lopez and Cooper Planter for the medics, Shadow Blitzkrieg and Tabitha Trask for infiltration. For force Marcus Falden and Nickolas Boom though Nickolas also acts as a tech expert. A similar situation exist for Luna Trinity as she is a tech expert and a combat specialists. Jayson stains is the best solution for the other combat expert."

"No, Jayson is too much of a loose cannon." Chris said. "Have Tabitha take over his roll and use Ragdoll as an infiltration expert. Her magic classes will come in handy."

"Understood sir. I'll gather the students."

Just send them to me." Chris ordered and tuned off his intercom. "I love the sound of my voice but I hate talking thins out. To slow, but I guess it rare for someone to know every thought. I'd better get the new cell ready."

**To be continued.**

* * *

I know it's short, sorry. But I wanted to stop here and continue next chapter, more of a flow that way. A few surprises are planned next time, but I think this will only be a few chapters long. If you were expecting more school well I'm sorry about that to. Way I see it these students learn more control and get more powerful with use. If you fight using your powers I think it would be more effective than having a class. Hope you enjoyed, tell me any questions you have and I'll do everything I can to answer.

Another thing. If you didn't notice I tried to make Robert more English this time around, being that he is from England. With that I tried to do a proper interperatation of a pregnant woman, minus the vomit. I'll get more into that soon. If I need to rework it please tell me.

Lastly I put a subtle yet obvious reference in this chapter. Find it and you receive a prize.

Think a four pronged hook from one of those arcade machines

I personally feel that the amount a ghost can hurt you depend on how spiritual you are. If you almost cut off from your soul a ghost can do little, but a medium like Alex can get really hurt. Animals are tied to nature, that's why they can be hurt as well. These aliens (name still undecided) have lost most if not all spirituality so Alex is almost useless against them.


	32. Chapter 32 Experimentation

**I do not own Total Drama Island or any other works mentioned, referenced, or alluded to in this story. Also a few things I should point out. I never described the ship because there's such a variety of types that I want you to imagine it your own way. Luna starts off in her Yang/Dark mode, and everyone except the captives is in costume.**

**Ch 32 Experimentation**

The students selected for the rescue were gathered in Chris's office. They looked upset, some clam and others such as Luna needed to be restrained.

"Let us go. We have to find and slaughter them!?" she raged. Chris was silent, that fact alone chilled the spines of most.

"The ship has returned." He said, catching the attention of all. "I believe the captured had something to do with that. We do not know what's happening, or if our students are safe. That is why you are going to rescue them."

"What, you want us to stage an assault on an advanced alien vessel?" Shadow asked.

"That would be fun." Nick said. "Big boom if we do it fast, bigger boom if we do it slow."

"This is not a game." Marcus said. "We have to get up there and break our friends out."

"Don't get like the bipolar girl." Tabitha said, Luna was too enraged to care. "If we must go we need to have cool heads."

"Precisely." Chris agreed. "Luna, if you want to save Alex then you have to get a grip. You go ballistic they'll use him as a meat shield."

"I gather we don't have a choice." Shadow said. Most Glared at him. "Fine fine, what's the plan?

"It's rather simple. I would send the teachers but I don't want the other student's panicking." Chris explained. "You will divide into two groups, one infiltrating the ship and the other acting as a distraction. Both will board the ship, one looking for the other students and one disabling the ships defenses. The latter is the distraction team. Once everyone is rescued you get off that ship."

"What about destroying the ship?" Nick asked hopeful.

"Only if you have rescued the others and then only as a last resort." Chris declared. "Now go get ready, no telling how long we have. You'll be responsible for getting to the ship yourselves."

"Damn." Shadow Complained. "Still, I do like a challenge. Who knows what kind of treasures I could find."

The group marched out, each to prepare for the mission. Each had different reactions to the news of their assignment, but each also knew they couldn't say no.

"Destroy the ship." Chris mocked. "When Kan and Robert are free that ship won't even exist."1

* * *

**The Alien Ship**

Kan lay bound, unconscious on a surgical table fitted with four outstretched pieces for his limbs. His robes were removed, though his trousers remained. A large light was shining brightly over him, leaving nothing hidden. Around him were several terminals and monitors, beeping with workers over each. They kept note of his vital signs. Patches were attached to his chest, arms, and abdomen transmitting data to the computers. Tables littered to room, each had different alien tools upon them. Above the room was a catwalk, with a single individual watching.

"This will be interesting." It said its voice sounding part robotic. The figure was humanoid, standing roughly seven feet tall. Unlike to reptilian guards he looked human, though his left hand had three fingers and his right was a cybernetic limb. He had no hair, pale skin, pointed ears and green slitted eyes. Over his mouth was what appeared to be a metallic breath mask. He had a black coat draped over him, concealing his entire body. No discernable feet were visible. "How do you do what you do, I wonder."

"EKKK" the screech of the guards came. A door opened behind the figure, one guard approached him, bowing its head before continuing. "EKKKKKKK"

"Yes, I expected that would happen." The figure replied, but the guard looked at him confused. He did not understand. "Attach the translator." The man said gesturing to the device at the guard's side. It nodded and fastened the device to its maw.

"Better." It said. "I do not see why you insist to speak like a human."

"It's easier for them to understand us that way. Plus I enjoy not having the screeching sound of our tongue all the time. You never notice till it's gone." The figure replied. "What is it you need?"

"The Doctor wishes to speak with you captain." The guard explained. "She has a specimen that she wishes to dissect."

"Not this again." The captain said putting his trifingered hand to his forehead. "She has leeway to do what she wants. I have more pressing matters to deal with."

"I know captain, but she's not sure what to do with this one."

"Really?" the captain asked surprised. "Very well, send her in." he said. The guard bowed and left the room. Moments later a woman entered. She resembled the captain though she had hair; it was a dark blue, short in the back and came to two points up front below her chin. Instead of a coat she wore what resembled a grey cat suit, high heel knee high boots, pointed shoulder pauldrens2 and a belt full of odd tools. Over her right eye was what appeared to be an eye patch, though far more technical. Physically she was quite attractive, thin waist with large endowments.

"Captain." She spoke.

"Doctor, I see you changed your appearance again.3" The captain said.

"This is a form that most of the human species find attractive. It could prove very useful in our plans." She said. "But that's not why I'm here. I wish to speak with you about one of the specimens.

"The guard informed me. Is there a problem with it?" he asked.

"No, but it's the one that could do the imposable." She stated. "Robert I think they called him."

"That one, yes that can be tricky." The Captain admitted. "We don't know what he can do, the moment he's conscious he might switch places with you and commence the dissection anyway. Keep him sedated for now, and then fasten all restraints tightly. I noticed he has exceptional strength."

"It also appears he needs to speak to use his abilities." The doctor added.

"Then talk to him." The captain ordered. "Ask about his abilities, how he received them. If he utters something odd strike him to end it. If he doesn't talk then take him apart, worst case we learn nothing which is what we have now."

"Understood Captain. I've been wanting to test this body." Was her response. "And the others?"

"Leave the pyro and electro kinetic for later. When you finish with this Robert focus on the younger child." he instructed.

"As you wish, but what is special about him. I didn't notice anything on the recordings."

"He has something that we haven't thought of in a long time." The captain explained. "I saw them, cortels. I believe humans call them ghosts or spirits. We thought they were a myth, religious zealot's idiocy. That child may hold a great secret, something we have forgotten."

"If you say Captain." The doctor replied then turned to Kan. "And what of him?"

"That one has potential. We have time traveling capacity; it's not hard at all. He, however, has control over temporal energies. He can stop, speed, alter and move through time at will. We can only move from one point to another. Imagine what we could do with his power. But we must also be careful. We cannot ask him for anything, it's too dangerous. Dissection is not an option, as that would kill the subject. So many tests to run." The captain mused.

"Robert may be of service. If I can find out his source of power I may be able to use it on the time shifter." The doctor suggested.

"A good plan, see to it." He agreed. "This could be it Doctor, this could be the end of our journey." She nodded and left the room, he turned back to Kan. "Humans, such interesting creatures."

* * *

**Holding Cells**

Once again Alex found himself waking from a forced slumber. This time he knew exactly what happened, every terror filled moment.

"Well this is bad." He said flatly. "Still, I'm alive so that's a start." He surveyed his surroundings. He was in a different cell this time. A simple metal slab covered in cushion protruded form the wall, a bed he supposed. To the back was small chair and table, above that was large tube pointing down. In the far corner was an odd device with a hole in the center. "Guess that's the toilet. Better than the last one and look not bars. Wait, that means I can walk out." He said and indeed the entrance had not bars, it was completely opened. He stood and made his way to the entrance.

"STOP!" apparently not. Alex stopped dead in his tracks, startled by the voice. He looked outside of his cell; two other were across, the tree arranged like a triangle. Chelsea was standing in one, she stood in relief. "Believe me you don't want to touch the field."

"Field?" he questioned.

"Yep, fuckers got smart and put a force field in front of the cells. One touch and 'dam!', you're in a world of hurt." She explained. "Tough as rhino, even Andy couldn't shut it out."

"Electric absorption units." Andy said quietly.

"So we're stuck." Chelsea said. "But at least we're on earth."

"We are, how?" Alex asked.

"Andy. According to him when he sent the ship back he set it to overcharge the reactors and engines. We don't have any fucking idea how long it will take them to fix it, and they don't' seem too annoyed by the fact. For now though, we're still stuck in this piece of shit." Chelsea finished.

"That's great." Alex said cheerfully, much to the confusion of Chelsea. Andy remained silent. "We're on earth; Chris obviously knows we're missing and that we've been taken by aliens. No matter where we are someone will find us. When they do they'll send a team to save us."

"Little bastard's right." Chelsea said joyfully. "They will, we just have to sit and relax."

"We should keep tabs though." Alex suggested. "And I have a way." With that he sat in mediation, being on earth it was easier to call the spirits. Within moments he had summoned several spectral birds. "Scour the ship, find everything and everyone. Look for Robert and Kan." He said. The bird's eyes flickered for a bit, and then they shot off. The walls and force fields could not contain them. In every direction they went, taking note of each creature, room, and piece of equipment they found. Specifically they were searching for the two Alex requested.

* * *

**Examination Lab 2**

One of the spirit birds entered the room, instantly it stopped ad turned around. Perching on a high catwalk it surveyed the room. At the bottom floor several of the aliens, garbed as scientists, were standing around. Several monitors were lit, each showing vital signs of someone. At the center was a table, above that was a circular machine with several mechanical arms. Each had a different tool for cutting or penetrating. Around the table were smaller trays, each with medical tools. Whoever was on the table was obscured by the scientists. The bird wanted to get a better view but it dared not get closer.

Just then a door opened, light shining into the room. Turning to the door the bird eyed the being that entered. It looked human, female and full figured. She approached the table, a smile on her face.

"Robert." She said. "What an odd name." The scientist moved away, working on other devices. The bird looked; Robert indeed lay strapped to the table.

"For you perhaps, but to my kin and I it is rather common." Robert replied. "You also have a different visage than the other ne'er-do-wells aboard this vessel."

"You have a point." She said. "I'm the lead medical officer and scientist for this ship and I have some questions." She said sweetly. Her smile was thin but alluring. Robert saw her game, he was willing to play.

"Ask them love." He replied, the woman looked intrigued.

"Isn't it a little early to call me love?" she teased.

"It would appear you don't have much knowledge of this world. I hail from the English nation, calling someone love is a common greeting." He explained.

"Oh really? I'll make sure to record that." She said seductively. "After a full inspection." She put her hand on his stomach and traced around his abs. "Now let's begin. How do you do what you do?"

"You will need to be more specific, I am capable of a great many things." He replied, she giggled. Leaning in close she was almost touching his face.

"You make the imposable happen, defy laws of physics. I want to know how." She said.

"Oh, that little thing. It would be far beyond your comprehension." Robert explained. "I won't waste your time."

"It's okay to waste a little." She flirted, but now Robert grew annoyed.

"Listen love, I like these little game as much as the next man but cease your actions." He said. "I don't fancy being bound either."

"You're not like the others." She said, part annoyed, part interested. "Most of your species fall victim to my charms but not you."

"You cannot fathom what I am." Robert declared. Now she was insulted, her face showing rage.

"Cannot fathom, you are a primitive ape. You won't talk so I'll gut you and drain the information from your fluids." She said sadistically. To her surprise Robert did not show fear, he did not flinch, he laughed.

"HA HA HA HA HA" his voice echoed.

"What is so funny, do you not fear death?"

"Death. I have faced down gods, you think anything you can possibility muster will hurt me?" he taunted. Now her eye was twitching, but a smile crossed her face. She walked over to a terminal and pressed a button. Instantly the machine above them activated, turning so a single arm was facing down. When it finished a single large blade pointed toward Robert. Instantly it stabbed down into his chest, stuck in so no blood leaked out. At an agonizing pace it dragged down, cutting through Roberts flesh like butter. Quickly it spread out, raising the flesh as four spiked appendages shout out and pulled the skin back. The doctor watched in glee, Robert was silent but just as she moved to examine he burst out with laughter. "HA HA HA HA."

"What, how can you still be alive?" She asked but Robert gave her no heed. He breathed in deep, a smile on his face. "Fine, I'll take you apart myself." And she did. Picking up a smaller blade resembling a scalpel reached in. Looking around she found Roberts liver and cut quickly, pulling it out hard yet unharmed. "Lets see how long you last without organs…what?" she tried to taunt but the liver turned to dust in her hands. Looking back she saw it regenerate within Roberts's body. 4

"What's wrong love, did something go array with your activities." Robert taunted in turn. The Doctor grew angry, now she had purpose. She wrapped her fingers around his heart and cut the tubes and valves around it. Pulling it out as easily as before she had a look of triumph.

"Without a heart you can't get blood, no matter what you will die." She said but as before the organ turned to ash and regenerated. She dove back in, grabbing his lungs, kidneys, and stomach. His blood poured out, every cut unleashing more and more. She would cut out multiple organs at once, rip out his intestines, but each time they just turned to dust and regrew inside him. All the while Robert laughed and smiled.

"Rip out everything you wish, it matters not. You cannot fathom what I am nor what I am capable of." He taunted. The Doctor struck him across the face, but he just laughed. "It that all you can muster, an annoyed glance."

"Alright, I wanted to do this the fun way but obviously that won't happen. I'll make you tell outright." She said and picked up to large metal rods. About a foot long each they were pointed at one end while the other was attached to cables. "Memories, sounds, sights, all are just electrical signals in your brain. I'll take those signals and make them visual." She pulled back and stabbed both into Roberts head, directly into the memory center of his brain.

"That tingles a bit, could I bother you to turn the right about thirty degrees?" Robert taunted, but the Doctor smiled.

"Just wait, in a moment we'll see everything you know." She said. "Ortock, turn on the monitor."

"EKKKKKKKKKKK" one of the scientist replied. Pressing a button it took up a small devise and began typing. When the static cleared it looked into the monitor, watching Roberts's memories. Its face shifted from calm to shock, to horror, then disgust, and finally insanity. It ran to the side, emptying the contence of its stomach onto the floor. The others went to check him but the Doctor was in a daze.

"What could possibly be there? These men have done so much." She said in wonder, but dare not look herself. Closing her eyes she walked over and shut off the monitor. "This is beyond anything I can understand. Instantaneous regeneration, but no organ redundancy to compensate for when you lack them. Not ill effect from organ removal, severe brain injury, and you're not regenerating the cut. If it was just regeneration then the rods would be forced out and your torso healed."

"Poor unfortunate soul." Robert said. "Would you like to understand, do you wish to see the imposable in perfect clarity?"

"No, you can't be real. This is a fantasy, a nightmare!" the Doctor yelled and stormed out of the room. Robert watched as she left, a grand smile growing ever larger.

"One situation handled another one to go. HA HA AHA HA HA AH!" his dark laugh chilled the spines of all present.

* * *

**Examination Room 1**

Another of the birds had gone farther, almost the other end of the ship. It came to a stop when it felt holy energy, landing in a room much like the last. The Captain looked on over the room, now holding a data pad. He surveyed it, scanning over every bit of data. The bird watched on, listening intently to everything they said.

"Alright, start the blood drain. Small amount for sample test only, we want him alive." The Captain instructed. The scientists nodded and drew a small amount of Kan blood. With that gathered they injected it into a device the scanned and brook the blood into its base elements. The data was instantly sent to the Captains data pad. He looked it over, but he was disappointed. "Human, with some slight differences but nothing that explains his powers."

"EKKKKKKKK"

"Yes, do a physical scan for any technological device within his body." The Captain ordered. They did but the results were the same. "Maybe something different. Open his cranium, gently. Use robotic pressers on his brain. We're checking to see if his brain triggers the temporal activity."

"EKKKKKK" the scientist replied. Using small scalpel it cut into the back of cants head, around the front and gently pulled of the skull cap. Kan did not move, he didn't even notice. The scientist brought a small device; it was a rod on mobile platform. Tilting it unhooked and bent, poking parts of Kans exposed brain. Kans eyes twitched, watered, his lips curled into smiles and frowns. His body twitched as well.

"Nothing but normal reactions." The captain stated. With a simple gesture he ordered Kan's skull returned. It was placed and sowed without trouble, not even a scar or stitch to show anything happened. "It's not neurological, not technological, doesn't seem to be biological either. We've broken down his blood to the base elements and nothing. Maybe he needs a consciousness to use his power. Some type of phenomenon, his power may only work in areas of temporal flux."

"Sir, the Doctor is ill." His guard said. "She appears to have suffered from a nervous breakdown after examining a specimen."

"What, oh right." The captain replied, clearly distracted. "Leave her be for now. I'll see to her later."

"Understood Captain."

"What are you? Huh?" the Captain asked and looked up. He found nothing but eyed the upper level with suspicion. The spirit bird had just left the room, ready to report its findings.5

* * *

**The Holding Cells**

Alex sat in meditation, awaiting the return of his birds. They each came soaring into his cell, circling around him and cawing. He reached his hand outs, touching each as it passed. The sight that each had was granted to him, his eyes shot open and he rushed to the toilet. Releasing what remained in his stomach he fell to his knees.

"Alex, what's wrong?" Chelsea asked form her cell, but Alex didn't respond. He rose somewhat but instantly vomited again. He took several minutes before he was able to turn. "What the fuck did you see?"

"They…they dissected Robert. Tore out his organs." Alex said, his voice trembling like a frightened rodent. "And he just laughed."

"Damn." Chelsea said. "You see a lot of fucked up shit, and you're only 14. Most heroes don't see that kind of stuff until their later years."

"What kind of person laughs when they're being cut open? Death I understand, but laughter at that?"

"Alex you need to chill. Freaking out won't help." Chelsea said but Alex didn't seem to hear her. He kept muttering incoherently, his eye unblinking. "This isn't good. If this keeps up Alex will go into a coma. Chris better send someone soon, I don't want to know what else happens on this ship."

* * *

**Unknown Location**

Lights were flickering to life one after another, they illuminated a large runway. As it grew brighter the form of an aircraft came to be. The size of a travel jet, pointed in the front with bulky wings and thrusters on the underside. The body was wide, the windshield was flat across. Colored as obsidian it bore the sign of crossed katana on the side.

"You will use this to reach the alien ship. Pick up the other students along the way. It's is part jet part helicopter so it can hover. It also acts as a stealth vehicle, using heat storage and cloaking technology to hide itself. Shadow will say it's his, you all agree." The voice of the Black Samurai explained. Looking in awe or indifference Shadow, Nick and Tabitha marveled at the vehicle.

"I need to get one of these for myself." Shadow said.

"It's still experimental. Now you have another mission."

"Boss?" Nick asked.

"Yes. Along the way you are to scavenge any alien technology you can. I don't care how small or unimportant it may look." The Samurai ordered. "Now board and get going."

"I still don't know why Chris didn't give a transport." Nick said. Tabitha answered without emotion.

"He doesn't want them to see us coming. The school doesn't have any stealth jets and it would take too long to make one."

"Oh. Okay, let's fly. I have the wheal." Nick announced and ran up the ramp.

The students all stood outside the school waiting. Tabitha had told them she would find transport, and she did not disappoint. A jet came thundering toward them, it did not slow in any shape or form. They readied themselves for impact but just as the Jet reached them it curved up, its wings detaching and folding spraying air. It hovered above them, the suddenly the ram shot open, Tabitha stood at the top.

"Get on." She ordered and walked away. Luna was the first, and she had murder in her eyes. Everyone followed in step. Once they all boarded the jet rose and turned, aiming for the alien ship. The interior was simple, seats arranged in a circle around a metallic ring with a keyboard in the center. TO the front were two occupied chairs face out the windshield, the pilots seat. They did not have time to explore the rest of the jet.

"Where'd you get the plain Tabitha?" Cooper asked.

"My personal craft." Shadow announced from the cockpit. He spun his chair around to face them. "The world's greatest man needs to have awesome ride. I went over and took it out of storage."

"A jet. Can you be any more conceited?" Anglea said flatly.

"Hey, you need one and I have one. Think about that." He replied, and Anglea had to admit he had a point.

"You know, I notice that you are more vocal when Shadows around." Ragdoll said to Anglea. She blushed a bit but turned her nose to the comment. "I knew you liked him. Just declare yourself his girlfriend or some rich snob might come and take him for her own."

"I do not like him." Anglea declared.

"Enough games, we have to plan." Tabitha announced. "We will be divided into two team, each with a force, a medic, a tech, a combat specialist, and an infiltrator. For maximum effectiveness I organized them, team one will be myself, Nick, Shadow and Anglea. Team two will be Luna, Ann, Cooper and Marcus."

"Don't call me Ann!" Ragdoll yelled but Tabitha ignored her. She typed a few keys on the keyboard and a holographic image of the alien vessel appeared.

"We couldn't get extensive data on the ship but we managed to get the external information. She explained. "It have very few weapons, at least as far as we can tell, so it's most likely not a warship. Now there are two ports, one here near the back and one on the side. The one on the back appears to be a hanger, well be landing there. Team two however will be going in through the side. With their attention divided our chances double."

"What about the gas? It took us all out last time; if we get hit with that we're through." Marcus asked.

"We've developed a vaccine." Tabitha answered. "Well, Nick did. There's a syringe for each of us. Once on board we spread and search for a counsel to hack. Look for maps or any data on prisoners or test subject, anything of that nature."

"Even if it's not a warship that thing could blow us out of the sky." Cooper added in pessimism.

"This is a stealth jet, and we have insurance." Nick replied.

"Insurance?" Cooper wondered.

"When ever you need to sneak on someone you send in someone mad." Nick explained.

"Jay."

"Jay. Look there he is now."

* * *

**Sky around the ship**

Despite the ships size it did not move, only hovered above the city. It was not alone in the skies however, as someone very angry was approaching.

"I'll, gonna burn this thing to the ground." Jay said. His wings wide he sped for the vessel, breathing deep and lobbing fireballs. They struck the ships outer hall, leaving minor burn marks but no real damage. Several crew on the bridge noticed.

"EKKKK" "EKKKKKKK" EKKKKKKKKKKKKK" they said and began typing furiously. The outer hall shifted, several rods emerged. Jay stopped in his flight, he was watching them. Suddenly they began to glow, Jays eyes shot wide. A Barrage of light came toward him, lowered and spun but it didn't stop. Firing like automatic weapon the rod shot ray after ray, bobbed and weaved to avoid them. Constantly shifting he flew as fast as he could toward the ship. Coming up on it he dove for the glass window, but a rod spun and fired.

"AHHHHHHH" he roared and turned in the air. He belched black flame upon the ship; the rods were melting but only those in line of his breath. HE turned and grabbed a rod, pulling if free and throwing it like a spear. It pierced through several others but more began to emerge. "This will be fun, heh heh heh.

As Jay did battle with the ship the student flew by, cloaked and hidden they had no trouble. Stopping only for a moment to let team two off it rocketed to the ships rear hanger. Once there they found a solid metal wall.

"Shadow, take the wheel." Nick said a crazed look in his eye. He ran to the ramp and opened it, preparing to jump. Shadow caught on and spun the jet; Nick flew through the air like a grenade." BOOM BOOM" he yelled through the heavens and upon impact exploded. The jet shook in the air, the clouds sifted, even the vessel seemed to tilt. But his job was done; the metal wall now had a gigantic hole in it. Shadow pulled the jet in easy, landing softly within the hanger. They stepped out and took in their surroundings. The place had suffered immense damage.

"Wow, everything is destroyed." Shadow said.

"Where's Nick? I don't see any sign of him." Anglea asked in worry.

"Oh He'll turn up. Just give him a minute." Shadow assured.

"We don't have a minute." Tabitha announced and began shifting to her combat form. Shadow and Anglea looked around; a squad of alien guards were rushing toward them. Shadow reacted by creating a shroud. The guards came to a stop right in front of it, they were confused. That was their downfall, bursting forth from the darkness Tabitha came in full combat mode. She dashed forward stabbing her nails into the nearest guard then leaping to the next with a punch that sent it flying. She spun around and slashed the next, rending it to pieces. She stood taking a breath, but ducked. A beam of light went right over her head, coming from the direction of her team mates. She looked to where it went; a guard lay on the floor unconscious. She approached it and stabbed her nails into its chest, effectively killing it.

"That was unnecessary Tabitha." Shadow scolded. "Anglea already knocked it out."

"It would have come back to haunt us. Better to be rid of it." Tabitha defended. Anglea kneeled next to it, looking at it sadly.

"This is what happens." She said. "Hero's and villains deal with death every day. If I want to save anyone I need to deal with it."

"I won't kill unnecessarily." Tabitha said. "If we are in a fight and one gets knocked out I'll leave it be."

"Thank you." Anglea said. "We need to find Nick and move."

"I'm here." Nick called out. He came walking from around fallen debris, his arms still regenerating. Anglea rushed over and placed her hands above his arms, shinning healing light upon them. "Thanks. That was fun. Can I do it again?"

"Later, we need to move." Tabitha declared and they were off. Shadow trailed a little behind them, eyeing the guards gear. Commanding his tendrils to grab pieces he pulled a small box from his pocket. Pressing a button the top opened and a bluish light came out. Holding the gear above it each piece shrank and disappeared into the box.

"Shadow, what's taking so long?" Anglea called.

"Just checking something." He replied and hurried along.

* * *

**Team 2**

The second team had entered the smaller port without incident. It appeared that the explosion and Jay had gathered the attention of the aliens. The port itself was small, probably used for smaller transports. The only thing stopping them was a big door.

"Marcus, break it down." Luna commanded.

"Maybe we should let Ragdoll get us in." He suggested. "They don't know were here yet, we should try and be quite."

"Get the damn door open." Luna replied darkly, her eyes promising pain for any delays. Marcus nodded and approached the door.

"Wait, this looks movable." Ragdoll announced. She was standing slightly to the side next to a small square vent. "Why would they have vents, it seems so low tech."

"Makes it easy for us." Marcus said. With little effort he pried the vent loose leading to a shaft. It was too small for any of them but Ragdoll smiled. She took off her head and rolled it down the shaft, followed by each of her parts. Her torso had to be dragged through. She could be heard grunting as she moved through the shaft, obviously bumping her head around. "It still creeps me out when she does that."

"Yeah well screw you to." Ragdoll voice called whimsically. The door before them opened, Ragdoll standing fully put together. "Okay doors open. Let's find a computer and find the others." They all nodded and began their search.

Walking down the entrance hallway they found nothing, not even alarms. No guards were posted, no cameras, eyen the air was stale. The floor was covered in dust, the walls were different shades, and cobwebs could be seen.

"This must be an old part of the ship, not used anymore." Ragdoll reasoned.

"Then it's useless. We need to find a working part." Luna said and marched on. As they came to the end of the hall two paths arose. One right and one down.

"I got this." Ragdoll declared. "Ut hao timl lo." She said and cupped her hands. From the nothingness came a croak, then a small vortex appeared. Sliding through came two rabbit like creatures, though their ears were stiff and cut and curved horns appeared on their heads. Ragdoll pointed in both directions and each went a different way. "I love conjuring."

"Will they be okay?" Cooper asked.

"Yep, they have no scent and can move in silence. Robert made sure I learned to summon them." Ragdoll answered. Moments later the rabbit creatures returned. With a few squeaks they explained everything they saw, though only Ragdoll understood. "Okay, the right is just an empty hallway the leads to a storage room. Below looks like a lab."

"Then we head below." Luna ordered. Taking the steps down they moved from an empty hallway to small lab. Inside were several tables with severed limbs, bones, and chemical and blood samples. Monitors and holographic generators showed results of tests, comparisons and differences between samples. They moved slowly, looking for any sign of trouble. Suddenly the doors opened, two alien scientist walked in. Once Luna laid eyes on them she saw red.

"Oh crap." Cooper said, but he could do nothing. Luna darted forward, unsheathing her blade and slicing the two on one fluid motion. They didn't make a sound, their bodies leaned back and the fell, no blood flowed from them. The others each had their eyes closed, shocked by her actions.

"I will slaughter all I see." She declared.

"Luna, you need to calm down." Ragdoll tried to reason.

"They took Alex! He could be in pieces right now!" She yelled.

"And they took Robert, I'm not freaking out." Ragdoll replied.

"Alex isn't immortal or a regenerator."

"And we can't save him unless you get a grip. If you go around killing each one you see we may never reach them." Ragdoll argued. "You talk of control, so have it." Luna was somewhat striking by Ragdoll remark. She stopped and thought it over.

"Strategically speaking killing these creatures will not affect our ability to rescue our friends, but lacking control can." Luna agreed. She then looked around the room; a counsel was near the entrance. She approached but she could not understand the characters. "It will take too much time to decipher what they mean. Wait." She said and approached the dead scientists. Touching them she absorbed their memories, strengths and knowledge.

"Luna, did you absorb their abilities? They're dead."Marcus asked.

"I take the abilities from their bodies. As long as it's not rotted I can take anything." she explained. Approaching the counsel again she began typing on holographic keys. The screen flashed and began cycling through reports, camera recordings, every bit of information. Eventually it came to a stop on three rooms, each holding a single person. Looking closer Luna could make out the faces of Alex, Chelsea and Andy.

"Hey, there's Chels and the others. They look fine, is this live?" He asked.

"Yes, I just need to find the coordinates." She said and typed a few commands. A small map appeared detailing how to get to the cells. "Now let's find the others. Experimentation room 2, subject Robert, Recording?

"Recording, did something happen." Ragdoll asked in fear. Luna shook her head in ignorance. She brought the recording up and played it. "Wait, is she…" the recording began with the blade cutting Robert open. Each of them gasped, Ragdoll watched in horror. It continued with his organs being cut out and his laughter.

"Damn, he just laughed." Marcus said. Cooper looked ready to vomit, clutching his mouth shut. Ragdoll's eyes began to water, seeing her love in pain. Luna seemed unaffected but her eye twitched slightly showing shock. Turning it off she moved to look for Kan, again she found a recording but decided against playing it.

"Both files say they're alive." She said. "I have the coordinates to them, we should move on."

"Right, we…we need to find them." Ragdoll said in a shaking voice. The team approached the door that the scientists used and exited the room. Beyond it was a catwalk with large test tubes on each side. The glowed with luminescent liquid, the subjects inside illuminated.

"What that hell?" Marcus said as he looked to them. Inside each was a human, arms and legs crossed. For some reason he could not take his eyes off one. Suddenly its head jerked up, eyes shot open and filled with pain. It was male, strong build with heavy muscle. He raised his arms, it began to stretch but the skin and flesh tore. His bone ripped through, it grew larger and larger. It didn't stop with that arm; bones started jutting out all over him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he screamed inside the tank but his face split in two, his skull tearing through. He was silent after that, a small light on the tank flashed form green to red. Marcus was on the floor, falling from shock.

"What have they been doing? This is…is…"

"Horrible." Luna spoke for him. "Most Aliens don't care for us, they have little ethical procedure. These people were dead the moment they were taken. We need to save our friends so this won't happen to them."

"We're just kids. How're we supposed to deal with this?" Cooper asked as they moved on. All felt unease, even sick at what they saw. Even Luna didn't look well."

* * *

**To be continued**

Okay that is chapter 32. I wasn't going for action, I wanted to give more of what aliens would do. Next chapter will have more action, I promise. As always I left a reference in the story, find it and you get a prize. Have any questions don't hesitate to ask.

Now for the numbers

1) HE means Kan and Robert would make the ship vanish from existence. Removing it from time or obliterating it entirely from all dimensions.

2) Think armor for the shoulders.

3) The Captain and the Doctor are part of the lizard like race, they just change their appearance. Think highly advanced plastic surgery. The Captain prefers it, The Doctor uses the form to seduce and manipulate human subjects.

4) Robert is using magic to increase his healing rate.

5) He is somewhat more open to the spirit world, meaning he can sense things.


	33. Chapter 33 Close Encounters

**I do not Own Total Dram Island or anything related to it. In fact if you read this story its is entirely unrecognizable from the Total Drama series.**

**Ch 33 Close Encounters**

The battle raged above the city, the air smelled of ozone as bolts of lightning shot from the she ship. Jay spun in the air as he dodged them, laughing wildly at the motion.

"HA HA HA HA. MORE" he yelled as energy beam fire around him. He rose higher and dove toward the ship, wrapping his wings around himself and spinning like a drill. He belched fire, using the air to surround himself with it. He appeared as a dark meteor.

"EKKKKKKKK" sounded from the ship; several openings appeared and shot out heavy robots. They appeared as the collectors but larger and equipped with wings. They flew to intercept Jay, he rocketed forward drilling through one. The metallic body broke apart, melting to slag. Once Jay cleared it he curved up and spread his wings extinguishing the flames.

"This just gets better and better." He said in glee. They all charged him, he charged in turn. Using his clawed arm he struck the firsts chin, the machine was turned over in the air. Four light scratches were across the eye but no visible damage. "Right, I don't have super strength. Still my claws are sharper; let's see if these things will burn."

One charged at him, arms outstretched. Jay spun around it, spraying fire around its torso. Another stuck from behind, rolled below and belched flame up its center and kicked off the first. A third came from above, thrusting forward with its arm. Jay closed his wings, instantly he descended just out of reach of the machine. Whipping his tail up and wrapping it around the arm he pulled himself to the side; He cast flame upon the head. He spread his wings and ascended once more.

He gazed around for the remaining machines but he tail was gripped, as were his arms.

"What the hell?" he yelled. Three of the collectors had taken hold of him. Try as he might he could not break their robotic grip. Taking a deep breath slung his head in a U shaped pattern, casting fire on the three. Instantly they let go, Jay darted away. He turned; each was rotating, trying to center themselves. A smile appeared on his lips. "Black Inferno." He said filled is lungs with air. Opening his mouth as wide as possible he spun, belching a torrent of flame. It spread out in all directions, spinning and painting the sky in black rage. They entire sky grew dark; the flames had begun to eclipse the sun. But all too soon it was over; Jay thrust his wings out casting the flame aside. "Oh yah." He said and surveyed his foes. Each machine now glowed a bright orange, but none were melted. His eye twitched, but them a small smile graced his lips. He shot forward, his arm pulled back, and struck with all his might. The nearest machine fell first, Jay striking and destroying its head.

"Not possible." The others said in unison.

"Fire makes things soft, breakable." Jay said, oddly calm for a battle. "Still don't know why the robots speak English but hey, I can break it I like it." He laughed but the machines had started to cool. Acting quickly he shot for the next, spinning with his tail as a whip. The force cleaved through the still heated metal, the machine fell in two. Jay went for the next but the sliver shine of their armor was back. Readying to belch flame again he barely noticed the machine approaching form behind. He rose above it, flipping backward and landing on the machines back. He took hold of the arm and belched black embers upon it, softening the metal of the elbow. With a single strike he broke it off and flung it at another, the force of which piercing it.(1) with the arm gone he turned his focus to the torso. Using light breath he softened the mid-back, pulling his arm back he held his fingers out and struck through. Kicking of the machine fell, Jay looked to the rest. His eyes looked at peace, even as they approached him. Fighting cleansed his rage.(2)

* * *

**Team 1**

The team moved quickly through the ship, surprisingly little confrontation awaiting them. Once they had cleared the hanger they entered a hallway that simply continued without sign or direction.

"Where the hell are we going?" Nick complained. "I can't see anything to blow up."

"If you didn't destroy the entire hanger we would have found a computer to hack." Shadow taunted. Nick glared at him but smiled afterward.

"I like to boom." Was his response.

"Both of you, quiet." Tabitha ordered. "I see something up ahead."

Indeed something was ahead of them. Exiting the hall they entered a round room, four exits including the one they entered from. One was much wider than the rest; an orange field blocked the way. To the left was a small counsel, a small orb at the center. No openings were in the field, no vents or windows. They looked it over, considering what to do. Then the sound of footsteps came.

"Nick get to work on the counsel. Shadow create a shroud, Anglea take to the air and fire down on them." Tabitha instructed. Nick darted to the counsel; he scanned over it looking for some form of input. Nick called forth his tendrils, spreading and engulfing the group. Anglea spread her wings and took to the air, her hands already glowing. The team was ready, now they just had to wait.

It was not long, from the two remaining corridors the guards came. They stormed into the crossway, several men strong, weapons at the ready. They aimed, but no target was visible. The Shroud obscured their vision, hid the team from harm. The guards were not so lucky. A large hand shot out of the darkness, grabbing the head of a guard it pulled it into the shroud. No screams followed it; the others just stared in waiting. Suddenly a bright light shined, they looked up and it fired into them taking one to the ground. They looked to him, but another beam fired taking another to the ground. The rest spun around, raised their weapons and unleashed a barrage of rapid fire lasers. They dug into the shroud, passing through like arrow in the wind. Firing wildly they didn't try to aim, hoping that sheer quantity of attack would compensate. No yelps of pain, agonized whimpers, or sudden gasps came through. Only the bolts hitting metal and the zip of their weapons rang out. Eventually they stopped, looking to the shroud for signs of successful hits. The shroud did not dissipate, in fact its reach spread.

"Nick." Tabitha's voice shout out. Then, busting form the dark, the tendrils sliding off her like water. She came down spinning, her nails and enlarged fist catching two and tossing them aside. "Hurry up."

"I'm trying." Nick said. "But I can't find a keyboard or…what's that." Nick noticed a small knob next to the orb. He twisted it, a small slot opened and a keyboard shot out. The character was alien, but Nick typed on anyway.

"How's Nick supposed to hack the field? It's alien technology, not to mention in completely different characters from ours." Anglea asked, firing beams again, taking down two guards.

"The line between genius and insanity is a thin one." Shadow explained. "And our good friend walks on both sides. When you're crazy even the oddest things make sense." (3)

"Wow, fifteen layers of redundancy. Nice touch." Nick said, when with one final click the field went down. "Okay, its down."

"Good." Tabitha commented. Only five guards were left standing, and she was ready to remove them. She darted forward, bringing her fist up with incredible force. She stuck a guard's jaw, the sound of crunching bone as it was dislocated sent fear into the others. She took hold of him in air and used him to pull and spin herself in the air. With a powerful kick she struck the next across the face; it went into and spun in the air. Continuing her spin she racked her nails along the chest of the third and grabbed its arm. Throwing it at the fourth both collided with the wall and fell still. As she stood the last rose its weapon, she spun like lightning and stabbed forward with her razor nails. The guard stood over her, unmoving with her nails in its chest. Its mouth opened, blood dripped out. Tabitha flung him to the side and tried to shake off the blood.

"No fair, I didn't get any." Nick complained with a pout.

"You are a tech expert and explosive force member. Combat is the last thing you do." Tabitha replied. "We don't have time to indulge in your whims."

"Tabitha, be a little kind. He did get rid of the field." Shadow said, looking aid his friend.

"And I even got a map." Nick added. They all looked to him, wondering how. He returned to the counsel as pressed a single key. The Sphere glowed and projected an image of the ship interior. "Now we know what to blow up."

"Is that all he thinks about?" Anglea asked Shadow. Shadow in turn shrugged with a smile.

"He's right." Tabitha said as she surveyed the map. "If we go down this corridor we will reach an elevator. Taking that down we would reach what looks like an assembly plant with a transport directly to several areas. One looks like the main engine, another looks like a power core. We take those out this ship is crippled."

"And that will give the other team time to rescue everyone." Angela finished.

"In theory. We may not survive till then." Tabitha added. "And if we don't its rightly deserved."

"Not now Tabitha. We don't need your 'survival of the fittest' attitude." Shadow commented.

"Just stating fact. We should move now. I don't want to get caught again."

* * *

**Team 2**

Team two was stay to the empty areas, avoiding as much contact as possible. Most of the rooms they passed were full of animals, foreign and domestic, which were being experimented on. They scientist played little head to them, to focused on their studies to notice a small band of humans. Every few minutes Luna would scan the surroundings, pinpointing their location and mentally forming a path.

"Alright, were on the biological experimentation deck. That means that our friends aren't far." She explained. "All these labs get their supplies from a stock room which will transport us directly to our friends."

"What if they find us first?" Cooper asked.

"Stop being such a pessimist." Marcus scolded. "If that happens we just run to the labs the long way."

"It is our second option." Luna agreed. "Now when we reach the stock room we will need to get inside. A small locked door stand in the way, Ragdoll will bypass it."

"Got it. This will give me a chance to practice key conjuring." She said joyously, hiding her sorrow and worry under a mask. Luna wanted to speak to her about it but the mission came first.

"Alright. We exit this door and the stock room is down the hall." Luna finished. Staying to the shadows they moved to the rooms exit, silently making their way.

As Luna had told them a small locked door was at the end of the hallway. Making sure no guards were around they approached it. It had no handle, just a mall scanner to the left of it. Ragdoll examined it and sighed.

"It's like a fingerprint scanner. I can't conjure a key for it." She complained. Signing one more time she called forth a small knife, stuck it into the side of scanner and began to pry it off. When it was removed she began working on the wires, cutting and removing them.

"Where'd you learn to hotwire alien tech?" Marcus asked.

"I didn't. They still need wires to transfer energy, not that different from hotwiring a car. If you want to pull some good pranks it's a valuable skill." Ragdoll explained. "This is just a bit more complicated."

"EKKKK" They all turned to face the hallway. A guard stood having just left the lab they previously inhabited. Jerking its head to the side and signaled for more to come, and they did. Without warning Marcus rushed them.

"Damn, Ragdoll hurry up. We don't want to catch to much attention." Luna ordered and ran off after him. Cooper spread his arms, commanding parts of his suit to open.(4) Small vines began to emerge, growing larger by the second.

"I'll…I'll watch your back." He stated with a gulp to Ragdoll. She nodded and quickened her pace with the door.

Marcus charged into the guards like a rhino, the fired on him but their weapons had no effect. Grabbing two nearest him he lifted them into the arm and flung them into the walls, denting them and knocking the guards unconscious. He reached for the next, it raised its rifle but he grabbed it and crushed it with ease. Using a light punch and incapacitated the guard(5) and turned to the next. They looked to him with fear, well deserved fear.

A scientist was holding a vile, looking at the reactions it had. Suddenly there was a boom; he fell to the ground, his vile shattering. Turning the origin of the boom he saw the wall broken, metal bent inwards from an impact and several guards laying on the ground. Then something stepped through the wall, large and bulging with muscle.(6) It's gaze turned to him, but before the scientist could say anything something stung him in the neck. He reached for it, pulling it out with pain. It was a small blade, a blade covered I his blood. He fell not a moment later.

"Marcus, are you insane?" Luna yelled. "We need to stay unnoticed, not break through walls."

"Look, you're in charge. I get that but I do things my way." Marcus declared. "I run into things and break through walls."

"Do you have any idea what you could have done? Let's hope the other scientists didn't notice." Luna scolded. They exited the room again, getting back to the door.

"And I…there you go." Ragdoll said happily. Instantly the door shot open, not alarm or security seal. "Thanks to Marcus I didn't have to worry about being attacked. I could concentrate of the door."

"See. My way works." Marcus said triumphantly.

"Shut up, your way is ignorant and self destructive. Any idiot can charge on." Luna said glaring.

"Cool lets go…Ah" suddenly alarms went off around the ship. A giant metal slab shot down covering the wall and door with no opening. Ragdoll fell back bust in time, but she felt lighter. Looking over herself she found only half of her arm. "My arms on the other side."

"Crap, I let them know we were here." Marcus said guiltily.

"No, listen." Luna ordered. The screeching voice of the aliens came over some sort of comsystem. "It's not us. Attack in the hanger, outside conflict, seal all doors and transports. It's the other team and Jay. The ships been sent on full alert, they don't even know about us yet."

"But the transports are off. We need to go the long way." Cooper said, not some much as complaint as a fact.

"No we need to move faster. Ragdoll get that door open."

"With what. It has no lock." Ragdoll replied.

"Then…" 'BANG' "…never mind." Luna began but Marcus shad charged through the wall without thinking. He waved from the other side, holding up Ragdoll's arm.

"Thanks." Ragdoll said in gratitude. "But what now?"

"Let's see, this transport leads to…right. Awesome, we go through this one and we can reach to experimentation rooms."

"But there's a seal on it." Cooper stated.

"Stop whining! It's getting annoying." She yells. Cooper fell silent, looking down to avoid Luna's eyes. Luna looked somewhat guilty at her reaction but she set it aside. "Marcus break the seal. Cooper I need to the stretch your vines to the end or at least as far as you can. When you reach that have the vines pull us up. And Ragdoll, try to keep yourself in one piece."

"Hey, I haven't fallen apart in weeks." Ragdoll defended.

Marcus approached the metallic seal, pulling his arm back he punched through it creating a hole. Gripping the sides of the hole he pulled, tearing the metal apart and ripping it off. After making sure there was enough room to avoid cuts he let Cooper do his part. With the vines already growing Cooper commanded them to move through the transport tunnel. It took time, but eventually they stopped. Cupper gave a tug to ensure stability.

"It's stable. I can sense that they reached the end. I…I think Marcus should be first. He could act like a shield if we find trouble." Cooper suggested shyly

"Fair point. Marcus gets on first, followed by Ragdoll, then myself and ending with Cooper." Luna said. She smiled slightly at Cooper, she was happy he was making better suggestions. She would apologize later for her actions, but right now she needed to be focused.

* * *

**Examination Room 1**

The Captain was still running tests. Every safe procedure he could think of was used, scans over varies body fluids, cloned organs, even an entire clone, but no results. He could not find the source of Kans power. He even looked through his data pad, researching other methods used by different species around the universe. He was so focused that the alarms didn't bother him until guard came running by.

"EKKKKKKKKKKKKKK" it screeched to catch his attention.

"Huh, oh. Why is the alarm sounding?" he asked. The guard took out its translator and quickly fastened it.

"We have intruders. A docking party that destroyed the hanger. They have hacked into our system and seem to be heading for the main engine and defense array. Another is outside, attacking the ship. It dodged all our weapons and is destroying our mechs."

"I see. Most likely a rescue team for our subjects." The Captain reasoned. "Put up the shields and wake the soldiers. Our guards can do little against, what do humans call them, heroes. As for the one outside, use a wide electrical net. It should paralyze him. Lastly send someone for the younger subject we took today. Make sure they are wearing psyonic suppressors."

"Yes Captain. What of the doctor?"

"I'll see to that myself. Let this subject rest for a while. Never want to rush things." The Captain replied and put his data pad down. Rubbing his temples he took a deep breath and exited the room.

The Captain approached a door with several circles intertwined upon it. Pressing them in a specific order the door opened, he entered. It was dark, the only light coming from the corner. He surveyed it, the Doctor sat curled up and muttering. She was typing at great pace, her eyes wide and bloodshot.

"Imposable" she said. "No organ redundancy to compensate for loss. Regeneration too fast, would force out needles and pins but didn't. Organs turn to ash, to quick and not combustion to burn them. Only reappear after ash, regeneration would make then regrow when gone. Rods in head, if not kill would destroy brain areas that enable speech and sense. Even if regenerated would not allow for comprehension until done so."

"Doctor."

"Not possible, can't be. Advanced tech, no species is primitive. Would not be captured if so."

"Doctor."

"Hallucination, psychic powers effect our minds, make us see what he wants. No, blood still in room after left. If hallucination would not be on camera. "

"Doctor!"

"Machine, no. All organic, makes less sense." By now the Captain had had enough. He tore his metal mouth guard off and screamed.

"" The sheer shock of the sound caused her to fall over. She stood, starring at the Captain with wide half crazed eyes. "That's better. Now what happened?"

"Cap…Captain. He can't be real." She answered pointing to the counsel. He approached it and began to look over the data.

"I see. This is most disturbing. It defies every law of science that I know." He commented. "Oh well. Take a break; forget about that one for now. We have other trouble. Be ready to examine other, less difficult subjects.

"But Captain…"

"Doctor, if you haven't noticed the alarms are sounding. It should be easy enough to contain them. Ready yourself for experimentation."

* * *

**Holding Cells**

The three sat in silence, watching each other. Then the room flashed red, loud sirens pierced the air. They all jumped up, confused at what going on. They listened; the sirens were joined by the screeching notice of the aliens tongue.

"What the hell's going on?" Chelsea asked.

"Intruders." Andy answered. "Robert implanted an understanding of their language when he touched my head." He said before they could inquire.

"That means our friends are here." Alex said excitedly. "We should get out and help them."

"Wouldn't that defeat the purpose of them saving us?" Chelsea asked with a laugh. Just as she chuckled the entrance door opened. They each looked to it, a single guard entered with its translator already fastened.

"You, young one. Captain and Doctor want to see you." It said and reached for the wall. Tapping its fingers the metal shifted opening and pushing a pad forward. Laying its hand on the pad the field opened.

"Luna Gojteia." Alex whispered. His hand rose as if reaching for the guard, his eyes held a faint glow. The guard stopped his movements, frozen. "Open the other cages." Alex commanded. The guard stepped away and did as instructed. Once free the other two knocked the guard unconscious and bound him, reactivating the fields to reduce suspicion. They walked out the door and began there plans.

"That was fucking awesome! What you do?" Chelsea asked excitedly.

"A spell I learned from Robert." Alex explained. "I have a natural ability to control people, so he tough me spells for it. I prefer the spells, even though they aren't as effective."

"Why? Wait, you can control people even before you learned the spells?"

"Yep, I can dominate their souls. It's much more powerful but limited to people with souls." Alex said.

"Doesn't everyone have a soul?" Chelsea asked.

"No. A surprising amount don't." Alex replied. He sounded rather morbid in his statement, Chelsea was slightly put off.

"Right them. What's the plan? Go around and torch everything to shit, or head for Captain's cabin?" she asked.

"We should look for Robert and Kan." Alex said. "Make sure they're fine."

"The other will be there." Andy added. "A transport takes supplies to the experimentation rooms. Once there it is easy to reach our cells. If Luna or Tabitha is with them that would be the route they take."

"How the fuck could you know that?" Chelsea said in surprise, and then she began to think it over. "You have a layout of the ship in your head from hacking the system. The rest is just your thoughts on what will happen." Andy nodded in response.

"Well let go." Alex said with a smile. "These aliens won't take themselves down now will they?"

Just as they moved down the hall they heard heavy steps. Quickly moving around the corner Alex poked his head out, and then he shot back with wide eyes. They others looked at him in confusion, he pointed and they each moved around to see what he meant. Several mechs were walking about, along with a groups of guards for each. They seemed to be spreading out and searching for something.

"EKKKKKKKK"

"EKKKK"

"EKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK"

They screeched on, distorting the ears of the trio. They could not understand the language but they knew something was wrong. Andy put a hand to his ear, trying to siphon the sound.

"A group, coming here. Don't know where." He simply said.

"You know, I'm gonna miss him talking." Chelsea joked. "Let's do this. AHHHHHHHHHH"

Chelsea darted around the corner, body ablaze and enraged. She cast a torrent of flame down the corridor engulfing all within. Small shrieks were heard but went silent almost immediately. They flames died down with her will, she wished to admire her work. To her surprise there was little to admire. The mechs turned, their armor unharmed. A few charred corpses were upon the ground but the majority was behind a force-field.

"Damn." She said, but the crackling of thunder sounded. A moment later several bolts shot passed her head, it struck and arced between the mechs. She turned, Andy stood with his arms channeling electricity. Alex stepped next to her.

"Andy will take care of the mechs, neither of us will have much effect."(7) he said. Before he could continue the guards came running forward. The mechs were kept at bay by Andy, though they appeared to be adapting. This left the guards to the Chelsea and Alex. Chelsea charged forward, meeting them head on. One punched, she grabbed the arm and bent it over, bringing the guards to the ground. (8) The next she stuck with a punch, pulling one arm back and striking with the next as one. The moment it fell her arms acted as one, the one pulled back now punched while the one that punched pulled back. Yet another charged. She smiled and darted forward, leaping and using the guard as a balance beam. Flipping over him she took hold midair and through him as she landed.

"This is fucking fun." She announced.

Alex was less enthusiastic. They came for him; he rolled under the first and stuck out with his arm. The guard tripped over him, landing with a heavy thud. Alex turned to the rest, closed his eyes and summoned his spirits. Wolves came from beyond the vale, mauling the guards as the attacked. The guards struck at them but their blows passed through the spirits. Conversely the spirits could only inflict minor injuries into them. Alex looked around; he was searching for something he could use. Then he saw it, laying not far from him was a baton. In the confusion he took it, a light shock emanated from the tip. Alex turned and ran into the fray. He brought the baton upward from below; he struck the guard in the torso. The shock went through its body, it twitched and fell hard. He spun next, catching the next across the face and bringing it down. The third dashed to him, He could not dodge. The rushing guard knocked Alex to the ground, Alex looked up as the guard aimed its weapon. Before it could fire a spectral wolf leaped upon in. Acting quickly Alex swung the baton below; it caught the leg of the guard and brought it down. He looked on, more were coming.

"This was not our best plan." Alex said as he stood. The alien guards stopped their advance. Now they raised their weapons. Alex could hear them charge, he could see the subtle finger movements, and he knew what would happen. Suddenly a wall of fire covered them; Alex was pulled to the ground, lasers fired above in all directions. Alex looked to his side, Chelsea had brought him down. HE smiled, but soon yelled. "AHHHH." He rolled away from her, his arm was steaming.

"Sorry. Can't control my temp in a fight." Chelsea apologized. Just as she readied herself the thunderous steps of the mechs came through. They stepped passed the firewall, energy streaming from their arms. Andy fired back, but now the bolts were deflected. Andy was not deterred. He fired again, but this time he bent the bolts. They curved upward then shot downward to the neck. The mech shook and fell its body sparking. Andy repeated but two rods shot out of their necks and absorbed the energy.

"Now they adapt. I'm out of ideas." Alex said, but Andy did not stop. He took a deep breath, not letting it out he focused. The air cackled around them, immense heat, their hair stood on end and they could smell ozone. Andy's body began to glow, blue static circled him. Chelsea and Alex shot behind him, taking broken mech pieces as cover. Andy's eyes shot open, he pulled back and then unleashed all he pent up energy. The sound was like a thousand storms, the heat rivaled the sun, the walls craft for the force and anything in the path no longer stood.

"Fuck." Chelsea said. She looked up, black smoke filled the corridor. As it cleared she saw the damage. The walls were caved in, ash and molten metal of their assailants, silence. Andy did not wait. He shot forward, they followed confident in his direction.

* * *

**Team 1**

The team stood inside the elevator, silently waiting as it lowered. Nick had ripped out several wires and was now fiddling with them; despite the lockdown they would not be delayed. Oddly Anglea was glaring at him.

"What?" he asked in surprise.

"You ripped your fingers off and stuffed it in their mouths, then let them explode!" she yelled.

"I know, classic right?" he replied.

"We already beat the guards. You just needed to open the elevator." She said.

"Where's the fun in that?" he asked

"Why you…"she said and readied to fire. Shadow took hold of her hands, trying to calm her.

"Listen angel, Nick is Nick. You don't like it but that's what he does. Not everyone is as refined as the best man alive." He gloated. "Now calm down. You're a nice quiet girl, not a berserker."

"Fine." She sighed in defeat. She was kind and quiet, but some things angered her. As she calmed herself the elevator suddenly stopped. Grinding gears sounded as clasping metal signaled the halt. "They physically locked it."

"Not for long. Nick." Tabitha ordered. Nick smiled and placed his hand on the floor. With a wicked grin he detonated his arms; the floor cracked and broke underneath. From the smoke they fell, Anglea spread her wings and took hold of Tabitha. Shadow converted his tendrils into a parachute, Nick however had no escape. He fell fast and fell loud.

"Someone help me." He ordered. Anglea looked at Tabitha, she nodded. Letting go Anglea shot down after Nick. Tabitha spread her arms and morphed webbing under her arms to slow her decent. When the all reached the bottom Nick looked angered. "You violated my personal space."

"I saved you r life!" she shouted back. But Nick just smiled and pointed forward.

"The room is that way." And he walked on. Anglea's face went red with annoyance, she readied to fire but Shadow again held her back. They walked through the opening, it lead directly into a room filled with pods. Each was held in the air by clamps, able to seat at least four people. Above them was just a large empty room with hole in the walls. No tracks or other form of transport were visible.

"How are we supposed to get out of here? I don't see any track or path or anything." Shadow asked.

"Hover craft." Tabitha answered. "It makes sense that they would have technology such as that. We need to find which one goes to the engine room. Nick?"

"Hell if I know." He replied. They glared at him but he shrugged and approached on of the pods. He scanned it over looking for some sort of input device. Suddenly his head shot up. Tabitha turned as well, but it was too late. A single beam shot pasted them; it pierced through Shadows shoulder and headed toward Nick. Nick rolled out of the way but Shadow fell clutching his shoulder. On reflex he called up a shroud.

"Shadow!" Anglea yelled and ran to his side. She kneeled next to him and began to heal his shoulder.

"Relax angel. Little scratch can't hurt the best man alive." He gloated though he grimaced in pain.

"Don't act tuff you ogre, that laser went right through you!" she yelled.

"Hurry up, we have company." Tabitha ordered. Indeed just as she said the words guard charged in through the entry way. She leaped into them hoping to get the first strike. She slashed one across the chest, it yelped as it fell away. Next she brought her fist upward, crashing it into the law of another. She did not stop, beating and clawing into the horde, their shrieking screams rang out. Even with her assault they did not stop, some even make their way past. They seemed to have learned and did not venture near. They aim and fired into the shroud, Shadow hardened his tendrils to compensate.

"Angel you may want to move." He suggested.

"Not until your healed…why is it so slow?" she yelled.

"Maybe my demon blood does affect you. Any way move." He ordered but she did not listen. Shadow clenched his teeth, his tendrils would not hold. The beams were made of light; they had twice the affect as normal weapons. He was using all his will to keep the should up but it was waning. Eventually it cracked, and in a split second Shadow saw red. A single beam, just as the one that struck him, passed through. Anglea did not notice, she did not move, and then she fell.

"Ah…"she whispered as her body went down. Shadow shot his arm out to catch her, shock in his eyes. Whipping his head around him cast deathly glares to the guard, his tendrils flared and whipped like flames. They shot forward, striking and flinging the guards around. So fast was their pace that the guards could not fire back. They screeched as their flesh tore and bones broke. Finally one reached to its belt and pulled a small orb. He threw it into the tendrils, the wrapped around it and then it exploded. A bright light filled the room, blinding them. Shadows tendrils disintegrated in the light, he was left defenseless. He shook his head, and when his eyes cleared he looked up. A guard was above him aim its weapon. For a moment Shadow was still, and then the guard fell back.

"What?" he asked.

"You alright?" Shadow looked to Anglea, she was in his arms, still wounded but conscious. HE smiled.

"Stronger than you look, perfect for the best man alive." He said

"You know, just this once I don't mind your attitude." She replied, and then fired another beam. She winced at the pain in of her wound. She placed her hand upon it and began to heal. "We're sitting ducks."

"I agree." Tabitha said kneeling next to them. Several parts of her body were burnt and bleeding. "The flash bang left me open; I can't fight much longer like this. Nick, where are you?"

"Over here." Nick called back. He was behind one of the pods looking about. He smiled and began to pick up small pieces of equipment, bits of metal, gears, metal wire and rods. He attached all the pieces, taking care to the small pieces.

"Get your ass out here!" Tabitha yelled. The guards had surrounded them, each with weapons trained. "Damn, I was weak." The thought as she readied to fight. She eyed up opposition, she could end several before she fell herself. She bent over, prepared to leap when one guard suddenly fell. As she watched she spotted an odd rod sticking out of its temple.

"Cool, it works!" Nicks voice almost sang. They turned to him; in his hands was a metal crossbow, body of a rifle with metallic wiring it was already loaded for the next shot. Nick readied to pull the trigger, but something made him smile. Taking the hand that held the crossbow up he placed it before the bolt. Then he pulled the trigger, the bolt flew with it hand in tow. "Boom…boom." And the bolt exploded, scattering the guards around. The impact also caved the door in, preventing entrance. Any guards that weren't dead no longer posed a threat. Nick walked over, hand already regenerating.

"Are you insane?" Anglea's voice called out. Nick turned; a shroud was in the center of the mess. Shadow dispelled it and Tabitha came flying out, striking Nick across the head. He fell but just laughed.

"Warn us next time." Tabitha ordered. "But good job. Now let's get to the engine room."

"Why a crossbow?" Shadow asked. They turned to him.

"What, I'm the only one that's curious? Why a crossbow?" he repeated.

"The great Web dragon decreed it. He proposed hook swords but the author declined." Nick replied(9). They all looked at him in confusion, but just shrugged it off as his insanity.

"Let me heal everyone first." Anglea said. Nick grunted but obliged.

* * *

**Team 2**

The team was traveling through the tunnel; they were silent as Cooper's vines dragged them. Soon they came upon the exit. Before them was a solid metal barrier, locked because of the alarms. Marcus reared up ready to ram through, Ragdoll stopped him. She smiled and approached the barrier, placing two fingers on it.

"Tear Ignis." She whispered, her fingers glowed a fiery orange. She traced a door within the metal, leaving a glowing trail. When she was done she stepped away and motioned for Marcus over. He gripped within the lines and pulled, the metal twisted under his clutch. As he pulled the block came lose as if slicked with oil; when removed it was only about three feet thick. "A simple fire spell, I can't do anything more advanced."

"Robert taught that intentionally." Luna surmised. Ragdoll looked at her in slight surprise but nodded.

"He said sometimes I need to make a door. Anyway let's drop down." Ragdoll replied.

Marcus placed the slab down and followed after them. Before he hit Coopers vines caught him and wrapped around his mouth. He made rip them off but the vines motioned forward. Marcus looked; the corridor was charred and smelled of ozone. Burnt bodies and broken mechs lay about. Within the mess were several guards, each sifting through the rubble. They had not been detected yet. Cooper lowered Marcus carefully, placing him down without noise. Luna pulled them all in.

"Okay, It looks like someone escaped and tore through here." She said, the alarms deafening her voice to the aliens. "We need to capture one and interrogate him. The room's where our friends are located are close."

"Got it." Marcus said and ran into the corridor before they could stop him. "COMEING THROUGH!" he yelled and charged like a bull. The guard turned but he bashed through them without halt. The others followed suit, giving up on stealth.

"I hate that guy." Luna declared and leaped into the air. A guard turned but she brought her foot down heavy on his skull. He fell but she used him as a post and leaped again, drawing her blade in the process. She spun and cut down the nearest guard, she was left open for but a moment after. Another guard aimed in that time, Luna raised her head but as the guard pulled the trigger a vine ensnared his neck. Lifting him up it tossed the guard away and shot for the next. Cooper shot out multiple vines; they wrapped around and beat off nearby guards. None could get close to him and the corridor made it imposable to find better vantage points. Luna smiled wickedly; she loved when the environment worked with her. Dashing forward she slashed, the guards before her fell back and she punched. He fell to the floor and she moved on. Marcus did not incapacitated the guards, most rose up to fight. Luna didn't care; she carved through them like blade through paper.

"This is awesome." Marcus called out as he ran back, two guards in his hands. He did not expect the others to be up. "Oh. My bad" he joked and charged them again. This time he used punched and his size to knock them away with increased force. When he and Luna reached each other he held up the guards. "These guys can tell us, they're hurt form what ever happened."

"Idiot, I gave you orders. Still you did well. We will speak of this later." She said.

Cooper was safe inside his defense wall. The guards were falling, already weekend and Luna took care of the rest. He looked around, not other stood to fight. When he saw Marcus and Luna approaching he retracted his vines, they were safe for the moment.

"Where's Ragdoll?" Marcus asked. Coopers eyes widened, she turned but her voice called out.

"Over here." Ragdoll said. She waved from behind one of the mechs. Luna approached to check on her. "Not there, to the left."

"What?" Luna questioned. She turned, Ragdoll stood from a different area. Luna turned back; the arm gripped the mech and pulled itself over landing on her then pushing to ragdoll. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Luna screamed. Ragdoll laughed.

"It's been to long since I tried that. HA HA HA!" she went on. Luna stood glaring at the girl. She walked up, took hold of her shirt and said ever so plainly.

"Do that again and I will ensure your pieces never reattach." Luna threatened then went to the guards Marcus held. She placed her hands on their heads and absorbed their memories. "Lightning, fire, intangible creatures. It looks like Chelsea, Andy and Alex got free and came through here. They probably went to find Robert and Kan. Wait, Kan isn't here. He is located somewhere else, Captains personal examination room."

"What. Damn it. Now we need to search around for another room on top of finding our friends. This is bull shit." Marcus raged.

"No time to complain. We move now, Robert is just down the hall. Hopefully the others are there." Luna ordered and they were off.

* * *

**Examination Room 2**

Robert lay on the surgical slab, smile ever present. The alarms blaring only elevated his joy; he could here every scream on the ship that his fellows caused. He was elated by their efforts.

"You know, I think you might be in trouble my good chap." He said to the doctors still in the room. They didn't pay heed to the alarms; they just kept monitoring Roberts's vitals. "They used to call me Smiling Jack as a child. Might be my relation to Jack the ripper, his name ever cross your path. I used to smile no matter what befell other people."

"EKKKKK" the doctor screeched. Though it could not understand Robert it did find annoyance in his voice. Robert's smile did not waver, in fact it grew. His eyes turned to the door, they began to glow.

"Looks like my mate's bee here. Now I have to look the part. My apologies guv but this will hurt." He said.

"Like you could hurt me tied down…"The doctor spoke but its eyes shot open. It turned, fear shooting through.

"That's right, you just spoke English guv. What's wrong, you look queer?7" Robert said still smiling. "Venter praemium."

* * *

**Team 2**

The team ran down the hall with increased speed. One of their goals was near and they planned to reach it. As they did however, something stopped them. Metallic footsteps, heavy pounding. They slowed, seeing a corner with a large shadow. Luna motioned them to stop, she inched closer. Coming the edge she peered around, an unwise move. The second her head entered the hall and giant hand shot down. She leaped away but the being was not done. One of the mechs shot forward, faster than the others, raced to her. She moment he feet hit ground it swiped; she was caught and flew through the air. Her body slammed into a wall, a chilling crack was heard, and she fell to the ground. The mech went to attack again but Marcus rammed into it like a beast, punching and tearing it apart. Cooper and Ragdoll rushed to Luna, Cooper commanded his vines to form a simple matt and examine her.

"Her arm and leg are broken. Nothing else I can see." He said.

"Got it. Dico Res." Ragdoll said and summoned forth two splints. Cooper used his vines to time them tight and realign her bones. He them reached into his pockets and pulled out a few seeds.

"Eat this" he said. Luna was just conscious enough to obey. The moment she swallowed however she felt better. She could feel her bones reattach, the broken bits mending and her flesh healing. "It's a special herb used by healers around the world. They only use the full grow plants which have a much weaker effect. The seeds however can over heal, causing premature and fatal growth. Those were only fragments so you should be okay."

"Thanks Cooper." Luna said and stood. The moment she did she ducked, pulling the other two with her. Marcus came flying right over them. They turned to him them back to the direction he came from. Several of the mechs that struck Luna were approaching. They readied to fight, but just as Luna drew her sword the mechs shook. An electric burst shot from each and they fell. Confused by this the team went forward only to stop when a great bear rose up.

"ROARRRRRRRRRRRRR"

"Damn!" Marcus said reading to charge.

"Wait, it's not a bear." Luna called out. Indeed the bear looked down at them and faded away, it was a specter. That meant one thing. "Alex…" she whispered.

"Yep, hey Luna." Alex called back. They all turned to look down the corridor, Andy, Alex and Chelsea came walking down. Marcus ran forward enveloping Chelsea in his arms and swinging her around, planting kisses on face the entire time. Luna herself was still, as if petrified. "Luna…you okay?"

"Alex…" her eyes began to water, she put her hand to her face and in one flash her demeanor changed. Not hard or angry but sweet and caring, she had gone to her yin form. She darted forward, tearful and happy and nearly strangling him in a hug. "I was so worried; I didn't know what happened what they did. Oh Alex…" she cried. Alex was both shocked and blissful as Luna lodged her face into his chest.

"Awe that's so cute." Ragdoll teased. Luna's eyes shot open and she sprang up, blushing something fierce she twiddled her thumbs in embarrassment.

"Hey, I was enjoying that." Alex complained with a joke. "Anyway we should get going. Robert should be just down the hall." Suddenly Ragdolls face went plane, joy replaced with determined focus. They raced down the hall.

A single door stood in the way, locked and barred. Behind was the examination room, and their friend.

"Break it down." Ragdoll ordered. She wasn't going to waste time picking the locks. Marcus nodded and took a few steps back. With a breath he ran and trampled the door underfoot.

"EKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK"

They all looked around for the noise, one doctor stood with his insides pouring out. Most wanted to vomit but Ragdoll was focus. On the table next to him was a struggling and severely angry Robert.

"DAFT SODS! NO ONE TREATS ME LIKE A ROASTED PIG!" he raged. They approached him slowly, not entirely sure if it was safe. His gaze turned to them, completely enraged but when his eyes fell on ragdoll he stopped. It was as if her presence surprised and confused him.

"Robert!" She said in relief and rushed over. As she did, Roberts's eyes grew wider. Luna noticed this; she turned but was not fast enough. A single guard was still conscious; he lumbered to the entrance with his weapon drawn. Using what strength he had he aim and fired. Luna called out, Ragdoll turned but was caught. She fell, the others watched. "Ouch." She said and reached her face, a light graze. The guard was not able to aim properly.

"You alright?" Cooper asked and took out a small tube. He put the contense over the scratch, it healed but then he stopped. They all did, the air felt heavy. They could hear something, a rapid thumping.

"You dare…"Robert whispered. They turned; his eyes went from gold to red, his teeth sharpened. With blinding speed he tore free of the binds and leaped upon the guard. He grabbed the guards through and hosted it up to the wall. "…your dare harm that which is mine? You will know pain and suffering." Robert threatened and placed his free hand on its chest.

"Robert no. I'm fine it was just a scratch!" Ragdoll pleaded but Robert did not heed. He began changing an unknown language and pulled his hand away, it looked as though he was attached. Then, when his hand was far enough the guard's chest bulged. The farther he pulled the great the bulge, the guard's eye's showed agony but Roberts forced its voice to silence. The skin and scale tore, peeled away like a shell. Slowly, ever so slowly, something emerged. Blood spilled out, and then in one final pull the chest broke open. Robert tossed the creature aside, its heart hovering in the air. Then, with a wicked grin he uttered

"Val Ignas" and set the guard ablaze, condemning its final moments into untold pain. HE approached Ragdoll, who in turn was still and horrified. He wrapped his arms around her, pulled her close. "Ragdoll."

"Robert, what they did…"she tried to say but couldn't. He just held her tighter as she did the same.

"They treated me like a pig, like a bloody frog." He said in anger. "I will hunt them down and tear them like paper."

"Robert, you can't." Ragdoll tried to reason.

"Oh I can, and I will." He declared. "I am free, and they will know what rage is." He said and began to walk away.

"Wait, let me come with you!" Ragdoll pleaded, but her spun around and grabber her arms.

"NO!" He yelled. "Ragdoll, what I will do to them is not something you should see. It will be horrifying, unspeakable; I will not let that affect you."

"Robert, I can handle anything you do. You know that."

"Not this, I will not allow you to be harmed by my actions. Please, go with them and find Kan. I will be fine." He all but begged. Ragdoll looked into his eyes, he stared right back. She gave in.

"How can you send me away like this?" she asked.

"It's easy when you're evil." He replied and pulled her in for a kiss. It was not as passionate as before but they both savored it. When they separated he turned and left, ripping the nearest door open. They took their leave as well, heading for Kan's location.

**To be continued**.

* * *

Sorry for the wait, I had writers block for the longest time. Anyway as I said there was more action. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I have, and the next chapter should finish this arc. Now with the explanations.

1) No matter how strong something is if you hit it with itself it can break.

2) His back story said he's only calm when fighting; this was just a cooler way of saying it.

3) They way I see it If you're crazy then you see thing differently. Nick is so insane that he sees some sense in the alien technology that sane people can't.

4) His suit is made of plant matter on the outside, he opening them so it's easier to move his vines.

5) Marcus can lift 70 tons; it would only require a light punch to knock someone relatively normal out.

6) This is Marcus, he appears like a demon to the aliens as they would seem like demons to us if we weren't aware of their origins.

7)Alex's spirits can't hurt machines and Chelsea can't safely make a fire hot enough to melt them.

8)This is a judo or jujitsu move, I forget which.

9)Nick is going to be my version of Deadpool, not in character but in the fact that he has comic/story awareness. This is when a character states in some way that they are characters of a fictional work.


	34. Ch34Vengeance,with a Side of Destruction

I do not own Total Drama Island or any related material. I should also note that the alarms are still going off.

**Ch 34 Vengeance, with a side of Destruction.**

Team one was seated safely in the pod; they raced to their destination. Each member was perfectly healed, though ready for battle was questionable. Shadow looked worried despite his aloof attitude; he did care for these people. Anglea looked fearful, she did not wish death on anyone but she knew it would happen. Tabitha had more practical thoughts; she needed everyone to be strong enough to win. She needed to be strong enough, and she would not let the one with her bring her down. Nick was the only happy one, though from what was anyone's guess. It did not take long for them to reach their destination.

"Nick, where are we exactly?" Tabitha asked.

"Power core, bigger boom when we blow it." He said gleefully.

"We just disable it, when we are off the ship I don't care." Tabitha declared, subtly hinting that Nick could have fun. Nick nodded in understanding, a childlike smile on his face. The exited the pod, it had landed on a platform overlooking a massive sphere. Inside was a light, electrical bolts shot around it.

"This is the second core. Alex and his group took out the primary. Didn't blow it up though, noobs." Nick laughed. They walked down a stair well leading to the sphere. Cables ran around it but not a console in site. Even as they approached it they started to feel weird.

"I don't feel so good." Anglea said placing a hand on her stomach. Tabitha turned suddenly began yelling.

"Nick, BLOW IT NOW!"

"OKAY!" He yelled back and took out his crossbow, but before he could load it something hit them. No form, just a force the knocked them away. They were not harmed but the impact shook them. Raising to their feet the saw several aliens drop from above. They were different, and Tabitha took note. Standing a foot taller than the others they had heavy muscle instead of lanky limbs. Their frills were replaced with spiked horns and the arms were much bulkier. The scales stretched out over each other, not connected like the others. The jaws opened wider, fangs twice as large and stretching out of the mouths. They had long tails, spiked bones at the end.

"Damn, they sent bigger ones. These look like soldiers to. We don't have time for this, that core fills the room with radiation. We have no idea what that will do to us. Nick get to work on the core, we'll handle these." Tabitha ordered and shot forward. She pulled her nailed hand back and slashed, the soldier stood as it racked across its chest leaving only light scrapes. It grabbed Tabitha and hoisted her up, roaring loudly in aggression. She clawed its face this time, but again it did nothing. It opened its jaws wide, it was a serpent's mouth, and went to swallow her. Then a beam of light shot out, it hit the soldier's mouth and caused it to drop Tabitha. It coughed and grabbed its throat. Tabitha turned; Anglea had her arms up and glowing. Shadow began to whip his tendrils, they were ready. The soldiers did not wait for them, they all charged. Tabitha leaped away, she could not hurt them.

"Let the greatest man alive show you why he's the greatest man it the universe." Shadow gloated and brought his tendrils down like spikes. The first wave of soldiers was struck, falling back but unharmed. Shadow whipped them, each tendril like a razor but soldiers marched on. One shot forward and aimed to punch him. He forced a shield, but it was not enough. The creature's fist impacted and dented the shield, almost reach Shadows fact. Another came from behind, Shadow was too surprised by the first. It used a sweeping motion to grab him. Before it Reached a beam of light hit it s leg tripping the creature.

"Watch around you!" Anglea called from above. She had taken to the air and rained down piecing light, but the creature's armor and scales were too tough to pierce. Not to mention the radiation was affecting them. Even as the soldiers leaped for her they were too heavy, strength was proportional for them. She flew higher but she was not safe. Behind the charging soldiers were more with weapons. These wielded large cannons, the size of cars. They hovered off the ground, shaped like a crab shell with a large opening. Behind were two glowing orbs, a soldier with his hands placed on them. With a simple twitch the cannon fired, but noting flew out. Anglea fired back, but then a force struck as before. She fell rapidly, only managing to catch herself inches from the ground. Now there she had not protection. They charged at her, she built up energy in her hands and when they were close she unleashed it. "AHHHHH" she screamed as the wave went out, it took the soldiers with it though they were still unharmed.

"Look for week points." Tabitha ordered. She was in the center of the fray, leaping around and avoiding damage. She searched for a single weak spot on them, but what the armor didn't cover scales did. She pulled back and punched one under the chin; it forced its head back down grabbed Tabitha. It threw her toward a wall, she collided with harsh results.

"Boom boom time." Nick said cheerfully. While the others took the attention Nick hid, Shadow had crafted a small shroud for him. He approached the core, but he could feel the radiation strength as he did. Judging a safe distance he took out he crossbow, armed it with a bolt and parts of his skin tied around them. He aimed and fired; the bolt flew and caught its target exploding into a smoky haze. He leaped in joy, but stopped when he saw the result. The sphere was unharmed; the bolt did nothing to it. "No boom, why no boom?" he asked, but his actions had caught attention. He heard heavy steps, the soldiers ran to him now. He didn't have time to rearm; he shouldered the crossbow and charged them. Leaping into the air he punched, connecting with a chin and detonating his arm. The soldiers head was ensnared in smoke and Nick went to move on, the soldier did not let him. Shooting its arm out it took hold of Nick, pulling him close. The smoke cleared, no damage, and it was angry. With a mighty heave it through Nick, causing him to skid across the ground. Nick tried to stand but he couldn't. His vision was clouding.

"Damn, the radiation is getting to us." Shadow said. He waved his tendril around, but they were starting to dissipate. "Our bodies can't take it."

"We were…weak." Tabitha said, she was still imbedded in the wall, no longer able to move.

"We can't lose…we must get up." Anglea said but she had fallen to her knees. She looked around, everyone had fallen. Breathing deep she gathered as much energy as she could, with a silent prayer she shot her arms out, bathing the area in healing light. Her friends twitched, but otherwise did not move. Their wounds were healed, but nothing else. With a tear she gave in, it was over.

"EKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK" the soldiers screeched. The four had fallen. With no reason to fight them the soldiers simply gathered to leave. The four would be collected and studied. They went to do this. One approached Tabitha, reaching out it took hold but a sudden pain went through it. It looked down; something was inside its chest. It looked back, Tabitha's head rose, red eyes appearing on the formless face. She twitched, shot her hand up and held the creatures mouth shut. It fell, she stood. No longer were nails protruding from her arms, she now had a blade, a blade that could cut though their armor. Each heard the fall, each turned and saw her. They did not wait in surprise, they charged. She did not move, and they were upon her but then the froze. Their legs would not move, their arms stuck in place, even their jaws did not close. They felt compelled; somehow they turned and looked down. Something was attached to their shadows. Then Shadow's body rose from the ground, tendrils lifting him to the air. He reached out and with a sudden motion pulled back. The tendrils connected to them went back, taking half of their shadows with them. The ones that were affected fell, unmoving but not dead. The rest were free to move, but they did not know what to do. Some looked ready to charge, but they were silenced. In the distance they saw a light. Anglea had rising, her wings spread wide and her eyes glowing. She waved her hand, orbs of light appeared around her. She pointed at the soldiers, the orbs flew and struck them, their armor was destroyed and they fell. Again none were slain. Only a few remained now, and they were terrified.

"Boom…" they heard. They turned to the sound, Nick stood with his head back. "…boom…" he looked to them, and then to the core "…BOOM!" and suddenly the Core shattered, all the energy gone and then darkness. "I wanted a bigger boom."

"And you had to ruin the bad ass moment we just had." Shadow commented. Anglea created a light for them, the soldiers were gone. Not truly caring the team went over what happened.

"Not that I'm complained but how did we not die, not to mention our apparent power increase?" Anglea asked

"You spread a healing light over us right?" Tabitha asked. Anglea nodded. "My guess is that as the radiation was destroying out DNA you're healing altered it, made us adapt or absorb it. We were mutated is some way. I could not make metal blades before, but now I can. Nick appears to have developed the ability to detonate things with his mind. You can control light, not just shot it and Shadow seems to have gained some form of control of others. I really can't say."

"We'll have to get this checked out later." Shadow replied. "So what now. Head to the engine room."

"No, I think we've do enough. The cores are gone, the engine won't work. Let's get to the hanger and prep the plane; we need to let everyone know we're ready." Tabitha ordered. They all nodded and moved on. As they walked on Shadow used his tendrils to take anything of value, hidden in the darkness (1).

* * *

**Team Two**

The team with it's collection of the captives was moving as quickly as they could. They knew where Kan was and they weren't going to waste time. Marcus was in front to act as shield and battering ram; Chelsea and Andy were behind to act as artillery. Cooper, Ragdoll, Alex and Luna were in the center for best protection. Luna kept Alex as close as possible, keeping her hand on his.

"Luna, you don't need to hold my hand right now, it's easier to run without it." Alex said.

"I almost lost you once; I won't let you out of my sight again." Luna declared. Alex blushed a little, honestly happy at her words. "Besides, you might try to make friends with these creatures and run off to say hello."

"One time." Alex argued, Luna glared at him. "Okay a few times but still."

"You two are like a married couple." Cooper joked. Alex turned, he saw an opportunity.

"Form what I hear you have to marry Tabitha. What does that make you?" Alex asked with a grin. Cooper blushed intensely, the suit around his face changed to a read. "Dude, your suit can change to fit your emotions. That's awesome."

"Shut up and I haven't done anything with Tabitha. You know that!" Cooper complained but Alex laughed.

"Alex, leave him alone about that. You wouldn't like it if someone said that about us." Luna scolded.

"I don't have to; you'd kill them if they did." Alex laughed, and Luna had to admit he had a point.

"I'm not dead and I joke all the time." Ragdoll added.

"I don't exactly know how to kill you." Luna replied matter of factly. "Not that I would but…" she was still shy in her yin mode.

"Relax; it's just so cute how you and Alex are. Especially when you saw each other again. I'm somewhat disappointed in Chelsea and Marcus." Ragdoll said.

"She'll get hers when we get back." Marcus said. Chelsea almost dropped.

"Marcus, you mean it?"

"Yep, my scores in control are all perfect A's." he said. "And I was really worried about you."

"I get the feeling I don't want to know what they're talking about." Cooper added. Everyone shared a laugh at that, Even Andy cracked a smile.

Luna looked around, again keeping track of their progress. She noted that there was a lack of security, which did not sit well with her. They soon came upon a large room; it was empty save for a few tables and chairs, a mess hall by the looks of it. Luna ordered them to stop, and glared to stifle any arguments.

"It's large, empty and we haven't seen security in a while. When things look good it's almost always a trap. Sensei's rule number 16."(2). She said.

"I can scout it." Alex offered. Luna looked at in skeptically. He sighed. "Not me per say, but my spirits. These aliens are nearly dead to the world of spirits. I can send in several to scout their area without us getting into trouble." He explained. Luna nodded, she understood but questioned if he was able to do it. Alex could see that in her eyes. "Luna I'm fine. They didn't do anything to me."

"All right. Just don't strain yourself." She said. Alex nodded and summoned his birds and several rodents' spirits. They set out in to the room and beyond, looking into every crevice. When they returned Alex looked a little worried.

"They have a large amount of guards, big ones. Heavy armor and big weapons. They want to keep us in that room, after this room it's a straight shoot." He said. Luna nodded and began to form a plan.

"Alright we…Marcus ran in didn't he?" she said. Everyone nodded. She turned; indeed Marcus was in the center of the room calling on the attack. "Why won't he listen to me?" Luna cried and buried her head in Alex's chest.

"He's not a team player. He'll protect us but he's does things his own way." Chelsea tried to defend but she knew it meant little. "Let's just get this over with."

Inside the room Marcus stood. He had his arms crossed waiting for the ambush but nothing came. He was becoming impatient, even agitated. When the others arrived it was apparent.

"I don't like fighting but come on. You don't just leave us hanging like this." He complained, and his whish was granted. Jumping down from above several alien soldiers appeared ready for combat. They surrounded the team, blocking all exits. They charged into the group, hoping to end it quickly. Marcus charged into them, he was far stronger than these creatures. He punched one, cracked its armor and sent it flying. The next tied to grab him; he gripped its arms and tossed it away. Luna kept Alex and Ragdoll out of this, they stayed in the hallway. She however went on the offensive. Leaping into the air she spun, he blade like a slashing wind. She struck three, slicing with expert skill. Sheathing her blade she stood, but her eyes shot open. They stood unharmed, only scrapes of their scales. They were upon her next, ready to end the small girl. Alex would not allow that. In an instant he tore open the veil, a spectral bear pounced upon the soldier. It bit into him, tearing parts of its flesh.

"These are more like animals than people." Alex thought. Indeed the bears did more damage to them than the others. Cooper called forth his vines, he whipped the creatures but they did not seem to notice. He tried to wrap them around, but he could feel the vines snapping. The creatures around him would be held for only a moment. Reaching into his pockets and took out several seeds and tossed them. The moment the impacted on the soldiers the sprouted, wrapping around and ensnaring the soldiers in flowering plants.

Andy and Chelsea had more luck. Andy created a barrier of static to fend them off; it did not stop them but kept them at bay. He fired his bolts, the cut through the armor like a knife and butter. Chelsea had more room now, she could let loose. Throwing fire ball after fire ball she lobbed them at the heads, searing and burning flesh. The creatures screeched in pain, but Chelsea only cast more flames. Luna had to leap away from the fray, the bear staying with her. Looking around she formed a plan. A soldier charged her, the bear intercepted it. As the two wrestled she leaped and took hold of the soldiers head, absorbing a portion of its strength. When another attacked she spun around with her blade and stabbed up. Right below its chin was a split in the scales, just small enough of a blade.

Ragdoll would not be left out of the event. With a smile she put her hands together and chanted. Instantly a vortex appeared, she reached in and took hold, throwing whatever she found. Across the floor bars of wet soap, banana peels, round rocks appeared. The creatures stepped on them and fell over, tripping into open positions. The hero's made short work of them.

"Chelsea get ready." Ragdoll called. They all looked to her in confusion. "Oil slick" she whispered and from her hands a torrent of oil shot out. The team moved away in time, but the soldiers did not understand. They were coved, as well as the floor in a line. With a wicked smile Chelsea lit the oil a blaze, like a demonic hunter the fire followed the flames and burned like the hot of the sun. Not as hot as Chelsea's fireball it still burned. Only a few remained unscathed. Cooper decided to handle them. He cast his vines upon them, hoping to bind them in their confusion. They were not so easy to hold; as soon as the vines were near they grabbed and pulled. Cooper felt as if his arms were tearing, he let loose his control of the vines but they were torn. His suit was ripped, the entire arm taking away. He fell to the floor form the force, reaching up to ensure he was still in one piece. He touched his chest, and in his lapse of focus he was turned.(3) He grew taller, heavier, his skin turned green and his hair grew long and vine like. His suit transformed into grass clothing, he was Florinasia again.

"My dear it has been so long." She said. "You are so mean to keep me away Cooper."

"EKKKKKKKK" the soldiers screeched at the new target, they did not care what but she was their pray.

"You are the ones that kidnapped and experimented on my friends." She said. "I know you, you have been here before. You have burned my family, now you will suffer." She said menacingly. She waved her hands, the vines that the soldiers held wrapped again. They forced their way into the into the creatures mouths, growing and filling their throats. The creatures choked, but the vines kept them from pulling out. After only moments the creatures fell, suffocated. She turned her gaze upon the others, none were standing. They were scared and scorched, unable to move and broken.(4)

"Wow, that was fucking sick." Chelsea said.

"Really, I never thought such. I used to do that to men all that time." Florinasia said. Then she eyed Alex and Chelsea, cast her vines and pulled them into a tight embrace. "I was so worried about you. I told Cooper to let me help be he never listens to me." She said as she pulled them tighter into her chest. Alex blushed heavily, Chelsea smiled widely. Marcus rolled his eyes, but Luna glared at them. When she finally released them Luna huffed and turned away.

"What I do?" Alex asked in confusion.

"So you like bigger women?" She accused. Florinasia laughed at them.

"She's jealous, it's so cute." She cued. She then leaned in to Luna. "One day you'll be a 'bigger woman'. And he likes you now, think about what he'll do then." She whispered, instantly Luna's face went scarlet.

"Let's get going." She said and almost ran off. They followed after her.

* * *

**Unknown**

Soldiers patrolled the halls, each arms with a rifle and partnered. They were shaking, from what was unclear. Silently they moved around the corner of the hall, ready to fire at a moment's notice. The first was wary; he aimed his rifle and made the turn.

"EKKKKKKKKKKKKKK" It screeched as it fell back, losing the rifle and pointing. Its jaw was wide, eyes wider, whatever it saw terrified it. Its partner hugged the wall, pushing its back against it. Inching to the edge it spun and aimed, it could not fire.

The walls were painted with dark green blood, bodies thrown about. They were gutted, organs and intestines ripped out still beating on the floor. Some were cleaved in half, others were flayed. Skinned bodies joined the rest, their scales torn off and planted about. The walls were dented, soldiers half embedded or completely thrown through. Skeletal remains stood hanging, the flesh pealed off. Chunks of meat littered the area as well. The soldier almost dropped its weapon, when something fell on it. It was like a drop of water. Looking up, it wasn't water. A face was looking back, still living eyes pleading for help, within the ceiling. The soldier reached up and pulled his comrade down. He was hanging by entrails. He looked him over, he had been gutted and his intestines used to wrap his mouth and neck. Being as gentle as possible the soldier undid the binds.

"EKKK"

"EKKKKKKKKKKK"

They spoke; the soldier took his comrade and reached for the other. The fallen soldier stood, still shaken but able to move. The able soldier nodded and held the gutted one, hoping to move him to safety. Then the fallen soldier's eyes shot open. Before they could react something hit them, it was fast and sharp but they could not see it. The gutted soldier was cut in half; the able soldier stopped feeling his arm. He looked, his arms was gone. The fallen soldier turned to run, but then he stopped. A dark green line form from his head down. Instantly the fell apart, evenly cut down the center. The remaining soldier did not hesitate, he ran for his life. Turning the corner he looked for an exit, a room, something. Then he found it, a small supply closet. He darted inside and shut the door, giving no though to fact that it was open. He sat there, breathing deeply as his arm bled. Then he heard a rustle, his head snapped up. On the other side of the closet a guard sat, covered in debris and fallen objects. Only its head was seen.

"EKKKKKK" the soldier tried to whisper. The guard jerked up, showing life but remaining silent. The soldier nodded in understanding, breathing easier now.

"Tough day, aint it guv." The soldier heard. He turned to the guard. "Aye, I'm conversing with you."

Instantly the soldier bolted, tearing the door down with it. Not stopping it just ran, but it didn't get far. The same force that cut its arm acted again. It could feel as its legs departed, could feel as it fell to the ground and slid to a stop. It looked up, searching for anything.

"Hello." The guard said, suddenly appearing before the soldier. This time, though it had a body. The guard looked up, Robert looked down. "I think the good sir is need of help. What of you Mr. Pib?" Robert said to his hand. Covering it was the head of the guard.

"I agree." He replied, using the head as a puppet. He then took it off and tossed it away. "Now I want to know where that dear doctor is. Tell me and I think I'll kill you quickly." He offered, but the guard was silent. "Oh right, you can't understand me. I guess I have to do this with a little more splendor." Robert said and placed two fingers on the soldier's temple behind the second eye. The soldier wanted to speak, but it was too terrified. Robert smiled, the soldier heard scale and flesh tear, he felt something enter his head. "Oh my, it seems I cocked up(5). My fingers have pierced your brain. When I pull them out you'll die. Shame that, you are such a resilient species. Well best get to it, I have things to do." Robert said. He felt around inside, then he sound a spot and uttered something inaudible. He smiled and pulled away, leaving the corpse behind.

* * *

**Team 2**

Having survived the ambush the team rushed onward, they were near Kan. Suddenly it went silent, in their rush they didn't notice. Luna did; she stopped and took note.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked.

"The alarms went off, even the lights." She answered. "I believe Tabitha's group took out the power core."

"What! That means the ships gonna fall!" Alex freaked. Luna stuck him lightly over his head.

"We're not. The ship has gravitational stabilizers with their own power supply. This just means that our ride home will be ready. Come on, Kan's just this way."

They ran down the hall, only a short distance before they reached the end. Like before it was blocked only by a door. Ragdoll stepped up tore off the key pad. Having worked with this before it only took a fraction of the time for her to decipher it. It opened and they entered, but it was dark. Only the silhouette of equipments was visible. Each readied for battle but a consistent clicking alerted them. The room began to brighten, an odd luminescent goo spreading over various sections of the room. It had a reddish tint. As it lit the spotted someone, he stood tall in a black coat.

"These interruptions are becoming annoying. Do you know what could have happened to the subject with that power loss? What if we were running an experiment that cut him open, the equipment to repair him wouldn't work." He said and turned around. "But I guess these are below your care. I am the Captain."

"Where's Kan?" Luna demanded. Everyone else was silent in shock. The Captain looked human, with a few odd pieces. The Captain looked confused for a moment.

"Ah, the subject. Down there. I must say he is quite the puzzle." The Captain admitted. "I've tried every test I can think off but still nothing." They all moved to the railing, scanning the room over. Kan lay unharmed on the metal table.

"He looks unhurt." Marcus said.

"Indeed, he is a precious subject. I cannot risk his injury." The Captain said. "It is quite surprising really. I would never expect such a powerful being to live on earth. Then again your species is unique. So much potential, so many different powered beings. It's why we come; your race has the ability to do almost anything."

"That's no excuse!" Florinasia yelled. Everyone turned, surprised. "You have no right to come here, abduct and experiment on the children of this world."

"You do it, do you not? Animal testing and slavery."

"Humans are of this world, they need to be taught."

"Is that so? What I do is for the better." The Captain said. "Can you claim the same? With that human now I can unlock infinite power. I could remake my entire race, stronger and better. Have them evolve along the paths to perfection. Humans enslave and experiment for simple profit. They burn there world to ash…wait. I know you."

"Yes you do Captain. You killed my children, scarred my world." Florinasia accused. "Five hundred years ago(6). You came, you were searching for something and when the humans didn't tell you the location you burned their forest to the ground. My children, you killed them."

"I remember. We needed a special material only found here. It was called iron(7)." He said, but that was the last straw. Florinasia cast her vines, the wrapped around and attempted to crush the Captain. His robotic hand shot out, fingers straitening and spinning like a saw. He cut through the vines without trouble. Florinasia did not relent, she commanded more to grow. They lengthened and thorned. In response the Captain's hand pushed a small barrel out, he rose and unleashed flames.

"I will kill you." She seethed.

"If I recall, you have power over plant life. There is very little on this ship, you are constrained to vines from your hair and cloths." He replied. "Now let us be civil. I'll let you go, even stop the visits to earth entirely. Just let me take the subject. He is the key to my entire race's future. Is all that not worth one man?"

"Not our friend." Marcus declared and rushed the Captain. The Captain swung his arm, a green liquid shot out and over Marcus's eyes. He was blinding and the Captain leaped to the lower level.

"Marcus, you okay?" Chelsea asked in worry. The liquid had begun to smoke.

"Yah, it doesn't hurt but I can't see." He explained.

"We need to get Kan and get out of here." Alex said.

"We need to end them." Luna declared. "The only way to ensure something does not return is to end it."

"We can't kill them, it's not right." Alex argued.

"Alex…I don't want to kill them. But every side of me, even the yin you see now, knows this. Right and wrong are objective, facts are facts." She replied.

"She is right darling." Florinasia said. "Though Cooper is arguing the point we need to destroy them. It's not against the law; they are alien and have in fact murdered hundreds."

"I won't do it." Alex stated. "I will not kill another, not if I can help it."

"Alex…" Luna tried to say but as she did something burst from below, tearing the walk way apart and bringing them to the lower floor. They fumbled a bit, trying to regain balance. Luna was the first, and she sensed danger. Looking up she found it.

"By getting here you have show excellent promise. I think you will all make wonderful subjects. Nothing personal, I will try to be gentle." The Captain said. He stood above then, armored in a mech twenty feet tall. Formed like the hunters it had a broader build, enlarged for arms, and various spiked limbs around the frame. A glass covering shielded him at its center, and it appeared too moved as he did. Luna took a breath, then calmed. Her hair shifted from snow white to grey, she was herself again. Drawing her blade she stood with it pointed down, edge forward in a guard stance. "I mean no offence but you can't think to defeat me with that."

"I don't. I plan to use him." She replied, much to the Captain's confusion. Then Marcus leaped through the air like a cannon ball, ramming into the mech. It took a few steps back, about to fall over when the spiked appendages shot down and held it. The Captain made to turn but then shot back.

"You fool; you nearly caused me to crush the subject!" He yelled.

"Marcus, you need to think." Luna scolded. Marcus shrugged. "Okay, you try and hold him. Chelsea and Andy barrage him. Ragdoll, conjure something to blind him. Alex, summon spirit and have then search for a weak point. Florinasia, I need to the guard Alex. Without any plants you are limited. When you find that spot tell me."

Everyone nodded. Marcus stood and charged again, this time slower and aiming for the legs. The Captain shot out one arm; Marcus caught it and pushed back. However he could not move the machine, in fact it was pushing him back.

"What, how the hell?" he asked aloud.

"It is not hard to create a machine of incredible strength. You're Iron Man created, what was it, Hulk buster armor. That alone is stronger than you and we are far more advanced than you." The Captain explained. He pulled the other arm back and struck. As he did fireballs and bolts hit him, knocking him slightly off balance. Again the extra limbs steadied him. His gaze turned to the elementals, his free arm aimed and several rods emerged. Andy's eyes shot open and he stepped forward, creating a static shield. The Captain fired; Andy's shield absorbed only a portion of the blast. They were blown into the wall but unharmed. The Captain charged his weapons again, but this time he was not so lucky.

"Ooze Flow!" Ragdoll chanted and trust her arms out. Instantly a flowing green slime torrent fired and covered the glass shield. The Captain was not only surprised but now could not aim. Marcus used this chance; with a great heave he pulled the mech to the ground, away from Kan.

"Who's stronger now?" Marcus taunted. Seeing an opportunity Alex called forth his spirits, birds and insects. Within seconds they swarmed over the mech, checking every crevice and joint. The Captain was not staying down to wait. He kicked out, sending Marcus across the room. Standing up the slime fell off of the glass.

"Anti stick glass, did not see that coming." Ragdoll stated.

"Use something else, we need him blind." Luna said. Ragdoll nodded a called forth something else. This time a torrent of black tar covered the glass. Already it was falling away but it took longer.

"Luna, I found something." Alex said. "Middle back, where the ribs should be. It looks like it sends power throughout the machine. Very small openings, vents maybe. You could slip your blade in there."

"Well done. Andy and Chelsea, two barrages now. Marcus grab and pull, Florinasia assist in that regard. I need a few seconds. We need to keep away from Kan; we don't want to hurt him." Luna said. Again they all nodded. Andy and Chelsea unleashed their barrages, not intent on destroying but staggering. They collided and knocked the mech over. Before its extra limbs could center it Florinasia cast her vines, they enthralled and held the limbs allowing the mech to fall over. As it did Marcus raced to it and took hold of one arm. Using all his strength he pulled it down.

As Marcus held it Luna darted in. Silent as the air and leaped and landed on the mechs back. Once there she found a small spectral spider. It was standing over a thin opening, as signal for Luna. She pulled her blade up and with all her might stabbed, sliding past the metal into the sensitive equipment. The mech stopped, all power gone. Luna let out her breath and went to pull the blade free. As she did it became stuck.

"Not yet." The Captain said. Suddenly the thin opening shut, snapping the blade in two. One of the spiked limbs stabbed at her, she dodged but it swung and caught her, sending her into the air. As she fell Alex caught her. The mech sprung back to like, its armor heating. The vines around it burnt; in his surprise Marcus was vulnerable. The Captain flung his arm out, throwing Marcus aside. Before Andy or Chelsea could react the Captain aimed his weapons and fired. Ragdoll conjured a shield but it was blown apart and they were cast against the wall.

"TH KE" She began but the Captain gripped a piece of debris and tossed it at her. She didn't have time to dodge; she collided with the wall and fell to pieces. Luna rose, but she just stared at her sword.

"Luna, a plan please." Alex asked but she did not respond. She just stared at the blade. Alex looked at her, then at the Captain. The mech began to charge, they could not stop it. Marcus rose from his fall but he would not reach them, Andy, Chelsea and Ragdoll were unconscious. Florinasia vines burned on contact. He looked frantically between them; he did not know what to do.

"Sometimes a hero must sacrifice." He heard, though not from any voice. It was a memory, a distant one. It was all he needed, and he looked to the ground in sadness. The Captain was upon them, Alex looked up. His eyes had gone black, dark as the void. The Captain stuck down, but his movement stopped midway. He could not move, could not act. Alex just stared into him; a silent tear fell down his eye. The Captain jerked, it was as if something pulled him. He jerked again, now palling. His eyes were glossing over, he was getting weaker.

"Exit." Alex commanded, The Captain pressed a button and the glass shield opened. He fell out onto the floor, heaving and sickly. Alex looked to him one last time, and then his eyes returned. "It's over." He said sadly.

"What happened?" Marcus asked. Alex remained silent. Marcus shook his head and went to the others, picking up Chelsea to ensure her health.

"What the fuck was that?" she asked groggily. Marcus smiled as he looked at her, she would be fine.

"I don't wanna ride the pony dad." Ragdoll said. Her parts were slowly reaching her head and coming back together.

"You okay Andy?" Marcus asked, Andy just looked at him with empty eyes.

"They'll me fine darning. Just give them a moment to recover." Florinasia said looking at the captain. "You should have finished him Alex. Even I wouldn't wish this on him."

"I couldn't, I just couldn't." Alex replied. He then approached the equipment around Kan, looking for some way to turn them off.

"EKKKKK" he heard. Turning he found the scientist off the room cowering in fear. At his gaze they ran off.

"What happened? How'd we win?" Chelsea asked now conscious.

"Alex, he drained the life-force and soul of the Captain." Florinasia said. "In truth I don't know who was hurt more."

"I think I got it." Alex said from the equipment. He found a lever with cables connecting to the table. He pulled it down.

"No" a quiet voice whispered. Alex turned; the Captain was staring back at him. His cybernetic arm, however weak, was raised and armed. Everyone was still when they heard the ignition, still when they saw the spark and flame. Alex was still as he saw it coming; he was still as it stopped.

"Enough." A powerful and angry voice said. Alex stared; the fire had stopped centimeters from him. He looked to his side, Kan rose from the table. "That is enough."

"Kan?" Alex asked. He nodded.

"Yes, thank you for releasing me. I have much to reward you for." He said then turned his eyes to the Captain. "You took me and used me, looking for something you are not meant to understand. I do not begrudge your reasons, and I do not care what you do to me. But to abduct and harm my friends, to attempt to take my beloved and plan to experiment on our child. That I cannot forgive."

"Kan, are you alright?" Alex asked, but was not answered.

"I will say this, had I been Robert you would suffer far more. I'm not supposed to kill you, affects on the timeline. But I don't really care right now. You want to see the beginning of your race, then you will, from a personal viewpoint." And then Kan placed his hand above the Captain. The Captain's body changed, it grew larger and more animalistic. Then it began to shrink.

"What did you do?" Alex asked.

"Forcing him to devolve to the beginning of his species. When he reached that it will reverse, then repeat. He will be conscious for the entire endeavor. It will last for a week, after that, if he's sane, he will never return."(8)

"That…I don't know."

"He will not die, but will be punished. This way it cannot be said that I altered time. I need to find my belongings. I suggest you don't watch." Kan said as he went about his search. They were all quite now, contemplating the events.

* * *

**The Bridge**

"What is going on?" a feminine voice called. The doors to the bridge opened up, the Doctor walked in. She looked upon those here, outside the battle still raged with Jay.

"We have lost all weapons, only the gravity stabilizers are keeping us afloat." One replied. Each had already attached their translators. "He can't seem to hurt the ship but that could be because he's fighting.

"We have also been invaded. Two groups, one apparently to save the subjects and the other to sabotage our systems."

"The Captain."

"Still in examination with the subject."

"Of course. Nothing ever takes him away from a discovery. I'm assuming repairs have been canceled?"

"No, the intruders have not attacked the primary core. It will take time with the new damages but repairs are still underway."

"Good, We need to leave this world and soon. I will need a vacation after this." She said.

"How do you fair Doctor?"

"Better. The Captain just needed to set me straight. Being that the Captains' not here I'll take command of the bridge until he's satisfied."

"Really love, something tells me that won't happen." A dark, yet whimsical voice said. The Doctors eyes went wide, she turned to the side. One of the soldiers was looking back at her. She breathed a relieved sigh, but then noticed something. IT was too short." Name's Mr. Pib, good morrow." It said and she fell back.

"What sort of devilry is this?" She asked in fear.

"Devilry, surprising word from you." Stepping forward was Robert, His arm held up the head of a soldier as a hand puppet and a wide smile on his face. "Don't you think Mr. Pib?"

"How…how are you free?" she asked. Robert smiled wider. He looked around at the crew of the bridge.

"Cruor Tempestas." He said and waved his hand. For a moment nothing happened, and then it became a bloody haze. The farthest alien's body erupted, it didn't even scream. Its blood came out like a mist and its body was reduced to chunks of meat and entrails. In rapid succession they all erupted, clouding the room and raining body parts. All the while he still smiled. "You know, I'm thinking of taking the name Smiling Jack as my moniker when I graduate."(9)

"What…what do you want?" The Doctor asked, she did not seem to notice her crewmen's demise. Robert looked at her, and gleefully answered.

"Exactly what I've said. I've come to punish you. You cut me open like a pig, used my as a test subject." He answered and came to a knee, gripping her chin. "No one does that to me, I am a king the future ruler of all things. Now, look into my eyes."

"Wh…" she never finished. Roberts's eyes glowed; they pierced into her mind like daggers. He was searching for something, and it did not take long to find it.

"There you go. Just what I needed." He said and stood. He walked away and toward a consol, typing in a verity of commands.

"You could've escaped at any time." The Doctor blurted out. She was now sitting, still terrified. Robert turned to her, this time with a smirk.

"Yes, it would have been easy but I needed something." He said. "Something I could not get otherwise. I knew Chris would send a rescue team, I even predicted which members. I was surprised by Ragdoll; I didn't think he'd send her."

"What do you want!" The Doctor was not getting agitated. She was still fearful but she was curious.

"Patience." Robert said as he typed. "I didn't have a plan until that guard came by. I read his thoughts and found something interesting. So I waited, let myself be captured. I needed to see you, know who my target was. The part where I broke your mind was just a bonus. Something I learned from my teacher. After all" he said the last part in a light echoing feminine voice. "…why destroy when you can TORTURE!" he yelled in a booming voice heralding doom. "And something about tooth decay, but that's not my point. I could have taken what I wanted at any time. However that would have put my chums at risk."

"You waited just so the other subjects wouldn't be in harm's way?"

"Yes, you see one is my student. The others are friends of my bird…beloved if you will. I forget others don't know what English phrases mean. And if I had saved them and taken what I wanted then I would have to return them directly to the island. The headmaster would be aware of my plans. I can't have that." Robert explained. "So I waited, let the rescue team arrive and save them. I let you gut me so they could see it, so they would not question my rage. I hunted you down, and now I have enough time to finish."

He pressed on final key, a light shined in the center of the room. It converted to a hologram of space, planets and galaxies. As soon as it was open it was gone. Robert pressed a few more keys and took something from the counsel.

"A map of the universe, at least as much as you've seen." He said. "I will need some free time to convert it into something easy to understand, but now that I have your knowledge it will be easy."

"A map, you slaughtered all my crew for that?" The doctor said in disbelief.

"Why not? It's not like the matter in any form." Robert replied. "And it's not the map I wanted; it's what the map can lead me to."

"What could you possibly find in the void of space?" She asked. Robert looked at her, and said one word.

"Legion." He whispered, her eyes went wider. She knew of what he spoke, something terrible. Then he waved his hand, a violet vortex appeared. He placed the small device inside the reached for his head. Placing two fingers to his temple and pulled, a dark luminescent substance floated out. He cradled it and a crystal sphere formed around it. "Now Chris will not be able to see my memories. As for you, I still have a punishment to carry out."

"What…but you wanted the map? Surly you don't…"

"Oh but I do. I may have allowed it but you still cut me open. And I think this farce has ended." He waved his hand, a monitor lit up. IT showed the examination room where Kan was located. He had found his possessions and now stood ready to leave with the others. "Kan, it is Robert." Robert called; the ship com-system carried his voice. "Would you kindly take everyone to the ship? I'll be along shortly."

"They…they killed the Captain." She said.

"Indeed, I would appear so. Now that Kan's free they should off the ship in now." As he said the words the craft they used to board the ship flew past the window at blinding speed. It was propelled by Kan's power. "IT's been the bee's knees upon this vessel but I really must dash. Exuro" he placed his two fingers upon her head. She began to flush, then smoke started to emit from every orifice. Finally she screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" She cried in agony, she twitched and turned, her body convulsing. She opened her mouth, fire leaked out. Slowly her skin turned black, jets of flame shot out. She was burning from the inside. Robert just watched with a wicked smile. He never moved, only turning his head to admire the roasting corpse. When her screams finally died down he dusted himself off.

"Now to send this ship off, this will be a blast." Robert said. He raised his arms and waved them in circular patterns. A red pentagram illuminated the floor beneath, dark mist pouring from it. The air grew colder, darker, and heavier.

The jet had gotten the team to safety, within seconds they far from the ship. But as the flew Nick turned the ship around d and set it to hover. When questioned he answered simply.

"I wana see what Robert does."

"What do you think…are those snakes?" Tabitha asked. Everyone turned their attention to the ship. Around them the sky had darkened, a storm brewing.

The hall was cracking; something was forcing its way out. Bursting forth great jets of flame, serpents of magma, coiled around the ship. The burned the metal and they slithered, melting and corroding it. From the center a loud rumbling, a pounding. Tearing its way to the surface, a grand creature, horned and black as night. It had the face of a pig and the body of an upright bull, enormous and towering. It pounded on the ship, tearing pieces away. As it did hundred of human sized insects, locusts, flew out. They swarmed the ship, eating the metal. A few could be seen eating the alien crewmen. As the serpents and beasts devoured the ship parts of it could be seen bulging, something was burrowing. Digging its way through a giant mole, armored in a crystal shell with a bladed nose, emerged. The shrieks from the crew could be heard in all directions, the people below had to cover their ears. But it was not over.

Nature itself seemed angry; the clouds rumbled with thunder and bolts fired around. They struck the ship, crackling like bombs. They pierced into it, setting it ablaze even as the serpents melted it. This barrage, it was too much. The ship began to tilt, ready to fall into the city below. For a moment everyone was frightened but not nearly enough. Just as it seemed to fall the serpents shook, the insects were still, even the giant trembled. Their bodies turned red, and in an instant the entire ship was engulfed in flame. The explosion was fierce, buildings shook, windows shattered raining glass upon the street. The jet nearly lost balance. As they watched on the fire took form, heading to the sky. It grew arms and wings and horns, they all knew it.

"I AM THE DARK GOD. FEAR AND OBEY!" it called out and laughed, echoing throughout the city. His laugh struck fear into the people; they could feel its power and its heat. IT burned them. "I AM THE GOD OF GEHENA!"

"THAT'S MY SHTICK! FUCK OFF!" Chelsea yelled across the sky. The fire being turned to the jet and chuckled, closing its wings it vanished into the air.

"Wow, you have to admit Robert know how to throw a show." Nick said.

"All those people below, they'd be cut to ribbons. We have to help them." Alex said

"We need to get to the school. Let Chris know were safe. He'll send medical staff." Luna reasoned. Alex looked at her, his eyes held fear. "We will help them, just not now. Don't worry."

"You can't see them." Alex said. "I forget that."

"See what?" She asked.

"Touch me, gain my vision." Alex replied. Luna did as he said; she placed her hand on his face and copied his powers. Then she looked out, and she knew. Hundreds, maybe thousands of blue lights floating around. Dark shadows came upon them, grabbing and taking them away. "You see only shadows, but I see people."

"Alex..." Luna tried but she could not think of anything. Everyone was silent; Tabitha had no reaction while Nick seemed overjoyed. Shadow shook his head, he disliked death. Anglea was on the verge of tears. Florinasia looked downcast, she reverted back to Cooper. Ragdoll just stared, not believing Robert would do this.

"Let's go." Tabitha said.

* * *

**The School**

Nick dropped them off, hovering away and taking the jet back. The others villains went with him. The hero's simple walked onto campus, as if nothing had happened. Everyone was calm and collected, going about their business.

"KAN!" or so they thought. Jun came running, faster than they could have though. Kan opened his arms but she tackled him to the ground. "Are you okay, what did they do to you, does anything hurt?" She asked rapidly, not leaving Kan a chance to respond. Eventually he grew annoyed and cupped her face, bringing her lips to his. She fell quite after that.

"Jun, I'm fine. They did not hurt me. Now please get off, you're heavier than you look." He joked, but she looked ready to cry. "Wait that not what it meant. You know my sense of humor needs work. Please don't cry."

"Smooth Romeo." Chelsea remarked. Then she turned to Marcus. "We have a date tonight." He blushed at that. "Speaking of dates, you need to go see Robert Rag. This love fest won't be complete until you do."

"I don't know where he is." She said, in truth she did not want to see him. Her thought kept returning to the people.

"You have to eventually. Might as well get it done." Chelsea said. Ragdoll nodded in compliance and went off to Roberts's room. Where ever he was he would be there eventually. Cooper, Luna and Alex went to their rooms though Luna opted to stay with Alex.

"It will be okay." She said

"I know people die, but to see so many at once." He said. "I can't let that happen again."

"We won't." Luna stated, earning his eyes. "I may not be a hero but you are and I will stand with you."

"Luna…thank you." Alex said and kissed her check. She blushed and took hold of him. They sat there together, just staying with each other.

Ragdoll had made her was to Roberts room, both nervous and fidgeting. Taking a deep breath she rang the bell. The door opened for her and she walked in slowly. To her surprise Robert was waiting, arms cross and leaning against one of the tables. He looked at her with sad eyes.

"You wish to speak of what happened today." He said. She nodded.

"I know what they did to you, I…I don't know what to say." She said but Robert huffed.

"We both know that's not what you wish to talk about. Don't waste time." HE ordered. Ragdoll was surprised but gave in.

"When you destroyed they ship you also killed hundreds of people." She said. "And you didn't care. I know that much."

"I did not wish their fate, but it doesn't bother me. Collateral damage." He replied, that got Ragdoll riled.

"How can you say that? There were children with them!" She asked.

"I'm evil. It's that simple. Very few lives matter to me, you know this. Bloody hell I told you what I'm like. You just refused to see it." He yelled.

"Robert, there is no excuse for killing that many people." She yelled back.

"I don't need and excuse, I don't care!" he said. "I kill hundreds of people all the time, I'm a demon. I fully embrace that. I had nothing to gain or lose from their deaths. This is what I told you."

"I know, but…it's senseless." She said, tears falling. Robert noticed, something compelled him to go to her. He wrapped his arms around her, holding tight.

"I'm sorry; I can't help what I am." He said. "And you need to see that."

"I know."

"No you don't." He replied. "We're leaving."

"What!" She asked in surprise.

"You need to see the real me, all my sins and acts." Robert explained. "I want you to see me, to know me. I don't know why but I want you to be with me without any delusions. We're going to my home, my country."

"But…this is kind of sudden." She said, still in surprise.

"If today is any indication it did not happen fast enough." Robert said. "I'll arrange everything, we leave tomorrow." And it was settled. HE gave her no room for argument, only telling her to pack her things.

* * *

**Hanger**

The jet docked without any trouble, its crew exiting and ready to report. Waiting for them was the samurai. He was silent, his presence commanding a report.

"We have done as you asked." Tabitha said. She presented a small box, as did Shadow and Nick. "Each contains pieces of Alien technology."

"Good. I knew it was wise to invent a size alteration storage device. I really should mass produce them." He replied. "It will take me time, but I think it will be worth it. The final stage is upon us. Nicholas, gather your workers. I want twice as much serum distributed. Tabitha, bring the boy in. End the game and make him yours. I want his power to intensify the fruit. One month, that is all that we should need."

"One month, sir that is a little soon. The buys will need time to find money." Shadow said.

"Give it to them freely." The Samurai stated. "That will draw them quick enough. Return here for your supply, I think the time for subtlety is reaching its end. Dismissed."

"Sir." They all said in unison. As they left the Samurai held the small boxes. His small chuckle echoed. "So much. They will all bow to me and I shall rule over all things. My time in hiding is over."

To be continued.

* * *

Okay, hope that was a good enough ending. I'm predicting only a few more chapters until the end. I'm predicting 6. Anyway read and review, be brutal but constructive.

1)The room is dark because the power core went out. I mean literal absence of light.

2)In truth I forget what the rules and numbers are. I'm just guessing so forgive any inconsistency.

3)Coopers suit is made of plant matter. With the arm piece torn of his bare hand touches the suit and he transforms. He's also getting better at controlling it, now it's just when he's not focused that he transforms.

4)This refers to the aliens, just in case you couldn't tell.

5)British phrase, means messed up.

6)Something for an origin story. I've stated I want to make a comic book company, this is an idea. If any of you want I can make an origin story for your characters.

7)Guess where this comes from. You'll be rewarded.

8)What Kan did was alter time on the Captain's DNA, not the Captain himself.

9)What do you guys think? I personally like the name Smiling Jake. Also I'm thinking his costume should be either skin tight with a cape and mask or some type of armor.

One last thing, there is a reference in here. You have to really look for it. If you do tell me in a PM.


	35. Chapter 35 Innocent Seduction

I do not own Total Drama Island (duh)

I know that several characters are not shown, but as of now they are not central to the plot. I'm not trying to neglect them; they will be back but not quite yet.

**Ch 35 Innocent Seduction**

It was early in the morning; the sun had just risen over the clouds. Still many were awake. The cafeteria and training halls were full of students starting their day, but a select few were preparing to depart. Specifically our trio of pranksters.

"Wow, gone for a week." Chelsea said. She and Jun were currently seated within Ragdoll's room, watching as the stitched beauty ran about. She was hastily packing her things, wondering over what she would need.

"It seems we never get to spend time together anymore." Jun complained as she rubbed her growing belly. Two week had passed since she became with child and it began to show. "Promise you'll be careful. We have no idea what Robert's home is like."

"Guys don't worry." Ragdoll said as she stuffed cloths in to a suitcase. "Robert won't let anything happen to me. Plus this could be the chance we need to learn about each other."

"Oh I know what you mean. I was very pleased when I got to 'know' Marcus." Chelsea commented with a grin. Ragdoll blushed heavily, and Jun frowned.

"Now Chelsea, we don't know if that will happen. Robert is a gentleman, and when they finally make love it will be magical. No pun intended." Jun defended, Chelsea's face fell. She grew annoyed.

"I don't like pregnant Jun. She never has anything funny or spiteful to say." Chelsea huffed; Jun sighed and smiled at the pyrokenetic.

"Chelsea, that's mean!" Ragdoll scolded but Chelsea crossed her arms. They argued for a time, eventually forcing Jun to restrain them.

* * *

Across the school, the dark arts instructor was busy setting up several schedules. Robert had piles of books stacked on a table as he wrote notes upon a clipboard. Standing behind him Alex, Luna and Cooper waited in silence. Kan was also present, though they did not know why.

"Alright Alex, these are your…why are you all here?" Robert asked noticing the extra visitors. "Did I summon a party, no I do believe I did not."

"I called them, I wish to speak with you then them and I figured it would better to get it done at once."

"I see, well then let me finish. I need to finish packing." Robert replied. "Alex, in my absence you will be in charge of the class."

"What!" Alex replied in shock. "I have no idea how to teach, I'm a student anyway."

"He does have a valid point." Luna added flatly. "He does not have the necessary credentials to teach a full class, nor does he have a license."

"I swear you all are daft." Robert said with a light chuckle. "You still look at this in American teaching systems, no such restrictions are on the island. He will have help; I just need him to supervise. The rest will take care of itself. Take these books with you and bring them as scheduled."

"If you're sure…"Alex said skeptically. Kan spoke up next.

"All right, now for our talk." He said. "You all have aided in my rescue. For this I have gifts."

"What, gifts. But we don't want gifts." Alex said. "Heroes don't help for reward."

"Alex, it is rude, and in truth idiotic, not to except." Luna said, ever the mercenary. Cooper made to argue but shut his eyes and covered his ears. Looking up with a sigh his face fell.

"Florinasia agrees." He said. "I've given up trying to argue with her."

"Good. People should be rewarded for their work." Kan said and stood before them. Raising his staff he tapped the ground, a white light filled the room as three spheres appeared. One floated to Alex, he reached for it and took hold.

"This is…this is a stone of purgatory." He said, in his hands was a large round grey stone. Within where swirling figures, humanoid and in saddened.

"Yes." Kan said. "Each contains those souls that walk the realm in-between good and evil. Scattered throughout time to ensure they were not used. With it you will always have access to spirits of your home. And should anything happen to them they will return to the sphere."

"Why would someone make such a thing?" Luna asked, not understanding the purpose of the devise.

"To give a chance." Kan said. "Nothing is worse than wondering in nothingness, those that are neither good nor evil, have not earned entrance to heaven or hell, they walk in nothingness. These stones were made to give them a chance to come back, to change something. With Alex, they have the chance."

"Kan, this is…this is illegal. The purgatory stones were scattered and decreed to stay that way."

"On earth maybe." Kan said. "But I really don't care. Now Luna, a reward for you."

"As you wish." She replied as a sphere approached her. She reached out and took hold, and her eyes went wide. Pulling it close she examined the object. It was a Katana, curved slightly more than normal. The sheath and handle wrap were crossing colors of white and black, swirling with a line of grey in the center. The hand guard was round, with holes cut like the opposite sides of the yin and yang. She drew it, the blade shined like the sun. A wave went through the metal, but it was solid as steel. "This is, this is sensei's blade."

"Yes." Kan said. "I saw that you broke your blade, and was troubled by it. I figured it only right to find you a replacement. You have nothing to remember him by; this is as much a part of him as his own arm."

"But…I can't…" she said, her eyes were beginning to water.

"You deserve it. Never question that." Kan assured her. "He would have wanted you to have it, he is proud of you."

"You've met him?" she questioned.

"When one becomes two thousand years old they meet a lot of amazing individuals." Kan answered. "And Cooper, something I can give you."

Cooper remained silent as the last sphere reached him. He reached into is and took hold as his friends did. He was much less surprised by his reward; it was a simple potted plant. The stem was wide, strong and deep. The petals were a dark violet with light green to the center.

"Terra plants." He said. "When planted they will bring life to a wasteland. This plant thing is getting a little old. Not that I don't like it…"

"I know." Kan said with a laugh. "But you want to help others, and with that you can. They are all but extinct."

"Thank you." Cooper said. Each took their leave, helping Alex carry the books Robert had giving him. When they were gone he turned to Robert.

"We need to talk." He said.

"Aye, we do at that." Robert agreed. "You are worried that something will happen to Ragdoll and Jun will become upset. You needn't worry; I will not let anything happen to Ragdoll despite my dislike of the neko."

"You haven't noticed then?" Kan asked. Robert looked somewhat confused.

"I'm not used to being unaware. State what you mean."

"In time you will see. Just know that you and Jun are closer than you think." Kan said and took his leave.

"Closer, we're demons. That's it." Robert said and shrugged. He had more important things to worry about.

* * *

**Secret Lab**

Five watched as an armored man held several alien devises. He took them apart; examining each tiny fragment like it was a work of art. On the outskirts of the room were trees with blue frit growing ripe.

"That time is here." The armored man said. "I've given you time to rest, but now the plan goes into motion."

"Plan sir?" one asked.

"Yes Tabitha. I told you when you returned that we begin, and we do." He answered. "Nick and Shadow will distribute more of the serum, that is a given. Promise them something better in time. Start today and bring them here. Show them what we do and how they will benefit. They are all adopting a psychological need, they will want it. Theodore and Jayson, I need you to help test this equipment. Thanks to Jayson's battle above the city my drones were able to collect a large amount of technology. We will need to use some insects as subjects; if nothing happens then I can still make an army of monstrous bugs that you will control."

"And the boy." Tabitha asked.

"He is a teenager, despite his will and morals nothing affects a teenager more than a girl. He has already come to show feelings for you. Use it, make him yours. Have him strengthen the fruit, increase its effectiveness."

"Yes sir, will I be able to keep him afterward?" Tabitha asked, earning the slight shock of those around her. Even the Samurai seemed surprised, albeit slightly.

"If you can turn him to you then yes. That is your business." He replied. "But why, you're not one to form attachments."

"I do have needs sir, and desires." She answered. The samurai turned, ushering them to their assignments. He returned to the pieces of alien technology, an unseen smile on his face.

"Soon, soon all the power of this world will be mine. Just a few preparations, then remove the powerful adversaries. Simple strategy and I will own everything."

Tabitha, Nick and Shadow walked down a hall toward the exit. Ted and Jay stayed behind, heading to the testing chambers. Shadow turned to Tabitha.

"You think its right to mess with someone's emotions?" he asked. A smile crept onto her face.

"Nothing wrong with a little innocent seduction." She replied.

* * *

**The School**

Everyone stood watching as Robert raised his arms. His chants were echoing but not booming. The sky was bright, much to everyone's surprise. As they watched the clouds twisted, and a great shadow covered them. In the sky something serpentine flew, arching and aim for the school. It thundered down, passing the school and creating a great wind. It rose again, laying its head on the ground hear them. Wormlike with several eyes and a four mandible mouth, long white hair flowing behind it. They could see several leather straps around the creature's body, it was enormous.

"Wow, what's that?" Chelsea asked.

"Great worm transit, now boarding!" A voice called out from above. Everyone looked up; something akin to a train compartment lay atop the creature, a stair case shooting down. Walking out with a megaphone was a medium height portly man with grey bumpy skin. He was dressed in a typical conductors outfit. "This isn't the stop."

"I'm aware good sir." Robert called out gain the conductors attention. "I called the worm for transit to my home. Personal trip in the royal suite's."

"That would be expensive sir." The conductor said.

"Well that's the bee's knees because I can afford something so dear." Robert replied and conjured a satchel. The conductor opened it, a shining golden light came out and he smiled.

"ALL ABOARD!" he called. Robert ushered Ragdoll forward, and they boarded the worm. After a few goodbye waves the door closed and the worm took off, nearly taking the students off their feet from wind.

"That was big. Can we get one?" Samantha asked, almost childlike.

"Alright, you need to stop with that." Rachel's snapped. "You're not a child, stop acting like one!"

"But…alright." Samantha said sadly. "I guess I should grow up a little."

"She's not saying not to be girly; just don't act like a kid." Alyson reasoned.

"I miss her already." Chelsea said, faking a tear and sorrowful longing. "Jun, our little Ragdoll is gonna get her cherry popped."

"Chelsea, stop it. You need to leave people alone about their sex lives." Jun said in a motherly tone, but Chelsea ignored her. Meanwhile the trio stood in wonder of the great worm.

"That is something I could learn to do." Alex said. "Assuming I survive being a teacher."

"You'll be fine Alex; I know you can teach them." Luna said, holding his hand. "And if they give you trouble they answer to me." She said that part with a kiss.

"Are you sure you're neutral right now." He joked. She blushed.

"Could you two do that in private? It makes some of us jealous." Cooper said. As he said it he felt a chill in his spine. It was as if something responded to his words.

"Cutie." A feminine voice called out. Cooper turned, Tabitha was running to him. His first impulse was to run, but he would not obey. He was trying to get closer to her, even with the nagging voice in his head telling him to leave.

"Florinasia stop it." He ordered, speaking to the wind. No one took note, they were used to this. It did not take long for Tabitha to reach him.

"Cutie, we're going out." She said and took hold of his arm. Before he, or anyone for that matter, could stop her Tabitha had dragged Cooper off.

* * *

**City Skyline**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" someone screamed through the air. When people looked up all they saw was a boy using a hang-glider. What they did not know was that the hang-glider was alive. "Tabitha put me down!"

"No way cutie, you'd fall a very long way." Tabitha replied playfully. She had morphed her body, changing her legs to that of a bird to hold Cooper and her arms into wings(1). Eyeing an empty roof she touched down, dropping Cooper before landing herself and morphing back. Cooper tried to collected himself, Tabitha giggled as he did.

"What the hell!" he yelled, she continued to giggle.

"You're getting less shy. You'd never have yelled at me before." She said in a sultry voice, approaching him with swaying hips. "I like it."

"Um…Tabitha?" he asked nervously, he was near the edge. She got closer, pinning him between the edge and her.

"You can't run now." She said seductively, pressing herself against him. "I can get you like this anytime I want, but right now I want to have some fun. Let's go to the amusement park."

"O…oaky." Cooper agreed his face crimson.

The pair had traversed the city, taking the rail system to the other end. As Tabitha said there was an amusement park. It was early, but the park was bustling with people. It was not traditional, all the booths were holographic, each ride state of the art. Cooper was in wonder as he gazed upon the spectacle, something Tabitha was happy with.

"It doesn't have all the games the school does but it does have the classic circus feel." She said. Once they were in Tabitha moved them toward the game booths. The first was a shooting booth, using a holographic target projector and light gun. "Come on, win me a prize." She urged.

"But…but I'm not a good shot." Cooper argued but Tabitha pushed him forward. He took the rifle and looked to the other shooters. They were mostly kids but one stood out. He looked around twenty, muscular with a cocky smile. Several girls were around him, adoring him.

"Stand aside little man; no one's a better shot than me." He gloated, instantly Cooper felt defeat. However he felt urging from Tabitha, and he took aim. The moment the bell sounded he opened fire, first a small target then a larger one. The kids only hit a few but the man was a good shot. The real competition was between him and Cooper. Though he claimed little skill Cooper did not miss a shot. In fact he and the man were dead even, landing each hit until only one was left. They aimed at once, but the man was faster on the pull. The holographic beams fired, only milliseconds apart, but the man had hit first.

"And the winner is the Muscle bound hunk." The booth owner said presenting a prize to the man. He threw it to the crowd of girls who dove for it.

"Told ya, no sweat at all." He said, acting as if he won without effort.

"He's like Robert before he started dating Ragdoll." Tabitha said turning to Cooper. He had a long face, dejected and defeated. Tabitha felt like telling him he deserved to lose, he was weak. But something stopped her, told her to help him. She glared at the man. "You" she said pointing. "And me, this game. Now."

"Alright babe, maybe I'll convince you to leave the toddler." He said.

"Human vital target." Tabitha ordered, surprising both the booth owner and the man. It was set up and they took hold of the light guns. The bell rang, the man aimed but before he could pull the trigger he saw several beams. He turned. Tabitha was looking at something opposite the target but managed to fire and hit every vital spot. In under a second the bell went off again, Tabitha the winner. Not giving time for an announcement Tabitha took a prize and walked off with Cooper.

"Wow, I didn't think anyone but Luna could do that." Cooper said. Tabitha smiled at the praise. She hugged the prize, a big stuffed bear.

"It's all about knowing where to shoot. And don't be sad, you did great." She encouraged him, feeling she had to. "He just had a faster finger, it was close and he knows it. Let's go to another game."

And they did. The next game they tried was an advanced version of whack-a-mole. This included 3D gloved and a helmet. Tabitha pushed Cooper again. Once he had the helmet on he was submerged into a open plain, a large digital mallet in his hands. Outside a giant screen showed the digital world he inhabited. Cooper waited, looking for moles, but then he felt the ground shake. Bursting from the grass floor were mutated mole monsters. They attacked, snarling and roaring. Acting on reflex Cooper raised his mallet and struck down, smashing the mole into digital bits. He spun, slamming the mallet into the next and repeating the action. The third leaped into the air, but Just as Cooper was about to crush it the game froze.

"What?" Cooper asked.

"We have a challenger." The game said. Cooper looked to his right; within the digital plane another body appeared. It was the man from before.

"You again little man." He said. "Well you're girlfriend aint here to save you. Prepare for a beating." Tabitha seethed with anger for the man. He hands inadvertently sharpened, but she knew she could not help Cooper.

"_Show your strength_." She thought.

Within the game world several more moles appeared, and a score board appeared. It was set to zero on both accounts. A buzzer went off and the moles attacked. Cooper raised his mallet and slammed it down, crushing the nearest mole. The man did the same, easily swatting the attacking moles. In moments the buzzer rang, they stopped. Cooper looked at the score board, 10 to Cooper, 15 to the man.

"Looks like I'll win again." The man gloated. Cooper stayed silent, waiting for the next round. When the buzzer sounded the ground cracked as larger armored moles entered the area. The man charged and brought the mallet down. It hit the mole, but bounced off and took the man to the ground. Cooper leaped upon the creature, bringing the mallet under the snout and catching the unarmored lower jaw. The mole went flying into the air and shattered into data bits. Cooper didn't stop there; he charged the next mole head on. It took a swig at him; Cooper ducked under the blow and brought the mallet to the creature's side. It yelped then disappeared.

"Little shit." The man said as he watched Cooper. He was being humiliated but a kid, he couldn't have that. Lifting his mallet he charged into the fray, swinging wildly. He struck the shielded arm of the nearest mole, it bounced off and the creature swiped. He went to the ground hard, looking up only to see Cooper taking out the same mole. "_He's fought before_." The man thought and observed Cooper.

"The kid is good, maybe a military brat." Someone said.

"Don't know, but I think he's cute." This time a girl spoke, one from the mans underage.

"Yah, imagine what he'll be like in a few years."

"Guys, he's a kid. You're at least eighteen. That's sick."

"Don't act like you're not thinking it."

Now the man was annoyed. This little kid was taking the attention of his girls away from him. He watched, seeing the technique. He took note of the area where Cooper hit, finally getting the idea. He charged again, Ducking under a swipe and driving the mallet into the moles gut. Now that he knew what to do he did well, dodging strikes and landing his own blows. It went one for several minutes, neither one losing momentum.

"Wave over!" the announcer said. "This is a first, no one has ever lasted the entire second wave before. With a score of 50 Cooper, 45 to the man. Round three begins in two minutes."

Cooper was panting; he was tired from the exertion. The man laughed at him, thinking he would win hands down. Cooper glared at him, thinking he was cheating.

"What's your name?" Cooper asked. The man smirked.

"They call me the GREAT MAX!" the man proclaimed. Cooper just continued glaring. The buzzer rang, and the ground shook. They watched as it cracked and split, plums of dust and dirt show up. A great creature, enormous and towering, emerged. Its skin like stone, claws sharp as any blade, eyes red as blood.

"WE INTRODUCE THE GREAT MOLEZILLA!" The announcer stated, accompanied by the thundering roar of the beast. Max stepped away in fear, caught off guard by the realism of the monster. Cooper stepped up, scanning over the creature.

"I'm dead." He said dejectedly.

"Come on, you can do it. It's just a mole." A feminine voice, one he recognized called. For a moment he thought it Florinasia, but he never 'heard' her voice. This came from outside, and though he could not see anything he felt it came from Tabitha.

Molezilla roared and drove its claws at the two; Cooper dove to the side taking Max with him. The claws punctured the ground, but thanks to Cooper both Max and himself were safe. Cooper charged the beast, hammering the mallet on the creatures arm. Unlike before the mallet did not bounce off, but no damage was done. It swiped at him, he ducked under it but the force created a wind the knocked him to the ground. The creature leaned over Cooper, ready to devour him. Diving down the mole opened its jaws, Cooper rolled under it just avoiding the mouth. He ran to the legs, lifting the mallet again and striking. Molezilla let out a roar of pain, but again no damage. He ran out from under the mole looking along its back for a hole in the rocky skin.

"Damn." Uttered Max as he watched. Cooper was fighting the monster by himself, while Max stood trembling. "It's only a game, just a very realistic one. This kid is showing me up, I won't have it." He decided to win and charged at the beast. By now it turned to catch Cooper, but it was slow. It clawed at Cooper, leaving craters in the ground. Max charged it from behind, jumping onto its back. The mole felt it and began shaking, trying to force Max off. Max held tight, repeatedly hammering the stone like skin. The mole took notice that, eventually getting annoyed. It reared back, forcing itself to fall. Max could not move in time, if he lumped off he'd still be caught by the falling titan. He watched as the ground came closer, when he felt a sudden force. Cooper had leaped into the air, tackling Max off the creatures back and away from the falling body.

"Okay, what to do." Cooper thought as he stood again. "How would Alex handle it, he'd summon a giant ghost. What about Luna, she'd cut it in half with her sword. I can't do that, its rock hard…wait. Can't hurt it outside, hurt its insides."

"Fuck, it's getting up." Max said.

Indeed Molezilla had risen. It turned to them in anger, its eyes almost glowing. It roared, fangs dripping, echoing into the sky. As it did Cooper pulled back, and with all his strength through his mallet to the beasts. It flew through the air, straight into the beast's mouth. Molezilla shut up after that, rearing back confused. Then it began choking, trying to cough but it couldn't. It took a step forward, and then it tripped and began to fall. In the surprise the pair didn't notice how close it was, it would fall directly atop them. They shielded themselves, but as the beast impacted atop them the world around them digitized. Not feeling a crushing sensation they both took off their helmets, they were back in the park, the crowd cheering.

"AND THE WINNER IS THE KID!" The announcer yelled excitedly. Cooper blushed under the attention, stepping down from the platform. "CLAIM YOUR PRIZE!" he announced and presented a selection of different stuffed animals, toys, and other various items. He picked one and turned back around. Before him were the group of girls that previously shadowed Max.

"That was awesome"

"You are so cute"

"Let's go play another game"

They all barraged him with flatteries, clearly taken in by his performance. Under their gaze he turned scarlet, shy and embarrassed by them. It only served to make them swoon more. Then they all went silent, a chill going down their collective spines. Only daring to look back slightly they saw Tabitha, her hair flailing around like serpents, her face darkened and eyes glowing in rage. Each girl stepped away slowly, Tabitha glaring at each. She only stopped when Cooper approached, he handed her the prize, a stuffed plant doll. She looked at it and smiled, pulling him into a kiss.

"Thanks Cutie, let's get on a ride" she said and dragged him off. As they ran she thought "_Why was I angry, was I jealous. No, those girls only served to get in my way. That's why I was mad_."

* * *

**Later that night**

The pair spent the entire day at the park, playing various arcade games, enjoying every ride. Despite what Tabitha wanted she had enjoyed herself, and now they were on the Farris wheel reaching the top. Tabitha found it cliché, but also desired it.

"It had a good time Tabitha." Cooper almost whispered. He was blushing, clearly embarrassed. "It's much better than our last date."

"Well cutie, I think it works. Now you just have to find something else to top this." She joked. "Maybe a little late night exercise."

"Um…what do you mean?" he nervously asked, though he felt he knew the answer. To respond Tabitha cupped his face and connected their lips. This wasn't lustful, but passionate and sincere.

"Um, that was nice."

"…" Cooper was speechless, something Tabitha enjoyed. She looked out over the city, it glowed with beautiful lights.

"It's wonderful to look at." She said. "At night it glows like a gem, a paradise. But under it, in the dark are things that no one wants. Evils, dangers, monsters. The ultimate shape shifter, never one or the other. A paradise and a hell."

"Tabitha?" Cooper questioned. She turned and smiled. "I want to show you something."

The wheel brought them down and they dismounted. They headed for the exit, leaving the park and traveling to this thing Tabitha wanted to show. Before they cleared the parking lot however, there was trouble.

"Little man and his bitch." The heard. Turning to the sound they found Max leaning against a streetlight (2). "You made quite the day, making me look like a pile of shit."

"We...we didn't mean to." Cooper tried to reason, but his shyness only served to anger Max.

"Bullshit. You humiliated me, made me lose my girls. No one does that to me, NO ONE!" he yelled and drew a pistol. Tabitha made to move, but the bags wrapped around her wrist impeded her (3). She would have to remove them, but she never got the change. Max aimed and fired, the bullet striking Tabitha and sending her to the ground. Cooper looked on, but in that second something overcame him. It was rage.

"Bastard." He said and shot his arm up. The asphalt beneath them cracked, Max shook in surprise. Frantically turning his head ne could not stop the great vines bursting from the ground. They launched at him, ripping the gun away and wrapping around his body. Cooper commanded the vines, using his hands to act as controls. He closed his fingers, the vines tightened. He pulled apart, the vines mimicked. Max screamed but the vines had covered his mouth.

"Cooper." Tabitha called. "I'm alright." Cooper turned to her, surprised or shocked at her lack of injury. Instantly he let the loose his control, Max was dropped. "He only hit some of the prizes."

"What the hell?" Max said getting up, he was clutching his side. Tabitha stared into his eyes.

"You will say nothing, or we will hunt you down." She said, instilling fear into the man. He nodded and ran off. Tabitha looked to her things. "Looks like the bullet tore through everything, except this."

"That's the…"Cooper began but stopped to examine the item. It was the flower doll he'd given her. "It made it."

"Yep, now let's get going. We need a break." She said, and this time they managed to leave.

* * *

**Tabitha's Apartment**

Upon entering the apartment Cooper was stricken silent. It was enormous, the living room alone the size of three dorm rooms. What was odd was that it didn't have typical luxuries like a TV; it only had a few chairs and a table. In truth it was pretty barren.

"Tabitha, this room is…empty." Cooper stated.

"I don't use it for anything." She said. "I have a room at the school, it has everything I need. This is provided by my company. A place for me to rest when I need it. It's too big, though. I don't need this much room. It does have something I like."

"What's that?" Cooper asked.

"Come on cutie, let me show you." She said and took him to one of the many doors. Once opened several fragrances flew out, flowers and fruits, different trees and pollens. They walked in, Cooper was caught. Tropical trees, field flowers, fruits and vegetables. It was a virtual Eden.

"This is…this is wonderful." He said. "I didn't know you liked plants."

"I like you don't I." she teased then kneeled next to a few flowers. "My garden is one of my hobbies. I like growing things, to cultivate them. I give them what they need to grow and let them be. Some eat insects that harm others, so it's kept in balance. Only the strong survive, the others die and become food for the rest. It may seem cold but that is nature. It's how I live. Sometimes I wish I could make them stronger, but that would need chemicals. I don't think that's strength."

"It like this." Cooper said. She looked at him confused. "This side of you. Normally you act like a hormone driven stalker. Now you seem…I don't know more real."

"Really?" she said in surprise.

"Yep. And I think it suits you." He said "Your smiles are more genuine." He then approached the nearest plant, put his hand on in and spoke to it. Tabitha watched as the grass grew greener, the flowers blossomed, the fruit enlarged. All around her the garden grew stronger, better. "Stronger, without chemicals."

"Cooper…"she replied but instead of speaking more she pulled him in and locked their lips. Still not used to the action Cooper moaned. When they separated she held him and pulled him along.

"Tabitha?" he questioned but she silenced him with two fingers. Taking him through door, then the apartment she entered another room. This time it was smaller, still barren but held a large bed with a table and towels. Cooper went to question but Tabitha gripped his shirt and tossed him onto the mattress.

Cooper looked up but Tabitha pounced on him, pinning him to the bed. She crashed her lips against his, forcing her tongue into his mouth and exploring every inch of it. When she pulled away she stared longingly into his eyes, his surprised almost frightened eyes.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." She said. "I want…need this. I'm an aggressive girl, no matter what I act like. And no one's ever treated me like you."

"But…But I'm fourteen." He argued.

"I never really cared for the law. Your age mean nothing, you are old enough to know what you're doing. Now let me have my fun." She ordered and stuck out her tongue, it began to morph before him becoming blade like. It moved under his shirt and pierced it, cutting down the middle to loosen it. Cooper was panicked and confused, he didn't know what to do.

"_Get away from her. You don't want this_." A voice in his head called. Cooper listened to it, but did not obey. Confused as he was he didn't feel wrong. "_This is not right, she does not love you."_

_"It is my life, I have to live it."_ Cooper thought back. The voice sighed sadly but went quiet. Cooper looked back to Tabitha; she had finished cutting his shirt and brought her tongue back in place.

**(Lemon Warning)**

"I'll do some more enjoyable things latter on." She promised as she lowered her head to his chest. Using her tongue again, this time normal, she licked his nipple. The contact sent a jolt through Cooper, the sensation was odd. Letting go of his one arm Tabitha traced her fingers along his stomach. Though he was thin and scrawny that constant training and life threatening situation he'd been in had toned Cooper. Tabitha began kissing his chest, and got lower and lower. When she reached his pants she stopped, sitting up she smiled wickedly. Grabbing het tank top she pulled it off, exposing her breasts to Cooper. Each had a tattoo of a smiley face over the nipple. He was captivated by them. "Like any other teenage boy." She teased.

Taking hold of his hands she placed them on her breasts, hoping for him to act. When he didn't she sighed.

"Squeeze them gently." She ordered, Cooper gulped and did as instructed. He lightly squeezed them, using only a little force. Tabitha closed her eyes, enjoying the gentle needing. Cooper then began to massage them, using his thumbs to rub circles. This sent a shiver through Tabitha's spine, one she enjoyed very much. As he kept massaging Tabitha became used to it, but he didn't change motion. He didn't know what to do. Grabbing his hands and forcing them down again Tabitha put her chest to his face. "Suck." She ordered, almost forcing her breast into Cooper's mouth. He opened and took her breast in, lightly sucking. Tabitha took his other hand and placed on her other breast, putting his thumb and index finger around her pert nipple. He pinched it, again gently, hoping to please her.

"Ah…ahh" she moaned as he played with her. Despite is inexperience he was skilled, at least to her. "Cooper, suck harder." She said, he complied electing another moan from the shape-shifter. Tabitha could feel herself getting wet, and she had an idea. Telling Cooper to stop she got off him, pulled her boot and pants off, and then slowly inched her underwear down. She knew Cooper was watching, she he made sure to give a show. When they were off she got back on the bed, this time straddling his head. Her womanhood was directly in front of his face, he blushed intensely at it. "First time then, good. I like to be the first. Lick, use your tongue to please me."

Hesitant at first Cooper complied, running his tongue across her entrance. He licked slowly, thinking it would increase the pleasure. Tabitha moaned above him, urging him to continue. She griped her breasts as he worked, squeezing them as he did before. Before long Cooper ran his tongue over her clit, that shot through her like lightening. Sensing this Cooper continued, lapping and forcing his tongue into her folds. Tabitha moaned louder and louder, eventually screaming.

"I'M CUMMING!" she screamed as her fluids sprayed over Cooper's face. She fell back, panting heavily. Looking to the young man she found him in a state of shock. She chuckled to herself and reached over for a towel. Wiping his face clean she spoke "Forgot you didn't know that. Don't worry, it gets better."

Tabitha reached for his pants, but this time Cooper spoke up.

"Tabitha, please stop." He asked. "I know you really want this but I…I can't. I know we did some things but please…"

"We're not done till I say we're done." She said, smirking as she ripped his pants away. Looking down she saw his erect manhood, looking over it like a prized meat. "Wow, you're pretty big for a fourteen year old." She teased and lay before him. Lifting her breasts with her hands he enclosed them around his member, enlarging them as she did. She could feel it grow when she did, and twitch as the contact with her. She then lifted them up, then down, rubbing her breast along his shaft. Cooper moaned his face was red; he was enjoying this despite his protest. She quickened her pace, electing louder moans, but she wasn't done. Tabitha opened her mouth wide, and took Cooper's member in. Morphing her tongue to wrap around it he began to suck. She didn't go slowly; she took all of him in at once with enough force to drain him. Coopers eyes were clenched tight; he could not take this assault. HE was reaching his limit. Tabitha felt the pulse, and with one final suck she let him free.

"AHHHHH" Cooper yelled as he came, covering Tabitha's face and chest. She just laughed in joy. Keeping the towel handy she wiped herself off.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" she mock asked. Then she mounted him.

"Tabitha, no. This is too far." He pleaded but she ignored him. He went to object again but Tabitha swallowed him insider her entrance. Both gasped at this, but once inside Cooper held not argument, nor could he form a proper entrance. Tabitha rose up a little, and then shot down. Cooper's eyes went wide, this pleasure was incredible. She continued, taking him in completely and totally. She quickened her pace, increased her force, she gripped his shoulders for support. Without thinking Cooper grabbed her breasts and squeezed hard. Tabitha moaned.

"More ah ah so good." Tabitha said, "Squeeze them harder, squeeze my great breasts harder!"

"I…I…I can't…"Cooper tried to say but couldn't form words.

"Inside, do it inside!" Tabitha said, she was reaching the end as well. With one finally thrust they both shouted.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Cooper came inside of her, Tabitha fell atop him twitching.

**(Lemon End)**

It had taken time for them to recover, but once they did they had curled up under the covers. Coopers pleadings of stop seemed to have never happened as he cuddled with the girl. He was fast asleep, but she watched him, a smile on her face. Looking over to the table she gently took his arms and pulled them away, replacing herself with a pillow. She got dressed and left the room, sneaking one last look at Cooper as she did.

* * *

**Lab of the Black Samurai**

The samurai stood watching several monitors. A dozen workers were below him, each at a station and gathering data.

"Sir." One called out. "The plants within Agent Nightshade's quarters are growing exponentially. The effect is running along the root system connecting there to here."(4)

"Good. This will accelerate my plans. Agent Nightshade's whereabouts."

"Here sir." Tabitha called from behind. All save the samurai jumped at her voice. "It worked."

"Yes. You did a fine job. I hope you enjoyed yourself as well. I believe you've earned it." He congratulated her. She nodded and left the room. As she did, however, she heard a condescending voice.

"Was that necessary?"

"Shadow." She stated. Indeed the master thief appeared from the darkness.

"I can see fatigue, which means you were very active just now." He said. "The growth was tracked an hour ago, meaning you got him to increase the potency of the plants without your 'charms'. Did you really have to sleep with him afterward?"

"How do you know this?" she asked in turn but he shrugged, stating he knows such things. "Whatever your source it doesn't matter. I did what I wanted, and I got the results desired. It was just a little innocent seduction."

"He's a good kid. Try not to hurt him." Shadow said and walked away.

"Why do you care?"

"Being a villain doesn't mean being evil." Was Shadow's response. Tabitha looked after him, considering his words. With a small smile she went on, she had business.

* * *

**Random Back Ally**

"Damn freaks." An angry voice called out. "Nearly killed me."

"Nearly is not an acceptable outcome." Another voice called out. "Max."

"Whose there!" Max yelled, looking for the source. Before he could find it he felt a stabbing pain, and looked down. Five giant claw like nails had pierced his torso.

"I don't leave openings, nothing that can hurt me. And no one calls me a bitch." The voice said, pulling the nails out and leaving Max to bleed.

**To be continued**

**

* * *

**

And theirs Chapter 35. Hope you enjoyed it, as you can tell it was more of a relationship builder for Tabitha and Cooper. The lemon was men to be a point. Cooper, while he enjoyed it, did not want to have sex with Tabitha. At least not yet. She was going to force the issue. That is why there so little foreplay, it was basically rape. Not to belittle that horrific act, I feel any rapist should be castrated, have half his body skinned and the other tarred. Then the torture can begin.

And because I know there will be at least one liberal "all life is precious" bastard out there (not to my readers who have thoughts, you guys are awesome) who says what I just said is wrong, think on this. What if you, your mother, wife/girlfriend/life partner/ significant other, or daughter was raped? How would you feel?

That's all for my rant, sorry to bother anyone. If the lemons not good I apologize, but I think is sets up things for later. Now with explanations.

1)She made herself like a bird. I know her profile(assuming the creator is still reading, and that any of you care) says she has limits, but she is surpassing them right now dew to the serum.

2)I'm not sure is the lights in parking-lots have different names, but one of those.

3)The bag was just cumbersome and would stop her blows in anything else. She could move with the bags, but they would get in the way of her strikes.

4)The plants are connected via roots in underground chambers, running through the buildings. Assume the Samurai owns Tabitha's building.

If you have any questions let me know and I will do my best to answer them.


	36. Chapter 36: A Little Bit of Luck

Sorry for the late Update, but I'm really sure where to go with the is story. I have the ending but I want to work more personal moments and bring a few characters back. I don't want to rush it, so I'm taking my time. Anyway enjoy.

I do not own Total Drama Island or any product, program, endorsement, subsidiary, etc that is connected to it.

**Ch 36 A Little Bit of Luck**

The day began as it always did students up and about in various activities before class. This time two stood waiting outside their rooms, both nervous.

"Alex, I'm worried." Luna said, showing an odd amount of emotion for her neutral form. She looked to him, her eyes having a motherly visage. "Cooper never came back."

"It's okay, he's with Tabitha." Alex said confidently, though Luna could see doubt. "Yeah…he'll be fine."

"Probability suggests that Tabitha took Cooper to a secluded spot, forced herself upon him, and then used his powers for nefarious purposes. He does not have the combat skill to fight Tabitha and win, and her charms would render him unwilling to fight." Luna concluded

"Okay, now I'm worried." Alex said, admitting defeat.

"HEY GUYS!" a voice shouted, catching both by surprise and nearly knocking Alex over. They turned; Cooper was standing with a smile wide as the Grand Canyon. "What's up?"

"Cooper!" Alex said "Where the hell were you?"

"At Tabitha's" Cooper replied; he did not notice Alex's worried expression.

"Why were you there?" Alex asked, Luna hit her head.

"_For teasing Cooper so much about the subject you'd think Alex would get it_." She thought, annoyed by her boyfriend's denseness. "They spent the night together, intimately."

"What…oh. OH go Cooper!" Alex cheered and went to high-five but Luna struck him over the head. "I thought we were past that."

"We were…do you feel something?" Luna asked suddenly. They shook their heads. Luna felt something on her back, it was crawling. "What is thaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed and fell to the ground. Alex caught her as something flew into the air. Cooper reached up and caught it.

"Hey, It's a doll." He said, and then noticed the strings attached to the limbs. Before he could say anything it jerked in his grasp, shaking free and landing on its feet. It looked to them, specifically Luna.

"It's not over, HA HA HA HA!" It laughed in a distinctive feminine tone, bowed and vanished into thin air. Luna twitched, her calm neutrality slipping.

"Luna, calm down." Alex pleaded, reaching out to her. He could see her form darkening. "It's only a joke."

"I hate puppets." Luna stated darkly. "I will punish her for this, and it will be painful." She said and stalked off. Cooper was cowering in the corner, his happiness replaced with morbid fear.

"That was scary." He said. Alex agreed with him.

"I have to go teach Roberts class. We'll talk later." Alex said to Cooper and ran off. Cooper Got up and entered his room, preparing for the day and getting his books.

* * *

**Demon/Yokai History**

Luna sat in class silently, her hateful glare intense. It had frightened the others, more so than Rin herself. Only Jun was calm, with a happy smile on her face. Her ears were present, as where her fangs, claws and tail. They were working on a project, paired off into groups.

"What's wrong Luna?" Jun asked in a motherly tone. She had grown kinder as of late, insightful. "You seem troubled."

"Puppets." Was all Luna said. Jun was confused but in a rare moment of insight she understood.

"A parting gift from Ragdoll then?" she questioned all ready knowing the answer. "You should feel honored; she never singles out an individual for practical jokes."

"I do not like it." Luna stated. "I do not bother her, I wish her to leave me be."

"But where would the fun be then? It is how she expresses herself." Jun explained. "She was ignored, treated as a freak before she came here. She receded into herself, a shell. When she came here she found acceptance, know one judges here. Well not based on appearance anyway."

"Fear is a weakness." Luna said. "Fear leads to anger or panic, anger leads to mistakes, panic leads to mistakes. Mistakes lead to death, death leaves us alone." Now Jun saw it, she could see why Luna was so affected. Not to true source but the outline, the reasoning behind it. Wrapping an arm around Luna Jun spoke softly.

"Fear is what we all have, and you are never alone. You have me, Kan, Chelsea, Ragdoll, Cooper, especially Alex. Not to mention all our friends. Even Robert has taken a shine you, though he'd never admit it."

"Jun, you don't have fear. You don't have a reason to fear your fear." Luna said, but Jun just smiled.

"I have plenty of fear. I'm eighteen and pregnant. I fear I might fail my children, that I'm to young. I fear Kan may have to leave for whatever reason. I fear that Shigeru may return and try to claim them. I haven't lost anyone, but I do know fear. But I have Rin and Kan, Chelsea and Ragdoll, father if need be." She explained, bringing a realization to Luna. She was being petty. "I understand why you're mad, and I'll talk with Ragdoll when she gets back."

"Thank you." Luna said simply. "You will be a good mother one day."

"Thank you." Jun said surprised. "That means a lot…'gulp'" Jun cover her mouth and looked around frantically. She spotted a trash bin next to Rin's desk and rose to reach it. Her growing belly made it hard for her to maneuver but she pushed everyone out of the way. When she reached the bin she took it up and unloaded the contents of her stomach. Several students cringed at the sight. When she was done she rose, she did not look well.

"Are you alright Jun?" Rin asked. Jun nodded but Rin was not convinced. "Go to the nurse, now. Some will go with you."

"But…"Jun tried to argue but one look from Rin silenced her.

"I'll take her." Luna offered. Rin nodded and sent the two off. A low chatter went through the students at the event.

"Silence." Rin ordered, little more than a whisper but it penetrated everything.

/

In the hall Luna held Jun up, thought the pregnant woman did not need support.

"Thank you but I'm fine." Jun said.

"I know but I feel I should hold just in case. The nurse is right here so hold on." Luna said. Indeed the nurse's office was very close to Rin's classroom. The entered, it was a typical set up. Desk and medicine cabinet, a table for student to lay down.

"Alright, what I can I do for yah?" a masculine and overly macho voice asked. Sitting in the chare was a man in a red sweat suit, brunet with a headband and pointed chin. "Names Tyler, the physical trainer and one of several nurses."

"Jun needs a checkup." Luna said. Tyler nodded and looked to Jun, taking note of her budging belly. With a looked of understanding he brought her to the table and sat her down. He took her blood pressure, checked her ears, eyes and throat, and heart beat.

"That's odd." He said. Jun looked at him questioningly. "How long have you been pregnant?"

"Two weeks." Jun answered.

"Darn it." He replied. "You're not supposed to have ears or a tail until week three according to my information on cat demons. You're developing too early. That not good." He said, making it sound dramatic. Jun face went from shock to worry. "I mean, well, you should see a specialist. I'm just a nurse. Let me at least make you feel better." He said and placed his hand on her head. She felt less nauseous, and a bit better.

They thanked him and left, deciding to go to Jun's room instead. They sat there for a time; Luna let Jun think over what they learned.

"I need to see father." Jun said.

"That will be hard. I don't know much of Magic but from what I understand you need a portal."Luna said.

"True and I can't ask the magic teacher to make one. They're too busy, I could call a freelancer in but I don't know one. I'll have to send a message to father and have them open one of their side." Jun suggested.

"Send one, I'll see about a freelancer." Luna said.

* * *

**The Dark Arts**

Alex stood at the head of the class looking back. They stared at him, some annoyed, other insulted, but all disappointed. He had taught every class, being given special permission be Robert. Now it was his class, and he was nervous.

"I can't believe Mr. Wrathion put a kid in charge."

"Should have put me in charge, I at least know real magic."

"Um…can we start?" Ale asked. They ignored him. "Please?" he asked.

"SILENCE!" a dark and foreboding voice yelled, nearly knocked the student over. They looked to the front of the room, Robert stood there. "Good. Now I'm an image spell, an illusion here to teach. I'll give the lesson and you will listen. Alex is tasked with keeping you in check."

"Yeah so, um open your books and do what the hologram says." Alex said.

"What's a hologram?" the students asked, further proving that they knew only of magic. "Just do what Robert says." They nodded and commenced their lessons. Alex did the same, keeping an eye on them. It was actually pretty calm, they were all focused. Alex had to do little, and he was glad for it.

When the class was half over, however, things changed.

"This is insulting!" a student yelled, catching everyone attention. "We have to deal with improper and lack lust instruction because out teacher go gallivanting with a bubble headed girl!"

"Um, return to the lesson." Alex instructed, trying and failing to sound commanding.

"And you. He leaves you in charge of us. You have no magical background, no noble birth. You're a kid!"

"Look, finish the lesson. Then it's over." Alex tried to reason, but the student took it as a challenge.

"Now you try to command us. I will not stand for this!" He yelled, but his anger was not to himself. The spell he was casting had not dissipated, when he yelled a bolt of energy fired into the crowd. The other students retaliated, they launched spells at him but in the enclosed space they hit each other as well. This set off a chain of events, a small war broke out. Each student fired spell after spell, aiming at anything that moved. The walls were scorched, the floors burnt. It was utter chaos, and the Robert Images did nothing to stop it. The seemed to smile. Alex called out, trying to calm them but his voice rang hollow. He had to dodge spells, which stopped him further.

"_It's my first day and I already screwed up_." He thought, falling to his knees. Unbeknownst to him one of the Robert doppelgangers was watching him, examining him. Alex looked at them; he didn't know what to do. Then something hit him. "_I don't know what to do. But what would Robert do?"_ He questioned, and then closed his eyes. The air grew colder, his began his incantation.

"**FROM THE END OF DAYS, THE DARK WILL RISE"**

**"TO MY VOICE, YOUR WILL DIES"**

**"OBEY"**

When he finished the room went silent, the spells ceased. The students were frozen in place, unable to make the simplest movements.

"Turn, sit and listen." Alex commanded. They obeyed, and gazed in fear. Alex's eyes glowed a dark grey, contrasting his usually white. His voice echoed out, his presence was all they could feel. "I'm the one in charge of this class. Mr. Wrathion set it up himself; I will keep order while you study. If you have complaints I don't want to hear them. I'm not a teacher, it's not my lesson. I just make sure you learn. Do you understand me?"

They all nodded.

"Good. Now get back to your studies." He commanded, and they listened. Alex went about his lessons as well, and in the background a lone doppelganger smiled.

/

Somewhere in world, flying inside a luxurious room Robert and Ragdoll lay on a bed of silk. He was smirking, something Ragdoll noticed.

"What's got you happy?"

"A good teacher teachers without ever being present." Was all he said.

* * *

**Medical Training**

Cooper entered class, the same smile on his face from this morning. He took his seat as Ms. Igaku went about the lesson, this time the correct one. An organic dummy was seated on an operating table, a long gash running across its stomach.

"Alright class, we'll be learning how to heal serious injuries today. Some of you have healing powers but expel too much energy. Others have medical skills but need to learn to use fewer supplies. You already know how to heal; now you just need to fix him up. Grade will be based on level of healing and fatigue/supplies left." She explained and motioned for a student to approach. He put his hand over the wound and released energy into it. It mended slowly, and he began to sweet.

"You need to be more efficient." Ms. Igaku said when he finished and ushered the next. The wound reopened, allowing others to heal. As Cooper watched he didn't notice someone sit next to him.

"Hello Cooper" she said. Cooper turned to find Anglea. "You look happy."

"I know, and I am." He replied.

"Its better than the nervous look you normally have." She said. "Did something happen after we got back?" At that he blushed. Though the memories of the previous night were wonderful he still felt embarrassed when someone brought it up in conversation.

"Well, um. That is…"he tried to say, but couldn't bring himself to explain.

"It involves a girl doesn't it?" she asked, bringing a shock to Cooper. That was her answer. "It wasn't Tabitha was it?"

"Yah." Cooper said, than began his explanation. "She took me out; we went to the theme park across town. Afterward she took me to her apartment. Then one thing lead to another and well…we did it."

"WHAT!" Anglea yelled catching everyone's attention.

"ANGELA!" Ms. Igaku called. "You volunteer then, good. Get up here." She ordered. Anglea blushed under the scrutiny and approached. She placed her hand over the wound, a healing light from her palm. The wound healed almost instantly, and Anglea was not fatigued in the least.

"Pretty light." Ms. Igaku said, marveling at the golden rays from Anglea.

"Um, Ms. Igaku? Where in the middle of the lesson." Anglea said quietly.

"Oh right, yeah. You pass, great efficiency and no fatigue. Next." Ms Igaku continued. Anglea returned to her seat.

"Wow, you got stronger. That healed instantly." Cooper said, making Anglea smile under the praise, but she quickly remembered their conversation.

"Don't change the subject. What do you mean you 'did it'? You're fourteen, that's way too young to have sex." She scolded.

"Hey it wasn't my idea. I tried to stop her but she wouldn't. I'm the victim here." He defended. "Though a happy victim." He joked, but Anglea didn't hear that part. She zoned out at 'tried to stop her', clearly this was forced on Cooper. She stood up and stormed out of the room, the quiet girl no more. Cooper stood up to go after her but he was stopped but the instructor.

"Mr. Planter, you're next." She said. Cooper turned, she was smiling. Cooper nodded in appreciation, she wanted him to do this quickly and go after Anglea. He went to the dummy and took out a few seeds, crushing them sprinkling the dust over the wound. It closed in seconds and he ran off.

/

Anglea marched through the halls, she was on a hunt. Her once golden eyes now dark, passerbies were frightened. Cooper as running after her but she had a large head start.

"Anglea!" he called. It was easy to follow her trail, most student were frightened and talking. He ran but never did he reach her.

"Hey green thumb, what's wrong?" a voice called from behind. Cooper looked to it, Shadow stood with a slightly worried face. "Anglea looks pissed."

"You didn't stop her?" Cooper asked

"I may be the greatest man alive but I'm not stupid." Shadow said. "She looked ready to kill."

"Oh no, she's going after Tabitha." Cooper said and instantly shadow knew.

_"She's being protective of Cooper, like he's her little brother. I see, touching angel."_ Shadow thought. The two then went to find Anglea, hopefully before she found Tabitha. They were not lucky.

/

The cafeteria was sparsely populated, only those students without a class or not attending present. Tabitha was one of them. She was sitting reading a book quietly, not paying attention to the world. That was until a bright light overcame her.

"Is there something you want?" Tabitha asked without looking up.

"How dare you?" Anglea asked through clenched teeth. Tabitha looked up, oblivious to the meaning of the question. "What give you the right to use someone like a toy?"

"I'm not entirely sure what you are on about." Tabitha stated boardly.

"LIAR!" Anglea yelled and fired a beam of golden light. Tabitha dodged to the side, quickly morphing her hand to claws. Anglea fired again, causing Tabitha to leap away. Before she landed Anglea fired again, Tabitha elongated her arm to push her away from the spot. The beam missed by inches. Tabitha retracted her arm and morphed it into a blade. It took a minute, but still faster than normal. When she looked up Anglea was gone. Before she could react she heard a piercing sound, instantly she raised her bladed arm in defense. A beam collided and was reflected off it.

"_Good thing I made it reflective, but I'm at a disadvantage. I can morph faster but it still it takes time." _She thought. Looking up she found Anglea glaring from the air, her fists glowing brighter. Anglea fired again, Tabitha leaped to the side. The floor cratered after the impact, and that set off the alarms.

"Alarms, but that shouldn't happen. Energy has to be off the charts." Tabitha said, but Anglea didn't notice. She took her hands together, rose them above her head and prepared to fire. The energy was growing, both from anger and power. Tabitha would have moved, but the impact would catch her in a shockwave no matter what. Just as Anglea went to fire, the room was engulfed in flames. Twirling around her like a firestorm Angle could not hold the energy. It dissipated instead of exploded leaving the room safe. As she flew she felt the air burn up, she was running out of oxygen. Turning frantically she found not exit, just walls of fire. In the hectic pace she forgot to breath, and before long she fell. As she did the fire vanished, a single figure beneath it. Putting its arms out it caught Anglea. When Shadow and Cooper finally arrived they found the room a mess.

"Angel!" Shadow called. He spotted the man in the room, armored in SWAT-lake gear. His legs were shot, his torso long, and he looked rugged. Adorning his face were multiple piercings; to accompany his green Mohawk.

"You know this girl?" the man asked. Shadow nodded and the man tossed her to him. "Good, she's in a lot of trouble. Cameras caught everything, but I'll try to ease the sentence. I like rebels." He said. "Names Duncan."

"Shadow." Shadow replied and Duncan smiled.

"I know you, master thief right. Big fan of your work." Duncan said and pushed his fist out. Shadow laid Anglea down and pounded Duncan's fist. Meanwhile Cooper went to Tabitha who had taken a seat.

"Are you okay?" He asked with worry. She nodded.

"I'm fine cutie." She replied, not in high tone but her normal one. She kept Cooper's nickname, something she herself found odd.

"What happened?" He asked

"Anglea attacked me, something about using people." Tabitha answered, and Cooper's face lowered. He looked guilty of a crime; it affected Tabitha to see him like that.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I told her about last night, I said things wrong." He explained, looking ready to cry. He never wanted to hurt anyone, not after the life he led. Tabitha wrapped her arms around him, whispering that it was okay.

"MAGETS! WHATS GOING ON HERE!" a deep and threatening voice called out. Stepping through the door was a hulking man dressed in armor akin to Duncan.

"You Chef, chill." Duncan said. "A little damage but nothing serious. Looks like a dispute between two students."

"LITTLE DISPUTE, THIS ROOM IS RECKED. I'LL SEE THEM HANG FOR THIS!" Chef shouted.

""Calm down, jeese. Look that Girl needs to get to the nurse; you can talk about punishments later." Duncan said rolling his eyes. Chef scolded but agreed and took Anglea from Shadow.

"Go with them." Tabitha said. "Talk to her, find out why she attacked. I'm fine."

"Tabitha.." Cooper said, but agreed. He didn't feel like arguing. When they left Shadow approached her.

"I warned you." She said leaning back against a wall. "He's a good kid, don't abuse him."

"I didn't." Tabitha replied emotionlessly. "I was forceful but I did not abuse him. His resistance was lacking, and he enjoyed our time."

"I see, let's hope he explains it like that." Shadow said, this time with no smirk.

"I figured you'd be jealous. She attacked me because I did something with Cooper. Isn't she your girl?" Tabitha asked. Shadow did not smile; for once he seemed completely serious.

"Her little brother, her only real family, was taken from her. Angel's mother died in childbirth and her Aunt and Uncle took the baby. They wanted nothing to do with her, so she has no one." Shadow explained. "In Cooper she finds that connection. A lost child, not happy like Alex or hardened like Luna. In him she sees her little brother. When he told her what happened she went into protective sibling mode; gone was the kind quiet girl."

"That is a weakness, caring for someone that is not at least blood." Tabitha said, though the words seemed empty in her own mind. True, but empty.

"She nearly killed you, you were the weak one." Shadow said and walked off leaving Tabitha in thought.

_"Damn him." _She thought. Normally she gave little heed to Shadow, but he was different. No smirk, no conceded monolog, he was serious. That difference alone made his words weigh more than mountains.

/

Meanwhile, the nurse's office a few minutes later.

Anglea's eyes slowly opened, she felt weak. A man with pointed chin and almond hair looked back down.

"All right, she's awake." He said.

"Anglea?" a familiar voice called. She turned and found Cooper sitting there, worried but relieved. She turned away from him.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"It's okay." He replied but she shook her head.

"No its not. I attacked Tabitha; it could have seriously hurt her. What kind of hero am I?" she said, her eyes tearing.

"Why?" Cooper asked. Instead of trying to convince her it was okay he asked why. She looked surprised. "Why did you do it?"

It was silent for a moment, she was contemplating her answer. Her tears dried but her eyes held the same, no, an even great sadness.

"I have a little brother." She said, catching Cooper off guard. "I've only seen him once, the moment he was born. The moment my mother died." She explained, changing the mood significantly. "My father left us when he learned I had powers, leaving my mother and myself. She was pregnant at the time. With no one else she had to support me and herself, it was too much. When the day came I helped her deliver the baby but she couldn't handle it. As I held my brother I watched as her life faded away. I didn't know how to heal then, I couldn't do anything."

"Anglea…"Cooper said, taking in everything she said but staying quiet.

"People knew what happened, and before long authorities showed up. The called my nearest relatives, my aunt and uncle by my father. They knew, and they hated me. Fearing that I could somehow hurt my brother they took him away. I haven't seen him since."

"I didn't know." Cooper tried to say but Anglea cut him off. She was fully crying now.

"When I look at you I see him." She said. "The little brother I never knew, someone that needed love. Alex was happy, well adjusted. He can see his mother whenever he wishes. Luna is cold, calculating and able to deal with problems. You are shy and timid, afraid. Someone that needed protection, the protection of an older sister."

"So you attacked Tabitha because you wanted to protect me?" he concluded.

"Yes, you said she forced you. You tried to resist and she still took you. I don't know why but I felt like I had to do something, an urge to hurt her for hurting you." She sobbed. Cooper was at a loss for words, so he did the only thing he could. He took her into a tight embrace.

"Thank you." He said, tears threatening to fall from his eyes as well. He felt happy, though he had Alex and Luna this was different. It was like another Colin. "Thank you. But Tabitha didn't hurt me."

"What?" Anglea responded, confused. Cooper pulled back to explain.

"She was forceful, but I didn't stop her. I was nervous, who wouldn't be. I'm fourteen, and she's an intimidating girl. But she didn't take advantage of me, I could have stopped her and didn't. I'm glad I didn't." He said, letting it sink in. "I don't know if she wants a real relationship, but it felt right to me."

"O…okay." Anglea said, calming down. "But I still get to be disapproving. That's what sisters do." She laughed lightly.

"It's not like Shadows any better." Cooper joked. Anglea's eyes went wide as she went crimson, but they both laughed. "Good thing its funny, I don't think I have many jokes left."

* * *

**Later in the day, Dark Arts**

The end of the day had arrived, now Alex only had one more class to teach. Hopefully they would be kinder than most, it seemed every single class disliked him. He sighed, taking control of others was not his wish but he had to do it repeatedly.

"Lets get this over with." He said as the door came open. He heard a squeal as some rushed him and enveloped him in a hug.

"Alex, we missed you." A feminine voice called.

"Who's we!" another voice, also feminine, snapped.

"Calm down you to, Sam let him go." A third voice called out. Alex was then dropped on the ground. Rubbing his head he looked up, Alyson, Samantha, and Rachel stood above him.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he greeted.

"We missed you in power class and got worried." Samantha said her voice ever bubbly.

"You got worried, we were dragged along." Rachel snapped. Alex smiled, they would never change.

"We got wind you were teaching Roberts's classes, that's why you didn't show up." Alyson said, helping him up. "Seems like it's true."

"No, I'm just making sure nobody acts up. Not easy when they can throw fireballs." He said laughing. Sam giggles while Rachel rolled her eyes. "Actually I have an idea."

"Oh, will it be fun?" Samantha asked excitedly. Alex nodded.

/

A few minutes passed since the girl's entrance, now the door swung open again. This time several students of various ages and appearance entered. Upon seeing Alex they had the same outlook as the others, disapproval.

"Hello everyone." He said. "Now I know you don't like me, but let's be friends. I'm not going to teach you, I just keep order."

"A kid, keep order. Yeah right, I'm outa here." One student said and went for the door. The moment he reached it is slammed shut.

"You will go nowhere." A voice called out. Then from the ground three figure rose, passing through the floor as ghosts. They were little more than silhouettes, but their eyes glowed a deep red. Quickly the moved, circling the students and surrounding them. The students had different reactions; some were frightened while others smirked. Pulling wands and scepters or just their hands they launched spells, but it was for not. An invisible barrier stopped the spells, the silhouettes were unharmed. Then they approached, some students erected barriers of stone or energy. The middle sized silhouette grew a wide smile, glowing against its shadowed form. Pulling its fist back it struck the barriers; they shattered like sand and glass.

"What the hell!" a student shouted.

"They plan to use you as bait." The smallest silhouette said, somehow the student believed it. "They will run as we deal with you."

"Bastards." He yelled and turned on his fellow students, readying a spell. Before he could launch it his body froze, held in place. In fact all of their bodies froze. The largest silhouette raised its arms and rose to the air, bringing them with it.

"These are my good friends." Alex said from below. They all looked down at him, his eyes glowing white. "They help me make sure you learn. Now I don't like to bother them, so could you please not make trouble?" He genuinely asked. They all nodded. "Good, let them go." He said and the students were lowered. The silhouettes approached each other and melted through the floor again. When they were gone Alex set the class up and had no further problems.

/

Outside the room the silhouettes rose again and promptly burst into laughing fits. Rubbing their eyes the blackness came off, revealing Samantha, Alyson and Rachel covered in makeup.

"That was fun." Samantha said. "People being mean to Alex when he's so nice."

"True, but it think they learned their lesson." Alyson added.

"Hell who cares?" Rachel snapped. "We scared the crap out of them. HA"

They laughed all the way back to their rooms, and for a good deal afterward.

* * *

**Gymnasium- Absorption Power Class**

Luna sat ready, though there was little left to do. Her scores were perfect, even the instructor couldn't find a way to improve them. Due to her powers being made by a controlled experiment it was hard to tell if they would grow. Still it never hurt to practice.

"Luna, since you're the best in the class you can go first." The instructor (1) said. "Today we will have random absorptions and mock battle. You never know what foe you might face, this will help you learn to deal with multiple confrontations. The figure will remove their cloak and you have to absorb their power. Afterward you need to use it to fight. Winning is not essential, you will e graded on proper use."

"Understood." Luna replied. Today she carried her Katana, her sensei's katana. A message was sent out to be prepared for battle, so she was. Instead of her normal cloths or her costume she wore simple short sleeve shirt, combat pants and combat boots. She also adorned a bulletproof vest, strategically placed metal plates and a leather coat. Her mercenary uniform.

She walked up to the instructor and reached into a box, pulling out a paper with the number seven. One of the cloaked students approached, a large seven printed on his cloths. The instructor gave the signal, he tore the cloak away.

"Hello Luna, let's play." The student said. Luna's eyes did not grow dark, not wide. They became focused as a grin stretched along her face.

"To long Ted." She replied. "To long."

Not a second after they spoke the two charged each other. Ted took to the air, flaying low with his stinger out. Luna had not drawn her sword; instead she drew a large combat knife. Ted clawed at her; she ducked as he flew over. Luna spun and leaped into the air, knife held blade down. Ted turned to see her diving toward him. He sheathed his stingers and put his arms up in defense, once retracted they went along his forearms and could be used as a shield. The knife grazed off but Luna held tight.

"Learned a new trick, It's always fun when we fight." She said. Ted smiled, shooting his arms out and unleashing his stingers at once. Luna flipped as second his arms moved, but the vest had light tears in it.

"Never the same, always different. Luna is very fun." Ted said. Then he reached to his pockets, a buzzing was heard and a swarm of insects flew out. Ted shot his arms forward, the swarm sped toward Luna. She ran toward it, knife in a guard position. Ted watched as they collided, and as the knife fell through to the ground. That surprised him, it surprised him greatly. "No way. My babies ate her, but how? Luna wouldn't just run into a swarm."

"That's right." Luna's called from above. Ted looked up; Luna fell toward him with her hand outstretched. Before he could react she took hold of his face and began to absorb his power. Before long Ted slapped her away, she spun and landed in a crouching position. "Never to bright, still fun but you are very predictable."

"What you do?" Ted asked. Luna did not reply at first. She stood and drew her katana, tracing her fingers along the back. When they reached the tip she held it in front of her.

"My light side does not enjoy combat; my neutral side does not get engulfed. My dark side however, she can reveal in it." Luna said. "I love fighting, I really do. While not the most skilled opponent you're one of the few the survived of battles. Let me show you my dark side Ted, let me show you true battle." And with that she changed, her dark persona coming forth. Ted liked that, this Luna always fought differently, more fiercely. He sent his insects for her, ready to continue. When they were close, however, they turned away. Luna's eyes opened slightly wider, a flicker in the air and the bugs avoided her.

"Babies, why are not attacking?" he asked.

"Because I told them not to." Luna explained. "My power is half that of yours, but it is enough to have them avoid me. Now we fight, just you and me."

"Okay, play play." Ted said, clearly excited. He lunged at her; Luna stepped to the side and used the pommel of her sword to strike him. Ted fell forward but took to the air before he hit the ground. Both turned and Luna went on the offensive, she slashed down with more power than usual. Ted used one arm to strike back, stinger meeting blade but Luna's force pushed him back. She struck again, her attacks more aggressive but less precise. Ted blocked, constantly being pushed back. Several times he was left open but Luna's slashes could not find a mark. Finally he was against the wall, Luna went to cut diagonally, Ted dropped his one shoulder allowing the blade to pass. In that instant he clawed up, raking his stingers against Luna's vest. She was forced into the air but landed safely on her feat.

"That won't work ted." She mocked. "Pointed tips are made for stabbing, not slashing. If that all you do then you can't beat me."

"Says you, I won't lose again." He yelled back. He darted forward, raising his arm up and driving it down with incredible speed. Luna dodged to the side, Ted stingers embedded into the gymnasium floor. It cracked underneath. At this the instructor called out.

"Enough." She said, but the two ignored her. She called again but fell silent when she noticed their eyes. Luna's eyes were black and murderous, Teds shined with hate and killing intent. This was not a spare, this was a duel. "Security!" she screamed but she feared they would be to slow.

Pulling himself free Ted lunged again, Luna brought her blade up defensively. The impact caused her to stagger a bit but Ted was in the air striking again. Luna brought the blade up and stuck down, catching Ted strike and redirecting it. She stood high; Ted was bent over, both glaring at each other. But it was not hate, a twisted form of respect and playfulness. Ted spun, bringing his elbow down. Luna let go of her blade to deflect with her arm. The sound of tearing material filled the room.

"Got you." Ted said. Luna looked down; his other arm was hidden in his turn. As she blocked his elbow he had jabbed forward with the other limb, her other arm held her sword so it could not move in time. His stingers had pierced her vest, in fact blood started to drip off them. That did not make Luna happy. She quickly grabbed hold of the intruding limb and tore it out, pulled her head back and rammed Ted with all her might. He staggered back but Luna was not done. She leaped and spun in the air delivering a powerful kick. Ted went careening into the wall. He groaned a bit but a piercing pain caused him to yell out. When he opened his eyes he saw Luna in front of him, her blade stabbing forward. Looking to his side he saw his wing nailed to the wall.

"Eye for an eye. You only penetrated about an inch; you need three to be lethal (2)." She said. "And now you lose. Even if you pull my sword out I have many other weapons to end you, I can repel your insects so they cannot provide a distraction, and I can step out of the way of your attacks. From all angels I win." She said, but Ted fell silent. Luna expected a speech about fun or a loud complaint. Ted gave neither. He only whispered.

"No." He took a swipe at her, Luna jumped away before it hit. Ted retracted his stingers and reached again to his pocket, pulling out a glowing blue syringe. "I will not lose again. Fun, but losing all the time is bad. This time I win." He said, flipping off the cap and stabbing it into his neck. He squeezed the liquid into himself, closing his eyes as he did. When he was done he took hold of the sword and yanked it out, giving an indifference to pain.

Luna observed him, his movements, but nothing happened. Then suddenly he changed. His muscles began to grow; his wings grew larger and sturdier. His eyes slited as pincers grew from his mouth and morphed his cheeks. His stingers fell away, in their place pointed hairs and barbs ran across his arms and fingers.

"I will win, AHHHHHHHHHHHH" he roared, but as suddenly as his transformation he went silent. He began twitching, making odd clicking sounds. Then without warning he took the air and flew toward the nearest winder, breaking through it. Everyone watching in shock, even the security guard entering did not rouse them.

"What happened?" the guard asked but could see it already. "We have a runaway, send out the hunter squads." He said.

/

Somewhere on the island doors began to open, light activated. No sound was made, no one was seen, but the presence of something primal was about. A small crazed smile appeared, someone was happy.

"Time to go on a hunt boys." She said. "Lets savior it."

/

Students were walking around, heading to class or to their rooms. Only a few seemed to notice the giant insect fly overhead, it was a semi common occurrence. Some even pointed and took pictures. Then it happened, moving like lightening across the grounds. Sounding like passing bullets several objects flew by, faster than anyone could see. The wind form their passing knocked people over. Not at once, but one after another. (3)

Ted flew without realizing what chased him, he didn't seem to care. That was until he was struck but the equivalent of a cannon ball.

"AHHHHHHHHH" he screamed as he fell. But it didn't stop, several more impacts happened before he hit the ground. When he fell he quickly stood to see his attackers. Several people landed around him, standing in tree or sitting on rocks. Each was different but with similar characteristics. They wore long green coats, high boots, and skintight suits. Each also carried a weapon of some type. One held a large rifle; another had a net and trident, and the others got more or less elaborate. Their faces were concealed behind either full masks or visors, but all were serious.

"Stand down and we won't hurt you." A woman's voice called out. Rising from the ground below was a woman with long curly orange hair. She was dressed as the others but her face was visible, as was her crazed smile. "Please say you won't. We rarely get to hunt."

"AHHHH" Ted yelled, instinctively calling to all insects. Within seconds, the largest swarm ever recorded descended. Formed of flies and ants, bees and wasps, locusts and mantis, all manner of pest attacked. The squad member acted instantly, some members equipped with flame throwers torched the swarm. Other too out incendiary grenades, while some had fire manipulation to fall back on. The area was engulfed in flames, but the only screams were of the millions of burning insects. Ted looked around, seeming to regain a portion of his sanity. Something akin to a tear fell down his face.

"Damn, didn't expect this. Use it." The woman ordered.

"Captain Izzy, are you sure?" one of the squad member asked.

"Don't you dare question me." She threatened. Each member pulled out a small silver device. "Now"

/

From the school ground Luna looked out. She saw the direction Ted went, and the great swarm. Then she saw a flash of light,

"BOOM"

An explosion, thundering across the island, shaking it. She covered her ears, only to be knocked over by the force. Fortunately it was just wind now, no damage this far away. But still it made her wonder.

"Luna, report to your room." A passing guard, one of those at the Gym, said. She nodded and left, figuring she get a report later. The guard watched her leave, sighing as he did.

"Captain Izzy?" he asked. From behind Izzy rose from the ground, above her squad shot by. "The Student?"

"Report in one hour." Izzy said shaking her head. Izzy always gave a real answer, except when something bad happened. The guard did not look forward to this report.

* * *

**Evening time**

Alex, Cooper and Luna lay outside looking at the stars. Luna and Alex curled up together on a blanked while Cooper lay in a bed of leaves.

"So how was your day?" Alex asked. Luna decided to answer.

"I got to fight Ted, and really enjoy it. It became somewhat odd, and I got carried away but I had an enjoyable time. I figured I would get in trouble but I was told that it would be left alone. I guess luck was on my side."

"I don't get why you like fighting so much, but I guess everyone has quirks." Alex replied. "My day was hell. Not a single student liked me, gave me trouble all day. My normal class was the worst. I couldn't get them to listen at all.

"How did you calm them and move on?" Luna asked.

"I got an idea, do what Robert would do." Alex said, much to his friend's surprise. "I didn't enjoy it but it worked. Lucky huh, though I think my real luck came later. For the last class Alyson, Samantha and Rachel showed up. They missed me in power courses. I had them act like demons, dressed up like shadows or something and scar the students into thinking I controlled them."

"Cleaver." Luna said. "And you Cooper, how was your day?"

"Could be worse." He said. "I told Anglea about what Tabitha and I did. She flipped out and started a fight. The guards had to break it up."

"That's not like Anglea, she's normally quiet." Luna said surprised.

"I know, but when I asked her about it she told me I remind her of her brother." Cooper explained. "It's personal so I won't talk about it but she sees me as a little brother, someone to protect. The same way Colin does. I'm pretty luck I guess, having a sister now."

"Sometimes that's all you need." Alex said. "A little bit of luck."

**To be continued**

**

* * *

**

Sorry if the ending is poor, I didn't really think of a good one. Anyway the plot moves on a bit, bring back Characters that have been gone for a while. If you didn't see your character they will return by next chapter. I'm taking inventory and trying to finalize a few plot points so bear with me.

We also get our first glimpse of the hunter squads. Not as awesome as it should be but the stories wrapping up soon and I don't have enough time. I'll be making sequel, and they will be featured more. I wish I brought them in earlier, but this is about the students more than the organization.

Now a question. I left Teds fate up in the air. It's implied that he's dead but that may not be the case. I'll leave it up to you, let him come back or let him die. I have a plot for both but he won't be around for a few chapters either way. Kind of a godlike feeling, choosing if he lives or dies. Now I'm getting dramatic.

1) I gave the instructor a name but I have no idea what it was. I do not feel like looking thought this entire story just to find that little piece of information. I doubt you care but just in case someone is obsessive here's the reason.

2) I'm not positively sure about this, but from what I understand I needs at least three inches of penetration to be a lethal blow. If this is wrong tell me so I may make corrections.

3) I'm thinking one of those scenes when creatures fly by; you just see a flash of them and the speed caused powerful winds. I think a good example is in dragon ball Z, when on namik they first see Freeza as he and his men flew by.


	37. Chapter 37: A Mother To Be

I do not own total drama Island

**Ch 37: A Mother To Be**

Yet another week had past for Jun, marking the third. Her feline features became even more pronounced, she could no longer retract her claws and all her teeth were fanged. Her stomach also grew to the size of a three month pregnancy. It was early morning; she was looking out her window to the rising sun. Next to her, fast asleep, was Kan. His arms where around her, unconsciously rubbing her swollen belly. She smiled; despite everything else she was happy. Even the rapidly developing baby didn't upset her.

"At least we know it's Kan's." she said happily, whispering so as not to disturb Kan. Then she felt a small hit, like a tiny bird flew into her. Kan felt it to, because he stirred.

"Jun?" he asked groggily. "Did you feel something?"

"Yes, in my belly. It felt like…" she was cut off as another hit. "It kicked, the baby kicked." She said, excited at the prospect.

"Isn't it too early?" Kan asked, not thinking about his words. In her state Jun immediately panicked.

"Too early, is something wrong, oh no…."she rambled, only stopping when she jumped up and ran to the bathroom. Kan heard her vomit, morning sickness. Minutes later he heard the water running, and Jun walking out not long after.

"Are you alright?" he asked, still worried.

"I'm fine, let's go get breakfast." She said energetically, as if she didn't just vomit.

"But you just…"

"Breakfast time, Go go go." She said, ravenous as a lion. She grabbed Kans arm and began to drag him out of 'their' room. Unfortunately for him he only wore shorts; he hadn't even put his eye-patch on yet.

"Jun, let me get dressed." He pleaded. "I am not accustomed to sleeping." He said but she ignored him. She herself was dressed in a black t-shit, once extra large but now stretching, and golden shorts. Waving his hand time stopped around them, taking a breath Kan went to gather his clothing. As he reached for his eye-patch he felt a disturbance. He spun around; Jun was moving again, breaking free of the temporal freeze. Kan was dumbfounded; none had ever broken free of a time pause. When Jun was free she sprang for the door, only noticing the lack of weight he pulled when it was open. She turned, found Kan standing Idle in shock, eye-patch in hand.

"Kan, don't put it on." She said. "I like your eyes, their unique." She said sweetly, affectionately. Her eyes shined, braking Kans stupor with another one. She approached him, putting her hands on his. They looked into each other's eyes.

"My eyes are for you and you alone." He replied, tying the eye-patch. "And it will stay that way."

"Okay, but when we get back I'll rip it off. Along with other things." She teased.

* * *

**Cafeteria**

Marcus and Chelsea sat eating their breakfast. No one else in their group was awake yet, Chelsea liked to rise with the sun, Marcus like to rise with Chelsea. So they now sat, in comfortable silence. She was eating an average meal of bacon and eggs. Marcus was eating much more; his tray was packed with pastries, pancakes, beacon, an entire assortment of foods. He did not eat it, but he inhaled it. Chelsea watched in awe as he shoveled down mouthful after mouthful.

"Damn Marcus, you eat like a pig." Chelsea said. "Where the fuck do you put it all?"

"Don't know, don't care." He replied, causing the girl to chuckle. That went on until they felt a thud, someone had sat down. They turned; Kan had taken a seat with a tray of simple food. It was odd, he was not dressed in his robes but in a simple undershirt and his pants. His rod was absent, and he looked tired.

"Hey Kan, how ya been?" Chelsea asked. He did not reply, instead he signed and slowly picked at his food.

"What's wrong man, you don't look so good?" Marcus asked in concern. Kan looked into his eyes, whispering.

"Jun." he said, and as if called the young cat demon arrived at the table.

"Hey everyone!" She greeted cheerfully as a child. They turned to her, but did not see the girl. In her hands was a tray, and on that tray was a mountain of food. Typical breakfast food compelled with various exotic fish and combinations that were disgusting to others. She dropped the tray on the table; it shook, and sat down. Almost immediately she tore into the mass, using chopsticks and somehow still able to hold the less stable dishes. Unlike Marcus she didn't inhale, she chewed but with such speed and ferocity that gusts of wind formed. It was as if she was a bear coming out of hibernation, just to a much higher scale. The three stared in horror, or shock, they couldn't tell. About halfway through she stopped, took a breath and smiled.

"That was good." She said, rubbing her belly. She then leaned on Kan, resting her head on his shoulder. Kan looked uncomfortable, but then again he always did when she showed affection in public.

"Fuck, she eats more than you Marcus." Chelsea said, utterly shocked. "I mean, I don't think anything eats that much." That part caught Jun's attention. She turned, thinking it over. Kan felt a shiver, he knew what was coming.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Jun wailed, her eyes tearing. She brought her hands to her face, covering it. "I'm a disgusting beast. I'm a fat disgusting beast." She cried. It was loud, alerted they few other students around. Kan tried to calm her, putting his arms around her, but she flailed and with her strength beat him away. He turned, and for the first time gave an agree glare to Chelsea. It was actually intimidating, Chelsea gulped.

"Jun," Kan called, lowly so she would listen. "You are the envy of angels, the heavens shin palely compared to you." He said, she just stared into his eye. "I've seen heaven, I can judge."

"Kan…"she replied but could not form words.

"Now finish so we can go back to our room." He commanded. "I want to lay with you again." He said, stopping her tears as he wiped them away. She smiled, blushing at Kan's bluntness.

"Okay, but this time I wear the collar." She said, causing their friends to drop jaws. Kan nodded, quickly finishing his food. Jun dug in again, devouring her meal with reckless abandon. When they finished, at the same time remarkably, Kan took her hand. Before he would move she gripped his hand and ran, dragging the man behind her.

/

Some Time later Chelsea made her way to Jun's room. It had been several hours, Jun had not attended any classes but everyone expected that once in a while. She heard giggling from the neko's room, and being the pervert she was listened. Not a moment she reached her ear to the door it swung open, Jun standing before her with deathly eyes. Around her neck was a leather collar, she was covered by a blanket.

"Chelsea. I don't what it is but I want you to go." She said, not rudely but clearly. "This is my private time and I need it. Go play or study, you have test coming up." She said and closed the door, leaving a confused Chelsea. Still, not wanting to be where she wasn't wanted she left.

* * *

**One Week Later**

Another week passed, and Jun seemed to get better. While she still had mood swings they were much less frequent. As of now she was outside, walking through the forest. Kan was with her, arms intertwined as they strolled. She had reached the stage equivalent of four months, her ankles had swollen and her appetite increases. All the medical staff said it shouldn't be happening like this, but could not find the source or any health problems with either. They had not gotten word from her father, none of the magical students wished to help her. Due to inability or dislike she didn't care. Right now she was at peace, the breeze light and the trees providing shade.

"Kan, this is nice." She said. "It reminds me of my walks back home."

"It is tranquil." Kan replied, not having the experience himself.

"We should take the kids with us, when they're here." She said, looking at her belly again. "What are your plans, after you graduate? You will be graduating this year right?" she asked.

"I never thought." He said flatly. "I was to return to heaven, now I'm barred."

"So what about me?" She asked. "Will you stay with me? I will go home, and you can come."

"That sounds…desirable." He said a smile on his face.

"You should smile more, I makes you look dashing." She said admiring his features. He didn't blush, he didn't smile, and he sighed.

"Jun, I'm not that sociable." He said. "I don't talk to people, save you and our friends. I only show myself around you, because you are you. Please understand that." He said, trying to convince her to drop it.

"So what happens when our daughter has a boy court her?" she asked, Kan's response was quick and to the point.

"He'll be in the Jurassic Period." Kan replied without missing a beat. Jun laughed, he was already like a dad, just without the kids to raise. They soon came upon a lake; it sparkled like diamonds in the sun.

"Think we'll be good parents?" she asked suddenly, the thought always bothered.

"I can't tell. I know we'll do what we can; I have two thousand years of experience to share. The future is a changing thing. I can see millions of possibilities, but I know not which is best or which will happen. Part of freewill, never knowing what's best." He explained.

"I'm sorry Kan." She said. "I know you've been banished because of me, but my home is yours." Kan looked at her, took hold of her chin and lifter her head to his eyes. After a long pause and leaned in and kissed her, not forceful but subtle and long. When they finally separated he spoke.

"This world or the next, you are heaven in and of itself. When we find our home, it will put paradise to shame." He said, touch their foreheads.

/

They stayed in the forest till the moon above shined. It was a crescent moon, looking like a smile in the sky. A smile for them, at their happiness. They took a seat on a cliff overlooking the lake.

"It's February by the human calendar." Jun said.

"I am well aware of time." Kan replied, and he was. Time was his business. "School does not end in summer, just normal classes. When summer comes around we will stay for power courses. Unless we graduate, which we will."

"I've never heard you talk that much." She said somewhat surprised.

"I like talking about time." He replied.

"Soon I'll be giving birth." She said, even now she seemed to develop further. "I want everyone there. Ragdoll and Chelsea anyway. I wonder how she's doing."

"Robert would not hurt her. Though they didn't even reach his home yet." Kan said.

"What, it's been two weeks and they haven't reached his home yet. Is it on another planet?" Jun asked.

"The worm flies through dimensions." Kan explained. "It is impossible to know when it will reach your destination. That's why he wanted the suites, so they could be comfortable."

"Two weeks, how will she get back in time?" Jun began to panic. Not having one of her best friends around when she gave birth frightened her. Ragdoll needed to be there.

"Tomorrow, we should go shopping." Kan said, hoping to take her mind off her friend. "We need supplies for the infants."

"What? Oh right, best get them now before it's too late." She agreed.

* * *

**The Next Day**

At around noon the pair had descended to the city, heading for the mega mall. Jun seemed worried, she was not sure about going into public like this. She was dressed in bagged sweat cloths; they were stretching, gloves and a large hat to cover her ears. She would need to extend her search to personal ware as well.

"I do not understand why I needed to where this." Kan said. Instead of his normal garb he wore white kakis and simple white shirt. His rod was also left at the school; he was only allowed his eye-patch.

"Because you need to look normal. When heroes go out they need an identity, so villains don't go after your loved ones." Jun explained.

"But all my loved ones are heroes already." Kan replied, not understanding. Humans, and pseudo humans, always confused him.

"Every hero does it, just get with the program." Jun said, growing annoyed. Kan went silent, figuring it better to listen than argue. They found the store, Infant Needs, before long. Jun's eyes sparkled; everything they would need was here. She darted in, running about like a child in a candy store. Kan watched, still not understanding the neko. He grabbed the nearest kart, pulled out a list and began looking for the items.

"Diapers, baby powder, baby food. Why are these items so close to each other?" he wondered.

"Kan!" Jun called from afar. Kan turned; she was running toward him with an enormous box over her head. "Look look." She said as she put it down. It was a crib, large enough for multiple babies; in fact it looked designed for that. The designs were of cartoon cats and clocks, all sleeping. "It's like us."

"I see." He said, not really seeing the point. "_A baby wouldn't care about such things, its unnecessary_." He thought, but thought better of stating it. Jun still noticed, her senses heightened.

"You don't like it." She cried, her eyes tearing. Kan felt another spout of sobs coming on, so he quickly wrapped his arms around her.

"It's nice." He said, and her mood shifted instantly.

"Yay!" she called and ran off again. Kan groaned, this was the most annoying thing he'd ever done, and he spent time with Jack O' Lantern. "_Still, I think I'm enjoying it."_

/

After hunting down his feline lover Kan dragged Jun to the cashier, paid for the items, and they went off to the nearest clothing store. Now Kan was a patient man, living for two millenniums will do that to you, but he had a limit. He watched women shop, from dresses to shoes, and their male companion's complaints. He figured it was a human trait, but he was feeling very human right now.

"Jun, that shirt is fine. It's only for a little while." He said. Jun had shown him yet another shirt, one large enough to fit her. To the side was a pile of cloths, all not what Jun wanted which changed by the minute.

"No no no, this will make me look fat." She said. "If only we had some cloths from back home. They had the best stuff." She said, picking up another set. As she went about her search Kan took this moment to think. He was born in heaven, told his purpose and devoted to it. He never had a choice, always doing what he was told. Now he was free, he had Jun, and he was happy. Despite these annoying tendencies, which he knew would not stop with child birth, he was not fool after all, he was happy.

"Yes Jun, the green is attractive." He said, only hearing her again. For some reason she liked it and put into a separate pile. Kan smiled, he found a trick. Using it they had left the store only minutes later. Kan carried everything, not the easiest task. "Why'd I leave my rod at the school?" he asked out loud. When they got to the parking lot Jun held up her hand, took out a remote from her pocket and pressed a button. Instantly a vehicle came roaring toward them. A minivan, silver with a cat head piece, stopped a few feet inform of them.

"I bought this a little while ago. I figured we could use it while still here." She said. Kan nodded and began to pack the items into the vehicle. Then a thought occurred.

"How will we get to the school?" he asked.

"I thought you could see the future." Jun teased.

"I had to leave my rod at home. It's the source of my power." Kan responded flatly. Jun laughed.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Jun lay in bed; Kan had to attend his classes so he left. Jun looked at the ceiling, she was board. After they got back they set the items away then spent the rest of the day in the forest. Now she had nothing to do. She looked at her stomach, it again looked much larger. She twitched, this was annoying.

"Why the hell do you have to annoy me?" She asked the unborn child. "I just bought new cloths and in one night I almost outgrow them. I don't even feel like moving right now." She complained. She then reached for her chest. "At least these got bigger. Not as big as Ragdoll but still bigger. Wonder how big her will get if she's pregnant?" that though aroused her. Then her eyes went wide, she was aroused by Ragdoll. "Okay, what the hell. Now I'm thinking about girls. Little bastard, but it's my bastard." She muttered rubbing her stomach. She then stood up; she was starting to get hungry. Going out her door she headed for the cafeteria.

"Hey Jun" a random student, probably one from her history class, called. The moment Jun heard it she got angry. She turned, her teeth barred, and snarled. The student backed away in fear. She stalked off, hissing at everyone that came near. When she reached the café she took everything she wanted, dashed to a table and dug in. Chelsea and Marcus were in the room as well, having just arrived.

"Hey Jun, what's up?" Chelsea ask, coming up behind. Jun reacted, clawing at the girl. Marcus leaped in, her claws not affecting him.

"Jun, what's wrong." Marcus asked, but Jun snarled again.

"Back away." She ordered, and they did. Marcus did not fear her but something felt wrong. Jun glared at him, and then she felt something. A great release, she felt wet. Looking down she saw her pants soaked from the inside.

"Her water broke." Chelsea said, "Call the medics!"

/

Kan burst through the doors to medical center. Jun lay on a bed, restrained and snarling. The doctors and nurses didn't approach her out of fear.

"What happened?" Kan asked. Chelsea approached from the side.

"She's angry, snarling and hissing at every fucking thing. Don't know why. They can't treat her, she'll tear them apart. Marcus had to carry her and tire her limbs, his cloths are shredded." She explained. Kan nodded, eyes never leaving his lover. He took a deep breath and approached, no one tried to stop him. Jun noticed him, she began to calm down.

"Kan." She said.

"Jun."

"My water broke." She said, that caught him. "I'm getting close but I don't know how. It's been four weeks but I feel that I'm getting close."

"What do you want to do?" he asked.

"Go home." She answered. Kan nodded. "But I don't know how."

"That will not be a problem." Another voice, one not recognized, said. Everyone turned; a man arrived dressed in a black suit, sunglasses concealing his eyes. His ears were catlike, not comically big but noticeable. "Lady Jun." he said bowing.

"Who are you?" Kan asked, standing up defensively. This man was a Neko Youkai, one of Jun's people. A rival clan perhaps, Kan did not know. Looking deeply into the man Kan searched the time streams. "You serve her father."

"Yes, and he send his regards. A transport is waiting, fit to carry several people." The man said. "Compose a list so we can…what." The man said, in a moment they were upon the transport. Luna, Alex, Cooper, Rin, Dosko, and Chelsea were seated. Jun was sitting toward the back, Kan holding her. The man sounded surprised but gave no hint of it.

"We can go now." Kan said. The man nodded.

"_Time Riders, always doing what you say before you say it."_ The man thought

* * *

**Jun's Family Palace**

Jun was laying in the medical wing of the palace. Kan was with her, as well as several nurses. Her friends were told to wait outside, for their safety, though Jun was no longer violent. In fact she seemed to have regressed, her belly smaller and cravings stopping. It baffled them all, even the doctors.

"I don't get it; she was nearly ready to give birth. Now she's back to three weeks." One said.

"Look over her charts again."

Her father and friends sat in the main room, quiet and worried. Everything was explained to them on the way, they now just waited.

"So she's almost ready to give birth, buts it's only been a few weeks." Alex said, confused by this.

"It should take nine months." Cooper added

"It would actually only take nine weeks for a neko youkai to give birth." Jun's father said. "Though we go through the same traumas as humans we have the length of a cat. Magical beings tend to have such quirks; it need not make sense to be true."

"Will she be okay?" Chelsea asked. "I've seen her face, she looked in terrible pain."

"Jun is strong." Rin said, her arms crossed as she sat. "This will only serve to strengthen her further."

"Don't act indifferent Rin." Dosko said. "You're worried more than anyone."

"Quiet mongrel" Rin said, Dosko did not react. He just looked in the direction of the medical wing.

"We don't know what's wrong. It's been four weeks; she should not be anywhere near ready. Now it turns around and regresses. I'm worried for her." Dosko admitted, putting an arm around Rin. She did not force him off, that alone showed how she felt.

"I want to help her, but I can't." Rin said. "There's much I need to tell her, things she should learn on her own. Secrets better left alone, that could destroy her."

"Anything she needs to know she will know." Kenryuko said. "I know my daughter; she will not bend to this. She's like her mother, nothing stops her."

"She can't battle time." Rin said. "Whatever is happening, only time will tell us."

"Time…"Alex said. "That's it. Time, this has to do with time." He yelled. Everyone turned to him confused, save Luna. Her eyes opened in clarification.

"Kan is the cause." She said. "We already knew her advanced pregnancy was due to him and his temporal powers. Due to the instability of Jun's body the temporal energy around her is shifting. If he can stabilize it, even if its progresses quickly, she'll be fine."

"Genius, I'll tell them now." Rin said, darting off to the med wing. Her speed was greater then everyone's, the doors opened and closed like wind.

/

Jun laid with Kan at her side, the nurses now working. Simple examinations, hooking her up to monitoring equipment and the like. She was worried; Kan's constant frown didn't help. He couldn't think about a way to help, not like this. Normally he'd find a solution, search time toe the future, but he couldn't focus.

"I'm scared." She said.

"I know." Was his response.

"Will I be okay?" she asked, hoping he would look and see. Kan took a breath, thinking it over. He could not, he couldn't see anything. Should he tell her, should he lie? He didn't know what to do, so he smiled.

"I won't allow anything to happen to you." He said, but despite her condition Jun noticed how he said it. It wasn't a yes, he wouldn't allow. IT was something he couldn't allow, something he couldn't stop.

"Liar." She said with a smile.

"I regret nothing, lies are sometimes the best truths." He replied, stoking her cheek like a tender child's. The stared into each other, not noticing the world. Even the doors bursting open didn't alert them.

"Heaven's Reject." Rin called, that did it. Both turned, and for once Rin was smiling outside her quarters. "We figured out the problem."

"What?" Kan and Jun said at once, eyes like saucers.

"Yep, Alex and Luna deduced it." She explained. "We already know that Kans temporal powers affected the pregnancy. What we didn't consider was Jun. Being pregnant her body is basically in flux, always changing. I won't go into medical jargon but due to that the temporal energy is also in flux. If Kan could stabilize her, not stop it just stabilize the flux she can give birth properly."

"That makes sense." A doctor said. "Yes, from our data that would return her to the state before regression. If you do this we would have to operate immediately. At the same time we don't know how the flux will act, so waiting too long is not a perfect option."

"Let's get ready, get them a moment to consider."

"Agreed."

The doctors left the room, getting ready for the delivery. Jun and Kan looked to each other again, both thinking the same thing.

"Get Chelsea, I want her in here. You too Rin." Jun said. "Kan, get ready to start. I won't have you to hold me, but I will have you with me."

"Till the end, which won't be for many eons." Kan joked, no one laughed.

/

The room was dark save the lights focused on Jun. The doctors were around her, ready for anything. It would normally need only two or three, but they didn't know what to expect. She even had restraints, just in case. Jun gripped Rin's hand, the only one strong enough to withstand the squeeze. Chelsea was on her other said, holding her shoulder with a smile.

"Mr. Gojitsu, are you ready?"

"Yes." Kan said plainly. With a nod he lifted his hand, holding it over Jun. He tapped the ground once, his eyes glowed. Before their eyes Jun grew, it looked like a pregnancy documentary sped up.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH"Jun screamed in pain, the sudden change and growth was excruciating. She clutched the arm on the table, cursing it. Rin visibly pained, gritting her teeth and drawing her own blood. Chelsea nearly fell back; she didn't know what to do. Kan did not waver; somehow he knew he had to focus.

"Okay, breath." The doctor said, Jun glared at him. She attempted to strike but the restraints held tight. "Damn, she's violent. Not yet there, but really close."

"Recommendations."

"Wait, it will be here soon."

"DAMMIT" Jun yelled.

"What's wrong?" Chelsea asked in worry, pale as the moon in fear.

"This feels wrong." Jun replied. Her eyes were tearing, fountains of sadness, illogical but powerful. "I want Ragdoll here, she needs to be here."

"We can't worry about that now, she's a dimension away." Chelsea tried to reason.

"No she needs to be here." Jun demanded.

"Just get over it." Rin grunted, still in visible agony.

"But…" Jun tried to say but was cut off.

"Okay, who said you could start without me?" a familiar and humorous voice called. Storming into the room was another, garbed in black medical scrubs. "Really, people need to be patient."

"RAGDOLL" Jun cried, and had it not been for the restraints she would have jumped the girl. "YOU MADE IT!"

"Yep." Ragdoll smiled brightly, it looked like the sun to Jun. She Joined Chelsea behind the neko. "Robert ripped open the dimensional wall so I could get here. I'll tell you later."

"OkaHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Jun screamed, a sudden contraction hitting her.

"Okay, its time." The doctor yelled. "Contractions just started and are rapid."

"All right, breathe. Breath, breath"

"I fucking am!" Jun yelled as another contraction struck. Chelsea and Ragdoll whispered to her, acting like little angels to their fallen friend. Jun whaled in pain, it struck faster and faster.

"Okay, start pushing." The doctor said, but his colleague argued.

"It's too soon."

"What part of this seems normal, shut up and get ready to pull." The doctor replied.

"Push, come on." He said, but Jun only cried. It seemed that she would be in labor for a long time no matter what. "Damn it push."

"I'm trying." Jun yelled, her eyes shut tight as locks.

"Jun, push the baby out." Kan said calmly. The doctors rolled their eyes, but then they saw it.

"I see the head, what the hell? Never mind keep it up." The doctor said. It seemed Kan had a lot more influence over the girl than they gave credit for. Jun still cried, but not it seemed she put more strength into delivering her kittens. The doctor kept his watch; once the baby's head was free he held it. With a little more effort they infant came free.

"Get the scissors." The doctor was handed the surgical scissor and cut the umbilical cord. He smiled and stood to pass it along but Jun didn't stop her painful moans. The doctor checked again, quickly passed the baby to the next.

"We got another one." He said and repeated the process. This time it was harder, the baby moved slowly. When the head came free the Doctor pulled.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL!" Jun screamed.

"It's a big one, this baby's huge." The doctor said. "One more, big push this time." And Jun did. They baby in his arms was huge, at least twice the size of the last. Being cautious the doctor passed the baby on and checked once more. He was a smart man. "One more"

"WHAT!" Jun yelled.

"Just push!" The Doctor said. Jun moaned in pain but complied. Using all the strength she had she pushed, and this time it was easier. "It's normal, come one. A little bit more and good."

"WHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA" the infant cried. In fact all three cried at once, as if they were waiting for each other. The doctor cut the cord and checked on last time. Jun was quiet now, eyes red with tears. She looked at her children for a moment, and then fell asleep.

* * *

**Jun's Room**

Jun's eyes fluttered open, now clam and clear. She took in her surroundings, it was her room. Breathing for a moment she went over recent event.

"I'm a mother." She said, remembering the operation. Her thought were cut when the door opened. She looked; Kan approached and took a seat next to her. His was smiling fully, not partially or secretly.

"Hello my precious Neko." He said, she blushed. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." She said, but wanted to get to the point. "Are they alright."

"Yes." Kan said, knowing exactly what she spoke of. "Your father has been hogging them, he was crying when they took them away. It was touching."

"Can I see them?"

"Of course, that's why I'm here." Kan replied and motioned for several people. Three servants walked in, each holding a baby. They placed them down before Jun, letting them watch her. She gazed on them, her little kittens. All were catlike, tails and ears and claws. They looked human enough, just with feline features. One had white fur; it was the smallest of the three. Its ears were smaller to, where human ears would be. It looked like Kan, but with a rounded face. It kept moving its head side to side like the pendulum of a clock. The second, the medium sided one had jet black. Its feline features were pronounced, but more like an even mix. It had golden eyes, looking much like Jun. The last, and largest, of the kittens had grey fur. It looked more can than human, with growing fangs already. It looked like it was examining her, like it wanted to get something. It reminded her of…she wouldn't think that. The all looked beautiful to her.

"Nya." She purred. That caught them, each other their ears perked up.

"Nya" they all purred in response and crawled toward her. Jun was in tears; she quickly picked them all up into her arms and hugged them tightly. They seemed to mimic her actions, wrapping their chubby little limbs around her as best they could. They each let out a continuous meow, the automatically loved her.

"Kan, their beautiful." She stated.

"Yes…yes they are." Kan said, looking at his children. The white one looked at him, sniffing the air around him. It reached out to him, he was surprised. Jun watched as Kan reached out and took up the baby, silently praising who ever listened. "Hello little one. I'm Kan your…father."

"K…k…Kan." It said, instantly shocking both. The baby was just born but he could speak. The two parents looked at each other, than back at him.

"Papa." Kan corrected, but the baby didn't notice. It just reached Kan's face and latched on, its claws pinching. "Ow ow ow"

"That is well worth tearing a dimension." A dark voice said. Jun looked to the door, Robert stood leaning on it. "Good day Neko, trust you don't mind the interruption."

"What do you want?" Jun asked, instantly annoyed. Gone was her motherly attitude, toward Robert at least.

"Simply greeting you love. And these two were waiting outside." He replied pointing behind him. Ragdoll and Chelsea walked up, both blushing then gushing at the babies.

"So cute, look at that one." They said pointing to Kan who had managed to take the white furred kitten off him. It managed to crawl around again, this time on to his head and holding tight.

"I wanna play" Ragdoll said like a child.

"Let up, please." Chelsea said, both trying the puppy dog look.

"I don't like puppies." Jun said, shooting the idea down but smiling. She motioned them over, putting her babies down so the girls could play. They girls reached out, but only the grey one seemed to care. It giggled and reached out to. They tickled him lightly, focusing on him. The Black Kitten looked at them, and then looked to Robert. Instantly it crawled over. Robert had since closed his eyes, hoping the disturbing sight would end. When the kitten reached him it tugged at his pants leg.

"Hm." He said looking down. The baby reached up, but Robert just stared down. He didn't move and after several minute neither did the kitten. Its eyes held determination, saying 'you will pick me up'. Robert raised his eyebrow, and then put out his hand. He spoke lightly, enough to catch Jun, and his hand glowed.

"Robert?" she said in worry. Robert didn't respond, he just finished his chant. The glow grew brighter, and then a torrent of flame. "NOOOO!" Jun screamed.

"You will die samurai." A small voice called, effectively silencing Jun. When the smoke cleared a small round rodent, black with a green face and flaming eyebrows, sat pointing up. "What, where am I?" it questioned. Each of the kittens turned to it instantly, like magnets drown to metal. Their eyes focused, all becoming slitted. To late did the rodent understand. Like lightening they leaped, pouncing upon the rodent. "Ah…not…pain…"it yelped as they rolled along the floor. Eventually they started a tug of war, the grey kitten won. Before long the rodent was trying drag himself away, but the Kittens didn't want to let him go. Feeling sympathy the girls and Kan scooped up the infants, Ragdoll getting the black on, Chelsea the grey, and Kan the white.

"They seem very intelligent for babies born yesterday." Robert stated.

"Probably has to do with the time flux." Kan said. "But I think it's a good effect." All three started to meow, but the teenagers around them didn't know why. They white one reached for Jun, clearly the smart on. Kan placed it in Jun's arms, it reached for her chest. She smiled and undid her shirt, allowing access.

"Please warm me when you do that." Robert said covering his eyes. Ragdoll laughed, but felt a squeeze on her chest. Her eyes shot open, she looked down. The black Kitten was mimicking his brother. She blushed heavily, and handed the baby to Jun.

"Ha, what did you expect?" Chelsea teased. "You're tits are huge, of course they'll go to them."

"Chelsea!" Ragdoll complained.

"Watch the language." Jun warned, glaring at the fire spitter. "And hand my baby over in a minute. It needs to eat, but I'm fully occupied right now." All save Robert had a giggle at that. "And Ragdoll; tell me how you got here."

"Okay, let me get comfortable." Ragdoll said, sitting down. Chelsea did the same. "I might as well tell you everything. It started with the worm…"

* * *

**To be Continued**

I wish to clarify that I don't have a true view of pregnancy in terms of symptoms and effects other than the obvious. My only saving grace is that it' technically a supernatural pregnancy and doesn't conform to our medical data.

I think this is one of my worst chapters, by far. But then you tell me how you feel on it. It also seems people haven't read my latest chapters. It seems people have fallen out of touch with my work. That saddens me, but it's my fault for updating slowly. If you are reading, please review just so I know. Feedback helps too, I like to improve if I can but I need feedback.

I apologize. Another thing, I promised that Characters that have been gone would come back. I haven't fulfilled that, but I can't think how to work them in. If you couldn't tell this was mostly Jun and Kan.

I added a little Easter egg, find it if you can. Seriously, find it. I'm tired if putting them in and no looking for them.

In closing, my worst chapter. Tell me what you think, yada yada, yada. Have a nice day.


	38. Chapter 38: The Dark Kingdom

**I do not own total Drama Island. **

A/N: Alright, now some people might be out of character. This may seem true for Robert but remember, he's evil incarnate. I wanted to show that, and I think this chapter does. I think before he was just uncaring or knew exactly what would happen so it wasn't really evil.

**Ch 38: The Dark Kingdom**

Ragdoll's eyes opened as rays of light washed over her. She lay on her bed with Robert for yet another night. The thought brought a blush to her face; they share a bed every night. Soon that would have more than one meaning. He still slumbered, a content smile among his features. Ragdoll took this moment to gaze upon him, to really see him without thought or intent. His reddish skin shined like a ruby in the light. His firm face softened, not worrying about image or power or fear. He wasn't cute, she never thought he was. While sleeping he lacked the edge that made him sexy, he was handsome.

"Why would someone so attractive want someone so bizarre?" she whispered, hoping not to wake him. She ran her fingers along his face, lightly caressing his skin.

"My bird cannot be normal." Robert said, opening his eyes. Their golden hue captivated her, a bird to a golden piece. He reached up, taking her hand in his. "She must stand apart from the riffraff, she must be unique."

"Robert…"Ragdoll said quietly, at a loss for words.

"Plus the ample Knockers and round arse help." Robert joked, a rare thing in truth. He served them for her and his friends, this type for her alone. She blushed and tore her hand away, he chuckled.

"Pervert." She said, her face beat red.

"Why do you still blush, we've been together for a long time now. After the way I grope you a comment should be nothing." He asked in confusion. Surly she would be used to it by now.

"It's still embarrassing. I don't like hearing about my sizes." She said, but trustfully it was her original thoughts that summoned the blush. She decided to change the subject. "It's been a week, why are we not there yet?"

"I forgot to mention that the worm moves through dimensions. It can be a very long journey. It's the only way I allow to my home." He said, but his eyes flickered. Ragdoll noticed something she always did. It meant Robert was lying. Normally he had no trouble lying to someone, looking them in the eye without care. For her, whenever he told even a fib his eye flickered.

"Why, I mean planes and boats should be able to get anywhere." Ragdoll reasoned. "It's on earth right?"

"Yes, but normal people wouldn't understand. They'd enter and instantly cause an incident. You need to travel along this worm or similar transport." He lied again. Their were other ways, like any nation you could just walk into the borders. "_I chose this because it's long. I don't know if I want you to see the real me." _He thought. Ragdoll nodded and rose, stretching. Robert observed her, his eyes scan every inch of her body like a predator. She noticed, and decided to make him blush. She bent over, reaching for her toes. Her rear-end protruded, stretching against her shorts and making the legs rise ever so much. Robert watched with an amused face, his eyebrow arching. She turned slightly, looking to him. She found no difference.

"_His skin has a red tint; I wouldn't be able to tell anyway." _She thought with a sweat drop. Standing up straight she went over to the tiny refrigerator, looking for breakfast.

"ARRIVEING AT THE KINGDOM OF GAHENA!" the conductor called out, his voice reaching over the entire worm. "TEN MINUTES!"

"Looks like you get to enjoy a proper breakfast. Let's get our things; this daft cabin had become too enclosed." Robert said. Ragdoll nodded and began to gather her bags.

/

The pair stood by the door, silently waiting to the worm to stop. Robert had dressed in his royal garments, a large red button up coat, closed down to his mid stomach. Beneath was a black dress shirt. He wore white pants tied with leather belt and high black boots. He had encouraged Ragdoll to wear a dress, for the sake or norms. She wore a black dress, flowing outward and reaching her ankles. The sleeves went to her mid-triceps, and she wore long black gloves. She wore knee high boots to complete the look. They felt the air pressure change as they descended. When they felt the presser steady the lifted their bags. Momentarily the doors opened, a bright light blinding Ragdoll. She shielded herself, surprised at this.

"Is something wrong?" Robert Asked with a chuckle. Ragdoll rubbed her eyes, adjusting to the light. What she saw before her was, to put it simply, beyond belief.

"Wha…?" she asked to herself.

Before her was a grand kingdom, bright blue sky with sleepy clouds, grand forests outward. The city was large, divided by walls forming a symbol she could not make out. A market with many shops, bakeries and tailors, gardening shops and smithies. Large elegant homes, mansions in truth, were in the back. They shined with gold and silver, giant stairways leading to the doors. On the great distance she could make out farms. To the center she saw the palace, enormous and intimidating. Five towers, four to the outside and one in the center. It gleamed with diamond walls and giant statues. It looked like a classic fantasy city.

"Surprised?" Robert asked, his smile never vanishing. She nodded. "Most are. The noble's enjoy the light; they're only human after all. So I keep the nation in normal weather patterns. I can change it, not easily but I can."

"This is incredible. I can even make out the palace statues. How big are they, can we go for a tour, please please?" She said excitedly. Robert waved her off.

"Not yet, first we go to the palace and get you a room." He said, she looked at him in confusion.

"We won't be sharing?" she asked. She didn't blush this time, she had gotten used to being with him.

"You'll understand in time love, let us depart."Robert told her. Only then did she notice that they were on a platform, apparently suited for plain drop offers. Below them was a carriage, more fitting of Robert. It was made of dark wood, gargoyle designs along the edges and pulled by winged horses. The horses exhaled fire from their nostrils, breathed heavy and stared down anything in their sight. The driver was small, didn't turn so Ragdoll had no idea what he looked like. Robert opened the door, lifting her into it before he entered himself.

She looked around, the window were tinted but form the inside. She could not see out. When she turned to Robert he smiled, a toothy one that told her it was a game. She sighed and sat back, looking to the dark confines.

* * *

**Palace Steps**

After twenty or so minutes the carriage came to a stop. Robert opened the door, helping Ragdoll out and ushering off the driver. She looked up; the palace walls sparkled even brighter. The statues were gargantuan, figures holding up the palace. They depicted humanoid demons, horns rising from their heads.

"Why does it sparkle?" Ragdoll asked.

"I fashioned them out of diamonds." Robert replied. "There are mines around the nation. But trust me; the inside is much more interesting."

"Alright, but I still want a tour. I already have plans for this city." Ragdoll said deviously, rubbing her hands together. Robert full out laughed at that, a laugh that echoed through the city. The wind picked up, blowing the clouds around quickly.

"Sorry, the wind obeys me." He explained and took her arm. They reached the bottom of the steps when he stopped. Flicking his hand the ground shook. Instantly they rose, the square platform rising from the ground and carrying them up. Ragdoll didn't ask, it was just cool.

Once they reached the top the grand door flung open as if waiting. Inside, unlike the shining city, was dark and clouded. Thick smog filled it, not clogging the air but spreading into it. As they treaded through the stifling miasma Ragdoll clung tight, frightened. Robert waved his hand, it thinned. As the cloud dissipated a rounded room came into view. Standing at attention were several armored knights, large men incased in armor and brandishing halberds. A circular table was in the center, fit for no less than twenty. Looking down upon it was a throne, decorated with horned skulls at the arms and chair head. Standing next to the throne was a girl, around Ragdoll's age, dressed as a maid. She smiled brightly at Robert, who in turn smiled back. She had long blond hair tied in a French braid. Her skin was olive colored, bright blue eyes, a radiant glow.

"My darling Mina." Robert said, a noticeable familiarity in his voice. "It has been a long time."

"Yes it has milord." She replied, her voice carrying a German accent. "I've kept everything in order; you should have no trouble easing into the throne again."

"Bullocks, I forgot I had to do that." Robert said annoyed. "Oh well, It will make things easier. Before I forget this is Ann." He said, pulling Ragdoll forward. "She prefers to be called Ragdoll."

"Hey, what's up?" Ragdoll greeted, but Mina's eyes focused into a glare. Ragdoll gulped, the air suddenly shifted dark again. Robert seemed oblivious.

"She's my girlfriend, and if all goes well much more." Robert explained.

"I see. Pleased to meet you."Mina said without feeling. She looked Ragdoll up and down, scanning and judging her. Ragdoll felt uncomfortable under this scrutiny, but seeing as Robert ignored it she decided to as well.

"Mina, Have Ragdolls possessions brought to my quarters. She'll be sleeping there for the duration of our stay." Robert Explained, Mina's face went rigid as if struck. She nodded, unable to reply. Robert pulled out a seat on the table for Ragdoll, moving to the throne when she was seated. Instantly a metal ring formed around his head, two spikes sprouting in the front. It was golden, obviously the crown.

"The rulers of various nations have arrived. All small, but each with something valuable." Mina said, forming a clipboard out of nothing. "They all have requests, offers, and alliances. Some brought marriage proposals." The last part she said with a smirk. Ragdoll's eye's shot open. Robert smiled, but with a twitch in his eye.

"Daft fools, when will they learn." He sighed. "Looks like I can start early. Ragdoll, do you know why we're here?"

"You want me to see the real you." She answered, cocking her said to the side.

"Correct. I was hoping to show you around first, get a feel for the area. However these nobles have cocked up the plan." He explained. "I will cast a spell of amnesia on myself. It will enable me to act without worrying about you. I'll just think you are a visiting noble or something. I will do things that are horrible, painful, and evil. As the day goes on it will get worse."

"I understand." Ragdoll replied, not fearful but empowered. "I don't care what you do. You killed me once, I'm still here." She looked to him, into his eyes. He looked into hers, his golden gaze softening into a loving trance. They smiled happily, the emotion between them filling the air. Mina watched, glaring at the girl below.

"Milord, the nobles." Mina interrupted, a noticeable scowl on her face. Robert nodded and began his chant.

"TIG FO TO, MA NA LO, HI VIN KO, MAR HO." He chanted, his hand risen and glowing. "TIG FO TO, MA NA LO, HI VIN KO, MAR HO. TIG FO TO, MA NA LO, HI VIN KO, MAR HO."

"And be done." Mina finished, her hand outstretched to Ragdoll. A light shout out, ensnaring her and flowing to Robert while he was submerged in purple energy. The light seemed to absorb into him, fully disappearing in seconds. He opened his eyes, looking down at her.

"Mina, whose this." He said, genuinely not knowing Ragdoll. "She's a noble I think, but the rest escapes me."

"She is Lady Ann, Duchess of Terra." Mina said, forming the lie instantly without blinking.

"Hello then milady." Robert greeted. "I'd get up but seeing as the others will be here soon it's better to just sit." As he finished the sentence the miasma dissipated, several different people stood. They varied by age and appearance, young girls to old men. Each was dressed in expensive, royal clothing with beautiful jewelry. Robert smiled brightly, welcomingly, as if delighted. They all sat around the table, most turning their gaze on Ragdoll.

"Lord Wrathion?" one of the nobles called, his eyes laying hungrily on Ragdoll. "Who is this young thing?"

"She is Lady Ann, and I don't remember giving you permission to speak." Robert answered, whimsical tones in his voice. The nobles turned to him, his smile still evident but not a hint of humor. "You may rule you're nation, but here you are nothing. You are susceptible to my laws; you will be punished if you do not obey. Now that that's understood I understand you all have something to speak with me about."

"Yes sire." Mina said, looking over the clipboard. "I've arranged them in order of requests and proposals. The first is His Majesty King Rothwild."

"I see, the king came himself. I respect that." Robert said and motioned for the man to rise. Stepping forward was a man, tall and well formed. He wore a black suit; his hair neatly combed back and tied into a tail. A cape, red with fur endings, was draped over his shoulders. He was middle aged, his hair beginning to grey but still keeping its wooden brown color. His eyes were intense, a proud green that commanded attention.

"I will have you know I don't make a habit of asking others for aid." Rothwild said, his voice deep and powerful. His face was downcast, almost embarrassed. "But for this I cannot do this myself."

"I see, so not only do you swallow your pride but you come in person. Standing here proudly, not pitiably or begging. Most interesting, most would send emissaries or let their nation burn." Robert said, applauding the king. "How may I help you?"

"We are a small nation, not even part of the United Nations. Recently a civil war broke out, it cost us dearly. Most of our soldiers are dead or unfit for battle. We would train others but I fear we won't be safe without protection." Rothwild explained.

"So you wish me to send guards to keep away your enemies while you build up your forces?" Robert stated, figuring the man's request easily. Rothwild nodded, locking eyes with Robert whose smile only grew wider.

"Correct. We have little in the way of natural resources but we can provide proper payment in time. I'm not asking for credit, I will pay you for this one way or another." Rothwild stated. Robert began to laugh lightly, a dark and echoing chuckle that filled the room.

"Mina this is wonderful." Robert said. "My first day back and already an entertaining wanker. King Rothwild you will have your troops, and as a bonus I'll send proper military trainers. You'll have a full functioning military within two months."

"A generous offer but I cannot afford such a thing." Rothwild thanked, but refused. "I'll barley be able to afford the troops."

"I'll charge you nothing for this." Robert said, earning the gasps of everyone around. Rothwild shook his head, opened his mouth to refuse but Robert cut him off. "Don't give me some honor argument, I will not charge for this. Many come to these halls asking for my aid, few are interesting. They send messengers thinking they are important or come with false smiles. You are serious, looking upon me in defiance but accepting my aid. Humans are stupid, you are not. "

"I do not understand your meaning Lord Wrathion." Rothwild said.

"Oh don't worry, Just a small jest for myself." Robert explained, waving his hands with a shrug. "I do not give freely, but I do not want money. You are indebted to me; I will call in this favor one day. You are an honorable man, you will return in kind."

"You are a sly one, I'll admit that. You have my thanks for your aid, nothing more." Rothwild said, glaring at Robert. Robert smiled back, his eyes wide and challenging.

"Feel free to use our guest rooms while the troops are prepared. Mina, jot that down for later. I want them ready to move as soon as King Rothwild is." Robert instructed. Min nodded and made the note. When Rothwild exited Min announced the next.

"Duke Kudo Jaria of Tamanga." Mina announced. Robert's eyebrow rose, but he smiled as the man approached. This time it was an older gentleman, dressed in dark green robes. He looked more akin to religious leaders than royalty. Upon his head was a round golden crown, and many rings adorned his fingers. He had a thick white beard, brushed into fine form. His head was balding, only a small amount of hair remaining.

"Duke Kudo, odd for this part of the world. What is it you require?" Robert asked. The Duke looked up, more relaxed than the king. He took a breath and put his hands together.

"My nation needs funding." He said. "You know of the collapse of the monarchy a few months ago. Well after that I took control of a section using all the forces at my disposal." He took another breath; a wave of sadness came over him. His eyes seemed to almost weep, but he blinked away any tears. "Due to the instability I am running out of capital, I can't pay my soldiers or have construction. At this rate my nation will collapse."

"And I should care why?" Robert asked, suddenly looking board. His smile remained, only shortening. He sat up, not relaxing but not tense. He was looking for an answer.

"Because we have Infinitum." The Duke said, Roberts eyes shot up. He looked happy, a child that learned a secret. "A useless metal to most, it is weak and hard to mold. But for those of us that know it is invaluable."

"And how does one such as you know about this metal?" Robert was curious; this was something he did not expect.

"We are an old people, our ways arcane. I petitioned our king to mine it but he was of the modern times. With the unstable climate he felt it would be useless to put money toward an unusable metal. If you fund us I can start a project to mine out the Ifinitum, and supply it to you as reimbursement." The Duke offered. Robert looked ready to laugh, he was almost shaking.

"Do you have any Idea how hard it is to find Infinitum, and you have a mine? It's one of the only materials I can't conjure. Mina, set up an account for the Duke. As much as he wants, we have enough to spare." Robert ordered. Mina nodded, making another note.

"It will be done by the end of the day. Please wait in your room until we have it and you can be on your way." Mina explained.

Ragdoll watched the exchange between the three. Robert looked ecstatic, this metal was very precious. She found it odd, not the conversation but what Robert was doing. He told her that he wanted to be himself, to show her that he was evil. So far he seemed only to be business oriented.

"_What was he so scared of, I don't see anything evil." _she thought. She was about to be proven wrong.

Mina called the next quest. This time a portly man dressed in a blue tunic and dress pants. His hair was cut in an old English style; a tie was around his neck. He looked neat and proper, old money type. His skin was somewhat pale, and his eye looked tired.

"Lord Robert, I and Sir Thomas Mathews." He introduced himself with a bow. Robert acknowledged him with a simple turn of the head. A fellow countryman, someone from his former class.

"How is old London, I haven't back home in ages." Robert said. Sir Thomas looked surprised.

"You're from the good country, I had no idea. I figured you inherited this kingdom, being so young after all." He said, Roberts's eye twitched but his smile didn't falter. The man noticed and decided to get to business. "Yes yes, well I have a problem. You see I've come down with an illness, one I cannot identify. My doctors do not understand it either."

"And this is my concern, I'm not a healer." Robert stated.

"No, but you are powerful." Thomas said, pouring on compliments. "You are known around the world as a powerful sorcerer, greater than Merlin some say. I have dabbled in the occult myself, as many of the nobility have. I have little power though; it seems my talents lie elsewhere."

"And you want a cure, I think not." Robert said. "I really don't care if you die, and I doubt you have anything I want. So be gone, consult a surgeon." He finished waving the man off. Thomas did not move, instead his face grew more determined.

"Not a cure." He said, catching Roberts's attention. "I want immortality." All eye turned to him, few had much to say. "Faced with death I had to shuffle my priorities. I have many businesses, and a lot of money. I have no children, not wife, and my parents are dead. Even if I lived I would not gain these in my time left."

"You want a legacy; you want to be immortal so you won't be forgotten." Robert deduced, and then his smile turned sharp. Leaning back he bowed his head, darkness overcame his face so only his smile showed. "Is that what you want, to be free of death and pain, of sickness and fear?"

"Yes. I want to live forever." Thomas said.

"Would you be willing to give up everything, all your positions and servants, all your money and business?" Robert asked. Thomas agreed. "Be careful, always know what you want." Robert said and stood. He stepped down from his thrown, approaching the noble. He put his hand out, a handshake to seal the deal.

"Everything I own, yours. I won't need it when I'm immortal." Thomas said. Mina took note of that, making sure all would be paid. Sir Thomas reached his hand out to grasp Roberts. The darkness never left Robert, nor did the sharp smile. The moment they gripped each other Roberts's eyes glowed.

"Always know what you want, and make sure others know as well." Robert whispered. Suddenly dark energy sprouted from their hands. Thomas tried to let go but Robert wouldn't, Sir Thomas's hand began to burn. Darkness flowed into him, covering his skin. His flesh began to melt, corroding his clothing to slime. His body was breaking down, turning from pale to brown goo.

"Ahhh, wha…"he tried to say but his throat hurt. Oozed dripped form his mouth, his insides dissolving. He began to fall, his legs to much mush to hold him. All the while Robert never let go. Everyone watched, horrified. Ragdoll covered her mouth to stifle a scream; Mina was the only one to look unaffected. In fact she looked amused. "Trat…tor…" Sir Thomas said, but no more words. He jaw had receded into goo, his eyes fearful before joining. When it was over only a puddle of brown slime remained. Robert ripped his had free and walked back to his thrown, but not before laughing with an insult.

"HA HA HA HA stupid mortal, never thinking about what you want." He laughed, turning to his other guests. "He wanted immortality, now he has it. As a blob he cannot be killed, he cannot feel pain, no disease can affect him. He asked for eternal life, he never asked to be human. HA HA HA HA!"

* * *

**Back in Jun's room**

Jun sat with her babies, two nursing and one sleeping. Chelsea and Ragdoll sat with her, Robert and Kan had left them alone. Chelsea and Jun looked disgusted by what they just heard.

"He turned that guy into a blob, that's sick." Chelsea said

"He deliberately misused words just to torture someone. That bastard." Jun said, not caring if her kittens heard.

"Try watching it." Ragdoll said. She still looked shaken. "That's not even the worst of it. After that he went on with the lords, like nothing happened. He smiled the whole time, he enjoyed it."

"And you're still with him." Jun stated, partially in confusion. "I understand true love but that, how can you stand him."

"It didn't stop there. The other lords all had requests and proposals. He ignored most, accepted some. A few were marriage proposals." Ragdoll explained.

"What, and you were right there." Chelsea said in shock.

"Remember, Robert made it so he wouldn't hold back. He had no idea who I was. He refused them all, some nicely and some rudely. That was a fun one." She said.

"Tell us about that, I want to know how he sassed a princess." Chelsea said excitedly. Ragdoll and Jun giggled at their friend.

"Well I was just getting over what he did, but he said he was evil."

"True, something we should expect." Jun said, quickly getting over Robert's actions.

"Can I go on?" Ragdoll asked annoyed. They nodded and let her continue her story.

* * *

**Flashback, Kingdom of Gahena, Throne Room**

Ragdoll sat up, still visible shaken by the actions of her love. The nobles, some worse than her, adapted quickly. Most were gone now, not wanting to waste time unless they incur his Roberts anger. The next was a man in his late forties, early fifties. He dressed in a red tunic, black dress-pants, and gentlemen's boots. His hands were gloved, and he cared a cane. His hair was combed back, reaching his mid neck and framing outward. He had a beard the was pointed, short and rigid. Next to him was a young woman, around Ragdolls age, maybe a bit older. She dressed in a lovely red Victorian dress, fluffy shoulders and matching gloves. Her hair was blond, tied in a bun to show off her neck. Her eyes were an ocean blue; eyebrows forked oddly, her skin flawless and her figure advanced. Ragdoll looked her up and down, beautiful but smaller than herself.

"This is Marquis Dermarel." Mina announced. The Marquis bowed as did the young woman.

"Your Majesty." He greeted. Robert nodded, now growing board with this task and wishing it over. He motioned for Dermarel to continue. "I come from a Nation in northern Europe, Elysium."

"I've heard of it." Robert said. "Around for only a hundred years yet it is highly developed. They say it's due to good natural resources and ties to England."

"That's true. In England I am but a Marquis, I decided to leave and start my own nation. I have a large influence so I just needed a plan and area. Unfortunately this means I'm still in England's pocket, I cannot truly claim kinghood until I sever ties." Dermarel explained.

"I have little patients; do not let my smile fool you. This is getting dull and I can't be fagged to care much longer." Robert said, flatly telling the Marquis to hurry up. "What is it you fancy?"

"A unity of sorts." Dermarel said. "You see, to break away from merry old England I need an alliance with someone powerful. That's where you come in. With me is my daughter Dorothy."

"Good morrow sire." Dorothy said with a bow.

"Are you suggesting a Marriage?" Robert asked, not enjoying the thought.

"Yes I am." Dermarel admitted. Ragdoll's eyes shot open, she was wide awake now. "She is beautiful, healthy and can provide good children. As for other things, that up to you to find out. She knows what's expected of her, she will never defy you. This way you will have both…"

"Silence." Robert said cutting him off. Everyone looked to him, his smile was gone. Mina looked visibly nervous. "I will not have talk about arranged marriage, ever. It is not something that you can put one someone else."

"Surely you can see the benefits…"

"What benefits?" Robert asked his voice biting. "You're nation is one hundred years strong because of England. My nation is only three, and already a world power. You have nothing I need or want, understand that."

"How dare you?"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Roberts's voice echoed, shaking the room. She had shot up from his seat, looking much larger in his anger. The darkness had begun to converge on him, shaking with his rage. "This is my nation, my laws, my will. You come seeking its power just so you can be called a king. I will not be bought by a pretty face or subpar recourses. Go back to your master dog; I will not cut your lease."

The Marquis glared at Robert, but turned and stormed off. Dorothy watched it, and oddly she did not look scared. She looked at Robert Hungrily, desire apparent. He did something she found attractive, but she was not stupid. She left as well, looking back as she did. Ragdoll noticed this; she would need to watch that one.

"Mina, have them removed." Robert ordered. "I truly dislike when people think they can offer me petty trifles and take what I made myself. His daughter, offering her like a roast pig. The daft sod, family is not property."

"I understand milord." Mina said. "It's still funny, them thinking you'd be attracted to such women. With the mistresses you've had, she is nothing."

"Human's are shallow, with such a narrow view of beauty." Robert said, mocking the spices. "And what of her."

"She did not come for requests; she just came to see what Gahena was like." Mina said, looking at the clipboard. "I would recommend a tour; you need to do a personal analysis anyway."

"Alright, Lady Ann would you go with Mina to the kitchen. You should pick up a canteen to the day; this tour could take a while. I have a few things to take care of first; it should take roughly an hour. Mina."

"Understood. Lady Ann, if you will."Mina called. The two left as Robert prepared for the tour.

/

Ragdoll and Mina entered the kitchen, a pretty standard one in truth. Large and spacious it had many cabinets, several refrigerators and meat lockers, stoves and ovens. Other than multiple equipment and size it was normal. Mina went to the nearest fridge and opened it, looking for something Ragdoll would like.

"Lady Ann, what would you like?" she asked.

"You to stop calling me Lady Ann." Ragdoll replied seriously. "I hate that name. I prefer to be called Ragdoll, I only put up with it because Robert made himself forget who I was."

"As you wish." Mina said emotionlessly. Ragdoll noticed that, Mina seemed blank to round her.

"Look, where probably going to see each other a lot. Let's be friends, okay." Ragdoll said. Mina sighed and turned, her face betraying annoyance, or perhaps anger.

"May I be frank Lady Ragdoll?" Mina asked. Ragdoll looked at her curiously, but nodded. "I do not like you. I feel you are undeserving of my Lord."

"What…"Ragdoll began but Min cut her off.

"Allow me to finish." Mina said. "My Lord returned to this world three years ago, and then at the age of fourteen he began this kingdom. This was a wasteland, he breathed life into it. He brought water with his hands, crops with his heart. He took the bands of murders and bandits, turned them into a military, into a civilization. You are what, a child of magic, a science experiment. He is a king, akin to a god. I know not what you did, how you seduced him, but I do not think you are worthy."

"I did nothing!" Ragdoll yelled. "I just cared for him. We care for each other; he kisses me with passion but respected my wishes."

"Lie all you want, but you will be forgotten soon enough." Mina said. "You almost screamed at the pathetic noble milord turned to puddle. He will see you are weak and leave you behind."

"He is mine Ms. Maid." Ragdoll said. "And nothing will change that." They locked eyes, static radiating between them. Ragdoll would not back down, something Mina both disliked and respected. Mina tossed her a canteen and shut the fridge door.

"It is just water; Milord does not stop for food or drink during an inspection. He'll be outside by now. Follow me." The last bit Mina said darkly, emphasizing the words. It sent a chill down Ragdoll's spine.

They left and exited the palace, going out a different hall to avoid the miasma. Exiting a door at the bottom of the steps Ragdoll saw Robert sitting in an open carriage. HE waved them over, reaching his hand to help Ragdoll up. When Mina went to enter he stopped her.

"Not this time my Darling Mina." He said. Mina looked shocked.

"But you always have me accompany you." She stated her voice almost cracking.

"I know, but we have a quest. You really only come for records sake. Now off with you, go order the maids around or something." He said dismissively. Ragdoll smirked at that, a cat that got the canary. Robert ushered the driver on, leaving Mina behind. She watched as they left, despair pouring out of her.

* * *

**The Tour**

The carriage had taken the pair throughout the city, first touring the palace district. Most homes were large, forged of gold and silver. Statues stood, animated and defensive. They watched the carriage, only looking away when Robert looked back. They stopped only three times, when statues did not move or when cracks were in the outer walls. Ragdoll found everything beautiful, or at least shiny.

"This place is beautiful. A little bright for me but nice." Ragdoll said.

"Aye, most people tend to like gold and jewels. I only made my Palace out of diamond because it shows majesty, power." Robert explained. "Mina makes me do these inspections, they are such a bore."

"She means a lot to you, doesn't she?" Ragdoll asked. Robert looked thoughtful for a moment, a smile upon his lips.

"When I first came here this land was a wasteland. Not a tree in sight, no water or animal. The only people that lived here were marauders and exiled criminals. They raided caravels using this area as a shortcut."

"She was a marauder, but she seems so refined." Ragdoll replied, wondering how a person could go from bandit to advisor.

"No, she was a captive." Robert explained. "Not two days in a raider band came upon me. They figured I'd fetch a high ransom and wanted me alive. Rather than end them I let them take me, get a lay of the land learn the economic structure. They put me in a cage with a girl."

"Mina." Ragdoll deduced.

"Yes, she was sick and weak. I don't know what they did to her, and frankly I don't want to." Robert said his face blank. "Her eyes held darkness, hatred. I told her I would take care of her; heal her if she would follow me."

"I don't think she'd agree that fast." Ragdoll said.

"She didn't. I had to earn her trust, so I preformed a test. She passed." Robert said, memories flashing before him. "I walked out of the cage, tore the raiders apart save their leader. I tossed him and several broken bones into the cage, locking it. With a whisper I cut her binds. She did not disappoint."

"What happened?" Ragdoll asked.

"Bones can be very sharp." Was Robert's answer, with a chuckle. "She followed me after that, my first follower. Mina has become somewhat of a sister to me, and I think of her as family."

"Are you two together?" Ragdoll asked her voice almost cracking. She had this suspicion the moment she saw them lock eyes.

"Mina, no. She is beautiful but I have no attraction to her. I prefer my women, if I might say, more like yourself." Robert flirted, his voice ever seductive. Ragdoll smiled at that, but was accustomed to his charms by now. Robert noticed the lack of response, he looked pleasantly surprised. "We'll be arriving at the merchant quarter. Within it are an assortment of shops, from jewelers to bakeries. The nobles and middle families shop here."

"Is there a market quarter?" Ragdoll asked, playing her part. Robert nodded.

"Yes, while the merchants sell their product from their shops they have emissaries. Cheaper or common items available to slaves or farmers. Lower families tend to shop there as well. I don't waste time inspecting there, nothing of value that I can't replace instantly."

"And the slaves?" Ragdoll asked. She knew Robert kept slave in his nation, she just didn't know how it worked. It unsettled her, but she would have to accept it. "We don't keep slaves in Terra."

"I know, most nations don't these days. But they work well. I keep them fed and healthy; have healers ready on a moment's notice." Robert explained. "Keep them alive or they don't work."

"You are a sorcerer; couldn't you summon creatures to work instead?" Ragdoll asked. Robert chuckled.

"Where's the joy in that?" Robert asked in return. Ragdoll went silent at that.

They passed one of the great gates. Within the walls that parted the quarters were giant doors, intricately locked with arms intertwining upon them. Watching the arms undo themselves was like watching the inner workings of clock. Grinding gears and metal sliding against metal sounding in the air, compressed air sprayed out. When fully parted the glistening shine was gone, instead the air was filled with scents. The carriage moved slowly, allowing pedestrians to step aside. Many more people populated the streets of the merchant quarter, all wearing simple clothing instead of fine silks and furs. Some were dressed finely; bur seemed more akin to servants than nobles.

The buildings were also smaller, the highest being three stories. As they moved on Ragdoll took note, she smelled sweats, spice, sulfur and flame. Perfumes and fruits, leather workings, the sound of metal working. It seemed this area had everything in the world. She also noticed that every few blocks the carriage would stop. Someone would approach and hand Robert parchments, which he would look over and move on. At one stop Roberts eyes widened ever so slightly, he was focused on the parchment. It apparently bothered him. As he read it over Ragdoll looked around them, then something caught her. Across the way was a jewelry shop, full to the brim with gold and jewels. However none of that attracted her, she stepped out and walked over to the window. A small necklace was at the center, black copper incased in white and tan onyx. A pendent of jet, formed into a bat-esk symbol, was attached. She was so captivated she didn't notice a presence approach behind her.

"Interesting." Roberts's voice cut in to her mind. He was gazing at the necklace as well. "Most wellborn would be looking at gold, but you look at a relatively cheap stone and copper piece."

"I never cared for shiny things, except explosions." Ragdoll said, forgetting her role for the moment.

"Explosions, you are not the typical lady are you?" Robert asked amused. He walked into the store and walked back out a few minutes later, necklace in hand. He unhooked it and held it before her. "Consider it a welcoming gift." He said. Ragdoll smiled with a nod and turned so he could tie it. Afterward he crossed the street again, heading toward what looked like a smithy. All the way Ragdoll held the necklace, caressing it lovingly. Apparently some part of Robert remembered her.

Once they entered the door Robert's demeanor completely changed. His smile was small, his eyes empty, all together creepy. The building was two rooms; the front room had displays of armor and medieval weapons. The back held the forge. A young man was at the counter, shaking nervously as Robert entered. His eyes were fearful, guilty of something.

"What happened?" Robert asked his voice deeper and commanding. Like an infant with its first word the youth stuttered.

"Ma…ma…master lost supply. Passed down…two months ago." The youth said. "N..not used to work."

"Bring him here." Robert commanded. The youth nodded and scurried off. Robert heard hushed voices, frightened voices. After a moment a slightly older gentleman walked back, bald with a thick mustache and dressed as a typical forger. He was muscular, likely form constant forging.

"You summoned sire." He asked, more relaxed than the youth but still nervous. Robert just looked into his eyes, not uttering a word. The forger began to sweat, gulping in fear.

"My swords, commissioned five months ago." Robert said.

"Yes…my father was making them." The man explained. "He got sick and had to stop. I would have continued but he said make them myself from scratch. I ordered more metal but it hasn't arrived."

"I want my swords." Robert said again. "Don't ponder why, I want them."

"Right…sir." He said, quivering under Robert's stair.

"One month, if there be no word by then I'll have you educated. The pit is getting empty." Robert promised. The forge master went white, his mustache pointing downward. Robert left, taking Ragdoll with him. They boarded the carriage and went on their way. Ragdoll looked back, felling sorry for the man. She looked back at Robert.

"_He seems so mean now. Not evil but mean."_ She thought._ "I don't think I like this."_

/

The next few hours went by at a fair pace. Robert never had to get off again, it seemed most of the people had their work done properly. They went down each street, every ally, an informant every few blocks ready and waiting. It wasn't until they finished that something happened.

"That's it, now I have to check the farmland report and the slave quarter. This will be over short…." Robert said, listing off errands. A sudden yell cut him off, one of the guards came running up.

"Sire, sire!" he yelled, leaning over to catch his breath when he arrived. "The slaves, they're rebelling."

"What, again?" Robert questioned.

"Yes sire, they have a leader now. The slave master has been locked up and the guards are overwhelmed. We'd call for air but I don't know if it will be enough."

"Understood. I'll see to it myself, lead the way good man." Robert ordered, the guard nodded and ran off. The carriage after him.

* * *

**Slave Quarter**

A large group of people, men women and children, cheered loudly. Dressed in ragged and dirty clothing they were each removing shackles from their writs. They all faced an elevated platform, wooden and set for executions. One man stood atop it, a sword in his hands and a guard dressed in darker armor kneeled below him. He had a large beard and long hair, disheveled and unkempt. He looked in his thirties, athletically built and ready for change.

"My people, this is out 'master'." The man said. "Supposed to keep us healthy, happy and safe. To make us sheep and cattle for his king. He abused us, beat and starved us, and our supposedly benevolent king did nothing." The people cheered louder. The man raised his sword. "I have served as a slave all my life, only recently did I come here. I was bought, under the promise that this king was good to his people. But it is a lie, he cares not for us. He keeps us to work, to act as tools."

"You sodding twit." The guard said. "I'll get you yet, and if I die another will take my place. You think I'm bad; our lord 'ate chaos. 'E'll 'ave fun with you."

"He can try, but the power of the people will overwhelm his forces. We will fight and we will die for our freedom." The man replied.

"You've no idea, none what so ever." The guard said confidently. "Our lord is not of this world, 'es something else altogether."

"One tyrant is no different than another." The man said and lifted the sword, finally tiring of the guard. As he went to strike something caught him, griping his entire body. He turned, a carriage pulling up.

"He's telling the truth knave. I am far from a simple tyrant." A deep voice called out. Robert stepped from the carriage, leaving Ragdoll behind. The slaves, the few that knew him, went silent in terror. The man seemed to pick up on this.

"So you're the king, a child. No wonder you don't care, you're a pampered brat." The man insulted but Robert only smiled. It annoyed the man. "You find this amusing."

"Not at all, I'm just tired of hearing these speeches. People say them so wearily often that I actually began keeping a list of key phrases and number of time they've be said." Robert chuckled.

"You little bastard."

"Five hundred ninety six." Robert said. The man grew confused.

"What? You think this is a game. You oppress these people, I will free them."

"One thousand thirty." Robert counted again, still chuckling.

"I'll…I'll…I'll bash you face in!" the man said and charged.

"Oh. Twelve." Robert replied and stepped to the side. The blade came down just centimeters from him; Robert tapped the man's shoulder. Due to his demonic strength the man stumbled forward. Turning quickly the man slashed, Robert stretched two fingers and caught the blade.

"What, how?"

"Cheap blades, only type you can get." Robert answered and with the back of his hand struck the man. He went spinning to the floor of the platform. Throwing the blade away Robert reached down and grabbed the man's color, pulling him to the center of the platform. "Problems are best dealt with quickly, sorry for the lake of a theater level clash."

"You won't stop me, I've been beaten far longer than you've been alive." The man spate, Robert just shook his head. With a wave of his hand chains sprang up, clasped around the ankles and wrists and pulled the man down. His head touched the floor, all he could see was wood, all he could hear was footsteps. He felt a hand on his head, gripping his hair and pulling him up. Robert leaned in, forcing the man to look out to the crowd.

"I will break your body; I will break your soul. I will break you." Robert promised. He then gestured to the crowd. "And when I do, they will be shattered. They will lose hope, they will lose sight of freedom, they will know I am their master. They will sink into despair, they will obey. When you are broken, they will be broken."

With that Robert let go and walked away. He whispered, conjuring a serrated whip. His smile grew wider, the whip heated and began to glow orange. He turned and rose his arm. With a flick of his writ the whip cracked. With a laugh, he began.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" the man screamed the whip dug into his flesh, burning and cutting him. It struck again, he cried out.

"Don't cry yet, that's only two." Robert said, snapping the whip once more. The whip crossed the man's back, cutting the shoulder blades and searing the flesh. Again, again he struck. The man screamed, the whip rapping around him and cutting his torso at points. Robert laughed, his smile wicked and delighted.

Ragdoll watched, he hand over her mouth. She had tears running down her face; she wanted to run out but was too shocked to do so. She shook her head, not believing this was happening.

"Nine, Ten, Eleven Ha ha." Robert laughed. He pulled back and spun the whip above his head, using the momentum to increase the force. It felt like a saw on the man's back, but he would not bleed out. The heat not only seared his flesh but cauterized the wound. The man would only die of pain, but his will would not allow that either. "One time when will is a hindrance, I do love my work." Robert said in glee. His face was twisted, almost psychopathic. He didn't stop, the man cried tears of blood, but Robert did not stop. Everyone lost count, it no longer mattered.

"Stop…please stop." The man whimpered, tears flowing freely. In mid swing the whip vanished. Robert stood up and dusted himself off. He approached the man, the begging, broken hero. He looked at him, a smile, but almost a hint of sadness. The other guards approached, awaiting orders.

"You are broken, they are broken." Robert said, adding a final insult. "Bring him to a healer."

"Yes Sire." The guard that brought him said. The slave master approached, bowing.

"Sire, I'm sorry it came to this. I didn't expect one to rouse them." The slave master said but Robert quickly took hold of his throat.

"Did you abuse these people?" Robert asked, gripping the master's throat tighter.

"Nay, they needed…discipline." The slave master said, Robert squeezed even tighter.

"You failed, you have simple duties. Keep them fed and healthy, keep them working within reason, and keep them from fighting. You failed all three. I don't like failures, and I have no use for you. Vale frost." Robert said. His hand grew cold, turning blue. The master watched in fear, but soon his skin grew cold as well. His body was turning to ice, his skin cracking. Robert threw him as hard as he could, the body shattering upon impact with the wall. "When he's healed send the slave to me. He deserves a promotion."

"Yes sire." The guards replied and went to move the slaves to work. Robert got back into the carriage and rode off. Ragdoll looked on; the slaves looked at her with hate. The entire time Ragdoll was silent, she had no idea what to think, what to do. Her eyes were red with tears, she could not speak. Robert did not inquire; he just gave a knowing look and kept silent.

* * *

**The Palace**

As soon as they returned Ragdoll ran off, entering the palace in search of a place to be alone. It came in the form of the roof. Finding a set of stairs she claimed until she reached the top and stood gazing out over the city. It was dark now, the stars and moon shining. Below she watched as the borders separating the quarters glowed, a deep purple brightly lighting up. It was radiant, but under it there was darkness. Archaic and barbaric practices, all done to make a vibrant civilization.

"That was uncalled for." Ragdoll said, biting back tears. "To push someone that much, to hurt them like that. It's wrong. And the way the people looked at me, like a monster."

"Many think that these days." A powerful voice said behind her. She quickly wiped her eyes to clear them and turned. King Rothwild walked out of the palace as well, approaching the railing and looking over the city. "This nation has older customs, and back then such things were normal."

"You heard what happened?" Ragdoll asked. The King looked thoughtful, tracing the glowing symbol of the city.

"In the most beautiful places, the most horrible things happen. None can keep silent, through fear and power they choose to speak." He said poetically. "It is something that should be scorned, yet his nation in only three years old and a world power. Even your home can't claim that." He said. Ragdoll turned her eyes wide. "Don't be surprised, a nation called Terra."

"I didn't come up with it, that was Mina."Ragdoll admitted. Rothwild laughed.

"Robert attends a university of some sort in the United States." Rothwild examined. "He spends most of his time there and is known to have had many women. The fact that you were seated at the table before anyone, clearly he brought you with him. I'm guessing he's courting you and wished for you to see his home. To avoid suspicion he acts like he doesn't know you. And now you see him for what he is, and it bothers you."

"Right." Ragdoll said, her thought moving back to dark places. The momentary reprieve gone. "I want to help people, protect them. I love him, but what he did is unforgivable. I don't know what to do."

"My wife, we were wed by arranged marriage." Rothwild explained, looking to the sky now. "She was a brat; got everything she ever wanted and never had to work. My father made sure I trained in combat, studied till my eyes bled. I can't stand her, but I have my honor to uphold. You saw something in Robert, something that attracted you to him. Now you know what he's like, how he treats his slaves. Don't throw that away because you dislike it. Think about everything else, everything he does that you enjoy. You have a chance to choose your life; think about it before you rush off. Humans, even powerful ones, are complicated."

"I see…thank you." Ragdoll said. Rothwild left, giving her peace. She thought on it, everything Robert did today. "_His actions were evil, deceiving a dying man and turning him to goo. Then whipping a man that only wanted freedom. But people have done much worse things, genocide, terrorism. But he helped save my friends, he does do good. What should I do?"_ She thought, rubbing the necklace.

/

Robert sat on his thrown, taking a deep breath. The day had been tiresome, dealing with annoying nobles, a bumbling blacksmith, and a slave Rebellion. And the girl, her look of agony and despair. It bothered him, and he didn't know why. With one more breath he waved his hand. The table below disappeared and in its place were two guards with a prisoner in chains. The man from the rebellion. He looked fully healed, albeit kneeling in shame and fear.

"You have shown nerve, resourcefulness, leadership." Robert said. "The slave master was supposed to keep you in line, make sure you get enough food. I don't employee men that enjoy tormenting others. That's where you come in, you have been a slave, and you care about people. You can take care of them." The man turned to look up, his eyes confused and surprised. "I am making you the new slave master. You will keep the others in line, have them feed, etcetera."

"Shall I have armor fitted for him?" Mina asked from Roberts's side. She seemed quieter, her face blank.

"No, have him choose his only clothing. It will make him more approachable." Robert said. Mina nodded and took notes. She ordered the man taken to a room to rest. She examined the list, looking for the next item when she heard the doors open. Ragdoll walked in, her face plain.

"Mina, could I speak with Lord Robert alone please?" Ragdoll asked. Mina smirked, knowing it would not happen. Then a loud bell sounded throughout the palace. Mina's face softened to subtle awareness. She noticed a faint glow from to her left.

"Mina, leave us for now." Robert ordered. Mina looked downcast, but nodded and left without word. Robert stood and stepped down, stopping in front of Ragdoll. "Ragdoll." He said, fully remembering everything he did today.

"Robert." She said solemnly. They locked eyes, both sad.

"I won't justify what I did. I am evil, now you know how much." Robert said. Ragdoll did not respond. He sighed and went to leave, but he felt a hand grip his arm. Looking back to Ragdoll he was stopped when she pulled his face to her own, locking their lips into a passionate kiss. For once he was on the end, her passion overpowering him. His eyes rolled back into his head, again a first for him. No woman had ever done this to him. When they finally parted Ragdoll pulled him close and rested her head on his chest.

"I know what you do, what you did. You are a horrible person, a monster." She said, hammering Roberts's thoughts with sadness. "But you never said you weren't. You have saved lives, you helped my friends. You gave that man a position of authority even though he's a slave."

"I did it because it would be affective. I don't care for him in any way." Robert explained but Ragdoll held him tighter.

"Robert, you are what you are. I can't change it, nor would I. I love the man before me, not matter what he does."

"But what if I kill an innocent in front of you?" Robert asked.

"I will stop you, I'm a hero Robert. I will do everything I can to stop you, but I can't stop loving you." She answered. Roberts's eyes were wide, but his smile was growing. He wrapped his arms around her, embracing her with joy.

"I feared you would reject me, leave me because of my nature." Robert said. "I never have before, felt fear like this."

"I was scared; I didn't know what to do. But I know I love you, and I want to be with you. We'll never be a normal couple, not a romantic fantasy. You're not a brooding vampire and I'm not a stupid girl. But this…this works for me."

"Ragdoll, I want you." He said seductively, but at the same time he was serious beyond measure. "I want to be one with you, to show you how I truly feel."

"Robert!" Ragdoll gasped, her face beat red. Robert caressed her face, kissing her lightly.

"I can't wait any longer. I know you're embarrassed but I need you. Please, let me be one with you." He said, more convincingly than she liked. She paused; Robert was asking…he never asked. She'd be lying if she said she didn't want him. She closed her eyes, took a breath and nodded. Not a moment after she did so she was lifted into the Robert's arms and sped off.

* * *

**Roberts Room (Lemon Warning)**

Robert kicked his doors open, the sound of them crashing into the walls echoed. In her surprise Ragdoll didn't take note of anything. Now that they stopped she could focus she took in his room. It was muck like the one at school, save the television and gaming systems. It was also more spacious with large statues placed around. His bed was king sized, canopy style with black metal frame and curtains. Before she could take in the rest Robert rushed forth. Instantly she felt a wave of energy flow over her.

"Cleansing aura, removes impurities. It's like taking a surgical shower." Robert explained. "Now we don't have to waste time with washing off."

"Robert…I'm not sure…"Ragdoll stuttered. Robert chuckled as he took her to the bed. She gulped nervously, this was it. The final step.

"Don't worry darling, I know what I'm doing." Robert assured her with a toothy smile. She relaxed at that, and then he promptly dropped her.

"Ohhh" she said as she hit the mattress. She bounced a bit, it was remarkably soft. She put her hand on it, rubbing it with a smile. Then a great weight fell upon her, Robert leapt atop her. Pinning her down he looked at her hungrily, he kissed her chin then began to trail lower. He sucked lightly, breathing heat with each kiss. Ragdoll moaned, her eyes closed as she wrapped her arms around his head. Robert placed one hand on her waste the other tracing its fingers along her thigh. He brought his lips to hers again, parting her lips and forcing his tongue into it. Ragdoll caught him with her own, a battle for dominance ensued. While they explored each other's mouths Robert gripped her soft behind, felling it with vigor. Ragdoll gasped, she felt his fingers dig into her bum, nearly tearing through the dress.

"Robert, not so hard." She said, but he ignored her. He squeezed harder, grabbing both halves of her ass. He legs bent, but could not wrap around Robert. Her dress was in the way. Robert glared at the article.

"Teara." He said, instantly the dress tore at the seams up to her thighs. He parted her legs so he could pull her close. She wrapped her legs around him; put her arms around his neck. Placing one hand on her back Robert pulled her in, fondling her ass with the other. They moaned into each other, Robert getting more aggressive. He began to grind his hips against her; she could feel his arousal grow expediently. After a moment Robert violently separated them, falling back across the bed. Ragdoll looked up, her hair disheveled.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked, annoyed and disappointed that it was over. Robert looked at her, a warning in his eyes.

"If we go further I won't stop." He warned. "I know I said I need you, but I want you to be sure."

"Robert, I'm sure." Ragdoll tried to encourage but Robert shock his head.

"I won't hold back. I will get aggressive, ruff. You will ask me to stop, I won't be able to." He explained. "In passion I have no control over myself. Are you sure you want this, I may do something you won't like and you won't be able to stop me."

"Robert…"Ragdoll began, looked thoughtful. "If you don't get over here and finish I'll take your manhood and break it. It's big enough."

"Ragdoll…"Robert looked at her surprised, a little intimidated, and happy. "I like this side of you; I need to bring it out more."

With that he approached her again. This time slower, inching at an agonizing pace. He reached out, cupping her chin and pulling her in for alight kiss. He rolled over to her side, pulling her back to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her stomach, kissing her neck and breathing hot breath to stimulate her. Slowly he moved his hands upward, cupping her breasts. He lifted them and squeezed them.

"Robert, that's…ohhh" Ragdoll moaned

"I've waited to hold these for ages. Since the first day I saw you." Robert said longingly.

"Pervert."

"Only for my Ragdoll." He replied, kissing along her neck. As he felt them he noticed her nipples had hardened. Feeling bold he pressed on them, electing a moan from Ragdoll. "You're wearing a bra, I shouldn't feel that." Robert mused.

"No…I'm not." Ragdoll stated, Roberts eyes went wide with delight. He let her go, letting her calm down. Robert began to undo his coat, almost tearing it off along with his shirt. He then reached toward Ragdoll, taking hold of the dress near her chest. He began to pull it off but Ragdoll stopped him. "I'm…I'm not attractive." She said. Robert knew what she meant; he took her hand and placed on his chest. She felt an odd shape.

"Scars mean nothing." Robert said. Ragdoll looked up; her hand was placed on a brand mark. It looked like circle with a horned demon filling the center. It appeared to be a mark of ownership, as if Robert was live stalk. She traced her fingers over it, in truth she found it sexy. "I've shown you mine, now show me yours."

"Fine, but don't stair. You know I'm embarrassed by them." Ragdoll ordered. He nodded and she took hold of her dress. It was already torn so she decided to finish the job. Using both hands she pulled apart as the center. Slowly the fabric tore, reveling different shades of skin and scar. Robert was captivated, he had many women in his shot lifetime but this one was different. They were pure, clean and whole. She was repaired, broken and dark. She was the most beautiful thing in his world.

"I think I'll have to disobey my dear." Robert said. Ragdoll shook her head in amusement. She finished the tear, but she kept the fabric on. Only the middle of her body, dead center on her navel showed. She took a breath and removed the fabric from her chest. Her breasts emerged, large and perfectly round double d sized. Her nipples were erect, just beckoning Robert. She cupped her breasts, lifting them like melons for sale.

"Come on Robert, these melons are ripe and ready." She teased, and it set Robert on fire. He grabbed them, squeezing them tightly. He pulled them, lifting her up by them alone. Ragdoll moaned, his enhanced strength doubled the effect. "On my god; Chelsea was right. Super-strength makes it amazing."

"Where just starting." Robert said. Lowering her back down he took her right breast into his mouth. He began sucking, liking her pert nipple as he did. He pressed her other nipple with his thumb. With his free hand he reached down, between her legs. He panties were black, and as he ran his fingers over them he felt how wet they were. They were drenched. He rubbed her, deeply but nor forcibly. She gasped with each movement, her body was burning.

"Robert, I'm…I'm…AHHH" Ragdoll yelled, her feminine juices flowing freely from her maidenhood. That was not all however, Roberts eyes opened in surprise. He began to suck harder, as if drinking from her breast. His other hand, the one squeezing her left breast, was covered in liquid. Robert swallowed, savoring it seemingly wishing for more. When he pulled away he brought his wet hand to his mouth, licking the delicious milk clean.

"That was surprising, pleasantly." He said. "I think you're father put you together specifically for me, how else could you have everything I want?" he teased, causing her to blush.

"I don't know how that happened." She said honestly. Robert chuckled but she looked embarrassed, part from the action and part from inexperience. Robert picked up on that and leaned in, lightly kissing her nose.

"Don't worry, it's not bad. It's quite sexy in my opinion." He assured her. She smiled, nodding in acceptance. He moved back, trailing his fingers across her stitches until her reached the rim of her panties. He didn't wait for her permission, he tore them from her. She epped in surprise, but Robert didn't pay heed. He took hold of her legs and pashed them apart, marveling at her body. Then, with mischief in his eyes, he dove to her crotch. He ran his tongue tenderly over her slit, slowly lapping her juices.

"Ahhh." She moaned, her eyes closed.

"Is there any part of you that isn't delicious?" Robert teased as he ran his tongue over her slip again. He built up a rhythm, three quick licks followed by two slow top to bottom and vice versa. Ragdoll gripped the sheets, clenching her teeth to Roberts's treatments. His rhythm changed somewhat after what felt lick hours, he flicked her clit. She let out light breaths with each stroke, squealing when he pressed his tongue down hard.

"Ahh…ahhhh…ahhh" she moaned, a shock running through her body. Her mind was going haywire, her body was experiencing please she never comprehended before. Robert intensified it; he drove his tongue into her. Roughly lapping, driving his tongue in and out, he was driving her over the edge.

Just as she felt her body about to release again Robert pulled away. She looked up, whimpering in dissatisfaction. He put one finger up, moving it side to side.

"Not yet, I don't want you drained until later." He said. Robert then stood and starting to unbuckle his belt. As he unfastened the buckle he felt Ragdolls hands on his. He turned his gaze; she shook her head with whimsical smile. She looked at his pants with lust filled eyes, and she then undid the belt. Slowly she undid the buttons, then pulled the zipper. She was teasing him, making him wait. He grunted but she ignored him. When she brought the pants to his knees she stopped. Robert was about to question but she pulled him, in his surprise he could not stop her. As he fell on his back Ragdoll pulled the pants off, then took hold of his boxers and with the same impatience he showed earlier tore them away. With the offending clothing gone she looked upon his erect member, both with glee and shock.

"Wow, Chelsea was right. You are huge." She said, running her fingers along the shaft. Robert shuddered at her touch, a familiar chill running up his spine. Ragdoll now looked lost; she wasn't sure what to do. This was her first time; she didn't know all the tricks. Then she got an idea, something Chelsea told her about. Crawling forward she was on her knees directly above his member. Leaning down she cupped her breasts and pulled them apart. She engulfed him between her enormous endowments, pressing them together to increase pressure. Robert Moaned slightly, not mindlessly but showing her enjoyed her actions. Going with that Ragdoll began to rub her breasts up and down his shaft, electing light moans from her dark lover. In turn Robert was still, letting her do as she pleased.

"I'm yours." He whispered, she smiled. For once she was happy to be well endowed; it meant she could please Robert. Her only fear was whether he would fit inside her.

"_Worry later" _she figured. She then alternated her motions, moving one breast up and the other down in tandem. Robert reacted with a pleasurable sigh. She felt him throbbing between her, like he was waiting for more. With that thought she stopped. Roberts head shot up, clear wonder in his eyes, or anger that she stopped. She really didn't know.

To pacify him she motion to her mouth. Opening it as wide as she could she reached to the back of her law and pressed something. Instantly he jaw unclenched, becoming wider. Robert smiled at that, he knew what she planed.

"That the problem with most women, they can't unhinge their jaws." He said, again inadvertently stating that she was made for him. She pressed her breasts together again, this time lowering her head to his shaft. Her tongue darted out, licking the tip. Robert was pleased; she learned how to tease very quickly.

Ragdoll suddenly wrapped her mouth around him, and despite her unhinged jaw it was a tight fit. She went slowly, first getting the head in and sliding her tongue around it. Robert eyes were closed in pleasure, his breath coming out in quick pants. Ragdoll continued her descent, taking as much of him in as she could. His great shaft edged its way farther, reaching the back of her thought. Robert opened his eyes, feeling that was the end, but went wide when he felt himself pulled.

"Ragdoll?" he asked, but she didn't answer. She continued to swallow him, bringing back a feeling long forgotten. Robert gripped the sheets, tearing the fabric as his mouth released inaudible sounds. His eyes again shut, his heart raced and manhood throbbed and Ragdoll took his entire length in. She sucked hard, the tightness in her thought keeping a wonderful pressure on Robert. He moaned loudly, feeling the pressure raise in his both his twisted soul and raging lust. Without warning he unleashed a flood into her thought. Ragdoll's eyes went wide, she started to gag. It flowed out, breaking though her lips as she pulled herself away from Robert. She struggled, but eventually she managed to swallow it all, at least what was inside her.

"Bitter, yet sweet. That not natural, but defiantly not bad." She said, thinking that Robert demonic nature affected even that. She turned to him again, but this time he no longer had longing eyes. They were pure gold, no iris or pupil, and they were lustful. He growled, looking at her like a predator watches pray. It was frightening, yet exhilarating.

Leaping like a leopard Robert jumped her, pinning her down and crashing his lips with her own. He forced his tongue inside, roaming every inch within. When he parted he grabbed he legs and pushed them up. Due to her jointed body it didn't affect her, her lake of pain seemed to sadden this primal Robert, but not deter him. Placing his hardened member at her entrance he looked into her eyes. Now Ragdoll looked worried, and Robert seemed happy with it. Before she could speak he rammed his entire length into her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed in pain as he tore through her hymen and filled her. He scream made him chuckle darkly, but he stopped for a moment, as if he wanted her to adjust. Tears were flowing down her face, she was whimpering. That didn't last long, and soon that pain was replaced with a pleasant feeling, an indescribable pleaser that few truly understand. When her whimpering ceased Robert continued, but he was not gentle. He thrust into her with force, her entire body shook. She gasped loudly, every second, every thrust a new wave of pleasure.

"Robert!" she called. "Harder, fuck me harder." Manners and embarrassment were gone, replaced only by passion. Things she could only dream of saying were now second nature, word too long ignored.

Robert obliged the patchwork'd girl, thrusting harder and faster. She felt as if her limbs would come off, the force threatening to under her stitches. Robert gripped her fir rear, holding her in place so he could thrust harder. As he did his passion grew, his arousal and primal urges grew. His nails sharpened, his teeth became fangs. In her ecstasy Ragdoll didn't notice, the only thing that mattered was the powerful bucking of Roberts hips into her own. She felt as if she would break from it. Robert looked down at her, her large breasts flailing as she shook. Captivated he leaned in, taking her left breast into his mouth.

"OHHHHH Robert!" Ragdoll called as he gently bit her nipple. He licked it, sucked it, pulled it as if searching for her milk. He found none, but that only served to invigorate him more. Ragdoll laid her legs over his shoulders, wrapping around him as best she could.

The throbbing from Roberts member intensified, he needed to release. Ragdoll felt herself reaching the end as well; she was holding from before and would not wait any longer. She pulled Roberts head to her chest, nuzzling it between her breasts. Roberts speed increased, Ragdoll was screaming in pleasure. With one final thrust they both released, her screaming and Robert roaring. He emptied a load far greater than that previous, it was pouring out of her as she lay breathless, sweet dripping for her body. Robert lay next to her, breathing deeply.

"That was…I don't know." She said with a bemused smile, she was happier than she ever imagined.

"More." Robert said, catching her attention. Ragdoll looked at him as if joking.

"Are you kidding, that was exhausting. These no way we can do anything else." She insisted, but Robert turned to her, still primal.

"More." He demanded, and reached for her. Ragdoll started to panic, she knew this would happen but she wasn't ready. As tired as she was she moved quickly, but Roberts demonic vitality meant he was nowhere near tied. He grabbed her and pulled her back, pushing her face into the pillows.

"Robert stop, please." She pleaded, but he didn't listen. He pulled her rear up so that she was on her knees with her head still on the pillows. He eyed her naughty bits, and a smile came upon his features. He placed his member to her again, but in a surprising place. "Robert, that's my ass, stop!" she ordered, but he again didn't listen.

Instead of thrusting wildly, he went in slow. Shredding her rear canal exponentially. Her eyes went wide as her jaw clenched tight. It was so alien to her, this feeling. Uncomfortable, painful, but odd and different. She could not determine how it felt. Robert didn't seem to care; he just pushed in until he was entirely inside of her. Once there he waited, he wanted her reaction.

"I…I…I…I WANT MORE!" she yelled, her face turning to pure bliss. Roberts smile grew wide, mimicking his stitched lover. He pulled back and began to thrust, less intense than before but no less powerful. Her body moved with his, pushing back as he thrust and pulling away as he did. Her breasts swung as they danced the lover's steps, and Robert held to them tightly. He squeezed them, pinched them, and rubbed them, anything to pleasure Ragdoll. She gasped in pleasure, ever moment more intense than the last.

When they felt the end coming Robert held tight to her bum, pulling her in with all his might, his claws scratching her flesh. Then, as intense as ever, he came. He filled her again, this time different sensation overtaking her. She quivered as she fell forward, exhausted from their lovemaking.

As she lay their Robert's eyes discolored, reverting to their normal appearance. He looked upon his love, his heart beating calmly. He reached to his chest, as if this was surprising to him. He turned her over, lying next to her and pulling her to his chest.

"Sleep well, my love." He said, and though she was unconscious she smiled.

**Lemon End**

* * *

**To be continued.**

Hey everyone, sorry for the wait. I really wanted to describe this more, but it started getting long. 31 pages, I could write a book on this kingdom alone. That's not bragging, that's just how much I wanted to add. Anyway, I don't know if Robert was evil enough, but I think it works. Slavery is evil, and whipping them to break them and get rid of hope. Much worse.

The part with the noble turning to goo was funny to me, I figured if Robert was evil he'd do something like that. Giving what the person wants but not as they expect.

The lemon shoes evil as well, in context. Anyway I hope you enjoyed, read and review with comments and constructive criticism. Next chapter will actually be part of the plot, as these last three have little to do with it.

Can you guess where I got the goo idea from. It's a little obscure, but easy if you know.

The speech Robert gives, about counting phrases. That's an idea from something else, much more obscure than that first.


	39. Chapter 39: You're Different

**I do not own 'Total Drama Island' or 'Marvel', or their respective characters.**

**As I look through this story I realize this story has nothing in relation to the show save characters. Truly it's like its own story completely. I haven't even had Chris in for a while.**

**I would like to apologize for the lateness of this submission. Sadly I have a life and responsibilities, but I write when I can. People seem to have lost interest in this story, I can't blame them. So I will finish it, I always finish what I start, but a sequel probably won't happen. Sorry to my faithful but Sequels are for the fans, not the writer, and three does not constitute more work. That said, if I am wrong and people are reading, just not reviewing then I apologize and a sequel will happen. Just let me know you care.**

**It hurts that you don't****. **

**This will come back to the plot, no more sex or side adventures. If I offended you before I apologize. Inspired by an idea form alienphantom, one of my greatest and most appreciated readers.**

**Rated M for violence, strong language, crude humor, and possible lewd material.**

**Ch 39: You're Different**

Chelsea and Jun stared, mouths agape. Ragdoll's blush at the end of her tale was severe. Chelsea was the first to speak.

"So he likes it rough. I knew it!" Chelsea joked.

"Wow, I mean wow. And you were with him for a week?" Jun questioned. Ragdoll nodded, Chelsea grinned.

"Damn, you got good loven for a week straight. I should have gone for a teacher." Chelsea said, half joking, half serious.

"Chelsea, stop it." Ragdoll complained.

"And you didn't get pregnant. I do the first time I have sex but you, no." Jun complained, turning to her sleeping kittens. Despite her words she looked upon them lovingly.

"Yah, well Roberts sterile." Ragdoll said. "Some big magical thing but I could understand over my moaning?"

"Oh the jokes I will have." Chelsea said. "How much did it hurt to walk after that, I mean you must have been in traction."Before the girls could converse more a knock came to the door. It opened and Robert walked in.

"Get ready to leave." He ordered. "Headmaster McClain wants us back now. Room has been made for the kittens." He said simply and left.

"Not much room for arguments, bastard." Jun said.

* * *

**The school, Science class.**

Our dear students did not receive any lenience form the headmaster. The moment their feet hit the ground they were forced off into lessons. Along with a lecture about ripping holes in dimensional walls they were left with all the work they missed, and given detention for the next month. Chris was not a forgiving person.

"Man, I can't believe we have detention." Alex complained. "Chris knew where we went."

"He said it didn't matter, we had a choice. We choose to go." Luna said flatly, mixing ingredients into a purple liquid. "We just choose emption over sense, typical human decision."

"But we didn't goof off, it was important." Alex continued his face downcast. Cooper had stayed quiet, contemplating his horrid luck.

"_It's okay, you have me to keep you company."_ Florinasia said in his head. Cooper face grew darker.

"We undid his schedule; he had planned on starting the next crucible event. He would be upset with our departure. We were gone for a while." Luna explained.

"Two days, at most!" Alex said loudly, earning a sudden jolt. His body shock as electricity went through him. At the head of the class Dr. Lazzar held what appeared to be a laser pistol in hand.

"Quiet down back there." He said and continued his lesson.

Alex remained quiet for the rest of class, indeed his spirits did not lift for the rest of the day. His only solace was Luna who held him each time she saw him, but eventually she grew annoyed.

"Grow up." She said once or twice, and though he knew he was being childish Alex did not feel better. Cooper was not much better. He felt like he was scolded for doing the right thing, and no one enjoys that. Still, he had his moments. Particularly during lunch.

"Cooper, cheer up. It's not so bad, just a month of detention." Anglea tried to console him, but he would not smile. "Chris will probably forget anyway. Now eat your lunch." She said, ever the sister.

"I'll help, he he." They heard behind them. Anglea's face went red with anger. Tabitha dropped down beside Cooper, her nail elongated and stabbing Cooper's food. She rose it and placed before his mouth. "Say ah." She giggled.

"He's not a baby." Anglea scolded, glaring at the shape-shifter.

"Oh I know, he's much more a mature than other boys." Tabitha teased, causing him to blush. Cooper smiled though, he was comfortable around Tabitha. Anglea didn't like that.

"Now you're just corrupting him!" Anglea yelled.

"What's the matter, jealous that my boy is an innocent little thing while you have a narcissistic bastard?" Tabitha taunted, her smile wicked. "_He is mine, and a key to my power. You will not stand between us." _She thought. Cooper sat between them, smiling under the attention. His sister and his lover, both arguing about him with care and not scorn. It was a paradise he never knew.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Alex's alarm went off, ripping through the dream filled slumber he enjoyed. He yawned, stretching his arms to loosen his body. He stood up to get dressed, but before he reached his dresser his door brush open.

"ALEX GOOD MORNIG!" Luna shouted as she rushed in and tackled the boy to the ground. She nuzzled into his neck, a bright smile on her face. "I missed you."

"Luna, we're right next to each other." Alex said confused, but he didn't mind the proximity. Luna never showed this much affection, and he wasn't going to complain. "_I wander what happened; maybe she's being affectionate because of events. Who cares, I like this._" He thought and held her close. When she finally got off he dressed, having been forced into his restroom by Luna. Once finished she took hold of his arm she dragged him out the door to begin the day. He found Cooper waiting as usual.

"What's up dude?" Cooper said happily, his downtrodden and suspicious nature nowhere in sight. "Ready to party?"

"Cooper, are you okay?" Alex asked, this was more surprising to him than Luna.

"Course dude, let's ride the tide! YAH!" Cooper said, pumping his fist in the air.

"_Ride the tide, that a water reference. When did Cooper become a surfer?" _Alex wondered, but went with it. They were happy and bright, a wonderful change of pace.

/

English class was going smoothly; they only had to critique a short story. Dosko stood in front of the class, smiling widely as he read the story aloud. Anglea and Shadow were in the back, speaking on peaceful terms with each other. Alex was happy about it, but then something struck him.

"Wait, I transferred classes. What am I doing here?" he asked aloud.

"Our good friend Robert has suspended classes until further notice. So I had you placed back here until then." Dosko answered cheerfully.

"Okay…"Alex said, something was not right. "_Robert didn't say anything, and why is Mr. Dosko so cheery. Not to mention Anglea and Shadow. They always argue. This is not right at all."_

Whatever was happening it had to wait, plus Alex didn't see a cause. Figuring it must just be a weird day, after all Anglea and Shadow were basically a couple and Dosko could be happy. With that in mind he went through the rest of his day, holding Luna close and joking with Cooper, all the way to lunch.

"This is awesome, everyone's happy." He said. "And Look Jun and Robert are getting along." Everyone turned; Jun Kan and Robert came walking by, each holding a baby. Rocking them back and forth Jun smiled.

"Hello Alex, and Robert is actually good with kids." Jun explained.

"He's gentle and caring, even saying cute little things. It was truly surprising. Thanks my good friend."

"What can I say; I love children, keeping them warm and safe. Teaching them the right thing to do." Robert said, and Alex went silent.

"_What?" _He thought. His entire body went white for a moment, his eyes twitching._ "Robert, loving and gentle. Teach them the right thing, hell no."_

Suddenly Ale's arms flew up; spirits of wolves sprung from the veal and surrounded him. The babies started crying in fear.

"What are you doing?" Jun screamed, trying to calm down the kitten in her arms.

"I thought things were off, Cooper really happy and Luna oddly affectionate. Mr. Vanders cheerful and Anglea getting along with Shadow. I could by that but Robert teaching the right thing, have you been in his class? That guy would sooner rip his liver out, and I think he has, and then teach anything good. Who are you?" His friends all looked at him, then to each other. They smiled.

"Well Alex, the thing is…

Luna rose out of bed; silently she slipped out of the covers and into her restroom. With almost military precision she walked out, dressed for the day. She left her blade where it lay, only taking a small knife to defend herself. She took a breath, opened her door and walked out. Awaiting her was Alex, leaning against the wall, his face casting a smug smirk.

"Hay babe, ready to kick ass today?" he asked, his voice strong and active. Instantly Luna leaped into the air, spun around with a kick to his face. He spun in the air landing hard on his back. "Damn, what the hell?"

"Who are you?" Luna asked quietly, yet sternly. Her eyes locked with Alex's, she was going to get answers. "Alex greets with kindness and respect, hoping for a peaceful day. He does not smirk or crave conflict; he does not wish to 'kick asses. You are not him, and if you did research you would have known I'd figure it out in seconds with that pathetic impression."

"So you think you're smart, well you don't know anything." Alex said. "And I'll show you babe." He said, pulling a blade from his back.

Cooper awoke with the sun, soaking in all the rays to strengthen himself. His plant in the corner lay with its mouth open, sap dripping out into a special pan Cooper placed. It went through a tube into t can, labeled construction level glue. Cooper picked it up, sealed it and placed it in a large trunk.

"I have to thank Luna for constructing this collector. This sap is worth a fortune." He said aloud. Going about his morning tasks he got dressed and exited his room. Alex and Luna were waiting for him, arm in arm. The second he opened his door the enveloped him in a hug, almost crushing him.

"Cooper, we were worried. You normally wake up earlier." Luna said concern evident.

"Yah, don't worry us like that." Alex affirmed. Cooper looked to them, blinking in confusion. Luna looked to her watch, instantly she dragged both boys off yelling about the time.

/

Moments later they were sitting in class, watching as Dosko wrote something on the board. Copper thought it was odd, given that they no longer shared this course but he let it go. He didn't want to get into anymore trouble with Chris.

"And now for our favorite student." Dosko said. "Cooper please fill in the sentence." Cooper watched the board, is read 'A _ by any other name will still smell as sweet.'.

"A rose." Cooper hesitated; he didn't enjoy speaking out, and liked being called even less. Much to his surprise everyone started clapping.

"Awesome"

"He's so poetic"

"Well done"

The other students called out, among other things. Cooper went red with embarrassment, trying to make himself smaller. He turned; several girls were looking at him hungrily. H3 gulped; it was an all too familiar stare.

"_Something's _wrong_." _He thought

_"I agree, you may be cute but these girls never noticed you before. I doubt they would suddenly like you. Hey, that one's cute. Try and talk to her." _Florinasia said, giggling as she did.

"_Stop it, this is embarrassing. They're looking at me like Tabitha. What would she do if she was here?"_

_"You're worried about her being angry. Hump" _Florinasia commented, turning away in his mind and going silent. Cooper sweat dropped, she was going to abandon him right now out of spite.

_"Just because I like a girl. Is she jealous?" _he wondered, drawing comparisons between his elemental counterpart and his sister of light. Shaking his head he went about his work until the bell rang and he had to move on.

For the rest of the day it was like this, everyone greeted him. Girls giggled and winked, guys shock his hand, and teachers he'd never seen congratulated him. It was disturbing to say the least for the little naturling. By the time he reached lunch he was nothing but nerves.

"Are you okay, you look like a wreck?" Luna asked, immediately checking his pulse and other vitals. Alex held a medical kit for her as she examined him. This only made it worse, as she tried to check very sensitive areas.

"C…could you stop?" he pleaded, finally growing tired of the treatment. Luna's eye watered, she turned and sank her head into Alex's chest.

"HE DOSEN'T LIKE ME!" she sobbed, Alex patted her back trying to calm her down. Cooper looked shocked, Luna never brook down like that. This was beyond odd, this was other worldly. He was about to reply, but another voice stopped him.

"He shouldn't, he's mine." A feminine voice said, possessively claim the boy. Cooper smiled, finally someone that was 'normal'. He turned ready to greet her, but was cut short.

"Tab…" he tried to say but couldn't. Right in front of his eyes was Tabitha's chest, larger than normal, almost bursting out of a tight top. She pulled him close, smothering him in her cleavage.

"Hello lover, want to play?" she asked seductively. He made no reply, much to her annoyance. "Still thinking with that green skinned harlot. Let me take you're mind from her, you'll enjoy me much more." She whispered in his ear. Cooper's breath stopped, like something struck him. Instantly he threw his arms out, several vines shot form under his shirt. They acted like spears, forcing Tabitha away, then wrapped around him like a shield.

"Tabitha wouldn't call Florinasia a harlot, she found her attractive." Cooper said. "You overplayed the part, and the attention was an obvious trap." He explained then took hold of the vines, instantly he changed, he body curving and growing. The vines went from being under shirt to being part of his hair.

"And she wouldn't say something to make Cooper mad. I don't like the girl but I know her angel." Florinasia said, replacing the boy. The vines rose, curving to look like hooks. "Now who are you and what have you done to us?"

"Harlot, our data was off." Tabitha said, morphing her hand into claws. "The hard way then."

"Come with it." Florinasia challenged.

* * *

**Open warehouse**

BOOM, and explosion filled the room. Smoke clouded the windows as a single figure stood tall. His arms were gone, but steadily regenerating

"Awesome, I'm healing even faster now." Nick said, laughing at some obtuse thought. "Now I boom something else. Class starts soon so I have to hurry."

"Yah, you don't want to be late." A voice said from behind. Nick spun, ripping nails off and throwing them. They collided, detonating on impact, a figure rolling out of the way in time. The figure stood, dusting itself off. "Hey you ahhhh"

The figure screamed as Nick rushed him and began to pummel him. Only grunts and spouts of agony and his bones were broken. Nick laughed, finding absolute joy in the savage beating. Then he took hold of the persons head, then with one hand held out, detonated his arm. The red haze dissipated quickly, with Nick walking out.

"Have to do better, my friends never show up here." He said, looking into the distance. He could see a light, and he laughed at it.

* * *

**An Apartment within the City**

"I love the smell of wealth in the morning." Shadow said as he walked about his home. The walls were gold, priceless painting arranged neatly and rare vases atop marble pedestals. A television fit for stadiums was in the living room, surrounded by top line furniture. Truly the home of the wealthy. "I think I'll skip today, Chris can't detain me if I'm not on the island. If only everyone else could afford apartments away from the school. Actually, that right belongs to the greatest man alive…me. Not as awesome by myself. I should bring Angel here, no to forward. She'd think I wanted in her pants. The main man does not flow that. Way.

Just then he heard a beeping. With a smile Shadow went to his coffee table, moved a vase and pressed a hidden button. Intently a hologram appeared, it was of Tabitha.

"We have him, now we just need to enter the building." She said flatly, robotically. "I take care of the guards, you get the package. We leave at Eleven." And it cut out. Shadow's eyebrow rose.

"_When'd she get my number? Probably from the boss. Makes sense, he did order us to find Ted"_ Shadow thought. Quickly getting himself ready he donned his black garbs, applying the dark paint to his skin. Every inch of his body was dark, and setting into the shadows he disappeared. He chuckled a bit, this was going to be an easy assignment.

/

Shadow stood in an alley, Covered in the shadow of the buildings overhead. He watched the entrance of the target, a business headquarters thirty or so stories tall. Only two guards were in the front. To his left Tabitha crouched, eyeing the entrance like a predator. A wicked smile, accompanied by fangs and slitted eyes adorned her features. Shadow eyed her warily, Tabitha didn't smile like that unless she was eyeing her prize directly. The fangs and eyes were odd to; she had nothing to gain from it. He shrugged; he had more important things to do. She glanced at him, he nodded.

That moment Tabitha sprinted forward, the guards looked surprised but drew their sidearms. Almost instantly Tabitha leaped into the air, and connected her feet to their heads send the man crashing down. When she herself touched ground she sprinted toward the door, breaking her way in.

"_That a little aggressive, Tabitha likes to plan thing out. _Maybe_ this is to make sure I don't get noticed. Still, I could do this myself."_ He thought, but summoned his shadow to conceal him and flew forward. Following Tabitha he entered the front door but instantly shot to the vents over head. Like water he slid into them and through, no need to crawl and make noise when shadow carried you.

As he moved thought the ventilation system he heard the screams of guards, they were horrible. Then he heard something else, something being torn. Converting his shadow into a blade he cut through the vent and dropped. Before him Tabitha had her claws deep inside someone's chest, she was pulling him apart. The bones were jutting out as entrails began to fall. Shadow had to fight to keep steady. Tabitha dropped the man and turned to another, but she did not get far. Just as she was about to disembowel him Shadow wrapped his tendril around her wrist holding her still.

"That's enough." He said. "This is unnecessary."

"They need to die so they don't get in our way." Tabitha argued, but Shadow glared.

"I thought it was strange that the boss sent you with me." He replied. "I've handled much harder jobs by myself. You don't want people to die, you just kill them if you need to or they offended you greatly. Secondly you never smile sadistically, and thirdly you don't pull people apart. In summary you are not Tabitha. You are a flawed copy made in the image of an anime character."

"How…?" Tabitha questioned.

"The main man knows all, nothing is invisible to me." He gloated. Tabitha shock her head, her smile even more wicked.

"You know far less than you think. Let me enlighten you." She said, beginning yet again to morph.

* * *

**In the school forest**

Jay looked over the ground, the earth was scorched. Even the husks of trees were ash in this wasteland. It was oddly beautiful to him, the way it reached a point then drastically changed. It was as if a glass box was put down in the center of the forest and the inside enflamed. A clear line was drawn from the burnt ground and grassy vegetation.

"It makes me mad." He said. "Fire burns all, it doesn't stop." He said. He looked around, wary. He had to be quick, less Chris tack notice and learn his thoughts. That would be bad. "But where do I start, I'm not a fucking detective."

"But you are smart." A voice called from afar. Jay arched his head, spotting Nick walk up.

"You need to be more quiet. Chris may not actively read you but he always listens." Nick warned. "And it's lunch time anyway. Let's go get some grub."

"Fine, I'll check again tomorrow." Jay said and began walking off. Nick followed him, closely. With Jays attention elsewhere Nick smiled. Quicker than the wind he drew a syringe from his pocket and slammed it into Jay's neck. Jay went silent, unable to move.

"Should have followed the signs." Nick said. "Don't I seem a little to sane?" he asked, laughing as Jay lost consciousness. "One down, wonder how the others are fairing?"

* * *

**Jun's Room**

Kan sat awake, fully dressed and staring out the window. Jun was still in bead, resting peacefully with three babies in her arms. A knock came to the door.

"Enter." Kan said. The door slowly opened, Chelsea and Ragdoll walked in. They were about to speak when Kan spun around, knocking them both to the ground. Snapping his fingers they were frozen in time, yet fully conscious. "I know what's going one, I saw it in the time line. Buts still, babies. My children have fur and tails, cat ears and whiskers. You could do better. Now let's get this over with.

_**(A.N.: Sorry to put this, I know it interrupts. You may be wondering about the length of these. They're supposed to be short, with most heroes/villains realizing something up. The big action starts latter on. If I went into full detail it would take forever to finish and I think you deserve an update.)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Marcus And Chelsea**

The pair awoke upon Chelsea's new fireproof bed, they had spent yet another night together. Holding each other tight they simply enjoyed the touch of the other.

"So Ragdoll has joined the Sexual partners club." Chelsea said. "I can't wait to hear everything she did?"

"That's private stuff, how you like if I blurted out our intimate moments?" Marcus said, scolding her. She just smiled.

"I already do." She teased. Marcus shook his head, a soft smile formed on his face. "Wanna skip the day? We never do."

"Why not, we deserve a break anyway." Marcus agreed.

They got dressed quickly, preparing for the a day of fun. Walking out the entrance to Chelsea little getaway they were surprised.

"Chelsea!" two girls squealed and ran to her.

"Told you she was here Jun."

"Yah yah, let's just have fun Rag."

"Guys, how'd you get here?" Chelsea asked, not knowing that they found her hideaway.

"Oh we got bored and had someone trace your diametric information. You don't have a blocker so it was easy." Ragdoll explained.

"Correct, you should look into a thermal blanket and static redundancy field. That should keep out any prying eyes." Jun suggested.

"Did you get that?" Marcus asked. Chelsea shook her head, genuinely not understanding her friends.

"I've spent all my time with my kids, I need a break. I left them with Kan and had Ragdoll track you down. Now let's go." Jun said and took hold of Chelsea, dragging her off. Ragdoll ran after them, Marcus was left in more confusion. After a moment he raced after them, not wanting to be left behind.

/

The three girls didn't do what most would, no shopping or amusement parks. Instead they set traps for people, pranks that would embarrass them. They were more than just pranks, several stripped people of clothes and had them fall large heights. These were more harmful then there usual fanfare.

"Awesome, you guys took up my advice." Chelsea said. "These won't hurt people but will defiantly ruin their day. And we took out half a day, lunch time. Marcus, bring those burgers." Chelsea ordered. Marcus came running up with two bags full of food. They stood atop a building overlooking a park. A table was set up with four seats, perfect for directing traps. Marcus placed the bags down, Ragdoll attended to them. Chelsea did not take her eyes off the park as Marcus stood next to her. He looked dismayed, like Chelsea's actions bothered him.

As they gazed out Ragdoll set the plates, along with a little spice over the meat. Winking at Jun she placed the bins back down and took a bite.

"Chelsea, don't you think it's a bit much?" Marcus asked.

"What, they're harmless pranks." She argued. He didn't agree.

"For you, but normal people might get hurt. I'm not saying stop but you shouldn't hurt people without reason." He said, trying to reason with her. Chelsea rolled her eyes, taking another bite. She went to speak again, but before she could she fell over. Marcus leaped up, but the action caused him for collapse as well. As the two lay motionless Jun and Ragdoll stood and conversed.

"Two more down. Most are catching on, we need to work harder." Ragdoll said.

"It'll come to violence, that much I know." Jun replied.

* * *

**Rooftop**

Tabitha stood, watching the sun rise over the horizon. She had taken the night to roam the city, keeping herself sharp. She was in her combat form, featureless with an enlarged fist and clawed hand. Taking one more breath she leaped from the roof to the lower buildings. Stabbing her nails into the steel behind her she slowed her decent, pushing off when she was close. She then went into rapid sprint, heading toward the island above the city.

"Hay babe." She heard from behind. A vine shot past her head, impaling the roof below and pulling something from behind. Cooper landed, vines wrapped around his body and holding him in the air. "How's your day."

"Who are you?" she asked, sliding into a defensive stance.

"What?" Cooper asked.

"The forward personality is the plant spirit." Tabitha explained. "Cooper is shy and most likely still asleep. I know my boyfriend, I doesn't take a genius to figure out you're a fake."

"What is with you people? What does a guy have to do to trick you? Damn it, let's go." Cooper grunted, more vines sprouting out. Tabitha tensed her muscles, she was ready.

* * *

**Samantha**

Samantha yawned, just waking up. She had no class this morning so she slept in.

"It's so nice to sleep in, get extra rest. I wonder what I'll do today." She said, stretching out. It was close to ten, she needed to get breakfast and find her friends. Quickly she made her way to the cafeteria, expecting her friends to be there between classes. She was right.

"Hey Sam, good morning." Rachel said cheerfully. Instantly Samantha stopped, playing the last few seconds over in her mind. Rachel approached her, concern on her face. Instantly Sam punched her, sending the girl flying.

"Rachel's never cheerful. You are an imposter." Samantha declared, her face growing red with rage. "Where is my friend?"

"This one isn't even highly intelligent. We underestimated you." Rachel said, "You're even solving it more quickly. This deserves examination."

* * *

**Andy**

Even as the light of day shine through his window Andy was hard at work. His hands were channeling electric energy into his newest invention. When he stopped he found it pleasing, though confusing.

"_What did I just build? I'll find a use later, time to get ready."_ He thought. Unlike most he simple went to his restroom and stepped out, clean and changed in seconds. "_Instant clean, I should patent this."_ He said with a chuckle. HE stepped out his door, heading for his first class.

"Hey Andy." He heard from behind.

"Hum." He replied as a girl ran up to him. She had black pin-strap bangs reaching below her shoulder blades, round hazel eyes, and lightly tanned skin. She was slimed, but well curved for her age, and wore a yellow hoodie, a white mini skirt with flower detail at the bottom and black converse. She had a ferret within her pocket.

"It's Carter, remember." She laughed. He didn't answer, but slowed so she could keep pace. "Going to class, this early? You're weird." Andy slowed even more, putting his hand to her head. She stopped, confused. Suddenly a jolt went through her body, not painful, but noticeable. The moment it did Carter struck, forcing Andy against the wall. "You read my bioelectric signal, comparing it to others. Guess I should have expected that. Well then, you're move."

The world turned white around Alex, his friends disappearing into the blinding light. He covered his eyes, hoping to shield himself. Once opened he saw something completely different from the cafeteria. He was in a room, large and spacious with dark and purple metals walls. It was round, with several platforms and levels above them. His wonder was soon halted as someone tackled him to the ground. As he fell he saw a bolt of lightning fly right above him.

"Keep your head down." The person that tackled him ordered. He looked; it was Shadow who had put up tendrils to act as a shield.

"Shadow, what's going on?" Alex asked.

"Don't know." Shadow said. "Got ready to fight Tabitha and ended up here. Place was a warzone the moment I noticed. But the main man can handle everything."

Shadow darted off into the fight, allowing Alex to see the fight. He saw doubles of himself and his friends, fighting each other but oddly. Some didn't have powers while others fought with strange weapons. Some turned to him, and attacked. He rolled out of the way, just avoiding serious injury.

"Not good, they don't know who's who." Alex said. "Better fix that." Acting quickly he summoned several creatures, not caring what, and arranged them in a defensive formation. With the limited shield up he sat and closed his eyes. Connecting his hands he began a small chant. "_**All I know be free of harm, all that threaten be hurt and gone."**_ He chanted, opening his eyes widely as an energy shot out. Instantly all but nine of the heroes and villains were forced back.

"Clever, a repulsion spell tied to your spiritual awareness." Luna said, explaining the unasked question. "Using a spell of domination, forcing the body to move against its will, you set it to detect know spiritual essence. That way you could force away copies quickly instead of searching each soul individually."

"Yep, I couldn't constant with the constant battle so I did the next best thing." Alex said. "I'm trying to combine my natural spiritual powers with Robert's lessons."

"Oh, you're so smart." Samantha said, grabbing Alex and squeezing him tight. Luna glared but did nothing to stop it.

"It's not over; this fight is far from one." Kan said, holding his rod defensively. He knew the outcome, every event that would happen.

"We didn't anticipate that." A voice said form the fallen copies. They all rose, only slightly sore from the impact. "Guess we need to end this."

"Bring it, I want boom." Nick said excitedly.

The copies laughed, obliging. Their skin took on new shades, becoming green. The hair that once adorned their heads vanished, replaced bald scalps, their ears grew and pointed like fantasy elves. Their skin grew rougher, bumpy and creased. Their clothing to a purple hue, and pistols of alien design. Only Andy seemed to know them.

"Skrulls." He said, again his voice surprising people. "My parents fought them, every hero has. Shape-shifters, alien."

"Alien's again." Luna complained. "We just fought aliens. Maybe these will be better." She said, shifting into her yang mode. Her smile grew wicked; she held the small blade close. And then it was on.

Both groups charged each other, ready for blood. The Skrulls fired, Samantha and Shadow put up a field of telekinetic energy mixed with solid shadow. Absorbing the energy and masking the group the field advanced. Leaping from the darkness Luna, Tabitha, and Nick dove into the alien group. Even with her small blade, Luna was a ballerina of deadly cuts. Twirling like a saw she cut into them, leaving only shallow cuts, painful shallow cuts. Tabitha was less gentle, but just as graceful. Her razor nails racked across the bodies, gashing them and leaving them screaming. She took hold of one and tossed him around, using him like a hammer. Nick simple charged, tackling one and ramming him into the nearest wall.

As they did Florinasia began to seed the ground. Without soil her plants would have little power, but she could provide a distraction. Samantha began to form a dome around them, making a safe barrier for the less combative. Shadow covered himself in tendrils, forming armor. He darted into the fray as well; say the main man has to get a few hits in.

Kan and Andy were silent, observing the situation, planning out what to do next. Kan shook his head, sighing.

"We just have to survive, as long as we don't lose this fight we win. I have other things to do." Kan said bordly, and promptly bleeped out of existence. Andy pondered his words, but realization hit him swiftly. He began to charge his energy, centering it into his arms. Once sufficiently charged he eyed the playing field.

"Make an opening; I'll scatter them so we can pick them off easier." He instructed. Samantha nodded, creating a small hole in the field. With a quick discharge he unleashed the pent up energy to the ground at the center of the fray. The hero's noticed, leaping to avoid the force. The Skrull weren't as observant. They went flying into air, hitting the ground hard. They stood, groaning as they did.

"Darlings, let's play nice now." Florinasia said in motherly teasing tone. Now spread apart the fight could be more easily thought out. Tabitha took hold of one nail, breaking it off and handing it to Luna. It was like a sword in her hands.

"A knife won't help much." She said.

"Indeed, and this is more than sufficient for this battle." Luna agreed, gripping the dull base tightly as she would her own katana. Instantly they were surrounded by a portion of the Skrull, each transforming their arms to blades.

"Shape-shifters, let's see who can mimic blades better. Only the strong survive." Tabitha said. The Skrull assaulted the two; Tabitha clawed upward catching a Skrull and sending him flying. She came down with her fist, bashing the head of another. The next one slashed at her, but Tabitha caught it in between her nails. She pulled him in, delivering a knee strike to his stomach and causing him fall over.

Luna stabbed forward, the Skrull blocked but as he did Luna spun around him with a punch to his neck. Instantly she pulled the blade over her back blocking another strike. Turning her body she elbowed the Skrull and slashed diagonally upward. The Skrull fell back, yelping but alive. Spinning once again she elbowed another, stepping on its bent knee to rise up and ram her other knee into its face.

As she was coming down several rammed their blade converted arms up, to many to block and she could not dodge in mid air. Just before she hit something took hold of her leg; she was pulled. Landing safely on her feet Luna felt something against her back. A smile crossed her face.

"This is like an anime, back to back, brining pain. Let's have them scream." Luna said.

"Part of strength knows when to have strong allies. You are strong, I respect strength." Tabitha said. The two, back to back, stood ready. The first Skrull struck, Tabitha slapped the attack away as Luna attacked with a spinning kick.

"I was wondering, where's Ted? I haven't seen him in a while." Luna said as they attacked in tandem.

"Neither have I." Tabitha replied. "We have been searching, but he disappeared after the hunter squads chased him. Everything says he's dead but we won't stop till we have a body."

"Dead, but…"Luna fell silent after that, a look of guilt on her face.

Meanwhile Nick was busy crushing his enemies into the ground. He grabbed the nearest and tossed him away, knocking over several others. One came from behind; Nick ducked under the slash and spun with an explosive punch, literally. The Skrull was sent into the air, slightly charred and broken from the impact. Nick watched, laughing like the madman he was, only for more to approach. Hearing the clang of their feat he turned and slammed his fist into the ground, detonating it. The Skrull were forced into the air, where they looked down angrily. Attempting to dive they suddenly felt tightness, something squeeze them around the belly. They looked, black tendrils where wrapped around them. Shadow was below, and he didn't hesitate. Using all his might he slammed them down upon the floor. More attacked from behind, but their blades did not pierce his shadow armor. Instantly he shot more tendrils from his back, striking them and taking them out of the fight. He turned to gloat but was surprised as a Skrull struck him across the face. His armor dissipated from the lack of concentration, leaving him vulnerable. The Skrull was upon him, ready to impale.

"You go boom." Nick yelled and tackled the Skrull, punching him with a 'live arm'. Detonating it, it was just a small charge. Both Nick and the Skrull were unharmed. The two friends nodded to each other.

"The main man does not need, but does appreciate, help. Remember that." Shadow gloated.

"You no make boom. I like when they boom so I make them boom." Nick replied. "Besides, if you're e the main man you wouldn't get beaten."

As they combatants argued Andy continued to form a plan. Looking at the ground he found Florinasia plants forming nicely, if weakly. He also noticed Samantha getting tired; the strain of the shield was great.

"I have an idea. Pull everyone in, then when the Skrull get close tie them down. Then Alex uses a spiritual shockwave on them. The Skrull have gods so they should have spiritual natures. It will get rid of them all quickly, and I can't use a pulse because it would hurt everyone."

"Understood deary, just give me a minute." Florinasia requested.

"I don't think we have a minute." Samantha said. As the words left her mouth four of the Skrull took the form of rhinos, charging the shield. The impact shook her, the force straining her mind greatly. The shield fell, she couldn't hold it anymore. She collapsed, grasping her head in pain.

"Honey, you okay." Florinasia asked, sending vine to hold the girl. "The constant barrage drained her, we need to act now. Alex, start the shockwave."

"Right." Alex said, taking a seated position again. This time he gathered all within him, his eyes glowing with power. He expended his vision; see the souls of all around, his friends and enemies. Without another word he yelled. "AHH" releasing the shockwave. Due to the time he had he couldn't fully separate the targets.

Closing his eyes and taking a breath he wondered what happened. All was quiet, friend and foe. He opened again, the Skrull were on the ground, but his friends were getting up. It wasn't as bad as he feared. Standing he went over to Florinasia.

"You okay?"

"Yeah darling, I'm a spirit. I could block out that wave for the most part." She said. He nodded and checked the rest. Tabitha was upright, unharmed, with a Skrull under her boot.

"You will let us go." She said. He didn't reply so she pulled her nails back to strike. Less than a centimeter form impacts the Skrull spoke.

"Stop Simulation!" he yelled. Tabitha held her attack; a clapping filled the air. Instantly a figure appeared in the room, one they all disliked.

"CHRIS!" they said in surprise.

"You got it students, and that was awesome." Chris said. "That was the next challenge, and anyone here and conscious won. The rest, not so much."

"Headmaster, our deal." One of the Skrull said. Chris turned, glaring at the alien.

"I know, checking in the mail." Chris said. "Now you guys, off to your room. Day off, and detention canceled."

With that they were instantly teleported away. They just sighed, this was normal for their headmaster.

* * *

**Undisclosed lab**

The Black Samurai looked over several files, only stopping a moment on each. As he read he moved faster and faster, shaking almost. Finally he threw them down and shot his hands into the air.

"Yes." He cheered. "All the oddities, every mistake and mutation is gone. IT is perfect, thanks to you." He said, turning to a glass tank. Inside was a large humanoid insect, bigger than a man and somewhat catatonic. "You're sacrifice has giving birth to my ascension. You will be recorded as such. Theodore, Ted, I will remember this."

"It works sir?" a scientist asked.

"Yes, it does. Have this body destroyed, and make sure the student's don't find out. It would be unpleasant to kill them after all their work. Keep a record of Ted's sacrifice." The samurai ordered. The scientist nodded. "Tomorrow, tomorrow I will take control. Chris will be broken and then I will take this world. For the strong inherit the earth, and now will match my strength."

* * *

**To be continued**

**Well, there you go. I know it was not worth the wait but I wanted to keep my promise and add another Challenge. Again I'm sorry for the long update wait, but at least I did. Most stories I like stopped updating with no notice. But enough about that tell me what you think. If at least 75% of my readers are still reading I'll attempt a sequel, and you don't have to review. Just let me know you're still reading. A PM is nice. I hope you like this a little, I really didn't feel this chapter, you know?**

**A few explanations. **

**1) Generally the Skrull's would strike at lunch, so if anyone noticed before that they'd be fighting before anyone else that noticed at lunch.**

**2) Yes Ted has been found, The Samurai did not tell the Nick, Jay, Shadow, or Tabitha. Whether or not he's dead is still in the air.**

**3) Ted won't be destroyed, not yet. It will be discovered that the Samurai has him.**


	40. Chapter 40: The Beginning of the End

**I do not own Total Drama Island**

**The McClain School for Extraordinary Individuals**

**Ch 40: The Beginning of the End**

The morning was dark, before the sun rose above the city. Even now people were about, getting ready for work or other activities. However this morn certain individuals were moving through the back alleys, keeping watch for any authority that could catch them. Each dressed in heavier clothing fit for winter, faces concealed by scarf's and snow caps.

"Clear man, you sure about this." One of three asked while looking around the corner. He was short, pudgy, but strongly built. Turning to him was a slender individual, tall and lanky.

"Yes, we didn't get the product last time. Now it's free. Worst case we get nothing and only had to go for a walk." The tall one said.

"But what it the headmaster catches us. He already knows something's up." The third one said, wider than the others. In fact he looked ready to burst from his cloths. "Only thing keeping us safe is the fact that we don't know anything other than where to get the juice."

"We ricked it before, why not now?" The lanky one asked in reply. "Let's move, we want to be done before classes start." And they ran down the alley, come to a stop in an enclosed lot. It was barren, as normal for their meetings. They stood silently, waiting for their contact to show. It didn't take long for them to grow board, or annoyed.

"He's late. First a lack of supply and now a no show. I'm leaving." The short one said and turned to leave.

"But that would mess up the plot, and without a plot the author can't finish the story." A voice called from afar. They all turned, instantly readying themselves for battle. Before them stood a young man, almost six feet tall and above average physique. He was dressed in a black muscle shirt, black pants that reached his calves, black steel toed combat boots, and black trench coat. His smile was wide, his hands in his pockets, his gazed toward the ground.

"Nick." The three said in unison. Nick turned up, looked at them with insane eyes. "You have the juice." The tall one asked.

"Boom boom baby." Nick replied, tossing a shiny blue vial into the air. "Fresh out the pot, strengthened, and free." He said, watching as they reached up and caught it. It held enough for three, so they pulled down their scarves and took turned squirting it into their throats. Instantly the moaned, feeling invigorated and powerful.

"That was good, you do deliver Nick." The short man said. Nick smiled wider, and then struck. Faster than they could react he launched forward, slamming his fist into the bulging one and knocking him to the ground. The other leapt back, standing at the ready.

"So sorry, but I need to make sure this is proper stuff. You should last about three minutes if it is. Normally you would only last thirty seconds." Nick mocked. They laughed.

"Three minutes, you'll die here." The lanky one said. "Alone we couldn't beat you, but together we could tear you apart. Now you made us stronger."

"We won't hurt you to bad, you're our source after all." The short one said.

"But we will have fun." The bulging one said, standing again. Instantly the heavy coat burst open, the person's torso lengthening like a centipede as several spiked limbs spread outward. His face was human and he still had two normal arms, but he was an insect through and through. The short man tore off his coat, revealing squat person with rock growths along his body. It formed a type of armor for him. The last lengthy individual seemed to get thinner, and shout out of the clothing elegantly. He was thinner than first thought, thin like a snake and just as flexible.

"Oh, I like where this is going. Let's see if you go boom." Nick said, bringing his hands to his mouth. They heard a click, and then Nick shot his hands out toward them. They noticed nothing, but then the serpent's eyes shot open.

"His nails! Move!" he yelled, flipping into the air. The others weren't so lucky. The insect and rock shielded themselves, both caught in the explosion. The smoke cleared, they were unharmed. But from the smoke Nick darted in, pulling his fist back he delivered an uppercut to the stone's chin. The stone went into the air and fell hard. The insect struck next, stabbing forward with his many limbs. Nick shielded himself then leaned in, once the limbs were close enough he shout his arms out, catching them all and swiping them away. In that instant he kicked the insect's torso, knocking him back. Not waiting Nick shot forward again, pulling his fist back. The insect covered himself, forming a shield of his arms. Nick smiled, and drove an exploding punch that blew the insect away.

"fifteen seconds." Nick said mockingly.

"Then lets make it longer." The serpent spoke from above. Nick looked up, the serpent struck with an axe kick. Nick dodged to the side, the serpent swung its arm like a whip. Nick caught it and punched, the serpent bent backward ninety degrees to avoid. Using his other are the serpent struck Nicks jaw; Nick reeled back but didn't let go.

"Oh I like when they can play." Nick said, bringing his leg up with a heavy side kick. It caught the serpent in the side, but instead of pain or broken bones the serpent coiled around Nicks leg. Nick tried to pull free, but the hold was tight. Just then Nick felt something grab his foot, The serpent uncoiled himself and moved reveling the stone. The stone pulled and swung Nick around like a toy, slamming him into the nearest wall.

"Ha, now what!" the stone laughed. Nick's have wrapped around his face, and then detonated. Small, but effective. The stone took a few steps back, smoke come from his mouth. He stumbled a bit, then Nick rushed him. He aimed another blow, but a sudden impact caught him. Again hitting the wall he grunted and looked forward. The insect was back, his arms risen and aimed for the kill. Instead of all moving as one his made several strikes. Nick dodged the first but instantly another spike came for him. Nick Dodged to the side, rolling out of the way. Sadly it was interrupted as another limb shot down, impaling the ground where Nick nearly stopped. His face struck hard, but it didn't end there. Another limb shout out, Nick spun and took hold, but his still regrowing hand offered little aid. He looked up, want to pull his enemy but the insect didn't wait. Using his normal arms he Grabbed Nick by the upper arms and lifted him up, turned all limbs to the explosive teen, and smiled.

"I'll skewer you." The insect said.

"The author says otherwise." Nick replied and crashed his forehead into the insects. In instant the Insect let go Nick grabbed his neck, pulling it to the ground with him, and threw him over the shoulder. "two minutes, twenty seven seconds."

"All the time we need." The serpent said, darting in from behind. Nick turned, but the serpent completely wrapped around him and started constricting. He squeezed hard, nick could hear his skin tear and his bonds strain. But in his head he only counted.

"_Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one." _His face grew a wicked, insane smirk. "BOOM!" he yelled, and instantly he detonated his entire body.

The explosion sent cloud's of smoke into the air, dust flurried as rocks and debris fell around. At the center of it was a crater, the serpent just outside it. Inside was a puddle of red liquid, organs, and body parts. Bit by bit they connected, reconstructing themselves to form. Bone snapped as flesh grew around them, organic strings attached to organs and pulled them into place. Muscle formed, followed by skin.

"You're so overdramatic, do you think you're me?" a voice said, hovering above the crater. Nick looked up once fully formed.

"Shadow." He said happily. Shadow looked down, shaking his head. He was carrying a set of cloths identical to Nicks Previous attire. After a few minutes of Nick getting dressed they left the ally, entering a nearby safe house.

"Next time let me do it, people will pay to see the main man on screen." Shadow gloated. Then he turned to the open space of the house, motioning for something. Instantly the room was filled with students from the school, of all types and cliques, with diverse powers and interests. "You saw it boys and girls, rapid increasing power output to the point of lasting three minutes against Nick. The recording shows the precious data." He explained, snapping his fingers. A large monitor lowered from the ceiling. Across it was biometric data and statistics on the three that Nick fought. "They should have lasted at most a minute. Now I'm not a chemist but I think that speaks for itself."

"Shut up and give it to the m already. This is boring." Nick complained. Shadow glared at him but nodded, snapping his fingers again. A light shined, it revealed a table with many vials containing the blue liquid. "And as promised it's free." Nick added, a resulting cheer in the room filled him with insane joy.

* * *

**Science Lab of the Black Samurai**

The samurai looked over his works, all the scientists going about their business with near machine efficiency. Several machines were being tested; war mechs and self flying combat jets. An assortment of genetic alteration chemicals were administered to animals and humans alike. The number to test tubes and chemical vats was beyond counting. Beside him was a small computer; it recorded the results of each test and gave him up to the minute reports.

"Have the gamma treated steel plats inserted into the chasse for the combat drones. It offers better protection." He said through a microphone in his mask.

"Won't that slow them down?" a voice said back.

"Yes, but they're not meant to be quick. They are cannon fodder, longer lasting cannon fodder is essential. However I want microfiber plastic sown into the shadow hawk platting, they need to be fast for hit and run tactics." He explained.

"Yes sir, and the rhino's? Their armor is thick, but they lack any form a ranged weapons." Another scientists said.

"Remove three layers of armor from the back and install missile pods. Make it so they rise out and retract. Use a heavy platinum bonding agent to attach titanium covers. That should make up for the loss of armor." He instructed.

"Brilliant, it will be done at once." The scientist replied, cutting the connection and rushing ot his orders.

"Biotech-Lab, Organic enhancement Lab. Status." He called.

"Biotech-Lab reporting. We've managed to combine the trait's of wolves and spy bots. All relevant data have been uploaded. Unexpectedly the fur can harden and be shot like arrows. Testing to see risks and benefits."

"Organic Enhancement Lab reporting. The sub-dermal implants have been upgraded, but there is a chance that they will cause paralysis. The Phoenix system has also been enhanced but the rate of regeneration is still extremely slow."

"I see, Biotech-Lab start conversion for underwater combat. OEL, fire whoever is in charge of Phoenix research. I'll find a suitable subject to aid shortly." The samurai said. Both labs confirmed their orders and went back to work. A moment later someone came running though the room; his body blazing like an inferno he screamed in agony. The samurai motioned toward him, instantly a gunshot was heard and the burning man fell.

As the samurai turned to his computer he saw a blinking red light, an email. Opening it he let out a small laugh, but his grip over the mouse tightened. The pressure was so great that the mouse broke apart, but the samurai didn't react.

"PREPARE THE LEGION, WE WILL HAVE GUESTS ARRIVING SOON. I WANT A TRANSPORT FIT FOR A THOUSAND READY!" he yelled, echoing throughout the room. Everyone stopped what they were doing, turning in shock. The samurai never had them stop work, not until hours were over. Instantly the all changed tasks, all previous work forgotten. The group working on the machines left the metal components be, they instead started activation already constructed robot's that left through a special exit. The remaining scientist rushed off, gathering various supplies for a purpose unknown. The samurai watched them, glad that they reacted quickly.

"Is this wise? The newest batch will work perfectly but you left the old one alone." Someone said from behind him. He turned, seeing a figure clad in shadow. "His body has subdued it, but if you activate the signal he will react. That batch never fades; you discontinued it for that reason."

"I do not see your point." The samurai said flatly, the time was close, so very close. He did not need interruptions.

"He will go crazy; you know what happens when someone tries to control him."

"My friend, I'm counting on it." The samurai replied. "One way or the other it will be most beneficial."

"If you say, though I doubt you can stop him." The shadowed figure said.

"I won't need to. Now leave, in a few hours I will have everything." The samurai said, turning back to his lab. The shadowed figure shook it's head, then vanished into the blackness.

* * *

**The McClain School Auditorium**

It was close to lunch now, however every student had been summoned at once. Without notice Chris announced a meeting for everyone down to the guards and janitors. So the students were seated, waiting for the headmaster to arrive. Of them Alex, Cooper, and Luna sat toward the front. Luna looked annoyed, Cooper worried and Alex calm.

"Guys it's just Chris. It's nothing bad." Alex assured them.

"But Chris called a meeting out of nowhere." Cooper argued, thinking the worst.

"He does so all the time. It is becoming redundant and annoying. I was enjoying my class." Luna said, glaring are the stage. Try as he might Alex could not calm her down, she really enjoyed class. But his attention was tot eh stage a moment later, the sound of footsteps attracting him. Chris stood before them, but this time he was not smiling. His face was grim, sad almost. It was as if the joyous attitude had been drain and replaced with woe.

"Students, we have a situation." He said, his voice cutting into their minds. "Since the third month of school there has been a drastic increase in power form eighty five percent of you. This school does not increase you're power, it merely teaches you to control it. Obviously something is not right. Herald."

"Sir" a voice said, and a man shimmered into visibility. He was dressed as a detective, extremely thin, with red hair and glasses. He took out a vial of blue liquid. "From very early on the majority of you have been ingesting this, a form of liquid power enhancement. These dealing went down under the same routine as drug deals, though this is far from any drug." At that almost every students eyes shot open, fear in them at being caught. "I have it on authority that the distributer is planning something soon. With the last batch out he is ready. We need to know what for."

"This is serious, I know you all just wanted to get stronger." Chris said. "I'm not judging you for taking this, but you're safety is my priority…WHAT!" Chris yelled, surprising everyone. Instantly a window shattered and a missile flew toward Chris. With a wave of his hand it vanished, but then a hail of bullets followed. Again he was able to wave them away, but he didn't see what happened next.

"BOOM!" a voiced yelled, and Nick darted from the floor below. He smashed his fist into Chris's face, knocking him to the ground. Everyone was shocked, especially Chris.

"How did you do that?" he asked. "I didn't even sense you on the island."

"This." Nick said, pointed to his waste. A belt with a round blue device was attached. It had three buttons, one with a circle, another with a wave, and the third showed and explosion. "It projects a micro-thin dimensional field around me. I can interact in this world, but I'm inside another dimension."

"So I can't affect you, it's like you're not on the island." Chris reasoned.

"Yep, now for work." Nick said and pressed the wave button. Instantly a sound, higher than the human ear could sense, flew out. Some of the students flinched, but otherwise nothing.

"You have such horrible timing Nick. I wanted a proper entrance." Shadow said, floating above them on a tendril. He had another belt matching Nicks. "But I guess this will do." And then he pressed the wave as well. The sound was stronger, everyone heard it, but it didn't do anything either.

"Time is short, stop playing." A feminine voice called form the back of the room. Tabitha stood, her combat for active. A belt appeared on her waist and she pressed the wave button as well. "Jay, you too."

"Keep your skin on." Jay called from the ceiling, his demonic form out. Like the others he had the belt, and like them he pressed the wave button. Now the sound was a seething noise, everyone yelled in pain. Chris waved his hand, silencing it, but it was to late. The student's looked forward, all expression gone. Their eyes were open, there mouths shut, pure indifference in each of them. Chris noticed, he thought toe change it, but he didn't get that chance.

* * *

**The School Magical Studies Section**

Ragdoll, Jun, and Chelsea walked through the halls with happy skips. They heard the meeting announcement but decided to ignore it. If Chris really wanted them there he'd teleport them anyway.

"So how's being a mom?" Ragdoll asked.

"It's great. They're so adorable, crawling around and having little contests. They're smarter than they look. And they're not a handful, just have to feed them. It's a little sad, I can only feed to at a time so one has to wait. They give the kitten eyes." Jun said with a wide smiled. "And Kan doe's most of the work. Right Kan." She said looking back. Behind them Kan and Marcus followed, Marcus caring the dark Kitten while Kan carried the grey with the white one clinging to his head.

"Right dear." He said, forcing a smile as his son dug his nails into his head. " Ow, Migaki not so hard." He said, but the white kitten squeezed tighter.

"So, how's fatherhood?" Marcus asked, happily holding the dark kitten under his arm. It was trying to push out, free itself but Marcus's hold was tight as steel. "Persistent Little guy."

"Daku never stops once he gets started." Kan said with a sigh. "Which doesn't help."

"What's that?" Marcus asked.

"They are impossible to keep contained, once one gets loose they all get out. I have to spend most days keeping them form walking into an animal's jaws, stop various objects from falling on them; I'm exhausted after an hour. And what's worse, my powers don't affect them. It's like they are unaffected by time but they are clearly growing." Kan explained, looking down trodden.

"Huh, so it's like those cartoons with the house pet trying to protect the baby." Marcus compared.

"Exactly, it's like they saw those and want to emulate them. Little Chūsei here," he said rocking the grey kitten. "Is like his mother, sly and cunning. Twice I caught him climbing out the window."

"That doesn't seem to bad." Marcus pointed out.

"They're barred." Kan replied.

As they spoke by themselves the girls continued their own talks.

"And Marcus broke the wall. I tell you I'm not sure how I don't need surgery after that." Chelsea finished, Leaving Jun and Ragdoll blushing. "What."

"Why is it every time we talk you have to tell us about your last night with Marcus?" Ragdoll asked.

"Which is every night." Jun pointed out.

"Oh come on, it's a great topic. You should tell me you're stories." Chelsea said. "Like Ragdoll did after you gave birth."

"That was one time." Ragdoll complained.

"I'm sure you've more stories." Chelsea prodded, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Stop thinking about me naked." Ragdoll ordered.

"Seriously, it's kind of creepy." Jun added, making Chelsea groan.

"What is with you two being prods. Did motherhood change you that much?" Chelsea asked in annoyance. She then looked at Ragdoll. "And how much worse will you be when you're a mom."

"That can't happen." Ragdoll reminded.

"Don't remind me, never needing protection. Luck bitch." The last part Chelsea mumbled, letting them laugh. "Well Robert better find a way, if he wants a family."

"Chelsea, we're in high school. No offence" Ragdoll said, nodding to Jun. "We're not thinking about that. Oh we're here. Let me go get Robert and we can go have fun."

With that they came to a stop in front of Roberts Room. Ragdoll entered, telling them to give her a minute. When the door closed they waited, giving little chit chat to pass the time. Then they heard a moan. Chelsea's eyes went wide, then she grew a smirk. Putting her ear to the door she listened for more.

"What are you do…" Jun began but she heard a loud bang, followed by another. Soon the number of crashed increased, getting closer and closer together.

"Looks like I was right, Robert found a way and he's giving it his all." She said with a giggle, but then they heard rock breaking. That startled them, how would rock break. As if to answer them the door shot open, knocking Chelsea to the ground. Ragdoll turned on her heel, slammed the door shut and leaned on it to keep it closed. They all looked at her, she was missing an arm.

"Do not let this door open!" she shouted, but a heavy bang on the other side knocked her over. Jun grabbed both her and Chelsea and leaped back, standing far from the door.

"Kan, give me the kids." She ordered. Kan nodded and handed them over, Marcus did as well. Then they stood in front, Kan brandishing his staff while Marcus stood with arms crossed in a defensive position. Chelsea stood between them, her hands ignited already. "Ragdoll, what was in there?"

"Robert." Ragdoll said shakily. They looked at her oddly, As bad as he was Robert would not hurt Ragdoll. She did not have to explain, however, as the door was torn off its hinges. The ground quaked, the air grew hot. A large claws hand gripped the door frame, and what it belonged to hunched over to exit. All save Kan and Jun were shaken by what they saw. Turning to them was a giant monster, at least ten feet tall and muscular. It's skin was grey, but it had fur. On the chest was a branded mark, a circle with a figure resembling the monster inside it. The legs were goat like, hoofed with several joints. Two wings spread out behind it, leathery and torn but powerful. But the frightening part was the head, it was furred from the neck to skull base. A long snout, bonny but fanged, pointed ears, and two massive horns. But the eyes, they were golden, shining brightly within skeletal sockets.

"What, that's Robert." Marcus asked in disbelief.

"We've seen his demon form, that's not it." Chelsea pointed out.

"The brand, it's the same on Robert." Ragdoll explained. "I found him clutching his stomach, then his head and then he transformed into that."

While she spoke the monster, apparently Robert, lifted its arm. Clutched tightly in its hand was Ragdolls arm. Sniffing it the beast looked at her, it's eyes narrowing. He approached, his maw open and tongue squirming.

"Jun, go. We'll handle this." Kan said. Jun looked to him, but his stare made her nod. She ran off, taking her children to safety. Kan then spoke to Robert. "Robert, I don't know what has happened but stop. We are you're…allies."

"Yah man, let's just calm down." Chelsea suggested, she did not wish to fight Robert normally, but this was worse. "No need to be hostile." Robert didn't listen, or even acknowledge the words.

"Guys, I don't think he's in the mood to listen. Lets just take him down and see what's wrong later." Marcus said

"We're not in his realm; he's not as strong here." Kan said, agreeing with Marcus. Marcus nodded with a smile and charged. Robert swung down, clawing like an animal. Marcus shot one arm up, blocking the blow and delivering a punch to the belly of Robert. Robert stumbled back, dropping Ragdoll's arm in the process. Robert looked back up, glaring.

"DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" he roared with bestial fury, his voice completely different than normal. He swung his arm from below, Marcus caught it with a smirk. Quicker than expected Robert Grabbed Marcus with his other arm; Marcus had no time to react. With a mighty heavy Robert tossed Marcus down the hall and roared again.

"Burn Baby." Chelsea said, and laughed a torrent of flame at Robert. He was engulfed, the flames sticking to him like paste. Chelsea smiled, feeling that he was subdued. That didn't last. Dashing forward through the flames like bullet, his Jaws open and ready to clamp down. Just as his teeth were upon her Kan ran his rod between Roberts jaws, forcing him to clamp down early. Robert raged, bringing Kan into the air and shaking him. Kan let go and landed safely away. He heard the metallic clang of his rod hitting the floor and spun, Roberts clawed hand puncturing the ground. With Robert stuck Kan focused, he channeled his power and froze tome for the demon.

"Alright, he's froze…what?" Kan said as Robert's brand glowed. With great fury Robert broke free of the time-walkers seal, his rage great enough to undo time. The force sent Kan careening into the wall, cracking it. Robert turned to Kan, hunched over like a predator watching prey. Crouching low Robert prepared to leap, but the sound of cracking ground stopped him. Looking for only a second he saw Marcus running, the force of his steps breaking the floor.

"Take this!" Marcus yelled, bum rushing the monster. Robert slammed into he wall and sled across the floor, leaving a trail of damage and crumbling structure in his wake. Standing quickly he was caught off guard as Marcus punched his face, followed by another and another. He was forcing Robert back, his superior strength giving him an advantage. As he went for one more attack Roberts brand glowed, his form became ethereal. Marcus fist came fast but Robert swung faster, his claws passed through Marcus's arm and raked along Marcus's chest. Deep cuts were gashed along his body, for the first time Marcus felt real pain. Robert punched his chest, directly and the gashes to inflict greater pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" Marcus screamed in pain as he went flying back. Robert rose and started to advance, but a flurry of fireballs held him back.

"Oh yea, now what fucker?" Chelsea taunted, lobbing more fireball. "You want some you animal humping bitch?" at that Robert's eyes turned a shade of Red, and he was instantly upon Chelsea. She gulped. "Uh, too far?" she asked.

"ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" Robert roared above her, his fiery breath and saliva covering her. If she weren't terrified she's be disgusted. Robert leered at her, looking at a meal. Widening his jaws he went again to devour her, but suddenly his jaw snapped shut. Chelsea closed her eyes to brace, but now opened them at the sound of coughing. Robert was clutching his throat, in his other hand he held and arm.

"LAUGH WITH ME, FEEL MY GLEE, BE HURT BY THIS HILARITY!" a voice called from behind Chelsea. She turned, Ragdoll stood with one arm raised and her hand open. Instantly a vortex appeared, and from it a happy face symbol appeared. "HA" she finished and the face shout out like a cannonball, colliding with Robert's head and sent him crashing down. Her detached arm came free and crawled it's way back to her. After reattaching Ragdoll looked to Chelsea. "We can't stop him. I don't know any stronger attack spells, and fire doesn't bother him. Nothing seems to affect him, even Kan's staff didn't hurt him." Then her eyes opened with realization.

"What, you think of something?" Chelsea asked.

"No, but I know what's wrong. But…this isn't right." Ragdoll said.

"No shit, well We're fuck and not in the good way." Chelsea said, admitting defeat. Just then Robert stood up, shaking his head. He eyed them, his eyes again shining yellow. They gulped, not knowing what to do. "Well he's either going to eat us, or rape us. Don't know about you but I prefer being eaten."

"A dirty joke now?" Ragdoll asked in disbelief.

"Dirty joke…oh I get it. I'm gonna remember that one. You're dirtier than I thought." Chelsea said with a laugh.

"_DIE"_ they bother heard it in their minds, a haunting chill to it. Robert hadn't moved, he was sniffing the air.

"And I'm back." A feminine voice called. Landing next the girls was Jun, in fully cat form. "The kids are locked up safe and sound." She said then looked around. When her eyes found Kan she hissed. "YOU BASTARD!" she yelled and leaped, attempting to rake her claws across Robert. They hit, but sparked as if clawing steel. Robert grabbed her, slammed her into the wall and squeezed. She hissed and glared at him, His opened his jaws to bite but stopped. Again he sniffed the air, around Jun. He shook his head as if she smelled rancid. Dropping her he turned toward the opposite end of the hall and ran off.

"Wow, even when he's crazy he doesn't like you." Chelsea joked. They ignored her, instead checking on their friends. Marcus groaned in pain, but he would be find. Kan was still unconscious, and Jun didn't leave his side. Chelsea chose now to ask. "Ragdoll, you said you know what's wrong."

"I do, Roberts under attack." Ragdoll replied, confusing the fire elemental.

* * *

**The Auditorium**

Almost every student stared forward, devoid of emotion, robbed of will. Chris looked into them, he could see exactly what happened. Acting quickly he thought, commanding reality to change. But his will would not be done. The entire wall to the auditorium crumbled, fire and explosions filled the air as ordinance blared through. Chris immediately commanded them gone but the rattle of machine guns caught his thoughts. Unable to react fast enough he could only make a shield. Beyond the smoke several airborne drones propelled by fans came to a hover. Without warning they opened fire again, but Chris's shield was still up. In the chaos the students that kept their will could only run and hide in confusion.

"Target engaged, send transport." A mechanical voice resonated from the drones.

"You will not take my students." Chris said, standing in an overly heroic pose. The drones fired more missiles, and endless barrage. Chris dispersed them, only to have another barraged to face. Powerful as he was he was only human, his mind could only register so much. He could not focus on the drones, his mind was preoccupied with enemy fire.

"Transport has arrived, loading now." He heard as a large ship landed on the island the back opened into a ramp. Instantly the students without will rose and stormed out, heading to the transport as if possessed. Chris tried to stop this but again the constant fire held him. Every time he tried to commanded them away a missile or burst of fire would strike a different area of his shield. With his attention always shifting he wasn't able to do anything. "Okay, fully loaded. Keep the pressure till we clear."

"Acknowledged." The drones sounded at once. Chris was panicking, someone found a way to stop him.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" he heard, ear splitting scream that rippled through the air and struck one of the drones. Then a beam of ice shout out, freezing a drone and shattering it mid air. A jet of water fired next, cutting a drone in two. Being the machines the drones reacted swiftly, searching for target. Chris lowered his shield, finally able to focus.

"Chris, Hurry up!" a woman's voice demanded.

"Yah white boy, before they get away!" another said.

"We'll handle the drones, you worry about the students." A third called. Chris looked around, already knowing who it was. Three women stood around him. The first was of Asian descent, long black hair and athletic figure. She was dressed in a styled business dress, her hands were clad in frost. The second woman was dark skinned, thicker of build with equality black hair. She wore simple jeans and a beige shirt. The last was of European descent; blond hair tied in a pony tail, and dressed in a wet suit.

"Heather, Leshawna, Brigit." Chris called. "Good to see you, where everyone else?"

"No time, get the kids."Leshawnaordered, blasting a sonic wave at the drones. Chris nodded and cast his gaze to the ship. With a wave of his hand he willed it to return, but a shine covered it.

"No, a filed like Nick's." Chris realized, and before he knew it the ship left the island borders descending toward the city. The drones scattered, following the transport. Chris fell to his knee's; he couldn't comprehend what happened.

"Damn it!" Heather cursed. "As if we don't have enough problems."

"Lets get the remaining student to medical." Brigit suggested. "Then we need to form a plan."

"What about Chris?" Leshawna asked.

"Leave him. He never expected this to happen, he'll need time to process it." Heather said. The other nodded and they all went to get the remaining students. Chris just sat there, his mind running over everything. With the turmoil of his thoughts he could barely keep the island in order, and for the first time he was in despair.

* * *

**To Be Continued.**

Sorry for the wait, I was thinking hard about how to do this. So the end is upon us, only a few more chapters left. In fact a lot of open questions that you have forgotten will be answered soon, so stay with me. Also alienphantom has produced his own story deviating from this. It's rather good so give it a look.

I should mention that I have produced a few more stories, each of different topic. If you could give them a read and tell me what you think I'd appreciate it.

So tell me if you have any questions let me know, I'll be happy to address them.


	41. Chapter 41: Two Objectives, Cure or Kill

I do not own Total Drama Island

**The McClain School for Extraordinary individuals**

**Ch 41: Two Objectives, Cure or Kill**

Chris was sitting in his office, now broken and in disrepair. The air was heavy with guilt, sadness, anger, and myriad of emotions. His hair, once jelled and combed to perfection lay disheveled, hanging about his face. He looked aged, even thought the event that brought this on happened only an hour ago. In his office was his entire staff, every teacher and head administrator.

"Give me a report." He said, his voice grave and shaky. They looked to each other, surprised at his order. Normally Chris knew what they were going to say before they did.

"Sir, are you alright?" Chef asked. Chris looked to him with blood shot eyes, unable to truly answer. Harold coughed to get their attention. They turned and he began to speak.

"A former student, known as the Black Samurai, has used a chemical to take control of the majority of the students. It also increases their powers and physical prowess exponentially. Coupled with his resources and personal army he has the most powerful fighting force in the world." Harold explained.

"That's not the worst of if." Sir Kingston said. "Robert Wrathion has also gone insane. He has fled the Island and is rampaging across the city."

"Plans?" Chris asked, but it sounded like he didn't care.

"We'll, we need to face the Samurai head on. Break the control he has, but we don't know how he's still controlling them. As for Robert we need a team to take him out. I can take care of that part, but I'm not sure we have the strength to keep him alive." Izzy commented. Chris then waved his hand, the room grew larger and the wall opened to show several of the remaining students. They included Kan, Alex, Luna, Cooper, and Ragdoll.

"What do you have to add?" he asked, almost hopeful. Luna stood first.

"I've done some experiments on the chemical, it rewords the brain to respond to a specific signal. The signal is sonic I nature and to low form most humans to hear. It appears to pierce through anything short of sound absorption devices so almost nothing can stop it." She explained. "The chemical also fixes the brain to act in a specific manner until the chemical runs out of the persons system. The only way to stop it is to destroy the machine making the signal."

"So a small team must make its way into the building while the other students are distracted." Chef surmised. "Simple enough."

"No it's not." Another woman said. She had pale skin and blue hair, dressed in dark robes with leather boots and gloves.

"Why's that Gwen?" Chef asked.

"We can't hurt the students. We'll have to hold back while they won't be able to. We'll die in minutes." She explain darkly.

"Makes a longer distraction." Another said, this time a man in green clothing, dressed as a musician with black hair and a large forehead. "If we just knock them out we'll have to act slower. Plus it's a bunch of kids, few have any real experience."

"True, power means nothing to experience." Owen said. "But what about Robert?"

"He's been affected but the chemical." Ragdoll said quickly, gaining their attention. "He told me a while ago that should anyone take control of his mind he had a plan. His body would turn into a monster while his mind and powers stayed safe."

"A shell, clever." Sir Kingston commented, running his fingers through his beard. "His powers need a mind to control them so he used a strong body to hold them until he is free. Otherwise they'd run rampant."

"Normally, but he still used his magic." Ragdoll said, That shocked Kingston. Everyone looked confused, but Kan had a sudden moment of clarity.

"The chemical, it strengthens powers right?" he asked, getting nod in return. "Then as the chemical is within him it's making him stronger and stronger, his new body can't contain all of it."

"But he only had it on our first date, and that was months ago. If it reworks the brain I can understand but still empowering him?" Ragdoll questioned.

"Probably an experimental dose." Harold said. "With what I could find I was able to tell that The Black Samurai has made several batches, looking to improve or stream line the process. It's likely the batch Robert got was engineered to linger."

"Or it could be his Natural immunities holding it in check until it was activated." Sir Kingston said. "Either way we need to stop him."

"His powers are already phenomenal, he can create an entire dimension." Kan replied, his mind going over facts. Replaying each moment up till now he had a sudden realization. "Can Robert affect time?"

"Yes, it's easily possible to a Sorcerer of his caliber."

"And if his strength is grow, but has not control, is it possible he could stop all time?" Kan asked, and Sir Kingston's eyes went wide.

"Theoretically. Any power left unchecked can affect the universe, and Roberts already potent powers…he could very well do such a thing. But certain being would stop it before that happened."

"Unless they couldn't see it." Kan said. "Even the Ancient of Days could not see what was happening."

"Ancient of Day, but…you're a time guardian." Sir Kingston said, shocked.

"Yes. We saw that time was ending, all of time. But we could not see the cause, only that it came from earth. So I was dispatched to find the cause. I never imagined it would be this." Kan said. He then looked at Ragdoll sadly. "I'm sorry." He said and vanished.

"What just happened?" Alex asked in confusion.

"He's going to kill Robert." Luna said with a sigh.

"But, he can't." Ragdoll panicked.

"No, he can't. Robert will tear him apart." Sir Kingston said. "Chris we need to act now." He said turning to Chris with a stern stare. "I taught you as a student, I know you better than this. Stop moping about and get it together."

"What's the point? My students are gone, all together we don't have the power…"

"The producers will cut your funding." Kingston said, Chris's eye shot open. "They want you to train students, without students you have no power. Think about how little screen time you'll get without a school." Kingston reasoned. Fire lit in Chris's eyes, a determination unlike any he had before. He stood, slammed his hands down and shook the island itself. Instantly the room was changed into a command center, his desk converted to a battle planner. It showed the city, two glowing dots over certain sections. One was a large building with heavy defenses and the other was a more rundown section of the city, shorter buildings but with much devastation.

"Robert is here." Chris said pointing to the desolate area. He was now dressed as a general, helmet and face paint included. He was barking at them with instructions. "From what I can see he's berserk. This building is the lair of the Black Samurai, He can hide it from my eyes, but I know who he is and news is hard to control. That is where the students are, and whatever's controlling them. We don't have the time to divide our forces between these targets, so he's what we do. A small team will deal with Robert, cure him or kill him, that's how it goes. Alex, Ragdoll and Cooper plus anyone else you feel would work."

"Why them, against Robert they won't stand a chance." Colin argued, fearful for his brother.

"Alex and Ragdoll were his students. While not on his level they can at least hold him. Cooper can probably find a way to neutralize the chemical." Chris explained. "I know how you feel but It's what's needed."

"At least we won't have any villains to worry about." Rin commented. Dosko looked to her. "What, they are all under the Samurais control."

"Enough." Chris ordered. "Now the rest of us will take the building. Luna, Andy, Marcus, Alyson, and Anglea with enter the building while everyone else will stay outside as a distraction. The reason is that a small team will be harder to notice. Luna and Andy are both genius level, not to mention Andy's electrical powers. Marcus is a portable battering ram, Alyson can move though walls and has telekinetic powers. Anglea is a medic. Are there any questions, no good. Get moving" And with that most of the room emptied, only a few remaining. Harold, Chef and Izzy were among them.

"Chris, are you sure about this?" Harold asked.

"Yes, I can't do a thing off the island, but I can keep tabs on everyone. I need you and at least five more to help." Chris said.

"The hunter squads will be ready in ten minutes. We'll hold back but casualties will happen." Izzy said, not sadly but truthfully .

"It's not on our heads, but on the bastards. I knew he was dark, but to threaten the school. Even the council wouldn't do that." Chef commented.

"The council know the importance of our work. We don't train hero's or villains, but help develop all. The Samurai wants to prove he is stronger than us, and with a super powered army he can." Harold said. "A storms coming, and we need to prepare."

* * *

**An hour later**

Flying over the city in a personalized jet was the small team. It consisted of Alex, Cooper, Ragdoll, Jun, Rin, and Sir Kingston. Ragdoll was at the helm, flying according to a scanner. Next to her was Jun; she was checking instruments. Both sat in silence. The tension was high, even Alex could feel it, though his worry was elsewhere.

"I should be with the other team." He said, his worry for Luna evident.

"Luna will be fine. She's a smart girl with incredible skill." Rin said with a smile on her face. "If anything we are in much more danger than her. Thanks for the by the way." Her attitude changed instantly to one of anger and hatred.

"Heh…right. So why's Jun and Ragdoll so quite?" Cooper asked to change the mood. Rin looked to the helm, sighing softly.

"They both know what's happening. Time guardians are bound by law to strike down anything that acts against heaven. Kan has to face Robert and kill him. But Robert is powerful, and in his state he won't hesitate to end Kan." Rin explained. "What can they say to each other? Sorry if you're lover dies, or if I have to I'll kill your loved one? Ragdoll will die to protect Robert, to cure him. Even if we can't she'll stand by his side."

"The heart is one of the most powerful, if unintelligent, forces." Kingston said. Suddenly his eyes shot open and he stood. "Open the hatch!" he yelled. Without asking Jun pressed a button and opened the side door. The air rushed in, chilled but with a scent of brimstone. The force of the wind was great, whipping at their skin. A harsh cry filled the air; a horrific smell tied to it. Sir Kingston took hold of a handle at the door, looking out with fierce eyes. Outside a monster was with them.

Shooting up from the ground was a great worm, towering into the skis. Rows of spines lined its bulk as its gaping maw opened into a unending pit of teeth. Green luminescent saliva dripped form its mouth scorching the air. With a roar it turned toward them, jets of spit flying and igniting.

"ORD SOMMON" Kingston called out, a sphere of manna surrounding the jet. The ignited slime washed over it but did not damage. Ragdoll brought the jet around, bringing it to hover. "TER NOL" Kingston yelled and cupped pure energy in his hand. With a roar he shot his hand out and unleashed a beam that tore though the worm. It roared in pain but was otherwise unhurt. Shaking a bit it rushed forward, opening its maw wide to swallow the jet whole.

"Damn, we better move." Ragdoll said and pulled the wheel to get them out of there.

"Go on, I'll take the worm. Hurry to Robert." Kingston ordered and leapt out. "VON NAL RAVEN" he yelled and instantly two black wings formed on his back. With a flap he took to the air as a bird, he clapped his hands. A shockwave fired out, pushing the worm back. He then flew higher, his robes and beard flaying in the wind. Looking to the jet he saw that it was gone, he smiled. "Time to clean up young Wrathion's mess."

The worm swayed from side to side but soon enough it regained it's senses. Locating Sir Kingston it rocketed upward, but Kingston was ready.

"LORD OF THUNDER HEAR ME!" he yelled and rose his arms high. "NAL VOLT" he yelled and thrust his arms down. Lightening struck cutting into the worm and sizzling its flesh, but its size kept it alive. Again Kingston Bombarded it with bolts, but the worm was more agile than he thought. Somehow dodging the last bolt the worm was upon him. Quicker than the wind it snapped open its mouth, then snapped them shut around Kingston. Arching its body the worm shook, letting out low grunts like chuckles. Then it twitched, followed by another. Moments later large bumps appeared around it, They formed a circle. Suddenly great jets of white fire exploded outward at five points, then spun around like a saw. The head came loose, but instead of falling the fires engulfed the head and reduced it to ash. Sir Kingston flew out, unhurt and safe. He made some distance between himself and the worm's body, taking a seat on a building top.

"Not as young as I used to be." He joked. But before he could truly rest the worms Body began moving again. The flesh around the seared areas burst as a new head emerged, smaller and lighter in color than the last. It roared like a beast just born, flailing about like an infant. Sir Kingston sighed. "I'm getting to old for this."

* * *

**The Jet**

Having just escaped the worm the team now speed of toward the run down section of the city. Most were silent, but Jun and Ragdoll were finally speaking.

"Ragdoll, we have to put him down." Jun said coldly, not with hate but seriousness. The jet shook a little, Ragdoll had fumbled with the controls.

"What, Jun that's not funny!" Ragdoll said in anger, but Jun continued to reason.

"You saw the worm, It did not come from nowhere." Jun said. "Robert summoned it, and we have no idea what else he's doing."

"It's not him. In this state he has no control over his body, and that chemical is forcing his magical power outward." Ragdoll argued.

"Exactly. We have to stop him for everyone's sake. No one, good or evil, even you, are safe." Jun countered.

"What if it were Kan?" Ragdoll asked, catching Jun be surprise.

"Excuse me?" Jun replied.

"Kan is just as much capable of abusing his powers. He take no stand, walks the middle line. If he feels the world needs to end he could very well make it so. Would you kill him then?" Ragdoll asked, leaving Jun silent for a moment.

"Kan wouldn't. Robert is a demon, its only a matter of time before he tries to destroy the world."

"How can he rule it if he destroys it?"

"Listen, he's evil. We can't…"

"This is just because you hate him." Ragdoll accused.

"DO YOU THIINK I WANTS TO BE LIKE THIS?" Jun yelled, nearly causing Ragdoll to loose control of the jet. "I don't like him, but I know him. He hates not being in control, do you think he want to live like this. A beast trapped within his own body?"

"This was a plan, we only need to fix it."

"And if we cant?" Jun asked. Ragdoll was silent, contemplating her answer. Then with a saddened sigh she spoke.

"If we can't cure him, we kill him. Put him out of misery." Everyone looked shocked, they didn't believe her words. "It's what he'd do for me." Jun reached over, placing her hand on Ragdolls shoulder.

"We'll cure him, much as I hate him Robert won't die anytime soon." Jun assured, contradiction her previous argument. Just them a bright light filled the sky, directly over the ruins of the rundown section. With a swift turn Ragdoll steered for it, only to veer away at an incoming object.

The turn was sudden, knocking the occupants around. When the jet settled Ragdoll and Jun looked out for the source.

"It's Kan!" Ragdoll yelled. Indeed they could see the time shifter in the air, falling in slow motion. Then he speed up, blindingly fast toward the ground only to slow centimeters above it. Landing lightly he spun his rod and held it out.

"Land now!" Jun demanded, her eyes glued to Kan. Ragdoll tried, but she was not the most skilled pilot, nor was a landing pad readily available.

* * *

**Kan**

Kan stood defiantly, ready for battle even as fire engulfed the land around him. Buildings were toppled, ground cracked and cratered. He was not afraid, he knew his duty despite his banishment.

"I have no hatred for you Robert. But I will do what needs be done. You would as well, probably laugh as well." Kan said with a sigh. Then a loud roar emanated from the other end to the street, the ground quaked with footsteps. Approaching Kan was Robert, his satanic form larger than before and riddled with scars. Kan had stopped holding back, but still he was hard pressed to win.

Robert charged, his maw gapping and drooling flames. Drawing his arm up he slammed down, Kan spun to the side causing Robert's claws to pierce the ground. As Kan came to a stop he struck Robert in the side, then swung with the underside of his rid and struck Roberts chest. Robert staggered back, roaring in pain as white hot markings scorched his flesh. Kan then pulled back and stabbed forward, using his rod like a spear. Three attacks, in a triangle around Roberts heart. The white spots steamed with heat as they dug into Robert. He roared in rage, flailing about to cast Kan away. Kan dodged the swipes, leaping back to get a better position. Robert leapt after him, trying to tackle Kan. Kan put his hand out in a stopping gesture, halting time. Instead of keeping it, however, Kan swung his staff downward catching Robert's head. Robert's head collided with the asphalt hard enough to break his bones. He was still, unmoving. Kan took a breath and stood over Robert. Raising his rod he put on end just above Robert's skull, ready to stab down. The moment his moved was instantaneous, but monumentous.

Roberts eyes shot open, lightening crackled around him and shout outward in waves. It was too fast, even Kan could not pause it. He was blown away slamming into a wall as electrical energy flowed around him. When it finally dissipated Kan shook his head, groggy form the impact. Looking up he found Robert had already risen. His jaw was broken, sticking out of place. Taking hold of it Robert gripped his jaw tightly, then ripped it off. The blood that came forth was black, covering the ground in a dark sludge. Before Kan's eyes bone and flesh regenerated, fast and painful. Robert approached him, glaring down with hunger. Pulling one arm back Robert brought his claws down with fury.

"AWAY DEMON!" a feminine voice cried. Instantly something hit him, knocking him over and landing next to Kan.

"Jun." Kan said flatly, for he had already known she would arrive. "You shouldn't have come."

"If you think I'm raising our kids by myself you insane." She joked. "Besides, we need to save Robert. We're heroes."

"And hero's save everyone." Alex said with a grin, but grew serious a moment later. "Jun, you are more agile than Robert, use that to get around him. Only attack if you have a clear shot. Ragdoll, conjure something that could hold him, I don't care what." He instructed.

"It won't work." Kan said.

"Can you really see that, or are you seeing what you feel?" Rin asked, catching Kan's attention. "Prophets can see only what they wish, be it true or not."

"Rin, talk later fight now." Alex ordered. "You have the best chance to fight one on one, but he's unpredictable. Take him on but be careful. Cooper While Ragdoll conjures something try and hold Robert. Plants will only do so much, but it should hold him long enough. Get the spores ready."

"Spores?" Ragdoll questioned.

"Yea, remember how we had a sample of the stuff. Well Luna's been working on it and she made a neutralizer." Alex explained.

"It was for the sample we had, don't know if it will work on Robert's" Cooper said.

"It will, Luna's never wrong." Alex assured, then he pulled Cooper closer. "Don't be afraid to transform, we might need Florinasia."

"We haven't been on good terms lately." Cooper said with a sigh, but they were interrupted by the rumbling ground. Robert was back up. With heavy breaths the monstrous beast stepped toward them, Rin and Jun acted in kind. Jun took her full feline form, claws and fangs bared. The air began to whirled, the moon above clouded as the flapping of rapid wings filled the air. Her fangs lengthened, her hair whipped as her eyes glowed. Suddenly a swarm of bats filled the sky, their screeches shrill and piercing. Robert Roared in defiance, arms open and chest out. The ladies darted forward, Rin ahead. Robert brought his arms down hard but Rin was faster. She slipped between his limbs and punched upward, catching his stomach and lifting him off the ground. Once he was elevated Rin spun, bringing her heel up had kicking Roberts chest, the spike on her shoes cutting into him. Then she took hold oh his ankle and slammed him into the ground, fracturing it. She smirked, thinking it over but Robert wasn't finished. Pulling his leg back quickly he caught Rin by surprise, she was still holding on. Faster than hid bulk should allow Robert rose, ramming his head into hers. Rin went falling backward, Robert stood to attack again but Jun took her moment. Leaping in with her claws stretched she raked them along Roberts flesh, she circled him clawing at him with furious swipes. Red marks appeared in his skin, so fast was Jun that he could not react, roaring pain at each strike. Leaping up Jun slammed her foot into Roberts head, pushing herself away. Shaking his head in a slight daze Robert looked back up, ready charge but again he was stopped.

Shooting from the ground thorny vines coiled like cobras around him, tying his limbs and piercing his skin. Red trickles ran down them, they seemed to recoil.

"Cooper don't let go!" Alex yelled, but Cooper just looked unsure.

"But, I don't want to hurt him." Cooper said, truly worried about Robert's well being.

"Cooper, trust me you won't be hurting him. Look at Ragdoll, she's not worried and she loves him." Alex assured, pointing to the stitched girl. Ragdoll was on knees, her eyes shut and mouth speaking unknown tongues. "To help him we have to hurt him, so keep him tied."

"All…alight." Cooper gave in, tightening the vines.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Robert roared as the thorns pierced him deeper. With shaking rage his chest glowed, blades of ice shot from him, freezing , shattering and cutting the vines. Alex acted now, calling forth the spirits of wolves. They charged, running and jumping for Roberts limbs. Robert opening his jaws, but instead of a roar he inhaled. The wolves were torn from the ground, funneled into Robert's throat and swallowed. Alex went slack jawed, he did not expect this. Still the attacked was pressed. Rin ran in, followed by Jun. As if on instinct Roberts skin hardened, turning metallic as RIn punched. The force sent out shockwaves, thundering across the city with each blow but Robert was not fazed. He swiped, Rin leapt out of the way and Jun jumped in to claw. The metallic skin prevented any damage, her claws were useless. Now this close and without a distraction Robert could strike. With the back of his hand he struck, sending her careening into a wall. Before she impacted, she was caught by strong arms, then laid gently down. She sniffed the air.

"Kan?" she asked

"Yes." He answered. "Rin's right. I have no idea how this ends, but I won't stop till it does." He said and stepped forward. Robert roared, great icicles forming around hi and shooting forward. Twirling his rod Kan stopped each one, shattering them with ease. This incensed Robert, he wanted Kan dead. He took a step, but something gripped him foot. Looking down he saw a type of moss cover him, and keep going. In seconds it spread over his entire leg, he tried to pull away but it held him still. Suddenly he was struck from behind. Gazing behind he found a large flower with a tentacle acting as a tongue. IT stuck to his back, and he could feel more moss creeping over him. The ground the broke, more of the same flowers circled him, each thrusting a tongue forward and attaching to him. Moss began to grow at an accelerated rate, engulfing him completely.

"That should hold." Cooper said, his hands deep in a hole in the ground. Everyone was about to congratulate, but then they felt intense heat.

An eruption, molten rock and smoldering air were Robert was. The ground melted to the fury as the demon walked forward, lava flowing off him like water. With glowing eye and pure rage Robert looked akin to his infernal master.

Just as he stood in pride the magma around him cooled, forming hard rock. Kan had sped time in it, hoping to trap the demon but not enough remained on Robert to work.

"Kan, can you effect spirits?" Alex asked.

"Yes." Kan replied. Alex smirked, and called forth another pack." Catching the plan Kan focused, warping time around them. The charged, Robert again tried inhale them but suddenly the moved slowly, the suction not affecting them now. Robert stopped, confused and then they moved at speed unseen. The latched on, sinking their teeth into Robert. He shook like a bear attacked, roaring loudly. Seeing an opening Rin, Kan and Jun charged in. Robert went silent, then opening his jaws wide, not a roar but a screech. The earth quaked with the intensity of the intensity of the sonic waves, the wolves were dispersed and hero's held in check. Robert struck quickly, bringing his claws down. They leapt away but the moment Roberts claws hit earth great swords appeared above them. It was only Kans quick reflexes that saved them, increase time on them so they could move. After they were safe Kan looked Robert over, he noticed Roberts brand was glowing intensely, and not stopping.

"It's getting worse. Somehow fighting is making his magic more active, all we're doing is increasing his power." Kan said.

"Then stop fighting." Ragdoll said form behind. She opened her eyes, and spoke. **"****Привязка душа твоя, галстук тело, держать его в цепях,Никогда больше, чтобы переместить или ярости****Держите, пока дни холодно****Неве rmore души провести.****"**

Instantly Vortexes appeared in the sky, along the ground, even in the buildings. From them infernal chains sprung loose, wrapping around Roberts as the vines did before. Hooking into his flesh the drew blood, forced Robert to his knees, tightened each second. They even wrapped around his mouth, stopping his roars and screams. Within seconds he looked like a chained animal, squirming and fearful.

"Okay, that will hold him for a while. Cooper, the spores." Alex said. Cooper nodded, took a vial form one of hid pockets and opened it. Sprinkling it over Roberts nose he let the demon breath in, taking the spores throughout is system. He seemed to calm, not longer struggling. Everyone looked relieved; Ragdoll even kneeled down and patted his head. Then, without word, he vanished chains and all. Alarmed everyone looked around, but could not spot him. Suddenly the ground shook, they could heard breaking earth. From all directions razor rocks shot out, creating great trials of jagged stone. All centered on them, but Kan tapped the ground with is rod, around them everything stopped.

"I have momentarily stopped time, but I'm not sure if Robert will be affected. We best plan now." He suggested

"It appears the spores didn't work, or at least need time to take affect." Rin said. "When dealing with demons in this manner it's often best to attack until it's down. Either way we have little choice."

"We'll lets move then, I don't think Robert even knows what his powers are doing." Kan said, but just then he looked up. Something entered his field, the chains. They fell to the ground, disappeared without trace.

"That's not good." Alex said, then closed his eyes. "I have an idea. Roberts soul is in there right. If I can connect with it I might be able to talk to him, find a way to stop him."

"Clever." Rin commented. "We just need to get you close enough."

"I can take care of that." Ragdoll said, a devilish smile on her face. Pulling out a satchel she opened it slightly.

"Magic satchel, how cliché." Rin said, Ragdoll ignored her. With that they all jumped out of the field, letting the rocks collide without injury. Now free they searched for Robert, hoping his large frame would be easy to see. They were right.

Landing form above Robert dove into a frenzy, swiping randomly at whoever was closest. Everyone leapt clear, but cars and buildings and other various objects were smashed, shattered, lit ablaze. Ragdoll pulled from her satchel an odd orb, spun around and threw it. Robert saw and struck it, shattering it. Instead of simply breaking the orb let loose an enormous amount of liquid, sticky and seemingly sentient. It clung to Robert, when his hand hit the ground it stuck to the ground as well. In a moment Robert set it afire, but that was all Alex needed. Once in he reached out, speaking softly and commanded two street lights to rise and wrap around Robert. Robert would have torn free, had Alex not grabbed his head and entered his soul.

* * *

**The Soul Plane**

Alex stood, eyes closed, afraid of what he'd find. Opening them he found himself standing on a pedestal surrounded by a dark void. He could hear screams, agonized shouts, whimpering tears. He looked over the edge, instantly stepping back.

"Wow, Robert is messed up." Alex said with a shutter.

"I prefer 'of different taste' myself." Alex heard. He looked up, Robert was floating looking back down. He was dressed in his lordly attire, but he was not simply in the air. A large cross was behind him, and he was nailed to it.

"Okay. Um, I'm guessing you know what's going on." Alex said.

"You mean me rampaging in a bestial form and having magical power despite the checks. Yes I know." Robert said. "And it is infuriating. I stuck to this cross until someone stops me. Do you know how insulting this is. Christ died on one, and they do this to me. Seriously, have a little respect for the guy."

"You're more concerned about the insult than the world aren't you?" Alex accused.

"Yes." Robert said simply. "But I know that I need to be stopped. How can evil reign if there is nothing to reign over? Sadly there is no real way to stop me. For the form to dissipate whatever is trying to control me must be removed. The spore you used will work, it was for a moment, but my rage and healing powers neutralized it. If you can calm me down then I'll be free."

"That's not going to be easy. We're only pissing you off." Alex said.

"Something drastic could shake me, even though it doesn't have my will that beast is still me. If you find pickles and olives my body will eat it, affectively calming down." Robert explained. "I still can't believe that bastard did this to me."

"You know who did this?"

"Yes, and he will pay. I will carve his flesh, tear his organ out and fore them to regenerate only so I can do it again. Every possible torture and harm I can have done to him will be." Robert said darkly, with a sick satisfaction. "Now off with you." Robert commanded and forced Alex out of his soul.

* * *

**The Normal Plane**

Alex opened his eye, Robert's was looking back. With a gulp he kicked off, running for dear life as Robert chased after him like a hungry predator. Kan Swung his rod, catching Robert and Rind and Jun leapt in and delivered twin kicks to his stomach sending him crashing.

"Guys, we need to calm him down." Alex said. "The spores are working, but if he angry he'll just fight through them. Robert said something drastic would work."

"Drastic, like what?" Jun asked, but Ragdoll got an idea. She walked forward, Robert rose again and charged, Jaws wide and ready to devour her. Everyone leapt to aid her, but she acted to quickly.

"ROBERT I'M PREGNANT !" she yelled, instantly the demon stopped. "If you kill me, you kill our child!" she continued. Oddly enough Robert stood, twitching a little. "Now sit!" she commanded, and he did as if a dog. He sat for a while, comprehending her words. Everyone's jaws hit the floor, their suppose could not be described. Soon enough the brand ceased its glowing, and Roberts features became more human. Even as he returned to normal he didn't loose the look of shock. "Robert?" Ragdoll asked.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" he shouted, leaping to his feet. "How, I can't have kids. This make no sense, a spell maybe. No I don't know one that can do that. Wait, I'm going to be a father, what do I do. Do I teach them evil, or good. Let them decide. Names, what about names. Do my servants know how to handle kids." He went on and on, surprisingly nervous for such a calm person. Ragdoll eventually had to hit his shoulder to stir him. "What?"

"Robert, calm down." She ordered, then explained. "I'm not pregnant, I just said to calm you down. The shock prevented you from getting angry. Oaky." Robert looked at her, but instead of calm he looked enraged.

"You mean to tell me…" he began. "That you lied to me about me becoming a father. That the most precious thing that could happen was falsity." He heaved, his teeth clenched. He was shaking with fury, and the lashed out. "I'M SO PROUD OF YOU" he called, engulfing her in his arms and squeezing her tight, make many kissed along her face. "This such an evil thing to do, make someone believe something so great only to shatter it."

"Yay?" Ragdoll said in confusion, but was happy to be in his arms again.

"But now I have unfinished business with a friend. If you hear screaming, just ignore it." Robert said, and took his natural demon form. Taking to the air he rocketed off toward the out battle, where everyone else was.

"We'd better go to. They'll need our help." Rin said. Everyone agreed, and they went to the jet, readying to the next confrontation.

* * *

**To be continued.**

I am truly sorry, time has skipped by me lately. To give you a reason I now take care of my sick grandmother and need to help my mother as she just had surgery. Nothing major but enough to make me forget time. Believe it or not this chapter was rushed, I noticed a few days ago how long it's been since I updated and was like "what the hell, better make another chapter. These people deserve at least something."

Anyway next chapter will(hopefully) be out soon, but again I cannot make promises. These will be fairly action based.

Any questions just ask, and for the translation of Ragdolls incantation

-Bind the soul, tie the body, keep in chains,

Never more to move or rage

Hold until the days grow cold

Never more a soul to hold. "

(It's Russian)


	42. Chapter 42: Empowered Urban War

I am so sorry for the long wait, I have no acceptable excuse. Simply put I have lost my muse over the last few months, I think it's medical related. In any case I know it's not worth it, the chapter I mean. I hope you find some humor in it at least.

I do not own Total Drama Island

**The McClain School for Extraordinary individuals**

**Ch 42: Empowered Urban War**

The ground rumbled as thunderous noise filled the air. The footsteps of an army, phenomenal in power, great in size. The darkness did nothing to hide them, sparks of energy glowed as they marched. Machines towering over humans, heavily armored and bulky. They were shaped as men, each appendage sharpened to razor edge. Slim visors instead for eyes, glowing red and arched upward mimicking a glare. Above them small unmanned drones flew about, shaped as a fusion of helicopter and jet. A spherical 'eye' adorned each; they sent out beams of red light, scanning for everything that could be a threat. Now most would be amazed, or earful of the sight but the mechanized army was not the strangest part.

Within the ranks of the metallic mass were teenagers, high-school students of every different age and shape and gender. Many were odd, with scales or claws or wings. All were clad in skin tight black cat suits, a Japanese helm within a circle symboled on the chest. Some hovered in the sky, formations of six in triangular fashion.

All these forces rounded the building, and once in position they came to a halt. Silently they waited, knowing, feeling, an attack. No sweat, no nervousness, not even a quiver. Completely emotionless, they were the perfect army. Not even the slightest breath escaped their lips, or the squeak of gears.

Then they felt it, a force not unlike their own. Each turning their heads toward the north they found the force. The earth did not shake, but the sheer power was palpable.

"This reminds me of camp." Someone said, his voice echoing outward with confidence.

"I'll say dude, we had some wild times. This party looks different though." Another voice called out, cheerful and optimistic. The army stared in their direction, beholding a large group of people approaching. Behind them was a set of high-schoolers, just as diverse as the army but dressed in casual clothing. "Let's show them some Wawanakwa spirit, Roll Call." The second voice said, tipping a cowboy-hat over his eyes. He was dressed in a pink trench-coat, western boots, blue tights or pants and shirtless. "DREAMER!"

"ARSON!" the first voice yelled. It was a man with an abnormally long torso, green Mohawk and several piercings. He was garbed in a tight blue shirt, chains hanging loosely form his shoulders and tied to his waist, and dark read pant. They gave the effect of a fire growing hotter as it ascended. The chains were already heated and glowing orange.

"ICE QUEEN!" another woman called, dressed in the part, as a queen. Her crown and jewelry were pure ice, and a fan covered her face. She was of Asian descent, her hair done up in a bun. An old style masquerade mask concealed her finer features.

"MAN OF NATURE!" called a powerful masculine voice. He was enormous, his muscles bulging. Bark covered him like skin as vines pulsed as if veins underneath. Leavers covered over his face, leaving only his nose and mouth open. His visible skin was dark.

"THE DAMNED!" This time a woman, built thinly. She looked dead, her skin seemed rotted in parts, her head like a skull. Her clothing was dark blues and blacks, torn and ragged as if she just rose from the grave. Her hair matched them.

"SONIC BOOM" A woman said, this time more bulky than the others. She dressed not in skin tight suits or dresses but in African robes. Her face was concealed by a vale, her hair was done in pony tail. Sown throughout the robes were cylinders, small and rattling. The emanated a whistle as air passed through them.

"PIXIE" the next said, a woman stepped forth with long flowing blond hair. She was very well endowed, and true to here name dressed as a pixie, little clothing to hide her and a wand in her hands. A make mimicking a butterfly covered her face but even then she was attractive.

"MEDICINE MAN" a man called out. He stepped forward with an excited walk. His clothing consisted of a doctors coat over training cloths. Concealing his eyes was a visor, it reflected slightly the light of the robot army. His hands held a green aura, for what was unknown. Physically he was tall, athletic with an pointed chin. And brown hair.

"KINETIC". Now a very large man stepped out, the ground quaking with him. His costume was pure black fabric held to his skin with metallic plats over the arms, legs, and torso. A metal helmet akin to Vikings adorned his head. He banged his arms together a few times, energy flowing out and into him.

"REPLICATE/REPITITION" two feminine voices called as one. The tall one was Replicate and dressed in a skin tight striped, black and white, body suit with pure white mask. Her partner, Repetition, was shorter and heavier set, with an inverse collared costume to Replicate, this one with a pitch black mask. They were holding hands, an imposing force coming from the contact.

"OCEANNIATA". A woman stood, blond hair tied back with swirling water lining her face like veins. She wore a divers suit, several belts lined the arms legs and waists, each holding small containers. Within the containers was water, enough to make a small knife or arrow. No mask covered her face, but her eyes glowed with blue fury.

"TECH" another small man arrived. His outfit was a lab coat, baggy pants, boots, and T-shirt. Over his arms were technological gauntlets and a tinted glass visor was over his eyes. Within the coat were innumerable devises, all deadly or very effective.

"METAMORPH" a female called, slithering on as a serpent. A moment later she changed into a human, shot and somewhat thick. She wore plain grey fatigues, but a moment later they shifted to tiger stripes as claws and fangs grew.

"BREAKER" a loud yell called as the ground caved in. A woman, bulked with muscle and armored, burst forth. Her eyes were golden and her hair raven black. She snarled angrily.

"ISABLE STONE, CAPTION OF THE HUNTER SQUADS!" Izzy yelled, followed by her green clad followers.

"DETECTOR" a man said, tall and lanky in a trench coat and pistol in hand.

"MASTER CHEF" the last and most powerful voiced called from on high. Moments later a figure dropped to the ground. It caved in with a loud crack, dusk flying high as a shadowed figure stood. When it passed a man stood, huge and muscular, hunched over with a scowl. His attire mimicked a swat officer. "WAWANAKWA TRIBE, MOVE!" chef yelled. At once his forces moved, prompting quick and forceful advance of the machine army.

* * *

**The Command Center**

Chris looked over the battlefield, a cold sweat dripping form his forehead. He looked over enemy numbers, know powers, and he didn't like it at all.

"Noah, give me a sit-rep!"

"We knew the enemies numbers would be greater, and those machines make it much worse. Our own forces will have trouble keeping even power levels." Noah explained looking over a video capture of the conflict. "They need to go all out to destroy the robot but then have to switch to lower levels to knock out the other students. Good news is that Robert's been taken care off."

"Good, have the team turn around and assist." Chris instructed. "And have Robert report to the med bay, he should be with them."

"No, he's on his way to the fight." Noah replied. "And moving very fast."

"What, if he's not going with the team why doesn't he just teleport? He can do that." Chris asked.

"It appears that he's very angry, and almost there."

"I see. That could work, send word to Tech. I have a plan." Chris ordered, the devious smile on his lips telling all.

* * *

**The Battle Ground**

The earth shook as buildings crumbled. Energy radiated in all directions, multiple in colors and strength. Trees were uprooted, cars toppled over and crushed, screams and yells filled the air in tandem with explosions.

"Burn!" Arson yelled as he cast flames upon the enemy robots. They started to melt to molten slag, a puddle formed the held any others back. Laughing to himself he didn't notice the drones above aim and fire. Looking up last second he shielded himself, but the attack never came. Opening his eyes he found a wall of ice.

"You're Welcome loser." Ice Queen commented and created a number of floating icicles, launching them at the drones.

/

Meanwhile The Damned clapped her hands, opening dark portals behind her. With a wicked smile she called forth her minion, the stench of undead filled the air. Shambling forth several corpses moaned in hunger. Flyers above fired, but the zombies converged around the Damned, shielding her. From her defensive position she filed streams of darkness, engulfing and choking the flyers. Only a few moments passed before several feel from the sky. The zombies caught them before they hit ground, and on the Damned's command set them down.

"Nice one girl!" Sonic Boom announced, her voice echoing across the battlefield. She was surrounded by enemies, but instead of panicking she smiled. Spinning around she rose the ends of the robe upward and outward. Thrusting her arms outward she released sonic blasts, they rang through the metal tubes creating bullet like sonic waves I all directions. They pierced through the robots, incapacitated the students. "Ha, top that!"

"With pleasure!" Metamorph called out and leapt in. She changed her arms into heavy whips, spinning around like a tornado and striking down all within range. The second she finished she jumped up, as she fell she changed her form to that of a drill. Spinning rapidly she dug into the ground. Temporarily out of harm the ground began to shake. Instantly tentacles shot through the ground at different spots. At the tips were orbed shells, hard enough to knock out the enslaved students.

/

While they compared tactics others were sighing with embarrassment.

"I can't believe we work together." The Detector said. "They are so unprofessional, gosh."

"Oh lighten up, if you can have fun why bother fighting?" Izzy asked with a smile. She drew her blade. She darted forward into a horde of robots. They lunged at her, but she phased through one landing in the center. Without pause she spun, sheathing her sword second later. The robots fell to pieces once she stood. She smirked, looking about as her squad took out the students leaving her to the machines. She spun instantly, ready to draw her blade. She never got the chance as she heard three shots. Before her three people fell, all enslaved student. She turned and raised an eyebrow at Detector.

"They were stun shots. Gosh!" he said with a huff.

"I wonder where Owen is, we never get to have privacy anymore, not like them." Izzy said, ignoring Detectors grumbling and glancing at another part of the field.

/

Not far in the ruins of a collapsed building were Pixie and Medicine-Man. They were holding off attackers but not attacking themselves. Medicine Man dodged primarily, only grabbing and tossing his enemies back away. Pixie matched him, waving her wand around to make instantly and temporary shields.

"So Taylor, how about tomorrow? We haven't been out in a while." She said absentmindedly.

"Not in public Pixie, you know that!" he shouted, sighing. "And you know the student's take a lot of time."

"But still!" she whined. "I miss you." She said, somehow catching his eyes. For a moment they were both caught, but that moment was enough. One student fired, a beam of molten hot flames caught her, she fell screaming. Medicine-Man was still, but he was not content. He saw red and busted forth.

His first punch struck the student and sent him through a wall, he spun with a kick taking two more in once motion. Without blinking he thrust his elbows back and caught two in the gut, knocking them out. All that remained were machines, and before they could react they all shut down.

"Figured I'd have some fun." A voice said form above. Medicine-Man calmed down and looked up, Tech was sitting on a piece of debris smirking. "Just got some orders, you go do what you gotta do."

"Lindsay!" Medicine-Man shouted and darted back to Pixie. She gritted her teeth in pain. Medicine-Man looked her over, finding a severe burn on her shoulder. Placing his hand over it a green glow came. Pixie's face relaxed, she seemed to calm.

"That's Pixie." She said with a smile.

"Guys you really should get up and back into the fight." Tech said. "Besides I need a distraction while I take care of this." At the Tech began to motion to the mechanical pieces, each floated and began to combine into some sort of device. "Keep them off of me will ya?"

"Got it Cody." Pixie said with a salute.

"Pixie!" Medicine-Man moaned.

/

Water flowed, torrents shout out as if missiles tearing through the machines and engulfing the enemy students. Those that attacked could not get past the shield of water, their attacks were carried away just as they were. Oceanniata stood at the center, her arms out forming a bubble around her. She pulled water from the very air, drying it out but giving her an endless supply. No smile graced her features, no smirk. She looked sad.

"I can't believe it came to this." She sighed. Just then the bubble around her burst. Her eyes shot open, looking toward the source. Three students surrounded by a bubble akin her own were floating toward her. One was waving his arms around, steering the water away. A small hole appeared in the bubble, the other students raised their arms and fired, releasing bolts of electricity. She had no defense, even her rubber suit wouldn't stop it.

"Need help!" a cheerful voice called out, and before an answer was given two eels shot out. The collided with the bolts, absorbed the energy and went flying into the torrents. She looked to her right, a hover chair descended next to her with Dreamer seated, a drink in his hands. "Hey babe."

"Thanks hon, but can't you win this with a thought?" she asked.

"Nope, can't knock them out with a thought. I can only make my imagination physical. Besides you have to admit this is fun." Dreamer said.

"We're fighting our own students, well I am. You never taught so it's different for you." She explained. Before she could continue both heard gun fire. Air drones switched to projectiles and opened fire. Dreamer looked up and struck his hand out. A metallic doom appeared above them, blocking the incoming fire. Seconds later slots opened in the doom, automated turrets rose and opened fire. The drones were turned to scrap.

"I know Babe, I care to." Dreamer said. "I'm here to help them, just like you."

"You always have my back don't you?" she asked affectionately, stepping closer. She reached up and pulled him closer, placing a small kiss on his cheek. "Now, let's act like teenagers again."

"Beat down the bad guys and get pizza?" Dreamer said with a laugh. She nodded.

/

Plants sprung up, entangling students and machines alike. As they struggled to get free a loud yell bellowed as something large charged through. They burst apart on impact; the object coming to a stop after a row was destroyed. Kinetic stood, banging his plates.

"MN, hold another few!" he called. Man-of-Nature stood, placing his hands on the ground, again plants sprung up entangling more. Kinetic got ready to charge, but he didn't get the chance. Darting forward were several figures, each taking a shot and striking Kinetic hard. He bounced around like a ball before landing in a heap. The attacking figures turned toward the Man-of-Nature. He gulped, backed up in fear.

"Stay back." He said, his voice weak.

"Peter Pumpkin Eater that hurt, but I'm still able to fight." Kinetics voice called out. He stood again, purple energy radiating off his body. He rose his foot, then stopped down. Instantly he thundered forward, knocking everything in his way over with enough force to crack the ground. He stopped in front of Man-of-Nature, panting a bit.

"Thanks dude, that was scary."

"I'll never get why you are so scared when you are so big." Kinetic said with a laugh, but stooped when he heard metallic clicks all around. Both looked, they were surrounded by students armed with rifles, pistols, etc.

"I did not see that coming." Man-Of-Nature replied.

"NO PROB!" Two voices said as one. Instantly the surrounding force were pulled back, disarmed and knocked out. Multiple copies of Replicate and Repetition, stood in their place with bright smiles. "Hey guys."

They could only laugh at the situation.

/

Savage calls filled the air as two rage filled empowered wrecking machines tore through the battle. Breaker and Chef relentlessly beat on machines, giving only light smacks to students that challenged them. Chef ignored any attack, they just bounced off or amounted to nothing, Eva was leaping around, pulling debris up to use as shields. Only the students with enhanced straight gave any trouble, but the staff members were stronger and more experienced.

Chef leapt into the air and slammed down with his fist making a shock wave. The force sent enemies into the air, Eva leapt up and grabbed one, tossing him into others midair.

"Keep it up, Sooner or later we'll meet class five's or higher." Chef instructed. "Pray none are above level four, or this could be really bad."

"So what, we'll crush anything in our way." Eva roared, grabbing a robot and using it as a battering ram. Chef sighed, but spun when something struck ground behind him.

"Sup Chef?" Tech said, sitting atop a large oval metallic object. "Need you to chuck this at the building."

"What?" chef asked.

"Orders from the top. Trust me, it's a good idea." Tech said and jumped off. Chef shrugged, picked up the object and tossed it.

* * *

**Earlier, just after the battle began**

The building rattled as the two forces battled outside. However all workers went about their business, not giving heed to the danger. Then the doors opened, catching their attention. A group of five stepped in, all ready for business.

"Do you have an app…AH!" the receptionist screamed as her desk was crushed, two powerful hands lifting form the ruble.

"Leave, now" a commanding voice said. With that everyone ran out of the building, at least on this floor.

"Was that necessary Marcus?"

"It got them to leave." Marcus replied.

"True enough. It is better than arguing with them Luna"

"Fine, you win Alyson." Luna sighed.

"So do we go up, or down?"

"Not sure Anglea" Luna said. "They never keep labs or anything up top."

"But the enemy commander is always there."

"Andy is right, we can go after the big guy or take out the lab." Luna said. "We can't split up, both are probably to guarded for us to take in small numbers."

"The lab, if we take it out and undue the control our army increases." Andy suggested. "And we can probably find a ride back up."

"Sound plan, let's get to an elevator then." Luna ordered. They began to walk down the hall, but not one foot forward when security entered, "Or not."

"You ar ordered to evacuate the prmaahhhhhhhhhh" the lead security guard, along with all his men screamed out as electricity surged through them. Everyone turned to Andy.

"What?" he asked

"That was awesome." Marcus said aiming a high-five. Andy ignored him as they headed toward the elevator. Marcus ripped the doors off showing the empty shaft. Andy looked into it, up and down. He motioned for Luna to approach. She examined as well. With a smile she took a cord wrapped around her torso and undid it.

"I knew this would come in handy." She said and stretched it out, telling everyone to tie it round their waste. With a nodded she took out a knife.

"Luna, what are you doing?" Anglea asked. Luna chuckled a bit, her hair turning black.

"Having fun." And she through the knife. It cut through elevator wire, and they could hear screeching metal. Drawing her blade she crouched down, and just as the wind rushed from the falling elevator she jumped after it. In their surprise everyone fell with her, unable to hold themselves.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Anglea screamed.

"Calm down." Alyson said. "You can fly."

"Not the point!" Anglea yelled. "How are we supposed to know the end!"

"Simple, stop now." Luna said and stabbed her blade into the wall. It sparked and cut through the metal wall before stopping. It helped the Marcus gripped into the wall while Anglea and Alyson levitated themselves. Andy was light enough to not burden them and just hung there.

"I like dark Luna." Marcus said.

"Shut it, keep your spitfire." Luna yelled. "Once the elevator hit we drop." It didn't take long for the booming crash, and as soon as it happened they all let go. Wind passed them like mountain gusts, chilling them to the bone but it did not deter them. Only the mission was on their minds, but Luna did have other concerns, "_You better live Alex, or I'll hunt you down through the spirit world and kill you myself."_

"Don't worry." Marcus said. "Alex and Cooper will be fine. Do you think Alex is worrying about you?"

"No, he's too busy dodging fireballs." Luna joked. "Stops coming up."

Everyone nodded as they readied for impact. Alyson wrapped them in a telekinetic field, slowing their descent to safe levels. They landed with little trouble, Marcus breaking through the wall as the door was blocked the fallen elevator. When everyone was free they looked on, shocked by the grand display.

"How did no one notice this giant facility, its enormous." Anglea asked.

"Same way every villain does, don't ask me how." Alyson replied. "You'd think he would have different elevators for this level."

They fanned out, walking around the entrance area. It was a simple overlooking platform, computers and scanners abound. They could see every areas rom here. Andy's eyes caught the large blue vats.

"We should look for the station controlling those vats, I think that's the serum." Andy said.

"I agree, I'll look into these computers. They might have some preliminary data." Luna said.

"Hey guys!" Marcus called. They turned to him, he was standing next to a glass case. Inside was a body, large and insectoid. Luna's eyes shot open. She darted over, placing her hands on the glass and examining it.

"It's Ted." She said. "He disappeared during our last fight, I wondered what happened. Word was he died."

"Should we get him out of here?" Alyson asked.

"Later, he's can now. Actually he looks dead. When this is over we'll see to him." Andy said. They stared at him. "I know it's cold, but we have a mission."

"He's right." Luna said. "Besides, he was insane anyway. Move out."

Though they looked unsure they all left for the vats, Luna headed toward a nearby computer and began looking up data on them. As she typed she gave no though to the outside world, until if forced her to.

A loud crack, breaking glass and moving shards. She spun around, the case containing Ted had broken. She looked around for the cause, but nothing was moving.

"ahhhh…" a voice moaned out, suddenly Teds body began convulsing, as if it was having a seizure. It rose slightly, only its torso as its back arched. Then a sudden snap and it fell down. Luna was wary, he blade ready but all that happened was another snap.

"What the hell?" she asked, and the body answered. An arm shout out, pulled back slightly and gripped part of the shell. It began pushing, joined by another it eventually snapped open completely.

"Uh, that was nice." Luna recognized that voice from anywhere. Pulling himself from the corpse Ted stood, changed. His body was covered in an insect shell, his fingers sprouted natural stingers, but his face was human. He was his normal sized, but his eyes still held insanity. He stretched and looked over himself. "I look kida like Kerrigan, ha." He laughed and looked around, his eyes widened with delight when he saw Luna.

"Ted." She said, already knowing what would happen. "Let's get this over with, I'm not in the playing mood."

"What fun. Play time Luna."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

I know it's short, and again I'm sorry. It was just to show the other characters. I'll admit I don't rightly know how to make a giant battle scene, as to me it's just the few awesome or central characters on both sides kicking ass, then nothing.

In any case if you have questions you know how to contact me.


	43. Chapter 43: Savage Rematch

I am again sorry for the delay, I won't waste time with excuses; you want to read this (I hope ) so I'll let you get to it.

I do not own Total Drama Island (Is this really necessary at this point?)

**The McClain School for Extraordinary individuals**

**Ch 43: Savage Rematch**

Luna held her blade arched before her, it was a defensive stance for she did not know how Ted would act. They circled each other, neither moving to attack, only examining their opponent. Luna was annoyed, she knew Ted. He didn't wait and examine, he flailed and charged wildly.

"_This is wrong; Ted is not a calm combatant. He's pure insanity, lunges at his opponents and tears them apart. Why is he waiting?" _ She wondered.

"This is like a movie!" Ted said excitedly. "Two warriors circling each other, gauging the others abilities until the final fight starts. This is so much fun!"

"Do you think this is a game?" Luna yelled, her temper rising.

"Yep, a fun little game with my friend Luna." Ted replied with a childlike smile and a shrug, then he leapt forward with a pointed thrust. Luna dodged to the side, spinning with her blade to slash Ted. His wings flapped, the dust kicked up and he was in the air before her attack came. He didn't get far, only a few feet away before he landed with a light thud.

"You need more practice in this form." Luna said. "You don't know how to maneuver properly or your limits."

"Damn, I didn't ask for an educational game!" Ted shouted and darted forth. Luna slashed, connecting with the stingers and deflecting the blow. Ted did not let up, he rapidly jabbed his barbed fingers, Luna only deflecting last minute. Suddenly he spun in the air, acting like a drill. Luna held her blade vertically; interrupting the attack with a mighty pull tossed Ted aside. He landed into a crouched position, smile still evident.

"You've gotten faster." Luna commented. "It won't save you!" she taunted and leapt high into the air, bringing her blade down hard. Ted rolled to the side, as the blade pierced the floor, the sound echoing in the chamber.

/

**Below**

Anglea looked up, a strange echo came to her ears. The others didn't seem to care; Marcus was busy moving heavy machinery why Alyson and Andy examined the equipment. Cocking her head to the side and took to the air, going to see if Luna found anything.

"Hey Luna did you heaaahhhhhh" Anglea screamed as a dagger flew passed her head. She lowered to the edge, just peering over the platform to see Luna and Ted locked in combat. Luna had three daggers in her hand, she was tossing them with precision at Ted but they couldn't cut his exoskeleton.

"Anglea return to help the others." Luna said, having heard the girl yelp. "This fight is mine."

"But Luna, we need to hurry." Anglea argued.

"I know, but Ted will fight us no matter what. More accurately he'll fight me. I don't know how strong he is, he could be toying with me. I'll fight him you all move on." Luna said. Anglea wanted to argue more, but a stern glare from Luna sent her off. The moment she turned back Ted was thrusting his stingers at her face. She fell back to avoid it, Ted passing right over her. She pushed off the ground and flipped into a flying kick. Ted spun and caught her attack; using great force he pushed her away. She landed into a defensive pose.

"Sensei's rule 47, be ready to let go of your weapon. Now let's continue, I have work to do."

"Don't lie Luna." Ted said. "You want to play just as much as me. You like the rush, like the adrenalin."

"DO YOU THINK THIS IS A GAME?" Luna yelled. "We're fighting with deadly weapons, aiming for vital area, we could easily die!"

"Yep, very fun game." Ted said.

Without warning he leapt into the air, using his wings he turned upside-down and clawed upward. Luna blocked below but Ted brought his foot down. Luna let go of her sword for an instant, catching the limb and halting the attack. Gripping tightly she lifted herself up and dropped kicked Ted with both her legs. The force was such that he flipped and landed on his back. Slapping the ground he was at his feet and ready instantly. Luna was standing idly, breathing deeply. Though calming down she was still in her yang form, but her smile was wide.

"You're right." She said. "I can make any excuse imaginable but the truth is I want to fight you." She explained. "I've fought many people, more than I can count. Most of them are dead, even my sensei. You however aren't dead. I've never held back, I fight with everything against you. Though you lose you never die. I've not had an opponent like you in ages."

"I'm good at this game, that's why." Ted explained.

"When we see the end we aim to reach it, never wondering if it be good or ill. Thy enemy is the one who truly knows you, your friend is one that can't." Luna said poetically. "My darkness I hide, but to you its open as a book. Now my honored adversary, die." She called and charged, blade aimed for the kill. As she stood there her form shifted, the dark colors of her hair and clothing shifted and dimmed; they became grey. She was calm now, not angry or aggressive. In this battle she found peace. Ted watched this, but as with most things his didn't care. His attack was fast, faster than Luna thought it would be. He wasn't swiping at her anymore, his stance took the knife hand assault. She dodged the blows as best she could, only blocking when his arms came to close.

"_He's learned. With his new exoskeleton he can grip my blade if I block the strikes. Maybe I should let him."_ She thought. With an exaggerated thrust Ted cut forward, Luna ducked beneath. Even as she moved Ted other hand struck down. Slashing forward Luna blocked the attack; as expected Ted wrapped his fingers around the blade. He pulled it back to disarm her but Luna pushed off the ground and spun, wrapping her ankles around his head and pulling, hard. Ted hit the ground with a bang but didn't get the chance to rise up. Opening his eyes he saw Luna in the air, her blade pointed at him and falling.

"Goodbye my opponent." Luna called as the loud clash of shell and steel sounded.

/

**Back Below**

The others were busing themselves with finding anything they could about the chemical that controlled the other students. This mostly meant Andy was looking through files while the others read notes they couldn't truly understand.

"Damn, I want to smash something." Marcus complained. "I mean isn't there a machine I can break that will fix everything?"

"Relax Marcus, I know you wish this over with but we need to be…"Alyson began but was cut off by an odd sound, like metal striking hard bone. "What's going on up there?"

"Guys, Lunas' fighting Ted" Anglea called out. "He's up and looks mutated."

"What, let's get up there!" Marcus called but Anglea stopped him.

"She said not to, that we need to find a way to stop the other students." She explained. "She doesn't know how strong he is and that he might be able to stop us."

"Then we have to help her!" Marcus yelled again.

"No." Andy called out from the monitor of a computer. "She's right, we need to move on. Every moment we waste fighting Ted is a moment the instructors and free struts could die. Plus Luna has a point. We have no Idea what Teds been through in the last few weeks, we don't know what to expect."

"But we can't just leave her!" Marcus again shouted.

"If anyone can handle themself its Luna." Andy explained. "I've found what we need. The chemical by itself is harmless and would flush out of their systems in a few weeks. We need to disrupt the signal controlling them. That's at the top, with the leader. I'm going to fry everything in those tanks and the files, Luna will handle the rest when she wins." Andy said and motioned for everyone to step back. He took a breath and began to charge as much energy as he could. Not a moment later he unleashed it all onto the tanks, breaking through the glass and superheating the chemical inside. I flooded out but Alyson formed a shield around them to divert the flow. Steam rose steadily from the tanks as Andy's lightening boiled the chemicals, he body was leaking excess energy from the charge. Before long fire alarms went off around them, extinguisher foam sprayed and circled around, engulfing the chemical and the field.

With a wave of her hand Alyson pushed it away. A good amount of the chemical was left but Andy looked happy, as much as he could anyway.

"The foam and oxygen are contaminating what's left." He explained through panting breaths. "It's useless now. Let's get moving." He said while leaning over. He pointed over to the other side of the room, the others looked and saw another elevator. Nodding Marcus picked him up and they all darted over. Prying the door open they found a functioning elevator waiting, pressed the top floor icon, and they were off; each gave a worried look to Luna's direction but knew they had to leave.

On the way up Alyson looked to Andy.

"It wasn't just her suggestion to leave was it?" she asked, referring to leaving Luna behind. Andy shook his head.

"No, she has a rivalry with him." He whispered. "She follows old ways of honor, you know that. She wants this fight and I wouldn't stop it. Besides, it's Alex's job to worry for her safety."

"Did you just make a joke?" Alyson asked, her eyes wide with shock. Such an event was something most feared would overturn the universe.

"It does happen." Andy said, once again in his monotone voice.

* * *

**Office of the Black Samurai**

The Samurai stood looking out the window, his eyes scanning the entire battle below. Behind him stood Shadow, Nick and Tabitha. They were waiting for his instruction's, but he was eerily silent. Like a statue he was unmoving, so focused he did not even notice the slight shakes of the building he inhabited. When he turned suddenly they jumped in surprise.

He surveyed the room. It was spacious, more akin to a ballroom than an office. A large table was at its center, circular with seven chairs. Grand statues of old gods lined the walls, it was as if they watched the mortals beneath their gaze. Various weapons were on stands, giving notice to the styles in which the Samurai fought. A single large window lay inside the room overlooking the city, and only one exit. To all sides were three steps, the center was lowered for some purpose only he knew. A single desk, mahogany with shadow finish lay to the side, most likely his work space.

"My valued employee's, Where's Mr. Stains?" he finally spoke, his voice remarkably calm beside the chaos outside.

"He joined the attack outside, he thought it would be fun." Tabitha explained. The Samurai sighed and began his speech

"We have intruders. It appears they attack outside was a diversion so that a small elite team could enter and disable the building." He explained boardly. "How cliché can people get."

"It's not a surprise. The Author lives in a world of clichés." Nick said.

"I have not the time for your insanity or levity Nicholas." The Samurai barked. "I've kept a small squadron of the more powerful students. Take them and deal with this problem. I want one of you on each floor in case they manage to get past. Shadow, you lead the squad while Tabitha and Nick guard the entry ways to the upper floors. Do not let them reach me, am I understood?" he asked with a menacing tone. They all nodded and left when he ushered them out. Turning back to the window he sighed.

"Well Headmaster, what will you bring against me, I've already removed your most powerful weapon and the only one that could hope to stop it."

"Really now, and what would that weapon be." A voice called form behind. The Samurai tuned, hand on his blade but he did not draw. For the first time he showed true surprise.

"This is unexpected." He simply said despite his shock.

* * *

**The Elevator**

The group waited with little patience as the elevator slowly rose from floor to floor. Despite there annoyance they were all worried. Even Andy didn't have any idea what they could face, who they'd have to fight. The prospect alone of facing off against fellow students who were under someone else's control was not a happy one.

"You know, this elevator is going to stop soon and we'll have to fight. Happens every time." Alyson commented, hoping to elevate the mood.

"That's just in movies." Marcus replied, but fate decided to side with Alyson. The elevator came to a halt seconds after she said it would. She would have smirked but the elevator doors were torn before she could. Three giant claws thrust forward, Marcus stood before them allowing them to hit. They broke form the force of the thrust and the strength of Marcus. Not even a scream as the limb pulled back, someone's head entered the hole and spit. On instinct Alyson brought up a filed and caught the saliva. It scorched the very air even as it had nothing to burn. Marcus punched the attacker swiftly, removing him from the elevator.

Marcus burst through the elevator doors standing to face their attacks. Before him stood several students, none he recognized at all. They were all standing ready to battle, save one cloaked in the back. The cloaked one approached, darkness moving around him in waves. His steps echoed outward, his arms out in greeting. He brought them together in mocking congratulations.

"Well done my mighty friend. You have successfully infiltrated my building and nearly reached my employer. I bow my head to you." He said with humor in his voice.

"Shadow, why are you here?" Anglea asked as she stepped out of the elevator. The darkness vanished revealing Shadow with a look of shock on his face.

"They sent you with the infiltration team?" he asked. "Well, color me surprised."

"Shadow how can you help this madman?" Anglea called out, her arms wide in confusion. "I know you're a villain but this is just wrong. This is removing peoples free will."

"Listen Angle its complicated." Shadow explained. "My boss is my boss, I'm just following orders."

"You never follow orders, You only listen to yourself!" she yelled.

"Anglea, we don't have time to argue." Andy said, his arms already charging. "We need to take them down and get to the signal transponder."

"And there's the point." He said. "I can't let you do that, see my boss is not a nice guy. Even the main man like me has people above him. If I don't stop you, well let's just say I like my insides…inside."

"Then will bring you down fist, one for many." Andy explained and aimed a charged hand at Shadow. Reflexively dark tendrils formed and whipped around him defensively. Before Andy could fire, however, Anglea put her arm before him.

"Normally I quite, like a caring big sister." She said. "Only when I truly care about something do I get loud. And Shadow, I care about you, you ogre." With that she let loose a volley of golden energy. The tendrils intercepted but were disintegrated by the force. She took to the air and fired a single beam. Several tendrils crossed to intercept it, effectively blocking the attack.

"Take them down, Angle's mine." Shadow ordered and cast more Tendrils to surround Anglea. She pulled her arms in and charged a wave of energy that spread and vaporized them. Spreading her wings wide she flew toward Shadow who took off through the halls. This left Andy, Marcus and Alyson to deal with the remaining students.

The pair flew past room after room in haste, they sought a better battle ground. As they flew Anglea noticed many rooms were bare, the furniture removed. It seemed as if this floor was prepared for battle. Anglea suddenly stopped and spun, arcing energy bursts in every direction. The flurry was not planed, all attacks random. Shadow had to stop and use his tendrils to deflect the incoming attacks.

Darting in Anglea held energy around her fist as she tried to punch Shadow. Again his tendril intercepted but as before it was dissolved. His saving grace was that Anglea lacked true hand-to-hand training. Her continued assault was dodged, thought Shadow himself did not attack. She eventually pulled back.

"Shadow you're a thief, not a world dominating psychopath. You must know this is wrong." She pleaded, her eyes filled with sadness. "And if I have to beat that into you I will."

"Angle..." he began but went silent as she fired another barrage. He leapt back and called his tendrils forth. Thus began the rapid movement of light and darkness. The Tendrils whipped around, lashing and slashing as Anglea's rays of light cut through the air. She constantly moved, changing her position every few moments. Shadow remained still as his tendrils defended him. His enhanced abilities removed the need for him to guide his tendrils with movements.

She could not get close for even as she destroyed a tendril more replaced it, it was if she were fighting a Hydra composed of darkness. Despite the chaos of the fight however, not one tendril truly reached to harm her. Eventually she pulled in and brought forth a wave of light, momentarily the tendrils receded. Using this chance she rushed forward, her wings carrying her as fast as possible. Just as she was about to reach Shadow, however, she felt her wings constrict. Something held them tightly, then around her limbs, even her torso. Tendrils bound her, and as she looked up she found pointed Tendrils looking down.

"Shadow?" she asked looking up to his face. He was empty, not angry or confident. Just empty.

"I can't…I just cant." He said, his tendrils arching even higher. Anglea just stared, unable to understand why he was doing this.

* * *

**Back With the Others**

"So can we agree that that was harder than it should have been?" Marcus asked as he nursed broken arm. "Guy must have been a class seven at least."

Around them were the students they had previously fought. All were beaten, unconscious with various injuries. The heroes, while standing, we not in much better shape. Andy had large cuts over his body as well as heavy bruising. Alyson looked incredibly fatigued, constantly clutching her head in pain.

"Yep, looks like this guy kept the more powerful students around himself." Alyson said. "And it worked, aside from you we're not in any shape to fight at all. If we ran into another group we'd be toast."

"Speaking of…"Andy said gesturing down the hall. Before them stood one last opponent, this one encircled with energy. He began to gather all the force around him into a concentrated ball, aiming it at the group. With a yell he pulled back and went to fire, but the wall behind him broke. Debris rained down and scattered as a metallic oval fell through. The student was knocked unconscious by the sudden occurrence, leaving three confused individuals. Moments later the oval opened, within was a small sphere floating within a large ring. It shined brightly and sent for a beam.

"So only three of us could come?" a voice called out.

"Yes, Tech only had the resources to build a single use teleporter . The energy would only let three pass." Another spoke.

"Couldn't you just manipulate time and make us move faster?" A third asked.

"No, now that Robert is dealt with my mission is complete. Even though I was relieved the Ancient of Days knew I would stop the event if I could. Now that its done my powers are restricted."

Stepping forth from the beam were Alex, Cooper and Kan. They were better for their ware, though their clothing was torn at points. They continued their conversation until they noticed the other group on the floor.

"Deus ex machine. Always happens." Alyson said.

"Wow, you guys ok?" Alex asked as he observed their condition. "And what's a Dues x mach what?"

"A plot device in fictional works. I didn't think they actually occurred." Andy explained through panting breaths.

"Let me give you some herbs." Cooper offered and took a few leaves form one of his pockets. They spread over their various wounds, but the effect was slow. "Sorry, I wasn't able to get any faster herbs before the mission.

"It's okay, Anglea is around here somewhere." Alyson assured. "But we have to get moving. We've got a lot of people now, this will be easy."

"I'm afraid not." Kan said. "You're all to injured to put up a fight against The Samurai, don't question me I know what I'm saying." He stopped all arguments before they began. He then turned to Alex and Cooper. He pulled them off to the corner. "You two are relatively unharmed. I need to you to go up and take care of this. I would, but as I told you I've been limited."

"Wait, alone?" Alex asked. "Not without Luna, she's the one that tells us what to do. Hey, where's Luna?" he suddenly sounded worried, understandable in his position.

"She's taking care of things in an underground lab, she'll be up soon." Alyson assured him.

"I'll get her, I can do that at least." Kan said. "Now go, somehow I think Luna would hurt worse than the villains if you let the Samurai win on her account.

"Yeah…" Alex said with a shudder, the thoughts of endless training and brutal sparring sessions entering his mind. "Let's go Cooper."

"But?"

"NOW!" Alex almost screamed and dragged him up the stairs.

"Even in a situation like this they act like kids." Alyson said happily, but Looked at Kan with suspicious eyes. HE didn't give her the chance to answer.

"I saw a vision of the future, After Robert was rendered sane." He explained. "They are the ones that win this fight, along with Luna. It's time for them to be real hero's. I have something cliché to say but You understand the jest of things."

"So that was a lie, you being limited?" she asked.

"Yes, though now that the threat is gone I'll still be reprimanded if I use my powers to change things to much. Still, I don't want this world to end. I like it here, I have a family. Despite all the talk heaven is reather dull, my 'true' family is comprised of uptight workaholics." He explained.

"So we leave it to them."

"Yep, but I wasn't wrong. You three aren't in the position to fight what they're going to face. Now if you'll excuse me, I have ot get Luna up here." With that he was gone, moving through the timeline like a ghost.

* * *

**A few floors up**

"Couldn't teleport us to the right floor, we have to climb a mountain of stairs." Alex complined. "You ever think fate just likes screwing with us?"

"It would explain a lot of things." Cooper replied, but then smoothing couth the corner of his eyes. He looked up and found tiny crescent objects falling through the air and onto the stairs. Alex noticed his friends inattention and turned to see the reason, his eyes shot open with horror. Looking quickly to his left h found a door, grabbed Cooper and pulled him through. Second later the entire stair well exploded, debris fell to the floors below and the structure was crippled.

"Damnit, Should've know he was here." Alex said as they stood. He surveyed the area, it was barren of anthing save the odd collom. No office's, no deskes, nothing at all.

"This is weird, what kind of building has an empty floor?" Cooper questioned.

"One the Author wants!" a voice called out as a circle in the ceiling fromed, fire and concussive force blasthing through. From the smoke a lone figure stood, he cakeled maddley but joyfully. "Alex my man, here to party?"

"Nick." Alex said standing, and despite the task he was give he smiled. "We have a round three right?" he asked.

"Yep, LETS GET READY TO RUMBLE. IN THIS CORRNER, THE MEDIUM SIZED MEDIUM, THE SPECTRAL DR. PHIL, ALEX!" Nick called out loudly, fill the entire room with noise. As he imagined his own little arena Alex and Cooper spoke amungts themselves.

"Okay, your not gonna like this." Alex began.

"You want to fight him one on one while I go ahead and deal with this." Cooper cut him off. "You've been around Luna long enough for you to develop a sense of honor in this type of thing. I'm you best friend I know."

"Wow, that was esay." Alex said.

"I know, just don't die. If you do I'll have to tell Luna and what do you think she'd do to me." Cooper said with a shudder. "You know, she probably knows we're talking about her."

"Yep, so we're dead anyway." Alex laughed.

"I'm off, see you in a bit." And with Cooper unleashed vines form his suit to the hole in the ceiling. Pulling himself up he began his search.

Nick was still barking to the imaginary crowd when he noticed the absence of one person. Hitting his head he laughed.

"Went through the hole I made didn't he." Nick said. "Why does that always happen. Oh right." He then pointed toward the air. "Get some original Ideas you crappy author, these people have been waiting and this is what they get?" Suddenly a loose rock fell on his head, with a large segment ready to follow. "Okay, jeeze."

"Um…you are crazy right?" Alex asked

"Nope, I'm the only sane one around." And with that Nick shot forward. He spun with a kick but Alex dodged to the left and with a wave of his hand several canine spirits rose. The each sank their spectral Jaws into Nick, who simply smiled and burst. Seconds later he was regenerated.

"You heal faster." Alex noticed. "_Must br the chemical_" he thought. Then he spoke in low tones. "Rise and flow with me."

A large banging was heard from the stairwell. Nick turned in curiosity only to find large chunks of rock levitating. Without warning they smashed through the wall and flew toward Nick. He quickly drew a hidden knife and severed his left hand; using all his might he threw it at the flying ruble and on contact it detonated. The explosion sent shockwaves that pushed the other debris back, each fell back to the floor. He smirked and turnd, but Alex was in the air and kicking him in the face.

Nick hit the ground with a thud, rolling away from the attack. He stood quickly, hunched over with a smile.

"Thank you sir, may I have another?" he requested in a childlike voice.

"Oaky, that was just creepy." Alex said. "Still, I have to beat you down hurry after Cooper."

"He's not getting far." Nick said. "A shiftly little person might get in his way."

"Tabitha, really. Is this a movie or something?" Alex asked

"NO! It's a fanfiction that completely breaks off its roots, not connection save some people to the original series." Nick said. "You know, I'm probably going overboard with the 'I know the truth thing'. I'll stop now. Anyway, yeah Tabitha's gonna keep him busy."

"Nope." Alex said. "Coopers a lot tougher than you think, and he's not alone." With that Alex thrust his arms Forward, spirit falcons short forth to Nick. Nick ran forward and punched each, detonation his arms with each attack. The smoke blinded Alex for a moment, enough so that when he looked up he found Nick directly in front, both arms missing, a mad grin on his face.

"Boom." He whispered and Alex felt the full force of his explosion.

* * *

**Yet One More Floor Up**

Cooper stood, unmoving as he looked forward. Before stood a faceless black shade, one hand clawed the other an enormous fist. Without features it had to identify but Cooper knew.

"Tabitha?" he asked.

"Yes it is cutie, what you didn't notice me in the chaos of the auditorium?" she asked mockingly. "I'm here to stop you from going any further."

"But…you can't…" he began but she silenced him.

"What, Can't condone what's happening? You really don't know me do you." She criticized, her accusation hitting Cooper in his core. "I want power, more and more power, for power si strength and the strong survive. That's why I follow the Samurai, his chemical makes me strong."

"There are other ways!" Cooper argued.

"True, but I'm not very patient. Besides, I get paid this way to." She explained.

"Stand aside Tabitha, I won't fight you but I will get past you." Cooper said bravely, and Tabitha looked as if she swooned.

"Such fire, I wish you had that before. It would have made you so much more fun." She said. "But the act won't stop me, your purpose is over. I no longer need you."

"Purpose?" he questioned.

"Oh, you don't get it." She was taunting him now, taking every chance to break his spirit. A broken spirit means a warrior without threat. Somehow, she felt broken herself for it but she pushed those feeling aside. "I used you, took what I needed and then had my way with you. You thought it was love, did I come off as a loving person? I should be an actress, HA" she laughed.

Cooper was stunned, her words echoed in his mind again and again. He felt his heart, it hurt. It had been repaired again and again, and had even felt solid in life. His brother, his friends, Tabitha. They all changed his outlook, made him happy. Now, that was shattered, his heart was the impcact center of a meteor. No tears flowed from his eyes, he was empty. But within his mind a roar sounded, like a mother bear protecting her young. He fell to his knees, body trembling.

Tabitha looked at him, feeling it was over but she was wrong. Suddenly thorned vines burst form the ground and walls around her, ensnared her.

"YOU BITCH!" she heard, an ethereal voice sounding out. Cooper was still on his knees, but his trembling stopped as his form changed. His hair grew long, his body tall, his shape became that of a woman. Looking up, Florinasia remained, and she was angry.

"Well, look at that." Tabitha said in a flirtatious voice. A vine struck her across the face.

"You dare to hurt him like thus?" Florinasia yelled. "He loved you, defied my for you. He felt you were the center of his happiness even in the short time you were tighter and to break him like this!" The vines tangled tighter, red scratches appeared on Tabitha's dark skin. "He can do nothing now, but I am a spirit of the earth. I will end you!" She declared. Suddenly Spikes shot out form Tabitha's body, they cut the vines and le the girl free. Retracting them she landed into a crouching position, but she was not longer taunting the woman before her.

"_Damn, I can feel the pure hate in her. Cooper held her back before, but now she really wants me dead. This will not be easy."_ Tabitha thought. She took a deep breath, but she could not remove the nervousness she felt at fighting the earth spirit.

* * *

**Back in the Lab**

Luna looked down, her face holding confusion and shock.

"_That's…that's imposable. Sensei's blade can cut anything!" he yelled in her mind._ Below her Ted held his arms crossed about his head, Luna's blade millimeters above it. The shell on his arms was scratched, but not pierced in any respect. HE poked his head back out.

"Playtimes not over Luna, your so mean for trying to end early." He said with glee. She just looked at her blade, wondering exactly what she was going to do.

* * *

**To be Continued**

And there you have it. Now before anything else…

PLEASE IN THE NAME OF WHOEVER YOU WORSHIP FORGIVE MY TARRDINESS WITH THIS CHAPER. MANY THINGS HAVE HAPPENED LATLY THAT HAVE DISRUBTED MY WORK WITH IT, ONLY ADDING TO WHAT CAUSED THE DELAY IN THE FIRST PLACE!

Okay, I'm not to sure how this came out, it feels short to me. It seems like a big setup with suspense. The final fights are about to happen. I suspect only a one or two more chapters remaining.

For my tardiness, I must offer compensation. To any who review this, weather in PM or actual review, I will write a one-shot. My knowledge falls to FMA, Full Metal Panic, Hellsing, Digimon, Starcraft, Kenichi the Mightiest Disciple, Monster Hunter, Certain Comics, Dragon Age, Mass Effect, Borderlands, and of course The Meclane School. That is I should not have trouble writing within these fandoms. Others I will. Aside form Yaoi, Yuri, Bestiality and such I have no restrictions. It can be romantic, action pact, lemon filled, humorous, scary, ect, of any rating. Just give me parameters and I'll see what I can do. Please allow time on these one-shots as I have other responsibilities.


	44. Chapter 44: Settling Scores

Disclaimer: I don't own the Total Drama series, this is made in an alternate universe with little to no connection with the show. It is made for fun, I in no way make a profit on this story.

Right, so I'm a day late(^_^'). I had a little issue thinking about how I wanted the fights, I wanted them interesting but fitting the fiction. Hopefully it was worth it. Also, I blame Skyrim.

**The McClain School for Extraordinary Individuals**

**Chapter 44: Settling Scores**

Luna had very distinct ways of thinking, three in fact. Her side of Yin was optimistic about most things, always happy and willing to hope. Her side of Yang was more pessimistic about things, generally expecting the bad things. Her neutral side was logical, leaned on the side of facts. Rarely did they agree on anything, and normally that would be when she was most dangerous. This was not one of those times.

"Just die!" Luna yelled, bringing her blade down again, putting as much force as her tiny body could behind it. Ted's exoskeleton was so strong, even repeated strikes couldn't cut it. All her sides were convinced, they couldn't cut Ted.

"But that would mean I lose, and I'm tired of losing." Ted said sinisterly, smacking away the next strike. He clawed at her, but Luna fell back, lifting her leg to kick Ted away and flipping to a defensive stance.

Ted didn't let her rest, he lunged for her with fury. Luna dodged to the side, but Ted simply chased after her. Every movement she made was followed, Ted make full use of his flight to cut her off when she moved to run. Luna slashed, but it was all futile, Ted was deflecting or blocking every attack.

_ "Damn, I can't hurt him."_ Luna thought. _"He's faster, stronger, he might even think faster. Come on dammit, I'm a genius!"_

He lunged again; Luna slashed to the right deflecting his attack and jumped up. Slamming her foot down on his color bone she pushed off and spun, bringing her blade down on his wing. It was cut as if butter, and Luna smiled. Her entire form grew dark(1), her smile wider as she cut the other wing. When she heard no accompanying cry of pain her smile lessoned; she wasn't pleased with this development. Ted spun to strike her, his smile even more crazed. Luna ducked under the attack, but shot up to grab the limb and through Ted with all her might. Without his wings he couldn't direct himself and thus he collided with the wall. Luna smiled again, satisfied with the loud bang. When Ted got up she smiled more.

"I have to thank you Ted, I really do." Luna said. "I've never switched twice in one battle before. You calm me, then make me relish your pain. I cannot show this side to anyone else, so let this be our final game!" She called and dashed, blade ready to pierce. Ted sprung up, and crouched slightly, the blade hitting and sliding over his shoulder. With an opening he stuck his stingers into Luna's side; she cried out in pain when he squeezed. With a mighty heave Ted tossed her across the area, readying for another lung afterward. Luna hit ground hard, clutching her side in pain. Blood was coming from the five incisions; none were lethal, at least they didn't hit vital areas. She would lose blood at a faster rate, which meant she had to win quickly. She smiled.

"The games is always better when it's hard, right Luna?" Ted questioned. Luna stood, still clutching her side.

"We just entered the bonus round, time limit mode." Luna said, blade ready.

* * *

**ADMIST THE CHAOS ABOVE**

Unlike the battle of Luna and Ted, this one was far from elegant or precise. It was chaotic to the core, loud and destructive to the point of insanity. Given the participants that wasn't unexpected. Explosions bombarded the large space, not a second went by with a thundering 'BOOM'. The air was chocked with smoke; rubble fell around in all directions with only the reinforced support beams keeping the building up.

"This is awesome!" a voice yelled, the speaker falling out of the smoke.

Nick fell back, rolling to his feet and shaking himself free of dust. A gleeful, nay and wickedly jolly smile crossed his face, like a child that just discovered danger and found it fun. His arms were gone, apparently detonated but already regenerating rapidly. Before they fully formed he heard snarling. Instantly two spectral wolves leapt form the smoke, biting into the reforming flesh. Nick leapt back and used the stuffs of his arms to slam them into the ground, instantly dispersing them. Nick stood, letting his arms form again and laughing.

"You know kid; this is the most fun I've ever had. Do you know how hard it is to find a good fight?" Nick asked, but never received an answer. Not a verbal one anyway. Diving toward him from the smoke cloud above were eagles, spectral birds all of which were targeting him. He jumped back, dived to the side, dodging them but they entered the floor and phased back out form below. Small tears were being made in Nicks clothing, small cuts, but nothing serious. The entire time he smiled, like he enjoyed the pain. When the bird circled again Nick took hold of his own ears, and ripped. Throwing them with all his might they detonated in the middle of the flock, dispersing the spirits. Even as blood poured from this ear holes he showed nothing but joy.

"ΡΟΉ ΚΑΙ ΤΗΝ ΚΡΑΥΓΉ"(2) was shouted from the smoke, and instantly the ground shook. Giant pipes shot out of the ground, water spraying through the cracks. They turned toward Nick, and the water stopped, becoming instead like bullets form a machine gun.

"That's so cool!" Nick called, even as he dodged and rolled away from the watery projectiles. Leaping up the debris he jumped to the air, spinning and bringing his arms down onto one of the pipes. Instantly he detonated, destroying the pipe, and using the smoke cover leapt to the other, repeating the action. Falling to the ground Nick stood tall, but was propyl struck. Rushing form the smoke cloud Alex smashed his fist into Nicks face, and before Nick could counter attack he unleashed a flurry of attacks upon him. It was sloppy, but he didn't let up. Without his arms Nick couldn't' fight back, and his regeneration was still limited even with the chemical. Alex landed a solid punch to his midsection, grabbed Nicks head and flung him to the ground. Then he waved his hands, spectral snakes slither form the floor and coiled around Nick.

"Sorry man, but I don't have time to fight you now." Alex said, and Nick looked up at him. The battle had been tough for the boy, that was clear. His costume was in tatters, his cloak shredded and several burn marks covered him. The way he moved showed signs of at least three broken bones, and his eyes were tired.

"Leave, no. You stay and fight until one of us is out. THAT'S WHAT THE READERS WANT!" Nick screamed and detonated. Alex fell back, caught off guard but the attack, and shielded himself form anything that happened. When he opened his eyes he saw something horrifying. Nick stood, his skin gone but the rest of him bloody. His lidless eyes stared, with a furry that was unmatched, His cheek and lipless jaw clenched with the muscle visibly tightening. Alex felt sick.

"What they hell?" Alex asked, but Nick shouted him down.

"This is one of the final battles, it needs to be epic!" he shouted, blood flying off him as his skin regenerated. "It can't be half assed; it needs to end with us nearly dead!"

"Buddy, you need help."

"And ruin my character, Blasphemy!" Nick shouted and darted forward, arm pulled back. Alex, pushed off the ground and dodged the punch. Using the opening Alex retaliated with a spinning kick, but Nick caught it and spun, throwing Alex away. Alex skidded across the ground, but Nick didn't let up.

Taking hold of Alex's shirt Nick lifted the smaller boy up and slammed him into a debris pile. Alex called out in pain; while not frail Alex was far from the most athletic teen, and Nick was stronger. The pointed bits of stone and metal digging into this back didn't help.

_"Need to get away, Nick is strongest at close range."_ Alex thought as Nick hosted him up. Thinking quickly Alex kicked forward, striking Nick in the chest and freeing himself. As Nick stumbled Alex commanded the dust to cloud around him. Nick regained himself and rushed into the cloud, but Alex was gone. Nick didn't need to think on where he went; moments later he heard the telltale howl of spectral wolves. Charging him from various directions the malefic hounds were upon him, jaws and claws ready to tear. Nick smiled and spun, smacking the nearest wolf away.

In his current condition Alex couldn't make the spirits very strong, or keep them on the physical plane. They went down with single blows, serving only to annoy or delay Nick. It would be enough, for Alex had a plan.

"This is more like it, a never ending barrage of wolves , then BOOM!" Nick called, detonation another part of himself. The room shook violently that time, not really noticeable that time but it was obvious the meaning. The room was going to collapse under any more pressure.

"Bind και κρατήστε πατημένο, obay λόγο μου, το έργο του σιδήρου των ανδρών και το σπαθί." Alex chanted, and instantly various pieced of rebar or other metal rose and coiled. They rushed for Nick, but he punched the ground, detonating his hand and sending stone and other bits into the air. While not stopping the items it did slow them enough for Nick to dodge. But even as he dodged them he felt the fangs of snakes dig into his legs, talons onto his torso. He spun around, easily dispersing the spirits. The winding pieces still lunged for him, but he was ready to dodge.

_"Damn, I don't have the energy to keep this up."_ Alex thought, his plan would work but he needed to do it just right.

"Sup." Nick asked. Alex looked up, Nick was standing right above him with a smirk. Alex didn't wait for him to attack, he darted off with nick chasing. They were running side by side, Alex commanding pieces of metal and rebar to attack while Nick tossed small pieces of himself which detonated but never hit. They circled the room, never harming but never getting harmed in turn. Nick grew bored easily. He punched, catching Alex and sending him into the air. Alex wasn't undone, he spun and motioned with his hands, several large wires shot out and took hold of Nick, pulling him up high. Nick smiled.

"This won't hold me, you know that."

"It doesn't have to." Alex replied. Nick tipped his head in confusion, but did his best to shrug. He took a breath to detonate, but stopped dead at Alex's next words. "Είστε ορυχείο!"

It was total silence after that, no noise, not words, no explosions at all. Nick couldn't blink, he couldn't move a muscle. He felt his head move, but it wasn't his doing. When he looked down he saw Alex motioning with his hand. When he stopped, so did Nick.

"A little anti-climactic for you I guess, but I don't have time for this fight." Alex said. "This was a spell Robert taught me, controlling the body of another. I needed a focus, since I'm not that good at It yet." With that He made Nick look around, the metal pieces he shot were arranged like a circle, shapes all pointed toward the center where Nick now was.

"This isn't over, I want a better outcome!" Nick yelled.

"It's not over, I don't win." Alex said, "But I don't have time right now. So see you later man." Alex said the last bit with a smile and left, leaving Nick tied and angry.

"Bullshit author, you know this could be better!" Nick yelled, and the binds grew tighter. "Ah, okay okay, I'll be good."

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

The battle taking place only a floor above was just as, if not more chaotic. Gigantic vines lashed out like tentacles, bashing and crashing around.

"You will suffer whore, I will ensure that!" a thundering, godlike voice called out. At the center of the mass was a buxom woman of green skin and plantlike hair. With simply gestures she guided the vines, aiming them at one specific target. "You cannot escape me Tabitha!" she yelled.

In the distance stood a figure clad in darkness, Tabitha. She was moving constantly, dodging the never ending barrage of plants. She leapt, cutting apart the nearest and landing into a roll. Morphing her legs as fast as she could Tabitha made them more fit for speed. She moved faster, but it wasn't enough. Each attack was only inches behind her. They dug in behind her, burying and remerging like fish from the water. She went to jump, but the second her feet left the ground moss shot up and took hold.

She was pulled down, slammed into the ground as vines thrust for her. She spun, cutting the vines to pieces and ripping the moss. Now free she took a moment to look around, it was not good. The entire area had be converted to a forest, trees and flowers, moss and vines, like a enclave of nature. Florinasia was much more powerful than Cooper, who was mighty already. In a matter of minutes she had converted this place to her complete advantage. She needed to get close, removed the advantage. Tabitha darted forward, looking to close the distance between them.

Vines came to stop her, she tore through them. It was easy enough to leap and roll toward the nature spirit, easier than running away at least. At twenty feet the floor burst and a man-eater emerged, ready to devour. Tabitha spread he legs, morphing them into fleshy polls. As he fell into the maw she spilt, halting the jaws in place. AS strong as she was the plant was stronger, Tabitha morphed her clawed hand into a singular spike and punched down, piercing the inside of the man-eater. It roared in pain, Tabitha Pulled her legs back and let the jaws snap shut. With her new platform she leapt, spiked hand pulled back and aimed at Florinasia. At this distance the spirit was defenseless, open to attack. Then she propyl struck Tabitha hard in the face, sending the shifter flying across the room.

"You'll never hurt me whore, you will pay." Floriniasa stated, her rage rising. Before Tabitha could rise a vine coiled around her. It lifted her high and slammed her into the ground, then lifter her again and slammed her into the wall, repeating the pattern. Tabitha called out, it wasn't the worst pain but it was still great. Finally he threw her to the ground, the impact making a crater.

Tabitha grit her teeth in as she healed. The wounds may go away faster, but the pain was still there. She rose up, popping she shoulder back into place as she did, and looked at Florinasia. What she saw was a collection of thorny shrubs grow and advance on her. She stood up, but suddenly she felt her wounds stop healing. Her body was getting smaller, she felt weaker.

"What have you done to me?" she asked, panic in her eyes. Her power was leaving her, a single terrifying fact that beginning to override her mind.

"Cooper was the source of the cure to that corruption within you." Florinasia explained. "I've seen it happen before, I've cured it before. Even you're variant isn't unheard of. I forced the cure into the plants; they've been releasing it into the air. The more you fight the weaker you will become."

"How dare you?" Tabitha screamed.

"Does it hurt?" Florinasia asked, a sense of satisfaction in her question. "Taking someone and breaking them, it's an old act. You take the one thing they love, and get rid of it right before them."

"I will not be weak!" Tabitha screamed once more and launched forward, fear and anger blinding her to pain. Spinning she cut the shrubs apart, ignoring the thrones digging into her body. She was losing the power of the serum rapidly; she needed to end this now.

Cutting her way through Tabitha jumped but the moment she did another vine struck like a whip, sending her to the ground. She rose not a second later, more feral now and charging in in. The vine came back, she cut through it. In her path next were giant bulbs, she beat them in but each exploded with a flume of pollen. She coughed within the cloud; it was think and hard to wave off. Focusing her senses she darted forward again, but she began to stagger. She couldn't focus now, the world was blurring. Instantly she felt a powerful force impact her stomach, followed by one to her face. She fell back again, now fully aware of her surroundings and of the pain in her face and gut.

"You can't win, you're powerless." Florinasia stated, her eyes full of satisfaction. She was targeting Tabitha's fear; the fear of being weak. "If you run I won't let you, if you stay I'll beat you down again and again."

"Shut up!" Tabitha yelled. "I've never been truly beaten, I'm not weak. When my people accepted fate, were too weak to change their lives I moved on. When I had nothing I excelled. When people needed to die I killed them without care. I am not weak!"

"Yes you are!" Florinasia yelled back, commanding a vine toward her. Tabitha leapt out of its teach but another was behind. It struck her aside, sending her skidding along the ground. She stood, but instantly had to move and more plants burst from the ground. Even as she ran Florinasia didn't let up. "You use people to get what you want, and throw them away afterward! You keep only yourself, worry only for yourself! You are alone, with no help in dire need! You understand nothing of this world, yet proclaim to be strong! You are a pitiable creature, a mortal that should be swept off into the storm and forgotten."

After each word another vine pierced through the ground, shattering form of stability on the level. The plants were overgrown, like a wild beast on the hunt. Every movement was followed, every leap was canceled. Tabitha had little room to breathe, little time to react. If she stopped for more than an instance the plants would catch her and she wouldn't get free. It was a mistake, awakening this spirit as she did. While experienced Tabitha was still a teenager, this spirit was countless eons old, with unfathomable power.

"You've been holding back the whole time haven't you." Tabitha called out. "Every time we've fought you held back everything. You didn't unleash anything."

"It was not my fight, it was Coopers. I am here to help him if he needs it." Florinasia explained. "But right now, I just want you to scream."

"Not likely." Tabitha said. "I'm not weak, you removed my power but I'm not weak."

"You are so insignificant it's not funny." Florinasia said, and that stopped Tabitha. Halting her plants she spoke calmly, simply even. "You don't matter, there are numerous shape shifters that could have done what you did. You were convenient, not needed. So small and insignificant that if you weren't here it wouldn't have mattered."

"I matter, I am strong." Tabitha declared.

"No, no you're not." Florinasa said and pulled up. Instantly the ground beneath Tabitha burst open, but vines didn't spawn from it. Instead a mist of noxious fumes flew out, and before Tabitha could stop herself she had breathed in. She began coughing violently, shaking and about to fall over. Moments after she was grasped and pulled tightly, her limbs outstretched and hanging in the air. With a gesture Florinasia had her pulled to the wall, the vine acting like chains.

"I won't lose, I'm not a weakling." Tabitha choked out, but all she saw was Florinasia approaching her with a small man-eater in her hands. She closed her eyes, not willing to witness the end.

/

Nothing happened, nothing hurt. She opened her eyes, everything was blurry but should could make out a single form.

"Cooper?"

"You're not weak, Florinasia is just really strong." She though he said, but her hearing wasn't at its best right now. "I have to go now, the fumes will put you to sleep for a while. I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for you." He said, and placed a kiss on her cheek, then he left.

She was silent, watching only as he and the world faded. She couldn't say it, bit she felt something wet fall down her face, at it wasn't red.

"I never said you weren't good enough."

* * *

**MEANWHILE, WITH SHADOW AND ANGLEA**

Anglea's eyes were tight, waiting for the impalement of the tendrils. What she got was instead a warm embrace of arms. She opened her eyes, Shadow was holding her close, his arms and tendrils wrapped protectively around her. She looked up at him, but he hid his face. She teared up, he choose her.

"The main man doesn't let his girl cry. I don't care what the boss man wants, I keep by my girl." He said, a little lacking in confidence, but he meant it.

"Shadow." She simply said, holding him close as well.

"So, does this mean I'm getting lucky tonight?" he asked honestly.

"And you ruin it." She deadpanned, whacking him upside the head. "Now let's get to the others, I'm worried about Cooper."

"Should I be jealous?"

"He's got Tabitha." She said angrily.

"Oh, right." Shadow said, uneasily. "Look, when this is over…he might need some time. Just be ready to talk to him."

"What?" Anglea questioned but Shadow became oddly tightlipped on that. He wasn't tightlipped about much, and for this it was worrying. _"Cooper, be careful"_

**THE LAB**

The two fought like demon's now, all bets off. Luna let loose with everything she had, her calm composer wouldn't save her. She needed to be swift and vicious. She needed to guide her anger, direct her hate.

"Now die!" she screamed, spinning in the air and bringing her blade down. Ted blocked, but he staggered back, a small crack forming. Luna smiled, it seemed the exoskeleton could be broken. Repeated powerful attacks to a single spot could break him. Armed with this knowledge Luna rolled to the side, swinging her blade one more from the side. Ted blocked, but once again his armor cracked slightly. He clawed at Luna, swiped with as much ferocity as he could muster. She ducked under, gripping the arm and pulling it close, then smashing the pommel of her sword into the center of the crack.

Ted used the chance to throw her across the area, but Luna landed without trouble. Ted darted forward, arms out and ready to skewer. Taking a breath Luna waited, and the moment Ted was near she pivoted, dodging to the side and stabbing her blade tip into the crack.

Bit by bit, she was making progress. AS long as she just dodged, didn't aim for vital spots she'd be fine. Ted wasn't so skilled that he could hit her is she just dodged, and since she was aiming for his arm his blocking was in her favor. She moved away from him, getting a bit of distance for the next attack. The leapt toward her, swiping down and impaling the ground. Luna spun around him and landed another strike to the spot. Ted reacted faster than she expected, Ripping through the ground he took hold of the sword. How having her still he pulled Luna in and punched with great force. With her slightly staggered Ted spun, taking Luna with him and threw her into the air. Before she left his grasp Luna kicked his face, forcing him to shake and stagger. Angling herself in the air Luna turned her blade, aiming in down. Ted instinctively shielded himself; something Luna wanted. Using gravity and precision to her advantage she brought the point down.

"AHH!" Ted screamed as his exoskeleton shattered, blood pouring from the now pierced flesh underneath. Luna turning the blade slightly, bringing Ted to his knees. She smirked at his anguished expression, but once again she let her emotions take her. She felt she had won, the fight was not, however, over.

Reacting like a demon Ted flung his stabbed arm, striking the blade away from Luna's grasp. Luna was beyond shocked, and in that moment Ted took his chance. Using his free arm he stabbed his stingers into Luna's torso, wider and deeper than last time. He then lifter her up and threw her to the wall. He was breathing heavily, but she was shallow of breath. The blood loss from before and from now was too much for her.

_"Looks life I failed Sensei, just like with you." _She thought, and for once a real tear came from her. A sad one, for she knew what it meant now. _"Alex, sorry I didn't get to be a better girlfriend."_ Those were her final thoughts as Ted stood above her, stingers arched and ready. HE reached down, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Not yet Luna, this is one to three now. I have to beat you three more times before we quit the game." Ted said, as if he was talking to a fellow athlete. "So I'm goona go home now, see you at school."

With that he left, leaving Luna to bleed out by herself. She was in disbelief, not once had she ever been spared like that. She was in such surprise that she didn't notice her wounds healing up.

"You know, I didn't expect that either and I can see the future." Kan's voice sounded, alerting Luna to his presence. "I've healed your wounds, well turned back time on them so they didn't happen but the principle the same. We have to move though, Alex and Cooper need you."

"Lets go." Luna said, standing up and reclaiming her sword. Again she was grey, again she was focused, again she would need to be. She was back on mission, and she had reason to stay that way.

* * *

**MEANWHILE, IN THE LAIR OF THE BLACK SAMURAI **

The Samurai stared calmly at the trespasser. His shock for the meeting was gone, he had no reason to panic. He was always ready for anything.

"I fully expected you to be indisposed, Mr. Wrathion."

"Call me Robert, clever bastard." Robert replied, standing tall, dawning infernal armor and a cape. "I hope I'm not overdressed."

"You always did have a flair for the dramatic." The Samurai replied. "I take it you are angry with me."

"And you have a flare for understatement." Robert said. "Don't get me wrong, I respect what you did." Robert began to walk around the room, speaking clearly and calmly. "Drugging people to make them your minions, spreading it through empowered people to bolster your forces, waiting for it to take effect. You even took advantage of the headmasters reluctance to harm the students, granted it didn't work but still."

"It was a simple enough plan, I should have factored hero's but I seems we never do."

"Honest mistake, but not your only one." Robert clarified, and now his eyes glowed. "You have nerve, to take my power. You imprisoned me within myself, took control of my power and forced me to attack those I call friends."

"I fail to see…"

"IT'S MY POWER YOU BASTARD!" Robert yelled, summing Sin Weaver and slamming it down to the table, cutting it in half and lighting it ablaze. Instantly the Samurai drew his blades, and the battle began. Robert was powerful, fast and aggressive. The Samurai was skilled, agile, and calm. Robert swung with furry, Samurai deflected each attack but was pushed back. Robert spun, adding momentum to the attack. Samurai ducked under it and stabbed forward, Robert leaned back slightly, letting the blades slide off his armor.

Robert kicked forth, sending Samurai into the air. Samurai flipped and landed into a knelling position. Robert thrust forth, Samurai struck the attack away and brought his other blade with a vertical slash. Robert staggered a bit and the Samurai took the chance to attack. He slashed in an X pattern, causing Robert to fall back more and then began to spin. Like a tornado he spun, his blades not ending. Suddenly portions of the armor opened and thruster came out, igniting and hastening the rotation. He became like a saw, unstoppable. Robert brought his sword up to block, but the constant rotation tested even his demonic strength.

"Enough!" Robert called and slapped the air, a wind shear following and carrying the Samurai away. When the Samurai landed He looked up to see Robert falling with his blade raised. Samurai rolled to the side as the blade struck and cratered the floor, but Robert didn't give him time to recover. Spinning from the ground Robert brought the blade from over his shoulder, The Samurai blocked with both his blades. The force of the blow cracked the floor beneath, but he held his ground. The Samurai pushed a little bit, and slots opened around his chest. Flying form them were shuriken, and the cut into the open pieces of Roberts armor. The demon warrior didn't flinch at pain, he received and inflicted much worse.

"Burn." The Samurai said, and the shuriken began to glow orange. They lit aflame while embedded, and that forced Robert away, he called out in pain as the flames spread.

"Ahh, Ahh, ha ha ha!" He laughed, shaking his head as the shuriken floated out and fell to the ground. "Fire, seriously? Of all things you use fire on me? Do you dare treat me like one of the filthy blood suckers?" Robert roared and from his mouth fire flowed. The Samurai crossed his arms, a field from around him that blocked the flames. When the flames died he stormed forward with a flurry, Robert was pushed back, he wasn't given a chance to counter. The Samurai went for a vertical slash, Robert brought his sword up to catch it. With his blade in the air Robert brought the pommel to the helmet of the Samurai; as he fell back Robert took hold and tossed him across the room.

He spun on the air, his armor's thrusters stabilizing him and landing him safely. Robert darted in, the Samurai stood at once, into a stance with one blade forward and the other to the side. When Robert was close he spun the blade in his hand, using it like a hook to pull Robert in and brought his fist to the demon's face. Following this the Samurai brought his knee to Roberts midsection and ended it with a head-butt. Robert took a step back, but the Samurai acted in kind to him. He slashed to the left, but Robert parried and thrust his arm up, summoning chains from the ground. The entwined around the Samurai, but the armor sounded and shot small blades out at points, cutting the chains.

Now free the Samurai stood tall, blades ready. Robert Stood, also ready.

"You didn't come prepared Robert." The Samurai said. "Otherwise this would have been over already."

"I don't need to be ready to kill you, Tenkage." Roberts said.

"Please respect my name, as I have one for different occasions."

"And I care?" Robert questioned, and then he grew angry again. "You presume to tell me what to do, what arrogance."

"As I am better than you it fits."

"I will eviscerate you for that." Robert declared and pulled his arm back to conjure, but the Samurai acted quicker. He raised his arm, instantly a barrel popped out and fired. Robert was still, even as blood started to pour from his throat. He was still, but then he reached in and pulled the bullet out. "Moving right along."

Robert slashed horizontally, the Samurai leapt over it and behind Robert. Once he landed he stabbed backward, but felt nothing. Looking back he saw only a dark cloud, but a beeping in helmet caught his attention. Quickly Rolling away he just narrowly avoided a sword strike from the darkness. The sword retracted, entering the darkness once more.

It was oddly silent now, like nothing was in the room. The Samurai was still, listening, unmoving. Robert could strike from any point, and only his armor could find that exact moment. The Samurai was skilled, but he relied on his armor these day and an opponent like Robert needed to be considered carefully.

_"It's my luck that he wants this to be personal."_ The Samurai thought, just as he heard a beep. He rolled away, but another beeping alerted him to another attack. This time from the ground a blade shot up, he turned just in time to dodge, but then another came from the air above him. He blocked instantly, just holding the blade above him.

This was tense; he was vulnerable from all sides. The next beeping came, he moved but a blade shot in front of him, he felt another from behind. He bent forward, leaning over the previous blade as the next passed over him. The blades vanished, but it wasn't a comfort. It just meant that more blades would appear.

"What's wrong, afraid?" Roberts voice echoed around. "Powerless, at someone's mercy? Weak perhaps?" there was a hint of joy, a flat defying fact in truth, in his words.

"Magic is not hard to understand, You simply need patience." The Samurai replied. "You are a simple boy with too much power, a wealthy brat who thinks he's important."

Now Robert was a calm person, he was a genius that excelled at mind games, but something's easily set him off. Calling him unimportant, and a brat on top of it, that was something he didn't tolerate. To accentuate this the beeping was now going haywire, as if attackers were coming from all sides.

"And you are about to be skewered. Tell me, are you scared now?" Robert's disembodied voice asked.

"Arc defense." The Samurai said, and as the bladed appeared a field of electricity surrounded him. Bolts struck out at the swords, going through them and destroying them. This caused a ripple effect, Robert was forced into view with static flowing off him.

"Cleaver." Robert said. "But I will kill you now."

"Then do it without trick."

"As you wish." Robert said with a shrug, and launched himself. Behind his mask the Samurai smirked, and to late Robert noticed why. The arc defense hadn't deactivated, and his blade attracted the energy. The bolt hit Robert, he was shacking as electricity entered his body. Lightening would not end him though, and forced the electricity out. His armor was smoking, looked brittle and malleable at the moment. It a second it would harden again, but that second was not fast enough.

The Samurai was upon him, and with one swift strike he sever Roberts arm. AS the limb fell the Samurai moved back, blades ready. Robert looked at his fallen appendage, but shook his head and smiled. He looked back to the Samurai, ready to continue, but he noticed something. Looking at the stub of his arm he saw nothing. Just cut flesh and blood. It wasn't healing.

"I may not heal instantly but my arms should have started regenerating." He said, then he felt something. Something the burned unlike any flame, something he feared. He looked at the Samurai's blades, the glowed with runes in Latin.

"Ego te tollere nomine, Est enim eius regnum, et potestas, et gloria." The Samurai said, moving his blades to a cross pattern.

"In his name I banish thee, for his is the kingdom, the power, and the glory." Robert said. "How could you have blessed blades."

"Simple actually. I commissioned the swords forging, runes and all." The Samurai explained. "Then I had them enchanted with pure magic. I may wield them as such, and I only used them against you."

"You knew I could escape, that if might come after you." Robert realized, and chuckled as his arms disappeared. "I have much to learn of planning."

"Pity you will not get the chance." The Samurai said, and thrust his blade into Roberts heart.

* * *

**STAIR CASE**

Cooper was sitting quietly as Alex approached him. They were tired, Cooper more emotionally than physically. Alex could see it.

"Tabitha?" he asked. Cooper nodded. Alex took a seat next to him, he didn't know what to say. "I don't know what happened, but I'm willing to listen. We need to take care of this first."

"I know, I just wish I were older."

"My mom told me once, 'Being older doesn't mean you deal with things better.'" Alex explained. "We'll get through it, but right now…"

"We need to put that anger toward the source." The heard from the distance. Coming up the stairs was Luna. She didn't get a chance to say anything else, Alex jumped her and held her tight. "I was worried about you to."

"You'll have to tell me what happened after we kick ass."

"I will. Now let's make sure the person that caused this pain in us pays." She said, hand on her blade. "He commanded our enemies, made them do what they did. Any anger or sadness is his fault."

"Whatever they did, was his fault." Cooper repeated, it didn't help but he had reason now. "Let show him not to mess with us."

"Right on!" Alex said, pumping his fist into the air.

/

The Samurai stood with this blade in Robert's chest, but Robert didn't show any fear. He was simply quiet. He looked up, but he was growing slightly pale. In fact his skin started to char and crack.

Robert asked, but the Samurai never answered. Robert tilted his head, but something caught his eat. He smiled. "This isn't over, you will lose."

"I am rid of you Robert, even you cannot escape death like this. I'll send you're remains home, I respect you that much." The Samurai said.

"Where do you think I'm going?" Robert asked, his body finally falling. He was engulfed in flames, his body becoming more ethereal by the second. But the one thing that stayed the same was his dark, deep laugh, like one from someone who's destined to return.

"There is no hell, and there for you cannot bother me again."

"If you believe that then you're an idiot." A voice said from the entrance o the room. The Samurai turned, and before him stood the trio. They were ready to battle, not phased at all by what they undoubtedly saw.

"You're the ones that have been causing me trouble." He said, again in his calm manner. "And you're here to end it."

"Sounds about right."

" You just saw me kill Robert, one of if not the most powerful student in the school." The Samurai said, hoping to frighten them.

"He'll be fine, I'm sure he's died before. People like him always do." Alex said. "Haven't you see a horror movie, or anything with Dracula?"

"Still believing such idiocy is true. That is sad, but I have not the time for chatter. I need to salvage what is left, and you are the only other obstacle in my way." The Samurai stated, entering a stance. The three took position as well.

No more games, no more doubts, this was the end.

"Ready guys?"

"Yes." Cooper replied simply.

"He will fall." Luna answered. Alex smiled, he liked his odds.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

Okay, I really hope that was worth it. I will get a few things out of the way right now. Alex didn't win, Nick could have gotten out if that hold and continued. Alex didn't have time. Florinasia is an ageless Nature spirit, when at full power I don't see how Tabitha could win. Luna lost, because her dark side took over. She didn't master it yet. Roberts not dead, but he was going to lose. Also, it think it's much easier to choreograph a fight than actually write one. Next chapter is the least, So it will have the final fight and epilog. Again sorry for the wait.


	45. Chapter 45: The End?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Total Drama series, this is made in an alternate universe with little to no connection with the show. It is made for fun, I in no way make a profit on this story.

It's a Christmas Miracle, this chapter is done !

Thanks to all that stuck with me, endured the long waits. You are what truly matters. This chapter is a birthday Present to one of my best readers, the Black Cat of Arda. Thank you darling, for having faith in me this entire time.

A while back I told you about a sequel, and people demanded one. That was a time ago, longer now than it seems, and I have only myself to blame for it. The sequel is in my head, but with the number of fics I have now, I'm not sure if I can do it. It will retain the same characters, no new OC's I'm afraid as I plan to make better use of the ones I have. However, I will need at least ten people to tell me they still want it, and I mean signed reviews or PM's. A sequel is for the fans, I need to know you still want one. And this time, I know exactly what I want to do. I will allow 1 month, after which I will close up shop on the sequel. I'm sorry, but my time is not as free as I wish to take up a fic like that without people wanting it.

Enough of my ranting, So without Further ado, I present the final chapter of the Maclean School of Extraordinary Individuals.

**The McClain School for Extraordinary Individuals**

**Chapter 45: The end…?**

Many would expect a silent stare, wordless conversation with body language and motions of aggression. Many would also expect a screen environment. Many would be surprised.

"Damn it!" Alex called out, flying through the air.

The three were in combat with the Samurai, but despite the advantage of numbers and power, they were losing. Of them only Luna could properly fight him, but even her skill was outmatched by his. He slashed for her legs, she jumped up but he reacted quickly. With a powerful kick he sent her across to room to join Alex. Before the Samurai could advance he was ensnared, thorned vines wrapping tightly around him. With a simple flexing of his muscles spikes shot from his armor, cutting the vines apart. Spinning around he leapt for Cooper, who brought his arms up in defense. Before the blade came down spectral claws griped the Samurai who simple stabbed backward, dispersing the spirit beast. Once free he crossed his blades, using the blunt ends as a pincer and took hold, throwing Cooper away instantly.

They looked up, already tired from earlier battles and against a superior opponent. He looked back, unmoving as if he didn't consider then a threat.

"On minute twenty five second." Luna said, earning looks from the two others. "That's how long we've been fighting and already he has us on our butts."

"We're tired, that's all. " Alex said, being optimistic even now.

"He just fought Robert, and won." Cooper pointed out, making Alex sigh.

"So did we." Alex said. "We fought a demon unbound, this guy will be easy."

"I think not." The Samurai added. They couldn't see his face, but they could see contempt in his stance. "I didn't expect you to defeat him, but he helped you. You were his student, not to mention he was a savage beast. I have no such weakness."

"You're still human, and humans are fragile." Luna stated, and darted forward.

She swung her blade hard into the Samurai, he deflected easily and struck vertically with his own. Luna ducked under the strike, spinning with an upward slash. He blocked with the other blade, tuning the slashing sword in his hand upside down. Just as he stabbed, a vine wrapped around Luna and pulled her back. The blade stuck in the floor, the roar of a great cat sounded. Immediately a spectral lion was upon him, he stabbed up instantly dispersing the beasts. The ruins along his bladed glowed brightly; and the left off essence of the beast flew into it.

Pulling back she struck, energy flying out toward them. Alex shot his hands out, commanding the energy. Try as he did he could only diver it, the wave cut clean trough brick and steel.

"I can't control it." Alex said, panting. "The spectral essence is converted to energy, not something I can properly control."

"If you can divert it that's enough." Luna said.

"I'll try cornering him, keep him still." Cooper said. Instantly trees and shrubs surrounded the Samurai, cutting off any direction he could escape to. Alex took this moment to call forth spirits, but as they charged the trees grew red. Instantly fire shot out in all directions, burning away the vegetation. The specters weren't affected, but they paused in there aftermath.

Emerging from the ash was the Samurai, slots open all around his armor, smoke pouring from them. Before they reacted more slots, and from them shot small knives. Passing harmlessly through the spirits they headed toward the three teens. Cooper called plants for defense, stopping the blades just before they reached.

Not risking a repeat of before, Alex sent the beasts away. If he was going to use them it was going to be planned.

"I'll take him up close, you two don't have the skill." Luna instructed.

"But…" Alex went to question, but Luna glared him down.

"She right, we'd only get in the way." Cooper agreed, but added his own plan. "But we can still help at a distance. You can command things to attack him, to launch at him while I command my plants to strike. He'll be fighting three people at once, and only be able to concentrate on dodging." He explained.

"Correct. Now, he probably knows we'll try this so don't do anything predictable." Luna said. "Be spontaneous."

"Hell yeah, that's my game!" Alex called out. With that they attacked.

Luan lunged at him, though he easily blocked her attacks. As he went for a counter a vine ensnared his wrist, pulling him back. His armor easily shot out blades to cut them, but the split second was enough for Luna to attack again. She slashed, forcing him to back away. She was unending now, planning on using fast speed and agility to tire him. He blocked each strike, but each time he went to counter a flying object or coiling plant held him. It was a stale mate, he couldn't attack but they couldn't finish him.

"This monotony is tiresome. Activate Security grid." The samurai said. At his word a series of beams covered the area behind Luna, trapping Alex and Cooper. While this normally wouldn't mean much, a series of beams started circling the room from the ceiling. "It's just us now, Ms. Trinity."

"Cleaver, but I will end you myself." Luna stated, arcing her blade over her head.

"You will find that most unlikely." The Samurai replied.

* * *

**McCLAIN SCHOOL COMMAND CENTER**

Chris stood, sweat dripping from his brow as he watched the battle commence. Every monitor was catching a different perspective of the combat zone, and it wasn't looking good. Outnumbered and restricted, his forces couldn't hope to truly match the unhinged and empowered students. They had to knock them out, use only enough force for that, and in the middle of battle that was hard. Already his forces were cut down to half, none dead but how much longer would that last.

"Status report on the infiltration team." He ordered.

"The lab where the chemical was made has been destroyed, but we have no communication with the team as of now."

"According to our instruments Most of them are injured, or exhausted. We can't get any clearer than that."

"Damn it, his shielding tech is good." Chris cursed. His powers allowed him to alter his island to see anywhere, but The Samurai no doubt knew this and prepared accordingly. "Only he could take a simple plan and make it the most dangerous thing on earth."

"Sir, we could fire the main guns."

"No!" Chris screamed. "That's only for direct attacks on the school. Not only would we kill our own students, but our neutral standing would be revoked. You know how many heroes and villains would tear us apart?"

"Sir, you have a call."

"Not now!" Chris called, already growing severally annoyed.

"Um…it's the…studio." Chris paled at the words, shaking with fear. He reached out, almost unable to hold the phone steady.

"H…hello?" he said, fear in his voice.

".." was all that was said, and the phone went dead. Chris was silent, but his hand went limp. The phone fell, breaking upon impact.

"Get…get me communication with our forces." He said, trying to calm himself but failing. "We can't fail now."

* * *

**ALEX AND COOPER**

The moment the beams shot form above the pair scrambled. If they gained on thing in their adventures it was the ability to dodge. They rolled, jumped, ran, anything to escape the beams. The frantic pace kept them from focusing, kept them from using there powers. It seemed as if the exact purpose of the beams was to stop people from fighting back.

"Cooper, we need a new plan." Alex said, falling to the side to avoid the beam.

"This is bad, this is very bad." Cooper replied, running around in a circle while ignoring Alex. Alex sighed, Cooper wasn't much help in a frantic situation. Even as he dodged another attack he looked through beam wall, watching as Luna fought the Samurai. _"We need to get out of here and help her."_ He thought.

/

Across the wall Luna engaged the Samurai, and it wasn't pretty. Every attack he blocked or deflected. Every time he struck she needed to use extra force to block, or just narrowly exacted. Any time she did get a hit through his arm stopped it. No matter how she looked at it she was going to lose.

_"He is greatly skilled, as good as Sensei. His armor is incredible, it can't be cut. He's a genius, just like me. He's got all the cards now, and I have none. But Sensei's rule number 49, when you have nothing, fight with everything."_ She reasoned.

Taking a breath she leapt into the air, bringing her blade down with force. He stepped to the side as it hit the ground, ramming his knee into her side the moment the landed. Rolling along the floor Luna sprang to her feet, dragging her blade up just as the Samurai's came down.

They locked for a moment, but the Samurai spun like a saw. Luna rolled away to avoid the slash, then spun herself with a stab. She aim was for a weak spot, an area where armor didn't cover. The second her blade was in range, however, small metal plates shot out and covered the opening. His armor was made to stop any attack, keep him safe. What made him dangerous what that he still fought as if it didn't.

He kicked forward, distancing the two, then bringing his blades down hard. Luna dodged to the left, but the Samurai turning his blade slightly to follow her. She blocked it, flipping over the blade and bringing her heal down. The Samurai rolled with the attack, flipping forward and stabbing his blades behind. Luna kicked off the ground to escape, taking a defensive stance once she was away.

"Ms. Trinity, you must see how pointless this is." The Samurai said, standing tall with blades lowered. "You cannot defeat me, despite who trained you." Somehow Luna wasn't surprised he knew that

"If you know who trained me, then you know that I won't stop." She replied.

"You are right, but one must try." He said. "Now, please die."

The second his said that the two launched at each other. The Samurai struck with power and precision, Luna with speed and passion. They danced around each other, and it was beautiful, but beauty seldom stayed. Luna ducked under another slash, sliding behind the Samurai and aiming to stab. As she turned, slot opened and fired a blade, catching her leg.

"Ahhh!" she screamed in pain, the blade deep in her calf. Before she could stand she felt the force of a kick; the Samurai landed a blow to her torso and send her to the floor. Just as she landed he darted forward, grabbing the blade, and twisting. "Ahhh!" she called out again.

"I will admit to a certain amount of pleasure in this." The Samurai said, turning the blade just a bit more. Luna cringed, but stayed silent. She would not give him the satisfaction of screaming again. "Keep silent if you wish, I can see the pain in your face. It is all I need." He said, and again he turned the blade. Had the blade simply been in her leg Luna would move on, it hit a nerve center, and he held it. She couldn't move, and even if she could he was skilled enough to keep her at bay.

"You won't win." She spat.

"Youthful pride, always leaves people disappointed." The Samurai said, and this time pushed the blade deeper.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

/

The scream of pain was loud, even in the large room. It echoed outward, and instantly Cooper and Alex stopped. They turned, saw Luna with the blade in her led, and they saw red.

"DIE!" Alex yelled, and from behind him a grand wolf, the size of a bus. It launched through the beam wall, wrapping it's spectral fangs around the Samurai. It tore him away from Luna. Cooper pushed his plants to grow, faster than nature could possible allow, and moss grew over the beams, sealing them. They rushed over, Alex taking Luna into his arms.

"You okay?" Cooper asked, she just looked at him blankly. He then called forth a few herbs, and placed them over her wound. The blade was pushed out, and the damage was healed instantly. "Better?"

"Cooper, I love you." Luna said, hugging the plant manipulator. It struck something in him, he pulled away quickly. "Um…are you okay?"

"Later." Alex said, helping her up. "We need to bring him down." He said, gesturing to the Samurai. He stood, the ghostly remains of the wolf dispersing into nothingness, his blades glowing.

"You are tenacious; a rather annoying quality in heroes." He said, and swung his blades. The energy fired out, engulfing the area in the flames of an explosion.

* * *

**BATTLEFIELD**

All around was chaos, fire and ice, beams of energy and screams of pain. It was everywhere, and the world felt it. Magical energy, spiritual, elemental, it was all swirling around in a mass off destruction. Bodies littered the ground, none dead but many severely injured. In the center was a single man, large and imposing.

"We can't hold out." He said, reaching for an earpiece. "Chris, it's Chef. We're taking a beating. Requesting full release on power restraint."

"I can't allow that, you know it." Chris's voice said back. "Ten minutes, then let loose."

"I'll try, but in case this goes south…I hate you." Chef said with a chuckle.

"You to body, you to." Chris said back, but sadness filled his voice. He didn't know what could happen, but knew it wouldn't pretty in any case.

Just as Chris sad his words a fireball caught Chef in the face. He stumbled back, but then fell to a pummeling of many empowered fists. He fell back, but rolled to his feet and clapped, the thunderous force giving him some breathing room. It was good for one breath, as an instant later more attacks centered on him.

Similar occurrences happened all around, the teachers and other member of the school were overwhelmed. The word was sent, ten minutes before hell broke loose. They all prayed it didn't come to that, but a feeling came upon them. It would.

* * *

**TENKAGE BUILDING, UNSPECIFIED LOCATION**

The grand explosion shook the building, shattering walls and floors and foundation's. Flying through the smoke were two figures. Luna and the Samurai were in free fall, the area was enormous but likely so wide due to the crumbling structure. As they fell they clashed blades, bouncing around the air. Following behind them were Cooper and Alex, riding a giant root.

Shooting from various areas were trees, forming an extensive network that the two swordsmen landed on. Once stable again they launched at each other. The new area gave more room for them to fight, and Luna used it. They leapt from branch to branch, falling to avoid attacks and climbing for a better position. Alex jumped form the root, following after them and summoning all manner of specters to fight. Cooper circled around, calling his plants to ensnare the Samurai. For every move the Samurai had a trick, fire or hidden blades, or something else, that saved him. His armor even compensated for his human agility and allowed him to move easily around.

"Didn't we just win?" Alex asked. "We, well he, destroyed the room where the control was."

"Yeah, but I still feel conflict through the pants." Cooper said.

"He's probably carrying the control on him." Luna said. "Or it's the entire building. Best solution is to bring him down, then demolish the area."

"Why are thing's always so excessive with heroes?" Cooper asked.

Their banter didn't stop the combat, only intensified it. The Samurai was more aggressive now, likely hearing their conversation and wishing it to lead nowhere. With the added aid of her partners, Luna put up much more of a fight. Plants would carry her when needed, shields her while spectral creatures attacked in turn when she needed a reprieve. But no matter what the Samurai was flawless. Nothing got to him, he fought back with as much power as they threw at him.

"I see how he beat Robert, this guy is good." Alex said.

"At least Robert would play with you in a fight. This guy's not holding back." Cooper said.

"He can't this is a last stand for him." Luna stated.

"Enough!" the Samurai shouted, and the thrusters in his armor kicked in, and the went straight for them. His first Target was Cooper, and he cut the root apart. Before Cooper could common another the Samurai darted in with a heavy kick, sending Cooper flying to the far below ground. The others were caught off guard by the sudden action, and distracted but Cooper. Using this the Samurai flew toward Alex, spinning with his blades. Luna saw in the corner of her eye, and every bit of discipline she learned left her. She jumped, pulling her blade in front and shielding Alex. The attacked caught them and sent them hurtling to the ground as well. Alex looked on, and in last minute thought spoke.

"Eláte kai aliév̱mata!" Alex spoke, and instantly the trees shot out to catch them all. It was rushed, without focus, and so they were caught but slammed hard to the ground anyway. It was softer that simply falling, but it was harmful.

Luna was the first up, and only one up. She looked to Alex and Cooper, both were hurt and unconscious. Around them was debris, and fallen trees. To her ears came the sound of thrusters, then of metal feet walking. She looked up, the Samurai was approaching them.

"I will admit, you three have power." The Samurai said, a grudging respect in his voice. "But you were not ready for this fight, even the three of you together could not stop me. A valiant effort though."

"Three couldn't stop you, but what about one?" Luna said, and placed her hands on both Cooper and Alex. The Samurai knew what she planned, and looked scared. He darted forward to stop her, but her head shot up and energy flow sent him flying.

He landed on his feet, ready for battle, but only slightly ready for what he saw. Luna's skin had a pale green tint, tiny flowers and vines started creeping over her, and she looked thinner. But what was most distinguishing was her head. Her hair flailed, and looked ethereal, her face was pure black and skull like, with enraged fangs. She looked like a nightmare instead of a young girl.

"Suffer!" she called, and sprung forward. Spinning in the air she slashed, a ghostly trail following her blade. He blocked her strike, but instantly moss began to grow over it. Luna moved round him, fast than before, snarling and whaling like a banshee. He spun in turn, but Luna was much faster. She slashed across his armor, and while it wasn't cut he felt pain. Flowers and algae appeared on his armor now, spreading over him.

_"This doesn't make sense. She can absorb powers, but this is wrong."_ The Samurai thought, again trying to defend. _"She has plant manipulation, but she's become like a spirit instead of having the power to command them. What's happened."_

Even as he questioned Luna's oddity the ghostly girl assaulted him. He didn't know how, but she was stronger and faster, and it didn't make sense. She leaped into the air, bringing her bladed down. He dodged to the side, but once Luna's blade struck ground she spun and kicked him, catching him off guard and sending him to the ground. His armor instantly reacted, the thrusts turning on to push him off the ground. He was about to take to the air, but sudden vines ensnared him.

"Hold…still." He heard in the distance. The other two were waking up, Cooper already conscious. As he was held Luna leapt at him, stabbing her blade into the armor. It went right through, passing as if an illusion. He felt no blood, no tearing of flesh, just pain he could not explain. Luna wrapped her legs around his waist, then cut the vines and spun in the air, throwing him to the ground. He hi the ground hard, and Luna fell upon him again, bashing and hitting and ripping. She roared in rage at him, and his couldn't move right now. How she became this powerful he didn't know, but it was clear he was unprepared for it.

Before long Luna held her blade above his neck, angled so it would slide through the armor. She may have not known it, but the was on place the armor didn't have a backup shield for. She was going to end him.

"Go ahead, finish it." He said. "If die, I'm happy to die like this. Tell though, my armor has magical shielding in it. While it's not total protection against magical energy, it should have stopped you're blade. How did you bypass it?"

"Die." Luna screeched, going to press her blade down. Just as she leaned her weight, however, a pair of arms circled her, pulled her close from behind.

"Luna, we're heroes." It was Alex, and he was holding her tightly. "We don't kill people, we save them."

"He must suffer." Luna whispered, trying to pull free but not with much force.

"Come on, the girl I love is too smart for that. She doesn't let emotions get in the way of the mission." Alex said, and Luna went rigid. She turned, her ghostly face gazing into his. Her skin grew color again, the plants dissipated. Her features returned to the grey haired, genius girl that he cared for. She smiled.

"Love huh." She said. "Looks like I'm not that smart after all." She said, but before she could say anymore they felt vine wrapped and pull them back. Moments later blades shot from the Samurai's armor, right where they were.

He stood, blades ready. They were tired now, but he seemed okay, likely a medical program in his armor.

"You are a foolish child." The Samurai said, approached them slowly. "Your sentiment would have been better latter, after she had ended me. But now you're tired, I won't allow the plant manipulator to heal you, and I am nearly at full strength."

"Luna, can you do that scary reaper thing again?"

"I don't think so." She replied. "At least not without losing myself."

"I think I understand what happened." The Samurai said. "The boy both have a special trait, and extra part. The ancient spirit, and magical power. It's likely that absorbing the powers of them, the exta bit didn't transfer properly, or rather affected defiantly. It's also likely that absorbing two sets of abilities has a side effect you havn't seen yet." He reasoned. "It matters not, you lost you're only chance to win."

"Not our only chance." Cooper said.

"As you transform I can kill you, my armor will protect me from Magical Domination. What else do you have?" The Samurai asked. Alex looked down, jaw clenched. "As I thought. Be still, it will be quick."

"No, it never is." Alex said, and looked up. The Samurai rose his blade, and stopped. He dropped his blades, clenching his sides in pain. He fell to his knees, twitching even as Alex stood up and looked down on him.

"How…" he questioned, using all of his discipline to speak. "My armor…magical resistance…"

"My powers aren't magical." Alex said, a grim look about him. "I command you're soul, my powers or of spirits."

"Spirits are just essence, magical energy left over after death." The Samurai choked out.

"Again, you don't understand. But, you lose." Alex said. "I don't enjoy this power of mine, I really don't, but I have to use it."

"You won't hold me, no one can. I'll either escape, or get free on legal technicality." The Samurai said, a smirk hidden under his mask. "And now, I have a reason to hunt you."

"**You can escape from mortal coils, but you cannot escape from me."** A new voice spoke, one they all knew too well. The Samurai's eyes shot open, it wasn't possible. Alex stepped back, sad but accepting.

"Sometimes you need to learn. " Luna said. "Killing someone, and not saving them, are different things."

"And letting things happen might be the best course of action." Cooper added.

A feint light started to glow, growing bright and brighter. Looking down, the Samurai saw a pentagram from under him, red with fury and burning hot. Echoing sounds of doom were abound, dark laughter filled the room. Suddenly the area quaked, something was coming.

"We are heroes, we won't kill. But many of your enemies aren't heroes, are they?" Alex asked.

Just as his words finished a giant hand of flame shot up, taking hold of the Samurai and dragging him down. No mark was left, but a scorched marks of a the pentagram. That, and a piece of paper.

Alex picked it up, was a report card.

"Hey, I got an A in Dark Arts." He said, as if nothing happened.

"Wonderful, now how do we get out of here?" Luna questioned.

"I could make us a ladder." Cooper replied.

"So, we're going to go back to normal now?" Alex questioned.

"Define normal."

* * *

**A FEW MONTHS LATER**

As it turns out, Chris is very good at reorganizing things when under pressure. With the looming rage of the powers that be he had all the students brought back, examined, and sent to class the moment any injuries were sustained. He was relentless in his pursuit of the status quo. The students themselves, they mostly ignored him.

Naturally the Contest was canceled, but prizes were giving to all the contestants that lasted so far. Nothing special, just money, but Chris had deep pockets. So the student's tried to get back to normal, and seeing what their lives were like normally, it wasn't hard.

Alex, Cooper, and Luna walked around the grounds, just looking at everything around them. They were trying to enjoy life now, knowing it would be too short if they didn't. Alex and Luna even walked hand in hand. It was better now, and they could see it as they watched all their friends.

/

Jun and Kan where playing with their babies in in forest. Robert, Ragdoll, Marcus and Chelsea were with them, just enjoying the time. Robert had summoned the rat again, letting the three tear at it.

"They are beautiful, just like you." Kan said, an though it was cliché Jun loved it. She cuddled into his arms.

"Yes, they are. Now if we could only get rid of the horrid stench."

"Leave me be feline, I'm being civil." Robert snapped, but the gentle ministrations of Ragdoll's hand on his chest calmed him. "I'm playing nice."

"I know, And I'll reward you later." Ragdoll replied. "Besides, I have a plan I need her help with later."

"Oh, this will be fun. Are we booby-trapping the locker rooms? Oh, the guys one, make them run out naked."

"Right here you know." Marcus complained.

"Oh quiet you. You know none of them feel as good as you." Chelsea said, hugging him.

"Not in front of the kids!" Jun yelled. "Seriously, bunch of perverted teenagers." She said, holding the bridge of her nose.

"If this is the type of treatment I will receive I'll be on my way. I have much to do anyway." Robert said, turning to leave with a flourish. Before he got two feet away Jun called out.

"Stop, turn around." Jun commanded. Robert did, but he had nothing. Then the black furred kitten crawled over his head. Jun glared.

"What?" he asked in mock confusion.

".." she commanded. Robert's face gained a large frown, but he picked the baby up, still holding him close.

"Come on, you have two others. Let me have this one, he like me." Robert pleaded.

"Damn hellkin." Jun whispered. To Robert it was a sensible solution, he couldn't have kids, and she had them to spare. For Ragdoll's sake she kept that in mind. "Give him back, you can visit him all you want. He probably thinks you're his uncle anyway."

"Come on Robert, we'll get you a baby yet." Ragdoll said, not fully realizing her words.

"Sterile, remember. Thought the premise is desirable." He replied, giving her a quick pat on the butt. He gave the baby back, but still left.

"Where not letting him be the kid's uncle, right?"

"Who knows." Kan replied.

"You can see the future, tell me." Jun demanded.

"I can't you know this."

"Kan, I have a good degree of power over you now. Think about that." She said. He looked like he really was to.

/

Alyson, Rachel and Samantha were near the main hall, helping to put together decorations for the end of the year. Using their powers made it easy to set things up.

"This is some much fun!" Samantha called out, lifting a large banner up with her mind.

"Will you stop being so loud, it's annoying." Rachel replied, flying high to properly place decoration in the right spots. "How'd you rope me into doing this again?"

"You like us, so you helped." Alyson said, marking what they did on a clip board. "Besides, there is pie in the end."

"I hate/love pie!" Rachel and Samantha called at the same time.

They provided a good amount of humor to everyone around. Still, despite the bickering, they were more than happy to be together.

/

Andy was in the open science lap, working on yet another invention. Next to him was Carter, who was acting as his assistant. Near as anyone could tell it absorbed light to make electricity.

"You know, this is like us. Light and electricity. You trying to tell me something?" Carter asked, a smirk on her face.

"No, what would I be trying to say?" Andy asked, completely oblivious to her words. She sighed, and grabbed him.

"For genies you are dense." She said, and kissed him. Andy's eyes shot open, and suddenly the a heavy bolt wen thorough them both. They were forced apart, with hair standing on end. "Happy to know I cause that kind of reaction."

"Um…this phenomena needs more study." Andy replied.

"You naughty boy." Carter said, and pulled him in again.

/

Despite their actions, the villains in the school argued the Tabitha, Nick, Ted, Jay, and Shadow acted accordingly to their alignment. So they were allowed to stay, but would spend a few months in detention.

Shadow, didn't much mind. Anglea was there to make it better for him. However she still glared at Tabitha, who ignored her ad looked out the window. Whenever Cooper walked by she would wink seductively at him, sometimes even alter her bust to catch his attention. Even though she betrayed him, he still cared.

/

Before long the trio was atop the main building rood, looking out over the island. It had been nearly a year since they arrive, and they could all say it was the most amazing time they'd ever had. Dangerous admittedly, but that was part of the fun.

"You guys think we can possibly top this year?" Alex asked.

"Who knows, it was pretty amazing." Cooper added.

"We're heroes, I'm sure we'll have hundreds of adventures in our lives." Luna said.

"Well, I know one way to top it." Alex said, wiggling his eyebrows at Luna. She rolled her eys an laughed. "I know, to young. Still, it's worth waiting for."

"Been there, done that." Cooper joked. They all went silent, until Alex jumped him.

"When, who, how. Details." He asked, and Luna quckly struck him over the head.

"I can't believe this is my team." She said, though she held a smile on her face. _"But I wouldn't want anyone else watching me back. Come one world, We're waiting for you."_

* * *

**THE END…FOR NOW.**

Okay, not the best ending, but I wanted to leave it open. In case I don't make the sequel it's set do that anything can happen. Like a comic book or something. The next adventure, if I make it, could be anything.

Again, I hope you all enjoyed this so far. I was so happy writing it, and I'm sad it's over, but all things must end in time. So, until next time…Screw it The King and leaving yet. Still have other fics, still have side stories to do. So, I will remain. Here' an added bonus, just for you and a bit for me.

* * *

**UNKNOWN DARK ROOM**

Four men were bound and gagged, settled in what appeared to be an FBI interrogation room. Each man looked different, diverse with not liking characteristic. They glared at each other, then around the room, only yelling for freedom.

After a few minutes the door opened, and a hooded figure walked in. In his hands were files. Taking a seat across the table from them the man looked through the files. After nodding he tossed them to the men. Their binds came loose, but they kept seated.

"Look at those." The hooded man ordered, and something in his voice mad them listen. They opened the files, but they were just pictures.

"This is my son."

"And my daughter."

There was a general agreement among them. The pictures were of their children. They showed Alex, Cooper, Samantha, and Anglea.

"Yes, these are indeed your children."

"So what, I have nothing to do with this freak." One man said. The second the words left his mouth his arm lurched forward and was stabbed into the table.

"Now, I don't much care for strife or war." The hooded man began. "But these are friends, or acquaintances of mine, and each a thousand time you're worth." The man explained. "You have wronged them, and I don't like that. Your child is your child, you should love them no matter what."

"What do you want?"

"Simple." The hooded man replied, pulling the hood back. "My and is Robert, and I want you to suffer."

The screams that left that room were more frightening than anything else anyone could possibly imagine. But, when Robert left it, he was a very satisfied smile.

* * *

**KAY, REAL END THIS TIME. **

Happy Holidays, whatever you celebrate, and a Happy New Year as well to everyone.


End file.
